My Fiancé
by Lukailukaidelapan
Summary: "...kau dan aku. Hubungan ini, pertunangan sialan ini...kita hentikan saja sampai disini." Yoongi-Jimin/YoonMin/Slight!YoonSeok/Slight!KookMin/Slight!Taekook/multichapter fanfiction. COMPLETED!
1. Prolog

**Tittle : My Fiancé**

 **Cast : Min Yoongi / Park Jimin / Bangtan boys member / etc. (akan terungkap di chapter-chapter mendatang)**

 **Pair : Yoongi x Jimin**

 **Genre : Angst**

 **Warning! BL, OOC.**

 **Note : Tidak suka? Tidak perlu dibaca. Tinggalkan saja, tanpa perlu mencela.**

 **Simple kan?**

 **Terimakasih ^_^**

 **-PROLOG-**

* * *

 _ **Aku Min Yoongi.**_

 _ **Satu setengah tahun ini aku menyandang nama Suga yang diberi agensi untuk nama panggungku. Gitarist sekaligus Leader dari sebuah grup band yang sedang berusaha menggapai kesuksesan. Tentu aku bisa mencari dan mendapatkan pendamping dengan mudah jika aku mau. Sayang, agensi tak memperbolehkan kami memiliki kekasih sebelum berhasil merilis album pertama dan menggelar konser perdana. Itu peraturan nya.**_

 _ **Sialnya, seminggu sebelum debut, aku lebih dulu terikat oleh hubungan ini. Tak ada yang tahu selain keluargaku dan keluarganya. Aku tak mungkin mengumbarnya karena aku pasti akan ditendang dari agensi ini.**_

 _ **Demi Tuhan, sedikitpun aku tak pernah bercita cita mendapatkan pasangan hidup dari hasil perjodohan. Membayangkan pun aku enggan. Lalu kini aku harus terikat dengan orang yang sama sekali tak kusayangi itu?**_

 _ **Alasannya sangat klise. Keluargaku dan keluarganya berteman lama, lalu menjalin hubungan kerja. Perusahaan orang tuaku sempat mengalami krisis, dan bak malaikat, keluarganya datang membantu hingga perusahaan orangtuaku perlahan membaik.**_

 _ **Sial!**_

 _ **Ayah menjadikanku sasaran untuk membalas budi terhadap keluarga itu. Aku dipaksa bertunangan dengan putra bungsu dari sana, tanpa diberi kesempatan menolak.**_

 _ **Shit,**_

 _ **Ini bahkan bukan lagi zaman penjajahan, kenapa kehidupan cintaku seolah dijajah begini hanya karena balas budi?**_

 _ **Aku hampir berada dipuncak kesuksesan dan tak sudi barang sedikitpun untuk melepaskannya. Aku akan membuat kehidupan keluargaku membaik tanpa harus terikat oleh alasan balas budi seperti ini.**_

" _ **Aku menerimamu, tapi maaf saja...aku takkan mengakuimu. Karena mengakuimu didepan publik sama saja membunuh impianku.**_ _ **Terlebih mengakui mu di hatiku.J**_ _ **angan bermimpi, karena aku sudah mencintai orang lain jauh sebelum bertemu denganmu.**_

 _ **Aku Min Suga,**_

 _ **orang yang sampai kapanpun akan lebih memilih karirku dibanding dirimu**_

 _ **Aku Min Suga,**_

 _ **bukan lagi Min Yoongi yang terikat bersamamu**_

 _ **Aku, Min Suga**_

 _ **membenci ikatan sialan ini dan menginginkanmu pergi dari hidupku,**_

 _ **selamanya bila perlu,**_

 _ **...Park Jimin."**_


	2. Go Away

Park Jimin menuruni anak tangga dirumahnya dengan sangat cepat. Menuju ruang makan pun ia sampai berlari seperti dikejar sesuatu. Tak ayal para pelayan rumah tangga disini kebingungan melihat tuan muda mereka itu.

"Selamat pagi!" Dengan nada riang, ia menyapa seseorang yang tengah sibuk berkutat di dapur.

Sayang, sapaan itu malah dibalas omelan, "Hey kau jangan berlarian begitu didalam rumah! Kalau kau jatuh atau menabrak guci-guci kesayangan nenek bagaimana? Kau mau tanggung jawab? Oh aku lupa, nenek itu takkan berani memarahimu, nanti ujungnya pasti aku yang-"

"STOP!" Jimin memotong, "...Kau belum membalas sapaan adikmu ini, malah mengomel tanpa jeda!"

Kim Seokjin -namja yang mengomel itu- pun memasang senyum terpaksa. "Ohhh~ selamat pagi tuan muda Jimiiiinn!" Ucapnya dibuat-buat, membuat Jimin makin merengut.

"Ish, itu terdengar kurang ikhlas." katanya "oh, dan juga, jangan panggil aku tuan muda! Kau bahkan bukan pelayan disini." ujarnya lalu duduk disalah satu kursi meja makan.

Seokjin datang dari dapur yang sebenarnya masih satu ruangan dengan meja makan itu sambil membawa segelas susu. Lalu meletakkannya didepan Jimin.

"Baiklah, Selamat pagi Jimin adikku~" Kali ini ia tersenyum tulus saat mengatakannya. Lantas ia duduk dikursi yang biasa ditempati oleh kepala keluarga. Karena Seokjin yang paling tua disini, jadi dia yang duduk disana.

"Begitu kan lebih enak didengar hyung. Oh! Selamat pagi Hoseok hyung!"

Selanjutnya Jimin menyapa Hoseok yang baru menghampiri mereka dengan penampilan sangat rapih dan formal. Ya, sebab dia akan bekerja di kantor. Suara decitan kursi terdengar saat Hoseok duduk berhadapan dengan Jimin, tanpa membalas atau menatapnya sedikitpun. Dan Jimin sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Walau kesedihan tetap saja terbaca dari raut wajahnya.

Seokjin pun segera mengalihkan perhatian si bungsu yang tampak bersedih itu.

"Jadi...boleh aku tahu, apa yang membuatmu begitu semangat pagi ini hingga berlarian didalam rumah?"

Berhasil.

Pertanyaan Seokjin berhasil membuat Jimin nampak sangat bersemangat menjawabnya.

"Kau tau hyung?"

"Ehmm?" Seokjin menopang dagu, bersiap mendengarkan dengan seksama, apapun yang hendak dicelotehkan adiknya.

"Pagi ini, Yoongi hyung akan-"

Belum usai Jimin menjawab, suara klakson mobil terdengar dari luar sana, bersamaan dengan Hoseok yang berhenti mengunyah sarapannya. Seokjin melirik Jimin yang nampak bertambah senang saja.

"Oooh~ jadi iniii?" godanya

Jimin tersenyum kecil, namun terlihat sedikit heran.

"Cepat sekali dia datang? Hyung, aku berangkat dulu! Yoongi hyung sudah menungguku," Jimin berdiri dan hendak berlari lagi, sebelum Seokjin menghentikannya dengan berkata,

"Hey Jimini! Kau belum sarapan!"

"Aku buru buru hyung! Kasihan Yoongi hyung,"

"Yasudah, minum saja susunya! Kau tak mungkin kan tega membuang susu buatan hyungmu ini?"

Dan Jimin menurut, menghabiskan segelas susu itu dengan sekali teguk, lalu berlari lagi.

"Aku berangkat Hyung! Byeee~~~"

"HEY!" Seokjin berseru lagi, "...APA KAU SUDAH MINUM O-"

"SUDAH HYUNG SUDAH!" Jimin langsung menyahut dari jauh sana.

Seokjin hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah adik bungsunya itu.

"Anak itu, jika sudah menyangkut Yoon-"

Prang !

"Astaga!" Seokjin dibuat terkejut saat Hoseok tiba-tiba saja membanting sendok dan garpu pada piringnya. Tidak kencang, namun cukup menimbulkan bunyi yang membuat hyungnya itu kaget.

"Aku juga berangkat." Lantas dia pergi begitu saja.

Seokjin memandang piring itu, lalu punggung Hoseok yang mulai menjauh.

"Bahkan dia baru memakannya satu suap," Gumamnya, lalu kembali berseru "Hati-hati Jung Hoseok!"

* * *

Suga melirik Jimin yang tengah berjalan cepat kearah mobilnya.

"Yoongi hyung! Selamat pagi!" Sapanya dengan amat bersemangat saat membuka pintu mobil, lalu duduk disampingnya.

"Tsk! Kau itu lama sek-"

Omelan Suga terhenti saat melihat seseorang keluar dari pintu rumah Jimin. Seseorang itu, Hoseok yang tengah menatap lurus kearah mobil mereka. Ekspresi datar Suga hilang, berganti dengan senyuman-

"Oh, Pagi Jimin sayang. Kau nampak bersemangat hari ini..."

- **penuh kepalsuan.**

Lantas lelaki bermarga Min itu tiba-tiba menarik tengkuk Jimin dan menempelkan bibir mereka. Membuat Jimin yang hendak memasang sabuk pengaman cukup terkejut. Itu berlangsung cukup lama, sampai Hoseok yang tengah berdiri disana memutuskan untuk pergi ke mobilnya sendiri yang terparkir di bagasi samping rumah.

Dengan itu, Suga pun melepaskan bibirnya dari Jimin , lalu mulai menyalakan mesin mobil.

 **Kembali** , wajah dingin itu kembali.

Jimin tak begitu menyadari, karena dia masih terkejut atas ciuman mendadak itu. Ia menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja mendapatkan sesuatu yang tak terduga dari orang disampingnya. Hanya menempel , tanpa melakukan apapun yang lebih cukup membuat Jimin tersenyum senang hingga eyesmilenya tercipta.

Satu bulan tak bertemu untuk kemudian diberi morning kiss seperti itu, siapa yang tak bahagia?

"Jangan berekspresi berlebihan begitu,"

 _oh, atau sang pemberi yang justru tak bahagia._

"...kau seperti tak pernah melakukannya saja."

"Uh?" Jimin mengerjap "...maaf, aku hanya terlalu senang karena hyung bisa menjemputku, dan juga-"

"itu karena kebetulan aku ada urusan dikampus pagi ini. Kalau tidak, sejujurnya aku malas _begini_."

Senyuman Jimin sedikit luntur, namun ia berpura pura tak mengerti dengan kalimat _begini_ yang dimaksud tunangannya itu.

Setengah perjalanan mereka dihabiskan hanya dengan terdiam satu sama lain. Sebenarnya Jimin ingin banyak mengobrol dengan Suga. Tapi ia tak mau mengganggu konsentrasi mengemudinya. Biarlah, Suga sudah mau menjemput pun cukup mengobati kerinduannya setelah sebulan tak bertemu.

Universitas tempat mereka menuntut ilmu tinggal berjarak beberapa meter saja, barulah Jimin berani angkat bicara.

"Ekhm- Yoongi hyung,"

Suga hanya menjawab dengan gumaman samar tanpa memandang sosok disampingnya.

"Apa schedulemu benar-benar padat? Tak adakah waktu untuk-"

"Tak ada." Suga spontan menyela dengan tegas."Bisa menjemputmu pun sudah beruntung, jadi kau jangan melunjak."

Jimin mengatupkan mulutnya, lantas menghembuskan nafas pelan "Baiklah, maaf. Aku hanya bertanya, hyung. Beberapa waktu lalu, keluargaku menanyakan mengapa kau dan aku jarang terlihat bersama? Aku jadi bingung menjawabnya," tuturnya kemudian.

"Bingung untuk apa? Kau hanya tinggal bilang jika aku sibuk bersama bandku. selesai." Suga menjawab sekenanya. masih enggan menatap sang lawan bicara.

"Aku tahu, hyung. Tapi, mereka terus bertanya apakah hubunganku denganmu baik-baik saja jika kau sesibuk itu ? kita bahkan bukan berpacaran lagi Yoongi hyung, tapi bertunang-"

 _ **Ckiittt-**_

Jimin sontak terkejut saat Suga mendadak mengerem mobilnya.

"Kau turun disini saja, disana banyak fansku. Bisa jadi bulan bulanan jika aku ketahuan datang bersamamu."

Jimin menatap keluar. Benar, didepan gerbang utama yang lumayan jauh dari tempatnya sekarang, banyak gadis gadis yang ia perkirakan fans dari tunangannya. lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas pelan. pengalihan dari rasa kecewa yang coba ia tahan. Ia bahkan belum usai menuntaskan apa yang ingin ia utarakan.

"Baiklah. Aku turun disini. Terimakasih sudah menjemput dan mengantarku." Jimin melepas sabuk pengaman, lantas hendak membuka pintu sebelum suara Suga menginterupsinya.

"Tolong,"

Hening sejenak

"...tolong jangan pernah membahas hal itu lagi. Aku tak mau sampai ada wartawan atau fans yang mendengarnya. Kau mengerti?!

Masih hening.

Jimin terdiam sejenak mendengar ucapan Suga. Ada kilatan rasa sesak yang melintasi perasaanya, namun Jimin memaksakan dua sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum, walau sang tunangan takkan melihatnya.

"Aku mengerti, Yoongi hyung." ucapnya lebih seperti sebuah bisikkan.

"Yasudah, cepat keluar-"

Dan Park Jimin benar benar keluar. Meninggalkan Min Suga yang memperhatikan langkahnya sambil berdesis pelan,

 _ **-cepat keluar dari hidupku, karena aku tidak menyukai ikatan ini.**_


	3. FlashBack

_**Yoongi menyukai musik.**_

 _ **Yoongi gemar bermain gitar.**_

 _ **Yoongi pandai menciptakan lagu.**_

 _ **Yoongi masuk ke sebuah agensi melalui jalur audisi dan dilatih selama dua tahun, lalu dipersiapkan untuk debut dengan project grup band, bukan boyband seperti kebanyakan. Dia akan menjadi gitarist sekaligus Leader dari band yang rencana nya akan diisi lima personil, namun urung karena sang keyboardist tiba tiba menghilang dan cukup membuat mereka ketar-ketir karena jadwal debut sudah didepan mata.**_

 _ **Yoongi dan yang lain tak mau gagal. mereka tetap melanjutkan ini walau tanpa keyboardist. Mereka harus benar-benar berdiri diatas panggung sebagai band sungguhan.**_

 _ **Seminggu jelang debutnya, Min Yoongi kembali bertemu batu yang hampir menyandung karirnya lagi. Ia tak tahu apapun saat tiba-tiba mendapat panggilan dari orangtuanya. Mereka bilang ini mendesak dan Yoongi harus segera pulang. Beruntung pihak agensi memberinya waktu satu hari dan harus segera kembali karena waktu debut semakin dekat.**_

 _ **Yoongi pulang dengan sambutan cukup buruk. Mendapat beberapa tamparan keras dari sang Ayah, dan bahkan nyaris dihajar menggunakan stick golf jika saja sang ibu tak mencegah.**_

 _ **"Kemana saja kau bocah tak tahu diri?!" Kemurkaan lelaki paruh baya itu tak bisa ditahan lagi "Ayahmu sedang pusing setengah mati karena perusahaan hampir bangkrut, dan kau malah asyik dengan kegiatan tak jelasmu itu!"**_

 _ **"Musik bukan kegiatan tak jel-"**_

 _ **PLAKKK !**_

 _ **Tamparan lagi.**_

 _ **"Diam!" Tuan Min membentak "...jangan mengeluarkan kalimat apapun untuk membela kegiatan yang membuatmu melupakan keluarga, dan bersikap seolah tak tahu jika kehidupan keluargamu sedang memburuk!"**_

 _ **Yoongi tahu betul ayahnya sangat murka hingga urat-urat dilehernya mencuat. Tapi ia rasa ia harus membela diri.**_

 _ **"Aku sudah melakukan sebisaku, Ayah." Ucapnya "aku berhenti kuliah agar ayah tak perlu mengeluarkan uang lagi! Lalu aku akan membantu ayah mencari u-"**_

 _ **"Dengan bermain musik itu?" Ayahnya menyela "...Mana ?! Mana hasil dari kau bermain alat sialan yang sama sekali tak membantu itu? Kau bahkan pergi dari rumah tanpa pernah pulang! Membiarkan aku dan hyungmu seperti pengemis, memelas bantuan kesana kemari! Dan kau tak pernah muncul barang sedikitpun! Apa itu bisa disebut membantu? Hah? Jawab Min Yoongi!"**_

 _ **"Aku sedang berusaha, ayah! Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi aku akan debut dan-"**_

 _ **"PERSETAN DENGAN DEBUTMU ITU!"**_

 _ **Mulut Yoongi seketika terkatup.**_

 _ **"Ayah, sudahlah," kakak satu-satunya itu merangkul bahu Yoongi, bermaksud membela dan menghentikan suasana tegang ini. Namun sang ayah tetap saja pada emosinya.**_

 _ **"Tak usah membela adikmu, Yoonjae-a! Dia datang terlambat. Kau terlambat Min Yoongi! Perusahaan sudah mulai membaik karena aku dan hyungmu berhasil meminta bantuan teman lamaku. Dan kau? Kau sama sekali tak ikut andil dalam hal ini !"**_

 _ **Yoongi menahan kesal dalam hati. Ia sudah susah payah bertahan dalam pelatihan selama bertahun tahun, menahan keinginannya untuk pulang, menahan rasa rindunya pada keluarga, lalu seperti ini tanggapan ayahnya?. Sang ibu pun hanya diam tanpa membelanya.**_

 _ **Harusnya ia pulang dengan sambutan hangat karena akan meraih apa yang ia sudah usahakan selama ini. Ia akan segera debut! Kenapa reaksinya malah seperti ini?**_

 _ **"Lalu ayah mau aku melakukan apa?" Yoongi bertanya, "...Apa yang harus kuperbuat agar ayah merasa aku ikut andil disini?!" Bisa ia lihat sang ayah mengatur nafasnya sejenak. Hingga kemudian mengatakan hal yang-**_

 _ **"Bertunangan dengan putra bungsu dari keluarga itu. Malam ini juga."**_

 _ **-membuat mata sipit Yoongi sontak membulat lebar, "APA ?!"**_

 _ **"Aku tak menerima penolakan, Min Yoongi."**_

 _ **Yoongi masih mematung di tempatnya bahkan saat sang ayah berbalik menuju kamar dilantai atas.**_

 _ **"B-bertunangan?" Ia terbata, masih mencerna apa yang dikatakan ayahnya.**_

 _ **"Lakukan saja apa yang ayahmu katakan jika kau masih ingin dianggap dikeluarga ini. Malam ini juga acara pertunangan itu akan berlangsung di rumah , sayang..." Ibunya pun menaikki tangga menyusul ayahnya.**_

 _ **Tidak, tidak. Yoongi menggelengkan kepala.**_

 _ **"AYAH!" Si bungsu itu lantas berteriak, "MANA BOLEH BEGINI? AYAH! IBU! AKU TIDAK MAU!" Tak ada balasan. Yoongi tak menyerah, "KALIAN TIDAK BISA MEMUTUSKANNYA TANPA PERSETUJUANKU! AYAH! IBU!" Suaranya mengisi seluruh ruangan dirumah ini.**_

 _ **"Sudahlah Yoongi-a, kau tak bisa menolak" Seseorang disampingnya berbicara menenangkan. Tapi Yoongi sama sekali tak bisa tenang di situasi seperti ini.**_

 _ **Jadi, hal mendesak yang dimaksud orang tuanya itu adalah, Yoongi harus bertunangan dengan orang yang tak dikenal nya sama sekali?! Gila !**_

 _ **"Hyung, mana bisa begini? Tidak. aku tidak mau! Aku harus bicara dengan ayah-"**_

 _ **"Min Yoongi!" Yoonjae menarik adiknya yang berniat menaikki tangga dan menyusul orangtuanya, "Kau mau ayah menyiksamu hingga mati?! Ayah benar benar marah padamu saat ini! Setidaknya buatlah dia menganggapmu menyelamatkan keluarga kita juga!"**_

 _ **"Tapi hyung-"**_

 _ **"Malam ini kita akan berkunjung ke rumah mereka, acara besar sudah disiapkan untuk pertunanganmu dengan-"**_

 _ **"Shit! Persetan dengan pertunangan itu! Kalian gila !"**_

* * *

 _ **Yoongi membenci pesta pesta semacam ini. Walau jujur, ini adalah pesta paling mewah dan megah yang pernah ia kunjungi. Tamu-tamu yang datang adalah kalangan kelas atas. Pantas saja keluarga ini mampu membantu perusahaan keluarganya yang hampir bangkrut.**_

 _ **Sayang, seberapa kagum pun Yoongi akan kemewahan pesta ini, dia sama sekali tak menikmatinya. Sedari tadi ia hanya menyendiri, setelah sebelumnya sempat diperkenalkan pada beberapa rekan kerja sang ayah. Tak lupa, diperkenankan pada kakek dan nenek dari calon tunangan -yang tak Yoongi kenali-. Dan Yoongi hanya memasang senyuman sesopan mungkin walau itu palsu. Yoongi tak tahu kenapa yang diperkenalkan hanya kakek dan neneknya, bukan orang tuanya. Tapi ia tak mau pusing memikirkannya. Siapa yang perduli?**_

 _ **Yoongi sebenarnya muak dan ingin lari ke tempat berlatihnya jika saja dia tidak ingat bahwa sang ayah bisa saja membunuhnya bila ia melakukan itu.**_

 _ **"Hei!"**_

 _ **Yoongi menoleh ketika seseorang memanggilnya. Dia tak tahu dirinya melamun sedalam apa karena tanpa disadarinya, seseorang itu sudah berdiri didekatnya.**_

 _ **"Kau putra dari Tuan Min? Kau Min Yoongi ?!" Tanyanya. Yoongi hanya mengangguk pelan. Orang yang lebih tinggi darinya itu lantas tersenyum. "Wah! Beruntungnya adikku akan bertunangan dengan pemuda tampan sepertimu! Ah, aku Kim Seokjin."**_

 _ **Yoongi hanya tersenyum samar sambil membalas jabatan tangan Seokjin. Dalam hati ia tertawa. Konyol. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa semua orang tampak bahagia sekali?**_

 _ **Bertunangan dengan seseorang yang sama sekali tak kau kenal dan belum pernah kau jumpai bahkan lewat foto, tidakkah itu konyol? Benar, ini konyol, bodoh, dan Yoongi sangat membencinya.**_

 _ **"Adikku masih bersiap didalam. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Yoongi-a. Lima menit lagi acara akan dimulai." Ujar Seokjin memberi tahu.**_

 _ **Hah, siapa perduli tentang adiknya? Justru Yoongi mengharapkan yang lebih lama lagi, atau bila perlu batalkan saja sekalian pertunangan ini!**_

 _ **"Mari ikut aku! Acara tukar cincin akan dilaksanakan didepan sana." Seokjin menunjuk sebuah panggung kecil didepan sana.**_

 _ **Astaga Tuhan, ini sungguh membuatku muak!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Yoongi bukan seseorang yang akan grogi hanya karena berdiri diatas panggung dan menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang. Karena itulah dia rela dilatih bertahun tahun untuk menjadi idol. Tapi, sekarang atmosfirnya berbeda. Dia berdiri ditempat dimana ia akan melakukan tukar cincin dengan-**_

 _ **Oh shit!**_

 _ **Ini gila!**_

 _ **Semua tamu menatapnya dengan mengatakan, wah! beruntungnya putra bungsu yang akan bertunangan dengan pemuda tampan seperti Yoongi! atau justru sebaliknya, Wah! Beruntungnya Yoongi bisa bertunangan dengan putra bungsu dari keluarga konglomerat di negeri ini!**_

 _ **Hah, apanya yang beruntung? Aku bahkan tak tahu nama-**_

 _ **"Hobi...?" Gumaman kecil lolos dari bibirnya saat melihat tiga orang yang mengenakan tuxedo dengan rapihnya, berjalan menuruni tangga. Tak ada yang mendengar gumamannya karena semua tamu pun kini memusatkan perhatian pada tiga orang itu. Satu dari mereka adalah Seokjin, yang tadi berpamitan untuk menjemput adiknya diatas. Dia tak tahu siapa namja dengan tuxedo putih yang berjalan ditengah. Tapi dia tahu, satu yang lain adalah, seseorang yang Yoongi sebutkan namanya.**_

 _ **Dia... Jung Hoseok?**_

 _ **Yoongi tak sadar seberapa dalam dia menatap salah satu dari ketiga itu, hingga tak sadar Seokjin dan si tuxedo putih sudah berdiri didekatnya. Sementara satu yang lain berdiri dibawah, menatap Yoongi dengan raut sulit dijabarkan**_ _ **.**_

 _ **"Nah, Yoongi-a," Seokjin berkata, "...ini adikku. Calon tunanganmu, Park Jimin."**_

* * *

 **Min** _ **Yoongi tak pernah bermain-main dengan ucapannya.**_

 _ **DIA-TIDAK-MENYUKAI-PERTUNANGAN-INI.**_

 _ **Dia memang menerima Jimin yang baru ditemuinya malam itu sebagai tunangan. Ia bersedia memasangkan cincin pada namja yang baru ia tahu nama dan rupanya. Ia juga mau mencium kening namja itu walau matanya terus melirik pada seseorang dibawah sana. Yoongi memang menerima Jimin, tapi maaf saja, Yoongi takkan pernah mau mengakuinya. Dan Yoongi sudah mewanti-wanti hal ini sejak awal.**_

 _ **"Kau nampak bahagia." Yoongi berujar datar pada Jimin yang ada itu sedari tadi tak pernah melepaskan senyum hingga eye smilenya tercipta. Manis sekali. Oh, tapi maaf saja Yoongi tak tertarik. Jadi ia lebih memilih memandang lurus kedepan, bukan lagi pada Jimin yang berdiri disampingnya.**_

 _ **"A-apa begitu terlihat?"**_

 _ **"Kenapa kau bahagia?" Yoongi bertanya lagi, tetap dengan nada yang sangat datar. Ia tak khawatir akan dicurigai orang, karena dia dan Jimin kini tengah menjauh dari para tamu untuk menikmati waktu berdua.**_

 _ **Shit,**_

 _ **Buang saja kalimat 'menikmati' itu karena Yoongi sama sekali tak merasakannya.**_

 _ **"Tentu saja karena kita telah resmi bertunangan. itu sebabnya aku baha-"**_

 _ **"Tapi aku tidak."**_

 _ **Senyuman dari bibir Jimin yang pucat itu sedikit luntur, saat Yoongi memotong jawabannya begitu saja. Tapi ia tetap berusaha menpertahankan senyum itu agar tak terlihat oleh Yoongi.**_

 _ **"Kau tak suka?" Kali ini Jimin yang bertanya.**_

 _ **"Menurutmu?" Tapi Yoongi membalikkan pertanyaan lagi untuknya. Dan itu Jimin anggap sebagai sebuah jawaban tak langsung jika Yoongi memang benar tak menyukai ini.**_

 _ **Hening.**_

 _ **Jimin mengulum bibirnya sejenak, "Kau bisa," ia menghela nafas, "...melepaskan cincin kita, dan kembali ke tengah acara jika kau tak suka. Aku akan meminta kakek membatalkan ini semua."**_

 _ **Yoongi tertawa sinis mendengar penawaran Jimin, dan lawan bicaranya itu nampak mengerutkan dahi tanda tak memahami.**_

 _ **Apa yang Yoongi tertawakan?**_

 _ **"Oh, aku ingin." Tawanya habis "...Sangat ingin sekali! Kalau bisa kulakukan itu dari tadi, berlari dari acara konyol nan memuakkan ini. Sayangnya aku tak bisa."**_

 _ **Yoongi tak tahu ia sudah membuat senyuman itu benar benar luntur sekarang. Ia sama sekali tak mau menatap Jimin daritadi.**_

 _ **"...Aku tak mau mempermalukan keluargaku sendiri, lalu akhirnya ayah akan menghajarku dengan stick golfnya, atau menyiksaku hingga mati,-"**_

 _ **Jimin hendak menyela jawaban Yoongi, dan berkata jika memang itu alasannya, maka Yoongi tak perlu takut. Jimin akan coba berbicara baik-baik pada Tuan Min bahwa anaknya tak menyukai pertunangan ini. Namun belum sempat Jimin membuka mulut, Yoongi sudah lebih dulu melanjutkan jawabannya,**_

 _ **"-Oh , sebenarnya tak apa jika aku lebih baik mati daripada bertunangan dengan orang yang sama sekali tak ku cintai ini. Tapi maaf saja, aku punya mimpi dan belum mau mati sebelum impianku tercapai."**_

 _ **Tepat. Menohok dihati Jimin.**_

 _ **Dia bukan orang yang semudah itu menitikkan airmata, tapi perkataan Yoongi benar-benar menyesakkan baginya hingga airmata itu memaksa ingin keluar.**_

 _ **"Begitu?" Jimin mati matian menahan airmata dan suara bergetarnya "Baiklah, lanjutkan mimpimu, dan aku akan mendukung mu dari sini."**_

 _ **"Tentu saja. Tanpa kau dukung pun aku akan tetap melanjutkannya. Sebenarnya, aku bukan seseorang yang tergila-gila pada materi. Menjijikan bagiku bila harus menjadikan impianku sebagai ladang uang. tapi bertunangan denganmu pun sama menjijikannya. Jadi kurasa, pemikiranku berubah," Yoongi menghela nafasnya lalu kembali berkata "Aku, harus menggapai impianku untuk mendapatkan uang banyak. Agar aku bisa mengangkat kembali kehidupan keluargaku tanpa harus dibantu oleh keluargamu. Dengan begitu, aku bisa bebas darimu," Yoongi menatapnya tajam, "...Park Jimin."**_

 _ **Sedikitpun Yoongi tak menyadari, betapa kasar perkataannya tadi. Ia berbalik badan, mendapati Jimin tengah menunduk dalam. Yoongi tak perduli jika ia baru saja melukai hati tunangannya itu. Karena yang Yoongi perdulikan sekarang adalah, seseorang yang tengah memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan tatapan datarnya dari balik punggung Jimin. Alih-alih meminta maaf, Yoongi malah memilih untuk berjalan menghampiri orang itu, dan meninggalkan Jimin dengan segala luka yang baru saja ia torehkan. Dan luka itu, akan terus ia buat tanpa pernah ia obati sedikitpun.**_

 _ **Pertunangan ini, sejak awal sudah ternodai.**_


	4. The (fake) Clarification

Jimin menutup pintu mobil Suga dengan hati-hati. Lalu mulai melangkah pelan menuju gerbang kampusnya. Ada rasa sedih yang ia pendam.

Segini sajakah ?

Setelah kurang lebih sebulan tak bertemu, hanya seginikah waktu yang ia punya dengan tunangannya? cuma terjadi obrolan dan kecupan singkat saja (itupun Suga seperti terpaksa melakukannya). Dan juga, sepenggal kalimat terakhir namja bermarga Min yang masih terngiang ditelinganya.

 _ **Tolong , jangan pernah membahas hal itu lagi. Aku tak mau sampai ada wartawan atau fans yang mendengarnya. Kau mengerti?!**_

 _Aku mengerti. Tapi. . .Wajarkah ini ?_

Dengan status **bertunangan** -selama satu tahun lebih- , wajarkah interaksi kaku semacam ini terjadi? Jarang bertemu, jarang mengobrol, jarang bersama. Wajarkah ini ?!

Tentu saja tid-

"Wajar saja..." Gumam Jimin pelan, manakala mobil Suga melaju mendahuluinya , lalu disambut teriakan antusias dari penggemarnya disana. Sampai mobil itu memasuki area kampus pun penggemar yang rata-rata seorang gadis itu masih saja berteriak memanggil-manggil 'SUGA! SUGA OPPA! YOONGI OPPA!'. Mereka mungkin bisa saja menerobos masuk jika tak ada pihak keamanan yang berjaga.

Kembali ke pertanyaan tadi, _**wajarkah ini ?**_ Dan jawaban Jimin yang menyatakan jika ini wajar terjadi.

Jimin bukan orang jahat yang tak tahu diri. Jimin bukan orang bodoh yang tak tahu situasi. Park Jimin cukup pandai memposisikan diri. Siapa dia, siapa tunangannya.

Jelas, dia hanya mahasiswa biasa. Sedangkan Suga, Yoongi hyungnya itu adalah seorang idola.

Jadi, wajar bila keadaan seperti ini terjadi. **Jarang bertemu, jarang mengobrol, jarang bersama.** Karena dia dan Suga, tak seperti pasangan lain yang bebas melenggang pergi kencan kemanapun atau dimanapun mereka suka. Tidak. Dia dan Suga tidak bisa begitu. Karena-

 _"Whoa! Tadi itu Suga oppa keren sekali kan?"_

 _"Yep! Bukan hanya saat bermain gitar, menyetir pun ternyata dia tetap mempesonaaaa~ YaTuhaaan, aku jatuh cinta~"_

 _"Hey! Dia oppaku tahu!"_

 _"Ya ya ya~~ dia milik semua penggemarnya , selama dia belum punya kekasih._

 _Hahaha~"_

 **...penggemar**.

Dimana-mana penggemar. Kesana kemari diikuti penggemar. Suga benar-benar sudah menjadi seorang idola sekarang. Dia benar-benar ada dipuncak. Dia berhasil menggapai apa yang ia impikan.

Dan Jimin, tak boleh kesal akan hal itu. Dia sendiri yang dulu mengatakan akan mendukung Suga. Jadi, apapun yang terjadi sekarang, Jimin harus memahami dan menerima.

"OI! Jimin! PARK JIMIN!"

Jimin tersentak dari lamunannya. Menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menoleh mencari sumber suara. Dia baru sadar sudah berada didalam area kampus. Lamunannya terlalu dalam ternyata.

"Jiminiii~~"

Dapat ia lihat dua orang sedang berlari tergopoh-gopoh kearahnya. Dua orang yang amat ia kenali.

"Yatuhan aku lelah sekali!" keluh satu dari mereka yang bersurai blonde dengan panjang sebahu. meski penampilannya sama cantik dengan gadis kebanyakan, dia punya jakun di lehernya. jadi dia lelaki.

"Ish! kau ini kenapa? Kami panggil berkali-kali tak menoleh juga!" kali ini protes dilayangkan oleh namja lain yang berambut lebih pendek, seperti namja pada umumnya. keduanya sibuk mengatur nafas mereka. Sepertinya mereka berlari cukup jauh untuk menyusul Jimin.

Dua namja itu, Jeonghan dan Seungcheol. sahabat Jimin.

"Jangankan menoleh, dia berhenti saja tidak. Oh, aku bahkan ragu bocah ini mendengar panggilan kita, Seungcheol-ah, huh!" Jeonghan menggerutu seraya mengibaskan telapak tangan didepan wajahnya.

Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Aaah- maaf. Maaf, Jeonghan-a, Seungcheol-a. Aku benar-benar-"

"Ah, sudahlah." Seungcheol memotongnya "...Lupakan saja Jimin-a. Tak apa, hitung-hitung olahraga haha." Ujarnya diiringi tawa singkat.

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan beriringan.

"Ohya, ngomong-ngomong didepan itu ada apa? Kenapa banyak sekali gadis-gadis cantik ya? Waaah aku jadi ingin meminta nomor tel-"

"Ekhm!"

Choi Seungcheol meringis kecil mendapat tatapan tajam dari Yoon Jeonghan. sedangkan Park Jimin hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Tidak. Aku bercanda Jeonghoney." Jeonghani. ah, panggilan yang manis. setahu Jimin kedua namja itu memang dekat. tapi belum ada status yang jelas. mungkin bisa disebut PDKT? entahlah.

"Tapi aku serius, didepan itu ada apa? Apa ada demo?" Seungcheol kembali menanyakan hal tadi.

"Ish! Kau ini norak, tuli, atau bagaimana sih? Sudah jelas mereka ada disana karena Min Suga. Memangnya kau tak dengar mereka terus membicarakan tentang leader ROCKMANTIC Band itu?" Jeonghan menanggapi pertanyaan itu. Sedangkan Jimin hanya terdiam, menyimak.

"Min Sug-? Lead-oh! Si MUTASI itu?"

"Ha?" Jeonghan menaikkan satu alisnya "...apa? MUTASI apa sih maksudmu?"

"Iya, MUTASI. Muka Tanpa Ekspresi !?"

Jimin meringis pelan mendengar ucapan Seungcheol. Bagaimanapun oknum yang disebut 'mutasi' itu adalah tunangannya.

"Hmffffft~" Jeonghan yang tengah mengikat rambut ke belakang itu terlihat menahan tawa "...kau ada-ada saja Seungcheol-a. Tapi, kuberi tahu ya, kau tak pantas menghina Min Suga sementara kau tak lebih tampan dan keren darinya!" Ucap Jeonghan, meledek. Seungcheol pun berdecak.

"Ck, hey! Apa gunanya berwajah tampan dan keren jika tak pernah tersenyum? Cih, berekspesi pun jarang. Apa dia bahkan manusia?" Balasnya sarkasme, membuat Jeonghan tak tahan untuk menoyor pelan kepala temannya itu. Sedikit kesulitan karena Jimin berjalan ditengah mereka.

"Terserahmulah! Tapi, tumben sekali ya Min Suga kuliah? padahal jadwalnya pasti sedang padat. Waaah~ dia itu sudah tampan, berbakat, rajin pula. Bahagia sekali ya kalau jadi kekasihnya ?" Jeonghan membayang-bayang. Sementara Seungcheol hanya memutar bola matanya, malas. dan Jimin lagi-lagi hanya diam.

"Tak ada yang mau dengan lelaki macam dia. Percaya padaku! Pacarnya takkan bahagia karena akan selalu tersisihkan oleh karir. Belum lagi, fans-fansnya yang membludak dan fanatik itu. Kalau Min Suga ketahuan punya pacar, aku yakin mereka akan-"

"Hey! Hey! Seungcheol-a, Jeonghan-a!" kali ini Jimin membuka suara, menyela perbincangan dua sahabatnya "...Apa kalian berdua sudah sarapan? Aku belum. Mau menemaniku?"

Dan keduanya serempak mengangguk.

Akhirnya...acara menggosipkan Min Suga selesai juga.

* * *

 **myfiancé**

* * *

Suga segera keluar begitu dosen menuntaskan materi kuliahnya untuk hari ini. Ia harus segera mengejar waktu menuju studio tempat ia dan bandnya biasa berlatih. Malam nanti, mereka akan tampil disebuah acara musik off air. Manager dan teman temannya pasti sudah menunggu disana.

Dia membalas setiap sapa dari mahasiswa dengan senyum tipisnya, dan memilih tak menghiraukan setiap bisik dari mereka yang mungkin tak menyukainya karena Suga jarang masuk kuliah.

Biarlah. Anggap saja mereka sirik padanya yang sekarang tengah mereguk kesuksesan.

Ponsel di saku jeansnya bergetar, tanda pesan masuk.

 **From: Kwonmina**

 **gula, kau sudah selesai kuliah?**

Suga tersenyum saat mengetahui salah satu teman sepekerjaannya itu yang mengirim pesan. Lalu ia mulai mengetik jawaban pada touchscreennya sambil tetap berjalan menyusuri tangga dan koridor kampus ini.

 **To: Kwonmina**

 **Sudah, baru saja. apa semuanya sudah datang?**

 **From: Kwonmina**

 **Oh, baru ada aku dan Wheein. Dowoon sedang dalam perjalanan. kau cepatlah datang, gula!**

 **To: Kwonmina**

 **Aku mengerti. sebentar lagi aku sampai.**

Suga kembali memasukkan ponsel kedalam saku jeansnya. Lalu membelokkan langkah menuju tempat parkir. Namun langkahnya menjadi pelan manakala ia tak sengaja melihat tiga orang yang sedang asyik mengobrol di taman samping kampus ini.

Tanpa diketahui dua temannya, salah seorang itu menoleh pada Suga, lalu tersenyum hingga menampakkan eyesmilenya. Suga hanya tak berkedip sepersekian detik, tanpa membalas senyuman itu. Lantas kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Ponselnya kembali bergetar, tepat saat namja bersurai blonde itu membuka pintu mobilnya.

Pasti Mina membalas pesannya lagi, pikir Suga.

Jadi ia buru buru merogoh sakunya, sambil berdiri didepan pintu yang terbuka. Namun raut wajahnya seketika berubah tak bersahabat saat menatap layar ponsel itu. Ia pun melempar ponselnya kedalam mobil, tanpa berniat membalas pesan itu.

Selanjutnya, Suga ikut masuk ke bangku pengemudi. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, ia menoleh pada ponsel yang tergeletak disampingnya.

 **From: pjm**

 **Kelihatannya kau buru buru sekali, hyung? jadwal hari ini pasti padat. jangan terlalu lelah. Semangat Yoongi hyung!**

* * *

 **myfiancé**

* * *

 **ROCKMANTIC**.

Siapa yang tak tahu mereka? Grup band beraliran Poprock yang tengah meniti karir selama satu setengah tahun belakangan ini. Meskipun baru, namun ROCKMANTIC terbilang cukup sukses. 3 mini album telah diluncurkan dan laku keras dipasar musik, secara digital, pun pisikal. baik di negeri sendiri, maupun mancanegara. Berbagai penghargaan sebagai pendatang baru pun tak luput mereka raih. Sebagai pembuktian, bahwa mereka diakui. Bermusik sebagai grup band ditengah menjamurnya boygrup girlgrup bukanlah hal mudah. Mereka tak mengandalkan tarian energik, tapi real bermain alat musik. Selain itu dalam grup mereka terdapat anggota lelaki sekaligus perempuan.

Min Suga dengan gitarnya. Dia mampu melakukan rap juga.

Yoon Dowoon dengan Drumnya.

Kwon Mina dengan Bassnya.

Dan Jung Wheein dengan suara khasnya.

Rencananya, tahun ini ROCKMANTIC akan meluncurkan sebuah full album yang lebih memukau. album pertama mereka. dan juga, konser tunggal yang sudah dinanti banyak penggemar diluar sana. Ini tahun yang sibuk.

"Yoon Dowoon!"

Seseorang yang dipanggil Yoon Dowoon itu menoleh dan tersenyum lebar mendapati sang Leader sedang berlari menyusulnya.

"Oh? Suga hyung?! Kau baru datang juga?"

Suga mengangguk, lalu keduanya memasukki lift yang akan membawa mereka ke lantai 5 bersama.

"Suga hyung," anggota termuda itu membuka percakapan.

"Hn?" Suga menoleh, namun hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Kau sudah membuka sosmed hari ini?" Tanya Dowoon hati-hati

Suga menggelengkan kepalanya. ia memang belum sempat membuka akun jejaring sosial apapun hari ini.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Suga bertanya balik.

"Wah! Kau harus membukanya segera, kalau tidak semua akunmu itu akan meledak! Duarrrr!" Ujar Dowoon dengan berlebihannya. Tak pelak membuat Suga mengerutkan dahi.

"Memangnya kenapa akunku bisa meledak? dasar berlebihan!" Ujarnya sambil menoyor pelan kepala temannya itu. Dowoon sontak memprotes.

"hey hyung! aku serius. akunku saja sudah kena imbasnya. nanti di twittermu pasti akan banyak mention. atau komentar Instagrammu pun pasti membludak. mereka sedang heboh dengan rumor tentangmu!" Jelasnya.

Suga berdecak sebal. kenapa setiap idol selalu saja terbebani oleh rumor? tidak bisakah ia bermusik dengan tenang? kali ini apa lagi ?

"Ck, rumor lagi. bosan aku. hey, jangan mengingatkanku pada rumor kau dan aku berkencan dulu. Ew! Kkk~" Suga terkikik pelan, membuat Dowoon memutar bola matanya.

Ia jadi ingat rumor beberapa bulan lalu. Saat ia dan leadernya pergi ke cafe berdua malam hari, lalu rumor dia dan Suga berkencan tiba-tiba merebak. Memang apa salahnya, menyisihkan waktu dengan leadermu sendiri? mereka hanya berbicara masalah musik saja, tak lebih.

"Aish! siapa suruh kau masih mengingat itu? Lupakan! yang ini lebih WOW hyung!"

Suga menaikkan satu alisnya "apa sih? aku jadi penas-"

"Mereka bilang, kau telah bertunangan!"

Dan raut wajah Suga berubah lagi seperti saat ia membuka pesan singkat dari Jimin tadi.

* * *

 **myfiancé**

* * *

 _ **BRAK!**_

Pintu studio latihan terbuka secara kasar, membuat Mina dan Wheein yang sedang berdiskusi didalam terlonjak kaget. Namun melihat siapa pelaku nya, mereka tak berani memprotes.

Jelas, karena dia Min Suga.

Leader yang mereka hormati, datang dengan wajah nampak tak bisa dibilang baik. Dibelakangnya, Dowoon menyusul sambil memanggil-manggil nama Leadernya itu.

"Hyung! Suga hyung! Aish- kau ini kenapa?!"

Sejak sang drummer memberi tahu pasal rumor di lift tadi, Suga langsung diam dan tak mengatakan sepatah kalimat pun. Kini ia duduk disalah satu kursi sambil mengecek ponselnya.

"Ada apa ini, Dowoon-a?" Tanya Wheein akhirnya. Dowoon malah mengangkat bahu, lalu duduk ditempat biasa, kursi drum.

"Tak tahu. Aku hanya bertanya saja, Suga hyung tiba-tiba seperti itu."Jawabnya sambil memutar-mutar stick drum ditangan.

Wheein mengernyitkan dahinya, "Memangnya kau bertanya apa? aaa~ apa tentang-"

"DEMI TUHAN! siapa yang membuat rumor murahan seperti ini?!"

Ketiganya terlonjak kaget mendengar Suga berteriak dan berdesis geram. Mina memandang Wheein, dan hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kepala. Dia kemudian beranjak untuk menenangkan leadernya itu.

"Ekhm, Yoongi-a, tenanglah dulu." Ucapnya sambil menepuk pelan bahu Suga. Panggilan manisnya, **gula** , ia tanggalkan dulu jika situasi sedang tak manis begini.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Mina-ya? semakin kesini rumor yang tersebar semakin menggangguku!" ujar Suga dengan kesalnya. Mina mengangguk paham.

"Tapi menurutku, harusnya kau tak usah terlalu menghiraukan rumor ini jika memang tak benar."

"Mina eonni benar, oppa! Reaksimu yang seperti ini malah seperti seseorang yang tertangkap basah." Sambung Wheein membuat Suga seketika menatapnya was-was

"Apa maksudmu, Wheein-a? kau juga termakan rumor sialan itu?"Tanyanya berang.

Wheein hendak menjawab sebelum Mina diam-diam memelototinya, menyuruhnya diam daripada keadaan semakin panas. sang vokalis pun terpaksa bungkam seraya memandang sang drummer. melihat itu Dowoon ikut berseru dari sudut sana.

"Hyung, aku bukan bermaksud menyudutkanmu. Tapi memang ucapan Wheein ada benarnya."

"Diam Yoon Dowoon!" Desis Suga menahan emosinya.

"Nah! Reaksimu justru membuat kami yang melihatnya curiga, jika memang ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dan coba kau sangkal disini. jangan-jangan benar, kau telah-"

"YOON! KUBILANG DI-"

"- **bertunangan**?"

Teriakkan Suga terpotong oleh suara seseorang, tidak, sebenarnya ada dua orang diambang pintu. Keempatnya sontak menoleh dan terkejut mendapati manager mereka berdiri dibelakang CEO management ini. Dan suara tadi adalah milik Lee JaeHwan, CEO LJH Entertainment.

"Sajangnim..."

Saat itu juga keempatnya berdiri lalu membungkuk hormat pada Jaehwan yang mereka panggil Sajangnim. Tentu, seorang CEO datang ke tempat latihan sangat jarang terjadi.

"Ya..." Jaehwan _tersenyum_ singkat.

Namun siapapun tahu, senyuman itu berarti lain. "Min Suga, mari ke ruanganku!" Lalu pergi begitu saja.

Itu bukan ajakan. jelas, itu perintah. Dan Suga hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"Saya mengerti, Sajangnim." jawabnya pelan, lalu pergi mengekor sang CEO. Meninggalkan Mina, Wheein, dan Dowoon, serta Kim Namjoon, manager mereka yang menatap Suga dengan was-was.

"Whoaa- semoga dia selamat~" harap Namjoon sambil masuk ke ruang latihan dan duduk disamping Mina, yang diam-diam juga menggumam sesuatu dalam hatinya.

" _Semoga ini benar-benar hanya rumor..._ "

* * *

 **myfiancé**

* * *

"Oh, kau sudah pulang? Kenapa tak minta dijemput?!"

Seokjin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari acara televisi saat ia melihat Jimin pulang dan sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Hm." Jimin mengangguk dan duduk disamping hyungnya. "...kau juga tumben sudah ada dirumah, hyung? apa Hoseok hyung juga sudah pulang?"tanyanya kemudian.

"Belum. dia masih dikantor. ada beberapa klien lagi yang harus dia temui. Maklumlah dia kan Direktur utama. Beda denganku. pekerjaanku hari ini sedikit, jadi bisa pulang cepat." Jelas Seokjin.

Jimin mengangguk paham.

"Hm, pasti Hosiki hyung kelelahan. Sejak kakek dan nenek kembali ke Amerika, semua tugas jadi jatuh padanya."

Seokjin tersenyum mendengar Jimin mengkhawatirkan Hoseok. "Tak apa, Hoseok sudah dilatih ini untuk waktu yang lama. Dia sudah terbiasa." ujarnya "Ohya, apa kau pulang dengan Yoongi?" Seokjin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak. aku naik bis tadi." jawabnya.

"Eh? kenapa tidak menelponku? kan aku bisa menjemputmu!"

"Ck, kau sudah lelah bekerja, mana aku tega?"

"Setidaknya hubungilah Kang ahjussi! Dia pasti bersedia menjemputmu."

Jimin tertawa kecil "Hey, Jin hyung pikir aku ini anak kecil? aku sudah mahasiswa. apa kata teman-temanku kalau aku masih diantar jemput supir? Ck" Ujar Jimin sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada kursi. Ia hendak menutup matanya sebelum Seokjin berkata;

"Tapi, aku hanya takut kau kenapa-napa Jimini, kau tahu kan kondisi kesé-"

"Seokjin hyung!" Jimin menatap hyungnya itu dengan tajam, kemudian benar-benar menutup mata.

Seokjin hanya menatap adiknya itu dengan kasihan "Lagipula kenapa tunanganmu itu membiarkanmu pulang sendiri, huh? kukira setelah lama tak bertemu, anak itu akan mengajakmu kencan dulu?!"

Jimin terdiam beberapa detik, lantas menjawab "Dia ada schedule." Dan dia yakin, pasti Seokjin sedang memutar bola mata mendengar jawabannya itu.

"Schedule lagi?! Astaga. aku bosan sekali mendengarnya."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Itukan memang pekerjaannya." ucap Jimin masih dalam pejamnya.

Seokjin pun membuang nafasnya "Aku tahu. tunanganmu itu artis, sedang naik daun dan jadwalnya padat. Tapi Jimini, tidakkah ini keterlaluan? kau selalu ditinggalkan hanya karena pekerjaan. Kapan kalian menghabiskan waktu berdua? kuperhatikan jarang sekali. kalian bahkan bukan lagi hanya sepasang kekasih, tapi sudah bertunangan." Tutur Seokjin panjang.

Sementara Jimin tak langsung menanggapi, membuat Seokjin mengerutkan dahi.

"Jimini," panggilnya pelan "...Yoongi memperlakukanmu dengan baik, kan? dia sungguh-sungguh menerima pertunangan ini, kan ?" Lanjutnya bertanya dengan hati-hati

Hening.

Jimin lagi-lagi tak langsung menjawab. Dia masih setia memejamkan matanya. tapi Seokjin tahu anak itu tidaklah tidur.

"Jim-"

"Dia baik, hyung..."

si sulung mengerjapkan matanya. si bungsu menjawab, namun tetap terpejam.

"...Yoongi hyung baiiiik sekali. dia tak bertemu denganku bukannya tidak mau. Tapi, memang itu konsekuensi pekerjaannya. aku yang dulu mengizinkan Yoongi hyung melanjutkan impiannya. aku juga yang menentang kakek memberikan pekerjaan di kantor padanya. Jadi, kenapa aku harus kesal jika sekarang dia sesibuk ini? Lagipula..." Jimin berhenti sekian detik. menarik nafasnya pelan. mempersiapkan lagi kata-kata penuh dusta, yang selama ini selalu jadi angan-angannya. yang selalu ia harapkan Yoongi akan benar melakukan nya.

"... _walaupun tak bertemu, dia membalas pesanku setiap waktu. dia menelponku setiap dia mampu. dia selalu mengucapkan selamat tidur padaku dengan lagu. lalu paginya dia akan membangunkanku. dan juga_ ,"

Lagi, Jimin menjeda ucapannya. menarik nafas kembali, menghalau segala perasaan sesak yang tiba-tiba memenuhi hatinya.

"... _dia sudah- menerima...pertunangan ini. Yoongi hyung bahagia terikat denganku_. Aku bahagia terikat dengannya. aku bangga bisa memilikinya. Uh, kakek dan nenek memang pandai memilihkanku calon pendamping seperti Yoongi hyung. iyakan, Jin hyung?"

Seokjin tak segera menyahuti. Matanya menatap lurus pada seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. sosok itu ada disana sejak Jimin mulai menjabarkan segala tentang tunangannya. dia disana memperhatikan dan mendengar obrolan saudaranya dengan wajah sulit terbaca.

Dia, adik Kim Seokjin yang lain.

Jung Hoseok.

"Hyung..."

Seokjin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada adik termuda.

"Ya, Jimini?"

"Aku mencintai Yoongi hyung." ungkapnya "..dan Yoongi hyung juga...mencintaiku, kan?"

"Ya..." Seokjin tak tahu kenapa ia hanya mampu berbisik "...dia mencintaimu, Jimini."

Jimin tersenyum. dan entah kenapa Seokjin merasa sedih melihat senyuman itu. Kembali, ia melemparkan pandangan pada Hoseok yang masih mematung ditempatnya. raut wajahnya semakin sulit Seokjin baca.

si nomor dua itu seperti sedih, kesal, marah, lelah, dan juga,

...cemburu ?

"Jimini,"

Hening.

"Park Jimin?"

Masih hening.

Yang terdengar hanya hembusan nafas teratur dari oknum yang ia panggil. Seokjin menoleh, dan mendapati si bungsu sudah benar-benar tertidur kini.

"Kau pasti lelah, kan? Ya, tidurlah Chim..."

Seokjin pun membenarkan posisi tidur Jimin. dengan perlahan, ia rebahkan kepala sang adik pada bantal sofa, lalu ia angkat kedua kaki Jimin agar seluruh tubuh itu terlentang seutuhnya. Tak lupa melepas sepatu yang masih dikenakan. setelahnya, ia meraih jas kerja yang masih terletak di kursi yang lain. Seokjin selimuti bagian atas tubuh adiknya. Samar-samar ia mendengar derap langkah Hoseok menaikki tangga.

Dengan itu, Seokjin segera berlari menyusulnya.

* * *

 **myfiancé**

* * *

Suga memasuki ruangan Lee Jaehwan dengan perasaan berdebar. Sama seperti dulu saat ia dipanggil untuk dipersiapkan debut. Jaehwan lebih dulu duduk di sofa ruangannya. Sementara Suga masih mematung setelah menutup pintu.

"Kemarilah Suga," Masih dengan _senyumann_ ya, Jaehwan memerintahkan sang artis duduk disampingnya. Dan Suga menurut walau tetap merasa gugup.

"Wah~ cuaca hari ini _panas_ sekali bukan? atau hanya dikantorku saja?"

"Ekhm. memang sedikit _panas_ , _Sajangnim_. mungkin anda lupa menghidupkan AC ruangan ini?" Suga mengikuti basa-basi CEOnya ini.

"Aaah~ benar, aku lupa. tolong nyalakan ACnya. remotenya ada didekatmu."

Suga mengangguk paham, lantas menyalakan AC ruangan ini.

"Terimakasih. Tapi aku menyuruhmu kemari bukan hanya untuk mendinginkan ruanganku. Tapi juga-"

"Saya mengerti, _Sajangnim_. anda pasti berbicara tentang rumor itu. Demi Tuhan, semua yang mereka sebutkan itu...tidak benar. saya- saya sama sekali belum terikat pertunangan dengan siapapun. itu benar-benar hanya-"

"Hey Hey Hey, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa gelagapan begini, seperti maling tertangkap basah? kau mencurigakan~"

Suga membelalakan matanya. Lagi-lagi dia memberikan reaksi yang malah menimbulkan kecurigaan. Demi Tuhan, dia benar-benar takut jika ini terbongkar.

" _S-Sajangnim_ ,"

"Min Suga,"

"Ya?"

Jaehwan menepuk pundak Suga untuk kemudian meremasnya dengan sedikit keras. "Kenapa seorang Min Suga, pemimpin yang biasanya tenang, menjadi resah begini hanya karena rumor yang bahkan baru beredar kurang dari dua puluh empat jam? Hm? ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan?"

Suga cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "T-Tidak! Tentu saja tidak ada, _Sajangnim_."

Sial! Kenapa suaranya bergetar begini? Apa suhu ACnya terlalu dingin? bisa ia rasa, remasan dibahunya bertambah keras sedikit demi sedikit.

"Benar. Min Suga ini artisku yang paling penurut, kan? Dia tidak mungkin berbohong. Kau... tak mungkin menyembunyikan hal besar begini selama bertahun-tahun. Iya kan?"

Suga mengangguk, "Ya, _Sajangnim_."

"Tapi...keadaan diluar lebih _panas_ dari ruanganku. Jadi, bisakah kau _mendinginkannya_ juga ?"

"Anda tenang saja, _Sajangnim_. saya akan memberi klarifikasi pada semuanya."

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang..." Suga menghembuskan nafasnya pelan "...tentang status saya. bahwa saya belum bertunangan dengan siapapun." Tegasnya.

Jaehwan tersenyum puas. Lalu ia melonggarkan remasannya, dan menepuk-nepuk bahu itu. "Bagus. Min Suga yang seperti inilah yang aku harapkan. Jadi, kapan kau akan mengklarifikasinya ?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Suga nampak berfikir "Malam ini." putusnya "Malam ini, setelah ROCKMANTIC tampil off air. saya...akan segera mengklarifikasinya. Pasti banyak wartawan disana. bagaimana menurut anda?" Suga melemparkan pertanyaan lagi.

"Tidak buruk. kau pintar memilih waktu."

Suga menghembuskan nafas lega mendengar jawaban Jaehwan.

"Sebelum kau pergi, aku ingin membicarakan satu hal lagi padamu."

"Apa itu, _Sajangnim_ ?"

"Ekhm. Selama kau masih berstatus Min Suga, dan belum menghasilkan satu full album serta konser tunggal, kau ku larang dengan tegas memiliki _hubungan_ apapun dengan siapapun. Ini berlaku untuk semua artisku. Jadi, klarifikasimu nanti, kuharap benar pernyataan jujurmu, bukan sekedar penyangkalan atas kebohonganmu. kau mengerti maksudku?"

Suga diam sejenak mencerna kalimat Jaehwan, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk paham.

"Saya mengerti, _Sajangnim_."

Dan senyum puas Jaehwan terkembang untuk kesekian kali. "Bagus. Kau boleh pergi. Semoga acaramu nanti lancar."

"Terimakasih _Sajangnim_. Saya permisi keluar."

"Ya."

Suga pun beranjak pergi. Sementara Jaehwan beranjak dari duduknya, untuk kemudian duduk di kursi utamanya. Ia mengambil secarik kertas, lalu tersenyum dengan anehnya.

"Kebohongan apa lagi yang kau sembunyikan, setelah hubunganmu dengan Jung Hoseok, Min Yoongi...?"

Kemudian ia menulis beberapa kata -nama- pada kertas itu .

 **Jung Hoseok (x)**

 **Min Yoongi (?)**

* * *

 **myfiancé**

* * *

"Hoseok!"

Hoseok terus berjalan cepat tanpa menghiraukan panggilan hyungnya itu.

"Jung Hoseok, berhenti!"

Seokjin tak kalah cepat menaikki setiap anak tangga hingga akhirnya bisa menggapai bahu Hoseok dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Lepaskan, hyung. Aku lelah."

"Sampai kapan kau mau begini?"

"..."

"Sampai kapan, Ha?! Kau sudah kelewatan, Jung Hoseok!"Tegur Seokjin, membuat Hoseok menatapnya tajam dan mendesis.

"apa maksudmu? aku baru pulang dan kelelahan, lalu kau seenaknya menghardikku? penyambutan macam apa itu?"

Namun Seokjin sama sekali tak takut dengan tatapan itu "Kau tahu betul apa yang kumaksud,"

tak ada jawaban, maka Seokjin melanjutkan "sampai kapan kau akan memperlakukan adikmu seperti itu? tak memperdulikannya, mendiamkannya, bersikap seolah-olah dia tak ada, mau sampai kapan kau begitu pada adikmu sendiri?!"

"Dia bukan adikku."

Seokjin membulatkan mata "A-apa ?"

"Aku tak menyukainya. dia bukan adikku."

"Jaga ucapanmu, Jung-"

"Apa?!" Hoseok menentang "...kenapa kau selalu membela anak pembawa sial itu? kenapa kau tak pernah berpihak padaku?! dia sudah merebut segalanya dariku! Aku membencinya!" Tegas Hoseok masih dengan tatapan tajamnya, "lepas!" lalu melepaskan tangan Seokjin dari bahunya dengan kasar.

Si sulung mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Demi Tuhan, berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil, Hoseok-a. ini bahkan sudah lebih dari satu tahun! kenapa kau terus mempermasalahkannya?!"

"..."

"kau pikir cuma kau yang kehilangan disini? memangnya dirimu anak ayah satu-satunya?! kau bersikap begini, membuatku merasa gagal menjalankan amanat dari ayah Park, Hoseok-a." Seokjin berseru, menekan setiap kalimatnya.

Tapi adiknya tak menjawab, hanya mengepalkan tangannya. nampak menahan segala emosi.

"Jimin tak tahu apa-apa, Hoseok. Tak sepantasnya kau begini. ini bukan kemauannya. tak ada yang mau ini terjadi. kau, aku, Jimin, kakek, nenek, SEMUANYA! TAK ADA YANG MAU AYAH MENYUSUL IBU SECEPAT INI!"

Pecah sudah emosi Kim Seokjin. selama ini, dia berusaha diam melihat perlakuan dingin Hoseok terhadap Jimin. Dia memahami Hoseok yang terguncang karena kehilangan ayah mereka. tapi semakin kesini, sikap anak itu bukannya berubah, malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Tolong- tolonglah Hoseok-a. ikhlaskan saja kepergian ayah dan ibu tanpa harus menyalahkan siapapun. terlebih Park Jimin. ku peringatkan kau agar tak menyesal, Hos-"

" **Ku peringatkan kau, hyung.** Didunia ini ada banyak masalah yang tak kau ketahui. karena iya, kekesalanku padanya pun **lebih dari yang kau tahu**. jadi jangan coba menghentikan seperti apapun sikapku padanya. sebab asal kau tahu, sikapmu yang membelanya berlebihan seperti ini justru membuatku semakin muak dan sulit untuk memaafkannya. cukup diam saja seperti selama ini aku mendiamkannya. aku memperingatkanmu, Kim Seokjin!" setelah menuturkan itu, Hoseok melanjutkan lagi langkahnya.

Meninggalkan Seokjin yang masih mematung, mencerna setiap kalimat adiknya barusan.

 **Lebih dari yang kau tahu...**

 _Lebih dari yang kutahu...? Ada hal lain yang membuatnya membenci Jimin?_

 _Apa? apa yang tak ia ketahui disini ?_

* * *

 **myfiancé**

* * *

Malam harinya.

Begitu selesai tampil disalah satu acara musik Off Air, dengan dikawal beberapa bodyguard, ROCKMANTIC serta manager segera keluar dari gedung tempat berlangsungnya acara.

Benar perkiraan Suga,

Selain fans, disana telah banyak wartawan yang menunggunya. Tanpa basa-basi, mereka segera menyerbu Suga dengan banyak pertanyaan. Satu intinya, tentang pertunangan. Suasana didepan gedung mendadak riuh, blitz kamera sedikit membuat Suga dan kawan-kawannya pusing. Karena itu Suga harus sedikit berteriak untuk membuat mereka tenang dan ia bisa membuat klarifikasi dengan segera.

"Bisa kalian tenang sebentar, teman-teman? kami lelah, kalian juga pasti sama. Aku pasti akan memberi keterangan, tapi mohon untuk tenang karena aku hanya akan menjelaskannya satu kali. Please."

Suasana pun sekejap menjadi sedikit lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Suga menghela nafasnya pelan. Di sebelah kanan dan kirinya ada Mina dan Wheein. Sementara dibelakangnya berdiri Dowoon dan Kim Namjoon.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mengandung inti sama itu dengan sabar Suga jawab 'tidak'. _**tidak ada pertunangan.**_ kalau boleh jujur, ada sekelebat perasaan asing dihatinya. ada sebuah nama yang melintas dipikirannya.

 _Benarkah yang ia lakukan ini? apa pemilik nama itu takkan tersakiti?_

Semua berkecamuk di pikirannya. disadari atau tidak, ada sedikit rasa bersalah menghinggapinya. akan tetapi, perasaan bersalah yang amat tipis itu seketika sirna manakala-

"Suga, rumor ini berasal dari seseorang yang mengaku keluarga dari tunanganmu. Dia berkata di sosial medianya, jika kau dan tunanganmu ini sudah terikat bahkan sebelum ROCKMANTIC debut. Bagaimana tanggapanmu? apa itu benar?"

-pertanyaan itu muncul dari seorang reporter wanita.

Saat itu juga, Suga merasa emosinya secepat kilat mencuat. Jadi, dalang dibalik semua kekacauan ini...

...keluarga _orang itu_?

Orang yang sejak tadi terfikirkan namanya.

Park Jimin.

 _Brengsek! Orang itu pasti sengaja memerintah salah satu kerabatnya untuk menyebarkan hal seperti ini. Dia pasti ingin menghancurkan karir Suga._

Dengan segala emosi yang memenuhi dirinya, Suga langsung berkata dengan tegas;

"Ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya aku menegaskan. Sampai saat ini, aku belum pernah terikat hubungan apapun dengan siapapun. jadi semua rumor yang beredar, murni kebohongan oknum yang tak bertanggung jawab. Ku tegaskan sekali lagi, bahwa aku,"

hening sejenak

 **"...Aku, Leader ROCKMANTIC Band, Min Suga, belum memiliki tunangan."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tobecontinued**


	5. why do you keep being nice like this?

Suasana pagi dirumah keluarga Min.

Tuan dan Nyonya Min serta kedua putranya sedang menikmati sarapan mereka masing-masing. Sedikit informasi, Suga selama ini tak tinggal dorm seperti member grup umumnya. Ia dan Dowoon, tinggal di rumahnya masing-masing. Sementara Mina dan Wheein yang jauh dari kampung halamannya memilih tinggal di dorm.

Kembali pada suasana diruang makan keluarga Min. Semula, hanya denting alat makan yang terdengar disana, namun semuanya tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh Yoonjae yang tersedak begitu keras.

"UHUK!"

Spontan nyonya Min memberikan segelas air putih pada putra sulungnya itu.

"Uh, Yoonjae-a, kau tak apa?" Tanyanya khawatir. Yoonjae yang telah meneguk habis minumnya itu mengangguk walau sesekali masih terbatuk. "Hati-hatilah sayang." ucap ibunya kemudian.

"Yoonjae-a. Jangan biasakan membawa gadgetmu saat makan. Lihat akibatnya." kali ini giliran Tuan Min yang menegur.

"Aku mengerti, ayah. Lain kali takkan ku

ulangi." Jawab Yoonjae sambil mengangguk kemudian menunduk.

Nyonya Min tersenyum geli. Kadang putra sulungnya itu bertingkah imut seolah lupa usia. Oh, tapi itu hanya berlaku dirumah. Jika sudah dikantor, dia akan berubah total.

"Lagipula apa yang membuatmu sampai tersedak begitu, uh? Apa terjadi sesuatu di perusahaan?" Tanya ibunya.

Yoonjae menegakkan wajahnya, lalu kembali teringat apa yang membuatnya tersedak tadi "AH! Ini semua gara-gara Yoongi!"

Suga yang sejak tadi diam, sontak menatap hyungnya itu dengan alis bertaut, "Kenapa hyung menyalahkanku?"

"Lalu menurutmu aku harus menyalahkan siapa jika sudah membaca ini?" Yoonjae balik bertanya sambil menunjukkan layar ponselnya. Sesuatu yang tadi ia baca dan membuatnya kaget hingga tersedak. Sesuatu yang justru ditanggapi dengan wajah datar oleh adiknya.

 **[Min Suga akhirnya memberi konfirmasi dan menyangkal dengan tegas soal rumor pertunangannya!]**

"Kau berlebihan." Ucap Suga sambil kembali menyuap sarapannya. kontan saja kakaknya itu membulatkan mata.

"WHAT? yang benar saja! berlebihan katamu? Tentu saja reaksiku ini wajar, bodoh!"

Tuan dan nyonya Min saling berpandangan dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Yoonjae-a, sebenarnya ada apa?" Sang ibu bertanya kembali

"Ayah, ibu. Lihat ini!"

Kali ini si sulung menunjukkan ponsel itu pada kedua orangtuanya. Tak perlu menunggu banyak detik, reaksi yang sama seperti Yoonjae juga ditunjukkan oleh mereka. Mereka membelalakan matanya, lalu menatap tajam pada Suga yang masih sibuk menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Min Yoongi," Tuan Min bersuara penuh ketegasan. "Jelaskan soal ini. apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Min Yoongi?!"

Suga menghela nafasnya lelah.

"Bukan apa-apa. Tak ada yang harus ku jelaskan." Jawabnya tanpa beban membuat ayahnya naik darah saat itu juga. Aura-aura panas mulai menguar di meja makan ini.

"Tarik kembali ucapanmu itu, Min Yoongi!"

"Tidak."

"Kubilang tarik kembali!"

 **Prang**!

"AKU TIDAK MAU AYAH!"

Suga tanpa sadar membanting alat makannya cukup keras, lalu membentak ayahnya. Yoonjae dan Nyonya Min sontak terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak mau? Kau mau membuat ayah malu pada keluarga Park?! Tarik kembali ucapanmu! Katakan bahwa kau memang benar sudah bertunangan!" Tuan Min tetap dengan ketegasannya. Menatap mata putra bungsunya dengan tajam. Tak ayal membuat Suga mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Tolong mengertilah, ini tak semudah yang kau perintahkan, ayah. Aku tak mungkin mengatakan pada mereka tentang ini. Aku tak bisa!"

"Kenapa tak bisa?!"

"Agensi melarangku untuk memiliki kekasih sebelum peluncuran album. Jika mereka tahu ini, aku akan didepak! dan aku tidak mau!" Jelas Suga yang membuat ketiga orang yang lain menatapnya tak percaya.

"Apa? Jadi kau berbuat seperti ini hanya untuk melindungi karirmu saja? Lalu kau tak memikirkan perasaan Jimin?" Yoonjae angkat bicara.

Mendengar nama Jimin lagi, membuat emosi dan ego Suga kian memuncak. Ia menoleh tajam pada hyungnya, lalu balik bertanya "Kenapa aku harus?"

"A-apa?"

"Kenapa aku harus memikirkan orang itu? Tentu saja aku akan lebih memilih karirku dibanding dia."

"Min Yoongi!"

Suga kembali menatap ayahnya.

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan pada kalian? Aku, sejak awal tak pernah suka terikat dengannya. Cepat atau lambat aku akan memutuskan ikatan konyol ini. Kenapa? Ayah takut akan kehilangan bantuan dari keluarga orang itu? Tenang saja, aku akan membuat keluarga kita membaik lagi tanpa harus merasakan hutang budi seperti ini. Maka iya, biarkan aku tetap fokus pada karirku tanpa harus memikirkan orang itu." Tuturnya panjang , lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan anggota keluarganya yang kini terdiam. Menatap punggung si bungsu yang kian menjauh, dengan pemikiran yang sama.

 _Kenapa anak itu keras kepala sekali?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suga mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Pikirannya tertuju pada seseorang yang membuat amarahnya muncul pagi-pagi begini. Dia yang (Suga kira) menjadi dalang dibalik semua kekacauan kemarin. Dia, yang selalu menjadi penyebab pertengkaran Suga dengan keluarga nya sendiri. Dia, yang sialnya adalah tunangan Suga saat ini.

 _Park Jimin_

 _Park Jimin_

 _Park Jimin_

Semakin sering nama itu terlintas, semakin Suga menekan pedal gas dan mengeratkan tangan pada stir mobilnya.

" _Kenapa kau mesti hadir dihidupku, Park Jimin..._ "

* * *

 **myfiancé**

* * *

 _ **'Ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya aku menegaskan. Sampai saat ini, Aku belum pernah terikat hubungan apapun dengan siapapun. Jadi, semua rumor yang beredar, murni kebohongan oknum yang tak bertanggung jawab. Ku tegaskan sekali lagi, bahwa Aku, Leader ROCKMANTIC Band, Min Suga, belum memiliki tunangan.'**_

"Whoaaaa~ daebak daebak! Min Suga ini tegas sekali rupanya. Rumor baru beredar kurang dari dua puluh empat jam, dan dia sudah berani mengklarifikasi sendiri? Langsung di depan pers pula?! Whoaaa benar-benar leader!"

Jeonghan berseru heboh setelah menonton tayangan di Youtube tentang klarifikasi seorang Min Suga. Tentu, tentang _rumor_ pertunangannya itu.

Di samping kanannya, ada Seungcheol yang menatap kehebohan Jeonghan dengan malas.

Serius, ini masih pagi . Mereka bahkan baru datang, tahu-tahu Jeonghan langsung menyeret Seungcheol dan Jimin untuk mengobrol ditaman samping kampus.

Ternyata dia hanya ingin mendapat akses WiFi untuk menonton berita tentang Min Suga itu! Bagaimana Seungcheol tak sebal?

Oh, Jimin!

Jangan lupakan pemuda bersurai hitam legam yang duduk disisi kiri Jeonghan. Kalau Seungcheol perhatikan, wajah anak itu pagi ini lebih pucat dari biasanya. Ocehan Jeonghan pun hanya ia tanggapi dengan gumaman saja. Jimin sedikit pendiam hari ini.

Tunggu, biasanya juga pendiam.

Tapi...ini sedikit aneh dimata Seungcheol.

"Tapi, aku tak percaya kalau Min Suga ini belum punya tunangan, bahkan kekasih? Dengan wajah tampan dan karir semapan itu, mustahil sekali dia masih single?" Jeonghan kembali bersuara.

"Yak~ Bukankah kemarin sudah kubilang? takkan ada yang mau berpacaran dengan orang macam Min Suga. sudah dingin, jarang berinteraksi dengan orang, penggemar fanatiknya banyak pula. kurasa siapapun yang menjadi kekasihnya itu takkan bertahan lama." Seungcheol menanggapi sambil sesekali melirik Jimin.

Anak itu lagi-lagi tak bersuara. hanya menatap kosong kedepan, sambil sesekali mengedipkan matanya.

"Heol~ dasar sekop!"

"sudah kubilang itu Scoups Jeonghan, bukan sekop!"

"Ha? ya itulah pokoknya, kau selalu saja begitu pada Min Suga! Ah, tunggu! Bagaimana kalau, Min Suga ini sebenarnya sudah punya kekasih, tapi menyembunyikannya dari publik? Bisa saja kaaan?"Ujar Jeonghan mengira-ngira

"Ya ya ya~ tebaklah saja sesuka hatimu, Jeonghan-a !" Timpal Seungcheol kemudian.

"Huh, Sekop tak asik! Tak bisa diajak sharing!"

"Sharing apa? Kau ini menggosip!"

"Tak asik! Tak asik! Ah, lebih baik tanya Jimini saja. Chim, bagaimana menurutmu? Apa mungkin ya Min Suga sudah punya kekasih tapi ia menyembunyikannya?" Namja bermarga Yoon itu beralih meminta perhatian Jimin. Namun yang ditanya malah diam beberapa detik, untuk kemudian berkata,

"Nggg-, sepertinya aku harus ke toilet sebentar Jeonghan-a. Maaf ya..."

Kemudian beranjak dengan cepat menjauhi mereka. Jeonghan mengerjapkan matanya heran.

"Loh? Chim? Jimini- aish~" Decaknya kesal karena Jimini-nya juga tak bisa ia ajak _sharing._ Sementara Seungcheol diam-diam menautkan alisnya melihat kepergian sahabat mereka itu. Tak dihiraukannya ocehan Jeonghan yang tak kunjung berhenti. Sebersit rasa khawatir yang entah darimana datangnya membuat Seungcheol beranjak dari duduknya hendak menyusul Jimin.

"Yak Yak Yak! Kau mau kemana Choi sekop?!" Jeonghan menarik pergelangan tangan Seungcheol yang tiba-tiba melangkah itu.

"Tunggu disini sebentar, Jeonghoney. Aku akan kembali. Okay?"

Dia melepaskan pegangan Jeonghan dengan lembut, kemudian sedikit berlari untuk menyusul Jimin. Meninggalkan Jeonghan dengan segala keheranannya.

"Mereka berdua kenapa sih?!"

* * *

 **myfiancé**

* * *

 _ **'Ku tegaskan sekali lagi. bahwa aku, leader ROCKMANTIC Band, Min Suga, Belum memiliki tunangan.'**_

 _ **'Min Suga, belum memiliki tunangan.'**_

 _ **'BELUM MEMILIKI TUNANGAN.'**_

Jimin tersenyum pahit saat sekelebat kalimat itu terus saja terngiang ditelinganya. Sudah berapa kali dia mendengar dan membaca kalimat itu hari ini?

Sudah berapa kali hatinya merasa tersakiti?

Min Suga,

...belum punya tunangan.

Min Suga,

...tak mengakuinya.

"Tentu saja," Jimin membasuh wajahnya dengan air di wastafel. Ia lalu bercermin, memperlihatkan wajah pucatnya disana. "...Min Suga belum punya tunangan. yang terikat bersamaku kan Min Yoongi, bukan...Min Suga." Ia melanjutkan monolognya. Terus menatap wajahnya yang tampak kurang baik hari ini.

"Ah,"

Sesuatu mengalir dari hidungnya, membuat ia terkejut dan cepat-cepat membasuh wajahnya lagi dengan air. Seketika, cairan yang mengalir di wastafel itu berubah menjadi merah muda.

"Uh, kenapa tidak mau berhenti?!" Dia menggerutu, sambil merogoh sapu tangan dari saku jeansnya dan mulai sibuk menyumbat sesuatu yang mengalir cukup banyak dari hidungnya.

Tanpa Jimin sadari,

Disalah satu bilik toilet itu, Seungcheol tengah tercengang mendengar monolog Jimin yang tentu mengejutkan tadi.

 _'Apa? Park Jimin terikat dengan siapa?_ '

Meyakinkan diri jika dia salah dengar. Hendak membuka pintu bilik itu, menanyakan langsung pada sahabatnya. Sebelum sebuah suara derap langkah kaki yang tegas menghentikannya. Memaksa Seungcheol untuk tetap disana, dan mengurungkan niatnya.

Jimin tak langsung menyadari apa yang terjadi saat tiba-tiba seseorang memutar balik pundaknya, lalu mendorongnya dengan keras hingga ia tersudut ke tembok. Sesuatu yang mengalir tadi lumayan banyak dan membuatnya sedikit pusing serta tak fokus.

untuk sesaat pandangannya berkunang, namun suara seseorang itu membuat semua fokusnya seketika kembali.

"Brengsek, apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku...?"

Suara itu,

Jimin membuka mata, dan terkejut melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Yoongi hyung...?" serunya pelan.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku, Park Jimin?!" Sosok yang ternyata Suga, Yoongi hyungnya, itu kembali bertanya dengan penuh penekanan. Matanya menatap nyalang pada Jimin membuat anak itu sedikit gemetaran.

"A-apa maksudmu, Yoon-"

"Mengaku saja! Kau. Pasti kau bersekongkol dengan keluargamu untuk menghancurkan karirku!"

"...?"

"Katakan Park Jimin, kau kan yang sudah memerintah salah satu keluargamu untuk menyebar rumor tentang pertunangan itu?" Suga menuding

Sementara Jimin, ia hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu tak percaya.

Apa katanya?

Dia menuduh Jimin apa?

"K-kau marah padaku? Kau menyalahkanku tentang semua ini?"

"Lalu menurutmu siapa yang harus ku salahkan?" Suga melempar balik pertanyaannya, masih menatap Jimin dengan tajam.

Mendengar itu, Jimin tertawa pahit.

Suga marah padanya? Apa dia gila?

Coba telisik lagi, siapa yang sebenarnya harusnya marah saat ini? Siapa yang berhak memaki disini? Tidakkah harusnya ini Jimin?

Tangannya dibawah, menggenggam erat sapu tangan penuh nodanya. mencoba mengalihkan segala rasa sakit yang mendera.

Di kepalanya, dipunggungnya (yang tadi dibenturkan keras oleh Suga), dan tentu saja,

...dihatinya.

"Jawab Park Jimin. Kau kan, yang telah menyebarkan rumor ini?" Desak Suga lagi. kali ini sambil mencengkeram kedua bahu Jimin dengan kencang. Tanpa perduli tunangannya itu akan merasa sakit, atau bahkan tak perduli jika wajah orang dihadapannya ini sudah pucat setengah mati.

" _Rumor?_ " Jimin berbisik "...bahkan jika itu aku, Yoongi hyung. Tidakkah aku berhak? Tidakkah aku pantas menyebar hal yang sebenarnya fakta ini?" tanyanya seraya menahan tangis yang siap pecah saat itu juga.

" **Tidak. Tidak sama sekali**."

Sayangnya itu tak berpengaruh banyak untuk Suga agar merasa kasihan. Sebaliknya, lontaran kalimat Jimin justru ia anggap sebagai pengakuan tak langsung jika memang benar dia dalang dibalik semuanya

"aku membangun karir ini susah payah seorang diri, dan kau mau menghancurkannya begitu saja Park Jimin? Tidak akan kubiarkan."

"..."

"Kau kira karena dirimu orang kaya, kau bisa berkuasa? kau pikir karena kita bertunangan maka kehidupanku bisa seenaknya kau kendalikan?! Sialan, kenapa kau tidak mat-"

Suara ponsel Jimin menghentikan ucapan Suga. Namun sang pemilik tak menghiraukan nya. ia lebih memilih menatap Suga, menunggu kalimat apa yang sebetulnya ingin diucapkan lelaki itu.

"Apa? Kenapa aku tak apa? Kau mau bilang apa?!" Jimin bertanya disela-sela dering ponselnya.

Suga melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Jimin

"Angkat teleponmu dulu!"

Alibi. Sebenarnya ia sedikit terkejut dalam hati. Ia hendak bilang apa tadi? Jika saja ponsel itu tak berdering, apa ia akan sungguh-sungguh mengucapkannya ?

' _Kenapa kau tak mati saja_ ?'

"Halo- Ah? Ya bibi. Aku di kampus. ada apa? Uhm, Yoongi hyung?"

Suga sedikit tersentak saat Jimin yang sedang menerima telepon itu menatapnya sekilas.

"...ah dia ada bersamaku. Tunggu, ada apa sebenarnya bi- apa?!"

Lagi-lagi Jimin menatapnya, kali ini dengan pandangan khawatir.

"I-iya bibi. aku mengerti. aku dan Yoongi hyung akan segera kesana. iya, bibi. sampai jumpa nanti."

Setelah sambungan telepon terputus, Suga langsung bertanya pada Jimin.

"Siapa?!"

"Bibi Lee. Dia...menanyakan soal beritamu. Kita harus segera kerumahku untuk memberinya penjelasan."

Suga berdecak kesal, "Penjelasan apa lagi? Ya Tuhan, kenapa keluargamu menyebalkan sekali?! Aku tidak mau. Aku sib-"

"Yoongi hyung, please?" Mohon Jimin dengan sungguh. Akhirnya, mau tidak mau Suga harus menurut juga. Ia dan Jimin pun keluar dari toilet itu. Tanpa tahu fakta bahwa, dua orang menguping mereka sedari tadi.

Dua orang ?

Ya.

Choi Seungcheol yang sedang tercengang hebat di bilik toilet, dan Yoon Jeonghan yang berdiri didepan pintu toilet yang sedikit terbuka.

Diam-diam anak itu mengikuti, dan kini diam-diam menjauh sebelum Suga dan Jimin keluar dari sana.

 _"mereka...bertunangan?"_

* * *

 **myfiancé**

* * *

Hening.

Selain deru mesin mobil, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suara.

Suga menyetir dalam diam, dan Jimin diam dalam lamunannya. Tangannya menggenggam sapu tangan yang ternoda, dan matanya menatap kosong pada luar jendela. Wajah pucatnya kian pucat karena sakit dikepalanya masih sedikit mendera. Pun, dihatinya yang masih tak percaya.

Apa ini?

Suga tak mengakui keberadaannya dari orang-orang. Dan ia tak diizinkan merasa sakit hati karena hal ini. Sebab, sang pemberinya rasa sakit sudah terlebih dahulu menuduhnya dengan hal yang bahkan ia tak tahu. Membuat keadaan terbalik, seolah-olah Suga lah korban disini dan Jimin adalah hulu masalahnya.

Lalu sekarang, Bibi Lee, satu dari sekian saudara yang mengasuhnya sejak ibunda Jimin meninggal, ikut mempertanyakan tentang kekacauan ini.

Tentu, _ibu_ mana yang tak marah, bila melihat anaknya tak diakui oleh tunangannya sendiri didepan publik begini?

 _'Jangan tanya padaku, bibi. aku tidak mengerti. Sungguh tak mengerti...'_

Satu tetes air mengalir dari sudut matanya tanpa ia sadari. katakan saja ia _namja_ yang cengeng. tapi sungguh,

...ini sakit.

.

.

.

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Suara tegas penuh menuntut dari Bibi Lee, menggema diruang keluarga ini. Disampingnya, duduk seorang remaja yang masih mengenakan seragam SMAnya. Dikursi lain, Seokjin dan Hoseok pun duduk dalam diam.

Mereka sedang bekerja dikantor, saat tiba-tiba Park Shin Ae, atau yang sejak menikah mengganti marga menjadi Lee, bibi mereka menelepon untuk segera pulang. Meminta penjelasan dari kejadian yang membuatnya terkejut pagi hari tadi.

Park Jimin, putra dari almarhum kakaknya dan kakak iparnya, anak yang ia asuh sejak bayi, anak yang kini beranjak dewasa, dia yang satu setengah tahun silam ia bantu mempersiapkan pertunangannya, kini tak diakui oleh tunangannya sendiri.

Min Suga.

Oknum yang kini duduk berhadapan dengannya, terhalang sebuah meja.

"Putraku, Lee Donghyuck bercerita jujur pada temannya di sosial media. Dia berkata jika Min Yoongi sudah bertunangan dengan Park Jimin, bahkan sebelum debutnya. Tapi," Bibi Lee berhenti sejenak lalu melanjutkan, "...orang-orang tak percaya dan mengecap ucapan putraku ini hanya rumor belaka. Hebat. Betapa cepatnya _rumor_ ini menyebar dan cepat pula si pusat berita memberikan konfirmasi...palsunya."

Mata bibi Lee tertuju pada Suga yang justru memasang wajah datar tak perduli. Kontras dengan Jimin disampingnya, yang sudah panik setengah mati.

"Pagi ini aku dikejutkan dengan pemberitaan disana-sini. Pernyataan tegas seorang Min Suga, yang kukenal dengan nama Min Yoongi menyangkal tentang status pertunangannya sendiri. Oh, jangan lupakan jika Min Suga juga menyebut penyebar _rumor_ ini adalah oknum yang tak bertanggung jawab. Dan oknum itu adalah putraku, Lee Donghyuck."

"Ibu-" Donghyuck disampingnya, hendak menghentikan ucapan sang ibu sebelum wanita itu kembali berkata,

"Cepat jelaskan apa yang terjadi! Min Yoongi, apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu didepan awak media?" Tanyanya menuntut.

"Bibi, tenanglah. Biar aku yang-"

"Diam Jimini. Aku bertanya pada tunanganmu. Dia sudah menyakiti perasaan dua orang sekaligus dalam satu pernyataan. Lee Donghyuck putraku, dan kau yang sudah ku anggap seperti putraku. Bagaimana bisa aku tenang? Jawablah, Min Yoongi! Apa maksudmu melakukan semua ini?! "

Suga belum sempat menjawab, dan Jimin malah kembali menyela

"Bibi, ini tidak seperti yang kau-"

"Kubilang diam, Park Jimin! Biarkan saja anak ini bercerita dengan lantang, seperti saat ia memberi pernyataan kepada pers." bibi Lee lalu berdesis pelan. "...anak tak tahu balas budi."

Dan hal itu terdengar oleh telinga Suga dengan jelas. Jimin bisa merasakan rahang Suga bergemeretak tegang. tunangannya itu mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi. Sementara Seokjin dan Hoseok disana tak berniat mengucap sepatah katapun, karena memang tak tahu apa yang sebetulnya terjadi.

"Tak menjawab? Oh, aku jadi curiga. Jimin, apa pria ini sering menyakitimu?"

"A-apa?"

"Katakan saja. Kalau kau tak berani mengatakannya pada kakekmu di Amerika, biar aku yang akan mewakilkanmu nanti. Jika memang pria ini tak bisa memperlakukanmu dengan baik, aku akan bicara pada _Aboji_ untuk mencarikanmu pendamping yang la-"

"TIDAK!"

"..."

"...t-tidak begitu, bibi."

Jimin menampik dengan cepat. Kalimat bibinya barusan membuat dia bertambah panik dan tanpa sadar berteriak. tak ayal membuat semua orang termasuk Suga sendiri terkejut.

"Tolong, jangan katakan apapun pada kakek atau nenek. kumohon. Jangan."

"Park Jim-"

"A-aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya. ini, tidak seperti yang kalian kira. Yoongi hyung tak bermaksud menyakiti siapapun. Sungguh..." mohonnya dengan sungguh, sambil menatap semua keluarganya. "Yoongi hyung tidak begitu. Jangan katakan apapun pada kakek, Jangan..."

Lagi, satu air mata meluncur dari maniknya. Membuat Suga diam-diam menoleh dengan kaget.

Kenapa Jimin membelanya hingga menangis begini?

dan juga,

...kenapa tiba-tiba anak itu menggenggam tangannya dengan sangat erat?

Suasana sempat hening sejenak.

Seokjin menatap adik bungsunya dengan lekat. Saat melihat air mata itu mengalir, seketika ia tahu jika anak itu tengah...

...berbohong.

Sementara Hoseok, ia memandang Suga yang diam-diam melirik Jimin. Dalam hati ia tertawa kesal. Jadi, dia dipanggil kesini hanya untuk menyaksikan adegan dari sepasang tunangan ini? Buang-buang waktu sekali.

"Kalau begitu, jelaskanlah. Jelaskanlah apa yang terjadi, sampai laki-laki disampingmu ini tak mengakuimu didepan publik?!" Bibi Lee kembali angkat bicara.

Jimin semakin erat menggenggam tangan Suga, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat.

"Sejak Yoongi hyung adalah seorang idola, bukankah hal seperti ini wajar terjadi? Dia sedang dibicarakan dimana-mana, penggemarnya selalu mengikuti kemana dia bekerja. Jika sekarang, Yoongi hyung mengaku terang-terangan tentang pertunangan kami...tidakkah akan berbahaya untukku nanti?"

"Apa?"

"Bibi, penggemar Yoongi hyung bukan hanya satu dua. mereka bukan tidak mungkin menyukai Yoongi hyung hingga jadi terobsesi. Lalu jika mereka tahu bahwa idolanya sudah bertunangan bahkan sebelum debut, mustahil mereka akan begitu saja menerima. mereka bahkan bisa saja berbalik menyerangku." Jimin berhenti sejenak. Lalu menatap sang bibi, hyung serta keponakannya satu persatu.

"Bibi, hyung, Donghyuck-a. Yoongi hyung tidak berniat menyakiti siapapun. Dia, justru hendak menjaga perasaan penggemarnya. dan tentu, melindungi aku. juga kalian, keluargaku. Begitu kan?" Kali ini Jimin menoleh kesampingnya, dimana Suga sedang menatapnya tak percaya. "...begitu kan, sayang?"

Hening kembali.

Suga dan Jimin masih saling bertatapan.

Dan detik itu, Suga merasa sesuatu tak kasat mata menghentak, menamparnya dengan begitu keras. Saat ia mendalami tatapan Jimin, ia menemukan sesuatu yang memancarkan...luka.

Park Jimin jelas _terluka_.

Lantas,

...kenapa anak itu membelanya ?

Namun entah ada perintah darimana , mulut Suga spontan saja berkata ;

"Ya, tentu saja itu benar...sayang."

Jimin pun tersenyum dengan tatapan terlukanya itu.

"Benar begitu, Yoongi?"

Suga kini beralih pada Bibi Lee.

"Ya, bibi. Maaf. Maafkan saya jika sudah membuat anda terkejut." Hanya itu saja yang ia katakan.

"Kau dengar sendiri kan, bibi ? Yoongi hyung tak bermaksud menyakiti siapapun. Kau mau memaafkannya kan? Donghyuck-a, maafkan Yoongi hyung ya? Kau mau kan?"

Donghyuck mengangguk samar.

Tunggu, ia mengangguk karena Jimin yang mengatakannya. Bukan karena orang berwajah dingin disamping hyungnya itu.

"Baiklah. Kali ini ku maafkan. Aku akan meluruskan soal ini pada _Aboji_. Tapi ingat, Jimin. Jika sekali lagi terjadi hal seperti ini, atau laki-laki itu menyakitimu, cepat katakan pada bibi. Kau mengerti?"

"Ya, bibi . aku mengerti. Terimakasih, terimakasih!" Jimin tersenyum seraya bernafas lega. tanpa menyadari tatapan terluka yang lain terpancar dari salah satu hyungnya.

 _'Saling membela, saling menggenggam, saling menatap. berani-beraninya memamerkan kemesraan menjijikan itu didepan wajahku. sebenarnya, akan sampai sejauh mana usahamu untuk membuatku cemburu?'_

* * *

 **myfiancé**

* * *

"Aku pulang dulu. Kau baik-baiklah, Jimini. Kalau ada apa-apa, jangan sungkan hubungi aku. mengerti?"

"Ya, bibi. aku mengerti. terimakasih atas perhatianmu."

Bibi Lee tersenyum atas jawaban keponakannya ini. Sebelum memasuki mobilnya, ia sempat melirik pada Suga yang berdiri disamping Jimin. Dan seketika senyumnya hilang.

"Jaga _putraku_. Kau tak diperkenankan menyakitinya barang sedikitpun." Katanya, tegas. yang kemudian dijawab oleh anggukan serta bungkukan dari Suga. Lantas wanita itu masuk ke mobil bagian depannya.

"Hati-hati dijalan, bibi." Jimin kembali membungkukkan badannya.

Belum jauh mobil itu berjalan, tiba-tiba Donghyuck muncul dari jendela belakang yang terbuka.

"Chimchim hyung! Maafkan aku. kau tak boleh sakit, okay?!" Serunya sedikit berteriak.

Jimin tertawa kecil.

"Aish anak itu! Hyung mengerti Donghyuck-a, Bye^^" Jimin balas berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya karena mobil sang bibi semakin menjauh.

Kini, hanya tersisa Jimin dan Suga ditempat parkir mobil dirumah ini. Menyadari itu, Jimin menghela nafasnya berat, lalu menoleh pada Suga yang masih mematung ditempatinya.

"Kau juga akan pulang sekarang kan, hyung? Pulanglah dengan hati-hati. Ah, apa ada schedule hari ini? jangan terlalu lelah. cepat masuk ke mobilmu, aku juga akan segera masuk ke rumah."

Ujar Jimin dengan ekspresi biasa saja, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa hari ini. Ia berbalik badan, dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya sebelum Suga tiba-tiba bersuara-bertanya-.

"Kenapa?"

Jimin tak berbalik, hanya berhenti dan berdiri membelakangi.

"Kenapa kau membelaku tadi?" Tanya Suga lebih lengkap

Diam-diam, raut terluka diwajah Jimin itu muncul kembali. Namun Suga takkan bisa melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau tak jujur saja, jika selama ini aku bersikap buruk padamu?"

Jimin mengulum bibirnya, lantas mengatur nafasnya perlahan.

"Aku tak ingin keluargaku kecewa jika megetahui semuanya. Selama ini, aku bersikap seolah kita baik-baik saja agar mereka tak khawatir. Kakek dan nenek dijauh sana, takkan tenang jika tahu yang sebenarnya. Dan aku, tak mau membuat mereka begitu." Jawab Jimin tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. "...aku sudah cukup merepotkan mereka selama ini. Hyung mengerti maksudku kan?"

"..."

"Jadi, sekali ini saja. Aku ingin keluargaku hidup tenang tanpa harus repot memikirkanku. Maaf jika Yoongi hyung tak suka dengan sikapku tadi. Maaf juga, karena aku benar-benar tak tahu Donghyuck yang menyebarkan semuanya. Sudah, kau boleh pulang. Hati-hati."

Dan Jimin benar-benar melangkah, tanpa sekalipun menoleh lagi pada Suga. Sementara sang tunangan hanya memandang punggung Jimin yang mulai menjauh, dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

 _Apa ini?_

Kenapa sesuatu dalam dirinya merasa sedih dan bersalah mendengar jawaban Jimin barusan? Bahkan sesuatu dalam dirinya yang lain seolah berbisik agar Suga menyusul Jimin dan memeluk tunangannya itu. Berbalik meminta maaf.

Sayang, egonya masih terlalu besar.

Min Suga akhirnya memilih masuk ke mobil, dan meninggalkan rumah megah Jimin dengan perasaan yang sulit dijabarkan.

Ia mengendarai mobil dengan sangat pelan.

Dari kaca spionnya, Suga bisa melihat Jimin yang masih berjalan dengan sedikit tertatih. Sebelum sampai ke pintu utama, ia terlihat berpapasan dengan sang kakak, Kim Seokjin yang entah sejak kapan ada disana. Suga tak tahu apa lagi yang terjadi, karena mobilnya kini telah keluar dari halaman rumah keluarga Park.

Tak lama kemudian, sepasang matanya tak sengaja menangkap selembar sapu tangan putih penuh noda darah di jok sampingnya. ia menghentikan laju mobilnya sejenak, lantas meraih benda itu. menatapnya tanpa berkedip, seraya bertanya-tanya dalam hati,

 _"Kenapa kau tetap baik begini padaku?"_

* * *

 **myfiancé**

* * *

Dari jendela kamarnya, Hoseok memandang kosong pada area di. bawah sana. Adegan (yang ia kira) romantis itu baru saja usai. Berakhir dengan Jimin yang berjalan menuju pintu, dan Suga yang melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan pelan.

"Pangeran yang tak rela berpisah dengan tuan putrinya, huh?" Gumamnya _geli_.

Namun sedetik kemudian, raut wajahnya menjadi datar. Sekelebat bayangan muncul di pikirannya.

' _ **...Yoongi hyung baiiiik sekali. Dia tak bertemu denganku bukannya tidak mau. Tapi, memang itu konsekuensi pekerjaannya. Aku yang dulu mengizinkan Yoongi hyung melanjutkan impiannya. Aku juga yang menentang kakek memberikan pekerjaan di kantor padanya. Jadi, kenapa aku harus kesal jika sekarang dia sesibuk ini?**_

 _ **Lagipula, walaupun tak bertemu, Dia membalas pesanku setiap waktu. Dia menelponku setiap dia mampu. Dia selalu mengucapkan selamat tidur padaku dengan lagu. Lalu paginya dia akan membangunkanku. dan juga, dia sudah menerima...pertunangan ini. Yoongi hyung bahagia terikat denganku. Aku bahagia terikat dengannya. Aku bangga bisa memilikinya. Uh, kakek dan nenek memang pandai memilihkanku calon pendamping seperti Yoongi hyung. Iyakan, Jin hyung ?'**_

Itu perkataan Jimin kemarin.

 _ **'Yoongi hyung tidak berniat menyakiti siapapun. Dia, justru hendak menjaga perasaan penggemarnya. Dan tentu, melindungi aku. juga kalian, keluargaku. Begitu kan? begitu kan , sayang?'**_

Ini perkataan Jimin beberapa saat lalu.

 _ **'Oh, pagi Jimin sayang. kau nampak bersemangat hari ini...'**_

 _ **'Ya, tentu saja itu benar...sayang'**_

Juga perkataan Yoongi tempo hari dan beberapa saat yang lalu. Oh, jangan lupakan ciuman pagi yang Yoongi hadiahkan pada Jimin tepat saat Hoseok keluar dari pintu pagi itu.

Yoongi, Jimin, Yoongi, Jimin-

Dua orang ini benar-benar membuat Hoseok muak setengah mati.

Ia pun berjalan menuju nakas disamping tempat tidurnya, lalu mengambil sesuatu dari lacinya.

Sebuah foto lama. Potret manis kedua sejoli yang saat itu masih bertitel _pasangan_. Dan kini, foto usang itu terasa semakin usang dan hambar untuk Hoseok tatap. mengingat titel itu sudah _**nyaris**_ pupus sejak satu setengah tahun yang lalu.

"Aku mengorbankan impianku demi dirimu. dan ini yang kau balas padaku?" lirih lelaki bermarga Jung itu.

Sesak rasanya. **Menjalar kemana-mana.**

 **PRANG** !

Dengan segala emosi yang melanda, Hoseok melemparkan foto itu hingga beradu dengan sebuah pigura besar. Foto keluarga. Dimana terdapat potret ayahnya, Seokjin, serta Jimin yang ia rangkul dengan senyum penuh kebahagiaan.

Kini, fotonya dengan seseorang itu hancur dilantai. Sementara gambar dirinya dan Jimin retak. Sama seperti hubungan Hoseok dengan keduanya saat ini.

"Aku membenci kalian..." ujarnya dengan nafas menggebu. rasa sesak kian membelenggu.

Ini tidak akan benar. tidak akan reda sampai ia menelan _butir-butir_ sialan yang tersembunyi dibalik cermin wastafel.

Hoseok butuh **itu** sekarang.

... _dan bukan tidak mungkin diwaktu-waktu mendatang._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **tobecontinued**


	6. The Necklet

Jimin berjalan tertatih meninggalkan Suga yang masih berdiri mematung didekat mobilnya. Dalam setiap langkahnya, ia berharap besar tunangannya itu akan berlari menyusul lalu memeluknya. Membisikkan kata maaf berulang kali.

Karena sungguh, ini sakit.

Dan Jimin harusnya tahu jika itu tidak mungkin.

Tenggelam dalam lamunannya, membuat ia tak sadar jika Seokjin sudah berdiri didekatnya. Tunggu- sejak kapan hyungnya ada disana? dibalik tiang-tiang penyangga yang menjulang didepan pintu utama. menatap dirinya dengan raut wajah sulit dibaca.

"Jin hyung,"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hn? A-aku tidak apa-apa. Bukankah Yoongi hyung sudah minta ma-"

"Bukan itu. kau nampak pucat. sudah minum obatmu? Apa persediaannya masih ada? Atau mau ku hubungi Dara nuna-"

"Ah-Itu...tidak perlu, hyung. aku baik-baik saja. kukira kau menanyakan soal-"

"Sudahlah. aku harus kembali ke kantor. ada sedikit lagi yang harus kukerjakan. kau baik-baiklah. kalau terjadi sesuatu, hubungi aku pertama kali. **Jangan sampai orang lain tahu lebih dulu**. mengerti?"

Jimin mengedipkan matanya pelan, lalu mengangguk paham.

"Aku mengerti, Seokjin hyung."

Seokjin balas mengangguk. Tiga langkah sudah diambilnya saat Jimin tiba-tiba berkata;

"Maaf."

-dan membuat langkah itu terpaksa berhenti.

Mereka saling memunggungi. Masing-masing memasang wajah terluka tanpa saling mengetahui.

"Gara-gara ini, kau dan Hoseok hyung jadi dipanggil bibi untuk pulang. Maaf, sudah menganggu pekerjaan kalian. Aku...lain kali takkan merepotkan lagi."

Seokjin mengatur nafasnya pelan. Mendadak semua terasa menyesakkan. Adik bungsunya itu kenapa masih sempat-sempatnya minta maaf dalam keadaan seperti ini? Bahkan Seokjin, lidahnya sedari tadi begitu kelu untuk mengucapkan hal itu.

Maaf.

 **Maaf, untuk tak peka akan perasaan adiknya sendiri.**

 **Maaf, untuk mengetahui hal ini dari orang lain (meski itu bibinya).**

 **Maaf, karena tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolongnya.**

Juga,

...mendengar kata _**merepotkan**_ , membuat Seokjin teringat akan sesuatu yang membuat airmatanya seakan ingin membuncah keluar.

"Tidak masalah. Kau tidak merepotkan sama sekali, Jimini. aku pergi dulu."

Seokjin benar-benar pergi, berjalan menuju tempat mobilnya terparkir. Jimin sendiri berjalan ke arah berlawanan. Dengan tenang membuka pintu utama, tanpa tahu fakta bahwa tadi hyungnya mendengar semua pembicaraan dia dengan Suga.

Seokjin mendengar semuanya.

Jimin menaikki anak tangga dengan perlahan. Entahlah, ia lemas. yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah berbaring ditempat tidur. mungkin memejamkan mata untuk beberapa jam bisa membuat segalanya terasa lebih baik. namun langkah itu terhenti dipertengahan, begitu melihat Hoseok hendak turun dari atas sana.

Untuk beberapa saat, kedua kakak beradik itu saling menatap dari jarak beberapa anak tangga.

Jimin berniat mengatakan maaf seperti yang ia katakan pada Seokjin tadi, bahwa ia merasa bersalah sebab telah mengganggu kegiatan Hoseok dikantor hari ini. akan tetapi itu tak terlaksana, lantaran Hoseok yang sedari tadi hanya menatapnya dengan datar itu, kini berjalan cepat menuruni tangga, bahkan sedikit menyenggol bahu Jimin, entah disengaja atau tidak. Jimin yang sedang lemas, hampir ambruk atas senggolan itu jika saja ia tak berpegangan pada sisi tangga. Kemudian ia membalikkan badan, dan dilihatnya Hoseok telah sampai dilantai bawah.

"Hati-hati, hyung..." Jimin hanya mampu bergumam pelan sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkah menuju kamarnya.

Dia tak tahu jika sang kakak kembali menoleh dan menatap tajam padanya.

* * *

 **myfiancé**

* * *

 **Berisiknya kaca yang pecah, seperti itukah kita?**

 **Langit nampak begitu rendah, seperti akan runtuh setiap waktu**

 **Kau bertanya mengapa aku datang begitu terlambat?**

 **Bahwa kau menungguku, bahagia untuk cintaku**

 **Tapi kini kau membeku, lebih dingin dari orang asing**

 **Senyummu yang cerah,**

 **Dekapanmu yang hangat.**

 **Aku merasa seperti aku tak bisa melihat dan menyentuhnya lagi.**

 **Dan itu menakutkanku**

.

.

.

 _ **Jung Hoseok berjalan menyusuri sepanjang koridor gedung agensinya dengan raut panik. Matanya terus menelusuri setiap sudut lantai yang ia pijak. Sesekali ia menggigit ibu jarinya sendiri.**_

 _ **"Astaga kemana kalung itu?" Gumamnya sambil terus menunduk, barangkali benda yang ia cari terjatuh saat ia lewat kemari tadi.**_

 _ **Seingatnya, benda itu masih mengalung dilehernya, sebelum ia latihan sejak pagi tadi. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia tak ada?**_

 _ **"Duh! Jimini akan marah padaku jika itu hilang. Bagaimana ini...?"**_

 _ **Beberapa bulan lalu saat Hoseok diterima menjadi trainer disini, Jimin memberinya sebuah kalung dengan bandul berhuruf 'J' . Katanya, itu kalung pembawa keberuntungan. Hoseok bukan anak kecil lagi, tentu dia tidak percaya.**_

 _ **Tapi, benda itu sangat membantu jika ia tengah merindukan keluarga terlebih adik bungsunya itu. Kalung itu adalah benda kesayangan Jimin, dan kini ia menghilangkannya! Mengingat itu, Hoseok jadi kembali panik.**_

 _ **Ia benar-benar terus menunduk mencari kalung itu, hingga tanpa sadar menubruk sesuatu- bukan , seseorang didepannya.**_

 _ **Kepala Hoseok terantuk, tepat di dada seorang yang ia tubruk.**_

 _ **"Awh!" Dia mengerang, "...Aku minta maaf, aku tidak senga- Oh?!"**_

 _ **Hoseok mendongak, mendapati seorang lelaki berambut pirang sedang menatapnya bingung. Siapa dia? Hoseok baru melihatnya hari ini.**_

 _ **"Kau trainer baru?" Tanya Hoseok, dan lelaki itu mengangguk. "Ah~ pantas saja aku asing dengan wajahmu. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Aku tak sengaja menabrakmu."**_

 _ **"Its okay. Apa kepalamu sakit?" Tanya orang itu.**_

 _ **"Ha? Sedikit. Tapi tak masalah. Baiklah, kau pasti sedang berkeliling untuk melihat gedung ini kan? Lanjutkanlah acaramu." Jawab Hoseok sambil tersenyum.**_

 _ **Lelaki itu mengangguk dan Hoseok segera meninggalkannya, kembali mencari bendanya yang hilang.**_

 _ **"Tsk~ demi Tuhan, terjatuh dimana kalung itu?!" Gerutunya sambil menggaruk kepala yang tak gatal. Tanpa ia sadari, lelaki tadi mendengarnya dan kini kembali menoleh padanya.**_

 _ **"Hey!"**_

 _ **Luhan berhenti melangkah, lalu berbalik badan. "Ya?" Hoseok melihat lelaki itu melangkah mendekatinya, lalu-**_

 _ **"Kau mencari ini?"**_

 _ **-menunjukkan sebuah benda yang membuat mata Hoseok berbinar.**_

 _ **"Whoaaa- Itu kalungku!" Serunya hampir menjerit. Ditangan orang itu terdapat benda yang sedari tadi ia cari!**_

 _ **"Ini milikmu?" Tanya orang itu lagi.**_

 _ **Hoseok mengangguk antusias "Ya Ya! itu milikku! Kembalikan pada-HEY!"**_

 _ **Si pirang mengangkat kalungnya tinggi-tinggi, membuat Hoseok kesulitan untuk menggapainya. Tidak, sebenarnya tinggi mereka setara. hanya saja namja itu memutar-mutar kalungnya sehingga sukar diraih.**_

 _ **"Hey, kembalikan! Itu benda berharga tau!" Hoseok terus mencoba melompat untuk meraih kalungnya. Dan sialnya ia selalu gagal.**_

 _ **"Kalau begitu, coba aku tanya sesuatu."**_

 _ **"Apa?" Hoseok berhenti dari aksinya , lalu menatap orang itu dengan kesal.**_

 _ **"Apa namamu beinisial huruf 'J'?"**_

 _ **Hoseok memutar bola matanya"Tentu saja iya! kalau tidak, kenapa aku memakai kalung berhuruf 'J' it-"**_

 _ **"Siapa namamu?"**_

 _ **"Yak! Kau trainer belum ada satu hari, kenapa tidak sopan begini ? Mau mengajak berkenalan bukan begini caranya, bung! Biar bagaimanapun, aku ini senior mu. Sunbae-nim. panggil aku sunb-"**_

 _ **"Kutanya siapa namamu, kenapa malah cerewet begitu? Yasudah, kalung ini takkan ku kembalikan."**_

 _ **Hoseok membulatkan mata saat orang itu hendak meninggalkannya. Ia pun berlari untuk menghadangnya.**_

 _ **"Baiklah-baiklah. Jung Hoseok."**_

 _ **"What?"**_

 _ **"Hoseok. Namaku Jung Hoseok."**_

 _ **Hoseok memperjelas, dan merasa agak risih melihat orang itu tersenyum puas.**_

 _ **"Oh, Jung Hoseok rupanya."**_

 _ **"Iya, jadi sekarang cepat kembalikan kalungku!"**_

 _ **"Tidak mau."**_

 _ **"Apa? YAK! Kau mau cari masalah?"**_

 _ **"Satu syarat."**_

 _ **"Ha?"**_

 _ **"Jika kau ingin kalung ini kembali, kau harus memenuhi satu syarat dariku." Ujar orang itu , membuat Hoseok berdecak sebal.**_

 _ **"Apa syaratnya?"**_

 _ **"Temani aku berkeliling gedung ini?"**_

 _ **"HAH?! Apa kau gila?! Aku sudah lelah berlatih seharian, dan sekarang kau memintaku apa? Tidak sudi! Pergi saja sendiri!"Tolak Hoseok tegas.**_

 _ **"Oooh~ jadi kau tak mau kalung ini kembali?" lelaki itu menggoyang-goyangkan kalungnya didepan mata Hoseok. Membuat Hoseok menghela nafasnya berat.**_

 _ **"Baiklah, aku temani." Dan akhirnya mengalah, membuat lawan bicaranya kembali tersenyum puas "...Tapi ingat! Setelah itu kembalikan kalungku!" Lanjut Hoseok mewanti-wanti.**_

 _ **"Hm." Dia memasukkan kalung itu pada saku jaketnya.**_

 _ **"Yasudah, cepat! Akan kutunjukkan ruang latihan satu persatu."**_

 _ **Hoseok pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan namja pirang menyebalkan yang masih tersenyum penuh kemenangan itu.**_

 _ **"Finally! I found you, Jung Hoseok..."**_

 _ **Hoseok menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menoleh "Apa kau bilang?"**_

 _ **"hm? tidak. Bye the way, namaku Yoongi. Min Yoongi."**_

 _ **Hoseok menatap orang yang mengaku bernama Min Yoongi itu penuh selidik. Jelas-jelas dia tadi mendengar sendiri Yoongi berkata sesuatu.**_

 _ **I found you?**_

 _ **Ha? apa maksudnya? Dan kenapa dia malah memperkenalkan diri? Benar-benar aneh.**_

 _ **"Siapa juga yang bertanya namamu? oh dan juga, panggil aku sunbae , Sun-Bae-Nim. Hoseok Sunbaenim! Walau cuma berbeda enam bulan, aku ini tetap seniormu! Kau paham?" Ujar Hoseok sambil menyilangkan tangan didadanya. Lalu kembali berjalan meninggalkan Yoongi.**_

 _ **"Aku paham, Hoseok-i sunbaenim. hey! tunggu aku! "**_

 _ **Geez~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"YaTuhan~ Melelahkan sekali. Mimpi apa aku bertemu namja menyebalkan macam itu?" Hoseok bermonolog sambil merebahkan tubuhnya dilantai ruangan dance. Sudah larut malam, dan ruangan ini sudah kosong. Hampir dua jam lamanya Hoseok menemani laki-laki bernama Yoongi itu menjelajahi isi gedung ini. menunjukkan ruangan satu persatu.**_

 _ **Dan sekarang ia terkapar lelah seorang diri, sementara Yoongi keluar membelikan minuman.**_

 _ **Cklek~**_

 _ **Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Yoongi yang membawa dua botol softdrink ditangannya. Ia kemudian duduk disamping Hoseok yang tengah terlentang memejamkan mata.**_

 _ **"Hey, kau tidak tidur kan?" Yoongi bertanya. namun keheningan yang menjawabnya. "Hoseok, kau benar-benar kelelahan?" dia bertanya lagi.**_

 _ **"Menurutmu? oh astaga sudah kubilang panggil aku sunb-"**_

 _ **"Yayaya, karena Hoseok sunbaenim kelelahan, maka aku berbaik hati memberimu minuman. Ayo bangun!"**_

 _ **Hoseok membuka matanya, lalu melirik sebal pada Yoongi "Kau memerintahku?"**_

 _ **"Kau mau minum tidak? Kalau tidak yasudah."**_

 _ **Hoseok menghembuskan nafasnya berat.**_

 _ **"Aigoo~ aku tidak bisa bang-YAH!" Hoseok menjerit membuat suaranya menggema, manakala Yoongi tiba-tiba menarik tangannya hingga ia terduduk.**_

 _ **"Bisakah kau sopan sedikit?! Aku ini senior-hmfh! Uhuk! YAH! Uhuk!"**_

 _ **Hoseok kembali menjerit karena si pirang itu meminumkan softdrink pada mulutnya secara tibatiba, tentu saja membuatnya tersedak.**_

 _ **"Sunbaenim berisik sekali. Dulu tidak begini. sudah, minum." Yoongi menyerahkan softdrink itu agar dipegang Hoseok. Sementara Hoseok malah terdiam sambil menatap namja disampingnya dengan penuh selidik.**_

 _ **'Dulu? memangnya kita pernah bertemu?' Gumamnya dalam hati, lalu meneguk minumannya lagi. Seingatnya, ia tak pernah bertemu orang ini sekalipun. Oh, apa dia teman sekolahnya dulu?**_

 _ **Ah tidak-tidak. Ingatan Hoseok masih cukup kuat hanya untuk menghapal teman sekolahnya satu persatu bahkan sejak Sekolah Dasar. Jadi, 'dulu' yang dimaksud Min Yoongi ini apa?**_

 _ **"Hey, kau-"**_

 _ **"Yoongi. Panggil aku Yoongi."**_

 _ **"Ah, Yoon-gi. Apakah kita-"**_

 _ **"Apakah kita berjodoh?" dia memotong dan tertawa singkat "...aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu kau disini. Tahu begitu, sejak dulu saja aku ikut audisi di agensi LJH ini. Ah, tadi kau bilang sudah berapa bulan menjadi trainer?" Tanyanya kemudian**_

 _ **"Enam bulan." Hoseok menjawab "tapi tunggu, apa maksudmu dengan kita berjod-"**_

 _ **"Aaah~ tak apa kalau kau tak ingat. Itu sudah lumayan lama. Yang jelas, aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu disini." Ujar Yoongi dengan senyum mengembang. Lantas meneguk minumannya sendiri.**_

 _ **Hoseok kembali diam. Sedikit mengerutkan dahi, berfikir keras. Apa ada sesuatu yang ia lupakan dimasa lampau? atau-**_

 _ **"omong-omong, terimakasih ya sunbaenim. sudah mengantarku berkeliling tadi."**_

 _ **Ah! Hoseok jadi teringat kalungnya lagi. acara berfikir keras itu terabaikan. Terserahlah, Hoseok tidak mau ambil pusing.**_

 _ **"Sama-sama. Dan sekarang kembalikan kalungku, sini!" Pinta Hoseok sambil mengadahkan tangannya.**_

 _ **Yoongi tertawa kecil, lalu merogoh saku jaketnya "Masih ingat kalungmu rupanya."**_

 _ **"tentu saja!"**_

 _ **"Baiklah, ini." Yoongi meletakkannya dengan hati-hati pada telapak tangan Hoseok. Lantas menutupnya, hingga kalung itu terkubur oleh remasan tangan lembut orang dihadapannya ini. "Kalung ini yang mempertemukan kita. Lain kali jangan ceroboh. Jaga baik-baik." Ujar Yoongi dengan senyuman.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Lampu merah membuat Hoseok menghentikan laju mobilnya. Pun, kilas balik ingatannya. Pertemuannya dengan si brengsek bernama Min Yoongi tiga setengah tahun silam. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah benda di dashboard mobilnya. Kotak beludru berisi kalung berbandul ' **J** '. Dulu benda itu nampak begitu indah hingga Hoseok tak pernah sekalipun melepaskannya. Namun kini, hanya dengan melihatnya sekilas saja bisa membuat perasaan Hoseok sesak bukan main.

Lagi-lagi karena mereka.

Dua orang itu, mereka yang sama-sama pernah berpesan pada Hoseok untuk menjaga kalung itu baik-baik.

 _'Hosiki hyung, ini kalung pembawa keberuntungan kau tahu? Ayah bilang, ayah dan ibu memesan kalung ini saat berbulan madu ke luar negeri, jauh-jauh hari sebelum aku lahir. ini kalung limited edition! Sebenarnya ini benda kesayanganku, tapi karena Hosiki hyung berhasil masuk ke agensi besar itu, maka aku akan memberikan ini padamu sebagai hadiah. Kau suka? Jaga baik-baik okay?'_

 _'Kalung ini yang mempertemukan kita. Lain kali jangan ceroboh. Jaga baik-baik.'_

Hoseok tertawa menyedihkan.

"Menjaga? kenapa aku harus? kenapa aku harus menjaga benda ini sementara kalian tak pernah menjaga perasaanku sedikitpun?"

Sungguh, Jung Hoseok merasa seperti orang yang paling tersakiti disini.

.

.

.

...dan itu, **salah**.

* * *

 **myfiancé**

* * *

Hari-hari berikutnya, semua terasa membaik, bahkan seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Tentu, karena Jimin sebegitu pandai menyembunyikan kesedihan dibalik topeng senyum cerianya.

Sungguh, dia benar-benar terlatih dalam hal seperti ini. Membuat banyak orang tertipu. Tapi tidak dengan Seokjin yang kini sudah tahu sesuatu. Sesuatu yang selama ini selalu Jimin bagaimana sikap Suga yang sebenarnya.

Suga tidak semanis itu.

Dia tidak sebaik itu.

Dia,

...bukan tidak mungkin 'membenci' ikatan ini.

Oh, Seokjin ingin menangis rasanya jika mengingat ucapan Jimin ditempat parkir tempo hari.

 _'Aku tak ingin keluargaku kecewa jika megetahui ini. Selama ini, aku bersikap seolah kita baik-baik saja agar mereka tak khawatir. Kakek dan nenek dijauh sana, takkan tenang jika tahu yang sebenarnya. Dan aku, tak mau membuat mereka begitu. Aku sudah cukup merepotkan mereka selama ini. Hyung mengerti maksudku kan? Jadi, sekali ini saja. Aku ingin keluargaku hidup tenang tanpa harus repot memikirkanku.'_

Whoa.

Lalu kalimat-kalimat manis tentang hubungannya dengan Suga yang selama ini Jimin umbar itu apa? Sejak kapan adiknya pandai berbohong?

Dan...

Sejak kapan Seokjin jadi sebodoh ini hingga tak kunjung menyadari?

Oh, lihat-lihat.

Bahkan pagi ini pun ia hampir saja tertipu lagi oleh tingkah adiknya yang sangat ceria. Menyapanya seperti biasa, dengan senyum eyesmilenya. Seokjin pun hanya bisa membalasnya seperti biasa seolah tak tahu apa-apa.

 _Kita lihat saja, sejauh mana kau sanggup berbohong, Park Jimin?_

"Oh, pagi Jimini. kau akan kuliah hari ini?" Tanya si sulung sambil meletakkan segelas susu didepan Jimin, seperti biasa.

"Hm." Adiknya itu hanya mengangguk sambil meneguk susunya.

Seokjin duduk ditempat biasa.

"Kau yakin sudah baikan? Kalau masih tak enak badan, sebaiknya jangan masuk dulu." Sarannya.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya "Jeonghan dan Seungcheol bilang, mereka kangen padaku. Katanya ada yang ingin mereka bicarakan. Lagipula tidak enak hyung diam dirumah terus. aku bosan." Ujarnya kemudian.

Seokjin menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Baiklah. Oh iya, obat yang-"

"Jin hyung!"

Seokjin menghentikan apa yang hendak ia tanyakan saat Jimin tiba-tiba menyelanya sambil sedikit melebarkan pupil mata. Begitu ia menoleh kearah kanannya, barulah ia tahu apa sebabnya.

Jung Hoseok datang.

"Hm. Aku mengerti. Yasudah, habiskan sarapanmu Chimini." Ucap Seokjin sambil sedikit mengusak rambut adiknya itu.

"Aku mengerti. Oh, selamat pagi Hoseok hyung!"

Dan tebaklah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Uh? Jung Ahjumma! Ahjumma!"

"Ya? Oh, ada apa tuan muda Jimin?"

Jung Ahjumma, salah satu pelayan rumah tangga disini sedikit terkejut saat Jimin berjalan kearahnya dengan sedikit berlari.

"Tuan muda belum berangkat?"

"Hm, ini aku mau berangkat. Tapi, itu apa?" Jimin bertanya balik.

"Apa?"

"Itu, yang ahjumma pegang?"

Jung ahjumma melihat apa yang ditunjuk tuan muda nya itu.

"Oh, ini...sepertinya kotak perhiasan? tapi-"

"Dimana ahjumma menemukan itu?"

"Ya?! Tadi seperti biasa aku membereskan kamar tuan muda Hoseok. Saat melihat tempat sampahnya, aku menemukan ini. Mungkin tuan muda Hoseok yang membu-"

"Boleh aku lihat?"

Jung ahjumma mengerjap bingung, walau tak urung mengangguk dan menyerahkan kotak beludru itu pada Jimin. Dilihatnya Jimin membuka kotaknya, lantas menatap lamat-lamat benda yang ada didalamnya.

"apa itu, tuan muda?" Dengan sopan wanita paruh baya itu bertanya

Jimin tak langsung menjawabnya, dan saat akhirnya membuka suara pun itu hanya berupa bisikkan saja.

"...kalung,"

Sebagai seorang yang ikut mengasuh Jimin sejak kecil, Jung ahjumma tahu ekspresi apa yang sedang tuan mudanya pasang ini.

Sedih dan kecewa.

"T-tuan muda, kau tak-"

"Jung ahjumma , ini boleh buatku saja kan?"

"Hm? tapi itu sudah kupungut dari tempat sampah. Itu kotor. Pasti tuan muda Hoseok juga membuangnya karena sudah rusak. Jika kau ingin, kau bisa membeli yang-"

"Tidak, ahjumma. Aku ingin ini. Boleh kan?" Jimin menatap penuh harap.

Jung ahjumma pun akhirnya mengangguk "Baiklah. tapi tuan muda, kau tak apa-apa kan?"

Belum sempat Jimin menjawab, suara klakson mobil membuat keduanya terperanjat. Posisi mereka kini memang didekat gerbang utama, membuat mobil yang akan lewat sedikit terganggu.

Jimin menoleh, kemudian meminggirkan diri. Pandangan matanya bertambah sayu saat melihat siapa yang mengendarai mobil itu.

Hoseok.

Jimin kembali menatap kotak yang ada ditangannya. kotak berisi kalung dengan bandul yang amat ia kenal. setelah itu ia menatap kepergian mobil Hoseok yang semakin jauh dari jangkauan. suara dalam dirinya dengan lirih bertanya-tanya,

' _Kenapa kau membuangnya, Hosiki hyung?'_

* * *

 **myfiancé**

* * *

"Whoa! Jimini~ Akhirnya kau datang jugaaaa!"

"Astaga!" Jimin terlonjak kaget begitu turun dari bisnya, dan langsung disambut oleh pekikkan serta pelukkan heboh dari dua sahabatnya. Siapa lagi, Jeonghan dan Seungcheol.

Um. Sebenarnya, hanya Jeonghan sih yang berlebihan. Seungcheol hanya senyum sewajarnya melihat Jimin datang setelah beberapa kali tak masuk kuliah.

"Oh, kau datang Jimin-a? Yah! Yoon Jeonghan hentikan itu! Ini tempat umum, astaga- Jeonghan!" Seungcheol hendak melepaskan tubuh Jeonghan yang mendekap Jimin sangat erat seolah sudah bertahun-tahun tak jumpa.

"Ish! Aku kangen Jimini tau!" Tolak Jeonghan sambil menambah erat pelukkannya. Seungcheol pun berdecak.

"Aku tahu. Tapi Jimin bisa mati sesak jika kau memeluknya begitu!"

"AH! Benar!" Akhirnya Jeonghan melapaskan sahabatnya, lantas meminta maaf.

Sementara Jimin hanya tertawa kecil karena tingkah dua sahabatnya ini.

"Tak apa Jeonghan-i. Tapi, kenapa kalian sampai menunggu disini?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Yah Jimini~ kami itu merindukanmu. Sudah tak tahan lagiii, jadi aku dan Seungcheol sepakat menunggumu dihalte ini. Iyakan Sekop?"

Seungcheol memutar bola matanya malas.

Sepakat apanya? Jelas-jelas Jeonghan memaksanya tadi. Padahal Seungcheol menyarankan agar menunggu ditaman kampus saja seperti biasa.

"Yaaa begitulah, Jimin-a." Namun pada akhirnya laki-laki itu mengiyakan saja, daripada Jeonghan nanti merengek dan mengajaknya debat ditempat umum begini? Repot.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin saja? Aku belum sarapan." Ajak Seungcheol kemudian. Jeonghan dan Jimin pun menyetujuinya.

Park Jimin menatap heran pada dua sahabat didepannya ini. Selesai sarapan, mereka masih tetap duduk dikantin. Katanya, ada yang ingin mereka bicarakan. Tapi, sudah beberapa menit berlalu keduanya tak kunjung memulai.

"Engg~~ Jeonghan-i, Seungcheol-a? sebenarnya kalian mau bicara apa?" Tanya Jimin pada akhirnya. Jeonghan terlihat gugup saat akan menjawab. Sementara Seungcheol tak ada tanda-tanda akan berbicara. Ia hanya menatap Jimin dengan lekat.

"Jimin,"

"Ya, Jeonghan-i?"

"Ngg~Itu...aku mau minta maaf." Ucap Jeonghan yang membuat Jimin mengerutkan dahi.

"Soal apa?"

"Itu...a-aku benar-benar tak tahu, Jim. sungguh. jadi aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya padamu."

Jimin makin tak mengerti.

"Yoon Jeonghan, kau ini bicara a-"

"Ini tentang Min-"

"Yoon Jeonghan!"

Jimin dan Jeonghan serempak memandang Seungcheol yang baru saja mengeluarkan suara. memotong ucapan Jeonghan, sebenarnya. tak ayal membuat si pemilik surai panjang itu terlihat kesal kemudian. Kenapa Seungcheol malah menyela ucapannya disaat dia sudah berani dan hendak menyebut nama Min Suga pada Jimin, sih?!

"Hey~ Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kalian katakan?" Jimin bertanya lagi kesekian kali.

Seungcheol terlihat menghela nafasnya, kemudian tersenyum.

"Tidak Jimin-a. Kami hanya mau minta maaf karena tak bisa menjengukmu saat sakit kemarin. kami benar-benar tak tahu." Jawabnya.

Jeonghan diam-diam berdecak kesal karena jawaban Seungcheol barusan. Sebab bukanlah itu yang ingin keduanya katakan. Mereka sebenarnya ingin meminta maaf tentang...

...Min Suga.

Ya, tentang itu. Mengingat betapa seringnya Jeonghan dan Seungcheol berdebat tentang leader band itu didepan Jimin (yang notabene baru mereka ketahui sebagai tunangan Suga). Setiap kali ia dan Seungcheol menggosipkan Min Suga, pasti Jimin diam-diam merasa sakit hati. Bukan tidak mungkin kan?

"Hum? Cuma itu saja?"

Seungcheol mengangguk pelan.

"Maaf ya Jimini."

Jimin tertawa kecil tanpa curiga sedikitpun "Astaga, kupikir masalah serius. Tak apa Seungcheol-a, Jeonghan-i. Lagipula sakitku tak parah kok." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Syukurlah, Jimini." Seungcheol balas tersenyum, sementara Jeonghan masih betah dalam diamnya. Ah! Melihat Jimin tersenyum begitu membuatnya ingin menangis.

Suasana hening sejenak, sebelum tiba-tiba layar televisi datar yang tersedia di kantin menayangkan sesuatu. Itu liputan tentang sebuah band yang sekarang tengah naik daun.

ROCKMANTIC.

Spontan saja, ketiganya mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada televisi layar datar itu. Walau sesekali Seungcheol dan Jeonghan melirik pada si pemuda bermarga Park.

Bukan tayangan apa-apa. Hanya meliput tentang kesibukan ROCKMANTIC akhir-akhir ini saja. Dalam interview singkat itu, mereka juga sempat bercerita tentang kesibukan yang akhir-akhir ini meningkat menjelang konser. Tentang bagaimana mereka lebih sering memengkonsumsi makanan cepat saji, dan merindukan masakan rumah.

Suga bahkan berkata,

 _"Aku merindukan masakan ibuku. karena terlalu sering memakan makanan instan, akhir-akhir ini sistem pencernaanku sedikit terganggu. Biasanya, ibu akan membuatkanku sesuatu untuk meredakannya."_

 _"Whoa, apa itu leader? Aku juga merasa begitu akhir-akhir ini. Tapi aku jauh dengan ibuku, jadi aku tak bisa pulang...huft."_

Jimin tak terlalu hapal nama-nama personil Band Suga. Tapi Jimin tahu, yang baru saja menyambung ucapan Suga itu adalah vocalist band mereka.

Bicara tentang ucapan Suga barusan, Jimin jadi ingat. Ah, sejak terakhir kali bertemu, dia dan lelaki itu belum saling menghubungi lagi. Suga sangat sibuk, dan Jimin sendiri sakit. Benar juga, kesibukan pasti membuat kesehatan tunangannya itu sedikit banyak terganggu. Sepertinya ia harus melakukan sesuatu?

* * *

 **myfiancé**

* * *

ROCKMANTIC baru saja selesai berlatih beberapa lagu untuk mereka tampilkan di acara musik mendatang. Saat ini, keempatnya tengah beristirahat sambil berdiskusi tentang album baru dan konser mereka.

Suga dan Mina, duduk bersampingan di bawah dengan gitar, sementara Dowoon dan Wheein berdua di sofa sambil sesekali saling menyuap snack yang digenggam sang wanita.

"Aku benar-benar ingin dialbum terbaru kita nanti, ada lagu ciptaan kita masing-masing. Bagaimana menurut kalian?" Tanya Suga pada ketiga rekannya.

Mina mengangguk pelan "Itu bukan ide buruk. aku setuju."

Wheein berdecak pelan dari sofa sana, mencibir.

"Apa sih yang tak kau setujui kalau Gula yang mengatakannya, eonni?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak setuju?" Suga membalas ucapan Wheein

"Bukan begitu, oppa. Masalahnya, aku tidak pandai membuat lagu. Kau sih enak!" Jawab Wheein kemudian menyuap snack keripiknya.

"Kenapa kau khawatir tentang itu? Kan ada aku, In-a!" Timpal Dowoon di sebelahnya, membuat Wheein menoleh dengan antusias.

"Whoa, kau mau mengajariku? Serius?!"

Dowoon mengangguk, lalu membuka mulutnya saat Wheein hendak menyuapi keripik kentang itu padanya.

Suga memandang interaksi antara sang vocalist dan sang drummer dengan malas. Kenapa jadi seperti sepasang kekasih sedang berlovey-dovey begitu? Tapi tak apalah, yang penting Wheein mau menuruti idenya untuk belajar membuat lagu.

"Ehm, gula..."

Suga mengalihkan pandangannya "Ya, Mina?"

"Bagaimana denganku? aku juga tak terlalu bisa membuat lagu. Hmm...maukah gula mengajariku?" Tanya Mina hati-hati, sedangkan Suga tertawa singkat.

"Ah, boleh."

Mina nampak senang dengan tanggapan dari leadernya itu "Benarkah? kau mau?"

Suga mengangguk sambil sesekali memetik senar gitarnya.

"Tentu saja. Kapan kau mau belajar, Mina-ya?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini? Bukankah kita free?" Mina balik bertanya.

Suga nampak berfikir, untuk kemudian mengangguk "Bisa. Kita mau belajar jam berapa dan dimana?"

Lagi-lagi Mina nampak sangat berbinar.

"Uhm~ Sepulang dari sini saja. Kita-"

Ponsel di saku Suga berbunyi, membuat ucapan Mina terhenti.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar Mina-ya."

Sang bassist mengangguk paham. Sementara Suga menjauh untuk mengangkat teleponnya.

"hm, ada apa?" sahutnya malas

"..."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

* * *

 **myfiancé**

* * *

Suga menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Berharap tak ada penggemar diluar gedung ini. Dan ia bisa bernafas lega saat suasana disana sepi. Dengan segera, ia berlari menuju tempat parkir dan menemukan seseorang tengah berdiri didekat mobilnya.

Itu Jimin.

.

.

.

"Mau apa sih kau kemari? Kau tahu ini bahaya kan ?" Tanya Suga sarat akan rasa jengkel. Ia dan Jimin kini tengah duduk berdua didalam mobil.

"Maaf, hyung. Tapi tak ada fans yang melihat kan?"

"Tidak. Jadi cepat katakan kau mau apa. Jangan lama, aku sedang sibuk." Jawab Suga masih dengan nada yang sama.

Jimin mengangkat sebuah kotak- lebih tepatnya bingkisan yang sedari tadi ia pegang, "Ini." Ucapnya sambil menyerahkan kotak itu pada Suga.

"Apa?"

Suga menerimanya dengan ragu, walau pada akhirnya ia tetap membuka kotak itu.

Dan ia nampak sedikit terkejut saat melihat isinya.

"Aku tadi tak sengaja menonton tayangan interview kalian. Dan mendengar keluhanmu, aku jadi ingin membelikan itu. Mungkin takkan seenak buatan Bibi Min. tapi puding strawberry itu aku beli dari toko langganan keluargaku. Jadi Yoongi hyung tak perlu khawatir tentang kualitasnya."

Suga tak menanggapi. Dia masih menatap kotak berisi puding strawberry itu dengan begitu lekat.

"Kudengar sistem pencernaanmu sedikit terganggu. Jadi kupikir, memakan puding tak ada salahnya. Yoongi hyung-i, kau sudah terlalu lelah. Kurangilah makan makanan instan, kau bisa sakit." Ujar Jimin lagi, menasehati.

Whoa.

Baik sekali anak ini. Kemarin-kemarin saat dia sakit, memangnya Suga perduli ? Tunangannya itu untuk sekedar menelpon atau SMS saja tidak. Sekarang, hanya karena tak sengaja mendengar interview tentang Suga di televisi, Jimin mau-maunya repot begini.

Terpikirkah oleh Suga akan hal ini? Iya. sedikit. sebab fokusnya sekarang bukan pada hal itu.

Tapi,

...Puding strawberry.

Darimana Jimin tahu tentang puding strawberry kesukaannya? Ia bahkan tak menyebut secara spesifik apa yang selalu dibuat ibunya saat dia mengalami gangguan pencernaan begini. Tak ada yang hapal tentang hal ini selain ibunya dan juga-

Oh tunggu, jadi darimana anak itu tahu?

Karena, jujur saja, selama satu setengah tahun bertunangan, sedikit sekali informasi pribadi yang ia bagi pada Jimin.

"Yoongi-"

kotak itu ditutup.

"Lain kali, jika tak ada hal yang begitu penting jangan sesekali lagi datang kemari. Kau bisa membuat kekacauan lagi seperti kemarin. Dan juga-"

Ponsel Suga berdering lagi. Dengan segera ia mengangkatnya.

"Oh, ya Mina-ya?"

Detik itu, Jimin merasa sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Oh! Yoonginya tersenyum! Dia tak lagi menampakkan raut dingin seperti biasanya. Dia nampak sumringah.

Tapi tunggu, bolehkah Jimin merasa senang? Bahkan ekspresi itu bukan Suga tujukan untuknya. Tapi untuk orang diseberang telepon sana.

"Ah, sekarang? Okay. Aku ditempat parkir, kau kemari saja Mina-ya. Hm. aku tunggu."

Suga pun mengakhiri pembicaraan nya, lalu kembali menoleh pada Jimin yang masih menatapnya. tampang dinginnya kembali.

"Kau bisa keluar. Sebentar lagi temanku akan kesini. Jangan sampai dia melihatmu."

Jimin tak memprotes apapun atas perintah Suga.

"Ah, aku mengerti hyung. Jangan lupa makan puding itu, ya ? Jaga kesehatanmu Yoongi hyung. Aku pergi."

Jimin sudah membuka pintu mobilnya setengah, tatkala Suga kembali bicara.

Sesuatu yang menyakitkan hatinya.

oh, ini seperti dejavu.

"...Dan juga, jangan berlagak seolah kita saling kenal sejak lama. Kau bahkan baru kutemui satu setengah tahun lalu karena ikatan sialan ini. Pergilah."

* * *

 **myfiancé**

* * *

 **Tak ada yang pernah menghancurkanku seperti yang kau lakukan**

 **Tak ada orang lain yang aku inginkan lebih dari dirimu**

 **Tak ada seorangpun yang bisa membuat lelaki ini begitu lemah**

 **Membuatnya jatuh cinta begitu dalam, sayang...**

 **Tak ada orang lain yang mengetahuiku lebih dari dirimu**

 **Disini seperti tak ada lagi orang lain untuk aku lihat**

 **Dan setiap memori yang aku tahu,**

 **Mengingatkan ku jika aku melakukan semuanya sendiri,**

 **Sendiri.**

 **Jika aku bisa menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu, aku mau.**

 **Takkan mencintaimu lagi**

 **Karena merindukanmu seperti mengundang sebuah perang**

 **Ini adalah pertarungan, dan aku menjadi pihak yang kalah**

 **Aku akan menyerah sayang, jika aku bisa**

 **Jika aku bisa menjauh darimu dengan mudahnya seperti yang kau lakukan padaku,**

 **...aku akan melakukannya.**

 **Kupikir aku sudah cukup terluka untuk melihat segalanya**

 **Tapi ternyata ini belum cukup untuk membuatku benar-benar merasa terjatuh**

 **Meski luka yang kau tinggalkan padaku seperti takkan pernah terobati**

 **Dan luka ini takkan pernah membiarkanku pergi**

 **Katakan padaku, bagaimana bisa aku hidup dengan cinta yang ternodai?**

 **Jelaskan padaku, bagaimana caranya aku tak merasakan perasaan ini?**

 **Adakah jalan untuk meninggalkan semuanya dibelakangku?**

 **Jika iya,**

 **Cukup katakan saja, bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa menjauhimu dengan mudahnya seperti yang kau lakukan padaku,**

 **...maka aku akan melakukannya.**

 **( Henry Lau - I Would. failed trans by Lukailukai8 )**

.

.

.

Jimin menatap sepanjang jalan yang ia lewati dari jendela bis. Perkataan terakhir Suga masih begitu jelas terngiang ditelinga.

' _ **Jangan berlagak seolah kita saling kenal sejak lama. Kau bahkan baru kutemui satu setengah tahun lalu karena ikatan sialan ini**_.'

"Ternyata selama ini hanya aku ya yang mengingatnya? Kau sudah lupa..." Jimin bergumam seorang diri, lalu mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya.

Kalung itu...

"Kau benar-benar lupa padaku, huh?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tobecontinued**

* * *

 **a/n :** Uhm, halo? *awkward banget lol*

okay, gak mau banyak bicara, cuma mau bilang terimakasih buat yang sudah baca apalagi sampe me-review. Terimakasih banyak~.

oh ya, ini adalah FF Re-make. jadi, mohon maaf ya kalau ada typo nama2 castnya. padahal ngeditnya sudah ekstra hati-hati, tapi masih ada aja satu dua yang nyempil hadeuuh~. semoga kedepannya bisa lebih rapih lagi.

see you^^


	7. First meet

_**Jimin kecil berumur delapan tahun, berjalan-jalan disekitar taman Rumah Sakit. Kedua tangannya yang mungil memeluk sebuah kotak pemberian bibinya yang menjenguk tadi siang.**_

 _ **Sudah seminggu sejak Jimin menjalani perawatan di Rumah Sakit ini, dan itu cukup membosankan jika terus berdiam dikamarnya. Dua hari yang lalu, Suster Lee mengajaknya jalan-jalan dan bermain ayunan ditaman ini. Hasilnya, sekarang anak itu jadi ketagihan.**_

 _ **Namun sore ini ia terpaksa pergi ke ayunan itu sendiri, karena Suster Lee sedang sibuk mengurus pasien yang lain.**_

 _ **Sang ayah serta kedua kakak kesayangannya juga belum datang menjenguk. Pasti mereka semua sibuk.**_

 _ **Tak apa. Asal Jimin bisa bermain di ayunan itu, pergi sendiripun tak masalah. Terbukti, senyuman Jimin terus berkembang walau separuh wajahnya tertutup masker.**_

 _ **Tinggal beberapa jarak lagi menuju tempat favoritnya, langkah itu mendadak terhenti.**_

 _ **Mata sipitnya memicing.**_

 _ **Ada orang lain yang duduk di salah satu ayunan sana! Siapa ya? Setahu Jimin, tiga buah ayunan yang terletak dibawah pohon maple itu jarang sekali ada yang mendatangi. Biasanya selalu sepi. Jadi, siapa ya yang tengah duduk diayunan itu?**_

 _ **Berbekal rasa penasaran, Jimin berjalan mendekati. Satu langkah, dua langkah, hingga hanya tersisa sedikit jarak saja dengan orang itu. Ah! Ternyata seorang anak lelaki yang nampaknya melamun sehingga tak menyadari kehadiran Jimin. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu besar, jadi Jimin anggap anak itu seumuran dengannya.**_

 _ **Ingin Jimin menyapa, namun melihat anak itu benar-benar larut dalam lamunannya membuat Jimin tak enak. Dan akhirnya memilih duduk diayunan yang lain. Berselang satu dari ayunan anak itu. Kotak yang sedari tadi ia pegang, kini ia letakkan di pangkuannya. Sementara tangannya mulai menggerakkan ayunan itu dengan pelan.**_

 _ **Jimin menghela nafasnya pelan. Kalau ada suster Lee pasti ayunannya akan bergerak cepat.**_

 _ **Bicara tentang itu, kenapa anak laki-laki disampingnya hanya diam tanpa menggerakan ayunannya ya? Tahu begitu duduk saja di kursi tak usah di ayunan, gumam Jimin dalam hati.**_

 _ **Tapi tunggu, setelah diperhatikan lagi...**_

 _ **Ah! Pantas saja anak itu hanya diam. Ternyata kedua telapak tangannya diperban, terluka. Dia tak mengenakan pakaian pasien seperti dirinya, jadi Jimin baru menyadari. Aaah, pasti dia sedih karena tak bisa menggerakkan ayunannya, pikir Jimin.**_

 _ **Entah ada instruksi dari mana, Jimin menghentikan ayunannya. kotak itu ia letakkan lalu beranjak menuju ayunan satunya. Lebih dekat dengan anak itu.**_

 _ **"Hey-"**_

 _ **Baru setengah kata Jimin bersuara, tatapan tajam dari anak itu langsung mengejutkannya. Nampaknya dia juga sama terkejut melihat Jimin yang memakai masker tiba-tiba ada didekatnya.**_

 _ **"Siapa kau?" Tanya anak itu masih dengan tatapan tajamnya.**_

 _ **"Enggg," Jimin menggumam dibalik maskernya "aku...pasien dirumah sakit ini. Apa kau juga?"**_

 _ **Anak itu memutar bola matanya "Tentu saja. Kau tak lihat ini?" Jawabnya setengah bertanya sambil menunjukkan kedua telapak tangannya yang diperban.**_

 _ **"Ahh iya. Tanganmu kenapa? Kau terjatuh?" Jimin bertanya lagi.**_

 _ **"Bukan." Jawabnya sambil memalingkan wajah dari Jimin.**_

 _ **"Bukan? Lalu kenapa? Kelihatannya itu parah. Mana mungkin jika bukan karena jat-"**_

 _ **"Pak tua itu menyiksaku."**_

 _ **"Apa?" Jimin menautkan alis mendengar perkataan anak itu. Dia nampak kesal sekali saat mengucapkan kalimat barusan.**_

 _ **Namun dia tak menjawab dan kembali terdiam. Jimin pun berdiri, lalu berjalan ke belakang ayunan anak itu. Mengayunkannya perlahan, membuat dia terlonjak kaget.**_

 _ **"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Paniknya karena gerakkan tiba-tiba itu.**_

 _ **Jimin tertawa kecil, "Membantumu. Tak seru kan kalau duduk di ayunan tapi tak bergerak? Jadi kau diam saja, biar aku mengayunkannya." Jawab Jimin dari belakang seraya tetap mengayunkan dengan pelan.**_

 _ **Anak itu terdiam sebentar, membenarkan ucapan Jimin. Duduk di ayunan tak bergerak memang tak asik. Sementara kedua tangannya tak bisa ia gunakan.**_

 _ **"Terimakasih." Katanya kemudian.**_

 _ **Jimin tersenyum walau takkan terlihat.**_

 _ **"Sama-sama."**_

 _ **Suasana hening. Hanya hembusan angin, serta suara bergeraknya daun maple gugur yang ada disana. Jimin tetap mengayunkan ayunan itu dengan pelan, tanpa sedikitpun merasa keberatan. Keduanya hanya saling terdiam beberapa menit, sebelum akhirnya anak laki-laki itu berkata,**_

 _ **"Tuan Min itu memang pria paling menyebalkan!"**_

 _ **"Uh? Apa katamu? Siapa yang menyebalkan?" Tanya Jimin dibelakangnya.**_

 _ **"Tuan Min, pak tua yang menyiksaku sampai terluka begini! Memang dasar pria jahat, menyebalkan, aku membenci-"**_

 _ **"Tunggu dulu. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Jimin disela-sela makian anak itu.**_

 _ **"Min Yoongi."**_

 _ **"Min Yoon- ha? Jangan bilang, daritadi kau sedang memaki ayahmu sendiri?" Jimin menghentikan gerakan mengayunnya.**_

 _ **"Iya. Memang kenapa? Ayahku itu pria paling jahat dan menyebalkan didunia ini! Aku tidak suka padanya, benar-benar membenc-"**_

 _ **"Hush! Mana boleh kau mengumpat begitu pada ayahmu sendiri?!"**_

 _ **"Kau tidak tahu sih! Dia itu menyebalkan! Buktinya aku dipukuli hingga begini. Apa lagi kalau bukan jahat ?"**_

 _ **Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya, lalu kembali duduk di ayunannya sendiri.**_

 _ **"Sejahat-jahatnya ayahmu, tetap saja kau tak boleh mengumpat begitu tentangnya..." Ujar Jimin sambil menatap anak bernama Yoongi itu. Kali ini Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan kesal.**_

 _ **"Kau membela ayahku?"**_

 _ **"Ha? Bukan begitu. Aku kan tidak tahu masalahnya, jadi aku tak membela siapapun. Tapi, pasti ayahmu melakukan itu ada alasannya. Mungkin karena kau...nakal?" Terka Jimin sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.**_

 _ **"Apa bermain alat musik adalah kenakalan?" Yoongi bertanya balik.**_

 _ **"Huh?" Jimin semakin menautkan alisnya. Kenapa jadi membawa-bawa alat musik?**_

 _ **"Aku mengikuti les bermain alat musik, dan melupakan pelajaran yang lain. Nilai-nilaiku turun, jadilah ayahku memu-"**_

 _ **"Aish- benar kan! Kau yang nakal disini!"**_

 _ **"Yak! Apa bermain alat musik itu salah? Aku menyukainya, tapi pak tua itu tak mendukungku."**_

 _ **Jimin berdecak pelan.**_

 _ **"Ck, kau ini. Tidak. Musik memang tidak salah. tapi," Jimin menghela nafas sejenak "...yang salah itu dirimu, Yoongi. Tidak bisa membagi waktu, dan akhirnya nilaimu tak seimbang. Pantaslah ayahmu marah." lanjutnya kemudian.**_

 _ **Yoongi tak berkedip mendengar perkataan anak bermasker ini.**_

 _ **"Tapi, haruskah memukuliku sampai begini? Ini sakit! Bagaimana jika aku tak bisa bermain gitar dan yang lainnya lagi?" Tanyanya sambil menunjukkan kedua tangan terlukanya tepat didepan wajah Jimin**_

 _ **Jimin terdiam sejenak. Ia tatap lekat-lekat tangan itu. Benar juga, semarah apapun mana boleh sampai begini? Pasti sangat sakit. Ayah Jimin tak pernah marah sampai memukulnya, jadi Jimin kasihan juga melihat Yoongi.**_

 _ **"Ah...Kau jangan berpikir begitu, kau pasti bisa memainkan alat musikmu lagi. Ini luka kecil saja, setelah ini Yoongi akan semakin hebat bermain musik. Percaya padaku!" Ujar Jimin berusaha menyemangati, sambil menurunkan pelan tangan itu dari depan wajahnya.**_

 _ **"Benarkah? Menurutmu begitu?"**_

 _ **"Uhm!" Jimin mengangguk sambil tersenyum , walau Yoongi takkan melihat senyum itu.**_

 _ **"Tapi pak tua yang jahat itu pasti-"**_

 _ **"Ish! Berhenti mengumpat begitu!" Jimin memperingatkan lagi, dan Yoongi meringis pelan karenanya.**_

 _ **"Okay. Takkan mengumpat lagi." Kata Yoongi akhirnya.**_

 _ **Jimin pun tersenyum. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan, sambil menggerakkan ayunannya pelan. Dia tak tahu diam-diam Yoongi tengah memperhatikannya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Mungkin anak itu penasaran dengan wajah Jimin.**_

 _ **"Enggg~ tapi-"**_

 _ **Jimin menoleh "hn?"**_

 _ **"Kenapa kau memakai masker itu?" Tanya Yoongi. Dan Jimin tersenyum tipis dibaliknya.**_

 _ **"Karena aku sedang sakit." Jawabnya kemudian.**_

 _ **"Aku juga sakit, nih tanganku. Tapi aku tak memakai masker sepertimu?"**_

 _ **"Enggg~ mungkin karena aku lebih parah darimu? Entahlah aku juga tak tahu..."**_

 _ **Keduanya terdiam sejenak.**_

 _ **"Sudah berapa lama kau disini ?" Yoongi bertanya lagi. Entahlah, dia biasanya pendiam dan tak banyak bicara seperti ini. Apalagi pada seorang yang baru ia temui. Tapi rasa penasaran nya pada bocah bermasker ini besar juga.**_

 _ **"Satu minggu, mungkin? Uh, aku lupa..." Jawab Jimin sambil kembali tersenyum.**_

 _ **"Lama sekali. Kau tak bosan? Aku saja baru beberapa jam sudah bosan." Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya berat, pertanda benar-benar bosan. Dan Jimin tertawa kecil dibalik maskernya.**_

 _ **"Aku sudah biasa." Jawabnya kemudian membuat Yoongi menaikkan satu alis.**_

 _ **"Sudah biasa?"**_

 _ **"Hm..." Jimin mengangguk. Sementara Yoongi masih bingung ditempatnya. Sudah biasa bagaimana maksudnya? Namun belum sempat dia bertanya lagi, Jimin sudah mendahuluinya.**_

 _ **"Ah ya! Aku lupa. Hey, Yoongi,"**_

 _ **"Apa?"**_

 _ **"Kau suka puding?" Tanya Jimin membuat mata Yoongi berbinar.**_

 _ **Puding? Tentu saja!**_

 _ **Yoongi pun mengangguk. Dilihatnya Jimin membuka kotak yang sedari tadi ia bawa.**_

 _ **Dan benar saja, isinya tiga buah puding warna-warni berbentuk buah-buahan, lengkap dengan fla vanillanya.**_

 _ **Mata Yoongi semakin berbinar.**_

 _ **"Whoa! Puding!" Seru Yoongi senang, membuat Jimin menatapnya dengan geli.**_

 _ **"Hey, awas bola matamu copot! Kau benar-benar suka puding, eh?"**_

 _ **Yoongi mengangguk antusias "Aku sangat menyukainya. Apalagi buatan ibuku. Tapi, karena nilaiku turun, ibu jadi tak mau membuatkannya lagi. Dia juga jahat seperti Pak tu-"**_

 _ **"Aish, bisakah kau jangan mengumpat terus?"**_

 _ **"Hehe...maaf."**_

 _ **Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berdecak. Namun sedetik kemudian ia bercerita,**_

 _ **"Tadi siang, bibiku datang dan membawakan puding untukku. Kau mau mencobanya?"**_

 _ **Tanpa menunggu satu detik pun, Yoongi kembali mengangguk.**_

 _ **"Baik. Aku akan membagi padamu. Pilih salah satu ya? Tapi jangan yang rasa-"**_

 _ **"Strawberry!" Yoongi menyela ucapan Jimin dengan tak sabar**_

 _ **"Ish! Aku baru mau bilang, jangan yang rasa strawberry. Itu rasa favoritku. Yoongi pilih yang lain!" Tutur Jimin**_

 _ **"Ah, tapi rasa favoritku juga strawberry."**_

 _ **"Tidak boleh, Yoongi. Kau pilih yang lain, ada cokelat, jeruk, atau-"**_

 _ **"Strawberry." Rupanya Yoongi kekeh dan tak mau mengalah. Jimin pun menatap anak itu dengan kesal.**_

 _ **"Yoongi! Strawberry itu punyaku. Kau yang lain ya?"**_

 _ **"Kau tak kasihan padaku? Aku kan sedang sakit?" Yoongi kembali menunjukkan tangannya yang terluka didepan wajah Jimin sambil memasang raut memohon. Oh, Jimin lemah sekali dengan tatapan macam itu. Ia hampir saja menyetujui jika saja tak ingat bahwa, dirinya juga kan sedang sakit!**_

 _ **"Hey, aku juga kan sedang sakit. Kau ini bagaimana?"**_

 _ **Yoongi mengedipkan matanya dua kali, lalu menurunkan tangannya.**_

 _ **"Ah benar juga. Tapi, kau tidak kasihan padaku? Ibuku tidak akan membuatkan puding lagi, kau kan bisa minta lagi pada bibimu. Jadi yang strawberry buatku saja ya?"rupanya Yoongi masih tetap memohon.**_

 _ **Jimin diam sejenak. Kasihan juga bocah yang baru dikenalnya itu.**_

 _ **"Hmh...Yasudahlah, strawberry untukmu. Aku yang lain." Dan akhirnya dia mengalah. Bisa ia lihat Yoongi tersenyum senang karenanya. Jimin diam-diam tertawa. Anak ini benar-benar suka rasa strawberry rupanya.**_

 _ **"Ah! Kau memang baik. Tapi tunggu, bagaimana aku memakannya? Tanganku kan-"**_

 _ **"Aku akan menyuapi Yoongi."**_

 _ **"He? Benarkah?"**_

 _ **Jimin mengangguk "tapi, kita makan dikursi itu saja ya? Kalau disini tidak nyaman..." usul Jimin sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi kayu yang tak jauh dari mereka. Dan Yoongi langsung menyetujui tanpa banyak memprotes. Ah! Yang penting ia bisa makan puding kesukaannya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Bagaimana? Enak tidak?"**_

 _ **Hening.**_

 _ **Jimin mengerutkan dahi heran, setelah Yoongi memakan puding itu satu suap, dia malah terdiam tanpa kedip.**_

 _ **"Hey, kau kenapa? Apa pudingnya-"**_

 _ **"Enaaaaaak~"**_

 _ **"Benarkah?"**_

 _ **Yoongi mengangguk "Kok bisa? Rasanya sama seperti buatan ibu! Benar-benar sama!" Serunya heran bercampur senang.**_

 _ **Jimin tersenyum, lalu menyuapkan satu sendok puding lagi pada anak itu.**_

 _ **"Whoa, baguslah. Bibiku pasti membelinya dari toko langganan keluarga. Memang puding disana yang paling daebak!"**_

 _ **"Benar! Ini daebak!"**_

 _ **Keduanya tertawa bersama. Dan seterusnya Yoongi terus menerima suapan demi suapan dari Jimin. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya. Siapa sebenarnya anak ini? Kenapa baik sekali? Dan juga, kenapa Yoongi begitu mudahnya merasa akrab? Dia tak seperti ini bahkan pada teman-teman sekolahnya sendiri.**_

 _ **Kenapa-**_

 _ **Ah, banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ada dibenak Yoongi. Hingga tak sadar terus menatap Jimin tanpa berkedip.**_

 _ **"Yoongi? Hey? Kau tak apa?"**_

 _ **"Ha? Tidak-tidak." Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan Jimin nampak tak mau ambil pusing. Ia kembali menyuapkan puding pada Yoongi.**_

 _ **"Ng, kau tidak makan juga?" Tanya Yoongi disela-sela mengunyah pudingnya.**_

 _ **"Hn? Tidak. Kau saja."**_

 _ **"Kenapa? Apa kau benar-benar mau yang strawberry? Kalau begitu makan saja, berdua denganku?" Tawar Yoongi, dan Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.**_

 _ **"Bukan. Aku bisa makan rasa apa saja, kok. Tapi melihat Yoongi makan sudah membuatku kenyang. Lagipula aku sedang memakai masker, jadi tak bisa memakan ini. " Jawab Jimin , lalu menyuapkan puding untuk kesekian kali.**_

 _ **"Ha? Bohong sekali. Masa cuma melihat orang lain makan bisa kenyang? Hey aku tidak bodoh ya!" Tuding Yoongi masih seraya mengunyah, membuat fla puding itu meleber ke sudut bibirnya.**_

 _ **Jimin tertawa lalu membersihkan noda fla itu "hey kunyah yang benar, jangan bicara! Jadi belepotan kan. "**_

 _ **Yoongi menurut. Sedikit terkejut juga dengan sentuhan jemari Jimin. Tapi pada akhirnya anak itu bicara lagi.**_

 _ **"Memangnya kenapa sih kau harus memakai masker begitu? Apa nafasmu tidak sesak?" Tanyanya.**_

 _ **Jimin menjawab dengan gelengan kepala.**_

 _ **"Aku hanya memakai ini jika diluar ruangan. Suster Lee bilang, udara diluar tak bagus untuk kesehatanku."**_

 _ **"Huh? Sebenarnya kau itu sakit apa sih? kelihatannya bahaya sekali?"**_

 _ **Jimin mengangkat kedua bahunya.**_

 _ **"Entah. Dokter Jang tak pernah bilang aku sakit apa."**_

 _ **Yoongi diam sejenak.**_

 _ **"Tak bolehkah jika benda itu dilepas sebentar saja?"**_

 _ **"Memang kenapa?"**_

 _ **Yoongi diam lagi, berpikir alasannya.**_

 _ **"Aku...penasaran dengan wajahmu?"**_

 _ **"Ha?"**_

 _ **"Iya! Aku ingin tahu seperti apa wajahmu. Tak enak jika bicara dengan orang tapi tak tahu wajahnya. Bukalah sebentar, boleh kan ?"**_

 _ **Jimin menghela nafasnya, lalu menggelengkan kepala.**_

 _ **"Nanti Yoongi tertular sakitku. Lagipula wajahku jelek, tidak seperti Yoongi yang tampan."**_

 _ **"A-apa?" Yoongi mendadak merasa aneh saat anak itu menyebutnya tampan.**_

 _ **"Iya, Yoongi tampan."**_

 _ **Oh, percayalah. Sudah banyak sekali pujian seperti itu yang Yoongi terima. Dari keluarganya, teman-temannya, dari teman ibunya, teman ayahnya, teman kakaknya, tak terhitung. Banyak yang menyebut nya tampan. Tapi, kenapa saat anak itu yang mengatakannya Yoongi merasa sangat senang?**_

 _ **"Ah...Kau jangan begitu, kau juga tampan kok. Jadi bukalah cepat! ayolaaaah~" Ujar Yoongi masih dengan permintaannya. Jimin juga masih tetap dengan tolakkannya. Ia malah menyuapkan lagi puding pada Yoongi.**_

 _ **"Naaah~ Habis! Kau mau mencoba rasa yang lain?" Tanya Jimin mengalihkan topik.**_

 _ **Yoongi menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.**_

 _ **Pertama, karena dia tak bisa makan rasa yang lain selain strawberry.**_

 _ **Kedua, ia masih penasaran dengan wajah Jimin. Dia tahu jika Jimin tengah tersenyum, lewat matanya, tapi ia ingin tahu bagaimana bibir anak itu melengkung saat membentuk senyuman. Ia tiba-tiba dibuat sangat penasaran.**_

 _ **"Terimakasih ya. Untuk pudingnya, juga suapannya." Ucap Yoongi setelah menelan puding terakhirnya.**_

 _ **Jimin mengangguk "sama-sama." kawabnya sambil sibuk menutup kembali kotak puding itu.**_

 _ **"Hey, apa kau suka bermain musik?" Tanya Yoongi tiba-tiba setelah Jimin selesai membereskan kotaknya.**_

 _ **Jimin menoleh, "Tidak terlalu. Tapi aku senang melihat hyungku bermain piano."**_

 _ **"Aku juga bisa bermain piano lho! Kau pasti akan senang juga saat melihatku!" Ujar Yoongi dengan bangganya.**_

 _ **"Benarkah? Wah~ main piano itu sulit menurutku."**_

 _ **"Huh, mana ada? Semua alat musik itu mudah tahu. Asalkan kita mau belajar. Makanya, aku mengambil les bermain alat musik itu. Aku sekarang sedang belajar tentang gitar." Ujar Yoongi nampak bahagia .Terlihat, mata anak itu berbinar saat membicarakan musik. Jimin ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Namun sejurus kemudian, Yoongi mendadak murung.**_

 _ **"Yoongi, kenapa?"**_

 _ **"Kalau tanganku tak sembuh bagaimana? Aku tidak mau berhenti main musik." jawab Yoongi dengan lesu. Jimin diam sebentar , lalu menepuk bahu Yoongi pelan.**_

 _ **"Itu pasti sembuh! Kau bisa bermain musik lagi. Tapi, nanti kau harus menyeimbangkan waktu belajarmu supaya ayahmu tak marah lagi." Ujar Jimin**_

 _ **Yoongi memperhatikan mata Jimin dengan seksama selagi anak itu bicara.**_

 _ **"Kau bisa bermain musik lagi, Yoongi. Percaya padaku?"**_

 _ **Dan dengan spontan Yoongi mengangguk , masih tetap menatap mata Jimin.**_

 _ **"Aku akan sembuh dan bermain musik lagi. Kau harus melihat ku bermain nanti! Kau pasti suka!"**_

 _ **Kali ini Jimin mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. Melihat itu, Yoongi jadi semakin penasaran dengan wajah Jimin. Ia hendak memohon lagi, sebelum sebuah suara terdengar memanggil namanya.**_

 _ **"Min Yoongi!"**_

 _ **Keduanya menoleh, seorang remaja laki-laki tengah berlari kearah mereka.**_

 _ **"Yoonjae hyung..." gumam Yoongi pelan.**_

 _ **"Ayo pulang! Ayah sudah selesai mengurus administrasinya." Ujar Yoonjae setelah berdiri didepan adiknya. Ia melihat Jimin dan memberi senyum, yang dibalas dengan serupa oleh Jimin dari balik maskernya.**_

 _ **"Ayah sudah tak marah?"tanya Yoongi hati-hati. kakaknya menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban.**_

 _ **"Dia merasa bersalah padamu. Ayo pulang! Ibu sudah membuatkanmu puding strawberry dirumah!" Jawab Yoonjae**_

 _ **Mendengar itu, Yoongi jadi ingat sesuatu. Ia menoleh sejenak pada Jimin yang tengah menatap kearah lain. Nampak tak mau ikut campur.**_

 _ **"Pulang sekarang hyung?" Ia bertanya seperti tak rela.**_

 _ **Yoonjae mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Ayo!"**_

 _ **Yoongi menatap Jimin lagi "Hey," panggilnya pelan.**_

 _ **Jimin menoleh "iya ?"**_

 _ **"Aku akan pulang." Ucap Yoongi, dan Jimin tersenyum.**_

 _ **"Baiklah. Selamat jalan."**_

 _ **Yoongi nampak tak senang dengan ucapan Jimin. Kenapa selamat jalan ? bukan sampai jumpa?**_

 _ **Meski begitu ia tetap mengucapkan terimakasih, membuat Jimin tersenyum untuk kesekian kali.**_

 _ **"Kau sudah mengucapkannya berkali-kali. Padahal aku tak melakukan apapun. Sudah, pulang sana. Ibumu menunggu kan?"**_

 _ **Yoongi mengangguk, lalu berdiri. Berjalan pelan, mengekor Yoonjae yang sudah lebih dulu melangkah.**_

 _ **"Bye..."**_

 _ **"Bye!" Jimin melambaikan tangannya.**_

 _ **Saat Yoongi mulai menjauh, diam-diam senyuman Jimin lenyap. Dia kesepian lagi. Ia pun berjalan menuju ayunan yang tadi dipakai Yoongi. Duduk disana dan menggerakannya pelan.**_

 _ **Sejenak, ia merasa sesuatu menghilang. Kosong.**_

 _ **Apa ya?**_

 _ **Apa ia kehilangan Yoongi yang bahkan baru ia kenal kurang dari enam puluh menit itu?**_

 _ **"Hufh..." Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Tangannya masilh setia menggerakkan ayunan. pandangannya tertuju pada daun-daun maple berguguran dibawah sana. kadang mereka terbawa angin dan menimbulkan sedikit bunyi.**_

 _ **Sunyi.**_

 _ **Sunyi.**_

 _ **Sampai sebuah suara membuatnya menoleh**_

 _ **"HEY!"**_

 _ **Yoongi sedang berlari kearahnya.**_

 _ **Jimin jelas terkejut dan menghentikan ayunan. Menunggu Yoongi sampai dihadapannya.**_

 _ **"Hey!"**_

 _ **"Ada apa?"**_

 _ **"Nama?"**_

 _ **"Uh?"**_

 _ **"Nama. Namamu. Aku baru sadar, kau tahu namaku tapi aku tak tahu namamu. Siapa?"**_

 _ **Jimin mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Mendadak dia merasa terenyuh. Yoongi berlari kembali hanya untuk tahu namanya?**_

 _ **"Kau cuma ingin tanya itu?" Tanya Jimin sambil tetap duduk diayunannya.**_

 _ **"Hm. Melihat wajahmu kan aku tak bisa, jadi beritahu saja namamu. Biar aku nanti mudah mencari jika ingin bertemu lagi."**_

 _ **Jawaban Yoongi membuat Jimin semakin terharu.**_

 _ **"Kita akan bertemu lagi?" Lagi-lagi Jimin melempar pertanyaan.**_

 _ **"Tentu saja! Nanti kalau aku sudah sembuh, kau harus melihatku bermain musik. Kau mau kan?"**_

 _ **Dengan spontan Jimin mengangguk "Tentu..."**_

 _ **"Jadi, siapa namamu ?"**_

 _ **Jimin tak kunjung menjawab**_

 _ **"Yah! cepatlah! Ayahku sudah menunggu!"**_

 _ **Ujar Yoongi sambil menunjuk kakak dan ayahnya yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Jimin memperhatikan wajah ayah Yoongi, lantas menyadari sesuatu.**_

 _ **Hey! Itukan Tuan Min, teman kerja ayah? Terkanya dalam hati.**_

 _ **Mendadak Jimin terpikir sebuah ide.**_

 _ **"Hey, Yoongi"**_

 _ **"Ya? Ayo apa namamu?"**_

 _ **"Kau lihat kalung ini?" Jimin menunjuk sesuatu yang melingkar dilehernya. Sebuah kalung dengan bandul berhuruf 'J'.**_

 _ **"Ada apa dengan kalungmu itu?"**_

 _ **"Namaku. Namaku berawal dari huruf ini."**_

 _ **Ujar Jimin. Kalung ini adalah pemberian dari sang ayah. Ayahnya bilang, ia dan sang ibu memesannya secara khusus saat berbulan madu di luar negeri. Jauh sebelum Jimin ada. Nama Jimin sudah lama terencana. Kalung ini sangat spesial, karena yang mendesain adalah mendiang ibunya sendiri. ini limited edition!**_

 _ **"Namamu berawal dari huruf J?" Yoongi bertanya dan Jimin mengangguk.**_

 _ **"Yaaaak~ Didunia ini ada banyak sekali nama dengan huruf depan J! Jinhwan? Jisoo? Joohyuk? Jeno? atau-"**_

 _ **"Cukup ingat-ingat saja bentuk kalungku. ini hanya ada satu didunia. Ini milikku saja. Jadi, ingat saja kalungku maka kau akan menemukanku."**_

 _ **"Huh? Jadi kau menantangku?"**_

 _ **Jimun tertawa kecil dan mengangguk kemudian "Uhm! Aku menantangmu, Yoongi. Kau harus menemukanku!"**_

 _ **Yoongi terdiam, menatap kalung Jimin dengan seksama. Kemudian ia memejamkan mata. Mencoba memotret bentuk kalung itu dipikirannya.**_

 _ **"Hah! Baiklah, kau tunggu saja. Cepat atau lambat, aku akan menemukanmu! Saat itu aku sudah pandai semua alat musik! Dan kau akan terkagum-kagum melihatku." Ujar Yoongi dengan percaya dirinya.**_

 _ **"Baik. Akan kutunggu. Belajarlah yang benar, agar ayahmu tahu jika bermain musik tidaklah salah. Dengan begitu kau takkan dipukul lagi, dan kau bisa menunjukkan kehebatanmu padaku."**_

 _ **"Kau mendukungku, kan?"**_

 _ **"Hm, aku mendukung, dan menunggumu. Jika kita berjodoh, kita pasti bertemu lagi."**_

 _ **"Kau benar! Baiklah. Sampai jumpa lagi !" Yoongi tersenyum lalu hendak melangkah, namun tak sampai lima langkah ia berbalik dan mendekati Jimin lagi.**_

 _ **"Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Jimin heran.**_

 _ **"Pejamkan matamu!"**_

 _ **"Uh?"**_

 _ **"Ish cepat!"**_

 _ **Jimin spontan menuruti perintah Yoongi, memejamkan kedua matanya. Dalam hati ia menerka, kira-kira kenapa ya Yoongi kembali dan menyuruhnya memejamkan ma-**_

 _ **chu~**_

 _ **Jimin membeku. Apa itu tadi? Salah satu kelopak matanya seperti dici-**_

 _ **chu~**_

 _ **...dua kelopak matanya...dikecup...oleh-**_

 _ **"Yoon-"**_

 _ **Masih memejam dalam keterkejutannya, Yoongi kembali berkata.**_

 _ **"Anggap saja jabatan tangan dariku. Aku suka melihat matamu. Sampai jumpa, J!"**_

 _ **Begitu Jimin membuka mata, Yoongi sudah benar-benar berlari pada ayah dan kakaknya. Jimin menatap kepergian Yoongi dengan senyum mengembang. Ia senang. Terlalu senang hingga tak sadar satu tetes airmatanya mengalir.**_

 _ **"Sampai jumpa, Min Yoongi..." Bisiknya pelan, dan angin akan menghantarkannya pada Yoongi.**_

.

.

.

 **Orang yang dulu sangatlah lembut seperti serpihan salju putih,**

 **orang itu kini menyakitiku.**

 **Angin yang berhembus sepertinya benar-benar membawamu pergi jauh.**

 **Sampai hari inipun aku akan tetap berada disisimu**

 **Meskipun dengan mudahnya kau berpaling,**

 **Meskipun dengan mudahnya kau menjauh dariku.**

 **Apa kau tahu?**

 **Tidak mudah bagiku untuk melupakanmu...**

 **Seterusnya seperti ini, aku masih seperti ini.**

 **Bukankah aku terlihat bodoh bagimu?**

 **Bertahan dengan cinta kejam yang kau beri padaku.**

 **Aku hanya menunggu**

 **Mungkin,**

 **Mungkin saja, setidaknya sekali dalam hidupmu**

 **Apakah ada satu hari dimana hatimu yang dingin terkadang memikirkanku?**

 **Atau setidaknya mengingat pertemuan pertama kita dulu?**

.

.

.

Sejak berpisah dengan Yoongi hari itu, ia tak pernah menemui anak itu bahkan dalam jangka sepuluh tahun berikutnya. Setiap Tuan Min melakukan pertemuan dengan Ayahnya (yang kala itu masih hidup), Yoongi tak pernah sekalipun ikut. Yang Jimin lihat hanyalah Yoonjae hyung. Yoongi benar-benar lebih menyukai musik dibanding apapun rupanya. Yoonjae hyung pun sepertinya tak mengenali Jimin, karena saat bertemu di Rumah sakit kala itu ia mengenakan masker.

Biarlah, bukankah Jimin sendiri yang pernah bilang, _Jika ia dan Yoongi berjodoh mereka pasti bisa kembali bertemu_. Jadi yang Jimin lakukan hanyalah menunggu.

Satu setengah tahun lalu. Malam dimana kakek dan neneknya memberi tahu perihal perjodohan dengan putra Tuan Min, adalah malam yang paling tak bisa ia lupakan. Saat sang kakek menyebut nama **Min Yoongi** sebagai calon tunangannya, Jimin tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Sejenak ia lupa, bahwa dua minggu sebelumnya sang ayah telah meninggal. Yoongi benar-benar membuat Jimin bahagia setengah mati. Setelah sekian lama menunggu, akhirnya ia akan berjumpa lagi dengan anak itu. Tak tanggung-tanggung untuk bertunangan! Dalam benaknya ia tak berhenti menerka;

 _Seperti apa ya dia sekarang? Apa lebih tampan? Apa kemampuan bermain musiknya bertambah?_ Ah...Jimin jadi ingat dengan janji anak itu jika ia akan menunjukkan kehebatannya bermain alat musik pada Jimin saat mereka bertemu lagi.

Namun janji tinggalah janji. Kenyataannya semua janji itu lenyap tak bersisa lagi.

Jangankan memenuhi janjinya, mengingat Jimin pun sepertinya Yoongi tidak. Malam pertunangan itu, berubah menjadi menyedihkan bagi Jimin. Sebab tak ada lagi senyum Yoongi yang seperti dulu. Tak ada lagi mata berbinar Yoongi seperti saat menatap Jimin dulu. Tak ada lagi Yoongi yang bawel meminta Jimin membuka maskernya. Kini melirik Jimin saja ia tak tertarik sedikitpun.

Min Yoongi berubah.

Kata-katanya menjadi sangat kasar. Dan itu menyakiti hati Jimin. Harusnya ia segera keluar saja dari keadaan seperti ini. Mestinya ia melepaskan Yoongi saja.

Namun sesuatu dari hatinya berkata lain.

 **Bertahanlah**.

 _Bertahanlah, Jimin. Jangan mengecewakan kakek yang telah menjodohkan mu dengannya._

 _Bertahanlah. Mungkin butuh waktu bagi Yoongi untuk menyadari siapa dirimu sebenarnya._

Akan tetapi...

Ucapan Yoongi beberapa menit lalu terngiang lagi, seolah mematahkan harapannya.

* * *

 **myfiancé**

* * *

Jimin menatap sepanjang jalan yang ia lewati dari jendela bisnya. Perkataan terakhir Suga masih begitu jelas terngiang ditelinga.

 _ **'Jangan berlagak seolah kita saling kenal sejak lama. Kau bahkan baru kutemui satu setengah tahun lalu karena ikatan sialan ini.'**_

"Ternyata selama ini hanya aku ya yang mengingatnya? Kau sudah lupa..." Jimin bergumam seorang diri, lalu mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya.

Kalung itu...

"Kau benar-benar lupa padaku, huh?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa. Lantas ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan memasukkan lagi kalung itu kedalam tas. Ia sandarkan kepalanya pada jendela. Lalu diam. Larut dalam lamunannya.

Terlalu larut.

Hingga tak sadar jika seorang pelajar SMA yang duduk disampingnya memperhatikan Jimin sedari tadi. Kadang dia tak berkedip melihat tatkala Jimin juga tak berkedip. Kadang dia mengerutkan dahi saat dilihatnya Jimin seperti merasa bersedih. Bahkan ia tersenyum geli saat melihat Jimin berbicara sendiri pada kalungnya. Nampaknya anak itu tertarik melihat gerak-gerik Jimin. Sebenarnya sedikit heran dan penasaran juga. Jimin ini sedang melamunkan apa sih? Kelihatannya sangat serius bahkan tak sadar jika ada orang lain memperhatikannya dari tadi.

Tunggu.

Tidak, sekarang Jimin sepertinya mulai sadar. sebab, demi Tuhan, tiba-tiba dia menoleh!

Tepat saat laju bis berhenti. Maka kesempatan itu ia gunakan untuk segera turun, meninggalkan Jimin yang tengah terbingung sendiri. Karena diam-diam, Jimin juga sempat memergoki anak itu memperhatikan dirinya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri dari bayangan di jendela.

Aneh sekali.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Jimin sambil melihat keluar dari jendela. Dilihatnya remaja itu sedang memperhatikannya lagi dari luar sana. Bahkan hingga bis mulai melaju perlahan, anak itu masih berdiri ditempatnya.

"Siapa sih? apa aku mengenal- astaga apa-apaan itu?!" Jimin bertambah heran manakala pemuda itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya padanya.

Jimin bergidik, lantas segera mengalihkan pandangannya seolah tak melihat apa-apa.

Apa-apaan itu? Anak SMA itu baru saja menggodanya?! Yang benar saja!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tobecontinued**

* * *

a/n : kkeut! chapter ini cuma flashback, menceritakan masa lalu, pertemuan pertama Yoongi sama Jimin. Pertemuan yg indah tapi malah jadi menyedihkan gegara ide bodohnya Jimin wkwk~ padahal mah tinggal bilang aja "nama gue jimin!" apa susahnya sih elaaah (?)

ah ya! ada cast baru juga syalalala~~~(?)

udah ah. terimakasih yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya. review lagi ya!

sampai jumpa!

p.s : masih adakah typo? -_-


	8. Jealous

Suga dan Mina terlihat sedang sibuk dengan beberapa lembar kertas dan juga gitar. Lembar-lembar kertas berserakan dilantai, hasil karya gadis bermarga Kwon itu. Dia sedang mendapat pembelajaran membuat lagu dari _Gulanya_. Dan saat diintruksikan menulis beberapa lirik diatas kertas, Mina malah bingung sendiri.

 _Ah! Ini kurang puitis_ , keluhnya pertama.

 **Buang**!

 _Ish! Ini malah berlebihan_ , keluh dia selanjutnya.

 **Buang**!

 _Apa sih ini?! Lirik lagu begini mana ada yang tertarik?,_ keluhnya untuk kesekian kali.

 **Buang**!

Sementara Suga yang sedang memangku gitar dihadapannya hanya memperhatikan sambil sesekali tertawa gemas. Mina sangat ingin bisa membuat lagu, namun baru segini saja ia sudah frustasi.

"AKH! ini susah, gulaaaa~ aku tak pandai membuat lagu..." Mina mengeluh lagi.

Suga tertawa kecil, lalu mengambil bolpoint dan kertas dari tangan Mina.

"Sudah. Otakmu terlalu dipaksa berpikir, makanya jadi hangover. Lihat, ada asap mengepul dari kepalamu Mina-ya! Haha" Candanya, membuat Mina merengut.

"Ish kau ini! Aku sedang tak mau bercanda ya gula!"

"Iya-iya. Maaf."

"Lalu bagaimana? Ish ! Berjam-jam terbuang sia-sia begini. Aku takut tak bisa membuat lagu untuk album kita nanti..." Ujar Mina khawatir.

"Hey, tenanglah. Masih ada waktu untuk membuatnya. Belajar pelan-pelan, kau pasti bisa. Tanya Wheein, dia juga pasti sama kesulitan sepertimu." Suga menenangkan.

"Tapi kau masih mau mengajariku, kan?" Tanya Mina hati-hati

Dan Suga mengangguk sebagai jawaban, seraya mengusak rambut Mina sambil tertawa gemas.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini ya, gula. Kau pasti kesal menemaniku di dorm sampai petang begini."

Suga tersenyum "Tak apa. Sesekali main di dorm tak ada salahnya. Lagipula kasihan jika kau sendirian disini."

"Ah! Benar. anak itu tega sekali meninggalkanku sendirian. Ck~ lain kali kita belajar di luar saja seperti Wheein dan Dowoon ya, gula?" Usul Mina, dan Suga kembali menyetujuinya.

"Ohya, bicara soal Wheein. Kenapa dia lama sekali ya? Ini sudah hampir jam tujuh. Sebenarnya Dowoon mengajaknya belajar dimana sih?" Mina kembali bersuara.

"Biarkan saja. Mungkin mereka terlalu asik membuat lagu, jadi lupa waktu. Sama seperti kita kan?"

"Iya sih. Tapi aku dan Wheein sebenarnya punya janji malam ini. Kami berdua rencana nya akan pergi membeli sesuatu."

Suga menautkan alis "apa itu?" Tanyanya

"Biasalah, makanan atau minuman ringan untuk mengisi kulkas. Mmm...karena Wheein belum datang, maukah kau menemaniku belanja?"

Tanpa ragu sedikitpun, Suga bersedia. Dan itu membuat senyum Mina mengembang karenanya.

.

.

.

 **From: Whi~in**

 **Mina Eonni, kau dimana? Aku sudah sampai dorm, tapi kau tak ada. Kita jadi belanja kan?**

Mina berdecak pelan membaca pesan singkat dari vokalisnya itu. Padahal ia dan Suga sudah berada di supermarket sejak dua puluh menit lalu.

 **To: Whi~in**

 **Dasar telat! Aku sudah berada di supermarket bersama gula tau!**

 **From: Whi~in**

 **Whoahaha~ benarkah? Uh, maaf maaf. Aku terlalu asik belajar dengan Dowoon. Ng, karena kebetulan eonni sudah ada di supermarket, bisakah aku menitip sesuatu?**

 **To: Whi~in**

 **Apa?**

 **From: Whi~in**

 **Dowoon-i mampir kesini sebentar, dan dia tiba-tiba saja ingin buah-buahan. Hehe, belikan sekalian ya? Nanti aku bayar deh, eonni-a. okay-okay?**

"Ish, anak ini!" Mina kembali berdecak walau akhirnya tetap mengiyakan permintaan gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Ada apa, Mina-ya?" Tanya Suga yang dari tadi berjalan disampingnya.

"Wheein! Dia baru sampai di dorm dan malah minta dibelikan buah-buahan untuk Dowoon! Ck~ merepotkan sekali." Jawab Mina sambil memasukkan ponsel nya ke saku. Lalu mendorong troli bersama Suga.

"Yasudah, belikan saja. Sekalian kan?"

Mina menoleh "tak apa? Gula sudah lelah menemaniku daritadi."

Ya, Mereka berdua sudah 'berkeliling' supermarket ini dari dua puluh menit lalu, dan rencananya akan segera pulang mengingat keduanya juga sudah lelah. Namun saat sedang mendorong troli menuju Kassa, Ponsel Mina tiba-tiba bergetar, dan... yah begitulah.

"Tak apa, ayo kita ke tempat buah-buahan!"

Suga membelokkan trolinya, diikuti Mina yang lagi-lagi tersenyum dengan senangnya.

.

.

.

Selanjutnya, mereka berdua memilih buah yang akan dibeli. Dan tanpa berlama-lama segera membayar semua belanjaan untuk kemudian pulang. Suga mengantarkan Mina kembali ke dorm dan membawakan semua barang belanjaannya. Karena letak supermarket tak jauh dari dorm mereka, jadilah Suga dan Mina memilih untuk berjalan kaki. Sepanjang jalan mereka lalui dengan candaan dan tawa ringan, tanpa tahu jika seseorang dari tadi tengah menatap kearah mereka dengan sorot mata kecewa.

* * *

 **myfiancé**

* * *

 **Hanbon man ne mameul deureojwo~**

 **Every day, every night i am missing you**

 **Nae gyeote eobseodo ijen beolsu eobseodo**

 **Onjena ne mamen ttok gateun neoingeol**

 **Naegen no maneun ttok gateun neoingeol~**

.

.

.

Kang ahjussi bertepuk tangan.

Jimin jelas terkejut, kemudian menghentikan senandungnya saat itu juga. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati Kang ahjussi sedang berjalan kearahnya. Tak lama kemudian, lelaki paruh baya itu duduk disampingnya.

"Suara tuan muda bagus!" Pujinya, membuat Jimin bersemu malu.

"Ahaha, tidak. Kang ahjussi bisa saja. Aku hanya iseng kok~"

"Tak apa, lanjutkan saja. Aku ingin dengar lagi."

"Ahh~ tidak-tidak-tidak. Suaraku jelek."

"Tuan muda ini. Ohiya, omong-omong sedang apa anda disini?" Tanya Kang ahjussi, "...ini dingin,"

Ya, Jimin memang sedang duduk menyendiri didekat tempat satpam rumahnya berjaga. Tadi ia ditemani Go Ahjussi, tapi kini lelaki itu sedang pamit ke belakang sebentar. Jadilah Jimin iseng-iseng menyanyi, dan Kang ahjussi datang setelahnya.

"Hey, Kang ahjussi jangan terlalu formal begitu padaku. Panggil Jimini saja tidak apa apa kok~" Ujar Jimin sambil tersenyum dan dibalas serupa oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Hm, baiklah. Jadi sedang apa kau disini? Sendirian pula. Ingin menggantikan Go Ahjussi?" Canda Kang Ahjussi.

"Ahaha~ bukan begitu. Tadi aku sedang mengobrol dengannya, tapi Go Ahjussi tiba-tiba ingin kebelakang. Jadi aku sendiri disini. Ingin menunggu Seokjin hyung..." Jawab Jimin sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tuan muda Seokjin? Dia belum pulang?"

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tumben sekali, sudah malam begini belum pulang. Hoseok hyung saja sudah. Apa pekerjaan di kantor sangat banyak, Ahjussi?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Tuan muda Hoseok saja minta dijemput olehku, berarti dia sangat lelah hingga malas menyetir sendiri. Mobilnya pun ditinggalkan di kantor." Ujar Kang Ahjussi, yang entah mengapa membuat raut wajah Jimin menjadi sedih.

"Tuan muda, kenapa? Apa aku salah bicara?" Tanya Kang Ahjussi khawatir. Tapi Jimin menggelengkan kepala, dan menghembuskan nafas panjang setelahnya.

"Tidak. Akuuu- hanya merasa bersalah saja. Kedua hyungku kelelahan, tapi aku tak bisa membantu apapun. yang kulakukan hanya diam dirumah seperti ini, dan merepotkan semua orang. Aku ini tak berguna, iya kan Ahjussi?, " Tanya nya, tanpa menatap Kang Ahjussi. Sang supir keluarga tak langsung menjawab, dan hanya menatap tuan mudanya dengan teduh. "...ayah _disana_ pasti kecewa padaku." Lanjut Jimin sambil mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit.

"Hey, tuan muda ini bicara apa? Tak ada yang kecewa

padamu. Tuan muda Seokjin dan Hoseok juga melakukan ini semua dengan rela. Tanpa merasa kerepotan sedikitpun. Karena iya, kau tak merepotkan siapapun, Tuan muda Jimin."

"Tapi-"

"Dengar, tuan muda. Tak perlu membantu dikantor untuk merasa kau berguna. Lebih dari itu, hanya dengan melihatmu sehat, ceria, dan tersenyum, itu sudah membantu kami semua. Terutama kedua hyungmu. Sebab apa?,"

Kang Ahjussi menjeda,

"...Sebab Tuan muda Jimin berharga, dan disayangi semua orang. Kedua hyungmu, Tuan dan Nyonya besar di Amerika, atau Tuan dan Nyonya _disana_ , pun aku, Go Ahjussi, Jung ahjumma, dan semua yang mengenalmu. Semua menyayangimu. Jadi jangan merasa rendah dan bersedih lagi. Karena kami akan sedih juga melihatnya."

Jimin mendengarkan tutur kata Kang Ahjussi tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari langit.

"Semua menyayangiku?"

"Tentu saja!"

Anak itu tertawa pahit.

Semua? Termasuk Hoseok dan Suga? Apa mereka juga menyayanginya?

"Kurasa tidak, Ahjussi..."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu kan, Hoseok hyung membenci-"

"Sst! Kau bicara apa? Tak ada yang membencimu. Apalagi tuan muda Hoseok. Hanya butuh waktu. Dia hanya butuh waktu untuk menerima ini semua. Dia bukannya memben-"

"Tapi ini sudah satu tahun lebih, Ahjussi. Hoseok hyung sudah benar-benar tak mau menerimaku lagi. Mungkin Hoseok hyung ingin aku _menyusul ayah_ saj-"

"TUAN MUDA!"

Kang Ahjussi tanpa sadar menggertak Jimin, membuat anak itu tertunduk sedih.

"Astaga, maaf. Maaf tuan muda, aku tak bermaksud-"

"..."

"...biar bagaimanapun, kau tak boleh bicara seperti itu lagi, huh? Kalau tuan muda Seokjin mendengar, dia akan sedih. Cukup ingat saja kata-kataku, tuan muda Hoseok hanya butuh waktu. Dia pasti kembali seperti dulu. Percaya padaku."

Jimin hampir menitikkan airmata dalam tunduknya. Butuh waktu? Berapa lama lagi itu? Ia kembali ingat pada kalung yang Hoseok buang. Apakah ini sebuah simbol jika hyungnya itu ingin membuang Jimin dari kehidupannya? Sebegitu bencikah Hoseok padanya? Jika dia akan kembali seperti dulu, kapan itu terjadi? Berapa lama Jimin harus menunggu? Dia bahkan tak yakin usianya akan sampai pada saat itu...

"Tuan muda-" Ucapan Kang Ahjussi terhenti. Suara Klakson mobil mengejutkan keduanya. Tak jauh dari sana, Go Ahjussi yang kebetulan sudah kembali dari belakang kini tengah membuka gerbang utama. Memberi akses untuk mobil yang ternyata milik Seokjin itu masuk. Namun mobil itu berhenti tanpa harus sampai di tempat parkir seperti biasa. Karena melihat Jimin dan Kang ahjussi, membuat Seokjin turun disana dan memberikan kunci mobil pada Go Ahjussi agar memarkirkan mobilnya saja. Lalu dia berjalan menghampiri dua orang beda usia yang tengah duduk berdua.

Melihat itu, Jimin buru-buru menghapus airmatanya dan bersikap biasa-biasa saja. Begitupun Kang ahjussi.

"Oh! Hyung sudah pulang?" Seru Jimin riang, dan Seokjin hanya mengangguk saja.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" ia bertanya setelahnya.

"Harusnya aku dulu yang tanya, hyung ini kenapa baru pulang?! Aku menunggu mu sejak tadi tahu!"

"Tsk! Kenapa harus menunggu disini? Ini dingin dan kau belum sembuh betul, berani-beraninya berada diluar dengan baju tidur pendek begitu! Masuk, Jimini!" Ujar Seokjin pura-pura mengomel.

"Uh, Ahjussi, aku dimarahi Seokjin hyung! Aku tidak mau masuk, nanti dia mengomel lagi..." Jimin ikut berpura-pura mengadu pada Kang ahjussi. Sementara sang supir hanya tertawa kecil melihat kakak beradik itu.

"Apa-apaan itu? mengadu, huh? Cepat masuk! Ayooo!" Seokjin pun menarik tangan Jimin agar bangkit dari duduknya

"Kang ahjussi, tolong akuuu~~~"

"Menurut saja pada hyungmu. Daripada dia bertambah marah."

"Ish! Ahjussi tak asik!"

"Ha, rasakan! mau mengadu lagi pada siapa kau? Ayo masuk!"

"Baiklaaaah~~~"

Jimin malah iseng, melompat ke punggung Seokjin hingga membuat kakaknya itu nyaris tersungkur.

"YAH! Park Jimin! sedang apa kau? turun! uhuk! tanganmu mencekik leherku, Jimini!"

Jimin malah terkikik dan tetap menempel seperti koala.

"gendong aku sampai kedalam Jin hyuuunggg~~~ please~~~"

meskipun sambil menggerutu, toh akhirnya Seokjin tetap saja menuruti keinginan adik bungsunya itu.

"aku berat tidak, hyung?" Jimin bertanya selagi Seokjin menggendongnya menuju pintu utama

"Aigoo~ _berat sekali_!" Seokjin menjawab "...sampai-sampai aku bisa menggendong yang beratnya tiga kali lipat dari ini."

"huh?"

 _Kau ringan sekali, Jimini. kemana bobot tubuhmu pergi?_

"Setelah ini aku akan menyuapimu tiga porsi makan malam, lihat saja Jimini! semua bahan di lemari es akan ku masak. ayo bilang kau mau makan apa? akan kubuatkan. Aigoo, lagipula badan kurus begini, kau ini apa-apaan? diet? ha?..."

 **bla bla bla**

Sementara Seokjin menggerutu pasal berat badan Jimin yang berkurang, si bungsu itu diam-diam kembali menoleh pada Kang Ahjussi. Lalu memberinya kode, seolah-olah ia menutup retsleting di mulutnya, agar tak menceritakan apa yang mereka bicarakan tadi pada siapapun. Dan Kang Ahjussi mengangguk sambil mengacungkan dua ibu jarinya, pertanda mengerti. Dilihatnya Jimin tersenyum untuk kemudian kembali mengobrol entah apa dengan Seokjin.

* * *

 **myfiancé**

* * *

"Jin hyung kenapa baru pulang? Apa pekerjaan di kantor sangat banyak?" Jimin bertanya saat keduanya sudah memasuki ruang TV.

"Lumayan. Tapi hyung terlambat pulang bukan karena itu."

"Uh?"

Jimin turun dari gendongan itu, lalu duduk mengikuti Seokjin.

"Aku habis dari supermarket dulu." Jawab Seokjin yang tengah melepaskan jas dan dasinya. Jimin menatapnya lekat.

"Supermarket?"

sang kakak mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba Go Ahjussi masuk dan membawakan sebuah kantung berisi belanjaan Seokjin yang tertinggal didalam mobil tadi.

"Oooh. Jadi hyung habis belanja? Kenapa tidak minta kutemani?" Tanya Jimin lagi manakala Go Ahjussi sudah berlalu.

"Tidak perlu, cuma membeli buah-buahan saja. Karena persediaan di kulkas sudah habis. Lagipula-"

"..."

"..."

"Lagipula? Kenapa?" Jimin mengernyitkan dahi karena ucapan Seokjin tiba-tiba berhenti.

Sementara yang lebih tua masih betah dalam diamnya, menimbang-nimbang. Haruskah ia mengatakannya ?

- _lagipula, aku tak mau mengajakmu jika nantinya kau akan sakit hati sepertiku. Kau tahu? Aku melihat tunanganmu bersama orang lain tadi._

Inginnya Seokjin mengatakan kalimat itu. Namun rupanya rasa tak tega lebih mendominasi saat ini. Jadi ia lebih memilih untuk menjawab,

"Lagipula sekalian mampir dari kantor, jadi tak sempat mengajakmu. Lain kali kita pergi bersama."

Untunglah Jimin percaya dan nampak tak mau ambil pusing. Anak itu langsung sibuk membongkar belanjaan hyungnya. Seokjin menatap adiknya itu dengan sendu. Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian di supermarket beberapa saat lalu.

.

.

.

 _ **"Gula, kira-kira kita beli buah apa ya untuk Dowoon? Tidak mungkin semuanya kan?"**_

 _ **"Belikan saja Jeruk dan Pir. Semasa trainee dia suka sekali makan itu."**_

 _ **"Uh, benarkah? Yasudahlah..."**_

 _ **Seokjin yang kala itu baru selesai memilih beberapa buah-buahan, sontak terkejut mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya. Namun sepertinya Suga terlalu sibuk bersama temannya hingga tak sadar ada kakak tunangannya disana.**_

 _ **"Yaampun kenapa dingin sekali disini?"**_

 _ **"Kau kedinginan? Pakai mantelku saja, ini."**_

 _ **Dia bahkan memakaikan mantel pada temannya itu tanpa canggung. Oh, haruskah Seokjin menarik kata 'Teman' ? Interaksi mereka bahkan lebih akrab dibanding Suga dan Jimin yang berstatus tunangan.**_

 _ **"Terimakasih, gula."**_

 _ **"Hm, sudah pilih saja seadanya. Jangan berlama-lama disini nanti kau semakin kedinginan. Ayo pulang."**_

 _ **"Ayo! Ah, kau akan mampir lagi kan, gula?"**_

 _ **"Boleh."**_

 _ **Lihat, Suga bahkan berlalu begitu saja seolah benar-benar tak menyadari apapun. Bahkan sampai Seokjin mengikutinya menggunakan mobil pun, Suga dan gadis yang memanggilnya gula itu tetap asik bercanda berdua sepanjang jalan. Dan itu, cukup membuat Seokjin merasa terluka.**_

 _ **Apa Suga tak menyadari sesuatu? Tatapan gadis itu, sama persis dengan tatapan Jimin setiap kali menatap Suga. Bukankah itu tatapan seorang yang jatuh cinta?**_

.

.

.

"Hyung? Seokjin hyung?!"

"Ah, ya?!"

Seokjin mengerjapkan mata saat Jimin membolak-balikkan tangan dihadapan wajahnya.

"Tsk, melamun. cepatlah istirahat, hyung. Pasti seharian ini lelah sekali, kan? Aku akan menyimpan buah-buahan ini kedalam kulkas."

Jimin hendak beranjak, sebelum tiba-tiba Seokjin menjegal lengannya.

"Tunggu-"

"Hm?"

"Duduk dulu sebentar. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

Jimin menurut.

"Apa?"

"Tadi bibi Seo menelponku. Katanya kau pergi ke tokonya untuk membeli puding strawberry. benar ?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, membuat Jimin kembali teringat pada tunangannya. Ia diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Aih, bibi Seo kenapa mesti bilang padamu sih? Aku kan jadi malu karena tak membelikan untukmu juga. Benar hyung, aku ke tokonya tadi siang."

"Kau beli puding untuk siapa?" Seokjin kembali bertanya. Dan dilihatnya Jimin mengulum bibir seperti menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

"Eng...itu. Yoongi hyung memberitahuku jika pencernaannya sedikit terganggu. Maklum hyung, dia sibuk sekali bersama bandnya hingga selalu makan makanan instan. Makanya-"

"Jadi untuk Yoongi?"

Jimin mengangguk pelan. Seokjin tersenyum, namun sama sekali tak menampakan kesenangan.

"Dia bilang terimakasih, padamu ?"

Diam.

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu tak kunjung Jimin jawab. Dan Seokjin benci fakta bahwa dia tahu anak itu pasti akan berbohong.

"Tentu saja! Yoongi hyung sangat suka puding strawberry, dan dia sangat senang saat aku memberikan itu untuknya. Dia bahkan mengantarku pulang. Yasudah hyung, aku ke belakang dulu ya!"

Jimin buru-buru pergi. Meninggalkan Seokjin yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka.

 _"Kenapa kau terlalu baik hingga jadi bodoh begini...?"_

Si sulung itu berbisik, lantas menyandarkan kepalanya pada kursi. Hendak memejamkan mata, sebelum indra penglihatannya menangkap keberadaan Hoseok yang tengah berdiri diatas sana. berpegang pada pagar pembatas lantai dua. Dan lagi-lagi, si nomor dua itu memandang Seokjin dengan tatapan yang lagi-lagi sulit dibaca. Lalu pergi begitu saja.

Seokjin bersumpah mulai membenci tatapan semacam itu. Ia jadi selalu berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Dengan itu ia menghembuskan nafas berat. Kemudian sungguh-sungguh memejamkan mata. Lelah.

 _'Ada apa dengan adik-adikku itu?'_

Kim Seokjin tak habis pikir.

* * *

 **myfiancé**

* * *

Jimin tengah mengeringkan buah yang baru selesai ia cuci. Satu persatu apel ia basuh dengan kain khusus. Lalu ia letakkan pada wadah yang lain. Gerakkannya lambat. Sangat lambat. Sebab sementara tangannya bekerja, matanya hanya menatap kosong kedepan dan pikirannya melayang kemana-mana.

Pertama, soal Yoongi.

Benarkah anak itu melupakannya? Jika iya, apa sebaiknya Jimin juga melupakan saja pertemuan dengan Yoongi saat masa kecil mereka? Haruskah ia menerima kenyataan jika, Yoongi tak pernah dan tak akan pernah menerima pertunangan ini? Selama ini ia bertahan, dengan segala sikap angkuh dan dingin Yoongi, melupakan dengan cepat setiap tingkah dan ucapan kasar Yoongi padanya, karena Jimin yakin akan satu hal. Yoongi mungkin belum mengingat tentang pertemuan pertama mereka dulu. Tapi, melihat sikap Yoongi siang tadi, Jimin jadi berfikir ulang. Bahkan sudah diberi kode lewat puding (yang menjadi kenangan diantara mereka) pun, Yoongi tetap tak peka. Dia benar-benar lupa. Dan pertemuan mereka dulu, memang tak berarti apa-apa untuk Yoongi. Jadi, haruskah Jimin menyerah sekarang?

Kedua, tentang pembicaraannya dengan Kang Ahjussi tadi. Kapan Hoseok akan menerimanya kembali? Kapan Hoseok akan bersikap sehangat dulu lagi? Tunggu. Pertanyaannya bukanlah _kapan._ Tapi, akankah Hoseok menerimanya kembali? Ini sudah satu tahun lebih, sejak Jimin terbangun dari suatu _tidur panjang yang tak biasa._ Saat dimana ia harus menerima fakta, bahwa Ayah yang menjadi orangtua tunggalnya sejak kecil telah tiada. Dan juga fakta, bahwa salah satu hyungnya berubah menjadi sosok yang dingin, tanpa Jimin tahu apa sebabnya. Yang ia tahu, Hoseok sudah tak menyayanginya lagi sejak saat itu. Tak ada canda dan kehangatan lagi seperti dulu, saat sebelum sang kakak berangkat untuk menjalani pelatihan di agensi besar itu. Hosiki hyung yang sekarang menjadi dingin.

Bahkan lebih dingin dari suhu kulkas yang ada dihadapan Jimin sekarang.

Dia menyusun buah satu persatu, masih dalam diam. Sampai sesuatu seperti memukul kepalanya dan membuat ia limbung kedepan. Satu buah apel yang ia pegang jatuh dan menggelinding begitu saja.

"Ukh!"

Sejenak ia menunduk, berpegangan pada sisi atas kulkas. Memejamkan mata, menghalau rasa sakit yang datang entah darimana. Dan saat membukanya kembali, ia mendapati tetes-tetes merah pekat dilantai. Reflek, ia meraba pilthrumnya dan mendapati darah disana. Saat itulah, Jung Ahjumma datang dan terkesiap.

"Ya Tuhan! Tuan mu-"

"Ssst!"

Jung Ahjumma langsung mengatupkan bibir, walau raut wajahnya masih nampak khawatir. Ia meraih beberapa lembar tissue dari meja dan memberikannya pada Jimin. kemudian ia bertanya dengan nada yang lebih rendah.

"Tuan muda tidak apa-apa? Tuan muda merasa sakit? Biar saya panggilkan-"

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tetap menghentikan darah itu dengan tissue pemberian Jung Ahjumma.

"Lanjutkan saja pekerjaanku. Buah-buah itu belum selesai kumasukan. Aku akan pergi ke kamar."

"Tapi tuan muda-"

"Dan jangan bilang siapa-siapa soal ini. Ahjumma janji padaku? uh?"

"Saya mengerti, tuan muda." Jung Ahjumma terpaksa menurut, dan kemudian melanjutkan apa yang Jimin perintahkan. Walau sesekali ia menatap tuan mudanya yang sedang tertatih menuju tangga.

* * *

 **myfiancé**

* * *

21.30

Suga baru saja pulang dari dorm, setelah berkumpul dengan ketiga banyak, mereka hanya berbincang santai guna melepas penat saja. Juga Mina dan Wheein yang berdiskusi tentang apa saja yang sudah mereka pelajari dari masing-masing 'tutor'nya.

Kini, Suga duduk seorang diri dikursi meja makan rumahnya. Dihadapannya, puding pemberian Jimin tersedia. Puding yang sama sekali belum disentuhnya. Sejujurnya, sejak bersama Mina tadi, pikirannya sibuk menerka-nerka.

Darimana Jimin tahu soal puding strawberry ini? Suga yakin, tak seorangpun tahu ini selain keluarganya. Bahkan fansnya pun tak ada.

Kecuali jika itu-

...teman masa kecilnya.

 _Jung Hoseok?_

Suga makin memfokuskan pandangannya pada kotak itu.

 _"Bahkan Hoseok pun sudah lupa..."_

Ingatannya berkelana ke beberapa tahun lalu.

 _ **"Hey, Hoseok..."**_

 _ **"Hm,"**_

 _ **"Aku merindukan sesuatu buatan ibuku. Kau tahu itu apa?"**_

 _ **"memangnya apa?"**_

 _ **"Sesuatu yang manis,"**_

 _ **"...ummm, cake?"**_

 _ **"bukan"**_

 _ **"...manisan?"**_

 _ **"Yah, Kau sudah lupa huh?"**_

 _ **"Ha? apa sih? aku benar-benar-"**_

 _ **"Apa kita berpisah terlalu lama ya, Hoseok-a?"**_

 _ **"..."**_

 _ **"Puding! Puding strawberry!"**_

 _ **"Apa?!"**_

 _ **"Aku merindukan puding strawberry buatan ibuku."**_

 _ **"Ew~ Aku tak suka apapun yang berhubungan dengan strawberry. Jangan bicarakan tentang buah berbintik-bintik itu didepanku!"**_

 _ **"...?"**_

Saat itu, Suga masih sempat mengira jika mungkin Hoseok benar-benar lupa tentang pertemuan pertama mereka. Tapi, mendengar Hoseok begitu tak suka pada apapun yang berhubungan dengan strawberry, membuat Suga heran juga. Sayangnya, rasa heran itu terkalahkan oleh pemikiran yang lain.

 _Pemikiran bodoh lebih tepatnya._

' **Aaah , mungkin saja Hoseok sudah menyerah dan tak mau berebut puding lagi denganku. Jadi dia menghidari apapun tentang strawberry.'**

 _Min Yoongi benar-benar bodoh_. Hingga bukannya curiga dan menjauh, Suga malah semakin dekat dengan Hoseok. Bahkan tak tanggung-tanggung, kedekatan itu sampai pada tahap dimana mereka berani melanggar peraturan agensinya.

"Akh, sial! Kenapa aku mengingat orang itu lagi?!" Keluh Suga seolah sadar, dan ditarik kembali pada keadaan sekarang. Ia pun melirik kotak itu lagi,

"Tapi...kenapa _dia_ bisa tahu tentang puding ini?" ia bertanya entah pada siapa "...siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Yoongi-a?"

Dia sedikit tersentak mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. tak lama kemudian nampaklah Yoonjae yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Dilihat dari pakaiannya, Suga bisa menebak kalau sang kakak baru pulang dari kantor. astaga dasar gila kerja. Suga tak mengerti apa enaknya bekerja dikantor, berkutat dengan berkas-berkas yang memusingkan itu. Pasti jenuh sekali.

"Yoonjae hyung baru pulang? ini sudah jam berapa? kau keluyuran dulu ya?" tuding yang lebih muda

Yoonjae yang tengah mengambil sebotol air dingin dari kulkas menyahut malas "keluyuran apa? aku menghandle pekerjaan ayah. ada klien yang mendadak ingin bertemu. jadi...yah, begitulah." ungkapnya, lantas meneguk air dengan beringas.

Suga memperhatikannya dalam diam.

Ayah dan ibu mereka sedang pergi ke Jeju sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Pantas saja kakaknya jadi lebih sibuk. Meskipun lelah, lelaki itu tetap saja menurut. Tipikal Min Yoonjae, terlalu penakut. Suga tahu kakaknya punya mimpi yang lain, bukan menjadi penerus perusahaan seperti yang sang ayah arahkan. Kadang Suga heran, kenapa Yoonjae tak seperti dirinya yang _keukeuh_ memperjuangkan apa yang dicita-citakan? Ayolah, _Ini hidupmu, kenapa harus menuruti mimpi orang lain_?

Min Yoonjae dan Min Yoongi memang sungguh berbeda.

"omong-omong, sedang apa kau sendirian disini? dan- oh, apa ini?" Yoonjae kini duduk didekatnya, bertanya seraya membuka kotak yang terletak diatas meja. pupilnya melebar "Whoa! Puding strawberry?!"

Suga tak menjawab.

"Dari siapa, Yoongi-a?"

Apalagi ini, Suga takkan menjawab.

"Aku minta, boleh?"

Si bungsu masih betah diam, sebab tanpa dijawab pun Yoonjae akan tetap memakannya. Terbukti, kini sang kakak tengah menuang fla vanila untuk kemudian menyuapnya. namun baru satu sendok sampai dimulutnya, si sulung itu spontan memandang adiknya dengan menautkan alis.

"kau kenapa?" Suga dengan malas bertanya.

Yoonjae menelan pudingnya "kau dapat ini darimana? rasanya enak, persis seperti buatan ibu!"

"..."

"sungguh! persis sekali! tapi...seingatku ibu tidak meninggalkan puding sebelum berangkat? jadi ini buatan siap-"

Suga dengan cepat merebut sendok yang dipegang Yoonjae. Detik dimana makanan manis rasa strawberry dengan fla vanilla itu menyentuh indra penyecapnya, detik itu juga seorang Min Suga merasa seperti disentil sesuatu tak kasat mata.

oh Astaga.

 _ **"Bagaimana? Enak tidak?"**_

 _ **"..."**_

 _ **"Hey, kau kenapa? Apa pudingnya-"**_

 _ **"Enaaaaaak~"**_

 _ **"Benarkah?"**_

 _ **"Kok bisa? Rasanya sama seperti buatan ibu! Benar-benar sama!"**_

 _ **"Whoa, baguslah. Bibiku pasti membelinya dari toko langganan keluarga. Memang puding disana yang paling daebak!"**_

 _ **"Benar! Ini daebak!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"...Mungkin takkan seenak buatan Bibi Min. tapi puding strawberry itu aku beli dari toko langganan keluargaku. Jadi Yoongi hyung tak perlu khawatir tentang kualitasnya."**_

.

.

.

Sial. Apa-apaan ini?!

* * *

 **myfiancé**

* * *

 **Beberapa hari kemudian.**

Pagi ini, Jimin duduk dikursi bis seperti biasa. Didekat jendela, dan menikmati perjalanan dengan memandang sepanjang jalan yang dilewatinya. Namun ada yang aneh rasanya. Apa?

oh iya! Mana pelajar SMA itu? Yang beberapa hari belakangan selalu duduk disampingnya pagi ataupun sore. Entah kebetulan atau tidak, tapi memang selalu begitu kejadiannya. Pemuda dengan seragam sekolah berwarna kuning itu selalu ada disamping Jimin setiap hari, lalu diam-diam memperhatikannya.

Hey! Jimin tahu itu dari bayangan di jendela.

Awalnya Jimin sedikit risih dengan keberadaan anak itu. Namun lama kelamaan ia jadi terbiasa juga. Jadi, saat kini dia tak ada, Jimin jadi merasa..

...kehilangan?

"Ih, apa? Aku bahkan tak kenal dengannya."

Setelah mengikuti mata kuliah dikampus, tak seru rasanya jika ketiga sahabat ini tak menghabiskan untuk mengobrol dulu. Apalagi Jeonghan. anak itu pasti langsung menarik Seungcheol dan Jimin untuk pergi ke taman tempat ia biasa mencari akses WiFi gratis. Dan Seungcheol serta Jimin, mereka takkan tega menolak. Biasanya, setelah sampai di taman, Jeonghan akan sibuk dengan aktifitasnya didunia maya. Sedangkan Seungcheol akan mengobrol ringan dengan Jimin. Sesekali menanggapi ocehan Jeonghan dengan malas. Namun kali ini berbeda, Jeonghan tak terlalu fokus dengan gadgetnya. Sesekali ia melirik dengan curiga ke suatu arah. Ia bahkan tak menghiraukan Seungcheol dan Jimin yang tengah membicarakannya.

"Ohya?! Jadi kalian sudah- whoa~ selamat ya?!" Jimin berseru senang saat mendengar cerita Seungcheol.

Pemuda bermarga Choi itu tersenyum menanggapinya "Terimakasih, Jimin-a. Sebenarnya kami sudah sejak beberapa hari lalu. Tapi malu mau memberitahumu."

"Hey, malu kenapa? Kita kan sahabat. Iyakan Jeonghan-i?"

"..."

"Jeonghoney?" Seungcheol menepuk bahu kekasihnya itu pelan. Aneh, tumben sekali dia tak banyak bicara sekarang.

"Ya? Ah ya Jimini. Terimakasih atas ucapannya."

Hanya begitu, lalu kembali menatap penuh selidik pada suatu arah. Seungcheol tak mau ambil pusing. Ia kembali menatap Jimin.

"Hm, karena kita sahabat jadi aku memberitahumu lebih dulu dari orang lain. Dan kuharap, kau pun begitu pada kami." Ujarnya, membuat Jimin menaikkan satu alisnya heran.

"Maksudmu?"

Seungcheol menghela nafasnya sejenak.

"Jimin, kami sudah tahu tentang hubunganmu dengan-"

"Min Suga!"

"Huh?"

"Ya, tentang kau dan-"

"Hey hey, itu Min Suga kan?!"

Tunggu. Kenapa perbincangan ini jadi aneh?

"Jeonghoney, apaan sih?!"

"Sekop-a, lihat kesana! Bukankah itu-aish! Dia bersembunyi dibalik tembok!" Seru Jeonghan dengan heboh.

Seungcheol mengikuti arah tunjuk pacarnya "kau yakin itu Min Suga? Tapi sedang ap-"

"Iya aku yakin! Dia sedang memperhatikan Jimini!"

Jimin spontan melihat arah tunjuk Jeonghan juga. Apa katanya? Suga memperhatikannya? Mustahil sekali.

"Ah tidak mungkin!" Seungcheol tak percaya

"Ish! Tidak mungkin apanya? Dia pasti sedang memperhatikan tunangann-"

"Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol." Jimin memandang kedua sahabatnya dengan air muka serius. membuat keduanya menoleh dengan hati-hati.

"Jim-"

"Jika kalian sudah tahu, kumohon diam."

Jimin meminta, saat dirasanya Seungcheol dan Jeonghan sudah tahu sesuatu yang ia rahasiakan.

"Tapi Jimi-"

"Aku tak akan marah karena kalian mencuri dengar, atau sejenisnya. Karena ini fakta, maka aku takkan menyangkalnya. Tapi tolong, kalau sudah tahu, yasudah. Diam saja seperti yang kulakukan selama ini."

Pasangan kekasih baru itu saling menatap dengan bingung.

"Jimin-a , kami minta ma-"

"Tak apa." Jimin berdiri , "harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena tak pernah memberitahu. Selamat atas hubungan kalian. Aku pergi dulu." Lalu berjalan menjauhi kedua sahabatnya.

"Seungcheol-i , tadi itu benar aku melihat Min Suga disan-"

"Iya Jeonghoney, iya . Aku percaya." Tukas Seungcheol yang masih menatap kepergian sahabatnya dengan khawatir.

* * *

 **myfiancé**

* * *

Suga tidak yakin apa yang sebenarnya tengah ia lakukan. Diam-diam memperhatikan Jimin? Dia tidak sedang mabuk kan? Tak cukupkah berhari-hari kemarin memikirkan orang itu?

Uh, Suga harus mengakuinya jika sudah lebih dari tiga malam ia tak bisa tidur nyenyak hanya karena tunangannya itu.

Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Hari ini bahkan ia tak ada jadwal kuliah, namun tetap pergi ke kampus hanya untuk melihat-

...Park Jimin.

"Serius, sepertinya aku mabuk..." Gumamnya seraya menyembunyikan tubuh dibalik tembok, tempatnya memperhatikan Jimin yang sedang mengobrol disana. Satu teman Jimin, sepertinya memergoki keberadaan Suga dan mau tak mau ia harus lebih bersembunyi. Namun, saat Suga mengintip lagi, Jimin sudah tak bersama kedua namja itu dan berjalan menjauh darisana.

Secara refleks, Suga segera menuju tempat mobilnya terparkir dan diam-diam ia mengikuti Jimin yang berjalan keluar gerbang. Ia sempat menghentikan laju mobilnya, tatkala melihat Jimin berhenti berjalan. Suga sempat khawatir jika aksinya ini tertangkap basah. Namun sepertinya Jimin berhenti bukan karena itu. Dia nampak menyenderkan satu telapak tangannya pada pohon, sementara tangannya yang lain memegang bagian sisi kepala.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Suga entah pada siapa.

Tak lama kemudian, Jimin kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan Suga pun kembali melanjutkan aksi membuntuti tunangannya itu. Ia bahkan mengikuti laju Bis yang ditumpangi Jimin sekarang.

Sejenak, ia merasa heran.

"Putra konglomerat seperti dia, masih mau naik bis? apa dia bercanda?" Gumamnya. Mengingat jumlah mobil yang berderet di garasi rumah Jimin lebih dari tiga, brand-brand terkenal pula, tidakkah anak itu risih harus naik kendaraan umum begini?

"Huh? Mau apa dia turun disini?" Lagi-lagi Suga dibuat heran saat Jimin turun dihalte dekat sebuah Rumah Sakit. Namun semakin Suga merasa heran, semakin besar pula rasa inginnya membuntuti Jimin. Jadilah, ia melajukan mobilnya masuk ke area Rumah Sakit itu.

* * *

 **myfiancé**

* * *

Park Jimin keluar dari ruangan Dokter pribadinya dengan langkah lesu. Seperti biasa, Dokter pribadi yang juga kakak sepupunya itu pasti akan menceramahinya panjang lebar jika ia datang dengan kondisi begini. Lalu akhirnya wanita itu akan mengadukan hal ini pada Seokjin. Selanjutnya? Kakak tertuanya itu akan mengomel padanya karena tak jujur tentang sakit yang ia rasa.

Ah!

Memikirkan itu membuat Jimin penat. Ini sebabnya, Jimin malas sekali jika harus datang kemari jika bukan karena darurat. Seperti hari ini, saat di bis tadi ia baru sadar jika persediaan obatnya telah habis, dan terpaksa _mampir_ terlebih dahulu ke Rumah Sakit tempat Sandara noona bekerja.

Jimin tak suka tempat ini, dan ingin segera pulang. Namun, ada sesuatu yang membuat langkahnya terhenti mendadak. Sesungguhnya ia merasakan hal aneh ini sedari tadi. Ia lantas menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, bahkan ke belakang. Tapi ada beberapa perawat yang berlalu lalang. Jimin tak ayal mengernyitkan dahi.

"Seperti ada yang mengikutiku?" bisiknya "Tapi...ah, perasaanku saja."

Dia pun melanjutkan langkahnya. Namun lagi-lagi ia berhenti. Kali ini bukan karena merasa seseorang mengikutinya.

Tapi...

 **PRANG** !

"PERGI! AKU TAK MAU MELIHAT JUNGHYUN HYUNG LAGI! AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

"Hentikan, Jungkook-a! Kau bisa melukai orang lain!"

Jimin perlahan mendekati ruangan yang merupakan sumber dari keributan ini. Pintu yang sedikit terbuka serta terdapatnya jendela transparan membuat ia bisa menyaksikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disana. Beberapa orang suster sibuk menenangkan seorang pasien yang tengah mengamuk dan melemparkan apa saja yang ada didekatnya pada satu orang yang lain. Jimin bukan orang yang suka ikut campur urusan orang lain. Tapi, melihat siapa pasien itu membuat Jimin penasaran dan diam-diam menguping.

 _'Jungkook? Dia kan-'_

Ah, benar! Dia pelajar SMA yang beberapa hari ini ia temui di bis. satu waktu Jimin pernah tak sengaja melihat nametag diseragamnya. dan disana tertera nama **Jeon JungKook**.

"Jungkook-a, dengarkan hyung dulu-"

"APA?! aku kan sudah bilang tak mau melakukan operasi itu! Kenapa hyung memaksa sih?!"

"Jungkook-a,"

"Diam kau! Aku tak bicara denganmu! Aku bicara dengan hyungku!"

 **PRANG**!

Lagi, satu benda ia lemparkan setelah membentak salah satu suster disana.

Bukannya pergi, Jimin malah semakin penasaran. ada apa sebenarnya dengan anak itu?

"Jungkook-a, tenanglah, okay? kita bicarakan baik-baik. Hyung-"

"Aku sudah bosan membicarakan ini baik-baik dan Junghyun hyung tak pernah mendengarkan! Harus kubilang berapa kali? Aku tak mau melakukan operasi itu!"

"Jeon Jungkook, kenapa kau begini?" kakaknya terdengar lelah "...aku hanya mau kau sembuh, itu saj-"

"Oh, aku akan sembuh, dan kau akan tersakiti nantinya. Iyakan? Hyung pikir aku tega? TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU!"

"Jungk-"

"Coba saja berani lakukan, dan aku takkan mau menjadi adikmu lagi!"

"YAH! JEON JUNGKOOK! KEMBALI!"

Jimin cukup terkejut saat pintu tiba-tiba terbuka lebar dan Jungkook keluar dari sana. Namun anak itu tak menyadari kehadiran Jimin dan memilih berlari entah kemana. Diam-diam, Jimin mengejarnya, dan berakhir menemukan anak itu di halaman samping Rumah Sakit yang lumayan sepi.

Dia benar-benar Jungkook!

Pelajar SMA yang sering Jimin pergoki tengah memperhatikannya diam-diam. Oh, jangan lupakan jika anak itu pernah mengedipkan satu matanya seperti menggoda. Tapi, kenapa sekarang dia nampak berbeda?

Dia duduk diam di kursi kayu panjang. benar-benar diam hingga tak menyadari jika Jimin duduk disampingnya. Bahkan sorot matanya yang biasa terlihat 'genit' itu kini nampak kosong dan sayu.

"Hey,"

"..." Jungkook benar-benar melamun.

"J-Jungkook," Jimin yang hendak menepuk bahu Jungkook mendadak berhenti saat anak itu tiba-tiba tersentak. Itu berarti dia baru sadar ada orang lain didekatnya.

"Kalau kau datang kemari atas perintah Junghyun hyung, bilang saja aku tak mau. Aku takkan kembali kedalam sebelum dia membatalkan niatnya." Ujar Jungkook tanpa melihat siapa yang jadi lawan bicara.

Untuk sejenak, Jimin tak mengerti maksud ucapan anak itu.

oh, apa mungkin Jungkook mengira Jimin ini perawat yang hendak membujuknya kembali?

"Sudah sana pergi!" Usir Jungkook dengan ketusnya.

"Kenapa aku harus pergi?"

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku takkan mau masuk sebelum-"

"Kau pikir aku perawat?"

"...jangan membodohiku. Walau suaramu terdengar lebih berat aku tahu kau perawat menyebalkan itu. Sudah sana per-"

"Tapi aku bukan perawat, Jeon Jungkook!"

"Nah~ dengar-dengar! kau bahkan tahu nama lengkapku . Siapa lagi kalau bukan perawat? Pergi sana ah! Jangan menggangg-"

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Kau bocah SMA yang sering memperhatikanku di bis kan?!"

"Apa kau bil- ASTAGA!?"

Jungkook menoleh, dan seketika matanya membelalak saat melihat siapa yang ada didekatnya. Ia bahkan sampai menggeser posisi duduknya karena terkejut. Melihat reaksi Jungkook membuat Jimin merasa geli.

"Kau kenapa? Seperti melihat hantu saja,"

"A-astaga...k-k-kau, kau-"

"Halo, Jeon Jungkook yang sering memperhatikan ku didalam bis. Oh, dan juga pernah mengedipkan satu matanya padaku beberapa waktu lalu! Selamat siang menjelang sore!" Sapa Jimin dengan senyuman jahil, membuat Jungkook tak berkutik bahkan tak bisa mengeluarkan kalimat apapun. Ia terlalu terkejut.

"D-d-darimana kau tahu n-namaku? D-dan kenapa kau ada disini?!"

Jimin bukannya menjawab, malah terkikik geli. Reaksi Jungkook benar-benar lucu baginya.

"Hey, awas bola matamu copot!"

"YAH! JANGAN TERTAWA!"

* * *

 **myfiancé**

* * *

Sepasang mata itu menatap interaksi Jimin dan Jungkook dari balik shadesnya.

"Jadi kau kemari untuk menjenguknya? Dan aku membuang waktuku begini hanya untuk melihat tawamu dengan orang itu? Yang benar saja!"

Ya, dia Min Suga yang sedang berdiri dibalik tembok sambil sesekali menggerutu. Tidak-tidak. Sebenarnya dia bukan menggerutu karena sudah membuang waktu untuk mengikuti Jimin. Dia hanya kesal karena...karena-

...apa?

Jangan tanyakan itu, karena dirinya sendiri juga bingung dengan apa yang ia rasa. Sesuatu yang asing menyeruak dari dalam hatinya manakala melihat Jimin tertawa begitu lepasnya saat bersama pasien yang tak dia ketahui siapa.

 _Perasaan macam apa ini?_

Oh demi Tuhan ini tidak nyaman dimatanya. Hampir saja kakinya melangkah untuk menyeret Jimin agar menjauh dari pasien itu. Namun, dering ponsel membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Halo...Ya, Namjoon- Huh?"

Entah apa yang dibicarakan Kim Namjoon diseberang sana, yang jelas kini Suga melirik jam tangannya dengan mata terbelalak.

Astaga! Setengah jam lagi ia ada jadwal disebuah acara dan sekarang apa yang sedang ia lakukan disini? Demi Tuhan!

"A-aku sedang dalam perjalanan, hyung. Disini sedikit macet. Aku tahu, iya-iya! Aku pasti sampai tepat waktu!"

Bahkan dia yang biasanya selalu on time sekarang bisa lupa akan jadwalnya hanya karena-

Damn! Mau tak mau ia harus mengakuinya . Ini karena Park Jimin.

"Aku benar-benar mabuk..." Gumamnya sambil pergi darisana, membawa suatu perasaan yang masih belum ia ketahui namanya.

Seseorang, tolong katakan pada Min Yoongi bahwa dia sedang cemburu sekarang.

* * *

 **myfiancé**

* * *

Malam harinya, seperti perkiraan Jimin tadi. Seokjin mengomel padanya bahkan tak perduli jika mereka tengah berada dimeja makan. Keduanya belum memulai makan malam mereka sebab menunggu Hoseok yang masih berada diatas. Keadaan ini Seokjin manfaatkan untuk berbicara.

"Dara nuna menelponku dan-"

"Dan sekarang kau akan mengomel iyakan? Tapi tolong hyung, Dara nuna sudah menceramahiku berjam-jam tadi. Masa kau juga mau-"

"Dasar anak nakal!" Seokjin hampir saja memukul adiknya itu dengan alat makan yang belum dipakainya. Namun ia mana tega melakuan itu. Pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya saja, lalu bicara dengan nada lebih lembut "...Lain kali jika merasa sakit atau apapun itu bilang padaku! Bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan, biarkan aku tahu lebih dulu daripada orang lain. Kenapa kau susah sekali dinasehati Jimini?!"

Jimin memandang hyungnya itu dengan takut-takut.

"Bukankah memang seharusnya aku langsung mengadu pada Dara nuna? dia kan Dok-"

"Benar, Jimini. Memang benar kau harusnya mengadu pada Dara nuna. Tapi bukan dalam keadaan sudah benar-benar parah dan obat sudah habis seperti tadi! Nanti Dara nuna bisa mengadu pada kakek, dan akhirnya semua orang berpikir jika aku tak memperhatikan kebutuhanmu. Padahal kan-"

"Ya ya ya! Jin hyung tak usah khawatir soal itu. Jika kakek marah padamu, aku akan membela kok. Tenang saja!"

"Aigoo~ Park Jimin, kau in-"

"Oh, Hoseok hyung sudah datang!"

Seokjin memutar bola matanya. Hoseok sering sekali datang disaat yang kurang tepat. Ia belum selesai memberi 'wejangan' untuk adik bungsunya. Dan mau tak mau, mereka segera memulai makan malam .

Khidmat. hanya denting alat makan yang terdengar. Namun semua itu buyar saat ponsel Jimin yang diletakkan dikursi sampingnya berbunyi. Dengan segera, anak itu mengambilnya.

"Uhuk!" Ia sempat tersedak saat melihat nama pemanggil yang nampak dilayar ponselnya

 **Incoming Call**

 **Yoongihyungi~**

"Yoongi hyung?"

Dua kakaknya spontan menghentikan acara mengunyah tatkala mendengar nama Yoongi disebut.

"Halo? Yoon- _huh_?"

Jimin mengerutkan dahinya heran, karena sambungan tiba-tiba teputus. _Apa Yoongi hyung hanya salah tekan_? Namun tak sampai lima menit kemudian, ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Kali ini bukan telepon melainkan tanda pesan singkat masuk. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Jimin dibuat terkejut bahkan nyaris menyemburkan air yang sedang ia minum saat membaca apa yang tertera disana.

 **From: Yoongihyungi~**

 **Jimin-a, apa besok kau ada waktu? Bisakah kita bertemu dan pergi ke suatu tempat? Aku akan menjemput mu jam 9 pagi, jika kau mau...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tobecontinued**

* * *

 **a/n** **:** well, selamat untuk yg kemarin nebak anak SMA itu kuki! anda benar! yg nebak itu taetae, anda belum beruntung ㅋㅋㅋ

terimakasih untuk yang sudah baca ff absurd nan membosankan ini.

lebih-lebih lagi review di chapter sebelumnya, wah tengkyu lho! maaf gak bisa balas satu persatu. tapi aku senang baca review kalian, suka sampai diulang-ulang malahan hihi

udah ah, sampai jumpaaa~


	9. I Found you

Jika Jimin pikir-pikir,

Kurang lebih lima ratus hari sejak dirinya dan Suga berstatus sebagai tunangan, baru kali ini ia pria bertampang dingin itu mengajak Jimin _kencan_ terlebih dahulu. Biasanya, segala sesuatunya harus Jimin yang memulai. entah itu telepon, SMS, apalagi mengajak bertemu seperti ini. Dan kebanyakan, Suga akan menolaknya karena alasan 'sibuk dengan band'.

Jadi, saat semalam dengan tiba-tibanya pria itu mengirim pesan berisi ajakan _kencan_ , sudah tak bisa dideskripsikan lagi kebahagiaan Jimin. Oh, jangan lupakan jika Suga bahkan mengenakan kalimat _Jimin-a_ pada awal pesannya. Dan seingat Jimin, Suga jarang sekali menyebut namanya jika tak sedang berada disekitar keluarga mereka. Apalagi dalam bentuk pesan singkat begini. Bisa Jimin hitung dengan jari berapa kali berapa kali Suga memanggilnya dengan cara seperti itu.

Maka tanpa ragu Jimin membalas, **Ya. Tentu saja aku mau . Aku akan menunggumu, Yoongi hyung ^^.**

Sejenak Jimin lupa, jika beberapa hari sebelumnya ia sempat berfikir untuk menyerah saja. Mungkin ia dan Suga tidak cocok untuk bersama. Namun, dengan kejadian ini Jimin sedikit mengubah pola pikirnya.

Mungkin, Tuhan memberikan ia dan Suga satu kesempatan lagi?

Bukankah sesuatu harus dimulai dari hal kecil dulu? Seperti Suga yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya kencan begini. Bukan tidak mungkin kan dia sudah mulai membuka hatinya?

Jimin pernah mendengar dari beberapa orang. Dua orang harus merasakan ketidak senangan dulu, barulah cinta mereka bisa menjadi kuat. Apakah Ia dan Yoongi hyung nya juga begitu? Ya, semoga saja.

Pagi ini, Jimin terbangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Oh, ia harus mengakuinya jika semalaman tak bisa tidur. Sibuk memikirkan, kira-kira ia dan Suga akan pergi kemana ya? Ah, ia jadi semakin tak sabar.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.30 pagi. Dan Jimin tengah bersiap didepan cerminnya. Mematut penampilannya sendiri. Dia bukan orang yang repot tentang berpakaian. Asal nyaman dikenakan, tak masalah. Seperti pagi ini, ia bahkan hanya mengenakan sweater rajut berwarna ungu serta celana jeans saja. Lalu ada sebuah beanie yang berwarna senada dengan baju, melekat menutupi sebagain rambutnya.

Uh,manis sekali anak ini.

Tapi tunggu,

"Pucat sekali ya wajahmu Park Jimin?!" Gumamnya pada pantulan di cermin. Namun hal itu segera tersingkirkan saat Jimin tak sengaja melihat kotak beludru yang terletak di meja riasnya. Ia pun mengambilnya, untuk kemudian mengeluarkan isinya. ia tatap kalung itu sejenak.

"Pada akhirnya kau kembali padaku lagi. Hosiki hyung mungkin sudah tak membutuhkanmu. Tak apa, kau bukan dibuang. Kau hanya singgah di lehernya, dan sekarang sudah waktunya kau kembali. karena aku pemilikmu, dan akan menerimamu lagi dengan senang hati!" Ujarnya kembali bermonolog, lalu melingkarkan kalung itu dilehernya.

Sadar tak sadar, kalimat itu bisa mengandung dua arti.

 **Min Yoongi, pada akhirnya kau kembali padaku lagi. Hoseok hyung mungkin sudah tak membutuhkanmu. Tak apa, kau bukan dibuang. Kau hanya singgah dihatinya, dan sekarang sudah waktunya kau kembali. karena aku pemilikmu, dan akan menerimamu lagi dengan senang hati.**

Sayangnya, Jimin tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Suga dan Hoseok. Jadi yang ia tahu kata-katanya hanya mengandung satu arti saja.

Ponsel Jimin yang terletak di tempat tidur berdering, membuatnya segera meninggalkan cermin. Dahinya membentuk sebuah kerutan manakala melihat nomor yang menghubunginya itu adalah nomor asing. Bukan hanya itu, ini juga sebuah video call. Dengan hati penasaran, Jimin menggeser simbol hijau di touchscreennya. Saat layar ponselnya mulai menunjukkan wajah sang pengehubung di seberang sana, Jimin membulatkan matanya.

"Astaga! Jeon Jungkook?!"

Ya, dilayar nampak Jeon Jungkook yang sepertinya tengah duduk di tempat tidurnya. Ia juga masih mengenakan pakaian rumah sakitnya seperti kemarin. Jungkook diseberang sana tertawa canggung.

" _Annyeonghasimnikka_ , Jimin hyung!"

Lalu menundukan kepalanya sebentar, pengganti membungkuk. Jimin perlahan tersenyum, walau masih merasa bingung.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_. Tapi, darimana kau tahu nomor teleponku?" Tanya Jimin sambil melangkah keluar, lalu mengambil posisi duduk di kursi yang terdapat di balkon kamarnya.

"Apa sih yang tidak Jungkook ketahui di dunia i- _aduh_! Junghyun hyung apaan sih! Sakit!"

Jimin mengerutkan dahi saat seseorang nampak memukul pelan bagian belakang kepala Jungkook, membuat anak itu mengaduh berlebihan.

"Bukan seperti itu caranya menyapa, dasar bodoh!"

Tak lama kemudian, seorang yang lain mengambil alih ponselnya dan muncullah wajah yang tak jauh beda dari Jungkook.

Jeon Junghyun, yang menundukkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum dan menyapa Jimin.

" _Annyeonghasimnikka_ , Jimin-ssi."

"Oh, _Annyeonghassimnikka_...Junghyun-ssi?"

"Benar. Aku Jeon Junghyun. Kakak Jeon Jungkook. ah, maafkan kelancangan adikku, ya? Dia memang sedikit-"

"Hyung! Kembalikan ponselnya siniiii~ Aku mau bicara dengan- hmppfh!"

Satu tangan Junghyun membekap mulut adiknya yang berisik itu.

"Ah, maaf Jimin-ssi."

"Tak apa." Jimin tertawa kecil "omong-omong, ada keperluan apa menghubungiku?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf jika mengganggumu. Jungkook mendapatkan nomor teleponmu dari Dr. Sandara Park. Anak itu entah kenapa bisa berbuat selancang ini. maaf. aku menghubungimu, ingin mengucapkan Terimakasih."

"Ya? Terimakasih untuk apa?"

"Pertama, Terimakasih karena kemarin kau sudah membujuknya kembali ke kamar. Maaf karena aku tak sempat menemuimu."

"Ah~ ya, tak masalah."

Jimin ingat, kemarin ia dan Jungkook sempat berkenalan secara singkat. Anak itu terlalu shock hingga menjadi canggung. Saat Jimin menyarankannya agar kembali ke kamar dan tak mengamuk lagi pada hyungnya, Jungkook dengan cepat mematuhi. Mungkin karena gugup berdekatan dengan Jimin yang telah menangkap basah dirinya jika ia sering memperhatikan namja itu di bis. Jimin hanya mengikuti anak itu dari kejauhan hingga benar-benar masuk lagi ke kamarnya. Setelah itu ia tak tahu apa lagi yang terjadi.

Ia tak tahu, jika Jungkook diam-diam mengintip lagi kepergian Jimin. Jadi ia tahu jika Jimin sempat berpapasan dengan Dokter Sandara, dan sepertinya berbicara lumayan serius meski hanya sebentar. Jungkook jelas tak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, yang ia tahu, dengan cepat moodnya berubah pada sang kakak.

Jungkook bercerita perihal seseorang yang menyuruhnya kembali dan tak mengamuk lagi. Junghyun hanya bisa mendengarkan dengan diam saja. Sedikit merasa heran juga, kenapa cepat sekali mood adiknya ini berubah hanya karena Seseorang yang bahkan baru ia tahu namanya?

 _ **"Park Jimin, hyung! Namanya Park Jimin! aku melihatnya mengobrol dengan Dara nuna tadi. uh, tunggu. marga mereka sama. Jangan-jangan mereka saling mengenal? atau bahkan bersaudara?! Ah! Aku harus menanyakannya!"**_

"Kedua, berkatmu, Jungkook bersedia untuk melakukan operasinya. Sekali lagi Terimakasih, Jimin-ssi."

Lagi-lagi Jimin heran, kenapa Junghyun berterimakasih untuk ini? Padahal kemarin ia tak melakukan apa-apa. Termasuk menyinggung soal operasi itu. Namun belum sempat ia bertanya, Junghyun sudah kembali menjelaskan.

"Kemarin, anak ini segera pergi pada salah satu Dokter di rumah sakit ini. Kau pasti tahu Dr. Sandara Park, kan?"

Jimin mengangguk spontan.

"...Jungkook beberapa kali mendapat penanganan dari . Mengetahui jika namamu satu marga dengannya, Jungkook menebak jika kau adalah kerabatnya. Ternyata benar. Dan Jungkook dengan lancangnya meminta nomor teleponmu, dengan jaminan, ia akan melakukan operasi itu. Padahal sebelumnya ia selalu menolak dengan keras. Biar bagaimanapun, ini semua berkatmu, Jimin-ssi. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih."

Jimin tak berkedip mendengar cerita Junghyun barusan. Apa benar Jungkook begitu? Dia berubah pikiran hanya karena nomor teleponnya? Wah! Anak itu benar-benar-

"Begitu ya, Junghyun-ssi. Syukurlah jika Jungkook berubah pikiran. Aku turut senang-"

"Hyung!"

Tiba-tiba wajah Jungkook muncul di layar. Membuat Jimin sedikit terkejut.

"Jimin hyung? Senang berkenalan denganmu kemarin. Enggg~ aku juga minta maaf soal kejadian di bis itu. Aku hanya- ah kau harus tahu jika wajahmu yang sedang melamun itu enak sekali dipandang. Makanya- _aduh_! Apa sih hyung? Kau senang sekali memukul kepalaku! Lama-lama bukan hanya ginjalku yang rusak! Kau mau tanggung jaw- hmppfh !"

"Duh, maaf-maaf Jimin-ssi. Bicara yang sopan bisa tidak, Jungkook-a?!"

Jimin tertawa kecil lagi. Diam-diam ia tahu fakta lain, tentang sakit yang Jungkook derita lewat umpatannya tadi.

"Tak apa Junghyun-ssi, tak apa. Bisakah aku bicara lagi dengan Jungkook?"

"Ah, baiklah."

Wajah Jungkook muncul lagi.

"Junghyun hyung itu menyebalkan, iyakan Jimin hyung?"

"Hush! Tak boleh bicara begitu tentang hyungmu!," tegur Jimin. "...dan tentang kejadian di bis itu, aku sebenarnya tak marah jadi tak perlu memaafkanmu. Dipikir-pikir seru juga diperhatikan pelajar SMA sepertimu. Tapi, lain kali jangan begitu pada orang lain. Jika yang kau perhatikan itu merasa tersinggung atau mencurigaimu yang tidak-tidak, bagaimana ?"

^huh? Tidak-tidak apa maksud hyung? Memangnya wajah tampanku ini ada tampang kriminal apa?"

"Pffft~" Jimin menahan tawanya mendengar ucapan Jungkook barusan. Kriminal sih tidak, tapi tatapan seintens itu kadang membuat Jimin berpikir jika anak ini maniak. Uh mencurigakan.

"Yah! Kenapa hyung tertawa?"

"Ah, tidak. Tidak apa apa. Pokoknya, lain kali tak boleh memperhatikan orang lain berlebihan begitu. Kalau ternyata orang itu punya kekasih bagaimana? Nanti kau dimarahi. Haha..."

Kali ini giliran Jungkook yang tak berkedip melihat Jimin bicara, dan tertawa renyah.

"Apa itu artinya hyung sudah punya kekasih?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba, membuat Jimin menghentikan tawanya seketika.

"Yak Jeon Jungkook, untuk apa kau menany-"

"Junghyun hyung bisa diam tidak sih?! Berisik! Ah, Jimin hyung, jawab pertanyaanku! Apa hyung sudah punya kekasih?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Jimin balik bertanya.

"Uh? Tidak. Tapi, tidak mungkin juga sih. Buktinya kau kupergoki sering melamun dan berbicara sendiri pada kalungmu. Pasti kau baru putus atau paling tidak hanya sedang naksir seseorang saja. Iyakan?"

"Ha?"

"Tak apa, lelaki didunia ini masih banyak hyung! Kalau ada yang mencampakkanmu, berarti dia BODOH! Tapi aku tidak ya, aku kan sering memperhatikanmu berarti aku tak bodoh. Iyakan hyung? Ah, bagaimana jika kau jadi pacarku saja?"

"...Apa?!"

"YAK JEON JUNGKOOK!"

Jimin sedikit terkejut. Pertama, karena ucapan Jungkook yang ceplas-ceplos itu. Dan kedua, karena Jeon Junghyun yang membentak anak itu dengan sangat keras.

"Ish! Kenapa ekspresi kalian berlebihan begitu? Aku kan cuma bercanda~"

"Bercandaanmu tak lucu, Jeon! Minta maaf!" Suara Junghyun menegur.

"Iya iya. Maaf Jimin hyung, aku bercanda. Okay?"

Jimin masih diam beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Hm, tak apa. Ohiya, kapan kalian akan melakukan operasi itu?" Tanyanya kemudian, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Seminggu lagi, kalau tidak ada kendala. Iyakan Junghyun hyung?"

Jungkook mengarahkan kamera pada Junghyun, dan dapat Jimin lihat Junghyun mengangguk. Jungkook kembali dilayar.

"Hyung akan datang kan?" Tanyanya dengan raut wajah yang berubah menjadi serius. Tidak, itu lebih tepat dinamakan raut kesedihan.

"Hm?"

"Aku dan Junghyun hyung akan melakukan operasi, tapi tidak ada keluarga yang datang. Aku tahu ini lancang, kita bahkan bukan siapa-siapa. tapi...bisakah hyung datang nanti?" Tanya Jungkook memperjelas.

Jimin berpikir sejenak. Kenapa tidak ada keluarga yang datang? Apa Junghyun dan Jungkook yatim piatu? Seperti dirinya?

Terkaan itu membuat Jimin tak tega menolak, dan akhirnya menjawab ;

"Pasti. Hyung akan datang."

Dilihatnya Jungkook tersenyum senang.

"Benarkah?! Hyung janji?"

"Hm! Janji. Minggu depan kan? Kau tunggu saja Jungkook-a."

Hening.

 _"Benar-benar seperti malaikat..."_

"Huh?"

"Ah...tidak. terimakasih hyung, aku akan menunggumu."

Suara klakson mobil dibawah sana membuat Jimin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Jungkook sebentar. Bisa ia lihat, mobil Suga memasukki gerbang utama rumahnya. Jimin diam-diam tersenyum senang.

"Hyung?!"

"Ah?" Jimin ingat lagi dengan Jungkook "Jungkook-a, kurasa sampai disini dulu pembicaraan kita. Nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi jika sempat."

"Hyung ada acara ya?" Tebak Jungkook dan Jimin hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Hm? A...itu, ya begitulah."

"Hm, baiklah. Pantas kau rapih sekali pagi ini. Uh, tapi wajahmu nampak pucat. Jaga kesehatanmu hyung!" Ujar Jungkook. Jimin sebenarnya membenarkan dalam hati. Ternyata anak itu peka juga.

"Yah, bukankah harusnya aku yang bilang itu? Kan yang sedang sakit dirimu!"

"Hm, arraseo. Ohiya, jangan lupakan janjimu hyung!"

"Iya iya . Aku takkan lupa. Baik-baiklah Jungkook-a, jangan merepotkan hyungmu lagi. Kau paham?"

"Neee~. Terimakasih untuk waktunya pagi ini! Byebye hyungie^^!"

 **Cup!**

"Huh?" Jimin terhenyak saat Jungkook sempat-sempatnya mencium layar dengan bibirnya, sebelum sambungan itu terputus.

"Aish! Anak itu-"

Namun Jimin tak mau ambil pusing. Saat ini pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Suga saja. Tunangannya itu pasti sedang menunggu di bawah sana. Maka dengan segera, Jimin berjalan meninggalkan balkon. Namun saat melintasi nakas tempatnya menyimpan kalender duduk, ia berhenti sebentar. Lalu seketika pupil matanya membesar. ada sebuah tanggal yang ia lingkari dengan spidol berwarna merah.

"Huh? Astaga! Bukankah aku ada acara di Busan hari ini? Aish! Kenapa bisa lupa?!"

* * *

 **myfiancé**

* * *

Suga menanti Jimin didalam mobil, yang kini terparkir didepan rumah tunangannya itu.

Semalam, ia benar-benar merasakan sesuatu yang tak bisa ia jabarkan dengan kata-kata . Dalam ingatannya terus terbayang saat Jimin mengobrol dan tertawa dengan pasien itu. Dan itu cukup tak nyaman baginya. Bahkan selama perform diatas panggung pun perasaan itu tetap ada.

Bukan hanya tentang itu. Suga juga masih sibuk menerka-nerka, kiranya darimana Jimin tahu perihal puding strawberry tempo hari? Siapa Jimin sebenarnya?

Suga sangat yakin. Didunia ini, tak ada yang tahu tentang itu selain, keluarga intinya, dan juga teman masa kecilnya yang ia ketahui adalah Hoseok. Sekarang, sementara Hoseok saja sudah lupa, kenapa seorang Jimin bisa tahu?

Sejurus kemudian Suga ingat sesuatu.

 **'Bibiku pasti membelinya dari toko langganan keluargaku. Memang puding disana yang paling daebak !'** -perkataan _dia_ dulu kala-.

 **'...mungkin takkan seenak buatan Bibi Min. tapi puding strawberry itu aku beli dari toko langganan keluargaku. Jadi Yoongi Hyung tak perlu khawatir tentang kualitas nya.'** -dan perkataan Jimin tempo hari-.

 _"Langganan keluarga?"_

Suga seolah tersentak oleh sesuatu, otaknya mau tak mau mengambil sebuah kesimpulan.

 _"Apa Jimin adalah dia?"_

 _Secara spontan, Suga mengambil ponselnya lalu menghubungi Jimin. Namun yang terjadi, baru mendengar suara Jimin sedikit saja Suga sudah gemetar dan memutuskan sambungannya._

 _"A-apa yang kulakukan? Apa yang ku pikirkan barusan? Sudah jelas-jelas 'dia' adalah Hoseok. Pemilik kalung J itu Jung Hoseok. Mana mungkin-shit!"_

Gumamnya kala itu. Dan otaknya lagi-lagi memaksa dia untuk tetap mengingat dan menerka hal lain.

 **'Ew~Aku tak suka apapun yang berhubungan dengan strawberry. Jangan bicarakan buah berbintik-bintik itu didepanku!'**

Jika dipikir lagi, mana mungkin seseorang yang dulu sangat menyukai _sesuatu_ bahkan hingga berebut begitu konyol dengan Suga, sekarang bisa sebegitu bencinya tanpa alasan?

 _Apa-apaan ini?_

Selama ini ia salah sasaran? Yang benar saja! Ini tidak mungkin, dan Suga harus membuktikan jika dugaannya salah. Pemilik kalung itu Jung Hoseok. Teman yang menyuapinya puding saat kecil itu Hoseok. Bukan Park Jimin.

 _"Aku harus memastikan dulu.."_

Jadilah, ia mengetik pesan singkat pada tunangannya itu. Berisi ajakan untuk pergi bersama. Hanya untuk mencari tahu, dan meyakinkan diri jika Jimin bukan teman masa kecilnya dulu. Dia hanya seseorang yang Suga temui saat malam pertunangan sialan itu...kan?

.

.

.

Kembali pada Suga yang tengah menunggu Jimin didalam mobil. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Jimin muncul dari pintu utama dan segera membuka mobil Suga. Seperti biasa, tersenyum dan menyapa.

"Apa kau menunggu lama?" Tanyanya.

Suga menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak. Sudah, cepat naik!" Titahnya. Tapi Jimin justru tetap berdiri diluar membuat Suga bingung. "Yah Park Jimin?! naik!"

"Engg~ memangnya kita mau kemana?"

"Banyak tanya sekali. Sudah cepat naik saja, nanti kau juga tahu!"

"Tapi-duh, aku lupa jika hari ini ada janji. Jadi-"

"Kenapa baru bilang sih?! Tahu begitu semalam kau menolak saja! Tsk!" Seru Suga sedikit kesal juga. Dilihatnya Jimin benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Maaf, Yoongi hyung. Tapi aku benar-benar lupa. Kau bisa membatalkan saja acara kita. Aku-"

"Jadi kau mengusirku yang sudah capek-capek meluangkan waktu untuk menjemputmu? Yang benar saja Park Jimin!" Tuding Suga bertambah kesal.

Entahlah, dulu ia sangat senang jika acaranya dengan Jimin batal. Namun sekarang, mendengar Jimin rela membatalkan acaranya hanya karena janji yang Suga tak tahu dengan siapa, diam-diam ia kesal juga.

Oh, dia tak sadar bahwa dirinya lebih menyebalkan beribu kali lipat setiap kali menolak ajakan Jimin.

Tapi tunggu, omong-omong dengan siapa Jimin memiliki janji hingga nampaknya penting sekali? Jangan-jangan, pasien yang kemarin itu?

"Bukan begitu, Yoongi hyung. Aku senang kau mau mengajakku keluar. Tapi aku benar-benar lup-"

"Memangnya kau ada janji dengan siapa?"

"Uh? Itu...dengan, anak-anak dipanti asuhan kerabatku di Busan. Salah satu dari mereka ada yang berulang tahun dan aku sudah janji akan datang. Jadi-"

"Yasudah naik!"

"A-apa?"

"Naik, kita pergi bersama kesana."

Jimin tak berkedip mendengar ajakan Suga itu. Benarkah dia mau mengantarnya ke Busan? Sebenarnya, kenapa dia memaksa sekali ingin pergi bersama Jimin hari ini? Biasanya Suga selalu senang jika acaranya batal dan lebih memilih berlatih dengan bandnya. Kenapa sekarang-

"Demi Tuhan, Park Jimin. Kau menunggu apa lagi?! Ayo cepat naik!"

"Ah? Enggg~ Kurasa jalanan sedang macet, dan jika kita memakai mobilmu akan memakan waktu lama. Bagaimana kalau naik KTX saja?"usul Jimin hati-hati.

"Hah?"

"Ya, jika hyung memang mau mengantarku, kita naik KTX saja. Dan tinggalkan mobilmu disini. Kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-"

"Yasudah."

Jimin sedikit terhenyak tak percaya melihat Suga turun dari mobilnya, pertanda setuju dengan usulannya barusan.

"Yoongi hyung-i, kau mau?"

"Menurutmu? Sudah cepat! Ah, panggil salah satu pembantumu, suruh parkirkan mobilku. Ini kuncinya."

Jimin tersenyum senang dan mengangguk paham. Untuk kemudian mengambil kunci mobil itu dari tangan Suga, lalu memanggil Kang Ahjussi untuk memarkirkan mobil tunangannya.

* * *

 **myfiancé**

* * *

Suga lagi-lagi tak mengerti dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Mengantar Jimin ke Busan dengan menumpang **Korea Train eXpress** ini ?

Oh, disini banyak orang dan bukan tidak mungkin mereka mengenal seorang Min Suga. Bagaimana jika ada yang curiga? Atau bahkan tanpa sepengetahuannya ada penggemar dan wartawan disini?

Memikirkan itu, membuat Suga segera menaikkan masker agar semakin menutupi sebagian wajahnya. tak lupa shades hitam serta topi untuk semakin menyamarkan penampilannya.

Jimin melirik Suga yang duduk disampingnya. Kemudian tersenyum maklum, saat melihat gerak-geriknya yang tampak kurang nyaman.

Jimin sebisa mungkin tak menciptakan skinship yang bisa menarik perhatian orang. Sedari tadi ia menjaga jarak dari tunangannya itu. Suga mau mengantarnya pun sudah beruntung. Jadi Jimin tak mau Suga mendapat masalah hanya karena dipergoki orang tengah pergi berdua dengannya.

.

.

.

"Whoaaaaa~ Chimchim hyung dataaaang! Hey hey, lihat Chimchim hyung datangggg!"

"Uh dengan siapa dia?"

"Jutek sekali wajahnya, seperti ahjussi pula!"

"Hush! sembarangan kau, nanti kedengaran Chimchim oppa!"

Suara riuh anak-anak ini menyambut kedatangan Jimin dan Suga. Walau beberapa dari mereka merasa heran karena 'Chimchim hyung' kesayangannya itu kini datang dengan seorang yang lain. Biasanya dia seorang diri saja.

"Chimchim hyuuuuungggggg!"

Mereka menyerbu Jimin yang bahkan baru memasuki gerbang dengan riang. Jimin juga tertawa senang dengan sambutan itu.

"Hey! jangan berlari , nanti kalian jatuh!" Ujarnya memperingatkan, tapi anak-anak itu tetap saja berlari lalu memeluknya secara berebut. Bahkan ada pula yang langsung mencium pipi Jimin begitu dia berlutut untuk mengimbangi tinggi mereka semua. Selanjutnya, Jimin balas memeluk satu mereka persatu.

"Chimchim hyung kenapa baru datang?"

"Iya! Kenapa terlambat? Dongyeol sudah hampir menangis karena kau tak datang-datang hyung!"

Adu beberapa anak membuat Jimin merasa bersalah, lalu mencari-cari sosok Lee Dongyeol, bocah yang hari ini tengah berulang tahun.

"Maaf, hyung sedikit ada urusan tadi. Tapi hyung datang kan sekarang? Apa acaranya sudah selesai? Mana Dongyeol?"

"Dia didalam. sepertinya ngambek. Acaranya belum dimulai karena anak itu diam saja. Kalau Chimchim oppa tak ada dia tak mau, katanya." Jawab seorang anak perempuan itu.

"Benar hyung!" Yang lain menyahut setuju.

"Ah~ begitu ya..."

"Hey, anak-anak. Ajak Chimchim hyung masuk kedalam. Ayo, tak baik mengobrol ditengah jalan begitu." Intruksi seorang wanita paruh baya yang muncul dari dalam. Jimin tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ayo hyung! Kita masuuuuk!"

Mereka tanpa basa-basi langsung menarik lengan Jimin agar segera masuk kedalam. Namja itu menurut saja. Meninggalkan Suga yang masih berdiri tak jauh dari wanita itu.

"Oh? Min Yoongi-ssi ?" Sapa wanita itu sambil mendekati Suga

"Ah, ya."

"Saya Heo Solji. pengurus Panti asuhan ini. Panggil saja Bibi, seperti tuan muda Jimin."

Suga hanya tersenyum tipis.

"...Senang rasanya melihat tuan muda Jimin akhirnya membawa tunangannya kemari. Ternyata anda benar-benar tampan dan berkarisma seperti yang sering dia ceritakan. Ah, mari masuk."

"Ya, Terimakasih."

Suga pun mengikuti langkah bibi Heo.

* * *

 **myfiancé**

* * *

Suga tak tahu sejauh apa dia mengenal sosok Jimin. Selama satu setengah tahun menyandang status sebagai tunangannya, baru kali ini dia merasa _benar-benar_ tahu seperti apa Jimin sebenarnya.

Simple saja, dia disayangi banyak orang.

Jangan tanyakan tentang keluarganya, karena itu (menurutnya) sudah pasti. Tapi lihat, oleh anak-anak penghuni panti asuhan pun ia nampak begitu disayangi dan diidolakan.

Suga duduk disebuah kursi, menyaksikan pemandangan baru tak jauh darinya. Jimin yang sedang berusaha membujuk seorang anak laki-laki bernama Lee Dongyeol itu.

"Dongyeol-a...kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jimin hati-hati. Sementara Dongyeol langsung mengadah, terkejut dengan kehadiran hyung kesayangannya itu. Sedari tadi ia hanya duduk didekat kue ulang tahunnya menunggu Jimin dengan sedih.

"Kenapa hyung baru datang? Hyung lupa ulang tahunku, ya?" Tanyanya dengan suara serak. Matanya merah hampir berair.

Jimin semakin merasa bersalah, kemudian berlutut dan memegang kedua tangan Dongyeol.

"Maafkan hyung, ya?! Sekarang hyung sudah datang, kan? Mari rayakan ulang tahunmu!"

Dongyeol hanya diam menatap Jimin.

"Yak Dongyeol-a, maafkan saja Chimchim hyung! dia kan sudah datang?!" Anak-anak dibelakang Jimin pun tak ketinggalan membujuk anak itu.

"Kalau kau ngambek terus, Nuna aku akan memakan kue ulang tahunmu! oh, dan juga semua eskrim mu! Lihat saja Dongyeol-a!" Tambah anak yang lain , pura-pura mengancam. Membuat mata Dongyeol membulat.

"Jangan coba-coba! Chimcim hyung, lihat! Yuju nuna mau memakan kue dan eskrimku!" Adu Dongyeol kali ini, dan Jimin tertawa kecil dibuatnya.

"Hm! Dia tidak akan berani. Makanya, ayo kita mulai acaranya agar kau bisa memakan kuemu sepuasnya! Bagaimana?"

Dongyeol mengangguk setuju, dan Jimin kembali tersenyum lalu menghapus airmata anak itu yang hampir mengalir.

Anak-anak dibelakang Jimin mulai bersorak.

Dan Suga, masih tak bergerak ditempatnya. Sampai bibi Heo datang dan meletakkan dua cangkir teh dimeja.

"Yoongi-ssi?"

"Ya?!" Barulah Suga tersadar.

"Silahkan diminum." Ucap bibi Heo, lalu duduk disamping Suga.

"Ya, terimakasih."

"Hm, anda pasti terkesan dengan kedekatan tuan muda Jimin dan anak-anak itu. Iya kan?" Terka bibi Heo, dan Suga hanya diam. _mungkin_ mengiyakan.

Keduanya kini menatap objek yang sama. Jimin yang tengah menyalakan lilin berbentuk angka 8 di kue ulang tahun, lengkap dengan kehebohan anak-anak sekelilingnya.

"Tuan muda Jimin benar-benar anak yang baik. Setidaknya sebulan sekali, ia pasti menyempatkan datang kemari. Menemani mereka bermain. Mungkin karena tuan muda bernasib sama seperti anak-anak yatim piatu itu, jadi ia merasa kasihan."

Suga tetap diam mendengarkan tutur kata wanita disampingnya. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok Park Jimin disana.

"...Keluarga Park itu memang baik sekali. Dimulai dari kakeknya, bahkan hingga cucu mereka pun memiliki sifat dermawan yang sama. Jika bukan karena keluarga Park, panti asuhan ini takkan bertahan hingga sekarang. Yoongi-ssi, anda sangat beruntung karena dapat memiliki seorang Park Jimin. Anda harus tahu itu."

Suga kini menoleh pada bibi Heo, dan wanita itu tersenyum.

"...tuan muda Jimin sering sekali menceritakan tentang tunangannya. Dia selalu memuji tanpa henti. Saat bercerita, matanya akan berbinar, saya tahu itu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, saya melihat anda secara langsung, saya percaya jika anda adalah hadiah paling berharga yang Tuhan kirim, seperti kata tuan muda. Saya harap, anda akan tetap berada disamping tuan muda , hingga akhir."

Suga lagi-lagi hanya diam, tak membalas perkataan bibi Heo.

Satu persatu fakta didapatnya.

Fakta bahwa Jimin selalu berusaha membuat citra Suga baik dihadapan semua orang, walau seburuk apapun perlakuan Suga terhadapnya. Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian beberapa waktu lalu, saat Jimin mati-matian membelanya dihadapan bibi Lee, bahkan sampai menangis. Dan itu, cukup membuat Suga seperti dipukul telak-telak.

"Omoniiii~~~! Ayo kemari! acaranya segera dimulai!" Panggil beberapa anak, dan dengan segera bibi Heo menurut. Menghampiri mereka, setelah sebelumnya memberikan senyuman pada Suga.

Acara kecil-kecilan ini berlangsung cukup meriah. Tak ada yang aneh, ini sama seperti acara ulang tahun kebanyakan. Menyanyikan lagu, tiup lilin, dan potong kue. Ya seperti itulah.

Namun anak-anak ini nampak sangat gembira, terutama Dongyeol yang akhirnya bisa merayakan ulang tahun bersama Jimin. Sedari tadi anak itu tak membiarkan Jimin menjauh barang sedikitpun. Bahkan saat sesi meniup lilin angka delapannya, Dongyeol memaksa Jimin untuk ikut.

"Ayo! Hyung juga harus tiup bersamaku!" Ajak Dongyeol sesaat setelah mengucapkan _wish_ nya.

"Ah? Kan yang ulang tahun Dongyeol. Kau saja yang-"

"Chim hyuuuuung~~~!" Dongyeol merajuk, dan dia tahu Jimin takkan tega menolak.

"Hm, baiklah. Ayo..."

Sementara anak yang lain menyanyikan lagu tiup lilin, Dongyeol dan Jimin meniupnya bersamaan. Lalu riuh tepuk tangan mewarnai ruangan ini.

"Chim hyung, kado?" Pinta Dongyeol tiba-tiba , membuat Jimin sejenak tak mengerti.

"Huh?"

"Dongyeol-a. Jangan begitu. Chimchim hyung datang pun sudah cukup." Tegur bibi Heo "...tuan muda Jimin, maafkan Dongyeol ya..."

Namun Jimin lah yang justru merasa tak enak hati. Dongyeol benar juga, seorang anak ulang tahun pastilah meminta hadiah. Dan ini kelalaiannya karena lupa.

"Emmmm...tak apa bibi, aku yang salah. Dongyeol-a,"

"Hm?"

"Sekarang hyung belum sempat membawa kado untukmu. Maaf ya? Ah! Tapi nanti begitu hyung datang kemari lagi, hyung akan membawakan hadiah yang saaaangat banyak. Hyung janji!" Ujar Jimin menjanjikan. Namun diluar dugaannya, Dongyeol menggelengkan kepala seraya tersenyum.

"Tidak apa, hyung. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Kau datang kesini pun sudah kuanggap hadiah, kok. Jadi hyung tak usah memberiku hadiah lagi."

Jimin menatap anak itu dengan rasa bersalah. Ia menggerutu dalam hati, memaki dirinya sendiri. Sudah lupa hari ulang tahun, ditambah lupa tentang kado. Namun tiba-tiba sesuatu terlintas di pikirannya.

"Ah! Hyung punya satu hadiah untukmu!"

"Uhm? Apa itu?"

Jimin tersenyum singkat, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Suga yang sedang duduk tak jauh darisana.

"Yoongi hyung! sini!" Panggilnya.

Suga sontak terkejut mendapat panggilan itu. Apalagi kini semua anak berbalik memperhatikannya.

"Apa?"

"Kemari!" Jimin menggunakan tangannya, memberi gesture agar Suga mendekat.

Walau bingung, ia tetap menuruti perintah tunangannya itu. Berjalan mendekat, hingga kini ia bersebelahan dengan Jimin. Jangan lupakan tatapan anak-anak itu yang tampak penasaran dengannya.

"Nah! Kenalkan, ini adalah Yoongi hyung. Kalian ingat kan tentang seorang pangeran tampan yang sering hyung ceritakan?"

"Huh? Pangeran tampan yang pandai bermain alat musik itu?"

"Hm!" Jimin mengangguk.

"Jadi Ahjussi ini, pangeran masa kecil Chimchim hyung?"

Dua reaksi terjadi.

Jimin yang meringis, sekaligus menahan tawa karena salah satu anak itu memanggil Suga 'Ahjussi'.

Dan, Suga yang tercengang. Bukan, bukan karena ia dipanggil Ahjussi. Tapi, karena perkataan terakhir anak itu.

 _Pangeran masa kecil?_

Sebenarnya apa yang Jimin ceritakan pada mereka?

"Hey! Sudah kubilang namanya Yoongi hyung. Bukan Ahjussi! Benar, dia pangeran yang sering hyung ceritakan pada kalian. Tampan kan?"

"Whoaaa~ tampan oppa, tampan sekali." Puji seorang anak perempuan dengan mata berbinarnya.

Lain dengan anak laki-laki bernama Hwanhee yang tampak biasa saja, "Tapi kenapa terlihat jutek dan galak- ough!" seseorang mencubitnya "... _choesonghamnida_. maksudku, Yoongi hyung tampan kok!"

oh astaga, Jimin mati-matian menahan tawanya. Sama sekali tak menyadari keheranan Suga disampingnya.

"Lalu, untuk apa Chimchim hyung membawanya kemari?" Tanya Dongyeol kemudian.

"Hyung sudah pernah bilang kan, jika pangeran itu pandai bermain alat musik? Nah! Sebagai hadiah untukmu, Yoongi hyung akan menunjukkan kemampuannya sekarang!"

Suga spontan menoleh pada Jimin yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan memohon. "Mau ya? Please..." bisiknya.

Lelaki bersurai blonde itu hanya menghembuskan nafasnya saja, dan itu Jimin anggap sebagai persetujuan.

"Yoongi hyung akan bermain piano itu," ujar Jimin sambil menunjuk sebuah grand piano yang terletak tak jauh dari mereka. "...kalian harus mendengarkan dengan baik. Arraseo?"

"Neeee~~!" Seru mereka kompak.

"Yoongi hyung-i, ayo..." instruksi Jimin pada Suga agar segera duduk dikursi piano itu.

Namun tiba-tiba Suga menarik tangannya juga, hendak membawanya berjalan menuju piano.

"hyungie?" Jimin berseru heran.

"Aku akan memainkan pianonya, dan Chimchim hyung akan bernyanyi untuk kalian semua." Ujar Suga, membuat Jimin tertegun beberapa saat. ini pertama kalinya Suga memanggil ia _Chimchim._

"Whoaaaaaa~~! Benarkah itu? Ayo Chimchim hyung! Kami sudah lama tak mendengarmu bernyanyi!" Anak-anak semakin bersemangat. Terutama Dongyeol.

Jimin yang masih sedikit terkejut karena Suga tiba-tiba mengajaknya, menurut saja saat tunangannya itu menarik tangannya menuju tempat piano terletak. Ia berdiri disamping Suga yang kini duduk sambil menekan tuts tuts piano itu dengan lihainya.

Sedikit pemanasan saja, dan itu sudah membuat semua yang menyaksikan terhanyut mendengarnya. Terlebih Jimin disampingnya. Dia terdiam tak berkutik. Tunangannya benar-benar hebat dalam hal ini.

 _ **'Hah! Baiklah, kau tunggu saja. Cepat atau lambat, aku akan menemukanmu! Saat itu aku sudah pandai semua alat musik! Dan kau akan terkagum-kagum melihatku!"**_

Suga menepati janjinya dulu. dia menunjukkan kemampuannya itu didepan Jimin hingga membuatnya terkagum-kagum. Namun satu yang ia sesali, Suga sudah tidak lagi mengingatnya kini. Dan itu membuat Jimin ingin menangis rasanya.

"Jimin-a..."

"Ah, ya Yoongi hyung?"

"Kau mau bernyanyi lagu apa? Biar ku iringi..."

Jimin berpikir sejenak atas pertanyaan Suga. Tak lama kemudian ia membisikkan sebuah judul lagu. Dan Suga menyetujuinya tanpa banyak basa-basi.

.

.

.

 **Gyeoure taeeonan areumdaun dangshineun nun cheoreom kkaekkeuthan. namaneui dangshin.**

 **(Terlahir di musim dingin, kau indah, bersih seperti salju. kau adalah milikku.)**

 **Gyeoure taeeonan sarangseureon dangshineun nun cheoreom malgeun. namaneui dangshin.**

 **(lahir di musim dingin, kekasihku jelas seperti salju. kau adalah milikku.)**

 **Hajiman bom, yeoreumgwa, gaeul, gyeoul. Eonjena malgo kkaekkeuthae.**

 **(Terlepas apakah itu musim semi, musim panas, musim gugur, atau musim dingin. Kau selalu jelas dan bersih.)**

 **Gyeoure taeeonan areumdaun dangshineun nun cheoreom kkaekkeuthan. namaneui dangshin.**

 **(Terlahir di musim dingin. kau cantik bersih seperti salju. kau adalah milikku.)**

 **Hajiman bom, yeoreumgwa, gaeul, gyeoul. Eonjena.. malgo kkaekkeuthae.**

 **(Terlepas apakah itu musim semi, musim panas, musim gugur, atau musim dingin. Kau selalu jelas dan bersih.)**

 **Gyeoure taeeonan,areumdaun dangshineun Nun cheoreom kkaekkeuthan namaneui dangshin.**

 **(Terlahir di musim dingin. kau cantik bersih seperti salju. kau adalah milikku.)**

 **Saengil chukha hamnida, Saengil chukha hamnida, Saengil chukha hamnida. Dangshineui saengireul.**

 **Happy birthday to you~**

 **Happy birthday to you~**

 **Happy birthday to you~**

.

.

.

Lagu berakhir, dan tepuk tangan meriah menutup pertunjukkan sepasang tunangan ini dengan indah.

* * *

 **myfiancé**

* * *

"Suaramu boleh juga,"

Jimin menoleh pada Suga yang duduk disampingnya.

Kini, mereka berdua tengah duduk dikursi yang terdapat dibelakang panti asuhan ini. Karena bangunan ini terdapat di dataran yang sedikit tinggi, maka pemandangan yang disuguhkan pun sedikit berbeda. Mereka bisa melihat gedung-gedung pencakar langit berjejer, juga rumah-rumah penduduk dibawah sana. Tak lupa, sedikit penampakan pantai dan laut, mengingat Busan adalah kota pelabuhan terbesar di negeri ini.

"Ah, Terimakasih. Itu berkat alunan pianomu juga, Yoongi hyung." Balas Jimin.

Suga hanya tersenyum tipis . Sangat tipis.

Lalu keduanya kembali terdiam, sama-sama menatap pemandangan kedepan. Suasananya sangat sunyi. Hanya terdengar sayup-sayup keributan anak-anak dari dalam. Mereka pasti tengah berebut memakan kue ulang tahun Dongyeol.

Sesekali, Suga diam-diam melirik Jimin dengan ujung matanya. Rasa gusar tiba-tiba menyergapnya. sebab kini, apa yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Jimin bukan lagi sekedar,

 _Darimana kau tahu tentang puding strawberry favoritku?_

...tapi juga bertambah dengan,

 _Dan, apa maksud perkataan mereka tentang pangeran masa kecil itu?_

Astaga, intinya adalah _siapa kau sebenarnya?_

Pertanyaan itu adalah asal muasal kenapa Suga mengajak Jimin bertemu, tapi siapa yang menyangka mereka malah berakhir disini.

Ugh, Suga tak bisa diam terus begini. Ia tak suka memendam rasa penasaran. Ia harus memastikan jika dirinya tak salah selama ini.

Namun suara dalam kepalanya berbisik tak henti-henti, seolah memberi dirinya sugesti ; **Jimin bukan siapa-siapa. tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Soal puding itu, anggap saja itu kebetulan. Teman masa kecilmu itu Jung Hoseok, dan kau sudah berhasil menemukannya bertahun-tahun lalu. Kau tidak sebodoh itu hingga salah mengenali orang. Benar. Tidak ada yang salah disini, Min Yoongi. Tak ada yang perlu kau tanyakan dan kau pastikan. Sama sekali tak ada.**

Terus berulang-ulang.

 _Tapi kenapa aku merasa tak tenang?_

Dalam dirinya seolah tengah terjadi perang.

Sebab semakin kalimat-kalimat itu terulang, semakin hatinya merasa tak tenang. Suga merasa seolah-olah ia akan dihantui sesuatu bila tak segera bertanya dan memastikan. Jadilah, ia membuka mulutnya hendak bertanya-

"Chimin hyung!"

-dan sialnya gagal karena anak bernama Dongyeol itu tiba-tiba muncul sambil membawa sebuah piring kecil, berisi sepotong kue ulang tahun.

"Oh? ada apa Dongyeol-a?" Tanya Jimin begitu Dongyeol sampai dihadapannya.

"Ini..." jawabnya sambil menyerahkan piring kecil itu. Jimin menatapnya sebentar, lalu menerima dengan ragu.

"Untukku? Memangnya semua sudah terbagi? Berikan saja pada omoni, hyung tak apa-"

"Sudah hyung. Sudah terbagi semua. Ini sengaja kusisihkan untukmu, dan juga... Yoongi Ahjus- maksudku Yoongi hyung. Ini balasan, karena kalian sudah bernyanyi di acara ulang tahunku. Maaf ya hanya terbagi sedikit." Tutur anak itu, membuat Jimin tertawa.

"Tak apa. Terimakasih ya! Dan, selamat ulang tahun. Maaf karena hyung terlambat tadi."

"Hm, tak masalah. Yasudah, aku masuk dulu ya! selamat menikmati kue itu dengan pangeran masa kecilmu, Chimchim hyung!"

Dongyeol berlari lagi meninggalkan dua sejoli itu.

"Yoongi hyungie?"

"Hm?"

"Kau mau?" Tawar Jimin sambil menyodorkan piring kue itu.

Suga menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia hanya berkata "Tidak. kau saja." untuk kemudian menatap Jimin lamat-lamat. Rasa ingin bertanya itu kian menggebu. Apalagi selepas kepergian Dongyeol yang kembali mengeluarkan kata 'pangeran masa kecil' itu.

Jimin pun mengangguk paham, namun sepertinya dia juga sedang tak berselera, karena piring itu ia letakkan di sisi kursi yang kosong.

"Park Jimin," Suga akhirnya memanggil dengan intonasi setenang mungkin.

Tunangannya menoleh seraya bergumam, "hmm?"

"Sebetulnya, tujuanku mengajakmu bertemu hari ini hanya untuk menanyakan sesuatu. Tapi-"

Air muka bersalah seketika muncul diwajah Jimin "Uhm, maaf. aku benar-benar lupa kalau hari ini ada acara. pasti aku menyita waktumu ya karena harus jauh-jauh ke Busan begini? aku minta ma-"

 _Astaga bukan itu!_

"Berhenti minta maaf! lama-lama telingaku pengang mendengarnya!"

Jimin spontan mengatupkan bibir, menurut padanya. Dengan itu Suga kembali berkata,

"Sekarang aku ingin tanya beberapa hal padamu, dan kau harus menjawab dengan jujur."

"Uhm,baik...lah? silahkan,"

Nah, Jimin sudah mempersilahkan. ia bahkan membenarkan posisi duduknya menjadi menyerong kearah Suga. Siap menjawab apa yang ingin ditanyakan tunangannya. Namun pemilik surai blonde itu justru dilanda kebingungan. kiranya hal mana dulu yang perlu ia tanyakan?

Soal puding atau soal panggilan itu? mana yang lebih penting?

Menjilat bibirnya yang kering, Suga kemudian mulai bertanya.

"Pangeran masa kecil," dia memberi jeda, "...apa maksudnya itu?"

"..."

Bisa Suga rasa, Jimin tertegun ditempatnya.

"Jimin?"

"uhm...itu, aku-"

"Kau mendongengkan sesuatu pada mereka menggunakan namaku? kau tidak mengarang cerita aneh tentangku kan? Pangeran masa kecil? panggilan konyol macam apa itu, Park Jimin?"

"B-bukan begitu Yoongi hyung-"

"Lalu?"

Jimin mengulum bibirnya untuk kemudian berkata "s-sebenarnya..." dengan terbata-bata.

Suga mengantisipasi. Dalam hatinya ia memohon,

 _Tolong iyakan saja jika kau mengarang cerita aneh menggunakan namaku. katakan jika itu memang cuma dongeng belaka. tidak ada hal lain yang melatarbelakangi panggilan konyol itu. Kurasa aku tak akan marah. cukup yakinkan aku bahwa kau bukan seperti apa yang sekarang ku duga-duga. patahkan kekhawatiranku bahwa aku telah salah mengenal orang. Tolong, Park Jimin._

"Sebenarnya, aku...aku menceritakan sesuatu tentang...masa kecilku,"

Yang lebih tua tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya.

Ini semakin _mencurigakan_.

Segala macam pertanyaan lain tertahan diujung lidahnya. Namun Jimin seakan menyiksanya dengan tak kunjung melanjutkan bicara.

 _Ada apa dengan masa kecilmu?_

 _Kenapa kau melibatkan namaku?!_

 _Oh astaga cepat bicaralah!_

Jimin memandangnya dengan sorot mata yang sulit Suga baca. Dia seperti resah, membuat Suga merasa semakin dilanda gundah.

"Jimin," oh sialan kenapa suaranya bergetar seperti ini "...ada apa dengan...masa kecilmu? kenapa ceritamu membawa-bawa namaku?"

Setetes keringat nampak meluncur dari pelipis Jimin, dan disaat yang sama Suga merasakan itu dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya. Dan semuanya terasa...dingin. entah bagaimana dengan Jimin.

" _Uri..._ " Lagi-lagi Suga yang bersuara, sebab entah mengapa Jimin malah terus mengatupkan bibirnya. menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang sama. "...kita-kau dan aku..." ia melanjutkan dengan hati-hati. Jimin terbatuk satu kali. "...sebelum malam pertunangan itu, pernahkah kita-"

"uhuk!" Dia terbatuk lagi. lebih dari satu kali.

Suga mengernyitkan dahi. Keringat yang meluncur diwajah Jimin makin menjadi-jadi. Terpaksa pertanyaan tadi ia tahan. "Kau kenapa?"

"Hng? ah-tidak-tidak. silahkan lanjutkan hyung," Jimin bicara sambil menahan sesuatu, Suga merasakan itu. Namun pertanyaannya harus tetap diajukan. Ia harus dapat kepastian.

Ia hela dan hembuskan nafasnya sepanjang mungkin.

"Jauh sebelum pertunangan itu terjadi, _dimasa lalu_ , apa kau dan aku pernah bertemu-"

"ukh- UHUK!" terjadi lagi. kali ini lebih parah dan terdengar mengerikan."T-tunggu disini sebentar, hyung."

Suga mengerjap bingung. Sebab tanpa aba-aba, Jimin berlari kedalam secepat mungkin sambil menutup mulut dengan telapak tangannya. Membuat lelaki itu kembali urung menanyakan maksudnya.

Satu menit, hingga lima menit. Tunangannya itu tak kunjung kembali. Suga sudah bergerak dengan gelisah, ingin segera menanyakan apa yang menganggu pikirannya. Matanya terus melirik kearah pintu, namun Jimin tak jua muncul.

"Kenapa anak itu lama sekal- huh?"

Sampai sepasang indra penglihatannya tak sengaja menangkap keberadaan sebuah benda berkilau didasar rumput. tak jauh dari ujung sepatunya. Suga memicingkan matanya, merasa familiar dengan benda itu.

Tunggu!

Suga beranjak dari kursi, berlutut mendekati benda itu, lalu mengambilnya. Seketika matanya terbelalak tak percaya.

"Kalung ini?"

Tangannya tiba-tiba gemetar, apa yang dipegangnya kini benar-benar kalung dengan bandul **J** itu!

Rasa resah semakin membuncah. Sekelebat bayangan yang terputar kembali di memorinya membuat segalanya bertambah parah.

 _ **'Namaku. Namaku berawal dari huruf ini.'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **'Hoseok. Namaku Jung Hoseok.'**_

" **J** ung Hoseok..." Suga berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, pandangannya tak lepas dari kalung itu.

 _ **'Nah, Yoongi-a, ini adikku. Calon tunanganmu, Park Jimin.'**_

"Park Jimin... **J** imin?"

Tidak. Suga menggelengkan kepala. Masih enggan menerima.

 _ **Ini tidak benar.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **'Ew~ aku tak suka apapun yang berhubungan dengan strawberry. Jangan pernah bicarakan buah berbintik-bintik itu didepanku!'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **'Bibiku pasti membelinya dari toko langganan keluargaku. Memang puding disana yang paling daebak!'**_

 _ **'...mungkin takkan seenak buatan Bibi Min. tapi puding strawberry itu aku beli dari toko langganan keluargaku. Jadi Yoongi Hyung tak perlu khawatir tentang kualitas nya.'**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **'Huh? Pangeran tampan yang pandai bermain alat musik itu?'**_

 _ **'Jadi Ahjussi ini, pangeran masa kecil Chimchim hyung?'**_

 _ **'Sebenarnya, aku...aku menceritakan sesuatu tentang...masa kecilku,'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Sial!_

 _Kenapa benda ini ada disini?_

 _Siapa yang membuatnya ada disini?_

 _Bukankah mestinya ini ada ditangan Jung Hoseok?_

 _Sebetulnya berarti apa huruf J pada benda ini?_

 _Nama atau marga?_

 _Pada siapa aku bisa meminta penjelasannya?!_

"Park Jimin!"

Saat itu juga Suga berlari , memasukki panti asuhan lewat pintu belakang. Dalam hati terus mengeja-eja, Jimin, Jimin,

... **Jimin**.

.

.

.

Begitu masuk, Suga sudah dihadang oleh bibi Heo yang tiba-tiba ada dihadapannya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa anda terburu-buru?"

"J-jimin-"

Suga benar-benar merutuki nada gemetarnya kali ini. Ia sungguh-sungguh ingin menemui Jimin saat ini juga, dan bertanya perihal kalung itu. Kenapa milik Hoseok bisa ada padanya? Apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi disini?

"Tenanglah, Yoongi-ssi. Tuan muda sedang di toilet sebentar. Anda bisa menunggu diruang tamu."

"Tapi-"

"Sebentar saja, Yoongi-ssi."

"Hm. Baiklah. Katakan padanya aku menunggu."

"Ya."

Suga pun berjalan menuju ruang tamu seperti yang diinstruksikan bibi Heo. Tanpa ia tahu, setelahnya wanita itu segera berlari dengan panik menuju toilet dimana Jimin berada.

"Tuan muda!"

Ia langsung menghampiri Jimin yang tengah bersandar lemas dibawah wastafel. Nafasnya memburu, dan wajahnya kian memucat.

"Y-yoongi hyung sudah pergi?" Tanyanya malah mengkhawatirkan orang lain. Dan bibi Heo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Katakan padaku mana yang sakit?!" Tanya bibi Heo tetap dengan kepanikannya. Sementara objek yang ia khawatirkan hanya memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Nampak sekali tengah berusaha menghalau sesuatu yang menyakitkan.

"Ini sakit, bibi. semuanya..." bulir-bulir peluh membuat rambutnya yang tak tertutup beanie nampak lepek dan basah. Hal itu membuat bibi Heo bertambah panik lagi. Ia sudah cukup dibuat terkejut saat tuan mudanya itu tiba-tiba masuk ke toilet dengan terbatuk-batuk hebat. Lalu mengeluarkan darah sangat banyak dari hidungnya.

"Kau membawa obatmu? Dimana? Dimana kau menyimpannya?"

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Astaga, bagaimana bisa kau melupakan benda sepenting itu? Tuan muda-"

"Tak apa. Sebentar lagi ini akan hilang. Aku tak boleh terus tergantung pada obat-obat sialan itu..." ujar Jimin sedikit mengumpat. Asal tahu saja, ia sangat membenci butir-butir pahit bernama kapsul dan tablet itu.

Tak ada hal lain yang mampu bibi Heo lakukan sekarang. Jadilah ia hanya membantu menghapus keringat didahi dan wajah, bahkan leher Jimin dengan tissue saja.

Sejujurnya ia ingin sekali menangis dengan kencang setiap kali melihat tuan mudanya tersiksa begini. Namun, jika ia menampakkan tangisannya, itu justru akan membuat Jimin semakin sakit.

"Kau harus sembuh, tuan muda. Kau harus sembuh. Janji padaku." Gumamnya melirih.

* * *

"Yoongi hyungie..."

Suga segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kalung, begitu mendengar suara Jimin mendekat. Suga tak sabar dan langsung berdiri menghampirinya.

Ada yang aneh, tunangannya itu nampak lelah dan pucat sekali. Bahkan saat Suga hendak menanyakan soal kalung pun, Jimin malah menubrukkan kepalanya pada bahu Suga. Entah sengaja atau tidak, karena sepertinya dia benar-benar tak punya tenaga.

"Uh? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Suga spontan. Dapat ia rasakan Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya dibahunya. "Kau sakit? Kau membawa obatmu tidak?" ia bertanya lagi, dan Jimin tak kunjung menjawab.

"Park Jimin, bicaral-"

"Biarkan sebentar saja..." pinta Jimin pelan, seraya mengalungkan tangannya pada tengkuk Suga "...sebentar saja," lalu menyembunyikan wajah di ceruk leher tunangannya.

Sementara Suga tak mampu mengeluarkan kalimat apa-apa. Ia hanya terdiam menurut. Kalung yang ia genggam, diam-diam ia masukkan kedalam saku jaketnya.

Tangannya kini kosong. dengan ragu berniat melingkarkannya ke tubuh Jimin. Sedikit khawatir juga saat merasakan nafas namja itu yang sedikit rusuh dipendengarannya.

Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi kedua tangannya akan melingkar di pinggang Jimin, sebelum tiba-tiba bibi Heo datang dan mengurungkan niatnya.

"Tuan muda Jimin sepertinya kelelahan, Yoongi-ssi. Tolong bawa dia beristirahat di kam-"

"Uh! Tidak-tidak." Jimin tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya, lalu berbalik menatap bibi Heo "Aku- kami mau pulang saja. Ini sudah sore..." ucapnya kemudian.

"Tapi tuan muda-"

"Yoongi hyung, ayo kita pulang?"

Suga mulanya menatap Jimin dan bibi Heo secara bergantian dengan raut wajah bingung. Sebelum akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

"Ya, ayo pulang Jimin-a..."

* * *

 _ **'Kau mendukungku, kan?'**_

 _ **'Hm, aku mendukung, dan menunggumu. Jika kita berjodoh, kita pasti bertemu lagi.'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **'Oh sebenarnya tak apa jika aku lebih baik mati daripada bertunangan dengan orang yang sama sekali tak kucintai ini. Tapi maaf saja, aku punya mimpi dan belum mau mati sebelum impianku tercapai...'**_

 _ **'Begitu? Baik. Lanjutkanlah mimpimu, dan aku akan mendukung mu dari sini...'**_

 _ **'Tentu saja. Tanpa kau dukung pun aku akan tetap melanjutkan nya. Sebenarnya, aku bukan Seseorang yang tergila gila pada materi. Menjijikan bagiku bila harus menjadikan impianku sebagai ladang uang. Tapi bertunangan denganmu pun sama menjijikannya. dan kurasa pemikiranku berubah. Aku harus menggapai impianku untuk mendapat uang banyak. Dengan begitu, aku bisa mengangkat kembali kehidupan keluargaku tanpa harus dibantu oleh keluargamu. Dan aku bisa bebas darimu, Park Jimin.'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan...?" Gumam Suga seraya tak henti menatap Jimin yang jatuh tertidur dipundaknya. Semakin ia mengingat segala kejadian dihari-hari lampau, semakin pula rasa sesak menghimpit dadanya. Jika diingat lagi dengan seksama, perkataannya pada Jimin di malam pertunangan itu sungguh-sungguh kasar. Darimana ia belajar kalimat sebrengsek itu? Ia bahkan merasa sakit hati mengingat ucapannya sendiri. Lalu apa yang Jimin rasakan dulu?

Apa yang Jimin rasakan setiap kali Suga mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat tak bersahabat padanya?

Satu setengah tahun ini, tidakkah dia merasa benci yang teramat sangat pada Suga? Kenapa dia selalu berlagak tak terluka? Tak mendapat pengakuan dari Suga didepan publik pun, ia masih mampu bersikap baik-baik saja, bahkan membela Suga tatkala semua keluarga menyalahkannya.

Dan juga-

Demi Tuhan, kenapa Suga baru menyadari sekarang?

"Astaga..." Suga menghembuskan nafasnya lagi dengan berat, lalu semakin merangkul Jimin kedalam dekapannya. Aroma shampoo dari surai hitam legam Jimin terhirup olehnya. Ia sudah tak perduli jika nanti ada yang curiga padanya di kereta ini. Yang ia perdulikan dan pikirkan kini, hanya...Jimin.

Tak ada yang lain.

.

.

.

Jimin nampaknya benar-benar kelelahan. Hingga malam hari, saat sampai di Seoul pun anak itu tetap terlelap, membuat Suga mau tak mau harus menggendongnya.

Jarak dari stasiun menuju rumah Jimin tak begitu jauh. Jadi, Suga memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki seraya menggendong tunangannya itu belakang. Awalnya ia ragu, namun ternyata bobot tubuh Jimin tak seberat itu. Dan Suga rasa menggendongnya sampai rumah pun ia mampu.

Suga berjalan dengan tempo pelan. Topi dan masker sebagai alat penyamaran masih ia kenakan. Sedangkan kacamata hitamnya ia tanggalkan. Kadang beberapa orang yang tak sengaja berpapasan, berbisik-bisik mencurigakan. Namun itu tak Suga perdulikan.

Saat jarak rumah Jimin semakin dekat, maka suasana akan semakin sunyi mengingat letak rumah tunangannya itu ada disebuah komplek perumahan yang terbilang sangat elit.

 **Tap...Tap...Tap~**

"Hey, Park Jimin..."

Lama kelamaan Suga merasa bosan juga dengan kesunyian ini. Jimin dibelakangnya masih setia terpejam dengan hembusan nafas teratur yang merambat ke lehernya.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Hening.

 **Tap...Tap...Tap~**

"Kaukah pemilik kalung **J** yang sebenarnya?, kau kah teman yang menyuapiku puding strawberry bertahun-tahun lalu?"

Lagi-lagi hanya keheningan yang menjawab.

"Jika benar itu dirimu, kenapa tak pernah bilang? Kenapa kau diam saja? Kenapa terus membiarkanku bersikap kasar padamu?"

Dulu Suga selalu bertanya-tanya.

Kenapa dirinya mesti mengalami perjodohan menyebalkan ini? Kenapa Tuhan harus menempatkannya dalam posisi sesulit ini? Bertunangan dengan seorang adik dari kekasihnya sendiri. Kenapa situasi menyebalkan ini terjadi? Dan semua pertanyaan itu tak pernah Suga temukan jawabannya.

Lalu sekarang, Tuhan seolah memberinya semua jawaban itu secara sekaligus.

Mungkin Tuhan ingin menunjukkan pada Suga, tentang suatu kesalah pahaman akibat kebodohan yang ia buat. Ia menemukan bahkan mengencani orang yang salah. Dan keadaan ini dengan baik hatinya, membawa Suga kembali pada orang yang benar. Tak lain adalah, seorang Park Jimin.

Sosok yang begitu ia benci sejak _awal_ pertemuan mereka.

Sosok yang selalu ia sakiti di pertemuan-pertemuan berikutnya.

Sederet kalimat pernah Suga ucapkan dalam hatinya.

 _'Aku takkan mengakuimu. Karena mengakui mu didepan publik sama saja membunuh impianku. Terlebih mengakui mu di hatiku. Jangan bermimpi , karena aku sudah mencintai orang lain jauh sebelum bertemu denganmu'._

Mari koreksi lagi kalimat itu.

 **'Aku sudah mencintai orang lain, jauh sebelum bertemu denganmu.'**

Siapa yang Suga maksud?

Hoseok?

Iya. Hal itu berlaku **iya** sebelum detik ini.

Sebelum ia tahu fakta bahwa, Hoseok bukanlah _dia_ yang Suga temui saat masa kecil. Benar, dia memang benar **pernah** berstatus sepasang kekasih dengan Hoseok bahkan hingga satu tahun lebih. Tapi, rasa cinta itu kini sudah lenyap sejak Hoseok tiba-tiba meninggalkannya hanya berselang beberapa minggu sebelum debut mereka.

Uh, situasi yang sungguh membingungkan. Benarkah detik ini Suga sedang berada dalam kehidupan nyata?

"Aku ini benar-benar brengsek, iya kan?"

"Min Yoongi...hyung,"

Suga menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar suara berat Jimin. Dia bangun? Sejak kapan? Apa dia mendengar monolog Suga sedari tadi?

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Hm. Turunkan aku. Pasti hyung kelelahan,"

"Tak apa. Sebentar lagi sampai."

Maka Suga tetap menggendong Jimin hingga sampai tempat tinggalnya. Dia tak tahu, dibelakangnya, Jimin diam-diam menitikkan airmata.

* * *

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku ke Busan hari ini. Dan juga, terimakasih sudah menggendongku hingga kemari. Padahal kau bisa telepon kang Ahjussi saja agar menjemput."Ujar Jimin.

Kini mereka berdua sudah ada didekat mobil Suga yang terparkir disamping rumah megah itu.

"Sudah kubilang tak apa-apa."

"Hm , baiklah. Hyung cepatlah pulang, besok ada schedule? Jangan tidur terlalu larut. Dan hati-hati saat menyetir. Oh, atau mau kupanggilkan Kang Ahjussi saja agar mengantarmu?"

"Tidak. Tidak usah. Aku pulang sendiri saja."

Jimin mengangguk paham. Disadari atau tidak, rasa gugup melanda dirinya. Sebab selagi bicara, mata Suga tak lepas memandangnya. seperti...tengah menelisik sesuatu.

"Yasudah kalau begitu. Eng...sampai jumpa!?"

Jimin melambaikan lima jarinya dengan sedikit kaku, lalu beranjak menjauhi Suga yang masih terpaku.

Ini seperti dejavu.

Saat Jimin berjalan tertatih dan mengharapkan Suga akan kembali lalu memeluknya.

Ya, ini seperti dejavu.

Bedanya, hari itu Suga membiarkan Jimin menjauh dan dirinya sendiri pergi. Tapi malam ini...

"Park Jimin!"

...Suga memanggilnya.

Jimin tak sepenuhnya menyadari apa yang terjadi, ketika tubuhnya tiba-tiba seperti diputar balik secara slowmotion. Lalu sampai di pelukan...

...tunangannya.

"Y-yoongi hyung...?"

"..."

"Ada apa?"

Suga menjauhkan tautan tubuh mereka, sejenak. Hanya untuk menatap mata Jimin. Lagi-lagi seolah tengah mencari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang ingin ia buktikan sedari tadi.

"Yoon-"

"Jimin-a,"

"Hm?"

Suga merogoh sesuatu dari saku jaketnya, lalu menunjukkannya dihadapan Jimin. Melihat itu, membuat yang lebih muda reflek memegang lehernya sendiri. Kalung itu...tak melingkar disana. Benda itu...jatuh? dan kini ada ditangan-

...Min Yoongi?

"Itu-"

"Ini milikmu?" Tanya Suga terlebih dahulu.

Jimin tak kunjung menjawab, dan itu membuat Suga gemas hingga mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Park Jimin, jawablah! Apa kalung ini milikmu?"

Perlahan, Jimin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ya. Itu milikku. K-kenapa bisa ada pad-"

"Tutup matamu!"

"Huh ?"

"Kubilang tutup matamu Park Jimin!" Seru Suga tak sabar, dan Jimin hanya bisa menurut. Ia menutup matanya. Tanpa ia ketahui, Suga pelan-pelan mengangkat satu tangannya, lalu menutup sebagian wajah Jimin dengan telapak tangan itu, tak ubahnya masker. Saat itu juga, Suga merasa tersentak oleh sesuatu tak kasat mata.

 _Mata itu, benar..._

Sepasang mata yang ia sukai dulu. Sama, dia tetap sama...

Dan betapa bodohnya Suga baru menyadari hal it6u sekarang.

.

.

.

 _ **'Ada apa lagi ?'**_

 _ **'Pejamkan matamu!'**_

 _ **'Uh?'**_

 _ **'Ish cepat!'**_

.

.

.

Jimin terdiam dalam pejamnya. Lagi-lagi ini seperti dejavu. Saat dulu Yoongi kembali dan menyuruhnya memejamkan mata, kemudian-

 **Chu~**

 **Chu~**

...mencium dua kelopak matanya...

Seperti baru saja- _Tunggu_ ,

"Yoon-"

 _ **'Anggap saja jabatan tangan dariku. Aku suka melihat matamu...'**_

Itu perkataan Suga dahulu kala, dan kini yang orang itu ucapkan adalah-

" **Aku menemukanmu...** "

 _Tunggu- tunggu dulu, apa?!_

Jimin hendak membuka mata, namun ia justru dikejutkan oleh Suga yang menariknya kembali kedalam sebuah pelukan. Kali ini lebih erat.

"Aku menemukanmu, Jimin, aku menemukanmu..."

 **Kalau saja aku mengambil langkah lebih cepat,**

 **kalau saja aku mengambil langkah lebih lambat,**

 **maka kita bisa menghidari pertemuan yang menyakitkan ini.**

 **Sekarang, tak ada gunanya bahkan jika aku mencoba jauh darimu**

 **Aku tak bisa lagi menginginkanmu untuk pergi**

 **Jika kau ingin menangis, menangislah dalam pelukanku.**

 **Karena tanpamu mungkin aku akan mati**

 **Ketika dunia melawanku, kau tetap disisiku**

 **Tapi yang bisa ku berikan padamu hanyalah bekas luka**

 **Aku bahkan tak memiliki hak untuk berpegang padamu**

 **Kau tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berbohong**

 **Jadi saat kau tersenyum pun, aku tahu mata sedihmu**

 **Hatiku menangis, hatiku berteriak**

 **karena ingin mencintai satu orang.**

 **Aku membuatmu menangis dan menyakitimu**

 **Cintaku menangis, cintaku memanggilmu.**

 **Kini aku tak bisa membiarkan mu pergi bahkan hanya untuk sesaat**

 **Karena senyummu adalah hidupku**

( Love Crying - failed trans by lukailukai8)

 **"I Found you, J..."**


	10. Lets start from the beginning

"Aku menemukanmu..."

Jimin hendak membuka mata, namun ia justru dikejutkan oleh Suga yang menariknya kembali kedalam sebuah pelukan. Kali ini lebih erat.

"Aku menemukanmu, Jimin, aku menemukanmu..."

Perlahan Jimin menyudahi pejamnya, dan saat itulah airmatanya datang bergerombol tanpa mampu ia kontrol. Isakkan isakkan kecil perlahan pecah menjadi tangisan yang membuncah. Segala rasa sakit yang sedari tadi ia tahan, seolah begitu saja tumpah.

Tumpah dalam pelukan Min Yoongi.

"I Found you, J..."

Hening. Tak ada suara lain yang mengiringi isak tangis seorang Park Jimin yang membasahi bagian bahu Suga saat ini. Hanya dua kata "aku menemukanmu", dan efeknya akan sedahsyat ini bagi Jimin, bahkan hingga ia tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Yang ia bisa kini hanyalah menangis, luapan dari perasaan sedih sekaligus bahagianya.

Akhirnya Suga menyadarinya juga, akhirnya Min Yoongi menemukannya juga setelah _sekian lama_.

Oh, ia tentu tak mengetahui jika beberapa tahun lalu juga Suga sudah _menemukannya_ , bahkan menjadikannya kekasih. Sayangnya, Jimin tak merasakan itu karena, Suga yang bodoh itu menemukannya dalam wujud berbeda.

Ya, dengan sosok Jung Hoseok yang kini tengah melihat Suga dan Jimin dari atas balkon sana. Ia menopang dagu dengan tangan pada pembatas balkon kamarnya. Sorot matanya menyiratkan rasa sakit dan terluka yang amat dalam.

"Wow! Betapa romantisnya kalian berdua..." decaknya _terkagum_.

.

.

.

Kembali pada Suga dan Jimin yang masih enggan melepas tautan tubuh mereka.

"Maaf..." yang lebih tua berucap pelan, dan balasan yang ia dapat adalah isakkan Jimin yang belum kunjung berhenti, meski sudah tak sekeras tadi. "Maaf karena _baru menemukanmu_. Maaf karena _baru menyadarimu_..."

Jimin masih terisak.

"...apa selama ini kau menungguku?"

Dapat Suga rasakan Jimin mengangguk dibahunya. Ia juga bisa merasakan jika baju bagian punggungnya diremas oleh sang tunangan. Shit, Suga benar-benar membuatnya bersedih.

"Betapa bodohnya aku," gumam Suga, meringis. "...Selama ini kau jelas-jelas ada didekatku. tapi yang kulakukan hanyalah menyakitimu. Apa selama ini kau tahu, bahwa aku adalah _aku_? "

"y-ya," Jimin menjawab dengan susah payah "...aku tahu."

"Lantas kenapa kau tak mengatakannya? Kenapa kau diam saja walau sudah kusakiti begini? Setidaknya jika kau tahu, tunjukkan kalungmu dan bicara padaku! Mungkin aku takkan-"

" **karena aku mencintaimu** ,"

"..."

"...aku mencintaimu, dan ingin kau mencintaiku juga. Dengan begitu, kau akan tahu dengan sendirinya. Jadi-" dia terisak "...Jadi aku akan menunggumu sampai saatnya kau tahu. Lihat sekarang, aku berhasil kan...Yoongi?"

Suga semakin merasa bodoh saat ini. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. Menghalau segala rasa sesak yang ada, namun segalanya terasa sia-sia. Selama ini Jimin tahu dirinya, sementara Suga-

...oh Tuhan.

Jika saja Suga selangkah lebih cepat, mungkin ia bisa menemui Jimin sebelum ia menemui Hoseok.

Jika saja Suga selangkah lebih lambat, mungkin ia takkan gegabah menjadikan Hoseok sebagai kekasihnya, lalu berakhir berantakan seperti sekarang.

Jika saja Suga lebih pintar membaca keadaan, maka dia dan Jimin bisa menghindari pertemukan mereka yang menyakitkan.

Sekarang, tak ada gunanya lagi bahkan jika Suga ingin menjauhi tunangannya itu. Jimin jelas, selalu berada disisinya dalam situasi apapun. Membelanya dalam masalah apapun. Walau yang bisa Suga balas padanya hanyalah luka, tanpa pernah ia obati sedikitpun.

Sementara yang Hoseok lakukan padanya? Oh, hentikan. Ia tak mau mengingat-ingat lagi tentang Hoseok saat ini. Mengingat namja itu hanya akan kembali memunculkan rasa sakit yang tak ada habisnya.

"Ya, kau berhasil Jimin-a..."

Suga menjauhkan tubuh mereka, lalu memegang bahu Jimin lembut. Ia tersentak ketika disuguhi pemandangan menyesakkan ini, mata Jimin yang bersinar itu telah memerah dan basah oleh airmata. Dan itu, karenanya. Bibir pucatnya terus mengeluarkan isakkan-isakkan kecil yang membuat Suga merasa frustasi. _Kenapa ia tak kunjung berhenti?!_

"Don't cry,"

"Hiks~"

Jimin menatap Suga dengan pandangan yang sulit Suga beri nama. Airmatanya malah semakin banyak menetes, membuat isakkannya jauh lebih keras.

"Jimin, cukup. jangan menangis."

"Hiks-mppph~"

Jangan bertanya.

Ini hanya insting seorang Min Yoongi yang tak tahan melihat tunangannya terus meneteskan airmata.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Hoseok diatas sana berdecak _kagum_ melihat pemandangan dibawahnya.

"Whoaaa~ kau melakukan itu pada semua pacarmu ya? Sudah berapa kali? Dan," dia menjeda. masih memandang objek yang sama "...bagaimana rasanya mencium bibir adik kekasihmu sendiri? Oh, kita belum resmi putus, iyakan Min Yoongi bodoh?"

Monolognya pelan, sangat pelan. Hingga seakan hanya hatinya yang bisa mendengar. Sorot matanya memancarkan perasaan terluka yang amat dalam. Sesak, tanpa ia tahu bagaimana harus menghilangkannya.

" _Seingatku_...dulu kau tak pernah menciumku selama itu?" Gumam Hoseok dengan sedih saat melihat tautan bibir mereka dibawah sana belum juga terputus, oh lihat-lihat... bahkan si blonde itu semakin menekan tengkuk tunangannya dengan posesif. Seolah lupa dimana mereka berada kini.

"Menjijikan..." Desis Hoseok muak, lalu memilih kembali masuk ke kamarnya.

 **Biar ia melampiaskan rasa sakit dengan caranya sendiri.**

Namun sebelum benar-benar masuk, ia mendapati Seokjin tengah menatapnya dan Jimin secara bergantian. Kakak sulungnya itu kini sedang berdiri di balkon kamar Jimin yang memang berdampingan dengan milik Hoseok.

"Pertunjukkan menarik kan, Seokjin-a?" Tanya Hoseok dengan wajah datarnya, kontras dengan kata _menarik_ yang ia lontarkan. Tanpa menunggu Seokjin membalas, dia benar-benar masuk, tanpa tahu sang kakak sedang terbingung-bingung ditempatnya.

* * *

"Ungh-"

Suga melepaskan bibirnya saat ia merasa Jimin sudah tak mampu mengimbangi.

Berhasil. Isakkan Jimin sudah tak sehebat tadi.

Apa karena Suga melakukannya dengan tulus hati? Bukan hanya sekedar ingin terlihat oleh keluarga Jimin, terutama Hoseok. Ya, dia tak tahu jika dua pasang mata telah menyaksikan apa yang ia dan Jimin baru saja lakukan.

"Jangan menangis lagi," Pinta Suga seraya menghapus sisa-sisa airmata Jimin dengan jari-jarinya "...Kau boleh menghukumku, apa saja. Asal jangan menangis lagi."

Setelah menghapus jejak-jejak airmata itu, kini Suga memakaikan kalung yang sedari tadi ia genggam, kepada Jimin.

"Kalung ini yang mempertemukan kita kembali. Jaga baik-baik. Kau mengerti?"

"..."

Jimin terdiam dengan setiap perlakuan Suga terhadapnya. Dalam hati masih bertanya-tanya, benarkah ini?

 _Nyatakah ini?_

Suga telah menemukannya, lalu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seperti yang ia harapkan selama ini.

Ciuman tadi-

Tidak. Ciuman ini, -ya, sebab tunangannya itu kini kembali menautkan bibir mereka-. Walau Jimin sudah lebih dari satu kali memperolehnya dari Suga, tapi ia merasa sentuhan kali ini berbeda.

Ada kehangatan lain yang benar-benar dia salurkan, bukan semata-mata menautkan bibir karena terpaksa atau nafsu saja.

"Ngh~ H-hyungie,"

Walau hangat, tapi Jimin juga tetap butuh nafas seperti biasa. Selain itu, tubuhnya kini benar-benar lemas dan sudah tak sanggup ia bawa berdiri lagi, jadi ia mendorong bahu Suga agar menjauh.

"Maaf." Ucap Suga. Dam Jimin hanya mengangguk, walau ia tak paham, **maaf** untuk hal mana yang kali ini Suga ucapkan. "Jimin-a,"

"Hm?"

" **Kita mulai semuanya dari awal,** "

"...Apa?"

"Kau dan aku. Mari memulai kembali dari awal. Perbaiki hubungan kita seperti seharusnya. Berikan aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki segalanya, dan berubah menjadi seperti yang kau harapkan."

Jimin tak berkedip. apa katanya tadi?

 **Memperbaiki**? Setelah sekian banyak rasa sakit yang ia beri, dengan mudahnya dia meminta maaf dan memohon untuk diberi kesempatan memperbaiki? Yang benar saja! Memang dia pikir selama ini Jimin menghadapinya tidak dengan hati? Tentu saja tidak semudah-

"Hm. Ayo kita perbaiki. Mari memulai semuanya dari awal lagi."

Mudah. Sangat mudah bagi seorang Park Jimin. Dia terlalu baik hingga terkadang menjadi bodoh, seperti yang pernah diucapkan Seokjin.

Jimin tahu, dia tahu itu dengan sangat jelas.

Mungkin jika itu orang lain, dia akan memaki-maki Suga dan tak sudi memaafkannya. Tapi sekali lagi, ini Park Jimin. Seseorang yang entah punya kadar kesabaran seberapa tebal dalam hatinya.

"Tapi Yoongi hyung,"

"Hn?" Suga menaikkan satu alisnya mendengar ucapan Jimin yang menggantung.

"Dulu...kau pernah berkata padaku-"

 _ **'Aku harus menggapai impianku untuk mendapat uang banyak. Dengan begitu, aku bisa mengangkat kembali kehidupan keluargaku tanpa harus dibantu oleh keluargamu. Dan aku bisa bebas darimu, Park Jimin.'**_

"J-Jimin-"

"Bukankah sekarang semua impianmu sudah kau raih? Keluargamu sudah membaik, tanpa harus dibantu keluargaku lagi. Tidakkah kau ingat keinginanmu untuk bebas dari-"

"Ya Tuhan,"

Jimin kembali masuk kedalam dekapan Suga, membuat kalimatnya terputus begitu saja.

"Aku minta maaf. Sungguh, aku minta maaf. Lupakan saja Jimin-a, kumohon. Bukankah sudah kukatakan, mari kita mulai segalanya dari awal?"

"Kau mencintaiku?"

Suga tertegun atas pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Kau memintaku memulai kembali segalanya begini, apa karena kau mencintaiku? Atau hanya-"

"Aku mencintaimu." Potong Suga cepat, membuat Jimin membisu. **Ini pertama kalinya Suga menyatakan itu**. "...Aku tak tahu sejak kapan merasakan perasaan semacam ini padamu. Perasaan tak suka melihatmu dengan orang lain didepan mataku. Perasaan yang tak bisa aku ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Bahkan sebelum aku tahu jika kau adalah _kau,_ kalau saja aku mau, aku bisa meninggalkanmu sejak lama. Setelah aku debut dan kondisi keluargaku perlahan membaik, aku bisa saja langsung melepaskanmu. Tapi, kau lihat sendiri kan yang kulakukan? Sebenci apapun aku terhadap ikatan kita, aku tak pernah kunjung meninggalkanmu. Entah kenapa. Jadi, bisakah itu disebut...cinta?"

Penuturan Suga tak ayal membuat airmata Jimin kembali menetes. Oh, kenapa ia jadi cengeng sekali malam ini?

"Hyung yakin itu cinta? bukan...sebatas rasa kasihan saja?"

Si blonde mengernyitkan dahi

"Yoongi hyung tetap disisiku hanya karena-"dia tercekat "...karena aku sedang sekarat kan?"

"Park Jimin!" Suga melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menatap Jimin tak suka "Apa yang kau katakan?!"

Jimin memandang tunangannya itu dengan tatapan sayu.

"Hn? Aku bicara kenyataan, Min Yoongi. kau sendiri tahu fakta tentangku, kan? Perjodohan kita, bukan hanya terjadi karena kondisi keluargamu. Tapi, juga sebab keadaanku."

"..." ya, Min Yoongi tahu. sangat tahu.

"Tapi...jika hyung ingin memperbaiki semuanya, tidak perduli itu cinta atau bukan, kurasa aku akan tetap menerima. aku pasti terdengar egois, tapi aku...rasanya sedikitpun aku takkan rela kalau kau pergi dariku." _sebab rasa cintaku sudah tak lagi terkendali_ "...jadi, ayo perbaiki semuanya setidaknya selama aku masih mampu bertahan dengan penyakit sialan ini. Hyung harus ada disisiku setidaknya sampai aku benar-benar mat-"

"Ssst! Aku tak mau lagi mendengar kalimat seperti itu. Hanya jalani saja hubungan ini, dan jangan memikirkan hal lain. Bukan karena terbebani perjodohan keluarga, atau apapun itu. Ini hanya tentang kau, dan aku. Aku memperingatkanmu, Jimin-a."

Jimin tertegun beberapa saat. menatap Suga dengan lekat. mencari keseriusan disorot matanya. Dan saat ia yakin _hal_ _itu_ ada, dirinya mengangguk paham seraya tersenyum simpul.

"Baiklah." _mari kita perbaiki hubungan ini. mari kita mulai semuanya dari awal lagi._

Suga menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Sekarang masuk, dan istirahatlah. Jika merasa tak enak badan, minumlah obatmu. mengerti?"

Jimin tertawa kecil "Kenapa hyung jadi cerewet sih?" protesnya, meski dalam hati ia merasa senang.

Suga memanglah Yoongi, si cerewet yang Jimin kenal dulu. Satu setengah tahun ini, Yoongi bersembunyi dibalik topeng seorang Min Suga yang angkuh dan dingin. Min Suga yang tak Jimin kenali. Dan akhirnya, malam ini Min Yoongi kembali.

"Jimin? kau melamun?"

"Hn? tidak. aku mengerti Yoongi hyung. Baiklah, aku masuk dulu ya. Kau pulanglah dengan hati-hati."

"Iya. oh! Tunggu sebentar,"

"Hng?"

"Tutup matamu!?"

"Hyung mau mencium kelopak mataku lagi? memangnya tidak bosan?" Jimin terkekeh pelan, walau akhirnya menurut juga. Tak habis-habis, Suga kembali mencium kedua kelopak matanya. Lalu saat terbuka lagi, ia mendapati Suga yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

Tampan sekali.

"Kan sudah pernah kubilang, aku suka matamu. Sudah, masuk sana!"

Jimin mengangguk lagi, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Suga. Keduanya berpisah, dengan satu janji yang sama.

 **Memperbaiki dan memulai hubungan mereka lagi dari awal**

Seulas senyum diam-diam tercipta dari keduanya, tanpa tahu seseorang diatas sana tengah terluka.

* * *

"Kenapa kau harus dengan orang itu? Kenapa kalian selalu terlihat olehku? kenapa-"

Jung Hoseok kehabisan kata-kata, yang bisa ia lakukan kini hanya menenggak habis isi gelasnya sambil terus menatap kebawah sana. Bedanya, kini ia melihat semua itu dari dalam kamarnya.

Hoseok benar-benar tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia rasa. Bahkan saat cairan itu terjun ke kerongkongannya, raut wajahnya tetap datar seolah bukan minuman beralkohol lah yang ia telan sekarang.

Melihat Suga kembali mencium kedua kelopak mata Jimin, membuat Hoseok tak sadar menyentuh kelopak matanya sendiri.

.

.

.

 _ **'Hey, Jung Hoseok!'**_

 _ **'Apa?'**_

 _ **'Pejamkan matamu?!'**_

 _ **'Untuk apa?'**_

 _ **'Sudah pejamkan saja!'**_

 _ **'Iya, tapi kau mau apa?'**_

 _ **'Hoseok, ayolah!'**_

 _ **'Iya-iya! Dasar pemaksa! Nih, sudah. Ayo cepat kau mau ap-'**_

 _ **Chu~**_

 _ **Chu~**_

 _ **'...'**_

 _ **'...'**_

 _ **'YAK MIN YOONGI! APA YANG BARU SAJA KAU-'**_

 _ **'Aku suka matamu.'**_

 _ **'...'**_

 _ **'...walau sekarang sedikit berbeda, tak apa. Aku tetap suka.'**_

 _ **'A-apa maksudmu? Kau ini membicarakan apa sih?!'**_

 _ **'Hampir satu tahun ini kau selalu ada didepan mataku. Memberiku semangat saat aku lelah dan hampir menyerah, walau dengan kejutekanmu itu. Tapi aku suka. Jadi aku berpikir, bagaimana kalau kita memulai sesuatu yang baru?'**_

 _ **'Ha?'**_

 _ **'Kau bukan anak berusia delapan lagi, kan? Jadi kau pasti mengerti. Hoseokkie, ayo kita mulai sesuatu yang baru. kau, dan aku.'**_

 _ **'A...apa maksudmu, kita-'**_

 _ **'Pacaran. Ya.'**_

 _ **'T-tapi, agensi kan-'**_

 _ **'Hey, selama kita tutup mulut, takkan ada yang tahu. Ini hanya tentang kau dan aku saja, tak perlu libatkan agensi. Bagaimana? Kau mau?'**_

 _ **'...'**_

 _ **'Tak usah takut. Bukankah kita janji akan debut bersama? Sampai saatnya nanti, kita pasti bisa menjalani ini walau hanya berdua yang tahu. Jung Hoseok, jadilah kekasihku.**_ '

.

.

.

Hoseok tertawa tanpa tahu hal apa yang lucu. Ia kembali meneguk minumannya.

"Memulai sesuatu yang baru?" bisiknya "...Benar, karena baru kau yang memperlakukanku sebegini brengseknya, Min Yoongi..."

Bisa ia lihat, mobil Suga kini telah keluar dari area rumahnya.

"Debut bersama? Bullshit! Kau bahkan tak bisa melindungiku sedikitpun _saat itu_. Menggantung perasaanku, lalu bermesraan dengan adikku sendiri didepan mataku. Keparat, apa kau bahkan manusia?"

Nada bicaranya sudah mulai tak jelas, efek dari minuman yang sudah banyak ia telan. Ia kemudian berjalan terseok menuju cermin. Tertawa lagi, melihat betapa hancur dan berantakan dirinya. Halusinasinya mulai menghampiri, sosok Hoseok di cermin seolah mengejek dirinya telak-telak. " _Benar, Min Yoongi bukan manusia. Dan kau bodoh, karena menerima makhluk seperti dia..._ "

Hoseok ingin mentertawakan kebodohannya, tapi yang muncul malah airmatanya.

Sesak,

...ini sangat sesak.

Lantas apa yang mampu mengobati sesaknya?

Kapsul penenang sudah tak lagi mempan. Alkohol pun sama percuma.

"ARGHH!"

 **BRAK! PRANG!**

Entah, sejak kapan Hoseok memiliki hobbi memecahkan barang saat merasa tengah kesal begini. Gelas yang ia genggam sedari tadi kini hancur berantakan bersama cermin akibat ia lemparkan. Kini bayangannya di cermin retak, persis seperti perasaannya.

 _Menyakitiku selama ini, tanpa pernah dengan jelas mengakhiri. Bicaralah Min Yoongi! Akhiri jika kau ingin mengakhiri, jangan menggantungku begini!_

Ia terisak sebentar, lalu berhenti manakala melihat pecahan kaca berserakan didepannya. Ia benci menangis. Ia benci mengeluarkan airmatanya hanya untuk seorang Min Yoongi. _Ia ingin ini berhenti._

Kala itu sebuah ide gila tiba-tiba muncul dibenaknya.

"Baik. Jika kau kau tak sanggup mengakhirinya, biarkan aku melakukannya dengan caraku sendiri..."

Ia raih salah satu keping kaca pecah tanpa bentuk itu. Airmatanya masih terus mengalir deras, walau ia telah berusaha menghentikannya. Rasa dingin merambat di pergelangan tangannya, tatkala kaca itu menyentuh kulitnya. Tangannya yang lain sedikit bergetar. Karena iya, dia mabuk, tapi masih cukup sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang.

"Jika aku mati, akankah ini berakhir? Jika aku menghilang, akankah kau menyesal...Min Yoongi?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tobecontinued**

* * *

a/n : **hayooo dilihat lagi genre fanfic ini. aku gak menjanjikan happy ending.** happy ending itu... bukan keahlianku. LOL


	11. Let me know

**warn! this chapter is FULL of Hoseok(+YoonSeok)**

 **Dan ini sepertinya bakal panjang, soalnya berisi flashback. Pelan-pelan aja bacanya. oh! Bila perlu sediakan secangkir kopi, siapa tau ngantuk pas baca. LOL**

 **p.s : kak** _ **Hobi,**_ **maafin aku** ***sungkem* I Love U :3**

* * *

 **myfiancé**

* * *

 **Berisiknya gelas yang pecah berkeping-keping, seperti itukah kita?**

 **Kita? Sepertinya kini hanya ada 'aku' dan 'kau' saja.**

 **Sebab kini kau membeku, lebih dingin dari orang asing.**

 **Senyummu yang cerah, dekapanmu yang hangat.**

 **Aku merasa seperti takkan bisa melihat dan menyentuhnya lagi.**

 **Dan itu menakutkanku.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Ada apa denganmu hari ini? Seperti kehilangan nyawa saja. Biasanya cerewet kkkkk~"**_

 _ **Hoseok menatap malas pada Yoongi yang tengah tertawa. Serius, moodnya seharian ini benar-benar jelek. Sepanjang latihan ia terus ingat pada rumah. Ia merindukan keluarganya. Terutama Jimiiiin~ huft.**_

 _ **"Hey, Hoseokkie~"**_

 _ **"Ck, apa sih?! Kau berisik!" Ketus Hoseok pada Yoongi yang kini mengikuti posisinya. Yakni berbaring dilantai dance dengan berbantalkan lengan mereka sendiri. Ruangan ini sudah gelap tanpa penerangan lampu satupun, karena latihan sudah berakhir dan hari sudah hampir larut. Jadi hanya ada mereka berdua disini dengan ditemani sedikit pantulan cahaya bulan.**_

 _ **"Galak sekali. Kenapa, hm?" Yoongi tidak menyerah untuk bertanya. Dia sering bilang Hoseok itu cerewet. Tapi pada kenyataannya Yoongi sendiri lebih cerewet dari Hoseok. Apalagi jika mereka hanya berdua seperti ini.**_

 _ **"Hoseokkie~"**_

 _ **Dengar, dia bahkan sudah berani memanggilnya sok imut begitu tanpa embel-embel Sunbaenim seperti yang Hoseok sering perintahkan. Sudah enam bulan berlalu semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka, dan biasanya Hoseok akan mengomel jika anak itu tak memanggilnya Sunbaenim. Tapi sekarang, moodnya sungguh-sungguh buruk dan tak berselera meladeni berisiknya Yoongi.**_

 _ **"Terjadi sesuatu? Trainer lain melukaimu? Siapa? Sini biar aku-"**_

 _ **"Homesick."**_

 _ **"Apa?"**_

 _ **"Hm. Aku merindukan rumah. merindukan keluargaku..." Jawab Hoseok tanpa menatap Yoongi. Satu tangannya yang tak dipakai menadah kepala, kini sibuk memainkan bandul kalung dilehernya.**_

 _ **"Oh~ begitu ya. tapi kau tidak berpikiran untuk menyerah kan?"**_

 _ **"Ha?" Kali ini Hoseok menolehkan kepalanya.**_

 _ **"Ng- karena homesick ini. Kau tak berpikiran menyerah dan ingin pulang saja kan?" Yoongi memperjelas.**_

 _ **"Mana ada! Aku sudah sejauh ini, mana mungkin menyerah begitu saja? Aku kan cuma bilang rindu, bukannya ingin menyerah dan pulang." Jawab Hoseok mengklarifikasi, dan Yoongi terkekeh mendengarnya.**_

 _ **"Iya iya. Aku kan cuma bertanya."**_

 _ **Keduanya diam sejenak. Yoongi menyampingkan posisinya, agar lebih leluasa menatap Hoseok. Sementara yang menjadi objek tatapan hanya memejamkan matanya sambil terus memainkan kalung dengan satu tangan. Melihat itu, Yoongi jadi tersenyum kecil. Hoseok nampak sangat menyayangi benda itu. Disisi lain, ia juga takut tangan Hoseok yang lain pegal. Jadilah ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyangga kepala Hoseok.**_

 _ **"What are you doing, Min!?" Gertak Hoseok tanpa membuka matanya. Namun Yoongi tak perduli, dan tetap melanjutkan niatnya. Kini kepala Hoseok sudah nyaman dengan tangan Yoongi yang menjadi bantalnya.**_

 _ **"Supaya kau tak pegal, Jung."**_

 _ **"Kau selalu seenaknya." Ucap Hoseok, namun tanpa merubah posisi sedikitpun. Karena jujur, pelan-pelan ia mulai merasa nyaman dengan semua perlakuan Yoongi selama ini.**_

 _ **Kembali hening beberapa detik, sampai suara Hoseok terdengar lagi.**_

 _ **"Tapi," ia membuka mata lalu melanjutkan pertanyaannya "sepertinya kau tak pernah terlihat homesick sepertiku, ya?"**_

 _ **Hoseok memang membuka mata, akan tetapi tak melihat Yoongi secara langsung. Jadi saat mendengar Yoongi tertawa kecil, ia merasa heran.**_

 _ **"Kenapa tertawa?"**_

 _ **"Kau homesick, tapi ada yang membalas rasa rindumu dirumah sana. Sedangkan aku tidak begitu. Jadi, aku malu untuk mengungkapkannya walaupun iya."**_

 _ **Kali ini Hoseok menoleh. Cukup terkejut juga melihat wajah Yoongi sangat dekat dengannya. Mata mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi, dan bibir mereka-**_

 _ **Oh hentikan.**_

 _ **"K-kenapa begitu?" Tanyanya berusaha tak terlihat gugup.**_

 _ **"Aku tak sepertimu yang mimpinya didukung penuh oleh keluarga, Sunbaenim..."**_

 _ **Hoseok mengedipkan matanya pelan mendengar jawaban itu "Maksudmu-"**_

 _ **"Aku berdiri sendiri dengan mimpiku. Keluargaku sepertinya sangat membenci apa yang ku sukai ini..." ungkap Yoongi.**_

 _ **Tiba-tiba sebuah perasaan iba menyelinap dalam diri Hoseok. Selama ini, secerewet apapun Yoongi, anak itu tak pernah sekalipun menyinggung tentang keluarga. Dan untuk pertama kalinya mereka saling bercerita begini, Hoseok cukup merasa aneh juga melihat perubahan air muka Yoongi.**_

 _ **"Memangnya, keluargamu ingin kau menjadi apa?"**_

 _ **"Penerus perusahaan? Ya semacam itulah..."**_

 _ **"Kenapa kau tidak mau?"**_

 _ **"Aku tidak suka. Aku tak mau melakukan apa yang tidak ingin ku lakukan. Musik adalah mimpiku sejak kecil, dan aku tak mau merubahnya. Tak perduli ayah akan memukulku berapa ratus kali, aku tetap akan pada pilihanku." Ujar Yoongi.**_

 _ **Hoseok diam sejenak. Keras kepala juga dia...**_

 _ **"Apa...tidak ada seorangpun yang mendukungmu?" Tanya Hoseok kembali. Kali ini pelan, dan hati-hati.**_

 _ **"Hm~ hyungku? Sedikit. Dia terlalu takut pada ayahku yang tempramental. Itulah kenapa dia menurut untuk membantu mengurus perusahaan." Yoongi menarik nafasnya pelan. "...keluargaku sedang dalam masa sulit, Hoseok-a."**_

 _ **"Ne?!"**_

 _ **"Perusahaan ayahku sedikit mengalami masalah keuangan. Dan kini dia dan hyungku sedang berusaha mencari bantuan untuk memperbaikinya. Aku sadar, aku tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantu. Jadi, yang kulakukan adalah berhenti kuliah, agar beban mereka sedikit ringan. Mereka tentu marah, tapi... hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan."**_

 _ **Hoseok tak menyela Yoongi sedikitpun. Ia membiarkan anak itu bercerita hingga tuntas.**_

 _ **"...tak lama kemudian, aku mengikuti audisi yang diadakan LJH. dan ternyata aku lolos dan diterima sebagai trainer. kesempatan bagus begini takkan aku sia-siakan. Jadi, aku memilih pergi dari rumah dan mengikuti trainee. Seperti yang kau lihat sekarang."**_

 _ **"Lalu...bagaimana bisa kau ada disini? Bukannya keluargamu tak merestui mimpimu?" Hoseok kembali mengajukan pertanyaan.**_

 _ **"Aku tak berpamitan langsung. Karena benar, aku pasti takkan diizinkan pergi. Jadi, aku hanya meninggalkan surat ditempat tidurku saja." Ungkap Yoongi.**_

 _ **"Astaga, Min Yoongi, kau itu-"**_

 _ **"Anak nakal, bodoh, brengsek, dan tak tahu terimakasih. Benar, aku mengakui semua itu Hoseok..."**_

 _ **Hoseok mengatupkan bibir. Sedikit merasa bersalah. Bukan, bukan itu yang ingin ia ucapkan sebenarnya.**_

 _ **"Tapi aku tak ada pilihan lain. Min Yoongi yang nakal ini akan membantu keluarga dengan caranya sendiri. Tak perduli di trainee berapa tahun, aku akan tetap melakukannya. Saat kembali nanti, aku bisa membuktikan pada mereka jika apa yang kupilih ini tepat."**_

 _ **"..."**_

 _ **"Sebenarnya, aku bukan seseorang yang tergila-gila pada materi. Menjijikan bagiku bila harus menjadikan impianku sebagai ladang uang. Tapi, melihat keluargaku sulit begini, lagi-lagi aku tak punya pilihan lain. Dan...yah, pilihanku adalah ini, agar ayah tahu jika mimpiku pun bisa membantunya."**_

 _ **Yoongi mengakhiri penjelasan- lebih tepat keluh kesahnya. Karena, selama ini ia memendamnya seorang diri. Dan baru pada Hoseok saja lah ia mau buka suara.**_

 _ **Mendengar semua itu, membuat Hoseok terenyuh dan makin merasa iba. Si pirang menyebalkan yang cerewet ini ternyata punya sisi menyedihkan juga. Jujur, Hoseok juga sebenarnya diharapkan oleh keluarganya untuk meneruskan perusahaan. Ia bahkan telah dilatih bertahun-tahun sejak kecil. Namun, begitu mengungkapkan kegemarannya pada musik, bahkan diterima menjadi trainer, ternyata ayahnya mendukung dan sama sekali tak keberatan.**_

 _ **"Hoseok,"**_

 _ **"Ya?"**_

 _ **"Menurutmu bagaimana? Apa yang kulakukan ini salah? Tunggu, memang salah. Tapi, apa kau melihat sedikit sisi benarnya?" Yoongi bertanya dan Hoseok menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, lalu mengangguk paham.**_

 _ **"Sudut pandang dan penilaian setiap orang berbeda-beda , Yoongi-a. Aku tak tahu bagaimana pendapat orang. Tapi menurutku, apa yang kau lakukan sudah benar. Satu sisi, kau ingin membantu keluargamu. Sisi lain, kau ingin mewujudkan mimpimu. Dan kau hebat karena menyadari bakatmu. Jadi kau merangkumnya dalam satu tindakan. Yaitu, dengan berada disini." Tutur Hoseok, yang otomatis membuat Yoongi diam tak berkedip. Jarang sekali orang yang mau membelanya begini.**_

 _ **"Jadi, kau mendukungku?"**_

 _ **Hoseok tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Ia lalu menarik satu tangan Yoongi yang lain.**_

 _ **Menggenggamnya lembut, seolah menyalurkan kekuatan.**_

 _ **"Ya. Aku mendukungmu. Bakat hebat yang kau milikki sayang sekali jika tak dipamerkan. Orang-orang mesti tahu kemampuanmu. Jadi, mari wujudkan mimpi kita bersama-sama?"**_

 _ **Yoongi tersenyum mendengar apa yang Hoseok katakan.**_

 _ **Jung Hoseok tak berubah rupanya. 'Dia' tetap mendukung Yoongi sejak kecil, 'dia' tetap berada di pihak Yoongi. Bahkan kini ia mengajaknya mewujudkan mimpi bersama-sama. Sungguh, Yoongi bahagia saat ini.**_

 _ **"Ya. Ayo berjuang bersama. Kelak, aku ingin kita debut diatas panggung yang sama juga, Hoseokkie. Apa kau mau?"**_

 _ **"Hm. Semoga saja."**_

 _ **Keduanya lalu tersenyum satu sama lain.**_

 _ **Sebelum tiba-tiba Yoongi menarik Hoseok dalam pelukannya, lalu berakhir dengan pekikan terkejut dari namja bermarga Jung itu.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku tahu kau terguncang**

 **Itulah sebabnya aku menggenggamu erat.**

 **Memberimu cinta yang lebih dari waktu ke waktu tanpa ada syarat.**

 **Kau menahanku, mengunciku, membuat cintaku perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi racun.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Hey, Jung Hoseok!" Panggil Yoongi suatu waktu. Saat ia dan Hoseok tengah berada diatap gedung agensi. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan. Tapi menatap jajaran gedung pencakar langit dari sini sangatlah menyenangkan. Apalagi pada malam hari begini. Angin sepoi dilengkapi pemandangan hamparan lampu kota Seoul menambah alasan kenapa keduanya semakin betah disini.**_

 _ **"Apa?" Hoseok menanggapi panggilan sahabat yang berdiri disampingnya itu. Sementara matanya tetap memandang kedepan.**_

 _ **"Pejamkan matamu?!"**_

 _ **Hoseok menoleh bingung, "Untuk apa?" Tanyanya.**_

 _ **"Sudah pejamkan saja!"**_

 _ **"Iya, tapi kau mau apa?"**_

 _ **"Hoseok, ayolah!"**_

 _ **Hoseok bertambah heran melihat Yoongi begitu keukeuhnya menyuruh ia memejamkan mata. Tapi akhirnya Hoseok menurut juga.**_

 _ **"Iya-iya! Dasar pemaksa! Nih, sudah! Ayo cepat kau mau ap-"**_

 _ **Chu~**_

 _ **Chu~**_

 _ **"..."**_

 _ **"..."**_

 _ **Untuk sesaat keduanya hanya terdiam. Hoseok masih memejamkan mata dengan rasa terkejut luar biasa. Apa yang dilakukan Yoongi tadi? Mencium kelopak matanya?**_

 _ **Sementara sang pelaku menatap Hoseok dengan ekspresi penasaran. kira-kira apa reaksi yang akan dia dapatkan?**_

 _ **"YAH MIN YOONGI! APA YANG BARUSAJA KAU-"**_

 _ **"Aku suka matamu."**_

 _ **"..."**_

 _ **Yoongi sudah mengantisipasi teriakkan Hoseok, jadi ia buru-buru memotongnya dengan satu ucapan yang lagi-lagi membuat namja itu terdiam.**_

 _ **"Walau sekarang sedikit berbeda, tak apa. Aku tetap suka." Lanjut Yoongi kemudian. Hoseok semakin mengerutkan dahinya.**_

 _ **"A-apa maksudmu? Kau ini membicarakan apa sih?!"**_

 _ **"Hm, hampir satu tahun ini kau selalu ada didepan mataku. Memberiku semangat saat aku lelah dan hampir menyerah, walau dengan kejutekanmu itu. Tapi aku suka. Jadi aku berpikir, bagaimana kalau kita memulai sesuatu yang baru?"**_

 _ **"Ha?"**_

 _ **"Kau bukan anak berusia delapan lagi, kan? Jadi kau pasti mengerti. Hoseokkie, ayo kita mulai sesuatu yang baru. kau, dan aku."**_

 _ **Hoseok mengedipkan matanya pelan. Jelas, anak itu mengerti betul maksud ucapan Yoongi.**_

 _ **"A...apa maksudmu, kita-"**_

 _ **"Pacaran. Ya."**_

 _ **"T-tapi , agensi kan-"**_

 _ **"Hey, selama kita tutup mulut, takkan ada yang tahu. Ini hanya tentang kau dan aku saja, tak perlu libatkan agensi. Bagaimana? Kau mau?"**_

 _ **Hoseok tak langsung menjawab. Ia tentu hapal peraturan yang ada di LJH ini. Trainer dilarang berpacaran. Baik itu dengan orang diluar, apalagi dengan sesama trainer begini.**_

 _ **Bicara tentang perasaannya. Hoseok harus mengakui, ia mulai menyukai Yoongi. Anak itu setiap hari berada didekatnya bagaikan tertempel lem. Berlatih bersama, makan bersama, bahkan tidur dikamar yang sama.**_

 _ **Dusta sekali jika dia bilang tak merasakan apa-apa pada Yoongi.**_

 _ **Tapi, 'rasa' nya pada Yoongi sama besar dengan patuh dan takutnya pada peraturan agensi ini. Jadi-**_

 _ **...dia tak bisa langsung menjawab.**_

 _ **"..."**_

 _ **Yoongi mengerti apa yang Hoseok pikirkan. Jadi dia mendekat satu langkah, lalu memegang kedua bahu Hoseok dengan lembut.**_

 _ **"Tak usah takut. Bukankah kita janji akan debut bersama? Sampai saatnya nanti, kita pasti bisa menjalani ini walau hanya berdua yang tahu. Jung Hoseok, jadilah kekasihku."**_

 _ **Yoongi meminta dengan serius. Lagi-lagi Hoseok tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Dia hanya menatap Yoongi dengan diam. Mencari keseriusan dari kedua matanya.**_

 _ **"Kau mau?" Yoongi kembali mengajukan pertanyaan. Dan kali ini, dengan hati yang yakin, Hoseok mengangguk. Setuju.**_

 _ **Melihat itu membuat Yoongi tersenyum.**_

 _ **Selayaknya adegan dalam drama, atau jalan cerita dalam novel-novel romansa, Yoongi menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka. Dalam sekejap, mereka tak lagi dipisahkan jarak satu centi pun. Tubuh dan bibir bertaut, hening. Terbawa suasana.**_

 _ **Yang mereka tahu, tak ada satu orangpun menyaksikan apa yang mereka lakukan. Tapi fakta bahwa banyak saksi bisu disini, mestinya harus mereka terima. Selain Tuhan, langit, udara, gemerlap lampu kota Seoul, dan juga-**_

 _ **-'kalung milik Hoseok' yang sempat terjatuh tanpa mereka sadari.**_

.

.

.

.

 _ **"Ngh~ Cukup Yoongi-a..."**_

 _ **Hoseok mendorong tubuh Yoongi yang menghimpitnya didinding dekat wastafel ini. Demi Tuhan, kekasihnya ini sangat pervert dan tak tahu waktu. Bibirnya selalu saja jadi korban secara tiba-tiba. Seolah lupa jika mereka harus merahasiakan hubungan ini rapat-rapat.**_

 _ **Ah, bicara tentang itu. Kurang lebih sudah satu tahun berlalu sejak Yoongi menyatakan perasaannya pada Hoseok diatas gedung malam itu. Sudah satu tahun pula, keduanya berhasil menjalani hubungan tanpa tercium pihak manapun.**_

 _ **Tetap berlatih setiap hari dengan serius. Mengejar target debut bersama yang mereka impi-impikan.**_

 _ **Dan itu berhasil!**_

 _ **Siang tadi, Yoongi, Hoseok, serta tiga trainer lain dipanggil menghadap CEO Lee JaeHwan. Kelimanya diberi tahu bahwa mereka akan dipersiapkan untuk proyek debut sebuah grup band. Tak mengejutkan. Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, Yoon Dowoon, dan Kwon Mina memang termasuk trainers yang paling menonjol dalam bermain alat musik. Dan Jung Wheein, dengan suara khasnya itu dipercaya menjadi vocalist nantinya.**_

 _ **Sudah tentu, Yoongi dan Hoseok amat senang mengetahui hal ini. Dua setengah tahun menunggu (bagi Hoseok), dan dua tahun menanti (bagi Yoongi), akhirnya terjawab semua kerja keras mereka selama itu. Tak tanggung-tanggung, keduanya bahkan ditempatkan dalam grup yang sama seperti yang sering mereka harapkan.**_

 _ **Jadilah, setelah keluar dari ruangan CEO, Yoongi segera menarik Hoseok memisahkan diri dari yang lain. Alasannya, mereka ingin ke toilet sebentar. Benar, memang benar keduanya pergi ke toilet. Tapi melihat suasana begitu sepi membuat Yoongi yang pervert itu tak segan-segan mencium kekasihnya.**_

 _ **"Kau ini selalu saja mencuri-curi kesempatan!" Keluh Hoseok setelah tautan keduanya terlepas. Yoongi lantas tertawa kecil.**_

 _ **"Karena kau menggemaskan."**_

 _ **"Tapi bagaimana jika dilihat orang? Ck. menyingkir sana!" Hoseok berdecak kesal, lalu beralih membasuh wajahnya. Yoongi hanya memperhatikan, lalu naik dan duduk dibagian samping wastafel. membelakangi cermin, menatap sang kekasih sambil menopang dagu.**_

 _ **"J-Hope." ucapnya tiba-tiba. Hoseok hanya meliriknya sekilas, lalu menatap pantulan dirinya dari cermin seraya mengeringkan wajah dengan tissue.**_

 _ **"J-Hope..." Yoongi mengulang, bahkan hingga lebih dari tiga kali. membuat sang kekasih merasa sedikit risih.**_

 _ **"Apa sih?"**_

 _ **Yoongi tersenyum, "nama panggungmu keren!"**_

 _ **"oh, aku tahu itu. terimakasih." sahutnya cuek.**_

 _ **"aku yang mengusulkan nama itu pada Jaehwan Sajangnim, omong-omong."**_

 _ **Ungkapan Yoongi mau tak mau membuat gerakan Hoseok terhenti "ha?". dia kebingungan.**_

 _ **Yoongi tertawa. Ia memang belum sempat mengobrol soal ini dengan pacarnya. "Selesaikan kegiatanmu itu, sini, berdiri didepanku." instruksinya. Dan Hoseok menurut. Ia membuang tissue bekas mengeringkan wajah itu ke tempat sampah terdekat, lantas berdiri didepan Yoongi yang masih duduk ditempatnya.**_

 _ **"Jadi...apa maksudmu tadi? kau mengusulkan nama pada Jaehwan sajangnim?"**_

 _ **Yoongi mengangguk. Ia mendongak menatap Hoseok, namun tangannya diam-diam bergerak menuju pinggang kekasihnya itu.**_

 _ **"Kenapa?" Hoseok bertanya lagi "...dan...apa artinya itu? J-Hope?"**_

 _ **"J," kini tangan itu sampai ditujuan "...J untuk namamu. Jung Hoseok." ungkapnya. dilihatnya Hoseok diam tak menyela. ia bahkan tak protes saat tangan Yoongi sudah melingkar sempurna di pinggangnya "Dan Hope, untuk harapan. sederhana saja, J-Hope. Jung Hoseok adalah harapan. Harapanku, penyemangatku, segalanya."**_

 _ **Hoseok berkedip, menatap Yoongi dengan begitu lekat.**_

 _ **"Aigoo, telingamu memerah! kau tersipu ya?!" goda Yoongi, kemudian ia dihadiahi sebuah jitakan didahi "Ash!" dia meringis.**_

 _ **"Tersipu apanya! kau mengusulkan nama semacam itu pada Jaehwan sajangnim? nekat sekali, bagaimana kalau dia curiga?! menggombal itu ada batasnya Yoongi-a!" Omel Hoseok**_

 _ **"Tapi kau suka kan, Hobi?"**_

 _ **"Panggilan macam apa lagi itu?"**_

 _ **"Panggilan sayangku yang baru, tentu saja! jadi bagaimana? kau suka tidak?"**_

 _ **Hoseok tak langsung menjawab. meski dalam hatinya ia tak mampu memungkiri, dirinya terenyuh dengan aksi Yoongi. Debut dengan nama panggung pemberian kekasihmu sendiri? Whoa, Hoseok menyukainya.**_ _Sangat_ _ **menyukainya.**_

 _ **Namun sayang, Hoseok tak terbiasa mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasa secara gamblang didepan kekasihnya. Sejauh ini, Hoseok selalu jadi pihak yang pasif diantara mereka.**_ _Tsundere_ _ **, begitu Yoongi menyebutnya.**_

 _ **"Hobi?"**_

 _ **"Tsk, terserahmu ah! lepas, aku mau-Astaga Tuhan!kau ngapain sih?!" ia memekik terkejut sebab Yoongi tiba-tiba menariknya lebih dekat, bahkan kini menubrukkan wajah ke perutnya."Min Yoongi!"**_

 _ **"Siapa Min Yoongi? Aku akan menjadi Min Suga setelah ini, kau lupa, J-Hope?"**_

 _ **Hoseok terkekeh mengejek.**_

 _ **"Mau Min Suga, Min Coffe, atau Min Min yang lain. Toh kekasihku kan tetap Min Yoongi? Yang berubah hanya namamu,**_ _gummy smile mesum_ _ **!"**_

 _ **Yoongi hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya, lalu menjauhkan wajah dari perut itu dan kembali mendongak kearah Hoseok.**_

 _ **"Hobi,"**_

 _ **"Hm," Hoseok menyahut malas,**_

 _ **"Kita- astaga kita akan debut!" katanya antusias "...kau senang?" tanyanya kemudian.**_

 _ **"Dasar bodoh! Untuk apa kau bertanya sesuatu yang sudah kau tahu jawabannya? Tentu saja."**_

 _ **"kkk~ kalau begitu sama. Segala kerja keras kita terbayar. Dan kita akan debut dipanggung yang sama, Hoseokkie. Kau harus bertukar perasaan denganku sepertinya."**_

 _ **Hoseok menautkan dahi tak mengerti.**_

 _ **"Maksudmu?"**_

 _ **"Hm, agar kau tahu seberapa besar perasaan bahagiaku sekarang."**_

 _ **"Ya Tuhan~ kau ini." Hoseok tak bisa lagi menahan senyumnya "iya iya, aku tahu kau bahagia. sangat bahagia. Selamat atas debutmu, Leader Min." kali ini ia serius mengatakannya.**_

 _ **Yoongi semakin sumringah dibuatnya "Sini sini, menunduk!"**_

 _ **Senyum itu perlahan lenyap "Mau apa?"**_

 _ **"menunduklah Hobiiii~ Palli,Palli! sebelum ada orang lain masuk kesini, ayolah!"**_

 _ **Hoseok menatap dengan curiga, kali ini apa lagi yang akan dilakukan kekasihnya?**_

 _ **"mau apa sih-YAH!" belum sempat ia menuruti permintaan itu, Yoongi sudah membuatnya menunduk secara paksa. "Min Yoongi! lepas-yaampun perhatikan tanganmu, kau menyentuh apa?! keluarkan tanganmu dari kaosku Yoongi!" lagi-lagi ia dibuat menjerit tertahan, sebab tangan Yoongi dipinggangnya mulai meraba area yang tak seharusnya. tak berhenti disitu, bibir tipis namja itu kini mulai menjelajahi lehernya.**_

 _ **Tangan Hoseok tertumpu dibahu Yoongi, mencoba mendorongnya. namun semakin ia berontak, semakin Yoongi melunjak. Lidahnya kini ikut berulah.**_

 _ **"Yoongi! bagaimana-uh-kalau ada yang lihat? Yoon! lepas tidak?!"**_

 _ **Namun Yoongi tak perduli "Kita harus merayakan ini, Hobi." gumamnya tak jelas.**_

 _ **"Iya tapi-tidak disini juga-ah! Yoongi! kubilang lep-mph!"**_

 _ **Pada akhirnya Hoseok kalah. Sebab yang ia dapati malah rahangnya dicengkram lantas bibirnya kembali dipagut oleh sang kekasih.**_

 _ **Dan keduanya berakhir saling memagut satu sama lain.**_

 _ **Hari yang indah, membuat mereka terhanyut. Terlalu terhanyut hingga tak menyadari seseorang di balik bilik toilet mencuri dengar segalanya.**_

.

.

.

.

 _ **Satu bulan menjelang debutnya.**_

 _ **Secara tiba-tiba, Hoseok mendapat panggilan dari sang CEO, Lee JaeHwan. Yoongi tidak tahu hal itu, karena Namjoon, calon manager mereka memberitahu secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Lagipula, selesai berlatih malam ini, anak itu dalam sekejap menghilang bersama Kwon Mina entah kemana.**_

 _ **Entahlah, semenjak dibentuk untuk menjadi grup Band yang rencananya akan diberi nama ROCKMANTIC itu, Hoseok dan Yoongi sudah tak selengket biasanya. Apalagi sejak Yoongi ditunjuk untuk menjadi leader, dia jadi lebih mengatur kedekatannya dengan semua anggota. Terlebih pada sang bassist, Kwon Mina. Mina adalah gadis blasteran Korea-Jepang yang memiliki periode trainee paling sebentar dan masih membutuhkan banyak bantuan, terlebih dalam hal berkomunikasi.**_

 _ **Mungkin itulah sebabnya, sedikit banyak Yoongi lebih memperhatikan anak itu.**_

 _ **Jika boleh jujur, Hoseok sedikit merasa aneh.**_

 _ **Dia sudah terbiasa dekat dengan Yoongi, selalu bersama kesana-kemari, lalu sekarang ia harus 'berbagi'. dan itu rasanya sedikit tak enak. Tapi Hoseok tahu dia tak boleh kekanakkan, dan harus menganggap sikap Yoongi itu sebagai bagian dari keprofesionalannya.**_

 _ **Seperti malam ini, walau sedikit gugup dan butuh dukungan dari Yoongi, Hoseok tetap berjalan menuju ruangan CEO nya seorang diri. Takkan terjadi apa-apa, yakin Hoseok dalam hati.**_

 _ **Dan, disinilah Hoseok sekarang. Duduk berhadapan dengan Lee JaeHwan. Terbalut suasana yang...tegang? Uh, Hoseok mau tak mau menyimpulkan begitu.**_

 _ **Lee Jaehwan tersenyum menyambutnya, tapi entah kenapa Hoseok merasa senyumnya itu berbeda.**_

 _ **"Jung Hoseok..." panggil Jaehwan yang entah tengah menulis apa pada selembar kertas.**_

 _ **"Ya, Sajangnim." Hoseok menjawab sambil menatap Sajangnimnya itu dengan takut-takut.**_

 _ **Jaehwan mengangkat wajahnya, membalas tatapan Hoseok**_

 _ **"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu." Ungkapnya masih sambil tersenyum. Ia pun menyodorkan kertasnya ke dekat Hoseok.**_

 _ **Alis Hoseok saling bertaut membaca tulisan tangan Jaehwan itu.**_

 **Jung Hoseok (...)**

 **Min Yoongi (...)**

 _ **Sebuah perasaan tak enak menyelinap dalam hatinya. Entah, tulisan itu begitu ambigu, tapi Hoseok merasakan sesuatu yang tak beres disini.**_

 _ **"Sajangnim...apa i-"**_

 _ **"Pilih saja, kau atau Min Yoongi yang akan hengkang dari agensiku?"**_

 _ **"Ya?!" Kali ini Hoseok tak dapat menyembunyikan pekikan terkejutnya "...a-apa maksud anda, Sajangnim ?"**_

 _ **Seketika air muka Jaehwan berubah. Senyumnya menghilang, berganti dengan ketegasan yang menakutkan. Setiap suara yang ia keluarkan penuh dengan intimidasi, tuntutan, serta kekecewaan.**_

 _ **"Kau dan Min Yoongi adalah dua dari sekian banyak trainer berbakat yang aku jumpai. Aku beruntung bisa melatih orang-orang seperti kalian. Mendebutkan kalian dalam satu panggung, sudah ku perkirakan dan kurencanakan sejak jauh-jauh hari. Aku membentuk proyek Band pertamaku dengan serius, dan begitu mempercayai jika kalian bisa membuat ini berhasil. Tapi, baru satu langkah saja ternyata kalian sudah berani menghilangkan kepercayaanku."**_

 _ **"S-saja-"**_

 _ **"Larangan berpacaran yang kubuat bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa kalian anggap remeh dan akhirnya kalian langgar. Berdasar dari ini, aku bisa melihat seberapa serius kalian terhadap perusahaanku. Seorang idol terkadang melunjak jika sudah debut dan meraih kesuksesan. Karena itu, aku menguji kalian semua dari hal yang paling kecil." Lelaki itu menjeda sejenak, "JANGAN BERPACARAN SAMPAI BATAS WAKTU YANG KU TENTUKAN! ITU SAJA! APA SUSAHNYA?!"**_

 _ **Hoseok cukup tersentak mendapat bentakkan keras dari Lee Jaehwan. Tak ayal seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Ia menunduk, menatap kesepuluh jarinya yang bertaut. Sedangkan pikirannya menerka-nerka. Darimana CEO nya ini tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Yoongi?**_

 _ **Sementara itu, Jaehwan tengah berusaha mengontrol emosinya sesaat setelah berteriak pada salah satu trainer kebanggannya ini.**_

 _ **"Seseorang berkata padaku, memergoki kalian saling mencumbu. Bukan hanya satu kali. Tapi berkali-kali itu terjadi. Aku masih tidak mau mempercayai hal itu hingga ia membawa bukti rekam suara kalian berdua. Dan saat itu aku seperti mendapatkan tamparan keras dipipiku sendiri. Aku, telah dibohongi oleh dua orang yang hampir aku debutkan sebentar lagi. Lalu kelak, akan melunjak setinggi apa saat mereka telah sukses nanti ?"**_

 _ **"..."**_

 _ **"Hoseok? Jung Hoseok? J-Hope? Sudah berapa lama kau menghianati peraturanku? Sudah berapa lama kau dan Min Yoongi menjalani hubungan ini?"**_

 _ **"Sajangnim, saya bisa menjelaskan-"**_

 _ **"Ya, jelaskan saja lewat tulisan. Berikan tanda pada nama yang kau anggap pantas untuk hengkang dari sini. Dirimu, atau Min Yoongi, kekasihmu?"**_

 _ **Hoseok membeku. Tak berkedip. Hancur sudah. Ia dan Yoongi, satu diantara mereka harus kehilangan mimpi yang sudah berada didepan mata. Resiko dari perbuatan keduanya.**_

 _ **Sesak dalam hatinya, karena disaat seperti ini hanya ia seorang diri yang menghadapi tanpa Yoongi disampingnya.**_

 _ **Matanya sudah berkabut dan siap menumpahkan butir airnya sebentar lagi.**_

 _ **"Sajangnim , haruskah seperti ini ? Saya...tidak bisa. Saya-"**_

 _ **"Bisa. Jika melanggar aturanku saja kau sanggup, maka menanggung resikonya pun kau harus mampu. Kau tahu aturan ini sejak jauh-jauh hari, harusnya kau juga sudah mempersiapkan akibatnya sejak saat kau mulai melanggarnya. Aku tidak bisa menerbitkan penghianat. Dan kau seharusnya bersyukur karena aku masih mau memungut satu diantara kalian. Aku takkan meminta denda sepeserpun. Jadi silahkan pilih. Kau atau Min Yoongi yang akan mundur?!"**_

 _ **Hoseok benar-benar bingung ditempatnya. Ini pilihan sulit.**_

 _ **Satu sisi, dia amat bermimpi untuk debut sebagai idol. Rela dilatih dua setengah tahun, lalu segalanya harus terbuang semudah ini hanya karena-**_

 _ **Oh, benar ini memang salahnya.**_

 _ **Tapi, tidak adakah kesempatan lagi?**_

 _ **Disisi lain, jika ia egois dan memilih Yoongi untuk hengkang, Hoseok tak sanggup juga.**_

 _ **Percakapannya dengan Yoongi berbulan-bulan lalu masih terngiang ditelinga. Tentang bagaimana kekasihnya itu sangat ingin membuktikan impiannya pada keluarga, dan juga-**_

 _ **Ya Tuhan. Ini benar-benar membuat Hoseok seperti diujung tanduk. Ia tak tahu. Rasanya tak mau berpikir. Dia tak mau diberi pilihan seperti ini!**_

 _Min Yoongi, aku membutuhkanmu!_ _ **Jeritnya dalam hati.**_

 _ **"Aku disini bukan untuk menunggumu melamun Jung Hoseok. cepat tulis keputusanmu!"**_

 _ **Suara Jaehwan menariknya lagi pada kenyataan. Ia mau tak mau harus segera mengambil keputusan.**_

 _ **"B-baik, Sajangnim..."**_

 _ **Dengan tangan bergetar, ia raih bolpoint dimeja untuk kemudian memberi tanda ceklis pada-**_

 _ **Namanya sendiri.**_

 _ **Setelah itu, dengan berat hati ia berkata;**_

 _ **"Saya yang pergi. Tapi, saya mohon Sajangnim. Biarkan Yoongi debut seperti seharusnya. Buat dia sukses seperti impiannya. Jangan menyulitkannya karena hal ini. Saya meminta dengan hormat, Sajangnim."**_

 _ **Dan airmatanya sukses menetes, lalu tumpah membasahi kertas tipis itu.**_

.

.

.

 _ **Hoseok bukan anak kecil lagi. Ia rasa pikirannya sudah cukup dewasa kini. Gertakkan tadi seolah menjadi satu peringatan keras baginya. Dia ikhlas menerima. Tak apa, gagal debut tak akan membuatnya pulang dalam keadaan dimarahi. Keluarganya mendukung apa yang ia lakukan. Ayahnya takkan marah hanya karena hal ini. Mungkin sudah seharusnya ia pulang dan menerima kenyataan. Jika, takdirnya memang bukan menjadi idol. Melainkan membantu ayahnya mengurus perusahaan.**_

 _ **Setelah menandatangani beberapa berkas, Hoseok segera keluar dari ruangan Lee Jaehwan. Terlebih dahulu berbelok menuju Toilet. Berniat membasuh wajah sembabnya agar tak terlihat Yoongi nanti.**_

 _ **Ditengah kegiatan membasahi wajah, ponselnya berdering. Dengan segera dia segera merogoh saku celananya. Melihat nama '**_ **Seokjin(hyung)'** _ **dilayar, membuat Hoseok kembali sedih. Apa kakaknya itu punya firasat jika Hoseok akan pulang?**_

 _ **Dengan segera, ia menjawabnya.**_

 _ **"Ya, Halo Seok-Hey, kau kenapa ?" Hoseok mengernyitkan dahi mendengar suara Seokjin tak seperti biasanya. dia seperti...menangis?**_

 _ **'**_ _Hiks- Hoseok, bisakah kau pulang?'_

 _ **Seketika perasaan Hoseok menjadi was-was, sama seperti saat memasuki ruangan Lee Jaehwan tadi. Apa lagi yang terjadi sekarang? Kenapa Seokjin menangis?**_

 _ **"Seokjin-a? Hyung? Kau kenapa?"**_

 _'Ayah-Hoseok, ayah-'_

 _ **Sesuatu dalam diri Hoseok serasa berdentum keras. Perasaan tak enak itu kian bertambah.**_

 _ **"Jangan berbasa-basi, Kim Seokjin! Apa yang terjadi? Ayah kenapa? Bicara yang jel-"**_

 _ **'Ayah meninggal.'**_

 _ **"..."**_

 _ **Hening.**_

 _ **"A-apa?"**_

 _ **Suaranya bergetar. Sesaat kemudian Hoseok tertawa menyedihkan.**_

 _ **"Jangan bercanda hyung! Aku baru saja didepak dari agensi, dan sekarang kau berkata apa? LELUCON APA INI KIM SEOKJIN!?"**_

 _ **Benar, ia berharap ini hanya lelucon. Dia tidak sedang mengalami pribahasa 'Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga' kan?**_

 _ **Tolong katakan ini mimpi.**_

 _ **Ini hanya mimpi buruk karena ia terlalu lelah. Besok ia akan terbangu, berlatih seperti biasa, memainkan keyboard kesayangannya, lalu debut sesuai rencana.**_

 _ **Iyakan? Katakan iya! Siapapun, tolong katakan padaku bahwa ini cuma mim-**_

 _ **'**_ _Ayah mengalami kecelakaan mobil bersama Jimin, Hoseok-a. Dia koma, dan ayah- ayah tak tertolong...'_

 _ **BRAK! BUGH!**_

 _ **Ponselnya jatuh, begitupun Hoseok serta airmatanya.**_

 _ **"Bagaimana bisa begini?" dia terisak "tidak boleh- tidak tidak! jangan! A-Ayah...AYAH!"**_

 _ **Kali ini tak bisa ia tahan lagi, pecah sudah segala sesak yang ia redam. Tak perduli orang lain akan mendengar, Hoseok terus menangis, meraung memanggil ayahnya.**_

 _ **"Ayah, Ayah..."**_

.

.

.

 _ **Hoseok membuka pintu kamarnya pelan. Setelah lelah menangis bermenit-menit, ia terpaksa beranjak. Ingat akan kenyataan pahit yang lain. Dia sudah didepak. Dia harus segera enyah dari sini.**_

 _ **Meninggalkan teman-temannya, meninggalkan tempat yang sudah dua tahun lebih ia tempati.**_

 _ **Dan juga meninggalkan-**_

 _ **Min Yoongi.**_

 _ **Rasa sesak Hoseok bertambah parah begitu masuk dan melihat kekasihnya itu terlelap di ranjang**_ _miliknya_. _**Yoongi pasti menunggu dirinya dalam lelah hingga tertidur.**_

 _ **Hoseok berjalan mendekati. Pelan, sangat pelan agar tak mengusik tidur Yoongi. Dia hapal sekali jika kekasihnya sangat benci diganggu kala terlelap. Menarik selimutnya agar sang kekasih tak kedinginan. Min Yoongi itu selalu saja melupakan selimutnya jika tidur. Kelak, jika Hoseok pergi, bagaimana?**_

 _ **Uh, cukup. Hoseok tak mau menangis lagi.**_

 _ **Dia segera beranjak mengambil tasnya, lalu mengemas semua pakaian dari lemari kecilnya. Berkali-kali Hoseok menarik nafasnya dengan sulit. Airmatanya mendesak ingin keluar, tapi dia tak mau menangis disini. Perasaannya berkecamuk tak terkendali.**_

 _ **Dia pergi meninggalkan mimpinya dan juga Yoongi, untuk kemudian pulang melihat adiknya dalam keadaan koma, serta sang ayah yang telah tiada.**_

 _ **Dan yang terjadi adalah, Hoseok memukul-mukul pelan dadanya sendiri. Menghalau sesak yang ada.**_

 _ **"Hiks-"**_

 _ **Satu isakkan lolos, membuat Hoseok dengan cepat mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat.**_

 _ **Setelah selesai mengemasi semua barangnya, Hoseok kembali mendekati Yoongi. Dalam hati menimbang-nimbang. Haruskah ia berpamitan?**_

 _ **Yoongi lelah, Hoseok tahu itu. Dia nampak sangat pulas dalam tidurnya dan itu membuat Hoseok tak tega membangunkanya. Pada akhirnya, ia hanya bisa menundukan badanya, lalu mengecup singkat dahi kekasihnya itu.**_

 _'Kau harus debut dan sukses, Min Yoongi. Tunjukkan pada keluargamu jika mimpimu berguna. Dan tunjukkan padaku betapa hebatnya kekasihku ini. Kelak, buat aku merasa jika apa yang ku putuskan ini benar. Bila tempat ini tak merestui kita berdua, maka aku akan menunggumu kembali diluar sana, sayang...'_

 _ **Sosok yang terluka itu kemudian benar-benar pergi, bersiap menghadapi luka yang lain.**_

* * *

 _ **Entah sudah berapa lama Hoseok bersimpuh disini, disamping tempat penghormatan terakhir jasad sang ayah yang ada di Rumah Sakit ini. Pakaian yang ia kenakan sudah berganti menjadi setelan serba hitam. Pertanda betapa berkabungnya suasana disini. Sejak semalam datang, ia sama sekali tak beranjak dari sana. Bahkan untuk sekedar berdiri pun ia sudah tak memiliki tenaga. Semuanya terkuras habis lewat tangisan yang tak kunjung berhenti.**_

 _ **Hari sudah menjelang pagi dan pelayat yang lain mulai berdatangan. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah kolega kerja keluarganya.**_

 _ **Sang kakek dan nenek dari Amerika pun sudah lebih dulu datang sebelum Hoseok. Namun Hoseok sama sekali tak terusik ataupun melirik. Dia hanya menunduk, dengan isakkan yang sesekali terdengar. Karena setiap ia mengadahkan kepala dan menatap foto ayahnya, tangisan itu akan meledak kembali.**_

 _ **Seokjin berdiri disampingnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak jauh berbeda dari Hoseok. Mata sembap, dan wajah pucat. Beberapa kali ia membungkuk, mengucapkan terimakasih pada pelayat yang datang. Lalu kembali memperhatikan adiknya lagi.**_

 _ **Hoseok nampak sangat terpukul saat datang semalam. Ia meraung, histeris, menangis sejadi-jadinya. Segalanya terasa semakin menyedihkan saat anak itu mengadu pada Seokjin bahwa dia baru saja didepak dari agensinya. Membuat adiknya itu menangis begitu banyak seperti akan menghabiskan seluruh airmata dan suaranya.**_

 _ **Namun meski begitu, Seokjin serta kakek dan neneknya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mereka tahu betapa kacaunya perasaan Hoseok saat ini, jadi mereka membiarkan anak itu menangis semaunya.**_

 _ **Untunglah kini raungan itu tak lagi terdengar, tinggal isakkan demi isakkan kecil yang tersisa.**_

 _ **"Hoseok-a," Seokjin duduk bersimpuh disamping Hoseok, lalu menepuk pelan bahu adiknya "...kau butuh istirahat. Mau kuantar ke ruangan lain? Tidurlah sebentar sebelum pemakaman nanti. Atau-"**_

 _ **"Kita kehilangan lagi Seokjin..." Ucap Hoseok parau, namun masih terdengar oleh namja disampingnya. "Kita yatim piatu lagi..." lanjutnya dengan sedih.**_

 _ **Seokjin bisa melihat satu airmata menetes ke lantai. Ia mengangguk paham. Dia juga sama sedihnya. Tapi dia harus sadar posisinya sebagai anak sulung disini, mau tak mau ia harus lebih tegar.**_

 _ **"Hm. Aku tahu Hoseok-a. Sudah begini takdir kita. Ikhlaskan saja-"**_

 _ **"Bagaimana bisa-" dia tercekat "...Bagaimana bisa aku menerima begitu saja Seokjin-a" Hoseok bicara dengan tatapan kosongnya"...aku belum bisa membalas semua kebaikan ayah ibu Park. Kenapa ayah menyusul ibu secepat ini? Kenapa Tuhan selalu mengambil orangtua kita? Kenapa- hiks..."**_

 _ **Hoseok tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia kembali tenggelam dalam tangisan. Dan Seokjin hanya bisa merangkulnya dalam kehangatan sambil menahan airmatanya sendiri.**_

 _ **"Sudahlah, Hoseok. Kau menangis hingga airmatamu habis pun takkan bisa mengembalikan mereka. Jadi terima saja semua ini, karena kau tak sendirian. Masih ada aku, dan semua keluarga kita." Tutur Seokjin menasehati, dan Hoseok berusaha membalas ditengah tangisannya.**_

 _ **"A-aku- aku bahkan tak ada disamping...a-ayah saat dia-"**_

 _ **"Tak apa, Hoseok-a, tak apa. Ayah hanya meminta kita melanjutkan hidup dengan baik. Dan menjaga adik kita. Kau harus ingat, Jimin masih belum membuka mata hingga sekarang. Jadi, jika kau ingin membalas semua kebaikan ayah dan ibu Park, mari berjuang bersamaku untuk menjaga Jimin dengan baik. sesuai harapan ayah."**_

 _ **"..."**_

 _ **Tangisan Hoseok tiba-tiba terhenti. Mendengar nama Jimin membuatnya teringat lagi cerita Seokjin semalam. Tentang kecelakaan mobil yang kini merenggut nyawa ayahnya dan membuat adiknya koma.**_

 _ **Adiknya...**_

 _ **Park Jimin.**_

 _ **Anak itu ada bersama ayahnya saat kejadian. Seketika pikiran kalutnya menyimpulkan sesuatu.**_

 **Adiknya itulah yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi.**

 _ **Ia mengadahkan kepala lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. tak ada siapa-siapa.**_

 _ **"Benar. Mana anak itu...?"**_

 _ **"Hoseok?" Seokjin nampak heran melihat perubahan Hoseok yang tiba-tiba itu.**_

 _ **"Park Jimin. tak cukup membuat kita kehilangan ibu, sekarang dia juga membuat kita menjadi yatim piatu." Desisnya penuh penekanan. Seokjin pun melepaskan rangkulannya, lalu menatap Hoseok dengan alis bertaut.**_

 _ **"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Jung Hoseok?"**_

 _ **"Kemana dia? Kenapa malah terlelap tidur disaat seperti ini?! Panggil dia kemari. Suruh dia bertanggung jawab! Panggil dia!"**_

 _ **"..."**_

 _ **"Kim Seokjin, panggil anak itu!" Ia menatap tajam pada Seokjin, membuat hyungnya itu tergagap.**_

 _ **"K-kau-"**_

 _ **"PARK JIMIN! BANGUNLAH!"**_

 _ **"Jung Hoseok!"**_

 _ **"HIDUPKAN AYAH DAN IBUKU LAGI! PARK JIMIN!"**_

 _ **"JUNG HOSEOK!"**_

 _ **"CEPAT PANGGIL DIA! SURUH DIA BANGUN DAN KEMARI! ANAK ITU SUDAH MEMBUNUH AYAH DAN IBU, SEOKJIN! PANGGIL ANAK PEMBAWA SIAL ITU KEMA-"**_

 _ **PLAK!**_

 _ **Seokjin tanpa sadar menampar anak itu dengan begitu keras. Kenapa Hoseok bertingkah seperti orang tak waras begini? Apa dia terlalu sedih hingga hilang kendali?**_

 _ **"Sadarlah Jung Hoseok..." Seokjin memperingati dengan nafas memburu. Sementara Hoseok masih memalingkan wajahnya setelah mendapat tamparan itu. Ia sama sekali tak mengubah posisi. "...Kau harus sadar siapa kita disini. Aku tahu kau bersedih. Tapi apa yang kau ucapkan tadi, sama sekali tak pantas keluar dari mulutmu. Jika keluarga Park mendengarnya, kita akan merasa sangat malu." Lanjut Seokjin kemudian.**_

 _ **Ia cukup merasa bersyukur karena saat Hoseok hilang kendali tadi, disana sama sekali tak ada pelayat yang datang. Pun, kakek dan nenek serta bibi Lee yang tengah melihat Jimin dilantai atas sana.**_

 _ **"Berhenti menganggap ibu meninggal karena Jimin. Anak itu bahkan tak pernah merasa sentuhan ibu Park sejak lahir. Sedangkan kita? Kita mendapatkannya Hoseok! Ini sudah nyaris dua puluh tahun, kenapa kau mengungkitnya lagi?!"**_

 _ **"..."**_

 _ **"Dan juga Ayah. Ayah meninggal bukan karena Jimin. Dia ada dimobil itu, bukan berarti dia penyebab semuanya. Anak itu bahkan sekarang masih berjuang melawan maut disana! Mana bisa kau menyimpulkan hal seperti itu?!"**_

 _ **"..."**_

 _ **"Buang, Jung Hoseok! Buanglah pikiran kalut dan kekanakkan mu! Ingatlah semua kebaikan keluarga Park terhadap kita selama ini. Kita takkan bisa sejauh ini tanpa mereka, kau harus ingat itu selamanya! Tugas kita sekarang hanya tinggal menjaga Jimin, itu saja. Jadi kuminta padamu, Jung Hoseok." Seokjin meraih rahang Hoseok, meminta namja itu agar menatapnya. setelah itu ia bingkai wajah Hoseok dengan tangannya "Hoseok-a? Kau dengar aku?"**_

 _ **"..." Sang adik tak bersuara**_

 _ **"Aku berbicara sebagai seorang sulung sekaligus sahabat kecil padamu. Bantu aku menjaga Jimin. Bantu aku menjaga putra Ayah dan Ibu Park dengan baik seperti permintaan mereka. Kau harus menurut, agar kau tak menyesal Hoseok-a. aku memperingatkanmu!" Seokjin meminta dengan sungguh hati, sedetik kemudian airmatanya menetes.**_

 _ **Tanpa mereka ketahui, Lee Shin Ae sedari tadi berdiri di pintu masuk. Posisi Seokjin membelakangi, sedangkan Hoseok terhalang olehnya, membuat mereka berdua tidak tahu jika bibinya itu mendengar semua perkataan bahkan teriakkan Hoseok.**_

 _ **Namun wanita itu bersikap biasa saja, lalu masuk.**_

 _ **"Kim Seokjin, Jung Hoseok," panggilnya yang kini tengah berdiri didekat mereka.**_

 _ **Seokjin tersentak. ia turunkan tangannya dari wajah Hoseok, dan secepat mungkin menghapus airmatanya sendiri. Kemudian ia berdiri dan membungkuk.**_

 _ **"Ya, bibi..."**_

 _ **Lain dengan Hoseok yang masih terduduk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.**_

 _ **Bibi Lee menghela nafas sejenak, lalu menatap foto mendiang kakaknya.**_

 _ **"Jimin-ku sudah melewati masa kritis ..." Ungkapnya, yang spontan membuat pupil mata Seokjin dan Hoseok melebar.**_

 _ **"Benarkah?"**_

 _ **"Hm. Tapi dia masih belum sadar. Dan kalian berdua dipanggil Aboji sekarang. Naiklah ke lantai atas." Lanjut bibi Lee memberi informasi.**_

 _ **Seokjin mengangguk paham, lalu membantu Hoseok berdiri.**_

 _ **Keduanya pun pergi , meninggalkan Lee Shin Ae yang masih menatap foto kakaknya itu.**_

 _ **"Kenapa bisa begini...oppa...?"**_

.

.

.

.

 _ **Setelah pemakaman ayahnya berakhir, Hoseok pulang dan mengurung diri dikamar berhari-hari. Ia tak perduli keluarga yang lain masih berada di Rumah Sakit untuk menemani Jimin. Pun panggilan para pelayan dari luar kamarnya.**_

 _ **Ia butuh ketenangan sekarang.**_

 _ **Nomor ponsel Yoongi sulit di hubungi, dan Hoseok tambah dibuat frustasi karenanya. Dia tahu Yoongi pasti sibuk berlatih. Tapi dia benar-benar butuh bercerita . Berada didekat Yoongi selama dua tahun telah membuatnya cukup ketergantungan.**_

 _ **Selain itu, Hoseok ingin meminta maaf karena tak sempat berpamitan padanya malam itu. Ia terlalu kalut hingga tak terpikir untuk meninggalkan pesan di secarik kertas atau sejenisnya.**_

 _ **"Yoongi-a, angkatlah..." bisiknya kesekian kali.**_

 _ **Namun tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar menandakan pesan masuk.**_

 **From: Seokjin(hyung)**

 **Hoseokkie, cepatlah kemari! Jimini sudah sadar.**

 _ **Hoseok tak berkedip. Saat itu juga perasaan kesalnya kian memuncak. Lantas, pikiran jahat dan kekanakkannya kembali menyeruak.**_

" _Kenapa kau tak mati saja..._ "

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Sepuluh hari setelah Jimin dikabarkan sadar (atau dua minggu Setelah kematian ayahnya), ia diizinkan pulang kembali ke rumah. Rupanya, rasa kesal Hoseok tak berangsur membaik. Dia malah bertingkah semakin dingin, sangat jauh dari Hoseok yang sebelumnya. Bahkan saat melihat anak itu belum mampu berjalan dan masih terduduk di kursi roda, Hoseok sama sekali tak merasa perduli. Mengeluarkan suara untuk menyambut pun tidak.**_

 _ **Dia tidak tahu jika adiknya itu merasa terheran-heran. Pertama, kenapa kakaknya ada dirumah. bukan ditempat trainee? Kedua, ada apa dengan sikap dingin kakaknya itu? Apa ada sesuatu yang salah telah dia lakukan?**_

 _ **Hoseok mengekspresikan rasa kehilangannya dengan begitu berlebihan, seolah hanya dia anak sang ayah. Dia tak menyadari, bahwa Jimin jauh lebih terluka darinya.**_

 _ **Malam setelah Jimin pulang, Kakek Park mengadakan sebuah pertemuan internal keluarga. Semuanya dikumpulkan di satu ruangan. Ada paman Park selaku putra pertama, beserta istri dan salah seorang putrinya, Sandara Park. Dan tentu saja bibi Lee, si putri bungsu kakek Park, beserta Suami dan putranya, Lee Donghyuck.**_

 _ **Seokjin dan Hoseok tak perlu ditanyakan lagi.**_

 _ **Semuanya hadir, tidak terkecuali Jimin yang masih duduk di kursi roda itu. Bibi Lee dengan setia membantunya ini itu tanpa merasa direpotkan, dan itu membuat mata Hoseok sakit kala melihatnya.**_

' _Whoah, betapa berharganya si bungsu yang lolos dari maut itu...'_

 _ **Suasana hangat terganti menjadi sedikit tegang, manakala Kakek Park mengumumkan perihal siapa yang akan menggantikan posisi pemimpin perusahaan setelah salah satu putranya meninggal kini. Selain terkejut karena pengumuman yang terburu-buru (mengingat mereka masih dalam suasana berkabung), semua juga dibuat tak percaya karena nama pengganti yang disebut Kakek Park adalah-**_

 _ **...Jung Hoseok.**_

 _ **Semua spontan menoleh pada objek yang justru tengah memasang raut wajah biasa saja. Tentu, sebab Hoseok -serta Seokjin- sudah tahu hal ini bahkan sebelum jasad ayah mereka dimakamkan.**_

 _ **Jadi yang Hoseok lakukan kini hanya menurut atas perintah kakeknya, dan menyatakan kesiapannya memimpin perusahaan menggantikan sang ayah.**_

 _ **Dari tempatnya duduk kini, ia bisa melihat bagaimana bibi Lee menggaungkan protes halusnya. mempertanyakan bagaimana nasib Jimin? Kenapa ia tak diberi satu jabatan pun sedangkan Hoseok dan Seokjin mendapatkannya?**_

 _ **Meski dengan cara bicara yang halus, wanita itu nampak sekali tak terimanya jika Hoseok mendapat jabatan tersebut.**_

 _ **Hoseok tak kaget dengan reaksi semacam ini, karena ada hal lain yang membuatnya terkejut setengah mati sekarang.**_

 _ **Yaitu pengumuman lain dari Kakek Park, perihal nasib Park Jimin.**_

 _ **"Jimin akan membantu dengan cara lain. Dia tidak harus turun langsung ke perusahaan. Tapi...dia akan ku jodohkan dengan seseorang."**_

 _ **"Apa...?"**_

 _ **Selanjutnya kakek Park menuturkan tentang sebuah perusahaan milik sahabat putranya, yang belakangan mengalami sedikit masalah dan kebetulan ia bantu. Kakek Park berujar, jika ia ingin lebih mengeratkan kerja sama dengan perusahaan itu dengan cara, menjodohkan Jimin dengan putra bungsu dari sana.**_

 _ **Awalnya, Hoseok tidak tertarik mendengar penjelasan semacam ini. Perjodohan karena hutang budi? Klise, kolot, pikirnya dalam hati. Jika dia jadi Jimin, dia akan menolak mentah-mentah.**_

 _ **Namun begitu kakek Park menyebutkan nama seseorang itu, Hoseok mau tak mau harus merasa dongkol juga.**_

 _ **"Min Yoongi, putra bungsu pemilik Min Corp."**_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Jika ada orang bilang,**_ **Dunia begitu sempit** , _**maka Hoseok akan membenarkannya. Berkaca pada dirinya dan Yoongi sekarang. Awalnya Hoseok masih memberi sugesti pada dirinya sendiri jika mungkin Min Yoongi yang dimaksud kakek adalah Yoongi yang lain. Bukan kekasihnya.**_

 _ **Namun saat malam pertunangan digelar, ia harus menelan pil pahitnya manakala melihat calon tunangan Jimin itu.**_

 _ **Dia-benar-benar-Min Yoongi,**_

 _ **Kekasihnya.**_

 _ **Tak ada hal lain yang bisa Hoseok lakukan selain menyaksikan proses pertunangan ini dengan wajah datar. Ia melihat dengan matanya sendiri saat Yoongi melingkarkan cincin di jari Jimin, begitupun sebaliknya. Menatap dengan jelas saat Yoongi mencium dahi Jimin yang kini telah berstatus tunangannya itu.**_

 _ **Tragis.**_

 _ **Betapa tragisnya ini.**_

 _ **Benar-benar tragis hingga Hoseok tak mampu mendeskripsikannya dengan kata-kata. Sulit. Sesulit ia harus memasang senyumnya kala sang Kakek mengumumkan pada semua kolega perihal jabatan yang kini jatuh padanya.**_

 _ **Tak ada yang ingin Hoseok lakukan sekarang, selain bicara dengan Yoongi.**_

 _ **Ia harus bicara dengan kekasihnya itu.**_

 _ **Ia berlari keluar, mendapati dua makhluk dengan status baru tengah mengobrol. Jauh dari keramaian.**_

 _ **Ia tak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. lebih tepatnya tak mau tahu.**_

 _ **Beberapa saat mematung, akhirnya Yoongi menyadari keberadaan Hoseok dan menghampirinya. Meninggalkan Jimin seorang diri.**_

.

.

.

 _ **"Kenapa kau menerima pertunangan ini?"**_

 _ **"..."**_

 _ **"Kenapa kau memasangkan cincin di jarinya?"**_

 _ **"..."**_

 _ **"Kenapa kau mencium keningnya?"**_

 _ **"..."**_

 _ **"Kenapa kau melakukannya? Aku ada disana, kenapa tidak menjauh darinya?!"**_

 _ **"..."**_

 _ **"Kau tidak boleh begitu Min Yoongi! KAU KEKASIHKU!"**_

 _ **Hoseok menjerit, sementara Yoongi hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Ia tak tahu posisi mereka dimana. Rumah ini benar-benar luas dan megah. Yoongi dan Hoseok ada di salah satu sudut tersepinya.**_

 _ **"Kenapa kau diam saja? Harusnya-"**_

 _ **"Harusnya kau debut bersamaku. Tapi kenapa kau pergi..." akhirnya Yoongi mengeluarkan suara dengan nada datarnya, membuat Hoseok mengerjap bingung untuk sesaat "...Kenapa kau pergi?"**_

 _ **"..."**_

 _ **"KAU PIKIR APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN JUNG HOSEOK?!"**_

 _ **Hoseok tersentak kaget. Ini pertama kalinya seorang Min Yoongi membentaknya sekeras itu. Sorot matanya menggelap, namun Hoseok dapat melihat banyak kekecewaan disana.**_

 _ **"Min Yoon-"**_

 _ **"Membuat semua orang kelimpungan, mengacaukan keadaan, apa kau tahu betapa pentingnya debut ini untukku?! Untuk Dowoon, Wheein, dan juga Mina? Kau tahu bagaimana lelahnya kami setelah kau pergi?!"**_

 _ **"A-aku tahu. Aku-"**_

 _ **"Tidak."**_

 _ **Yoongi menepis tangan Hoseok yang mencoba memegang bahunya.**_

 _ **"Kau tidak tahu Jung Hoseok. sebab yang kau tahu hanyalah uang, uang dan uang saja."**_

 _ **"Apa...?"**_

 _ **"Bayaran sebagai member grup sangat kecil, karena itulah kau memilih keluar dari project band Lee Jaehwan sajangnim. Kau ingin jadi soloist, namun tak mau menunggu dan akhirnya memilih hengkang dari agensi, untuk kemudian menjadi...Direktur perusahaan? Oh, jelas. Jabatan setinggi itu akan membuatmu berlimpah harta lebih dari sekedar menjadi idol. Hebat! betapa mudahnya hidup seorang Jung Hoseok."**_

 _ **Hoseok tak berkedip ditempatnya. Menatap Yoongi dengan tak mengerti. Apa yang anak itu bicarakan? Hengkang untuk jadi soloistm Bayaran sangat kecil? What the fck is this?!**_

 _ **"Sebenarnya apa arti mimpi dan waktu yang kau buang di agensi selama ini? dan juga...apa arti kebersamaan kita? Jung Hoseok, Apa kau selalu menjalani sesuatu dengan bermain-main?!"**_

 _ **"T-tidak. Tunggu dulu, Yoongi-a. Tidak begitu, kurasa kau salah paham-"**_

 _ **"Benar. Aku salah paham. Mengiramu benar-benar serius bersamaku. Menganggapmu yang paling mengerti aku tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Dan ternyata aku salah. Karena nyatanya kau,"**_

 _ **"..."**_

 _ **"...kau membuatku kecewa."**_

 **Kecewa**.

 _ **Satu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaan keduanya. Iya. Jangan kira hanya Yoongi yang kecewa disini. Karena disisi lain, Hoseok pun merasakannya.**_

 _ **Dia tak tahu dan tak punya waktu untuk sekedar menebak, kesalahpahaman macam apa yang tengah terjadi sekarang? Kenapa Yoongi bisa berkata semacam itu?**_

 _ **Kenapa kekasihnya seolah menumpahkan segala kesalahan padanya? Belum cukupkah pengorbanan yang dia lakukan? Dia rela, hengkang dan melepas mimpinya demi Yoongi. Tapi kenapa tanggapannya malah begini?**_

 _ **Dia keluar, untuk menunggu Yoongi kembali. Dalam benaknya, ia bisa menjalin hubungan tanpa larangan agensi. Namun apa yang dia terima? Diluar sini dia justru harus menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa Min Yoongi, lelaki yang masih berstatus kekasihnya, lelaki yang kini ada dihadapannya,**_ **lelaki yang amat dicintainya,** _ **sudah terikat dengan orang lain. Adiknya sendiri.**_

 _ **"Mana bisa kau berkata begitu..." lirih Hoseok pelan, nyaris tak terdengar. "Mana bisa kau berkata begitu...?" Ulangnya, menyedihkan.**_

 _ **"Bisa. Sebisa kau yang dengan mudahnya meninggalkanku, melupakan janji-janji kita berdua. Aku juga bisa, Jung Hoseok."**_

 _ **Yoongi beranjak, hendak menyudahi pembicaraan ini sebelum Hoseok menjegal tangannya.**_

 _ **"Lalu bagaimana dengan hubungan kita?"**_

 _ **"..."**_

 _ **"Kita masih bersama? Atau akan berakhir begini saja? Katakan sesua-"**_

 _ **"Simpulkan saja semaumu." Jawab Yoongi tanpa membalikkan badannya, jadi dia tak tahu Hoseok tengah berekspresi bingung sekarang.**_

 _ **"Apa maksudmu...?"**_

 _ **"Aku takkan memvonis bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan kita. Jika kukatakan putus, kau pasti akan dengan mudahnya berpaling pada yang lain lalu melupakanku. Kali ini aku akan mengajarkanmu sesuatu."**_

 _ **"..."**_

 _ **"Kau harus tahu rasanya ditinggalkan tanpa diberi kepastian oleh orang yang kau cinta dan kau percaya. Kau akan tahu bagaimana sakit dan tersiksanya saat melihat aku dan adikmu bermesraan didepan matamu sendiri. Kita lihat saja..."**_

 _ **Yoongi pun melepaskan tangannya dengan kasar, lalu kembali melangkah.**_

 _ **"T-Tunggu, Min Yoongi!"**_

 _ **Dia berhenti lagi, dan kali ini menoleh.**_

 _ **"Siapa yang kau panggil Min Yoongi? Aku Min Suga, leader dari ROCKMANTIC, Grup band yang kau tinggalkan dengan sia-sia hanya karena uang. Aku Min Suga, akan menunjukkan padamu betapa bodohnya dirimu karena meninggalkan kami. Tunggu saja, Jung Hoseok."**_

 _ **Dan Min Yoongi benar-benar**_ _pergi..._

.

.

.

 **Aku menahan diri sendiri di atas melodi yang telah berakhir ini**

 **Katakan padaku sekarang**

 **Bahwa ini telah berakhir, biarkan aku tahu**

 **Dalam sekejap, kau membuat tetesan air hujan terbentuk di dekat mataku.**

 **Tampaknya benar, bahwa cinta mekar seperti bunga sakura untuk kemudian mengkerut dengan mudahnya.**

 **Rasanya seperti aku bermimpi,**

 **Kita terbakar layaknya kembang api, tetapi hanya abu yang tersisa kini.**

 **Ini adalah kesimpulan yang kau buat sendiri. Tanganmu, tubuhmu, dirimu.**

 **Kehangatanmu yang dulu lebih panas dari khatulistiwa kini lenyap seluruhnya.**

 **Janji yang pernah kita buat bersama, lenyap entah kemana seiring berjalannya waktu**

 **Rangkaian domino seolah jatuh atas kekuatan putus cinta, benar begitu?**

 **Aku terlalu menyukaimu.**

 **Aku melihat ke belakang sekarang, terputar film antara kau dan aku**

 **Kau yang merebut bintang dalam malamku serta mentari dalam hariku.**

 **Pada akhirnya, hanya ada mendung yang tersisa dalam kegelapan**

 **Ternyata itu benar. Hukum bahwa selalu ada perpisahan setiap kali ada pertemuan.**

 **Apapun hukum itu, aku ingin menghancurkannya, berpaling pandang darinya,**

 **terhipnotis olehmu.**

 **SHIT!**

 **Kita bodoh, idiot.**

 **Bertahan pada cinta yang telah berakhir**

 **Haruskah aku mengatakannya?**

 **Aku masih memiliki perasaan padamu.**

 **Sulit bagiku untuk pergi**

 **Terkadang aku tidak dapat mencerna, mengapa bisa ini terjadi?**

 **Perasaan di dalam diriku seakan meledak dan membuatku ingin muntah.**

 **Dalam imajinasiku, kita bertengkar, berbaikan, lalu mengerti satu sama lain.**

 **Gerakan tanganmu, tatapanmu telah memudar, tapi mengapa perasaan ini tak mau lenyap?**

 **Mengapa mereka tidak mau lenyap?**

 **Mengapa kau tak kunjung lenyap?**

 **Biarkan aku tahu ,**

 **Biarkan aku tahu.**

 **Meskipun aku tahu ini telah berakhir. Karena sekarang, kau mungkin sudah tak memiliki sisa perasaan padaku.**

 **Jadi biarkan aku tahu, biarkan aku tahu.**

 **Cukup katakan sesuatu**

 **Aku hanya ingin tahu...**

 **Aku menahan diri sendiri di atas melodi yang telah berakhir ini.**

 **Katakan padaku sekarang bahwa ini telah berakhir, biarkan aku tahu.**

 **Biarkan aku tahu.**

(방탄소년단-Let Me Know- failed trans by Lukailukai8)

* * *

 _ **Just because you're breathing, it doesn't mean you're alive.**_

Hoseok pernah mendengar ungkapan seperti itu dari sebuah lirik lagu. Dan kali ini ia membenarkannya. Karena iya, satu tahun lebih ini, ia bernafas namun sama sekali tak merasa hidup. Mati. Segalanya mati.

Perasaan cintanya, akal sehatnya, segalanya hilang.

Hanya tubuhnya saja yang bergerak mencari kesibukan. Pagi berangkat ke kantor untuk pulang sore atau malam harinya. Kembali ke rumah berarti ia kembali sendirian. Tanpa teman berbagi, tanpa kawan bercerita. Butir-butir kapsul menjadi candu. Botol-botol alkohol yang habis ia tenggak semalaman hanya membuatnya melayang sesaat, untuk kemudian menyisakkan mual dan muntah dipagi hari. Terus begitu, berulang-ulang, tanpa Hoseok tahu bagaimana cara menghentikannya. Dia lelah, dan sudah sampai pada ambang batas kemampuannya.

 _Kalau aku bernafas tanpa merasa hidup, bagaimana jika sekalian mati saja?_

Itulah sebersit pemikiran yang melintas manakala Hoseok melihat pecahan kaca dihadapannya.

"Jika aku mati, akankah ini berakhir? Jika aku menghilang, akankah kau menyesal...Min Yoongi?"

Wajahnya basah, namun ia tak menampakkan ekspresi sakit sama sekali saat sisi tajam kaca perlahan menyayat kulitnya, lalu menghasilkan jejak-jejak merah pekat...

 **BRAK** !

"DEMI TUHAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN JUNG HOSEOK?!"

 _Sret_ ~

 _ **trang**_!

Kaca itu terjatuh.

Hoseok menoleh dengan setengah sadar, lalu menemukan sosok Seokjin didepannya.

"Oh...hai Seokjin?~~ Apakah pertunjukannya sudah selesai? Uhm...mau melihat pertunjukanku?" Hoseok kembali meraih pecahan kaca yang lain,

"Kau gila!"

...namun Seokjin dengan cepat mendorongnya ke tempat tidur hingga Hoseok telentang tanpa perlawanan. Dia sudah benar-benar mabuk.

"Ya Tuhan..." Tak mau darah yang mengalir kian banyak, Seokjin pun segera mengambil kotak P3K dilemari Hoseok, lalu duduk disamping adiknya itu. Pelan-pelan membersihkan dan mengobati luka di pergelangan tangannya lantas membalutnya dengan perban. Untunglah sayatannya tidak terlalu dalam.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu sebenarnya?" Gumam Seokjin sedih, sambil terus membalutkan perban dengan telaten.

Jika tadi ia tak cepat berlari begitu mendengar suara kaca pecah, jika tadi ia tak segera mendobrak pintu dan masuk, akan seperti apa keadaan Hoseok sekarang? Bagaimana-

" _Yoongi_..."

Gerakkan tangan Seokjin terhenti,

" _Brengsek kau Min Yoongi...kau tidak- mana boleh kau begini padaku Yoongi-a..._ "

...lalu beralih memandang Hoseok dengan tak mengerti.

Pikirannya kembali ke kejadian beberapa menit lalu di balkon kamar Jimin. Saat ia melihat Yoongi dan Jimin dibawah sana, lalu ekpresi terluka Hoseok diseberangnya.

"Apa yang tidak ku ketahui disini? Ceritalah Hoseok, jangan menyimpannya sendirian lalu bertindak bodoh begini..." Ujar Seokjin pelan, dan Hoseok membalasnya dengan terus menggumamkan nama Min Yoongi seraya merintih dan sesekali terisak.

Selanjutnya Seokjin hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah. Lalu menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali.

" **Tidak**. Jangan menebak apapun Kim Seokjin." bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

Entah.

Dia tahu ada yang tak beres disini.

Tapi dia tak mau sembarangan menebak dan menyimpulkan.

Jadi yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah, menyelimuti Hoseok agar adiknya itu tertidur lelap.

Setelahnya, Seokjin beralih memperhatikan sekeliling kamar Hoseok. Kaca pecah berantakan, bau alkohol menyengat.

Sudah berapa lama ia tak masuk kemari? Sejak ayah meninggal, anak ini begitu tertutup. Seokjin bahkan baru tahu dia mengoleksi banyak botol alkohol disini. Kenapa Jung Ahjumma yang selalu membersihkan tak pernah bercerita?

Kemudian ia menatap potret keluarga yang terpajang disalah satu dinding, dan seketika terkesiap melihat foto dibagian Hoseok dan Jimin retak cukup lebar. Ia menoleh pada Hoseok yang sudah benar-benar tertidur.

"Kapan kau akan memaafkannya? Apa kau tak lelah?"

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk.

Seokjin segera berjalan dan membukanya meski tak terlalu lebar. Apalagi saat melihat Jimin berdiri didepannya, Seokjin memilih keluar dan menutup rapat pintu kamar Hoseok ini. Takkan ia biarkan Jimin melihat betapa kacaunya keadaan didalam.

"Oh, Kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana acara kencan dengan Yoongi?" Tanya Seokjin berbasa-basi. Dan Jimin mengangguk, lalu seperti biasa menceritakan hal-hal menyenangkan tentang tunangannya yang sayangnya sudah Seokjin tak percayai sekarang.

"Hm. Syukurlah jika kau senang."

"Enggg- tapi...apakah Hosiki hyung baik-baik saja?" Jimin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ne?"

"Tadi aku mendengar ribut-ribut sekilas, apa dia tidak apa-apa?"

Seokjin tersenyum menenangkan.

"Tidak. Sudah kau istirahat sana, pasti lelah kan seharian ini?"

"Hm. baiklah. Aku ke kamar dulu. Selamat malam, Jin Hyung."

Seokjin mengangguk, lalu sedetik kemudian ia teringat sesuatu.

"Jangan lupa minum obatmu. Jimini!"

"Neeee~" Jimin menyahuti sambil berjalan menjauh.

Seokjin mengamati Jimin hingga dia masuk kekamarnya.

"Seberapa banyak hal baik tentang Min Yoongi yang kau umbarkan, akan sulit bagiku untuk mempercayainya lagi."

* * *

Hoseok terbangun keesokan paginya dengan pusing dan mual hebat yang mendera. Ia segera berlari menuju kamar mandi yang terletak dikamarnya.

Setelah membasuh mulutnya, ia baru tersadar jika ada perban yang membalut pergelangan tangannya. Ingatannya samar-samar, membuatnya tak bisa memastikan siapa yang telah menyelamatkannya.

 _Tunggu_.

"Selamat?"

Hoseok menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin wastafel ini.

"Ini justru lebih membunuhku lagi..."

.

.

.

Seluruh isi kamarnya rapih. Padahal Jung ahjumma belum datang. Semua botol kosong menghilang, tak ada kaca berserakan. Walau cermin yang ada dihadapannya kini masih dalam kondisi separuh retak. Cacat. Membuat bayangan dirinya tak utuh , " _persis sepertiku_..." Gumamnya sambil mengenakan dasi. Sedikit kesulitan, seab rasa sakit ditangannya perlahan-lahan datang.

Ia menatapnya dengan pandangan meredup. Satu persatu ingatannya kembali.

 _ **'DEMI TUHAN ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN JUNG HOSEOK!?'**_

Suara itu... "Seokjin...?"

Seketika ia menyambar jas dan tasnya, lalu keluar dari kamar dengan sedikit berlari.

Demi Tuhan, semalam ia mabuk dan Seokjin masuk ke kamarnya. Apa ia meracau sesuatu tentang Yoongi? Apa Seokjin mendengarnya?

.

.

.

"Seok-"

Panggilan Hoseok terhenti saat hanya melihat sosok Jimin sudah siap di meja makan seperti biasa.

"Seokjin hyung sedang bicara dengan Jung ahjumma sebentar. Kau-Hyung!"

Seketika niat Hoseok untuk bertanya menjadi lenyap begitu saja dan ia memilih pergi.

"Hoseok hyung! Tunggu!"

Hoseok tak berhenti ataupun menyahut mendengar panggilan itu. Ia dapat mendengar derap langkah Jimin menyusul nya.

"Hyung, ada apa dengan tanganmu?"

Pertanyaan Jimin kali ini membuatnya kembali teringat penyebab tangannya terluka begini. Sesaat kemudian Hoseok menyesali tindakannya menggulung kemeja pagi ini, hingga perban itu terlihat.

"Hoseok hyung," Jimin berhasil meraih bahu Hoseok, membuatnya terpaksa menoleh.

"Jika kukatakan aku sekarat, apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" Tanya Hoseok dengan datarnya.

"N-ne?"

"Kau bisa menyembuhkanku?"

"Hoseok hyung-"

"Siapa yang kau panggil **hyung**? Lepas!"

Hoseok menghempaskan tangan Jimin dari bahunya dengan kasar. Menurunkan kemejanya hingga luka itu tertutup, lalu benar-benar pergi darisana.

.

.

.

Begitu Hoseok keluar dari rumahnya, ia langsung disambut pemandangan seorang Min Suga yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya, hendak menjemput Jimin.

Mereka berpapasan, namun Suga seolah tak melihat seorangpun disana. Langkahnya baru terhenti begitu Hoseok mengeluarkan kalimat;

"Sudah benar-benar menikmati peranmu sebagai Tunangan seorang Park Jimin," Hoseok berbalik, menuju Suga alu berdiri menghadapnya. "...Min Yoongi?"

"..."

"Whoa~ _Seseorang_ pernah berkata padaku, bahwa dia bukan orang yang tergila-gila pada materi. Tapi kini? Orang itu terus melilit putra keluarga konglomerat demi perusahaan keluarganya."

"Terserahmu."

Suga tak mau perduli, dia datang untuk memberi kejutan pada Jimin, bukan untuk bicara dengan orang ini.

Jadi, ia melangkah lagi. Namun Hoseok menjegal lengannya. _ **De Javu.**_

"Lalu bagaimana hubungan kita? Kapan kau akan bicara dan memvonisnya?" Tanya Hoseok tanpa menatap Suga. Objek yang ditanya menghela nafas berat, lalu hendak melepaskan tangan Hoseok. Namun ternyata genggaman ini begitu erat. Dia tidak tahu Hoseok mati-matian menahan sakit pada tangannya.

"Jawab dulu Min Yoon- ah, Min Suga. Bagaimana dengan hubungan kita?," Hoseok bertanya lagi dengan penuh penekanan "...biarkan aku tahu."

Suga menyerah. Dia membiarkan Hoseok tetap menggenggam tangannya lalu menjawab, dengan pertanyaan.

"Kenapa? Apa Direktur Jung sudah tak sanggup? Bagaimana rasanya ditinggal tanpa diberi kepastian? Sakit? Kira-kira begitulah aku dulu."

"Jawab saja Min Yoongi, apa keputusanmu ?!" Rahang Hoseok bergemeretak, menahan rasa sakit.

"Sudah kubilang simpulkan saja sendiri!" Suga balas menggertak "...Kalau kau merasa tak sanggup, silahkan menyerah saja. Dengan begitu aku akan merasa senang karena berhasil membuatmu merasakan karma dan tersiksa..."

 _Sret_ ~

Genggaman Hoseok melemas, rasa sakitnya memuncak berkali-kali lipat. Dan kesempatan itu Suga gunakan untuk berjalan menjauh.

"Bagaimana jika Jimin tahu...?"

Satu pertanyaan dengan nada bergetar yang Hoseok lontarkan, mau tak mau membuat Suga kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bagaimana jika Jimin tahu, bahwa tunangannya ini ada disisinya hanya demi dua hal. Pertama, demi perusahaan keluarganya. Kedua, demi membuatku cemburu dan tersiksa. Sama sekali bukan demi...cinta," urai Hoseok, yang seketika membuat Suga berjalan kearahnya lalu mencengkeram kedua bahunya dengan kencang. Hoseok sedikit mengernyit sakit, namun dia berpura-pura tersenyum karena berhasil memancing Suga.

"Kau takkan berani melakukan itu." Desis Lelaki dihadapannya dengan tajam.

"Atas dasar apa aku tak berani?"

"Demi Tuhan, Jung Hoseok. Aku sudah bahagia bersama adikmu, jadi jangan mengusikku lagi!"

"..." Hoseok diam, menelusuri sorot mata Suga didepannya. Mencari kebenaran kata-katanya. Apa benar dia sudah bahagia? Dan sialnya Hoseok harus mengakui jika _itu_...ada.

"Kau ingin keputusan? Baik. Aku akan memutuskan. Kita, kau dan aku, sudah tak ada ikatan apa-apa lagi. **Kita berakhir**."

"..."

Ada sesuatu yang mencelos dalam hati Jung Hoseok.

 **Berakhir**.

Berakhir?

Inilah yang selama ini Hoseok tunggu. Suga bicara dan memutuskan. Tapi kenapa rasanya menjadi lebih sakit?

"Jadi Jung Hoseok, kuperingatkan kau kali ini. Jangan menggangguku dengan Jimin, karena kami saling mencintai." Tegas Suga.

Hoseok tertawa sedih.

"Cinta?" lirihnya "...Apa yang melambangkan arti cinta bagimu?"

"..."

"Sebuah pelukan? ciuman? _Tidur bersama_?! Jika iya, berapa banyak kau sudah melakukannya dengan Jimin? Berapa persen perbandingannya denganku? Bagaimana jika dia tahu aku juga pernah mendapatkannya?!"

"Jaga bicaramu Jung Hoseok,"

"Kenapa aku harus?"

"..."

"Aku bisa, dengan mudahnya mengatakan pada Jimin jika kita saling mencintai. Karena kau juga pernah memelukku, menciumku, bahkan _tidur bersa_ -"

"Jung Ho-"

"Yoongi hyung? Hoseok hyung?"

Suga tersentak.

Ia spontan menurunkan tangannya dari bahu Hoseok. Kemudian menoleh dengan perlahan, sementara Hoseok tak merubah posisi sedikitpun. Pucat pasi dan tegang mewarnai wajah Suga tatkala mendapati seseorang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dengan raut wajah bingung.

"...Jimin...?"


	12. Rockmantic Boyfriend?

_**"Mungkin ini sulit untuk dilihat dari sudut manapun. Pengakuan cintaku terdengar janggal dan terkesan dipaksakan. Tapi sungguh, aku bukan lagi berada disisimu karena dua hal itu. Bukan demi harta, bukan juga demi membuatnya cemburu dan tersiksa. Karena iya, aku sedang pelan-pelan menerimamu. Seperti inilah caraku. Dan kuharap kau juga begitu. Aku akan berusaha, takkan menyakitimu lagi, Jiminie..."**_

* * *

 **myfiancé**

* * *

Jimin membuka mata di pagi hari dengan suatu perasaan yang berbeda. Ingatannya kembali melayang pada peristiwa semalam di halaman rumahnya.

 _'Kau dan aku. Mari memulai kembali dari awal. Perbaiki hubungan kita seperti seharusnya. Berikan aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki segalanya, dan berubah menjadi seperti yang kau harapkan.'_

Diam-diam Jimin tersenyum seraya menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, lalu beralih ke kelopak matanya. Whoa, berapa kali Suga menyentuhnya semalam?

Kemudian ia teringat kalung yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Hey, bukankah ini berkatmu? Ayo memulai semuanya dari awal?!" Ucapnya seorang diri.

Tersenyum lagi, persis seorang yang tengah kasmaran. Hampir saja ia lupa waktu jika saja tak melirik jam digital pada nakas disampingnya. "Astaga!" ia pun menyibak selimutnya. Duduk sebentar, mengucek matanya sendiri, lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Ponsel Jimin berdering begitu anak itu sudah rapih dengan pakaiannya, dan kini tengah merapikan tempat tidurnya sendiri. Jimin bukan anak yang terbiasa manja walau dia seorang bungsu. jadi selagi mampu, hanya sekedar merapikan saja dia takkan meminta bantuan para pelayannya.

Kembali pada ponsel yang berdering tanda pesan masuk, Jimin meraihnya lalu membuka pesan itu sambil duduk ditempat tidurnya.

 **From: Yoongihyungie~**

 **Selamat pagi. Kau sudah bangun?**

Jimin terkekeh, yang benar saja?

 **To: Yoongihyungie~**

 **Pagi ^^ Sudah.**

 **From: Yoongihyungie~**

 **Ada jadwal kuliah?**

 **To: Yoongihyungie~**

 **Ada. Kenapa?**

.

.

Sebenarnya dalam hati Jimin berharap-harap, jika Suga akan menjemputnya pagi ini.

.

.

 **From: Yoongihyungie~**

 **Oh, tidak apa-apa. Yasudah.**

.

.

Namun ia juga harus sadar, jika tak mungkin secepat ini Suga berubah total. Harus pelan-pelan, dan Jimin akan sabar menunggunya.

 **To: Yoongihyungie~**

 **Hm. Hyung ada schedule hari ini? Jangan terlalu lelah ya ^^ fighting!**

Tak ada balasan lagi, namun Jimin tak mempermasalahkan itu. Suga mengirimnya pesan singkat sepagi ini pun sudah awal yang baik. Ia pun mengambil tasnya lalu keluar dari kamar.

Saat melewati kamar Hoseok, Jimin sempat berhenti sebentar. Ia yakin, semalam mendengar suara ribut dari kamar hyungnya ini. Apa dia sungguh baik-baik saja?.

Masih dengan rasa penasarannya, ia melangkah dan turun ke lantai bawah.

"Pagi Jin hyung!" Sapanya pada Seokjin seperti biasa.

"Hm. Pagi Jimini. Tunggu sebentar ya? Aku mau bicara sesuatu dulu pada Jung Ahjumma. Tapi kalau kau mau sarapan duluan juga tak apa." Seokjin nampak terburu-buru, dan segera meninggalkan Jimin yang bahkan belum membalas ucapannya lagi.

Tapi akhirnya Jimin hanya menaikkan bahu, lalu duduk di kursi biasa. Bagaimana pun ia akan dan harus menunggu kedua hyungnya.

Iseng-iseng mengecek ponselnya lagi, dan secara kebetulan dia berdering. Satu pesan masuk lagi.

 **From: Jeon Jungkook**

 **Jimin hyung? Pagiiiiiiiiiiiii \^_^/**

"Yaampun..." Jimin terkekeh membaca pesan singkat dari anak itu. Jari-jarinya hendak mengetik balasan sebelum tiba-tiba Hoseok datang dengan terburu-buru.

"Seok-"

Jimin meletakkan ponselnya di meja, lalu menyahuti Hoseok yang nampaknya mencari Seokjin.

"Seokjin hyung sedang bicara dengan Jung ahjumma sebentar. Kau-Hyung!"

Jimin terpaksa menghentikan ucapannya manakala Hoseok pergi begitu saja. Namun ada yang janggal dimatanya. Pergelangan tangan kakaknya itu seperti...di perban? Huh? Dia terluka?

"Hyung! Tunggu! "

Jimin pun beranjak mengejar Hoseok,namun kakaknya itu tak berhenti ataupun menyahut sedikitpun.

"Ada apa dengan tanganmu?" Jimin kembali mengajukan pertanyaan selagi mengejar.

Dan Hoseok tetap bersikeras dalam diamnya. Saat jaraknya sudah dekat, Jimin pun meraih bahu kakaknya itu.

"Hyung,"

Kali ini Hoseok menoleh padanya.

"Jika kukatakan aku sekarat, apa yang bisa kau lakukan?"

Pertanyaan Hoseok membuat Jimin mengerjap bingung.

"N-ne?"

"Kau bisa menyembuhkanku?"

"Hoseok hyung-"

"Siapa yang kau panggil hyung? lepas!"

Hoseok menghempaskan tangannya dengan kasar. Menurunkan kemejanya hingga luka itu tertutup , lalu benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Jimin dalam kebingungan.

"Hos-"

Jimin hendak mengejar lagi, namun tiba-tiba ponselnya di meja berdering. Telepon masuk. Dengan terpaksa ia kembali ke meja makan, walau rasa penasarannya pada Hoseok belum hilang.

Nama Jungkook tertera dilayar, dan dengan segera Jimin menggeser ikon hijau untuk menjawabnya.

"Hal-"

 _"Jimin hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuungggggg!"_

"A-astaga!"

Jimin reflek menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya begitu mendengar suara nyaring Jungkook disana.

"Kau mengagetkanku," keluh Jimin saat ponsel kembali menempel di telinganya. Bukannya meminta maaf, Jungkook malah merajuk manja.

 _"Kenapa hyung tak membalas pesankuuuuuu?!"_

"A-ahh itu- aku baru saja mau membalasnya, tapi kau lebih dulu menelpon. Jadi-"

 _"Tidak mau tahu! Balas pesanku dulu, nanti aku menelpon lagi. Kutunggu!"_

Sambungan telepon terputus, membuat Jimin menatap layar ponselnya dengan tak percaya "Astaga, anak itu..."

Tak mau Jungkook merajuk lagi seperti tadi, ia pun mengetik balasan pesan berupa sapaan selamat pagi. Tak lama setelahnya, Jungkook kembali menelpon.

"Sudah?" Tanya Jimin malas

 _"Hm. Nah begitu dong! Tidak baik tahu mengabaikan sapaan orang~ apalagi dari anak tampan sepertiku..."_ Celoteh Jungkook disana

Jimin hanya memutar bola matanya, lalu duduk. Menunggu Seokjin yang belum kembali juga.

 _"Hyung?"_

"Hm..." Jimin membalas Jungkook dengan gumaman

 _"Apa hari ini kau sibuk?"_

"Memangnya kenapa?"

 _"Jangan jawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan lagi!"_

"Ck." Jimin berdecak pelan. Serba salah juga bicara dengan anak SMA. Perasaan Donghyuck tidak begini? Jungkook memang spesies aneh.

"Aku ada kuliah. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanyanya mencoba sabar

 _"Oh~ kuliah ya. Jadi kau tidak akan datang kesini?"_

"Ne?"

 _"Junghyun hyung pagi-pagi sekali sudah tak ada. Aku jadi tak ada teman bertengkar-"_

"Yah!"

 _"Ng~ maksudku tak ada teman bicara. Jadi, Jimin hyung tak bisa datang?"_

Jimin hendak menjawab, tapi Seokjin tiba-tiba muncul dan duduk ditempat biasa. Itu artinya mereka akan segera sarapan.

"Uhm, Jungkook-ah, Aku mau sarapan. nanti ku telepon balik deh, ya? Sekarang-"

 _"Jangan!"_

"Ha?"

 _"Jangan dimatikan! H-hyung pakai earphone saja, jadi bisa tetap mendengarku bicara. Aku kesepiaaaaaaan~"_

"..." Jimin diam menimbang-nimbang, tak tega juga. Diliriknya Seokjin yang tengah menatapnya seolah berkata hentikan-teleponmu-dan-cepat-sarapan!.

"Baiklah. Tapi jika aku tak membalas ucapanmu kau jangan marah ya?"

 _"Oke-oke!"_

Akhirnya Jimin merogoh tasnya, lalu mengambil earphone. Kemudian memasangkan itu di kedua telinganya.

"Siapa? Min Yoongi?" Seokjin bertanya, Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan. Ohiya, Hoseok hyung tadi mencarimu. Sepertinya ada yang ingin dibicarakan." Kata Jimin memberitahu

"Ah, benarkah? Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Sudah berangkat..." Jawab Jimin lesu, teringat perkataan Hoseok tadi.

"Oh, tak apa. Nanti kutemui dia di kantor."

"Hm. tapi...pergelangan tangan Hoseok hyung sepertinya terluka. Apa Jin hyung tahu karena apa?"

Seokjin sedikit terkejut, namun berusaha agar terlihat biasa saja.

"Ng~ hanya luka biasa. Sudah, cepat sarapan!"

Untunglah Jimin langsung menurut.

Diam-diam, Jungkook mendengarkan suara Jimin dijauh sana. Rasa ingin tahunya pun langsung muncul.

 _"Hyung hyung hyuungg~ Kau sedang bicara dengan siapa? Hyungmu?"_

"Hm."

 _"Hoseok ituuu, hyungmu juga?"_

"Hm." Jimin mengiyakan selagi mengunyah.

 _"Wah! apa rasanya punya dua kakak? Aku punya satu saja, dikekang luar biasa. Apalagi sejak aku sakit. Junghyun hyung itu menyebalkan! Kolot sekali."_

"..." Jimin masih mengunyah, tak berniat membalas. Tapi dalam hati ia menjawab. Hyungnya memang dua, tapi yang berlaku seperti hyung dan mau dipanggil hyung hanya satu saja. Dia juga yang memperhatikannya. Tidak sampai mengekang, hanya memang sedikit menyebalkan jika sudah cerewet soal kesehatan. Dia, Seokjin yang kini ada didekatnya.

 _"Jimin hyung?!"_ Suara Jungkook terdengar lagi.

"Hm,"

 _"Hey, kau sedang mengunyah ya? Kau sarapan apa? Aku disini hanya diberi bubur dan sup hambar setiap hari. Cih, mereka tidak pandai memasak!"_

"..."

 _"Tapi omong-omong, kau terdengar sexy saat mengunyah-"_

"Uhuk !"

Seokjin tersentak saat adiknya itu tiba-tiba tersedak, lalu buru-buru meminum airnya.

"Bisakah kau matikan dulu teleponnya? Makan yang benar!" Hardiknya kemudian, dan Jimin hanya bisa meminta maaf.

 _"Uh? Hyung? Kau tersedak ya? Duh, maaf-maaf. Aku hanya bicara jujur kok jika kau itu-"_

"Diamlah Jeon Jungkook, atau kumatikan teleponnya!" Gertak Jimin, serius. Dan Jungkook langsung tak bisa berkutik.

"Eh-jangan! Baiklah aku diam."

Seokjin hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat adiknya itu. Dengan siapa sebenarnya dia bicara? Bukan sepenting Min Yoongi, tapi sampai mau mengenakan earphone selagi makan begitu.

Aneh sekali.

* * *

"Aku ada kegiatan hingga sore, Jungkook-a. Akan kukabari lagi jika sempat. Lagipula operasimu kan minggu depan?!"

 _"Tapi aku merindukanmuuuu!"_

Lagi-lagi Jimin hanya memutar bola matanya saja mendengar nada merajuk dari Jungkook. Sedari tadi sambungan telepon tak terputus sedikitpun. Untunglah dia menurut, diam sampai Jimin menyelesaikan makannya. Dan kini, Jimin sedang berjalan menuju pintu utama dengan earphone yang masih melekat ditelinga, lengkap dengan Jungkook yang terus mengoceh. Anak itu _keukeuh_ meminta Jimin datang ke Rumah Sakit hari ini.

 _"Hyung?! Mau ya? Datang ya? Ayolaaaaaah~"_

Jimin tak menjawab, dan hanya mempercepat jalannya. Dia harus segera mengejar waktu atau jika tidak, ia akan ketinggalan bis nanti.

 _"Kalau hyung tak datang, aku tak mau melakukan operasi!"_ Ancam Jungkook, membuat Jimin tertawa mengejek.

"Aigoo~ ancaman macam apa itu? Jadi kau sudah lupa janjimu pada Dokter Park untuk melakukan operasi kalau sudah dapat nomorku? Sekarang kau bahkan menghubungiku sesukamu, mana boleh kau mau melanggar janji begitu?! Dasar anak nakal!"

 _"Masa bodoh! Yang penting kan aku sudah dapat nomormu,"_

"Oh baiklah aku akan ganti nomor." Jimin balik mengancam seraya menutup pintu utama rumahnya.

 _"Dan aku akan menerormu di bis, lalu membuntutimu hingga rumah. Kau lihat saja!"_

Dia berhenti sebentar, berjongkok untuk membenarkan tali sepatunya "Ya Tuhan- Jungkook, apa kau benar-benar anak SMA?! " Lalu berdiri dan melangkah lagi.

 _"Pokoknya aku akan tetap melilit Jimin hyung!"_

"Memangnya kau pikir dirimu ular?"

 _"Iya. Ular berbisa. Aku akan menggigitmu dan bisa ku akan meracunimu. Menjalar, hingga ke otak. Jadi setiap hari hanya aku yang selalu ada dipikiranmu!"_

"Yaampun, kau ini-"

 _"Ya habisnya Jimin hyung jahat! Menjengukku sebentar saja apa sulitnya? Kita bahkan baru berkenalan singkat, aku mau bertemu denganmu lagiiii~ tak mau tahu! Hyung-harus-datang-hari-ini! Aku akan menunggumu sampai malam."_

"Ck. Baiklah-baiklah. Akan kuusahakan." Akhirnya Jimin menyerah. Bicara dengan anak semacam Jungkook takkan ada habisnya jika terus diladeni.

 _"Nah~ begitu kan enak. Jadi daritadi kita tak perlu berdebat!"_

"..."

Jimin tak membalas. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Suga dan Hoseok nampak tengah bicara tak jauh darinya.

Ada dua pertanyaan dalam benaknya.

Pertama, sedang apa Suga disini? Bukankah dia tak berkata akan menjemput?

Kedua, kenapa tunangannya itu nampak serius sekali bahkan hingga memegang bahu Hoseok?

Jimin mencoba untuk mencuri dengar pembicaraan keduanya, namun anak SMA di teleponnya itu terus saja mengoceh.

 _"Jimin hyung?"_

"..."

 _"Halooo~ hyung, kau masih disana?"_

"..."

 _"Jawablah Jim-"_

"Yoongi hyung? Hoseok hyung?"

Dilihatnya Suga menurunkan tangan dari bahu Hoseok, lalu menatap dirinya dengan terkejut. Sementara Hoseok hanya diam tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"...Jimin...?" Ucap Suga pelan

Jimin menatap mereka dengan bingung, hendak mendekat sebelum ia ingat teleponnya dengan Jungkook masih tersambung.

 _"Hyung-"_

"Nanti aku hubungi lagi, Jungkook-a." Katanya pelan, mematikan sambungan, lalu mencabut earphone dari kedua telinganya. Tak perduli Jungkook akan mengomel disana.

Dengan segera Jimin berjalan mendekati Suga dan Hoseok yang masih mematung.

.

.

.

Suga spontan menurunkan kedua tangannya dari bahu Hoseok, lalu menoleh pada Jimin dengan wajah tegang. Hoseok didekatnya tak memberi respon dan ekspresi yang begitu berarti. Hah, namja itu sekedar merubah posisi pun tidak.

"Jimin...?"

Panggilnya pelan, mengutuk suaranya yang sedikit bergetar.

Jimin mendekati mereka dengan wajah bingung. Dalam hati Suga menerka-nerka, apakah Jimin mendengar semua pembicaraannya dengan Hoseok tadi? Jika iya, bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan? Demi Tuhan, semalam ia baru berjanji akan bersikap baik dan takkan menyakiti tunangannya itu. Masalah ini tentu akan ia jelaskan, tapi bukan sekarang waktunya.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?"

Pertanyaan yang Jimin lontarkan sontak membuat Suga melirik Hoseok lewat ujung matanya. Takut Hoseok akan mengatakan sesuatu yang berbahaya dari mulutnya. Sial, bahkan dia masih memandangi Suga dengan tatapan seperti tadi. Seolah tengah menerawang sesuatu. Akan mencurigakan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"Jimin-a, kami hanya-"

"Hoseok hyung!"

Hoseok tiba-tiba melangkah pergi sebelum Suga menyelesaikan ucapannya. Diam-diam Suga menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Lalu menoleh lagi pada Jimin yang masih menatap hyungnya yang pergi tanpa menoleh atau mengucap sepatah kata pun.

"Jimin-a," Suga memegang bahu Jimin pelan, membuat anak itu segera menoleh. "Nggg~ kau jangan salah paham. kami tadi hanya-"

"Sejak kapan Yoongi hyung datang?"

"Hm?"

"Ku kira kau tidak akan menjemputku."

Awalnya Suga terdiam sejenak. Jimin malah menanyakan hal lain, apa itu artinya dia tak mendengar apapun? Simpulkan saja begitu.

"A-ah, Kejutan!" Jawab Suga sebisa mungkin terlihat ceria. Memang benar, dia datang pagi ini ingin memberi kejutan untuk Jimin.

"Ha?" Namun tunangannya itu masih mengerjap dengan bingung. Tampak sekali tak terbiasanya dengan perubahan Suga.

"Sudahlah~ ayo berangkat!"

Suga pun segera menarik Jimin menuju mobilnya.

Tanpa menyadari dijauh sana Seokjin menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan.

" _Situasi macam apa ini_...?"

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan, Jimin hanya memandang keluar walau diam-diam dia melirik Suga yang tengah menyetir. Sebenarnya, dalam hati ia memekik kegirangan. Suga menjemputnya? Oh tunggu. Memberinya kejutan! Lelaki itu datang bahkan tanpa Jimin minta. Biasanya, dipaksa sekeras apapun tunangannya itu akan menolak dengan alasan pekerjaan. Tapi lihat sekarang?

Ya Tuhan!

 _Dia benar-benar berusaha untuk berubah_. Gumam Jimin dalam hati.

"Kenapa diam saja?"

"Ne?!" Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan, menoleh pada Suga disampingnya.

"Kau tak senang aku beri kejutan?" Tanya Suga lagi, sesekali meliriknya.

Jimin tertegun sepersekian detik. Wah! Suga mengajaknya bicara? Biasanya dia akan diam sepanjang perjalanan, jika mengeluarkan suara pun hanya seperlunya saja bahkan terkesan tak niat.

"Atau, kau masih memikirkan yang tadi? Sungguh Jimin, aku dengan Hoseok itu-"

"Eh, bukan. Bukan karena itu. Sudahlah, mengobrol saja apa salahnya? Aku senang jika kau akrab dengan keluargaku." ujar Jimin sambil tersenyum, dan Suga benar-benar merasa lega karenanya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Ngg~ itu...tentu saja karena aku senang~" jawab Jimin pelan. Sangat pelan diakhir kalimat membuat Suga menaikkan satu alis.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Aku senang, Yoongi hyung." Ulangnya sambil tersenyum.

Suga membalasnya "Syukurlah."

"Kupikir hyung ada schedule hari ini?"

"Memang ada. Pemotretan dan berlatih hingga sore. Mempersiapkan album baru." Ungkap Suga tanpa menatap Jimin.

"Uh? Kalau begitu kenapa repot-repot menjemputku? Nanti kau terlambat..." ujar Jimin khawatir.

Suga tertawa kecil mendengarnya, lalu menoleh.

"Tidak akan. Kau tenang saja Jiminie."

"Uh? A-ah... begitu ya. Yasudah. Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu."

Pungkasnya, lalu kembali memandang keluar. Diam-diam dia merasa gugup mendengar panggilan **Jiminie** dari Suga. Jimin berani bersumpah, jika orang lain yang memanggilnya begitu akan terasa biasa saja. Tapi jika Suga? Dia-

Hah bagaimana mengatakannya?

Ponsel dalam genggamannya berdering. Bukan hanya Jimin yang terkejut, tapi Suga juga.

"Boleh, aku angkat telepon?" Tanya Jimin hati-hati.

Suga mengangguk saja tanpa ambil pusing. Lucu sekali, mengangkat telepon saja sampai meminta iz-

"Ya Jungkook-a?

-Tunggu.

Apa? Siapa? Suga menoleh dengan menaikkan satu alisnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia menyesal memberikan izin? Siapa itu Jungkook?

Apakah dia...pasien yang-

Oh, tolong . Perasaan semacam _ini_ kembali lagi dan Suga sungguh tak suka.

"Maaf. Iya-iya, tapi aku tak janji ya? Kalau hari ini aku tak mengabari berarti aku tak bisa. Yah! Besok-besok kan bisa? Hey apa kau lupa aku kan berjanji padamu minggu depan? Kenapa kau memaksa bertemu sekarang sih?"

"..." Suga masih terdiam mendengar tunangannya bercakap-cakap dengan orang bernama Jungkook itu.

"Iya Jungkook iya. Yasudah, aku mau kuliah dulu. Iyaaaa. Yaampun anak ini!"

Jimin pun menyudahi percakapannya dan segera memasukkan ponselnya itu kedalam tas. Sesekali menggerutu pelan.

Suga memperhatikannya dengan lekat.

"Siapa?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Hm? itu-"

"Jungkook? Siapa dia? Apa pasien yang pernah kau temui di Rumah Sakit tempo hari?" Tebak Suga

Jimin spontan mengangguk "Iya dia pas-" namun detik berikutnya dia tersadar sesuatu. "...tunggu, darimana Yoongi hyung tahu?"

 **Skak**.

"A-ah... itu-memangnya dia siapa? Teman kuliahmu?" Tanya Suga berusaha tak terlihat gugup. Sial, dia hampir tertangkap basah membuntuti Jimin waktu itu.

"Kuliah? Bukan. Dia masih SMA."

"SMA? Lalu bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya?"

"Kami...beberapa kali naik bis yang sama. Itu sa-"

"Apa? Bis?"

Jimin mengangguk pelan. Sedikit merasa aneh juga karena Suga seperti tengah menginterogasinya begini. Dan keanehan itu semakin terasa saat Suga berkata ;

"Mulai besok dan seterusnya, kau akan ku antar jemput. Jangan naik bis lagi!"

"Ha? Tapi kan-"

"Jika ingin kemana-mana hubungi aku!"

"Kalau kau sib-"

"Demi Tuhan Park Jimin, bisakah kau menurut saja?!"

Suga secara tidak sadar menggertak Jimin hingga anak itu berkedip kaget.

"Ah, maaf. Maksudku-kan supir di rumahmu juga bukan hanya seorang, kenapa selalu naik bis sih? Aku hanya... khawatir saja padamu."

"..."

"Park Jimin? Kau mendengarku kan?"

"Uhm? I-iya."

"Jangan naik bis lagi. Ah, dan juga, jangan terlalu sering berhubungan dengan orang yang tak benar-benar kau kenal. Mengerti?"

"Hm, Aku mengerti, Hyungie."

Lagi-lagi Jimin dibuat kebingungan. Yoongi-nya ini sebenarnya kenapa? Kekhawatirannya berlebihan sekali.

Tak beda, Suga pun diam-diam merasa aneh pada sikapnya sendiri. Dia bahkan tak tahu siapa itu Jungkook. Tapi mendengar Jimin berbicara dengan anak itu di telepon saja sudah membuatnya tak nyaman begini. Apalagi jika membiarkannya bertemu di Bis setiap hari? Memang hanya sebentar. Tapi bukan tidak mungkin kan Si Jungkook-Jungkook itu suka pada tunangannya? Oh dia masih SMA, pasti perilakunya sangat labil. Terlihat dari cara Jimin bicara dengannya tadi, seolah pusing akan permintaannya yang selalu harus dituruti.

"Yoongi hyung?!" sesaat kemudian Jimin memanggilnya

"Ada apa?"

"Berhenti disini saja."

Suga mengerutkan dahi. ini bahkan masih jauh dari gerbang utama kampus.

"Kenapa memang?"

"Ha? uhm...kan biasanya juga begitu? Tak usah sampai gerbang, nanti orang lain curiga."

Ujar Jimin, membuat Suga mengerem mobilnya pelan. Sedikit merasa bersalah juga karena selama ini dia selalu memperlakukan Jimin seperti itu. Menyuruhnya keluar bahkan saat belum sampai. Sekarang Jimin sudah terbiasa, tapi Suga malah merasa sakit.

"Aku turun ya?" Jimin melepas sabuk pengamannya dan hendak membuka pintu mobil, tapi Suga mencegah dengan menjegal tangannya.

"Tunggu!"

Jimin berbalik. "Hn? Oh iya,aku belum bilang terimakasih. Maaf. terimakasih ya Yoon-"

"Kau marah?" Tanya Suga memotong seraya menatap Jimin serius.

"Ha?"

"kuperlakukan seperti itu selama ini, tidakkah kau marah padaku?"

Pertanyaan itu malah membuat Jimin mengedipkan mata dengan bingung yang kentara. Sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda marah atau kecewa seperti yang Suga kira.

"Kenapa aku harus mar-"

"Kau itu punya emosi tidak sih?! Apa benar kau manusia?" Suga kembali melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuat Jimin bertambah heran.

"Yoongi hyung, serius, sebenarnya ada apa sih denganmu?"

Suga jadi bertambah gemas mendengarnya.

"Oh my God, kau ini..."

Lalu menarik tengkuk tunangannya itu agar mendekat.

"Huh? Ungghhh-"

* * *

"Astaga, Yoon Jeonghan tutup matamu!"

"Hah? Yah Sekooooppp! Lepassss~"

Jeonghan nemekik dan berusaha melepaskan telapak tangan Seungcheol yang menutup matanya.

"Choi Seungcheol! Ih! Lepaskaaan~"

Seungcheol tak menggubris. Dia malah menenggelamkan Jeonghan kedalam pelukannya. Matanya masih menatap pemandangan yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

 _Yaampun, untung tidak ada orang lain disini. Min Suga itu ternyata benar-benar pervert!_ Rutuk Seungcheol dalam hati.

Oh terang saja, yang ia lihat sekarang adalah Min Suga dan Jimin, sahabatnya sedang-

 _Hah apa tidak ada tempat selain mobil?! Yang benar saja!_ Lanjut Seungcheol menggerutu.

"Tsk! Choi Seungcheol! Lepas tidak?!, atau aku akan-"

"Tuh, sudah. Dasar berisik!"

"Huaaah?! OMG OMG OMG! Itu Jimini dan Min-"

"Ssst!" Seungcheol menempelkan telunjuknya dibibir Jeonghan. Meredam jeritan yang bisa saja keluar dari mulut kekasihnya itu.

"Yaampun, Seungcheol-ie Seungcheol-ie! Lihat, apa yang mereka lakukan?!" Bisik Jeonghan gemas, membuat Seungcheol memutar bola matanya. Hanya melihat Suga mencium kelopak mata Jimin saja kekasihnya sudah seheboh itu, apalagi kalau Seungcheol tak menutup matanya tadi? Bisa-bisa dia-

hah sudahlah.

"YaTuhan~ Suga hyung itu romantis sekaliiii~" Jeonghan berucap dengan ekspresi berlebihan, membuat Seungcheol lagi-lagi memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku juga bisa lebih hot dari itu." Katanya.

Jeonghan spontan mendelik tajam "Bedakan antara hot dengan pervert ya Choi Seungcheol. Kau itu mesum, tak ada romantis-romantisnya sama sekali!"

"Whahah, tapi kau menikmatinya kan- aduh! Sakit!" Pekik Seungcheol saat Jeonghan memukul punggungnya sekuat tenaga.

"Kau dan Suga hyung itu jelas beda. Ah~ beruntungnya Jimini~~~"

"Yah, sejak kapan Min Suga menjadi hyungmu?"

"Tentu saja sejak dia adalah tunangan Jimin- Oh! Park Jiminiiii~~~!"

Jeonghan melambaikan tangannya dengan riang saat melihat Jimin tengah berjalan kearah mereka.

"Kalian sedang apa disini?" Tanya Jimin begitu sampai dihadapan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan.

"Tentu saja melihat-uhuk!"

"Menunggumu. Kami sedang menunggumu disini. Ayo masuk?!"

Seungcheol pun _merangkul_ leher Jeonghan dengan 'erat', lalu membawanya berjalan. Walau merasa sedikit aneh, namun Jimin tak mau ambil pusing. Ia pun mengikuti langkah kedua sahabatnya, sesekali melihat ke belakang. Mobil Suga sudah menjauh. Diam-diam ia melambaikan lima jarinya sambil tersenyum.

Didalam mobil sana, Suga tertawa kecil melihat pantulan dari spion.

"Have a nice day..."

Namun, sejurus kemudian ia kembali teringat pada pembicarannya dengan Hoseok beberapa saat lalu. Seketika air mukanya berubah. Jimin sepolos itu, mana bisa Suga langsung to the point berkata ' _Sebenarnya aku dan Hoseok pernah-'_

Oh, cukup. Itu akan menyakitinya.

Masih dengan menatap spionnya, Suga berkata dalam hati.

 _ **"Mungkin ini sulit untuk dilihat dari sudut manapun. Pengakuan cintaku terdengar janggal dan terkesan dipaksakan. Tapi sungguh, aku bukan lagi berada disisimu karena dua hal itu. Bukan demi harta, bukan juga demi membuatnya cemburu dan tersiksa. Karena iya, aku sedang pelan-pelan menerimamu. seperti inilah caraku. Dan kuharap kau juga begitu. aku akan berusaha, takkan menyakitimu lagi, Jimini..."**_

Yah , kita lihat saja **nanti**.

* * *

"Whoa~ Jadi benar dia tadi mengantarmu?" Tanya Jeonghan kesekian kali.

"Iya. Ssst~ jangan bicara terlalu keras!" Jimin menjawab seraya memperingatkan.

"Hm, arraseo. Huft, beruntungnya Jimini..." balas Jeonghan nampak iri.

Saat ini mereka bertiga tengah berkumpul ditempat 'biasa'. Duduk di rerumputan taman kampus. Bedanya, kali ini Jeonghan bukan tengah menikmati jaringan WiFi, melainkan merecoki Jimin dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Apalagi jika bukan Min Suga.

Fanboying mode : **ON**.

Dia bahkan sampai melupakan Seungcheol yang sedari tadi hanya menatap dan mendengarkannya dengan malas. Coba hitung, sudah berapa kali Jeonghan berkata _'Betapa beruntungnya dirimu, Jimini~~'_ ?

Oh tentu saja Seungcheol cemburu. Memangnya kurang beruntung apa dia bagi Jeonghan?

Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya malas disini. Diam-diam Seungcheol teringat pembicaraan Suga dan Jimin di toilet tempo dulu. Saat berita pertunangan itu mencuat dan dengan seenak hatinya Suga bantah. Betapa kasar perkataannya di toilet, segalanya masih membekas jelas diingatan Seungcheol. Tapi mungkin tidak bagi Jeonghan. Dia pasti sudah lupa. Makanya anak itu terus merasa iri pada Jimin.

"Jimini-Jimini, aku punya semua mini album dan poster ROCKMANTIC! Terutama Min Suga. Banyaaaak sekali. Kalau aku mau minta tanda tangannya, boleh kan Chim?"

"Nggg~ bagaimana ya-"

"Bolehlah Chim yaaaa?!" Pinta Jeonghan memelas. ia bahkan menyender manja dibahu sahabatnya itu. Jimin tertawa geli, lalu mengangguk.

"Hm. Akan kuusahakan."

Tebaklah betapa riangnya reaksi Jeonghan sekarang. Benar-benar Fanboy. lama-lama Seungcheol gerah juga.

"Yatuhan~ Yoon Jeonghan, bisakah kau berhenti menjadi fanboy jika ada aku?!" Protesnya sambil menarik Jeonghan agar menjauh dari Jimin. Kekasihnya itu malah mencibir.

"Cemburu bilang saja Sekooopppp~~~"

"Hah?"

"Lihat deh Jim, beginilah kalau dia sedang cemburu. tak mau mengaku." Adunya pada Jimin yang lagi-lagi hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa kecil.

"Haha~" Seungcheol tertawa garing "...memangnya hanya kau yang bisa Fanboying begitu? Minggir! Aku mau dekat Jimin!"

"Eh- eh! Yah Choi Seungcheol! Pelan-pelan!"

Seungcheol pun menyeret Jeonghan menjauh, lalu menempati posisinya. Jadi sekarang Seungcheol lah yang duduk ditengah-tengah. Jeonghan hanya berkomat-kamit tak jelas. _Apa-apaan dia_.

"Maksudmu kau mau Fanboying pada Jimin begitu? Kau pikir aku akan cemburu?"

Seungcheol tak perduli, dan memilih bicara dengan Jimin.

"Jimin-a?"

"Hm?"

"Pinjam ponselmu?" Pinta Seungcheol kali ini. Jimin menurut saja walau bingung. Ia mengambil ponsel dari tasnya.

"Ini. Mau apa ?" Tanyanya.

Seungcheol tak menjawab. dia malah mengeluarkan ponselnya juga dari saku. Kemudian merogoh sesuatu dari tasnya. Jeonghan dan Jimin hanya memperhatikan dengan diam.

"Nah! Selesaaaai~" Serunya girang. Dia baru saja memasangkan Flipcover berwarna Biru Shappire polos pada ponselnya dan ponsel Jimin. Sebut saja _mereka_ kembar.

"Ini untukmu." Kata Seungcheol sambil menyerahkan ponsel Jimin

"Whoah~ warnanya cantik. Untuk ponselku?"

Seungcheol mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya untukku dan si cerewet di sampingku ini. Tapi katanya dia lebih suka warna hijau, yasudahlah. Sayang jika flipcovernya kubuang. kau suka?"

"Suka." Jimin mengangguk antusias "Terimakasih ya. Tapi...Jeonghan tak marah kan?" Tanya Jimin hati-hati pada Jeonghan yang nampak diam saja dari tadi.

"Ha? T-tidak kok Jimini. Hanya flipcover saja kenapa harus marah?"

"Ya barangkali kau cemburu gitu?!" Seungcheol menyela, dan Jeonghan malah tertawa hambar.

"Aku? Cemburu pada flipcover? Kau pasti bercanda."

Seungcheol hendak membalas ucapan pacarnya itu, namun sebuah suara tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Scoups hyung!"

Jimin dan Seungcheol menoleh, tapi tidak dengan Jeonghan. Seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan beanie merah berjalan kearah mereka. Seungcheol pun segera berdiri.

"Hai! oh, halo Jimin hyung, Jeonghan hyung!" Sapanya begitu sampai didekat mereka. Jimin membalas dengan senyum. Lain dengan Jeonghan yang memasang wajah flatnya.

"Oh, Wonwoo. Ada apa?"

Namja bernama Wonwoo itu tersenyum "Nanti sore jadi kan latihan bersamaku?" Tanyanya.

Seungcheol mengangguk cepat "Tentu saja!"

"Baguslah. Kukira akan absen semua. Mingyu dan Hansol tidak akan datang. Uhm, tapi hyung, aku harus pulang dulu sebentar. Ada sesuatu yang harus ku ambil dirumah. Tak apa kan menungguku?"

"Ohahaha, tak apa. Aku akan menunggu. Oh atau mau kuantar pulang dulu nanti?" Tawar Seungcheol

"Kau mau mengantarku?"

"Hm. Tapi aku tidak bawa mobil. Naik motor tak masalah kan?"

Wonwoo tersenyum senang dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih ya Seungcheol-ie hyung!"

"Hey, kita kan teman lama. Tak usah canggung begitu."

Dua namja itu tertawa bersama.

Jimin yang masih duduk menatap Seungcheol dan Wonwoo serta Jeonghan bergantian.

Maaf, tapi Jimin mati-matian menahan tawanya sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Jeonghan nampak sekali tak sukanya melihat perbincangan Wonwoo dan sang kekasih. Anak itu bahkan secara tak sadar meremas-remas rumput didekatnya.

" _Yaampun, apa dia sedang cemburu_...?" batin Jimin.

* * *

Peluncuran album semakin dekat. Begitupun dengan Konser pertama mereka, ROCKMANTIC. Sekarang nyaris pukul 16.00, itu artinya mereka berempat sudah berlatih kurang lebih selama 4 jam. Tanpa henti. 4 jam sebelumnya, mereka sempat melakukan pemotretan dan interview untuk salah satu majalah.

Jelas, kini semuanya luar biasa kelelahan. Wheein terlihat tengah menenggak minumannya dengan tak sabar. Menyanyi berjam-jam membuat tenggorokannya serasa kering. Dowoon tiba-tiba merangsek kearahnya lalu merebut botol milik Wheein. Sang empunya sempat protes namun terlalu lelah untuk mengomel, jadilah dia mengalah dan mengambil minum yang baru.

Lain Wheein dan Dowoon, lain pula Mina yang malah sibuk memperhatikan Suga. Gula nya itu segera mengemas barang-barangnya tak lama setelah menghabiskan satu botol minum. Nampak buru-buru sekali.

"Gula," Mina berdiri lalu menghampiri Suga yang masih sibuk memasukan handuknya kedalam tas.

"Hm?" Sugamenoleh dan tersenyum.

"Kau mau langsung pulang?" Tanya Mina, dan Suga nampak berpikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Kenapa?" Dia bertanya balik sambil menarik retsleting tasnya. Lalu menyampirkannya di kedua bahu.

"Ngg~ aku...sebenarnya mau mengajak gula ke suatu tempat." Jawab Mina sedikit ragu.

"Kemana?"

"Hm-aku masih belum menentukan. Tapi kalau gula tak bisa ya-"

"Memangnya dalam rangka apa kau mengajakku keluar?"

"Karena gula sudah mengajariku membuat lagu? Yah, Walau awalnya aku sedikit kurang puas dengan hasilnya, tapi begitu tadi kita coba mainkan ternyata lumayan juga. Dan itu berkatmu, gula. jadi-"

"Jadi kau mau mentraktirku?"

Mina mengangguk, dan Suga tertawa pelan.

"Aku senang dengan ajakanmu. Tapi maaf, aku benar-benar harus pulang sekarang." Ucapan Suga sedikit membuat raut wajah Mina tak senang. Namun Suga dengan cepat menepuk pundaknya sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

"Hey Mina-ya,"

"Hm?"

"Lagumu bagus. Two thumbs up!" Suga kini mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya. "Lagu kalian semua bagus, dan aku senang. Itu semua berkat usaha kalian masing-masing. Jadi, kau tak perlu repot-repot mentraktirku. Segera pulang saja, siapkan energi untuk latihan besok."

"..."

"Kalian juga, Dowoon-a, Wheein-a?"

"Siap leader-nim!" Jawab mereka serempak. Sementara Mina hanya mengangguk paham.

"Aku mengerti, gula."

"Yasudah, aku duluan ya? Sampai jumpa besok!" Tukas Suga lalu keluar dari ruangan ini.

Mina kembali duduk didekat dua rekannya yang lain.

"Whoah, tidakkah menurut kalian Suga hyung aneh?" Tanya Dowoon tiba-tiba.

"Aneh? aneh bagaimana maksudmu?" Wheein menanggapi.

"Yaa aneh. Setahuku, dia itu sangat gila latihan. Jadwal latihan sudah habis pun dia biasanya tetap disini. Datang paling pertama, dan pulang paling terakhir. Tapi sekarang? Oh aku jadi curiga..." Penuturan sang drummer membuat suasana menjadi hening. Kedua rekannya juga sama-sama merasakan hal itu.

"Kau benar, Woon-a..."

"iya kan Wheein-a? Tapi... kira-kira kenapa ya?"

"Nggg~"

"Apa dia punya pacar?"

"Ha?"

"Whoa! Jangan-jangan benar rumor pertun-"

"akh! Tidak-tidak! Aku tidak mau berprasangka buruk terhadap leaderku sendiri. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak Yoon Dowoon!" Wheein tidak mau melanjutkan perbincangan semacam ini dan akhirnya memilih meneguk minumannya lagi.

Mina yang diam sedari tadi, kini menggumam dalam hati.

 _'Jangan-jangan pertunangan itu benar adanya...?'_

.

.

.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, Lee Jaehwan diam-diam berdiri didepan pintu ruangan ini. Celahnya sedikit terbuka, memungkinkan Jaehwan bisa mendengar semua percakapan dari ruangan yang sebenarnya kedap suara itu. Pelaku yang ceroboh menutup pintu dengan tak rapat, kini tengah berjalan menjauh tanpa sadar sama sekali jika CEO nya memperhatikan sedari tadi. Anak itu melangkah dengan cepat, sedangkan matanya tak lepas dari layar ponsel, nampak sibuk mengetik sesuatu. Jaehwan perlahan melangkah satu demi satu. Menjauhi ruang latihan, sambil bermonolog pelan.

"Mencurigakan. Benar, mencurigakan."

 **Tap...Tap...Tap~**

"...pembohong tetaplah pembohong. Pembangkang takkan semudah itu menurut. Bukannya bersyukur masih tetap ku pungut dan ku terbitkan, kau malah semakin menjadi. Kali ini, apalagi yang kau sembunyikan Min Yoongi?"

Jaehwan mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya.

Menghubungi seseorang.

"Ikuti kemana dia pergi!"

* * *

 **From: Yoongihyungie~**

 **Jimin-ie, aku menunggumu ditempat biasa.**

Hari ini Jimin pulang sedikit lebih sore dari biasanya. ada beberapa kegiatan yang harus dia ikuti. Setelah semua itu usai, Jimin segera beranjak keluar dari area kampus. Saat itu juga ia menerima SMS dari tunangannya. Dari gerbang utama sini, ia dapat melihat sebuah mobil terparkir. Mobil yang amat ia kenal.

Disana, Min Yoongi menunggu. Ditempat ia biasa menyuruh Jimin turun sebelum sampai di gerbang. Dengan senyum mengembang, Jimin berjalan cepat, menghampiri tunangannya.

.

.

.

 **Tok tok tok!**

Kaca mobil terbuka perlahan, dan benar Suga ada didalamnya. Bukannya masuk, Jimin malah menyapa tunangannya itu dari luar .

"Hai! Yoongi hyung sudah lama menunggu?" Tanyanya. Suga menggelengkan kepala. "Memangnya pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

Kali ini Suga terkekeh "Kalau belum, mana bisa aku ada disini?"

"Ha? Oh iya..."

"Yasudah, naik cepat."

Jimin menurut, lantas membuka pintu mobil Suga, dan duduk disampingnya seperti biasa. Dilepasnya tas yang sedari tadi ia pakai, meletakkan ponselnya di dashboard, untuk kemudian mengenakan sabuk pengaman, dan berakhir dengan memeluk tasnya sendiri.

Diam-diam Suga memperhatikan gerak-gerik tunangannya itu dengan senyum tertahan. Tak lama kemudian ia melajukan mobilnya.

"Terimakasih ya..." ucap Jimin beberapa saat kemudian.

Suga menoleh sebentar "aku bahkan belum mengantarmu hingga rumah, kenapa hobi sekali bilang terimakasih?"

Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Nggg~ aku hanya merasa tak enak saja. Kau pasti lelah seharian ini, dan sekarang malah menjemputku." Ujarnya.

Suga terkekeh lagi, lalu satu tangannya beralih untuk mengusak rambut Jimin sejenak sambil berkata.

"Tak masalah, Jimin-ie."

Jimin tertegun sejenak.

"A-ah... begitu ya. Syukurlah jika tak apa-apa."

Jimin yang baru pertama kali diperlakukan seperti itu pun memilih untuk bungkam dan memalingkan pandangannya keluar. Suga berubah tanpa ia duga, dari kasar menjadi lembut begini membuat Jimin tak terbiasa dan jadi gugup sendiri. _Ini terlalu cepat._ Ia bahkan tetap menutup mulutnya hingga Suga kembali bersuara. Lampu lalu lintas tengah berwarna merah, jadi dia lebih leluasa untuk bicara sambil menatap Jimin.

"Hey,"

"Hm?" Jimin menoleh, mendapati Suga yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kita kaku sekali ya?"

"..."

Tiba-tiba Suga meraih satu tangan Jimin yang tengah memeluk tasnya. Lalu mengaitkan lima jari mereka masing-masing.

"Tanganmu dingin. Oh, atau ACnya terlalu dingin?" Suga bertanya, dan Jimin spontan menggelengkan kepala.

"T-tidak. Tidak hyung..."

Demi Tuhan, tangannya memang dingin tapi percayalah dalam dirinya panas tak karuan entah kenapa.

"Hm. Kalau begitu apa kau gugup?"

"Ne?!"

"Tak apa, aku juga."

"..."

"Makanya, ayo belajar lebih dekat. aku juga sedang mencoba..." katanya, sambil mengeratkan tautan mereka.

Lampu sudah hijau, dan Suga melanjutkan menyetir dengan satu tangan saja. Jimin masih diam untuk beberapa saat. Menatap tautan tangannya dengan Suga. Ia baru menyadari jika tangan tunangannya pun sama dingin. Benarkah dia juga gugup? Sesaat kemudian Jimin tersenyum.

"Ya, ayo mencobanya Yoongi hyung..."

Dan Suga mengangguk juga disertai senyuman.

 _Benar-benar berubah._

Sepasang mata Jimin tak sengaja menangkap pantulan kursi belakang dari kaca yang terdapat di mobil ini. Ia pun memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang. Benar. Ada sesuatu disana.

Dua buket bunga dan juga-

...sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru. Perhiasan?

"Ada apa?" Tanya Suga terlebih dahulu. Jimin memalingkan tatapannya.

"Itu, bunga dan perhiasan...punyamu ?" Jimin balik bertanya. Dan sepertinya Suga langsung mengerti. Dia mengangguk. "Untuk siapa? Ibumu?" Kali ini Jimin menerka, sedangkan Suga menggelengkan kepalanya. "Uhm...Yoonjae hyung dan pacarnya?" Jimin menebak lagi. Suga malah tertawa kecil. "Kenapa tertawa?"

"Si manja itu...aku bahkan ragu dia punya pacar." Ujarnya "Bukan, itu bukan untuk mereka."

"Uh? lalu untuk siap-"

"Kita."

"Ne?!"

Suga menoleh "untuk kita berdua, tentu saja." Kemudian tersenyum. Sementara Jimin masih tertegun ditempatnya. Belum sempat ia berkata, Suga kembali mendahuluinya.

"Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

Lalu dia membelokkan stirnya, berlawanan dengan arah rumah Jimin.

"Kemana hyung?"

Tapi Suga tak menjawab dan hanya semakin mengeratkan saja genggaman tangannya dengan Jimin.. Membuat tunangannya itu penasaran.

* * *

 **Ruang Direktur**

 **Jung Hoseok**

Seokjin sudah mengetuk pintu itu berulang kali. Namun tak ada respon jua. Jadilah ia memutuskan untuk membukanya dan masuk. Sunyi. Tak ada seorangpun disana. Pantas saja tak ada yang menanggapinya. Padahal ini belum jam pulang kantor.

"Kemana dia?"

Seingatnya, beberapa menit yang lalu Hoseok masih terlihat menemui beberapa klien. Anak itu sangat sibuk membuat Seokjin sulit untuk menemuinya dan mengajak bicara. Seokjin ingin bertanya tentang kondisi tangannya, dan juga...

...perihal Min Yoongi.

Ada sebenarnya hubungan Hoseok dengan anak itu?

 **Cklek** ~

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka, dan muncullah seorang wanita. Dia Park Junghwa, sekretaris Hoseok.

"Oh, Manager Kim?!"

Seokjin menoleh "ya, ah sekretaris Park, kemana Direktur Jung? Apa dia ada pertemuan dengan klien di luar kantor?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Junghwa berjalan mendekat, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau diluar, tidak ada. Hanya saja sebenarnya Direktur Jung masih harus menemui seorang lagi pukul 6 sore nanti. Tapi, beberapa menit lalu beliau pergi meninggalkan kantor." Jawabnya.

Seokjin mengerutkan dahi.

"Pergi? Apa dia bilang padamu mau kemana?"

Junghwa lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepalanya "Beliau hanya berpesan untuk menunda pertemuannya menjadi besok. Lalu pergi tanpa mengatakan tujuannya."

Seokjin semakin bingung "oh...begitu. Yasudah. Aku permisi."

"Baiklah, manager Kim."

Dia pun pergi dari ruangan itu sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Hendak pergi kemana Hoseok dengan kondisi tangan seperti itu?

"Kemana kau Jung Hoseok?"

* * *

Rasa penasaran Jimin perihal kemana Suga akan membawanya pun kini terjawab sudah. Mobil Suga memasuki gerbang besar, dan mereka langsung disambut area luas dan pemandangan serba hijau disana. Disisi kanan dan kiri jalan terdapat pohon-pohon yang berjejer dengan rapi dan tertata. Selain jalan yang dipakai untuk jalur mobil, semua area disini berlapiskan rerumputan.

Butuh satu tikungan lagi, dan akhirnya mobil berhenti dibawah sebuah area menanjak. Keduanya melirik sebuah Plang bertuliskan " _ **P A R K**_ " di pintu masuk. atau, sebut saja itu sebuah gapura berukuran sedang.

Sebenarnya, tanpa melihat atau membaca tulisan itu pun Jimin sudah tahu tempat apa ini semenjak memasuki gerbang tadi.

Ini adalah,

... **pemakaman keluarga.**

.

.

.

Suga dan Jimin berjalan seiringan saat menaikki anak tangga menuju atas bukit sana, tempat pusara orangtua Jimin berada.

Jimin memeluk dua buket bunga mawar putih pemberian Suga, sedangkan tunangannya itu menggenggam sebuah kotak didalam saku jaketnya.

"Kupikir hyung mau mengajakku kemana,"

Suga menoleh dan tersenyum "Kau tak kecewa kan kuajak kemari?"

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Tentu saja tidak. Justru aku berterimakasih karena kau membawaku kesini. Sudah lumayan lama aku tak _mengunjungi_ ayah dan ibu."

"Dan ini pertama kalinya bagiku. Wah, aku tak percaya ini pemakaman. Aku harus mengakui jika Keluarga Park benar-benar hebat." Ujar Suga terkagum.

Sudah setengah dari anak tangga yang mereka lewati. Itu artinya, hamparan hijau dibawah sana sudah mulai terlihat. Suga berhenti sejenak untuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh area disini.

Dalam hati terkagum tak percaya.

Pemakaman seindah ini benar-benar ada! Dulu ia hanya mendengar cerita dari orang lain, bahwa terdapat sebuah pemakaman milik para konglomerat yang sangat mewah. Bahkan saking mewahnya, kau bisa bermain golf disana jika mau. Tentu saat itu Suga tak mempercayainya. Namun kini, semuanya harus ia telan bulat-bulat.

Pemakaman seindah dan semewah ini, tentu hanya bisa disewa oleh mereka yang punya kantong tebal. Jadi, tebak saja betapa kayanya keluarga Park ini. Dan Suga, harus merasa beruntung karena dapat merasakan langsung semua ini berkat statusnya sebagai tunangan seorang Park Jimin.

"Benar-benar hebat..." ulang Suga sambil kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Jimin tertawa kecil "Yoongi hyung juga hebat, bisa tahu bunga kesukaan ibuku." Ujarnya.

"Ohya?"

"Hm!" Jimin mengangguk "ayah pernah bilang padaku jika ibu sangat suka mawar putih."

"Whoa, syukurlah. Sebenarnya aku buruk dalam memilih bunga. Jadi asal membeli saja."

"Tak apa, terimakasih ya."

"Kau ini...hobi sekali bilang terimakasih."

Dan Jimin hanya tertawa saja. Mau bilang apa lagi memangnya?

.

.

.

Jimin meletakkan sebuket mawar putih itu diatas masing-masing pusara orang tuanya yang berdampingan.

"Selamat sore ayah, ibu." Jimin membungkuk "...maaf karena baru sempat datang lagi. Jangan marahi aku, ya ? Wah! Kalian nampak semakin indah. Bahagia sekali ya dapat berdampingan?"

Suga dibelakangnya hanya memperhatikan dengan diam.

"Ayah, ibu...tebak! Aku kemari dengan siapa? Benaaar! Dengan tunanganku. Dia lah yang membelikan ayah dan ibu bunga ini." Jimin menoleh , "Yoongi hyung!"

"Hm?"

"Kau mau beri salam?"

Suga mengangguk cepat. Tentu saja, ini memang bagian dari rencananya. Ia pun maju dua langkah hingga sejajar dengan Jimin.

"Nah, ini dia tun-"

"Aku akan memperkenalkan diriku sendiri." Potong Suga, dan Jimin mengangguk paham sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Silahkan."

"Hm. Tapi tunggu, aku harus panggil apa? Tuan dan Nyonya? Paman dan bibi? Atau-"

"Ayah dan ibu. Itu saja."

"apa itu boleh?"

"tentu saja!"

"Oh...baiklah."

Suga pun menghela nafasnya cukup dalam. Kedua tangannya masih tersembunyi dibalik jaket, dan satu diantaranya diam-diam menggenggam kotak beludru itu cukup erat.

"Ekhm. Selamat sore ayah, ibu. Aku Min Yoongi. Senang bisa datang kemari untuk pertama kalinya." Ucapnya setelah membungkuk hormat.

Kini giliran Jimin yang memperhatikan tunangannya itu dalam diam. Sesekali dia tersenyum.

"Izinkan aku untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada ayah dan ibu..." Suga menghela nafasnya sejenak , lalu melanjutkan "...Satu tahun lebih ini, aku menyandang status sebagai tunangan dari putra kalian. Iya, aku yang bukan siapa-siapa ini dengan beruntungnya menjadi tunangan seorang Park Jimin yang begitu kalian banggakan. Keluargaku, dapat menikmati segala kemewahan lagi berkat kebaikan keluarga kalian juga. Tapi tahukah kalian, apa saja yang malah ku balas untuk semuanya itu?"

"..."

Jimin menautkan alis. Yoongi-nya nampak serius sekali kini. Ia bahkan menghela nafas beratnya berulang kali.

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dia katakan?

"Aku, melukai putra kalian berulang-ulang kali hingga tak terhitung jumlahnya lagi. Berkata kasar padanya, tapi dia membalas dengan lembut padaku. Tak mengakuinya dihadapan orang banyak, tapi dia malah membelaku didepan semua keluarganya. Menganggap seolah-olah dia benalu bagi karirku, tapi justru dialah yang paling mendukungku."

"..."

"Dia, Park Jimin yang selalu bersikap seolah baik-baik saja dan pura-pura tak terluka. Dan orang yang melukainya, adalah aku. Min Yoongi yang bodoh dan tak tahu berterimakasih."

Kali ini Suga menarik nafasnya dengan susah payah. Jimin hanya mendengarkan dengan ditemani hembusan angin sore yang perlahan datang. Poni rambutnya terusak, kesana kemari karena angin. Tapi Jimin tak bergerak sama sekali selain menunduk, mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Kalian pasti kecewa dan murka padaku, benar kan? Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana, tapi...aku benar-benar meminta maaf kali ini. Aku...menyesal. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku..."

Suga menunduk dalam, dan Jimin menatap tunangannya itu dengan pandangan sendu. Kenapa Yoongi-nya sampai bersikap begitu? Sungguh, Jimin sudah memaafkan segalanya. Semua permintaan maafnya sudah Jimin terima, dan ajakan untuk memulai dari awal pun Jimin iyakan dengan senang hati. Jadi, untuk apa lagi dia-

"Maafkan aku,"

"Yoongi hyung, hyung!"

Jimin memegang bahu Suga, menahannya yang hampir saja berlutut didepan pusara orang tuanya.

"Cukup, hyung. tidak perlu begini." Lirihnya masih tetap memegang bahu Suga. Namun tunangannya itu tak menggubris bahkan sekedar menoleh. Matanya yang mulai memerah bahkan berkaca-kaca, hanya menatap kosong pada kedua pusara didepannya.

"Aku bersalah. Hukum saja aku. Apapun, apapun akan kuterima. Asalkan-"

"Yoongi hyung,"

"-asalkan jangan memintaku meninggalkannya. Karena, Min Yoongi bodoh yang dulu menolaknya mati-matian, kini bahkan tak bisa melupakannya barang satu kedipan mata pun."

"..."

"Makadari itu, izinkan aku untuk memulai segalanya dari awal. Memperlakukan dia selayaknya dia memperlakukanku. Mencintainya sebagaimana dia mencintaiku. Menebus segala kesalahanku sebagaimana mestinya. Kumohon, satu kali saja. Beri aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki segalanya. Ini permintaan dari Min Yoongi bodoh yang baru menyadari perasaannya, pada seorang Park Jimin..."

Pegangan Jimin melemas, tangannya menjuntai bebas. Mendengar semua perkataan dan penyataan Suga membuat airmatanya mengalir deras. Perasaan apa yang dia maksud?

Suga mencintainya? Sungguh?

Dia bahkan mengungkapkan itu _dihadapan ayah dan ibunya._ Inikah alasan Suga membawanya kemari?

Harusnya Jimin senang, tapi kenapa dia malah merasa perih begini?

Suara isak tangis disampingnya membuat Suga terpaksa menghentikan kalimat yang sebenarnya masih ada untuk ia utarakan. Tapi tunangannya itu malah menangis duluan, mau tak mau Suga segera berbalik badan menghadapnya.

"Astaga Park Jimin! Aku mati-matian menahan airmataku, tapi kau malah menangis begini. Berani-beraninya. Hentikan!" keluhnya, tak sepenuhnya marah. Hanya saja dia...gemas?

"Hiks-"

"Kubilang hentikan, Park Jimin, orangtuamu bisa menyangka aku menyakitimu lagi. Jangan menangis!"

Bukannya berhenti, Jimin malah semakin mengeraskan suara tangisannya. Dan itu membuat Suga menatapnya serba salah. Demi Tuhan, tujuannya berbuat ini bukan untuk membuat anak itu menangis.

"Sudahlah," Suga pun meraup Jimin kedalam pelukannya "...kau ini. Kusakiti berkali-kali tak pernah menangis. Hanya karena kalimat semacam itu sampai tersedu-sedu begini. Harusnya aku yang menangis, kan aku yang sedang mengakui dosa. Kenapa kau jadi cengeng sekali? Sudah."

Suga mengusap dan menepuk pelan punggung Jimin yang bergetar. Jika saja bukan sedang didepan pemakaman, Suga sudah menyambar bibir anak itu agar berhenti terisak begini.

"Park Jimin? berhenti tidak?"

Suga pun menjauhkan tubuh mereka, tidak benar-benar jauh sebenarnya. Hanya memberi jarak agar bisa menatap wajah basah Jimin.

"Aku memang tak berguna. Niatku membawamu kemari untuk menebus kesalahan, tapi kau malah semakin sedih dan menangis. Yasudah, kita pulang saja." Ujar Suga nampak kecewa. Ia pun hendak beranjak dari sana sebelum suara Jimin menghentikannya.

"Aniya! Aku-hiks-aku tak menangis!" Kilahnya sambil menghapus kasar airmatanya sendiri.

Suga hanya menatapnya dengan lekat.

"Aku...hiks- huh, tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak menangis, hyung..." Katanya susah payah, "...jangan pulang dulu," pintanya kemudian.

Suga melangkah lebih dekat. Mereka kembali berhadapan.

"Tentu saja tidak akan. Karena ini belum selesai."

Jimin menatap Suga tak mengerti.

"Putar balik tubuhmu!" Suga memberi instruksi.

"Ne?"

"Kubilang, putar balik. Seperti ini..."

"Oh,hyung!"

Jimin tak sempat melakukan apa-apa saat tiba-tiba Suga memutar tubuhnya.

Semula posisi mereka saling berhadapan, namun kini punggung Jimin menempel dengan bagian depan tubuh Suga. Lengkap dengan satu tangan laki-laki itu melingkar erat dipinggangnya.

Semilir angin senja datang semakin kencang, namun pelukan itu membuat keduanya sama sekali tak merasa kedinginan.

"Dengar Jimin,"

"..."

"Aku mau melamarmu."

"Apa?!"

* * *

Tangan yang menggenggam sebuket bunga mawar putih terjuntai lemas. Sepasang matanya memancarkan sorot luka yang bertambah lekat dari detik ke detik.

Jarak mereka jauh, namun cukup dekat bagi dia untuk melihat dan memperjelas pandangannya jika...

Diatas sana,

Kedua sejoli itu tengah berpelukan dengan eratnya.

Sejurus kemudian, ia menyesali keputusannya membawa langkah kaki kemari, mengapa melarikan diri ke tempat ini, kenapa ia tak diberi kesempatan untuk sekedar merenung seorang diri?

 _Kelak, kemana aku harus bersembunyi? Dimana aku bisa mengubur lukaku sendiri? Kau berdua berlalu lalang didepanku tanpa bisa aku hindari, lantas kemana aku harus pergi?_

* * *

"Aku bukan seorang yang romantis." Bisik Suga tepat ditelinga Jimin. Membuat anak itu sedikit bergidik merasakan hembusan nafas Suga disekitar lehernya.

"..."

"Mengatakan kalimat sepanjang tadi pun aku sudah merasa seperti bukan diriku sendiri." Suga terkekeh pelan, dan Jimin tetap bungkam "...tapi ini sungguh aku. Min Yoongi yang ingin melamarmu. Apa kau mau?"

Jimin menolehkan kepalanya, bertemu pandang dengan mata Suga yang begitu dekat.

"Min Yoongi,"

"Orang lain melamar kekasihnya ditempat-tempat bersejarah, indah, penuh sorak. Tapi lihat yang kulakukan? Aku malah membawamu ke pemakaman begini. Benar-benar tak romantis kan?"

"..." Jimin hanya berkedip pelan.

"Tak apa. Karena tujuanku bukan itu. Aku, hanya ingin orangtuamu ikut merasakan kesungguhanku saja." Pelukannya pada pinggang Jimin semakin erat, "Satu setengah tahun lalu,dengan disaksikan banyak pasang mata, aku menyematkan cincin dijarimu dengan perasaan tak menentu. Benci, marah, muak, bercampur jadi satu. Tapi sekarang, aku akan mengulangnya hanya dihadapan orang tuamu, dengan satu perasaan abstrak yang belakangan aku ketahui bernama... _Cinta_?"

"..." Lagi-lagi Jimin hanya mampu mengedipkan matanya saja tanpa balas berkata.

"Putar wajahmu kedepan!"

"N-ne?"

"Jangan menatapku begitu, atau aku akan menciummu disini."

Sebenarnya hanya gurauan, tapi Jimin menganggapnya serius dan akhirnya memalingkan wajah kedepan dengan cepat.

Suga tertawa tanpa suara.

Diam-diam tangannya kini berpindah, menuju leher Jimim. Pelan-pelan, membuka pengait kalung yang anak itu kenakan.

"Yoongi hyung, kau mau apa?"

"Melamarmu." Jawab Suga sekenanya sambil terus berusaha melepaskan kalung itu dari leher Jimin. Setelah berhasil, dia pun memasukkan benda itu ke saku jaketnya. Satu tangannya yang sedari tadi tersembunyi pun kini ia keluarkan bersama dengan sebuah kotak.

"Yoon-"

Ucapan Jimin menggantung manakala sebuah benda melingkari lehernya kembali. Ia meliriknya, itu tak jauh berbeda dengan kalung miliknya yang Suga lepaskan. Dan kini, orang itu memasangkan benda serupa dengan Liontin berbeda .

Huruf **Y** terukir disana.

"Cha, selesai. sini, putar tubuhmu."

Jimin pun berbalik menghadap Suga.

"Cantik. Kau suka?"

Sambil menggenggam liontinnya erat, Jimin mengangguk.

" **Y** untuk Yoongi. Dan kalung **J** mu yang ini ," Suga merogoh sakunya lalu mengeluarkan kalung Jimin yang sebelumnya"...akan kusimpan disini." Sambungnya sambil meletakkan benda perak itu dikotak kecil.

"Anggap saja kita bertukar cincin, tapi kuganti dengan kalung agar berbeda. Karena...kalung memiliki arti sendiri bagi kita berdua. Bukan begitu?"

"..." Jimin mengangguk sambil tetap menggenggam benda dilehernya itu. Matanya menatap Suga tanpa berkedip dan tunangannya itu tahu pasti dia akan menumpahkan airmata sebentar lagi.

"Uljima!" Hardiknya sebelum itu benar-benar terjadi.

"..."

"Aku tak romantis kan? Iya memang tolong kau jangan menangis. Ekspresikanlah dengan hal lain. Berteriak atau memukulku juga boleh, asal jangan menangis. Kau membuatku tampak semakin bur-"

 **Grep** ~

"Terimakasih, terimakasih Min Yoongi. Terimakasih..."

Berulang kali Jimin menggumamkan kata itu dalam dekapan seorang Min Yoongi. Min Yoongi yang kini malah termangu karena Jimin tiba-tiba menerjangnya dengan pelukan erat. Kedua tangannya yang tersampir dibawah, perlahan ia angkat untuk membalas pelukan itu.

"Kembali kasih..." balasnya, tersenyum senang.

Dia tak tahu, Jimin kembali bergumam dalam hatinya.

 _'Ayah, ibu. Dia berubah. Dia berubah seperti harapanku. Dia mencintaiku. Tapi...kenapa aku malah merasa sakit begini?'_

Karena mereka tak tahu, Jimin tak tahu dibalik kebahagiaan mereka terdapat _dia_ yang merasakan luka tak terhingga.

 _'Ayah, ibu. Dia berubah. Dia berubah jauh dari harapanku. Dia tak lagi mencintaiku. Dia mengakhiri semuanya, dan memulai dengan yang lain dihari yang sama. Bukankah mereka sangat jahat padaku?'_

Sosok yang terluka itu membalikkan badan, langkah-langkah pelannya ia bawa menjauh. Menjauh dari sumber kesakitannya, tanpa tahu kemana dan bagaimana dia harus memulihkan luka yang ia rasa.

* * *

 **Ckiiiiit** ~

Dia menghentikan mobilnya yang hendak meninggalkan pemakaman ini. Mata sendunya melirik mobil lain yang terparkir tak jauh dari gerbang utama pemakaman ini. Pemiliknya nampak tengah mengawasi tempat ini dengan mencurigakan.

Awalnya dia tak perduli, dan kembali melajukan mobilnya. namun setelah dipikir-pikir lagi,

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat orang itu?"

Dia nampak berpikir, lalu menghentikan mobilnya lagi.

"Salah satu tangan kanan Lee Jaehwan?"

Dia melirik mobil itu, memastikan.

"Benar."

Seketika, sekelebat bayangan menyakitkan yang ia dapat tempo dulu hingga yang beberapa menit lalu terjadi, masuk ke pikirannya. Bercampur dengan perasaan kalut dan sakit yang belum sepenuhnya lenyap.

 _ **'Aku takkan memvonis bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan kita. Jika kukatakan putus, kau pasti akan dengan mudahnya berpaling pada yang lain lalu melupakanku. Kali ini aku akan mengajarkanmu sesuatu. Kau harus tahu rasanya ditinggalkan tanpa diberi kepastian oleh orang yang kau cinta dan kau percaya. Kau akan tahu bagaimana sakit dan tersiksanya saat melihat aku dan adikmu bermesraan didepan matamu sendiri. Kita lihat saja...'**_

 _ **'Jadi Jung Hoseok, kuperingatkan kau kali ini. Jangan menggangguku dengan Jimin, karena kami saling mencintai'**_

"Haha~" dia tertawa pahit "Cinta? Omong kosong!" Tatapannya menggelap "...Mari kita lihat, akan berarti apa perasaanmu itu didepan orang yang sama sekali buta akan cinta seperti Lee Jaehwan."

Kemudian dia turun dari mobilnya. sambil mengenakan shades hitamnya, dia berjalan pelan menuju mobil yang ia curigai sebagai milik tangan kanan Lee Jaehwan.

Dalam setiap langkahnya yang pasti, dia bermonolog dalam hati.

 _"Aku mengorbankan mimpiku demi dirimu, dan malah luka yang kau balas padaku. Kau pikir hanya dirimu yang bisa? Kau sangka aku akan begitu saja menerima? Dibanding membongkar segalanya didepan Park Jimin, Sepertinya...mengadukanmu pada Lee Jaehwan akan lebih '_ _ **menyenangkan'**_ _. Kali ini aku akan mengajarkanmu sesuatu. Kau harus merasakan hancur seperti diriku. Biar kutunjukkan tentang arti cinta dan terluka yang sebenarnya. kita lihat saja..."_

.

.

.

 **Tuk tuk tuk!**

"Permisi?!"

Kaca mobil terbuka.

"Ya?!"

"Bisa bicara sebentar?"

Pria itu pun turun dari mobilnya dengan ragu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya nya kemudian.

"Saya lihat anda memperhatikan gerbang kami begitu seriusnya. Apakah anda reporter atau-?"

"Ah- maaf, saya-"

"Tak apa. Ohya, Perkenalkan, saya putra kedua mendiang Park Yoochun, sekaligus Direktur Park Corp saat ini. Apakah anda ingin meliput tentang tempat pemakaman keluarga kami?"

"Oh, y-ya.. seperti itulah. Tapi nampaknya akan sulit karena-"

"Ini." Dia mengeluarkan selembar kartu nama.

"Silahkan tunjukkan kartu nama saya pada petugas. Pasti anda akan diizinkan masuk. Setelah meliput, jangan lupa tulis berita baik tentang tempat ini. Atasan anda pasti suka. Selamat bertugas."

"Ya, terimakasih."

Dia pergi, meninggalkan lelaki itu dengan kebingungannya sendiri.

"Direktur...Jung Hoseok? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama ini...?"

* * *

"Whoa~ Apa ini benar-benar danau buatan? Sempurna!"

Lagi-lagi Suga berdecak kagum saat keduanya beralih menuju area lain, yakni didepan pembatas sebuah danau buatan yang terdapat di area pemakaman ini.

Seperti yang dia bilang, ini sempurna. Angin senja berhembus dengan tenangnya, membuat air danau bergerak pelan. Jangan lupakan sinar sunset yang dengan indahnya memantul dipermukaan danau. Suasana setenang dan sedamai ini, jarang sekali Suga rasakan sejak ia adalah seorang idol. Dimana perkerjaannya pasti diliputi keramaian.

Jimin yang berdiri disampingnya hanya tersenyum simpul melihat Suga yang nampak begitu menikmati. Sebenarnya, sudah sejak lama ia ingin pergi kemari dengan tunangannya itu. Namun pekerjaan selalu menghambat segala rencananya.

"Jimin-ie,"

"Ya?"

"Ini benar-benar sempurna. Keluargamu benar-benar hebat, kau tahu?!"

Jimin tertawa kecil "Kau sudah mengatakannya berulang kali, Yoongi hyung. Kau sangat suka?"

"Ya, aku suka. Disini tenang."

"Kau boleh masuk kesini sesukamu, kapanpun kau merasa penat dan butuh ketenangan, datanglah kemari." Saran Jimin, membuat Suga menoleh padanya.

"Tentu saja, dan aku akan selalu mengajakmu semauku."

Jimin tertawa lagi sambil mengangguk. Suga menggenggam satu tangannya dengan erat. Jimin pun memandang kedepan, sementara satu tangannya yang lain menggenggam liontin pemberian sang tunangan.

Tiba-tiba ponsel di saku jeans Suga berdering. Iapun merogohnya dengan satu tangan. Saat melihat ID Callernya, Suga tak langsung mengangkat. Ia malah menoleh pada Jimin seraya melepas genggamannya.

"Jimin-ie, aku...angkat telepon sebentar ya? Kau tunggu disini."

Jimin mengangguk saja, lalu Suga pun mulai menjauh pergi meninggalkan Jimin seorang diri.

Entah dia bicara dengan siapa, tapi sepertinya Suga benar-benar tak ingin Jimin tahu. Jadilah dia menunggu tunangannya dengan diam, tanpa mau ikut campur.

Satu menit berlalu dengan tenang, sebelum tiba-tiba Jimin merasa sesuatu yang aneh menyerang penglihatannya. Tubuhnya sedikit limbung, dan mengharuskan dia bertumpu pada pembatas danau dihadapannya. Rasa sakit perlahan datang menghampiri, membuat anak itu dengan cepat memegang kepala dengan satu tangan. Tangan yang semula ia pakai untuk menopang tubuh, kini menggenggam liontin semakin erat. Seolah melampiaskan rasa sakit yang tak bisa ia teriakkan dengan kata-kata. Dalam hati ia memaki-maki.

 _"Kenapa kau datang disaat seperti ini?!"_

Namun yang terlontar dari mulutnya hanya berupa rintihan kecil.

"Akh~"

Dan setetes airmatanya mengalir.

* * *

Suga berlari kecil menuju tempat mobilnya terparkir tadi. Yakni didekat gapura bertuliskan **P A R K** itu. Seseorang tengah menunggunya disana.

"Hyung!"

Yoonjae menatap malas adiknya yang perlahan sampai.

"Sudah kau ambil?" Tanya Suga to the point.

Kakaknya itu berdecak pelan walau tetap menyerahkan bingkisan itu padanya.

"Sudah, nih! Aish~ Dasar merepotkan! kau tahu aku lelah dan baru sampai rumah? Lihat, aku bahkan belum berganti baju kantor, lalu kau malah menyuruhku mengantar ini. Kenapa tidak ambil saja sendiri?!" Dumelnya.

Suga memeriksa isi bingkisan itu, lalu tertawa kecil pada hyungnya.

"Kau tahu kan aku sibuk? Kalau pulang dulu mana sempat menjemput Jimin. Sudah jangan mengomel begitu."

"Ck~ kau yang kencan kenapa aku yang repot sih?! Sudahlah, aku mau pulang. "

Yoonjae pun berbalik hendak meninggalkan Suga, sebelum tiba-tiba adiknya itu memanggil lagi.

"Yoonjae hyung!"

Dia menoleh "apa lagi ha?"

"Terimakasih." Ucap Suga sambil tersenyum "...katakan terimakasih juga pada ibu ya." Lanjutnya.

Yoonjae terdiam sebenta, untuk kemudian ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Sama-sama. Kami senang jika kau mau berubah dan mulai menerima pertunangan ini. Walau-"

"Apa?"

"Selera mu aneh sekali, serius, berkencan di pemakaman? Apa kau waras?"

"Cih~ seperti dirinya pernah kencan saja!"

"Apa kau bilang?! Aish-sudahlah, nikmati pudingmu dengan Jimin. Sampai jumpa!"

Yoonjae pun masuk ke mobilnya dan melaju pergi. Suga tertawa kecil sambil memperhatikan mobil hyungnya hingga menghilang dibalik tikungan.

Dia berbalik, hendak kembali pada Jimin yang mungkin sudah terlalu lama menunggu.

 **Tep**.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti. Entah, ini hanya insting atau...

Suga mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru area.

...seperti ada yang mengawasinya?

 _Dibalik tikungan itu, apa ada seseorang?_

Suga melangkah pelan, hendak mendekat. Tapi sebuah suara dari dalam mobilnya membuat dia berhenti. Sepertinya ponsel Jimin tertinggal didalam dan terus berdering. Dia pun membuka pintu mobilnya, dan benar.

Ponsel tunangannya tergeletak di dashboard begitu saja.

"Ceroboh sekali..." kekehnya pelan, lalu meraih benda bercover biru itu. Layarnya masih menyala, banyak pesan masuk yang belum terbaca. Namun Suga tak mau sembarangan membukanya.

Akhirnya ia memilih memasukkan ponsel itu kedalam saku jaketnya, lalu pergi.

Tanpa tahu, Seseorang dibalik tikungan memang sedang mengawasi dia. Sesuai dugaannya.

* * *

Begini.

Tadi pagi sebelum berangkat menjemput Jimin, Suga meminta sang ibu untuk membuat puding strawberry kesukaannya. Dan ibunya itu mengiyakan dengan senang hati, apalagi saat Suga berkata jika puding itu untuk tunangannya.

Namun karena kesibukannya, ia tak sempat mengambilnya ke rumah. Alhasil, dia meminta tolong pada Yoonjae untuk memgambil dan mengantarkan kemari.

Dan puding strawberry itu kini ada ditangannya!

Ia tak sabar menanti reaksi Jimin jika sudah memakan puding ini. Karena rasanya sama persis dengan puding pemberian Jimin sewaktu kecil dulu.

.

.

.

Langkah Suga terhenti dipuncak tangga. Senyumnya lenyap, seiring dengan matanya yang menangkap pemandangan dibawah sana. Didekat pembatas danau itu, Jimin tengah bersimpuh sambil memegang kepalanya sendiri. Tunangannya nampak sangat kesakitan.

Bukannya cepat menghampiri, Suga malah terpaku sambil menatap dengan nanar.

Ia ingin tahu, sampai kapan Jimin akan diam begitu? Seberapa tahan dia bergulat dengan rasa sakitnya seorang diri?

 _"Panggil aku! Berteriaklah!"_ Jerit Suga dalam hati.

Namun tak ada yang berubah, Jimin dibawah sana masih tetap sama. Diam dalam sakitnya. Dan itu membuat Suga gemas setengah mati.

Ia pun meletakkan bingkisan itu diatas tangga. Untuk kemudian berlari kebawah sana.

Ikut bersimpuh, lalu mengangkat dagu Jimin agar menatapnya. Pucat, sayu, berkeringat, berlinang airmata, juga,

...penuh darah.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Suga merobek kaosnya sendiri, guna menghapus airmata dan darah diwajah tunangannya.

Jimin cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran Suga.

"Y-Yoongi hyung- _ukh_ , kaosmu-"

"Diam." Suga menatapnya tajam, membuat Jimin diam selagi Suga membersihkan wajahnya. Suga juga tak berkata apa-apa, walau ia tak dapat menyembunyikan raut paniknya.

Setelah selesai, dan darah itu berhenti mengalir, diam-diam Suga menghembuskan nafas lega. Lalu dia membantu Jimin berdiri, kemudian membawanya menaikki tangga dan duduk berdua dipuncaknya. Jimin hanya menurut saja.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Jimin pelan. Sakitnya berangsur-angsur mereda.

"Jangan biasakan diam begitu."

"Yoon-"

"Jika sakit maka katakan sakit. Berteriaklah! Panggil namaku dengan keras. Apa jadinya jika aku tak kunjung kembali? Apa jadinya kalau aku tak cepat berlari? Kau pikir aku tak khawatir? keterlaluan..."

Jimin menatap tunangannya itu dengan sendu. Tidak. Sesakit apapun rasanya, ia tak terbiasa mengeluh sakit secara terang-terangan. Apalagi didepan Suga. Jadi yang ia ucapkan hanya;

"Aku tak apa-apa. Maaf jika memuatmu khawatir."

Mendengar itu, Suga menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Dia membalas tatapan Jimin dengan lebih sendu lagi, lalu bertanya.

"Apa masih sakit?"

Jimin menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum manis hingga eyesmilenya terlihat, walau pucat diwajahnya masih melekat.

"Kita pulang saja? Sudah petang..." ajak Suga, namun Jimin kembali menggelengkan kepala lalu menyenderkannya dibahu Suga. Setelah itu dia terdiam, menatap pantulan sinar jingga di danau yang semakin meredup.

Hening mendominasi, sesekali deru angin menerpa.

Suga merangkul bahu Jimin agar semakin mendekat padanya.

"Kau tadi habis darimana, hyung?" Tanya Jimin memulai percakapan. Hal itu membuat Suga melirik bingkisan di samping lainnya.

"Menemui Yoonjae hyung." Jawabnya kemudian.

"Yoonjae hyung? Dia datang? Mau apa?"

"Mengantar puding buatan ibuku."

Dalam sekejap Jimin mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menatap Suga dengan antusias.

"Puding buatan ibumu? Yang kau bilang mirip dengan buatan keluargaku?"

Suga mengangguk. Lalu meraih bingkisannya. Ia buka kotaknya pelan-pelan, dan menunjukkannya pada Jimin.

"Waah~ cantik." Puji anak itu.

"Kau mau?"

"Boleh?"

Suga tersenyum mengiyakan, lalu mulai memotong puding itu dengan sendok.

"Aku akan menyuapi mu."

"Huh? Tapi-"

"Cha, buka mulutmu"

Dan Jimin menurut.

Nostalgia.

Kilas balik belasan tahun lalu terbayang. Saat Yoongi sakit dan Jimin membantunya mengayunkan ayunan ditaman , lalu menyuapinya puding strawberry. Dan kini, Saat Jimin merasa sakit, giliran Yoongi yang membantunya. Kemudian menyuapi dia puding strawberry juga.

"Bagaimana?"

Hening.

"Hey, apa rasanya-"

"Enaaak~ Kau benar! Ini sama seperti buatan bibiku. Rasanya benar-benar sama."

Suga kembali tersenyum mendengar pendapat Jimin tentang pudingnya.

"Benar kan? Kau suka?"

Jimin mengangguk.

"Aku akan meminta ibu membuatkannya lagi, dia pasti senang." Ujar Suga sambil kembali menyuapkan puding untuk Jimin.

"Sampaikan terimakasihku pada Bibi Min, ini enak."

"Hm."

"Uhm...Yoongi hyung tak makan juga?"

"Tidak, untukmu saja"

"Tapi-"

"Hey, mengunyahlah yang benar. Fla-nya belepotan diwajahmu. Sini aku bersihkan, "

Jika dulu Jimin membersihkan noda fla itu dengan tangannya, maka biarkan Suga melakukannya juga meski dengan cara yang lain.

Jimin cukup terkesiap saat tunangannya itu mendekat dan membersihkan fla di sekitar mulutnya dengan lidah dan bibir. Bahkan setelah noda itu hilang, Suga masih saja menempelkan bibirnya.

Mungkin dia akan terus saja dalam posisi itu jika dering ponsel tak menginterupsi. Kesempatan itu Jimin gunakan untuk menjauhkan bibir Suga dari miliknya.

"A-ah- sepertinya itu bunyi ponselku? Dimana ya..."

Jimin dengan bingung meraba saku celananya, tapi benda yang ia cari tak ada. Suga yang diam-diam memasang raut kecewa pun merogoh saku jaket dan memberikan ponsel itu pada yang punya.

"Ini,"

"Huh? Kenapa bisa-"

"Ceroboh! Sudah angkat saja sebelum-"

 _...dia mati._

"Jungkook?" Jimin bertanya-tanya begitu dering itu berhenti dan layarnya menampakkan panggilan tak terjawab berulang-ulang kali. Sepertinya anak itu sudah berusaha menghubungi Jimin sejak tadi. Folder pesan singkatnya pun mendadak penuh, dan semuanya berasal dari...Jungkook.

Mendengar nama itu lagi, membuat Suga meletakkan kotak pudingnya dengan malas. Lalu dia menatap danau, berpura-pura tak perduli pada Jimin yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Astaga..." Jimin bergumam pelan saat membaca deretan pesan itu.

 **From: Jeon Jungkook**

 **Hyung, kau sudah pulang kuliah?~**

 **From: Jeon Jungkook**

 **Belum ya?**

 **From: Jeon Jungkook**

 **Hyuuuunggg~ kau akan datang kan? Iya kan?!**

 **From: Jeon Jungkook**

 **Kau harus datang, Jimin hyung. Aku akan menunggumu!**

 **From: Jeon Jungkook**

 **Jimin hyuuuung~~~? Angkat teleponnya!**

 **From: Jeon Jungkook**

 **Hyuuuung :(((**

 **From: Jeon Jungkook**

 **Aku masih menunggumu lho~**

 **From: Jeon Jungkook**

 **Hyung, sepertinya aku sakit. Junghyun hyung belum datang. kau cepatlah kemari!**

 **From: Jeon Jungkook**

 **Kau dimana hyung? Sedang dalam perjalanan kan? Uh, disini dingin. Cepatlah sedikit~**

 **From: Jeon Jungkook**

 **Hyung, sakit...**

"Apa?"

Jimin mengerutkan dahinya. Teks terakhir yang Jungkook kirim mulai mencurigakan. Apa dia benar-benar sakit, atau hanya tipuan saja?

Maka Jimin buru-buru menelpon balik untuk memastikan.

Cukup lama, hingga akhirnya sambungan itu terangkat.

"Hallo, Jeon Jung-"

 _"H-hyung- akh!"_

Jimin terperanjat mendengar rintihan itu dan spontan berdiri, membuat Suga juga ikut terkejut.

"Jungkook-a, kau kenapa?"

Jungkook tak menjawab dan Jimin semakin dibuat khawatir saat mendengar anak itu nampak kesulitan bernafas.

"Jeon Jungkook jangan barcanda! Katakan kau kenapa?!" Jimin hampir menjerit.

 _"K-kau akan kemari kan h-hyung? C-cepatlah-uhuk! Huh- aku-aku menunggumu, ukh, disini dingin..."_

"Kau dimana, ha?! Kembalilah ke kamarmu dan panggil dokter!"

 _"..."_

Lagi-lagi hanya deru nafas tersendat yang Jimin dengar.

"Jeon Jungkook? Kau mendengarku?"

 _"B-bukankah...kau, berjanji akan-akh-akan datang? K-kenapa lama sekali?"_

"Demi Tuhan Jungkook-a! katakan kau dimana?! Biar aku menghubungi Dara Nuna! Kau dimana?!"

 _"..."_

"Yah cepat bicara! Jeon Jungkook!"

 _"Uhuk~ Hiks-s..sakit hyung. Ini sakit sekali. Jimin hyung, Sa...kit..."_

Sunyi.

Bahkan deru nafas sudah tak terdengar lagi, dan itu membuat kepanikan Jimin memuncak berkali kali lipat.

"Jungkook-a?"

"..."

"J-Jeon Jungkook..."

"..."

"JEON JUNGKOOK!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **a/n : Terimakasih untuk reviewnya kemarin! cuma mau kasih tau sesuatu. Bahwa mulai sekarang sampai tamat nanti, isi disetiap chapternya akan selalu panjang, gak akan kurang dari 6k word. pasti lebih dari segitu. bahkan mungkin ada yg sampai 10k. Jadi, yg berniat mengikuti ff membosankan ini, waspadalah! kalau enggak, yah... up to you xD**

 **Maaf bila ada typo.**


	13. Which one will you choose?

Ini tentang keseriusan seorang Min Yoongi yang tengah berusaha mengoreksi kesalahannya, memperbaiki kebodohannya, dan menegaskan perasaannya. Ancaman Hoseok berupa pengaduan terhadap Jimin cukup membuat Suga kalang kabut sendiri. Bayangan akan Jimin yang tersakiti jika mengetahui hubungannya dengan Hoseok, membuat sang leader band itu cepat-cepat memutuskan apa yang selama ini ia gantungkan. Hubungannya dengan Hoseok yang terombang-ambing tanpa status jelas selama satu setengah tahun itu, kini telah menemui titik finalnya. Titik dimana Suga dengan tegas mengucapkan " _Kita Berakhir_!" pada sosok yang pernah ia cintai dan ia milikki beberapa tahun belakangan. Titik dimana Suga mulai menyadari dan yakin akan apa yang ia rasa.

Perasaan abstrak yang orang bilang bernama cinta itu kini telah berpindah pada sosok yang memang seharusnya menerima ini sejak lama, sosok yang tak lain adalah adik dari Jung Hoseok yang baru ia putuskan kini.

Park Jimin.

Kebodohan telah menyeret Suga kedalam situasi rumit nan menyakitkan ini. Jadi sekarang, biarkan dia melakukan segala hal untuk memperbaiki keadaan ini dengan caranya sendiri.

Mengajak Jimin ke tempat peristirahatan terakhir orangtuanya adalah salah satu ide yang terlintas dibenak Suga. Dia mengakui segala kesalahan dan berjanji akan memperbaiki segalanya. Semua itu ia ucapkan dengan sungguh hati didepan pusara kedua orangtua Jimin, dan juga disamping Jimin sendiri. Meski pada akhirnya tunangannya itu malah menangis keras mendengar perkataan Suga. Dan yang Suga lakukan untuk meredamnya adalah, dengan melakukan ide lain yang masuk dalam list rencananya sore ini.

Rencana yang cukup mendadak dan bahkan Suga sendiri ragu eksekusinya akan berjalan lancar.

Yah, Dia melamar...tunangannya.

Terdengar aneh? Memang, Suga pun mengakui. Dia itu punya selera aneh dan tak romantis sama sekali. Melamar orang yang sudah menjadi tunangannya di pemakaman.

 **PEMAKAMAN.**

Siapapun boleh tertawa seperti yang Yoonjae lakukan, tak apa. Suga tak akan marah.

Karena ia melakukan ini bukan tanpa tujuan.

Begini.

Dulu, Suga menyematkan cincin di jari manis pria berlesung pipi itu dengan perasaan benci dan marah yang sangat mendalam. Sama sekali tak ada ketulusan disana. Disaksikan berpuluh-puluh orang yang menatap dengan kagum pun tak membuat Suga merasa bangga.

Jadi sekarang, Suga ingin mengulang semuanya. Tak perlu dihadiri banyak orang. Ia hanya ingin orangtua Jimin saja yang ikut merasakan kesungguhannya. Namun, sejak kedua ayah dan ibu Jimin telah meninggal, maka Suga harus melakukannya disini.

Didepan pusara.

Cincin simbol pengikatan pun ia ganti dengan sesuatu yang mengandung makna lebih bagi keduanya.

Kalung. Benda yang mempertemukan mereka berdua. Benda yang Suga gunakan saat ini untuk melamar Jimin (kembali).

Iya, Suga itu tak romantis. Tapi tak dinyana cukup membuat Jimin terenyuh. Dia mengucapkan terimakasih berulang-ulang kali dalam dekapan hangatnya. Dan Suga senang mengetahui hal itu. Pada dasarnya, Jimin adalah seorang yang akan menghargai sekecil apapun usaha Suga untuknya.

Jimin adalah seorang yang entah memiliki kadar kesabaran seberapa tebal dalam hatinya, karena iya, dia tak pernah terlihat marah didepan Suga. Hingga si blonde itu sempat bertanya dengan bingungnya, Apa Jimin tak punya emosi? Apa tunangannya itu benar-benar manusia?

Oh, Suga hampir saja menguatkan dugaannya jika saja ia tak melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri jika...

...sosok yang ia kira bukan manusia itu, nyatanya tetap punya rasa sakit juga.

Dan itu terbukti kini, saat anak itu nampak bergelut sendiri dengan sakitnya tanpa mau memanggil siapapun untuk ia pinta pertolongan.

Serius, Suga lama-lama jengah akan hal ini.

Namun seperti yang Suga bilang, Park Jimin itu selalu pura-pura baik-baik saja dan berlagak tak terluka. Kini bahkan dengan mudahnya anak itu berkata " _Aku tak apa-apa_.", Padahal Suga tahu dia tengah menahan sakitnya. Tak sampai disitu, pemilik lesung pipi itu justru mengatakan " _Maaf, jika membuatmu khawatir_.", Padahal dia tak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Membuat Suga hanya mampu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan lelah.

Ia baru tahu jika Park Jimin sulit dimengerti, susah dipahami, dan tak mudah ditebak. Anak itu nampaknya telah berhasil menutup kesakitannya dengan membentuk dinding tebal tak kasat mata yang tak mudah dihancurkan orang, termasuk Suga sendiri.

Jadi ia menerima saja saat Jimin dengan lembut bersandar dibahunya sambil bertanya beberapa hal. Hingga satu pertanyaan yang membuat Suga teringat kembali dengan rencana yang lainnya.

Membawakan Jimin puding strawberry buatan ibunya.

Selain kalung, puding adalah sesuatu yang punya makna berarti bagi ia dan Jimin. Terbukti, anak itu nampak sangat menikmati saat Suga menyuapinya satu demi satu. Layaknya nostalgia, begitu fla puding itu meluber keluar dari mulut Jimin, Suga tak segan-segan membersihkan dengan lidah dan mulutnya sendiri.

Sial, kenapa bisa bibir Jimin lebih manis dibanding fla puding favoritnya?

Sepertinya ia akan merubah rasa puding dan fla kesukaannya pada sang ibu nanti.

 _"Bu, bisakah ibu buatkan aku puding strawberry dengan fla rasa bibir Jimin?!"_

Oh hentikan pikiran melanturmu, karena sekarang ponsel Jimin di saku jaketmu berdering. Demi Tuhan, siapa yang mengganggu acara 'makannya' dengan Jimin?

"Jungkook?"

 _Sigh_ , nama itu lagi. Mendengarnya saja membuat Suga malas dan segera menaruh kotak pudingnya dengan ogah-ogahan. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa menatap danau dengan diam dan berpura-pura tak perduli pada Jimin yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Akan tetapi...

"Jeon Jungkook, jangan bercanda! katakan kau kenapa?!"

...Jimin tiba-tiba berdiri dan menjerit, tak ayal membuat Suga ikut terkejut juga.

Dalam hati ia meremehkan, ah paling anak SMA itu sedang melakukan lelucon makanya-

"Kau dimana?! Kembalilah ke kamarmu dan panggil dokter!"

Dokter?

Oh, jadi bocah itu masih jadi pasien sekarang?

"Jeon Jungkook? Kau mendengarku?"

Tunggu, kenapa Jimin jadi bertambah panik begitu? Suga mengadahkan kepala, menatap Jimin dengan bingung.

"Demi Tuhan Jungkook-a, katakan kau dimana? Biar aku menghubungi Dara nuna. Kau dimana?!"

Apa ini benar-benar serius? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada bocah SMA itu?

"Yah! cepat bicara! Jeon Jungkook!?"

Suga mau tak mau ikut berdiri, dan ia cukup terkejut melihat raut panik Jimin yang tak main-main. Dia bahkan menggumamkan nama Jungkook berulang kali, hingga tak tanggung berteriak

"JEON JUNGKOOK!"

Saat itulah Suga memegang bahu Jimin dan bertanya.

"Ada apa?"

Jimin menolehkan wajahnya pada Suga, menunjukkan betapa panik dia sekarang.

"J-Jung...Jungkook-" jawabnya gemetar.

Ia bahkan menggenggam ponselnya dengan tangan gemetar. Membuat Suga membalikkan badan Jimin agar menghadapnya, lalu membawanya kedalam pelukan.

"Hey, tenanglah. Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi pada anak itu?"

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya dalam dekapan Suga.

"Tidak tahu. Dia- dia seperti kesakitan. Ah! Dara nuna!"

Jimin tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian mencoba menghubungi seseorang yang Suga perkirakan sebagai Dokter pribadi sekaligus sepupu tunangannya itu, Sandara Park.

"Nuna!" Pekiknya begitu sambungan terangkat.

Suga hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Nuna, kau kenal Jungkook? Iya Jeon Jungkook. Anak itu baru saja menelponku dengan suara kesakitan. Dia juga bilang hyungnya belum datang. Nuna, tolong lihatlah, apa dia tidak ada dikamarnya? Aku takut-"

"..."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"..."

"Astaga anak itu-"

"..."

"B-baiklah, aku mengerti..."

Jimin pun menutup sambungan teleponnya, lalu beringsut duduk dengan lemasnya.

"Uh? Jiminie, kau tak apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Suga pun kembali duduk disampingnya

"Aku sudah panik setengah mati..."

"..."

"Anak itu benar-benar! Yoongi hyung, maukah mengantarku ke Rumah Sakit?"

Dengan rasa penasaran yang masih melekat, Suga pun menuruti permintaan tunangannya itu.

.

.

.

Seperti yang Suga bilang sebelumnya, Jimin itu seperti makhluk yang tak punya emosi untuk marah sama sekali. Lihat, sudah dibohongi Jungkook begini pun dia tetap pergi ke Rumah Sakit untuk menghampiri anak itu seperti kemauannya.

Begini.

Jimin bercerita pada Suga sepanjang perjalanan,

"Jeon Jungkook itu anak SMA yang beberapa kali ku temui di Bis. Secara kebetulan dia selalu duduk disampingku. Tapi beberapa hari belakangan, dia menghilang. Dan secara kebetulan pula, aku menemukannya di Rumah Sakit ."

Suga hanya mendengarkan sambil menyetir.

"...ada kerusakan pada ginjalnya, dan dia harus segera melakukan transplantasi. Pendonornya tak lain adalah hyungnya sendiri, karena kedua orangtuanya sudah meninggal. Tapi anak itu selalu menolak dengan alasan kasihan pada hyungnya. Setelah bertemu denganku, tiba-tiba saja dia menerima operasi itu dengan satu syarat."

"Apa?"

"Memaksa Dara nuna untuk memberikan nomor teleponku. Jadilah dia menghubungiku setiap waktu."

Suga hampir saja menginjak rem nya mendadak. Apa? Menghubungi setiap waktu? Yang bahkan Suga saja baru belajar melakukannya?

Apa dia keduluan anak SMA itu? Yang benar saja!

"L-lalu?" Mau tak mau Suga bertanya lebih jauh.

"Lalu? Ya aku meladeninya. Daripada dia menarik keputusannya lagi? Dia selalu mengancam akan membatalkan operasi jika aku tak menuruti kemauannya. Aku mana tega?"

"..."

 _Tuh kan!_

Jimin itu baiknya tak tidak peka nya juga keterlaluan. Lihat, dia bercerita tentang Jungkook didepan Suga tanpa beban sama sekali. Apa dia tidak sadar tunangannya itu bisa cemburu?

"Terus, yang barusan itu kenapa? Dia sakit betulan, atau cuma menipumu?" Suga lagi-lagi hanya bisa bertanya.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Jimin langsung menegakkan duduknya.

"Ah! Yang barusan. kata Dara nuna, anak itu memang kambuh beberapa jam yang lalu. Tapi saat menelponku itu dia sudah baikan dan hanya mendramatisir semuanya."

"Ha?" Suga menoleh, memasang tampang tak mengerti.

"Hm! Sebenarnya dia dikamar dengan Dara nuna dan juga hyungnya. Tapi dia bilang sedang menungguku sendirian. Wah, padahal dia berkata jika hyungnya belum datang. Dia pandai akting juga, aku tertipu. Tidak tahu saja aku sudah panik setengah mati..."

"..."

 _Astaga! Apa katanya?_

Sebagai seorang yang ada disamping Jimin saat dia panik tadi, tentu Suga juga menyangka jika Jungkook memang dalam kondisi tak baik. (Walau sebelumnya dia memang menebak itu hanya lelucon).

"Ingatkan aku untuk memukul kepalanya nanti!" Tukas Jimin yang lagi-lagi hanya ditanggapi dengan diam oleh Suga.

Diam-diam pria itu menyadari sesuatu...

Jimin bisa sepanik itu karena Jungkook, bahkan saat anak itu hanya berpura-pura. Kepanikannya setara dengan Suga saat melihat tunangannya itu kambuh tadi. Malah lebih parah.

Bolehkah Suga mengatakan ini?

 _Aku tak suka melihat Jimin begitu..._

* * *

"OH?! JIMIN HYU- "

 **PLAK**!

"AKH! KENAPA KAU MEMUKULKU?!"

Jungkook memekik secara berlebihan saat Jimin datang dan memukul pelan kepalanya.

"Kau pikir apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Dasar pembohong!"

"Aku tak berbohong! Sungguh, tadi itu aku sakit, benar-benar sakit. Tanyakan saja pada Junghyun hyung dan Dara nuna!" Ujar Jungkook mengelak.

Jimin hanya menatap anak itu dengan kesal. Mau membalas lagi pun percuma, karena yakin saja, Jungkook pasti takkan mau kalah. Sandara dan Junghyun yang melihatnya hanya tertawa dan geleng-geleng kepala saja. Mereka sudah mencegah Jungkook tadi, tapi anak itu bersikukuh ingin membuat Jimin datang dengan caranya sendiri. Tahu-tahunya dia malah berakting di telepon.

Entah aktingnya yang memang bagus, atau Jimin nya saja yang terlalu polos.

"Habisnya Jimin hyung jahat! Kalau tak dengan cara itu pasti kau takkan datang."

"Ya tapi tak harus begitu juga, kau tahu aku sudah panik setengah mati? Bisa-bisanya kau membuat lelucon seperti itu?!"

Jungkook tak berkedip melihat Jimin yang meluapkan kekhawatirannya itu. Dalam hati ia memekik kegirangan.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa~ kau benar-benar khawatir ya hyung? Apa aktingku semeyakinkan it-"

 **PLAK**!

"AKH! HYUNG! Kenapa kau jadi seperti Junghyun hyung, suka sekali memukul kepalaku?! Junghyun hyung, marahi dia !" Adu Jungkook pada hyungnya yang tengah duduk di salah satu kursi diruangan ini.

"Kenapa aku harus?" Junghyun tak mau membela, dan Jungkook tak menyerah. Kali ini ia mengadu pada Dara.

"Nunaaa~ sepupu mu ini jahat sekali! Masa pasien sepertiku dipukul begitu. Dua kali pula! Huaaaa~ kalau aku gegar otak bagaimana? Ayo marahi dia~" ujarnya dengan berlebihan.

Dan Dara juga rupanya tak mau membela. dia malah beranjak dari sisi Jungkook.

"Untuk apa aku memarahi sepupuku yang baik ini? Selesaikan sendiri, itukan tanggung jawabmu karena berbohong. Sudahlah, aku mau keluar." Katanya sambil berlalu.

Jimin masih memandang Jungkook dengan kesal, dan anak itu malah meringis tanpa dosa.

"Iya-iya. Aku minta maaf. Lain kali aku takkan begitu lagi, kok. Janji!"

"Aku pulang saja, lagipula kau sudah tak apa-apa." Jimin pun hendak membalikkan badannya, sebelum tiba-tiba Jungkook yang tengah duduk itu memeluk perutnya dengan cepat.

" _ANDWAE_! _Kajima_!"

Sontak Jimin terkejut, apalagi ia tahu jika Suga tengah melihat dari jendela sana. Jungkook sih tidak menyadarinya.

"H-Hey, lepaskan-"

"Tidak mau!" Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya diperut Jimin

"Jungkook-a,"

"Yah Jeon Jungkook! apa yang kau lakukan? Tidak sopan. Lepaskan Jimin-ssi..." Junghyun ikut menegur.

"Tapi Jimin hyung tak boleh pergi sekarang, temani aku dulu sebentar~" Pinta Jungkook mengajukan syarat.

Akhirnya Jimin mengalah.

"Iya baiklah, aku takkan pergi. Lepaskan."

Barulah anak itu melepaskannya. Jimin pun menghembuskan nafasnya lega, namun saat menoleh pada jendela dia tak menemukan tunangannya.

 _Kemana dia?_

* * *

Sebenarnya Suga sempat melihat saat Jungkook dengan seenaknya memeluk Jimin. Dan yang ia bisa hanya merutuk dalam hati. Tepat saat itu Dara keluar dari ruangan dan hanya tertawa melihat apa yang disaksikan Suga.

"Anak itu sepertinya terobsesi sekali pada Jimin. Tak nyaman untuk matamu kan, Min Yoongi? Mau menemaniku mengopi dibawah?"

Disinilah Suga sekarang. Duduk berhadapan dengan Dara di salah satu cafe dekat Rumah Sakit. Daripada melihat hal yang tak nyaman dimatanya, ia pun menerima ajakan Dokter wanita sekaligus sepupu Jimin. Lagipula ia yakin, Jimin pasti takkan diizinkan pulang begitu saja oleh bocah SMA itu. Untunglah suasana cafe malam ini tak terlalu ramai, jadi ia tak perlu menggunakan masker atau kacamata untuk menyamar.

"Aku senang,"

 **Tuk**.

Suga meletakkan cup kopi nya, lalu menatap Dara dengan tak mengerti. Wanita itu lantas tersenyum.

"Aku senang jika kau benar-benar sudah menerima perjodohan ini. Melihat tatapan tak suka mu tadi, biar kutebak. Kau pasti sedang cemburu kan saat Jungkook memeluk Jimin begitu ?"

"C-cemburu?"

Dara menyesap kopinya, lalu mengangguk.

"Ya, cemburu. Perasaan itu wajar saat kau sedang jatuh cinta. Memangnya kau baru tahu?"

"A-ah itu-"

Suga mendadak gugup begini, lalu beralih kembali pada kopinya guna menyembunyikan hal itu. Dara hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Tak apa, sudah kubilang itu wajar. Kau masih lebih beruntung. Jimin sudah sering merasakan hal semacam itu sejauh ini, sejak kau seorang idol yang punya banyak fans. Tapi sama saja sepertimu, anak itu selalu menghindar dan pura-pura tak merasa jika dia sebenarnya cemburu." Jelas Dara, membuat Suga diam-diam tertegun.

Jimin seringkali merasa cemburu? Karena ia dan fansnya? Benarkah?

Perasaan tak nyaman semacam ini, Jimin juga merasakannya? Kenapa dia tak pernah menunjukkannya sedikitpun? Atau-

Justru Suga sendiri yang tak pernah peka selama ini?

Rentetan pertanyaan dalam pikirannya belum dapat Suga jawab karena Dara kembali bertanya padanya.

"Yoongi-a,"

"Ya, nuna?"

"Kudengar kau habis melamar Jimin di pemakaman paman dan bibi ya?"

"Uh? Darimana nuna tahu?"

Dara kembali tertawa pelan melihat Suga kebingungan.

"Seseorang memberitahuku. Ah, tak usah dipikirkan. Bagaimana? Berjalan lancar? Apa Jimin menerimamu? Dia menangis tidak?" Tanya Dara bertubi-tubi, nampak penasaran sekali.

"Ah- ya, begitulah nuna..." jawab Suga masih sambil menerka, siapa yang memberitahu Dara? Dia rasa Jimin belum sempat bercerita.

"Aish~ Dasar Jimin. Itu artinya kejutanmu benar-benar membuatnya bahagia hingga menangis terharu seperti itu, Yoongi-a! Kau hebat. Romantis~"

"Romantis?"

"Hm, seleramu memang sedikit aneh menurutku,"

Ohya, Suga mengakuinya.

"...tapi apa yang kau lakukan itu pasti bertujuan baik. Jadi aku ikut senang, dan kurasa tak ada salahnya mencoba hal baru. Lagipula pemakaman keluarga kami tak menyeramkan, bukan begitu?"

Kali ini Suga yang tertawa pelan, "A~ ya . pemakaman keluarga Park berbeda. Disana indah sekali."

Dara mengangguk, "Kau tak salah pilih kalau begitu..." katanya, lalu kembali menyesap isi cangkirnya. Suga pun mengikuti.

Suasana hening sejenak, hanya terdengar backsound ballad saja. Sebelum tiba-tiba Suga angkat bicara,

"Ng, Dara nuna,"

"Ya?"

"Bolehkah...aku bertanya sesuatu?"

* * *

"Apa?"

"..."

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?"

Tanya Jimin heran, saat mendapati Jungkook yang tengah menyender itu menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Ia sendiri sedang duduk disamping tempat tidur anak itu. Sedangkan Junghyun?

Huh, maaf saja. Bocah kurang ajar ini telah _mengusir_ hyungnya beberapa menit lalu.

 _'Bisakah Junghyun hyung pergi? Aku ingin bicara serius dengan Jimin hyung. Dan in A.'_ katanya dengan tak sopan.

Untunglah Junghyun menurut tanpa ambil pusing.

Tapi apa yang dilakukan bocah bergigi kelinci itu sekarang? Bukannya berbicara malah diam saja sambil terus menatap Jimin.

"Kau sebenarnya mau bicara ap-"

" _Ternyata kau seindah ini,_ "

"Ha?"

"... _Rupanya kau bertambah cantik dari hari ke hari_ ,"

"Heh?"

"... _Oh, aku tak bisa menahannya lagi_ ,"

"..."

"... _Aku harus mengakui jika aku jatuh hati._ "

"Yah Jeon Jungkook, kau mengigau ya?"

Jimin mendadak merasa waspada pada Jungkook. Pasalnya, selain menatap dengan tak berkedip, anak itu melafalkan kata-kata aneh seperti merayunya. Sorot matanya juga berbeda, sangat dalam. Dan Jimin hampir saja terhanyut kedalamnya.

"Mengigau apa? Aku sedang menghapalkan tugas puisi dari sekolahku." Ungkap Jungkook tanpa beban, dan Jimin diam-diam menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

Dalam hati ia menggerutu, sudah dua kali dibodohi anak SMA tingkat tiga itu.

"O-oh, begitu ya..."

"Hm, bagus tidak?"

"Ah? bagus, lumayan."

"Aku membuatnya karena terinspirasi olehmu loh~"

Lagi-lagi Jimin dibuat waspada, dan secara tak disadari degup jantungnya bertambah setiap kali Jungkook berkata-kata.

"Aku?"

Jungkook mengangguk.

"Kenapa aku?"

" _Karena kau indah_."

"Ya?!"

"Jimin hyung, **indah**."

"..."

"Pertama kali melihatmu di bis itu, aku sudah langsung tertarik. Melihatmu bicara sendiri, bergumam, tersenyum, menggerutu, semuanya menarik perhatianku..."

"..."

"Aku ingin sekali mengajakmu berkenalan, tapi aku malu. Jadilah, aku hanya bisa menatapmu dalam diam. Berangkat lebih pagi atau pulang secepat mungkin agar bisa duduk disampingmu. Menatapmu dari satu sisi kadang membuatku bosan. Tapi aku juga tak berani menatapmu dari depan. Sekarang, kau ada didepanku, dekat sekali. Dan aku tak pernah menyesali pemikiranku, jika kau-"

"..."

"... **indah**."

Tiba-tiba Jungkook menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu meraih kedua tangan Jimin. Membuat yang lebih tua itu terkejut. Tak sampai disitu, Jungkook juga secara cepat mendekatkan wajahnya tepat didepan Jimin yang mendadak tak mampu berkedip dan bernafas normal. Ia jadi ingat saat anak ini mengedipkan satu matanya dari luar bis.

"Hey, kau benar-benar indah..."

"..." Jimin masih menahan nafasnya, apalagi saat nafas Jungkook menerpa wajahnya. Wangi mint~

 _Bagaimana bisa orang sakit sewangi ini?_

"Bagaimana bisa kau seindah ini?"

"Jungkook-a..."

"Aku sungguh jatuh hati. Kelak, bagaimana jika ternyata kau milik orang lain? Haruskah aku merelakanmu? Haruskah aku menjauh darimu?"

"..."

"Kenapa diam saja? Kau tak menginginkanku?"

"..."

"Ah~ aku mengerti. Apalah aku dimatamu, hanya seorang anak yatim piatu yang tak menarik sama sekali." Jungkook melepaskan tangannya, dan menjauhkan wajahnya. Saat itulah Jimin baru bisa bernafas dengan normal, meski masih gugup.

" _Aku pergi_."

"Jungkook-a-"

"Hyung! Bagaimana? Apa aktingku bagus?!

Jimin mengerjap bingung, tapi sesaat kemudian dia tersadar-

"Iya aktingku! Tadi itu penggalan drama yang akan dipentaskan bulan depan. Apa aku melakukannya dengan baik?"

- **dia dikerjai lagi!**

Jimin sebenarnya ingin marah sekarang.

 _HAH! Baik, baik sekali Jeon Jungkook! Saking baiknya aku jadi tak bisa membedakan mana akting dan mana sungguhan. Lagipula kenapa harus dengan aku sih memeregakannya? Kan aku jadi-_

"Hm, bagus. Kau...pasti sukses memerankannya."

Tapi ingat? Marah itu bukan sesuatu yang gampang Jimin lakukan. Jadilah dia malah memuji akting Jungkook. Karena memang pada kenyataannya anak itu melakukannya dengan baik.

"Whoa~ _jinjja?! jeongmal_?!"

Jimin mengangguk saja

"Hah, aku selalu gugup jika meragakannya dengan lawan mainku saat berlatih. Tapi didepan Jimin hyung aku bisa! Whoaaa~" Tutur Jungkook dengan riangnya, seolah tak menyadari hyungnya itu tengah dongkol setengah mati.

"Jadi..."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi sebenarnya kau mau bicara apa denganku? Sampai berakting di telepon dan mengusir hyungmu begitu?" Ujar Jimin memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Ingin menunjukkan aktingku lah..." jawab anak itu enteng.

"Ha?"

Jungkook kemudian tertawa dengan renyahnya.

"Hanya itu saja?"

Jungkook mengangguk tanpa dosa, dan Jimin hampir saja memukul kepalanya lagi sebelum pasien dihadapannya itu menjegal pergelangan lengannya.

"Whoop! Ish~ kenapa kau suka sekali memukul kepalaku?!"

"Habisnya kau menyebalkan!"

"Baiklah, kuganti alasanku. Kuganti! Aku ingin bertemu Jimin hyung karena...rindu?"

"Apa?" Jimin spontan melepaskan genggaman Jungkook

"Iya, aku rindu. Biasanya aku bertemu kau setiap hari di Bis. Tapi sekarang aku terkurung disini. Bosaaaan~" paparnya.

"Yaampun" Jimin tak habis pikir "...kau tahu? Aku nyaris tak bisa berdiri mendengarmu kesakitan tadi! Leluconmu itu tak lucu, Jungkook-a!"

Jungkook tersenyum simpul walau ada sedikit rasa bersalah diwajahnya.

"Maaf."

"..."

"Hanya ide itu yang terlintas dipikirkanku tadi. Habisnya hyung tak datang-datang."

Jimin pun menumpukan kepalanya pada tempat tidur Jungkook. Sontak anak itu terkejut.

"Hyung?"

"Sakit bukan untuk kau permainkan Jungkook-a, kau bisa membuat orang lain khawatir setengah mati." Ucap Jimin dalam tunduknya.

"Jimin hyung,"

" _Itulah kenapa aku tak pernah mau orang lain tahu_..'

"Huh? Kau bicara apa? Hey, bangunlah hyung!"

Jimin pun menegakkan tubuhnya lagi, lalu memandang Jungkook dengan sendu.

"Lebih baik kau menelponku dengan ocehan tanpa henti daripada dalam keadaan sakit begitu. Lain kali aku takkan perduli! Jangan diulangi lagi, mengerti?"

"..."

"Kau mengerti tidak?!"

Jungkook mengangguk pelan, walau tak sepenuhnya paham. Sebenarnya apa yang tengah Jimin bicarakan kini? Kenapa serius sekali? Kan dia hanya bercanda-

 _ **Tunggu**_ , tiba-tiba mata Jungkook terbelalak.

"Oh! HYUNG?! HIDUNGMU BERDARAH!"

* * *

"Apa penyakit Jimin sudah benar-benar parah?"

 **Trak**.

Dara meletakkan cangkirnya sedikit keras hingga menimbulkan bunyi. Senyumnya sedikit memudar.

"Uh, kenapa, nuna? Apa pertanyaanku salah?" Suga kembali bertanya dengan tak enak. Untunglah Dara menggelengkan kepala sebagai responnya.

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang salah."

"Lalu-"

"Kau dan Hoseok adalah orang yang paling kutunggu untuk bertanya perihal ini. Dan aku lega karena akhirnya satu dari kalian melakukannya juga."

Suga mengerjap bingung.

"Hoseok- dia tidak...tahu?" Tanyanya ragu.

Namun Dara malah bertanya balik "Kau tidak tahu?"

"Huh?"

"Jung Hoseok, adalah satu-satunya di keluarga kami yang tak mengetahui jika Jimin _masih_ sakit."

"Kenap-"

"Jika kau bertanya, Kenapa bisa Hoseok tak tahu tentang penyakit adiknya sendiri? Maka ada dua jawabannya."

"..."

"Pertama, karena Hoseok tak pernah mau mencari tahu. Dan kedua, karena Jimin tak pernah mau hyungnya tahu."

Lagi-lagi Suga mengerjap bingung.

"Apa maksud nuna?" Tanyanya, sungguh tak mengerti.

Dara menghela nafasnya berat.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar tak tahu apapun tentang tunanganmu ya? Satu tahun lebih ini , kau terlalu sibuk dengan duniamu sendiri. Dan lupa pada tugas yang diberi kakekku, **menjaga Jimin."**

 **BANG!**

Kalimat Dara memukul Suga telak-telak. Benar, sejauh ini sebenarnya apa yang ia tahu tentang Jimin? Selain Jimin adalah satu-satunya putra kandung mendiang Park Yoochun, Jimin mengidap penyakit parah, apalagi yang dia tahu?

Sejurus kemudian Suga menjadi was-was. Apa sebenarnya Dara tahu tentang semua sikap dinginnya terhadap Jimin selama ini ?

"Nuna,"

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu apapun. karena Jimin tak pernah mengadu sedikitpun. Aku hanya menerka saja, dan kuharap itu salah."

"..."

"Tapi, jika kau ingin bertanya tentang Jimin. Aku akan dengan senang hati memaparkan. Mungkin ini akan menyalahi etika ku sebagai Dokter, tapi sejak kau adalah salah satu orang yang bertanggung jawab menjaga Jimin, maka kurasa kau memang perlu tahu. Kau mau mulai darimana dulu? Tentang penyakit Jimin? Tentang hubungannya dengan Hoseok? Atau-"

"Ceritakan saja semua, dan aku akan mendengarkan."

 _Karena aku sudah berjanji, akan belajar mencintai Jimin._

* * *

Jungkook berdiri didepan pintu toilet yang ada di kamarnya. Sudah beberapa menit sejak Jimin masuk kesana untuk membersihkan darah yang tiba-tiba mengalir dari hidungnya itu. Dan kini belum ada tanda-tanda jika Hyung nya itu akan keluar.

Jungkook menimbang-nimbang dalam hati, _haruskah aku ketuk? Atau ku dobrak saja? Oh! Tidak-tidak. Itu tidak sopan._

 _Tapi, kenapa Jimin hyung lama sekali? Apa dia baik-baik saja?_

Jungkook tidak teramat bodoh. Dia sudah sering melihat pasien-pasien di Rumah Sakit ini yang mengalami mimisan begitu. Biasanya, mereka yang seperti itu adalah pengidap-

 _Uh,tidak. Berpikir apa aku? Tidak semua yang mimisan mengidap penyakit parah kan? Benar._

Tapi setidaknya, kalau sampai mimisan begitu pasti ada yang salah dengan hyungnya.

" _Omo_! Dia sakit?" Gumamnya pelan. Mendadak dia merasa menyesal telah menipu Jimin di telepon tadi. Duh, jangan-jangan dia tak datang itu karena sakit? _Dan aku memaksanya begitu sampai membuatnya panik._

Astaga!

 _Aish! Lagipula kenapa Jimin hyung tak keluar-keluar juga sih?!_

Baru saja dia akan mengetuk pintu itu, namun Jimin terlebih dulu membukanya.

"Uh? Jungkook-a, kau sedang ap-"

"Jimin hyung tak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir

Sementara Jimin hanya menatapnya dengan (berpura-pura) heran. Oh, tentu Jimin yakin Jungkook akan curiga setelah melihatnya mimisan tadi. Namun seperti biasa, namja bermarga Park ini takkan jujur semudah itu.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Ish~ jangan menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan lagi! Sudah jelas kau tadi-"

"Berisik! Cepat berbaring lagi..."

Jimin pun mendorong pelan anak itu agar kembali berbaring di ranjangnya. Dengan rasa penasaran yang masih melekat, Jungkook terpaksa menurut.

"Hyung benar tak apa-apa? Jika sakit biar kupanggilkan-"

"Sudah cepat tidur, jangan bicara terus!"

Jimin malah membaringkan anak itu secara paksa, lalu menyelimutinya sebatas dada.

"Ini sudah malam. Kau harus istirahat dan aku harus pulang."

Mendengar kata **Pulang,** membuat Jungkook kembali bangkit duduk.

"Ha? Pulang ?!" Dan memekik berlebihan membuat Jimin sedikit terkejut

"Tentu saja, memangnya aku tak punya rumah? Sudah cepat tidur!" Dia pun mendorong kening Jungkook dengan jarinya agar berbaring lagi.

"Hyung! Tapi-"

Tapi si cerewet itu malah bangkit lagi dan membuat Jimin kembali mendorong keningnya dengan jari.

"Tidur!"

"Jimin hyung!" Dia menjerit dan berusaha bangkit lagi, namun kali ini telapak tangan Jimin menahan keningnya begitu kencang.

"Jeon Jungkook! Tidur tidak?! Lagipula tak ada yang mau dibicarakan lagi, kan?"

"Iyasih ,"

"Yasudah cepat tidur!"

"Tidurkan aku?"

"Hah?!" Sontak Jimin melepaskan telapak tangannya dari kening Jungkook, lalu memandang anak itu dengan alis bertaut

"Iya~ tidurkan aku. Ajak aku mengobrol apa saja, baru aku bisa mengantuk."

"Kau ini aneh sekali..."

"Mau aku cepat tidur kan? Yasudah ayo mengobrol!"

Jimin berdecak pelan memutar bola matanya malas. Tapi pada akhirnya dia mengalah dan duduk di kursi samping ranjang Jungkook.

"Ngobrol apa?" Tanya Jimin bingung

"Apa saja, akan ku tanggapi." Jawab Jungkook yang sudah nyaman dalam posisi baringnya. Hyungnya menimbang-nimbang sebentar, sebelum akhirnya menanyakan;

"Tadi itu...kau memang sempat kambuh sungguhan kan?"

Jungkook mengedipkan matanya pelan, lalu bergumam "Hm..."

"Jujur saja, saat mendengarmu merintih di telepon, aku mengira kau benar-benar sakit. Apa jika kau kambuh, kau selalu begitu?"

Hening sejenak sebelum Jungkook bergumam lagi.

Ah~ jadi begini maksud Jungkook mengobrol. Jimin bertugas menanyakan sesuatu, dan anak itu hanya akan bergumam sebagai jawaban. Atau jika tidak-

"Sudah berapa lama kau sakit begini?"

-dia akan menggunakan bahasa tubuh, seperti kini. Anak itu mengangkat enam jarinya.

"Enam bulan?"

Lalu bergumam membenarkan.

"Enggg~ Jika sakitmu datang, apa kau benar akan merintih sampai menangis?"

"Hm"

"Sesakit apa?"

Kali ini Jungkook berbisik "Saaangaaat sakit."

Namun Jimin masih mampu mendengar bisikan itu. Diapun mengangguk paham, lalu mengusap kening Jungkook pelan dengan ibu jarinya, Konon, cara ini ampuh untuk membuat seseorang cepat mengantuk.

"Aku mengerti, pasti sangat sakit. Tapi kau harus merasa beruntung, Jungkook-a..."

"..." Jungkook diam, dengan mata yang hampir sayu. Ah~ Aneh juga jika dia tak berisik ya.

"Seberapa sakitpun yang kau rasa, sebentar lagi semuanya akan lenyap. Kau beruntung karena penolongmu adalah hyungmu sendiri."

"..."

"Makanya, jangan mengamuk terus padanya dan jalani pengobatanmu dengan baik. Kelak, kau harus sembuh dan membanggakan hyungmu."

"..."

"Kau harus tahu betapa beruntungnya punya saudara kandung yang menyayangimu. Jangan mengecewakannya, kau paham?"

"Hm..." Jungkook mengangguk pelan. Namun usapan dikeningnya tiba-tiba berhenti. Dengan mata sayunya, Jungkook masih mampu melihat jika raut wajah Jimin berubah menjadi sendu.

Anak itu hendak bertanya, namun dering ponsel Jimin menghentikan niatnya.

Hyungnya itu segera merogoh ponsel di saku, lalu diam membaca layarnya. Oh, pesan singkat. Lagi, dengan mata sayunya Jungkook kembali melihat perubahan raut wajah Jimin yang kini kembali cerah. Sepertinya SMS itulah penyebabnya.

"Kau sudah mengantuk? Aku pulang ya?"

Jungkook tak menjawab, dan itu Jimin artikan sebagai persetujuan. Dia pun berdiri dan hendak beranjak. Sebelum tiba-tiba Jungkook menggapai lengannya.

"Tunggu," katanya, berat.

"Hn?"

"Hyung, hari operasiku diundur."

"Uh? benarkah? kapan jadinya?"

"Nanti kukabari lagi kapan pastinya. tapi...Jimin hyung tetap akan datang kapanpun itu kan?"

Jimin tersenyum dan mengusap lengan Jungkook pelan, lalu menangguk.

"Pasti. Tapi, maaf jika beberapa hari ini akan jarang datang. Aku sedikit sibuk. Kau jangan menipuku lagi seperti tadi ya?"

Kini giliran Jungkook yang mengangguk.

"Aku pulang, oke?"

"Hm, maaf sudah membohongimu tadi."

Jimin mengangguk paham.

"Sebenarnya aku marah. Tapi tak apa, lagipula aktingmu untuk drama itu bagus sekali. Dialognya juga keren, aku suka. Kau cocok memerankannya."

"..."

"Aku pergi ya? _Jaljayo_ , Jungkook-a~"

Tautan tangan pun terlepas.

"Ya, Terimakasih hyung ..." anak itu berbisik seraya tersenyum, lalu menatap kepergian Jimin hingga hyungnya itu menghilang dibalik pintu.

 _Tapi tak ada pertunjukan drama di sekolahku, Jimin hyung..._

* * *

 **From: Yoongihyungie~**

 **Hey, aku ada didepan kamar anak itu. Cepat keluar, ini sudah malam. Jangan berduaan terus dengannya. Aku bisa cemburu, sayang...**

Itulah pesan singkat yang membuat Jimin tersenyum cerah tadi. Lucu juga saat Suga memanggilnya sayang walau hanya lewat SMS.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang. Di mobil Suga dalam perjalanan pulang. Awalnya mereka sempat bercakap-cakap singkat. Jimin bertanya, kemana saja Suga selama dirinya dengan Jungkook tadi. Dan dia cukup senang saat tahu tunangannya pergi ke cafe dengan Dara Noona. Walau saat ia bertanya lagi perihal hal apa yang mereka obrolkan, Suga tak mau menjawab. Dia hanya bilang " _Aku menemaninya minum kopi saja..."_

Tapi Jimin tak ambil pusing. Mengetahui Suga mulai mencoba akrab dengan satu persatu keluarganya saja dia sudah senang. Jadi dia hanya tersenyum sambil berkata _"Oh, begitu..."_

Lalu tak lama setelahnya anak itu terlelap tidur, kelelahan.

Mobil berhenti tepat didepan gerbang utama rumah megah ini. Namun melihat raut lelah diwajah Jimin, membuat Suga tak tega membangunkannya. Jadilah dia hanya diam, memandangi tunangannya yang terpejam.

Keheningan lantas membuat Suga teringat dengan percakapannya bersama Dara tadi. Seketika air muka Suga berubah. Antara sedih, menyesal, dan jengkel pada-

...pada dirinya sendiri,

...pada Jimin yang tak pernah mau bercerita,

...dan juga pada...keadaan.

Tiba-tiba kening Jimin bertaut dengan tegangnya. Mimpi buruk kah?

Suga pun mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu mengecup kening tunangannya. Tak cukup disitu, ia pun mengecup kedua kelopak mata Jimin. Sepertinya hal ini akan jadi kebiasaan.

Suga nyaris melakukan lebih dari itu, jika saja mata Jimin tak tiba-tiba terbuka. Tepat saat bibir Suga akan menyentuh bibirnya. Makhluk yang belum sepenuhnya _mengumpulkan nyawa_ itu pun hanya mengedipkan matanya dengan bingung. Mereka bertahan di posisi itu beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Suga segera menjauhkan wajahnya, mengurungkan niat mencium Jimin.

"Sudah sampai, sayang." Katanya.

"..."

"Maaf membangunkanmu. Lanjutkan tidurmu dikamar ya? Kalau disini badanmu akan pegal."

Jimin hanya mengangguk saja, lalu melepaskan sabuk pengaman. Namun sebelum benar-benar turun, Jimin sempat mengucapkan beberapa kalimat.

"Terimakasih,"

"..."

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini. Untuk kejutanmu, permintaan maafmu, kalung pemberianmu, puding buatan ibumu. Aku suka semuanya. Terimakasih, Yoongi hyung." ujarnya sambil tersenyum hingga eyesmilenya tercipta. Dan Suga hanya bisa tertegun melihat senyuman itu.

 _Hanya ini saja. Takkan sanggup mengganti semua waktu yang banyak terbuang selama ini, Jimin._

Bibir pucat tunangannya itu bahkan masih sanggup mengulas senyuman manis saat ini. Untuk pertama kalinya, Suga ingin terus melihat senyuman itu dari bibir betapa selama ini ia telah kehilangan moment menyaksikan senyum yang selalu Jimin tampakkan dengan tulus padanya. Dan Suga hanya bisa membalas senyuman itu dengan perkataan dan perbuatan menyakitkan yang membuat dia luntur sedikit demi sedikit.

 _Aku sudah sejahat ini, mengapa kau tetap tersenyum indah begini?_

"Hm, sama-sama." Pada akhirnya hanya kalimat itu yang mampu ia balas. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, bahkan saat Jimin tiba-tiba mengecup dan memagut bibirnya secara singkat pun Suga masih saja membisu dengan mata tak berkedip.

"Selamat malam, sayang."

Saat pintu mobil tertutup, dan Jimin menjauh, barulah Suga mampu mengedipkan matanya dengan normal.

"Ya, selamat malam sayang..." balasnya pelan. Sangat pelan dan takkan mungkin terdengar oleh Jimin yang sudah menghilang dibalik gerbang tinggi rumahnya.

* * *

 _Kau tentu masih ingatkan, tujuan utamamu dalam perjodohan ini? Selain untuk mempererat kerjasama perusahaan, kau juga ditugaskan kakek untuk menjaga Jimin. Karena anak itu berbeda dari saudaranya yang lain. Dia sudah sering keluar masuk Rumah Sakit sejak kecil, karena imun tubuhnya yang paling lemah. Dan itu berlaku hingga dia beranjak besar, malah bertambah parah._

 _Kecelakaan itulah penyebabnya._

 _Kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa Paman Park , serta membuat sepupuku koma selama empat hari._

 _Hari dimana dia membuka mata, aku dengan terpaksa memberitahu semua keluarga perihal kondisi Jimin._

 _Jimin positif mengidap penyakit yang tak semudah itu sembuh dengan pengobatan satu dua minggu. Kau tentu sudah tahu itu apa._

 _Itulah kenapa kakek lebih mempercayakan Hoseok untuk mengemban tugas sebagai Direktur pengganti Paman Park yang seharusnya jatuh ke tangan Jimin. Karena Jimin berbeda, dan kami takkan tega memberinya pekerjaan seperti itu._

 _Dengan menjodohkanmu padanya, kakek menganggap itu sebagai salah satu jalan jika Jimin ingin membantu. Itulah sebabnya Jimin tetap berada disisimu, tak perduli sedingin apa sikapmu padanya. Sesibuk apa kau hingga jarang menemuinya. Bahkan saat kau tak mengakuinya didepan publik, bukankah dia tetap membelamu? Menurut cerita bibi Lee, anak itu bahkan sampai menangis saat memohon agar kau tak diadukan pada kakek. Kau tahu apa alasannya?_

 _Pertama, karena dia tak mau kakek khawatir padanya._

 _Dan kedua, karena..._

 _ **Jimin mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu.**_

 _Dia bahkan berkata padaku suatu waktu_ _ **"Jika bibi Lee mengadukan Yoongi hyung pada kakek, lalu kakek memutuskan pertunanganku dengannya. Lantas apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantu? Menjodohkanku dengan yang lain? Yoongi hyung sudah bertahan sejauh ini dengan pengidap penyakit sepertiku pun aku senang. Jika itu orang lain, apa nuna yakin akan ada yang sebaik Yoongi hyung?"**_

 _Begitulah yang Jimin katakan._

 _kenapa kau memandangku begitu? Apa kau tak percaya?_

.

.

.

Suga menatap kosong pada dinding dihadapannya. air dari shower terus menghujani tubuhnya sedari tadi. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam, dan Suga seperti tak merasakan menggigil sedikitpun oleh air dingin itu. Karena iya, tubuhnya disana tapi pikirannya melayang jauh pada perbincangannya dengan Dara beberapa jam lalu.

.

.

.

 _Jika sekarang kau bertanya padaku, apakah penyakit Jimin sudah benar-benar parah?_

 _Maka aku, Sepupu sekaligus Dokter yang menanganinya selama satu tahun lebih ini dengan berat hati harus menjawab, IYA. Jika kau bertanya lagi, memangnya kami tak pernah melakukan usaha untuk mengobatinya? Maka jawabannya, tidak. Sebab anak itu tidak pernah mau. Melihat berbagai macam tablet dan kapsul yang kuberikan saja dia sudah jengah setengah mati. Apalagi ku paksa melakukan terapi atau operasi? Dia bahkan pernah berkata padaku_ _ **"Nuna lihat saja, aku akan bertahan tanpa pengobatan. Aku pasti bisa hidup lebih lama dari pengidap yang lain. Nuna tahu karena apa? Karena ada Yoongi hyung disisiku. Dia adalah penyemangatku, bahkan efeknya lebih hebat daripada tablet dan kapsul pahit yang nuna berikan itu."**_

 _Apa kau percaya?_

.

.

.

Suga keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan bathrobe putih yang membungkus tubuhnya. Rambutnya basah dan jejak-jejak air jatuh kelantai disetiap langkahnya. Sampai dicermin kamar, dia memandang penampakan dirinya sendiri. Ini ilusi, pantulan dirinya seolah tengah mengajaknya berdiskusi.

"Siapa kau? Min Yoongi? Min Suga? Apa? Penyemangat seorang Park Jimin? Orang yang kau sakiti berulang-ulang kali itu menganggapmu penyemangatnya? Whoah~ siapa yang percaya?"

.

.

.

 _Aku percaya, sebagai Dokter yang menangani Jimin aku percaya. Melihat perkembangan dia hingga bisa bertahan sejauh ini tanpa pengobatan, membuatku percaya jika kau memang penyemangat hidupnya._

 _Tapi karena aku Dokter, maka aku selalu tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Disangkal sekuat apa, ditepis sejauh mana, dia tetaplah seseorang yang tak sehat. Jimin bukan dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja._

 _Dia hanya terlalu pandai menutup kesakitannya, dan kuharap kau bisa menyadarinya, Yoongi-a._

.

.

.

Suga bertelanjang dada dan duduk diatas ranjangnya. Tangannya menggenggam kotak berisi kalung milik Jimin, dan matanya menatap benda dengan huruf **J** itu lekat-lekat.

.

.

.

 _Sejak kau ditugaskan kakek untuk menjaga dia, maka kuharap kau akan sungguh-sungguh melakukannya._

 _Park Jimin, anak itu lahir dihari yang sama dengan meninggalnya Bibi Park, ibunya. Bila dibandingkan dengan dua kakaknya, Jimin termasuk kurang beruntung. Seokjin dan Hoseok, walau bukan keturunan kandung, mereka sempat merasakan kasih sayang bibi Park meski cuma sekejap. Tapi Jimin sama sekali tidak pernah. Makadari itu, kami yang masih hidup disekelilingnya begitu menjaga dan menyayangi anak itu agar dia tak merasa kekurangan kasih sayang dalam bentuk apapun._

 _Bicara tentang Hoseok, dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang tak tahu perihal sakitnya Jimin. Sebab hanya Hoseok yang tak ada di Rumah Sakit kala itu, karena dia terlalu sibuk dengan dukacitanya sendiri. Bahkan menjenguk Jimin yang baru sadar pun dia tak mau._

 _Dulu, Jung Hoseok adalah sosok yang paling telaten menjaga Jimin. tak pernah sedikitpun Jimin luput dari pengawasannya. Hoseok menyayangi dan melindungi adiknya lebih dari siapapun. Saat hendak berangkat menuju tempat pelatihan, yang paling ia khawatirkan adalah Jimin. Dia baru mantap berangkat saat Jimin membujuknya dan mengatakan bahwa kondisinya sudah membaik. Dan memang...saat itu dia sempat membaik. Namun segalanya kembali parah saat kecelakaan itu terjadi, dan sayangnya Hoseok tak mengetahuinya sama sekali._

 _Hubungan Hoseok dan Jimin, sudah tak sehangat dulu jika kau mau tahu. Yang lebih tua berubah dingin pada adiknya karena menganggap dia lah penyebab meninggalnya ayah yang bahkan bukan ayah kandungnya sendiri. Hal yang sama pernah terjadi saat Bibi Park meninggal dulu, namun tak sampai separah sekarang. Dulu hanya dalam hitungan hari pun segalanya membaik. Tapi sekarang Hoseok tak lagi begitu. Dia mengekspresikan rasa kehilangannya dengan berlebihan. Kami kira, dia akan mereda. Tapi ternyata tidak. Aku sendiri bingung, kenapa Hoseok nampak sulit sekali memaafkan Jimin dan menerima kenyataan?_

.

.

.

"Mungkin itu karena aku," gumam Suga masih sambil menatap kalungnya "Iya, karena aku. Aku yang membuat Hoseok bertambah membenci Jimin..."

.

.

.

 _Karena itu, Yoongi-a. Aku lega saat kau mau bertanya tentang Jimin padaku. Satu dari kalian akhirnya mencoba berubah. Dan aku harap...Hoseok juga akan begitu._

 _ **Sebelum segalanya terlambat.**_

.

.

.

Suga mengaitkan Kalung itu dilehernya, menggenggamnya sejenak, lalu mulai berbaring dan menyelimuti diri.

"Aku akan berusaha. Aku mau berubah, takkan menyakiti dia lagi..."

 _Tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana dengan Jung Hoseok._

* * *

Suga menjalani hari-hari ke depan sesuai janjinya. Bahwa dia ingin berubah, bahwa dia harus menjaga Jimin sesuai tugas yang kakek Park berikan padanya. Setiap pagi ia akan mengirim pesan singkat, menyapa dan bertanya, apakah Jimin ada kegiatan diluar rumah? Jika iya, maka dia takkan ragu mengantarnya.

Saat pekerjaannya memiliki jeda, maka secara sembunyi-sembunyi, Suga mengirim pesan lagi. bertanya kapan Jimin akan pulang? Setelahnya, Suga tak segan mencari alasan untuk menjemput dan mengantar Jimin sampai ke depan gerbang rumah. Tak lupa berbagi ciuman singkat didalam mobil.

Dimalam hari, selelah apapun Suga, dia selalu menyisihkan waktu menelepon Jimin sekedar mengucapkan selamat tidur. atau jika pekerjaan mengharuskan dirinya pulang larut, ia hanya akan mengirim pesan singkat saja. tak ingin menganggu waktu istirahat Jiminnya.

Terkadang, mereka berkirim gambar dan saling menceritakan kegiatan satu sama lain. Jika ada kesempatan, Suga akan membawa Jimin pergi untuk sekedar makan bersama. Meski...yah, sepanjang kebersamaan mereka di ruang publik, masker, topi dan shades tak pernah luput Suga kenakan. Si Blonde acap kali merasa tak enak hati, tapi untunglah tunangannya bisa memahami.

Ada saat-saat dimana keduanya benar-benar tak bisa bertatap muka seharian penuh karena kesibukan. Maka malam harinya Suga akan menghubungi lewat video call, mengobrol dengan kondisi sama-sama mengantuk. Obrolan itu biasanya berakhir dengan Jimin yang tak mampu lagi menahan mata untuk tetap terbuka. Dengan begitu Suga akan mencium layar dan mematikan sambungannya. Setelah itu ia sendiri menyusul Jimin ke alam mimpi.

Di dalam mimpi, segalanya juga berjalan dengan baik.

Tapi ketika Suga kembali membuka mata pagi ini, ia harus menerima fakta, bahwa kenyataan takkan selalu seindah mimpinya. bahwa keinginannya untuk berubah takkan berjalan semulus yang ia rencanakan.

Bahwa...hubungannya dengan Jimin akan menemui lagi berbagai macam kesulitan.

* * *

Hoseok memasuki toilet di kantornya dengan langkah dan wajah yang lesu. Ini sudah sore namun pekerjaannya masih saja menumpuk. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia baru menyelesaikan pertemuannya dengan salah satu Klien, dan masih ada satu klien lagi yang harus ia temui nanti.

Oh, Hoseok benar-benar lelah.

Ia pun membasuh wajahnya di wastafel alih-alih menyegarkan diri kembali.

"Uhuk~ ukh~"

Namun sesuatu dari dalam perutnya terasa naik ke kerongkongan, membuat Hoseok secepat mungkin menutup mulutnya dan berlari kedalam bilik toilet. Memuntahkan isinya ke kloset, walau yang keluar hanyalah cairan saja.

Kepalanya mendadak pening, dan tubuhnya lemas bukan main. Iapun bersandar sebentar pada dinding bilik. Hoseok baru ingat, semalam meminum alkohol begitu banyak dan belum makan apapun hingga sekarang. Pantas saja.

Anak ini terlalu malas menatap Jimin bahkan saat di meja makan pagi tadi. Melihat Jimin selalu membuatnya teringat Yoongi. Belakangan ini Yoongi semakin sering tertangkap oleh pandangannya. Intensitas lelaki itu bertemu Jimin terasa meningkat. Dan itu menyebalkan.

Setelah dirasa membaik, Hoseok pun beranjak dan hendak membuka pintu bilik, sebelum tiba-tiba suara dari luar menghentikan niatnya.

 _"Halo Hongbin-a, hm ini aku Wonshik. Aku dan ayah baru selesai meeting dengan Direktur Park Corp. iya Jung Hoseok."_

Hoseok dapat mendengar suara gemericik air di wastafel sebentar, sebelum Wonshik kembali bicara. Ia ingat, Kim Wonshik adalah putra kliennya yang baru ia temui tadi.

 _"Tampan? Lumayan. Hebat? Yaaa hebatlah karena sudah bisa memimpin perusahaan diusia semuda itu. Apa? Untuk apa aku iri padanya? Dia bahkan bukan pewaris utama Park Corp. "_

"..."

 _"Kau tidak tahu? Dia kan bukan putra kandung di keluarga ini! Lihat saja namanya, dia bahkan masih menggunakan Jung sebagai marga dan bukannya Park. Manager Kim Seokjin pun sama. Mereka itu takkan pernah mendapat gelar Park. kau tahu kenapa?"_

"..."

Hening sejenak.

 _"Karena pewaris utama yang sebenarnya adalah, Park Jimin. Tentu saja! Park Jimin kan satu-satunya putra kandung Park Yoochun. Karena beliau meninggal lebih cepat, jadilah Jung Hoseok yang menggantikannya. Dia dan Kim Seokjin itu, hanya pemegang sementara saja. Nanti jika sudah tiba waktunya, semuanya pasti jatuh pada Park Jimin."_

"..."

 _"Hey, jika marga saja tak di dapatkan mana mungkin warisan sebesar itu jatuh pada mereka yang bukan siapa-siapa? Haha, desas desus itu sudah sering ku dengar dari ayah dan koleganya. Jadi, apa kau masih mau iri pada Jung Hoseok itu? Kalau aku sih justru kasihan. Dia yang lelah tapi Park Jimin yang menikmati hasilnya. Dunia kadang tak adil ya, Hongbin-a..."_

"..."

Suara Wonshik perlahan menghilang, menyisakan Hoseok yang membisu. Alih-alih memasang wajah terkejut, dia malah menampakan air muka tanpa ekspresi. Tak terbaca sama sekali.

"Benar sekali, dunia memang tak adil..." Lirihnya, untuk kemudian tertawa begitu menyedihkan.

* * *

"Suga! Kau dipanggil Jaehwan _Sajangnim_." Ujar Namjoon saat ROCKMANTIC baru saja selesai berlatih.

"Sekarang?"

"Tentu saja, cepat! _Sajangnim_ menunggumu di ruangannya." Namjoon pun pergi entah kemana. Menyisakan Suga yang terbingung-bingung di tempatnya. Entahlah, jika Jaehwan sudah memanggil maka aura menegangkan seperti otomatis menghampiri.

Ketiga rekannya pun sama bingung.

"Kenapa Jaehwan _Sajangnim_ hanya memanggil hyung? Apa ada masalah lagi?" Tanya Dowoon yang masih duduk dikursi drum nya.

Suga menoleh "Kurasa tidak. Ah, mungkin tentang album kita?"

"Tapi kenapa cuma oppa saja?" Wheein menimpali sama bingung.

Suga mulai merasa resah. Benar juga. Namun untungnya Mina menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah, pasti hanya tentang album saja. Gula cepatlah pergi, tak baik membuat _Sajangnim_ menunggu."

Dan si _Gula_ pun menurut.

.

.

.

Suga mengetuk pintu kayu itu beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya Jaehwan menyahut dari dalam. Saat Suga masuk secara perlahan, dilihatnya Jaehwan tengah berdiri didekat jendela. Entah memandang apa.

" _Sajangnim_ memanggil saya?"

Barulah dia menoleh "oh, iya Suga." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Dan Suga paling membenci senyum seperti itu. Karena ia hapal arti dari senyuman itu berbeda, membuat rasa was-wasnya kian meningkat.

"Duduklah." Tawar Jaehwan. Dia sendiri beranjak duduk di kursi kebesarannya. Diikuti oleh Suga yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Latihan berjalan lancar?" Tanya Jaehwan berbasa-basi.

"Ya, _Sajangnim_." Suga pun menjawab seadanya.

Jaehwan mengangguk.

"Aku sudah mendengar lagu ciptaan kalian masing-masing. Dan semuanya bagus."

"Terimakasih."

"Hm, aku memang tidak salah memilih anggota. Iya kan? Selain pandai bermain musik, menyanyi, menciptakan lagu, ternyata kalian juga pandai berakting. Apalagi kau, Min Yoongi."

"Ya?"

Suga menatap Jaehwan, berusaha menyembunyikan kekagetannya. Apalagi saat melihat senyuman itu lenyap perlahan-lahan.

"T-tentu saja. Bukankah saat Trainee kami semua mendapat pelajarannya?"

"Hm. Tentu. Dan kau mempraktekkannya dengan amat sempurna..."

"..."

"Jika aku memberikan sebuah tugas padamu, maukah kau melakukannya?"

"Apa itu _Sajangnim_ ?"

"Masih tentang akting..."

Kemudian Jaehwan mengambil sesuatu dari laci mejanya. Sebuah amplop tebal, yang begitu dikeluarkan, isinya adalah lembaran foto. Dia ambil tiga lembar, lalu ia letakkan secara terbalik dihadapan Suga yang masih terbingung.

"Min Yoongi..." panggilnya kemudian.

"Iya, _Sajangnim_ ?"

"Selama berada di agensiku, berapa macam sandiwara yang telah kau mainkan?" Tanyanya sambil menatap Suga dengan tajam.

"Ya?!"

"Berapa banyak kebohongan yang berhasil kau sembunyikan?"

" _Sajang_ -"

"Setelah berpacaran dengan Jung Hoseok, kali ini apalagi yang kau coba tutup-tutupi?"

Tanya Jaehwan berbarengan dengan tangannya yang membalik satu foto diujung. Dan di detik yang sama, pupil mata Suga melebar.

Itu foto terdahulunya dengan...

Hoseok.

Darimana Jaehwan-

"Tak usah terkejut. aku sudah lama mengetahuinya."

Tak ayal, ucapan Jaehwan membuat Suga menatapnya dengan lebih was-was lagi. Jaehwan tahu? Sejak kapan? Kenapa-

"Kau pasti bingung kan? Kenapa aku tahu, tapi tak menghukummu sama sekali? Kau ingin tahu jawabannya?"

"..."

"Karena Hoseok sudah mewakilkan semuanya."

"Apa?"

Jaehwan tiba-tiba tertawa kecil melihat reaksi artisnya itu.

"Oh, apa sampai sekarang kau benar-benar lost contact dengan Jung Hoseok? Apa itu artinya kau benar-benar mempercayai ucapanku dulu?"

"Apa maksud anda, _Sajang_ -"

"Dengar, semua ucapanku tentang Hoseok yang hengkang karena uang itu, murni kebohonganku."

"Ap-"

"Apa kau tak terima?"

"..."

Suga tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangannya dibawah sana. Apa? Lelucon macam apa yang sedang atasannya lakukan sekarang?

"Simpan semua amarahmu, karena itu sama sekali tak layak kau umbar sekarang. Kau harusnya merasa beruntung karena tak kubuang seperti Hoseok. Bahkan kau sukses debut dibawah tangan dinginku..."

"Tapi kenapa anda harus berbohong tentang Hoseok?!"

"Kau juga berbohong padaku tentang status pertunanganmu!"

 **DEG!**

"A-Apa?"

Jaehwan membuka lembar foto di tengah. Untuk kedua kalinya, mata Suga dibuat terbelalak. Itu fotonya dengan Jimin saat di pemakaman lalu. Kenapa bisa-

Apa dia di buntuti?

"Anda...mengirim mata-mata?"

"Salah? Apa salah jika aku menyelidiki artisku sendiri?"

"Tapi itu kehidupan pribadiku!"

"Tapi kau masih menjadi bawahanku! Seharusnya kau ingat dengan peraturan yang berlaku. **Kau-tidak boleh-menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun-sebelum berhasil sukses dengan album dan konser pertamamu**!" Ujarnya penuh penekanan, "...Lalu kenapa melanggarnya? KENAPA KAU SELALU MELANGGAR PERATURANKU?!"

Bentakkan dari Jaehwan membuat Suga sedikit terkejut, hingga ia tak mampu lagi membalas perkataannya.

"Harusnya aku menyelidikimu sejak rumor itu mencuat. Harusnya aku menguatkan rasa curigaku padamu. Karena pembohong tetaplah pembohong. Pembangkang takkan semudah itu menurut. Sudah terselamatkan dari skandal berpacaran, kini kau malah melunjak dengan status pertunangan. Bahkan itu adalah adik dari Jung Hoseok sendiri. Wah, betapa hebatnya dirimu Min Yoongi?!"

Dengan menelan ludahnya susah payah, Suga coba membalas.

"Lalu apa mau anda? Anda akan memecat saya? Anda akan menendang saya sama seperti Hoseok dulu?"

Jaehwan lagi-lagi tertawa di situasi yang tak lucu ini.

"Menendangmu? Lalu kau akan bebas dengan mudahnya dan sukses menjadi pejabat di perusahaan tunanganmu itu? Tentu saja tidak."

"Jangan berbasa-basi, _Sajangnim_. Anda sudah tahu semuanya, maka cepat putuskan apa yang akan anda lakukan." Tuntut Suga dengan penuh penekanan.

"Bicaralah yang sopan, aku ini atasanmu Min Yoongi." Katanya setenang mungkin, lalu membalik foto terakhir.

Bola mata Suga melirik secara waspada. Kali ini, apalagi yang akan dilakukan CEOnya?

"Ini yang akan ku lakukan..."

Suga mengernyitkan dahi, lalu memandang Jaehwan dengan tak mengerti.

Pasalnya, itu adalah fotonya dengan Kwon Mina saat belajar membuat lagu di sebuah cafe beberapa waktu lalu.

Astaga, jadi dia sudah dibuntuti sedari lama?

"Apa maksudnya itu, Jaehwan Sajangnim?!" Suga mati-matian menahan emosinya sekarang. Dia benar-benar merasa di permainkan.

"Maksudnya? Inilah tujuan utamaku memanggilmu kemari."

"..."

Jaehwan menghela nafas panjang, dan Suga benar-benar muak dibuat menunggu.

"Bicara tentang akting. Melihat betapa pandainya kau menyembunyikan hubunganmu, baik dengan Jung Hoseok ataupun dengan tunanganmu sekarang. Maka, aku terpikir untuk memintamu berakting sekali lagi. Kali ini dengan...Kwon Mina."

"Bisakah anda langsung ke inti?"

"Hm, baiklah jika kau tak sabar."

"..."

"Dewasa ini, melakukan pembohongan publik demi mencari sensasi sudah sering dilakukan oleh banyak agensi. Entah itu saat akan debut, comeback, peluncuran album, ataupun menjelang konser. Bagaimana jika kita juga melakukannya? Kulihat, para penggemar sering memasangkan kau dan Mina sebagai couple. Bayangkan jika berita kalian berkencan di rilis? Pasti antusiasme akan bagus sekali. Dan otomatis, penjualan album dan tiket konser kalian akan meningkat drastis. Bukankah ini ide brilian?" Tutur Jaehwan tanpa beban, seolah tak sadar jika orang dihadapannya ini sudah muak setengah mati mendengar rencananya.

"Anda bercanda?"

"Kenapa? Kau takut tunanganmu tahu? Tapi publik sudah terlanjur percaya klarifikasi palsumu dulu, Min Suga."

 _ **Sialan**_! Suga termakan perbuatannya sendiri dulu. Dia pun berusaha mencari alasan lain untuk menentang rencana ini.

" _Sajangnim_ , Bukankah anda sendiri yang bilang kami berbakat? ROCKMANTIC berkarir untuk musik bukan untuk mencari sensasi!"

"Astaga, Naif sekali dirimu Min Yoongi. Jika pada kenyataannya ROCKMANTIC akan lebih sukses karena hal ini bukannya kau juga senang? Album pertama, konser perdana. Bukankah itu yang kalian impikan? Segalanya sudah didepan mata! Tunggu apa lagi?"

"Tapi tidak harus dengan cara itu! Tanpa harus berbohong pada publik semacam inipun album dan konser kami akan sukses!"

"Tapi kau takkan mampu menggelar semua itu sendiri tanpa campur tanganku..." desis Jaehwan tajam.

Suga kembali dibuat tersudut.

"Apa anda bilang?"

Lelaki bermarga Lee itu pun mulai menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Lakukan apa yang ku perintahkan, atau album dan konser kalian akan ku batalkan. Kau tidak mau kan tiga rekanmu menanggung semuanya karena dirimu? Kau tentu tahu kan rasanya hampir gagal saat apa yang kau raih sudah ada didepan matamu?"

"Lee Jaehwan _Sajangnim_ -"

"Kau berada dibawah kendaliku. Jadi, Min Yoongi, Lakukan saja apa yang aku mau karena aku tak menerima penolakan."

"..."

"Ya...kecuali jika kau mau mengecewakan teman-temanmu, Leader-nim?"

Mata sipit Suga menatap nyalang pada orang dihadapannya ini . Dalam diamnya ia tak habis fikir, bagaimana bisa atasan yang sangat ia hormati dan percayai melakukan semua ini? Membuat Suga merasa seperti ditampar keras di pipi kanan dan kiri secara berulang kali.

Ia berhasil terhasut ucapan Jaehwan tentang Hoseok dulu kala, hingga kini membuat hubungan mereka retak tak tertolong lagi.

Lalu sekarang? Orang itu bahkan memerintahkan hal yang sudah pasti akan menyakiti banyak hati.

Tentu saja, Suga langsung mengkhawatirkan tunangannya saat ini.

Ironis...

Leader yang dulu begitu mengagungkan karirnya itu justru terjebak oleh sifat angkuh keras kepalanya sendiri.

 _Mari menarik diri ke belakang, masihkah kau mengingat ucapanmu dulu?_

 _ **'Aku Min Suga, orang yang sampai kapanpun akan lebih memilih karirku dibanding dirimu...'**_

 _Lalu, Bila sekarang kau dihadapkan pada situasi menyebalkan ini, apakah hal itu masih berlaku? Sudah mengetahui betapa busuk sosok yang kau percayai selama ini, masihkah kau akan memilih karirmu?_

 _Hey, bukankah kau baru saja berjanji akan berubah untuk Jimin?_

 _Jadi, mana yang akan kau pilih kini?_

 _ **Karirmu,**_

 _Atau..._ _ **tunanganmu**_ _?_

 _Keputusan ada ditanganmu sepenuhnya, Min Suga._


	14. The Fake Scandal

**jika kamu mencari fanfic dimana yoongi dan jimin selalu berbahagia, tanpa orang ketiga keempat bahkan kelima, tanpa bencana dan prahara(?), maka serius, bukan disini tempatnya.**

 **warn! this is a LONG chapter. typo anywhere~**

* * *

 **myfiancé**

* * *

Ponsel di samping lampu nakas itu terus berdering, sementara sang pemilik justru tengah tertidur di ranjangnya seolah tak terusik sama sekali. Jam digital telah menunjukkan angka 01.45, jadi wajar saja jika dia sedang benar-benar terlelap di alam mimpi, tanpa perduli ponselnya berdering bahkan lebih dari tiga kali.

Pintu kamar terbuka, menampilkan sosok Kim Seokjin yang mengenakan pakaian tidurnya. Dia berjalan gontai mendekati ranjang sang adik. Bertepatan dengan itu, bunyi telepon berhenti.

Seokjin duduk disisi kosong ranjang, lalu meraba kening adiknya. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk wajah mengantuknya itu mengeluarkan ekspresi risau yang kentara.

"Kenapa belum turun juga..." keluh Seokjin sambil menyeka keringat di dahi dan leher Jimin dengan tangannya. Sudah dua hari ini adiknya mengeluh tak enak badan hingga tak bisa masuk kuliah, bahkan tak sanggup bangkit dari tempat tidurnya sendiri. Namun anak itu tak mau menjalani perawatan di Rumah Sakit dan memilih beristirahat saja di kamarnya. Seokjin ingin merawatnya, namun pekerjaan di kantor benar-benar menumpuk dan tak bisa ia tinggalkan. **Belum lagi-**

Ponsel kembali berdering, membuat lelaki bermarga Kim itu sedikit tersentak. Setengah hati ia meraih benda pipih itu dan melihat layarnya. Saat nama pemanggil terbaca, seketika rasa malasnya berganti muak hingga membuat Seokjin dengan cepat menggeser ikon merah -Merejectnya- bahkan tak tanggung mencabut baterai ponsel tersebut. Untuk kemudian mengembalikannya ke tempat semula.

"Adikku bahkan baru bisa tidur satu jam yang lalu. kenapa kau mengganggunya dini hari begini...?" Gerutunya pelan sambil merapikan bedcover yang membungkus tubuh Jimin.

"Hyung~"

Suara berat Jimin sedikit membuat Seokjin terkejut, namun tak urung dia tersenyum juga "Hm? Ada yang sakit, Jimini? Perlu ku panggilkan-"

"Tidak," Jimin menggeleng, dia berbicara stengah terpejam "Hyung kenapa kemari? Tidurlah dikamarmu, kau pasti lelah..."

Kali ini Seokjin yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hyung mau tidur disini, boleh ya?"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Jimin, Seokjin segera merebahkan tubuhnya disamping sang adik. Karena ia tahu anak itu takkan kuasa menolak. Lihat, dia bahkan membagi bedcovernya dengan Seokjin hingga keduanya hangat bersamaan.

"Hoseok hyung belum pulang juga?" Tanya Jimin masih dengan mata mengantuknya. Seokjin hanya mengangguk, dengan mata yang sama.

"Jin hyung sudah menelponnya belum? Apa dia baik-baik sa-"

"Sudahlah, mungkin Hoseok menginap di rumah temannya. Tak perlu khawatir."

"..."

"Kalau mau khawatir, lakukan saja pada dirimu sendiri. Sekarang tidurlah, agar besok membaik." Saran Seokjin, dan untunglah Jimin menurut tanpa protes lagi.

"Hm, _Jaljayo_ Seokjin hyung~" bisiknya, dan Seokjin pun membalas dengan bisikan pula.

"Ya, _Jaljayo_ Jimin-ie..."

Dua kakak beradik tanpa hubungan darah itu saling membalas senyum tulus. Untuk kemudian satu diantaranya kembali lelap dalam mimpi, menyisakan si sulung yang masih terjaga dengan berbagai macam pikiran.

 **-Hoseok belum pulang sejak dua hari lalu.**

Ini sangat membuat Seokjin risau. Nyatanya, sampai sekarang dia belum berhasil menghubungi anak itu sama sekali. Ponselnya tak aktif, dan dia belum pernah datang ke kantor sekalipun. Itulah sebabnya pekerjaan begitu menumpuk dan membuat Seokjin cukup kewalahan menghandlenya. Sementara si bungsu tengah sakit di rumah dan Seokjin takkan tega bercerita tentang ini padanya.

" _Kau dimana_?" Tanyanya dalam hati sambil memijit keningnya sendiri.

Seokjin tahu ada yang tak beres dengan Hoseok, namun anak itu sama sekali tak pernah mau bercerita. Bahkan saat berbicara mengenai 'insiden' malam itu saja Hoseok hanya bilang " _Lupakan saja itu dan semua hal yang mungkin aku ucapkan selagi mabuk. Jangan mengingatnya apalagi membahasnya didepanku._ "

Benar-benar sulit dimengerti.

Belum lagi ingatan tentang kejadian di halaman rumah tempo dulu. Saat Suga, Hoseok, dan Jimin berdiri ditempat berdekatan. Walau tak dapat mengetahui secara spesifik, tapi Seokjin tahu ada yang tak beres dari ketiganya -atau hanya antara Suga dan Hoseok?- entahlah.

Seokjin hanya merasa jika ada aura tegang yang mendominasi meski hanya melihatnya dari jarak jauh.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Dia bertanya lagi entah pada siapa, dan sudah tentu takkan memperoleh jawabannya. Maka dengan segala kebingungan dan lelah yang mendera, pemilik marga Kim itu pelan-pelan terlelap disamping adiknya.

* * *

"Jimin angkatlah~"

Sudah kesekian kali Suga coba menghubungi tunangannya, namun tak di jawab jua. Tubuhnya ia bawa mondar-mandir di ruang latihan ini tak ubahnya setrikaan. Dua hari belakangan dia begitu sibuk mempersiapkan album hingga tak ada waktu bertemu dengan Jimin. Jangankan bertemu, mengontak pun ia tak bisa karena tunangannya itu tiba-tiba susah dihubungi.

Nah! Bahkan sekarang tak dapat tersambung sama sekali.

"Sial!" Umpatnya pelan

Cklek~

"Suga!"

Namjoon masuk dan memanggil dengan suara khas orang mengantuk, pun dengan kedua matanya yang kian menyipit. Suga menurunkan ponsel dari telinganya, lalu menoleh.

"Semuanya sudah siap." Ucap Namjoon memberitahu, dan Suga langsung paham maksudnya tanpa harus bertanya lagi. Namun meski begitu sang manager tetap menjelaskan secara rinci.

"Ini..." Namjoon menyerahkan sebuah headset bluetooth yang tak langsung diterima oleh Suga. Dia pun memberi manajernya pandangan bertanya.

"Pakai ini, dan dengarkan setiap intruksi dariku nanti. Kau harus melakukannya sesuai perkataanku, agar wartawan dapat menangkap gambar dengan jelas." Tutur Namjoon, dan Suga hanya menatap benda itu tanpa berkedip.

"Kau mengerti?"

Sang artis menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, untuk kemudian meraih headsetnya.

"Hm."

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, anak itu pun segera menyambar tasnya lalu hendak pergi. Sebelum Namjoon memanggil kembali.

"Yoongi-a,"

Suga menoleh, "Hm?"

"Jika ada seseorang yang kau khawatirkan akan terkena dampak dari hal ini, sebaiknya kau beritahu dulu agar dia tak salah paham."

"..."

Suga terdiam. Pikirannya kembali tertuju pada Jimin, orang yang ia khawatirkan kini.

Ingin. Ia sangat ingin menghubungi tunangannya itu untuk sekedar memberitahu secara singkat tentang masalah ini. Atau mungkin bertemu agar segalanya menjadi jelas dan tak berujung salah paham. Namun lihat saja situasinya sekarang? Untuk menelpon saja tak bisa, apalagi bertemu.

Keadaan ini menyulitkannya.

"Aku hanya memberi saran saja, Yoongi. Yah, kau tahu sendiri Lee Jaehwan itu orang seperti apa. Melihat rencananya hari ini saja sudah bisa kutebak, dia tak main-main. Jadi sebelum segalanya bertambah runyam, usahakan beritahu dulu orang yang penting bagimu."

"..."

Lagi-lagi Suga tak membalas dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Orang seperti apa Lee Jaehwan?

Suga baru menyadarinya sekarang jika CEO nya itu gila.

Dia tak main-main dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Segala yang ia mau harus dilakukan tanpa mau perduli pendapat orang, tak perduli tempat, waktu, juga keadaan.

Seperti sekarang, sang CEO mengeksekusi _rencana gilanya_ menjelang jam dua pagi.

Yang benar saja!

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Min Yoongi. Tapi tak ada hal yang bisa kubantu. Melawan Lee Jaehwan terlalu menakutkan bagiku. Jadi kuharap kau menurut saja. Jalani semuanya seperti yang di rencanakan. Kau paham?"

Kali ini Namjoon bicara sambil menepuk bahu Suga dan anak itu tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Aku mengerti." Jawabnya, lalu benar-benar pergi.

Benar! Lee Jaehwan memang gila, dan Min Yoongi bodoh karena bersedia terlibat dalam permainannya.

* * *

 _"Pertemuan Kwon Mina dan Lee Jaehwan Sajangnim dengan Produser dari Jepang akan berakhir sebentar lagi. Tempatnya sudah kuberi tahu padamu tadi. Suga, pastikan kau turun dari mobil agar wartawan bisa memotretmu. Jangan mengenakan masker atau topi. Instruksi selanjutnya akan kuberi nanti."_

Suga melirik spion mobil dengan tatapan datarnya, dan menemukan mobil lain berwarna putih terparkir tak jauh darinya. Tanpa bertanya pun ia sudah tahu milik siapa itu.

Dia membuka seatbeltnya perlahan, lalu menarik nafasnya berulang kali dengan berat. Tak menunggu waktu lama, dia keluar dari mobilnya.

Menatap sebentar bangunan didepannya, untuk kemudian tertawa muak.

 _Orang gila itu bahkan rela menyewa cafe hingga dini hari begini..._

.

.

.

 _"Rangkul Mina dengan erat, Suga. Oh! Jangan lupa bukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Bila perlu pinjamkan mantelmu padanya. Bergeraklah senatural mungkin agar terlihat sungguhan."_

"Kau kedinginan?" Tanya Suga saat merangkul Mina keluar dari Cafe. Anak itu hanya tersenyum canggung saja. "Kenapa selalu kedinginan saat berdua denganku, hm? Ah~~ ini jam dua pagi. Wajar saja. Mau pakai mantelku?" Tawar Suga, yang lantas ditolak Mina dengan gelengan kepala. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan banyak tanda tanya atas sikap leadernya kini. Dia tak minta dijemput tapi _gula_ nya itu tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya.

Lihat, dia bahkan membukakan pintu mobil untuknya!

"Biar aku buka,"

"Ha? Tak usah, gula. Aku bisa-"

"Kau pasti lelah dan mengantuk. Biar aku yang buka." Katanya sambil membuka pintu "...silahkan masuk." dan mempersilakan Mina masuk. Lalu menutup pintu mobilnya kembali. Dari ekor matanya, Suga bisa melihat mobil putih itu masih berada ditempat semula.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju dorm, Mina terus menatap Suga dengan heran. Tidak, sebenarnya belakangan ini ia selalu merasakan ini pada leadernya itu. Mulai dari postingan foto di media sosial yang selalu meniru dirinya- yah katakanlah begitu karena, setiap Mina selesai mengunggah selca atau semacamnya, maka beberapa menit setelahnya Suga akan melakukan hal yang sama dan dengan pose yang nyaris sama pula. Atau saat Mina berkata sesuatu di status jejaring sosialnya, lagi-lagi _gula_ nya itu akan memasang status yang tak ubahnya sahutan untuk status Mina sebelumnya.

Tak ayal, hal itu ditanggapi dengan begitu ramainya oleh fans mereka. Banyak komentar yang masuk dengan bunyi menebak-nebak. Bahkan ada diantaranya mendesak agar Mina mengaku bahwa dia dan sang _gula_ berpacaran.

Kwon Mina jelas merasa bingung sendiri harus bagaimana. Masa dia harus menegur Suga yang seenaknya mengikuti gayanya dan menimbulkan gosip ini merebak? Ah, tidak-tidak. biarkan saja. Itukan _haknya_. Lagipula bisa saja kan, tujuan Suga bukan itu?

"Hey, kenapa melihatku begitu?" Tegur Suga membuat lamunan Mina buyar.

"Ha? T-tidak. Uhm, terimakasih ya sudah menjemputku. Padahal ini sudah dinihari dan kau pasti lelah, gula."

Suga tersenyum "Tak masalah. Ohya, bagaimana pertemuan dengan produser dari Jepang itu? Lancar?" Tanyanya seraya menoleh.

Mina mengangguk pelan dan balas tersenyum.

"Baguslah~ jadi, apa keputusannya?" Tanya Suga lagi , masih menatap Mina. Jalanan cukup lengang, jadi Suga bisa leluasa.

"Engg~~ aku diminta menjadi _brand ambassador_ sebuah produk. Tapi _Sajangnim_ bilang, aku harus menyelesaikan album kita dulu. Barulah tanda tangan kontraknya. Cuma satu tawaran saja, tapi pertemuannya harus terburu-buru di pagi buta begini." Tutur Mina, dan Suga hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati. Lee Jaehwan memang gila! Tak memikirkan jika artisnya ini lelah.

"Hm, begitu. Ehm...Mina-ya,"

"Hm?"

Suga mengulum bibirnya sejenak, lalu hendak bertanya "Apa kau-"

 _"Berhenti di persimpangan depan! Jangan berjalan lagi sebelum aku menginstruksikanmu."_

...Namun suara Namjoon kembali terdengar, membuat Suga terpaksa menelan kembali pertanyaannya.

"Gula mau bilang apa?"

"Ah? Uhm...Apa kau- mengantuk?"

"Huh?"

"Aku sedikit mengantuk. Bolehkah berhenti sebentar di persimpangan depan?"

Mina mengangguk saja tanpa ambil pusing.

Suga pun menghentikan laju mobilnya disebuah persimpangan yang sepi. Tepat dibawah sebuah bangunan bertingkat.

 _"Aku bersama wartawan diatas sini."_ Suara Namjoon terdengar kembali, dan Suga baru menyadari jika mobil putih itu sudah tak mengikuti. Ia melirik ke atas bangunan dengan ekor matanya. Disana gelap, namun Suga yakin banyak mata dan kamera yang mengawasinya.

 _"Dan juga... Sajangnim."_ Lanjut Namjoon, membuat Suga sontak menarik ujung bibirnya dengan sinis.

 _Gila, cepat sekali pergerakan mereka._

 **Drrrt Drrrrt~~~**

Ponsel Mina bergetar, tanda pesan masuk. Otomatis anak itu membukanya, membuat terang dari layar ponsel menyorot wajahnya di kegelapan ini. Diam-diam Suga melirik rekannya itu. Bisa ia lihat, nama Jaehwan tertera di layar.

Tanpa banyak berfikir pun dia menyadari sesuatu.

 **Ini skenario lagi...**

 _"Buka kap mobilmu, Suga."_

"Mina-ya..." panggilnya saat Mina telah memasukkan kembali ponsel kedalam sakunya.

"Ya, gula? Tidur saja dulu jika kau mengantuk."

"Hm. Tapi, bolehkah aku membuka kap mobilku? Kurasa ini sedikit-...gerah."

Tolol!

Anak kecil pun tahu cuaca disini sangat dingin. Mina pun sebenarnya kembali merasa aneh. _Gerah_? Bingungnya dalam hati. Namun ia lagi-lagi hanya menurut pada keinginan sang gula.

"Terserah gula saja..."

Suga tersenyum, dan dalam sekejap kap mobilnya ini terbuka. Mengundang hawa dingin yang menusuk, dan Suga harus berpura-pura tak merasakannya. Pun dengan Kwon Mina.

Sayangnya, sikap pasrah Mina diartikan lain oleh Suga. Ia pikir, gadis itu dengan mudahnya menurut karena tahu perihal rencana ini. Padahal Mina lebih terbingung-bingung ditempatnya.

Namun dia tak berani banyak tanya, apalagi saat melihat Suga nampak begitu lelah dan kini tengah bersandar memejamkan mata. Jadi yang ia lakukan hanyalah diam, menatap gulanya.

Tentang postingan-postingan di sosial media itu... walaupun bingung, Mina mau tak mau harus mengakui jika ia sedikit senang. Sama sekali tak keberatan ataupun terusik dengan gosip yang perlahan-lahan muncul. Tanpa ia sadari, seulas senyum terukir dibibirnya. Dan tanpa ia sadari pula, Suga tengah menahan amarah didalam pejamnya.

 _ **"Cium dia."**_

 _Brengsek!_!

Skenario macam apa ini? Suga benar-benar merasa disiksa dan dipermainkan sekarang. Lagipula wartawan mana yang bersedia bekerja sama dan meliput berita yang jelas-jelas sandiwara ini?!

Oh, ia lupa. Ini Lee Jaehwan. Lee Jaehwan yang menghalalkan segala cara agar rencana nya berhasil. Uang berbicara, dan rencana apapun akan dengan mudah terlaksana.

 _"Ayolah Suga!"_

Segalanya semakin menyiksa tatkala bayangan wajah Jimin terlintas dalam pejamnya, sementara Namjoon terus mendesak dia melaksanakan instruksinya. Mencium-

 _oh sialan!_

"-Kwon Mina..."

Mina berkedip kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Ia tengah asyik menatap wajah Suga saat orang itu tiba-tiba memanggil dia dengan nama lengkapnya walau sambil terpejam.

"I-iya gula?"

Suga membuka matanya. Masih tetap bersandar, dia berkata.

"Tentang foto di jejaring sosial itu...kau pasti paham apa maksudnya."

"..." maksud apa? Namun Mina tak langsung memotong karena sepertinya Suga masih punya lanjutan dari perkataannya.

"Aku juga tersiksa, tapi...mau bagaimana lagi? Kita harus menjalaninya"

"..."

"Kau tak marah kan? Apa yang ku lakukan ini sudah benar kan?" Tanya Suga sungguh-sungguh. Nampak sekali frustasinya. Dan itu membuat Mina tambah tak bisa bersuara.

Kalimat leadernya ini ambigu, jika Mina boleh bilang. Jadilah dia bingung harus menjawab apa.

Melihat respon Mina yang tak banyak bicara, lagi-lagi Suga mengartikannya sebagai sebuah jawaban, jika rekannya itu sudah paham tentang apa yang tengah mereka lakukan sekarang.

Ia pun menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Kau mengantuk?" Tanya dia dengan suara beratnya, membuat Mina sedikit bergidik.

"S-sedikit"

Suga menegakkan tubuhnya

"Kau kedinginan?"

"Uhm,"

"Mau aku hangatkan?"

"Ya?!"

.

.

.

Dan segalanya terjadi begitu saja.

Potret diambil dari segala angle, tampak sempurna. Ya, sempurna.

Sesempurna kekesalan Min Suga saat ini, sesempurna kebingungan dan keterkejutan Kwon Mina detik ini, serta-

...sesempurna rencana Lee Jaehwan yang tengah tertawa puas dari atas sini.

"Edit terlebih dahulu. Buatlah senyata mungkin, dan kurasa...dipublikasikan lusa nanti bukan ide yang buruk." Instruksinya pada para staff management serta wartawan yang ada didekatnya. Matanya tak lepas dari pemandangan dua sejoli dalam mobil kap terbuka dibawah sana.

"... **dua member band kencan dan berciuman di sebuah mobil kap terbuka pada jam dua dini hari**. Wow! ini akan sangat menarik..."

Kim Namjoon melirik atasannya itu dengan tak habis pikir, lalu memberi instruksi terakhirnya.

 _"Cukup, Suga. Kau boleh melepas ciumanmu."_

* * *

Pagi menjelang, mengakhiri mimpi buruk yang membuat Jimin terbangun dengan keringat membanjiri wajahnya. Ia berkedip pelan, masih berusaha meredakan nafasnya yang tiba-tiba memburu. Tak begitu jelas mimpi apa yang ia alami, tapi segalanya terasa begitu melelahkan hingga membuat tubuhnya lemas dan juga-

...perasaannya... sesak ?

Ia meremas piyama bagian dadanya.

 _Perasaan macam apa ini?_

Namun Jimin tak mau memikirkannya begitu jauh. Baginya, mimpi hanyalah mimpi. Untuk apa diingat-ingat lagi? Selain itu, fokusnya kini teralih pada Seokjin yang masuk sambil membawa sesuatu di nampan.

"Pagi, Jimin-ie..." sapanya sambil mendekat, dan Jimin segera beranjak duduk.

"Pagi, Seokjin-ie hyung..." balasnya, walau dengan suara serak.

Nampan berisi sarapan itu Seokjin letakkan diatas nakas, lalu dia sendiri duduk disamping adiknya.

"Hm, sudah tak sepanas tadi malam" katanya sambil meraba kening Jimin "...tapi aku terlanjur memanggil Dara nuna kemari, jadi kau harus mau diperiksa." Sambungnya memberi tahu, ebih tepatnya mengharuskan. Dan seperti biasa, adiknya itu langsung menolak

"Hyung! Aku tidak-"

"Tidak ada penolakkan, karena-"

"Karena aku sudah dataaaang~~~"

Suara riang itu terdengar di ambang pintu, membuat kakak beradik itu dengan cepat menoleh. Bisa dilihat, Dara tengah berjalan kearah mereka.

"Aigoo-Aigoo~~ lihatlah mochi yang satu ini! Sudah tahu sakit tapi keras kepala sekali tak mau menghubungiku." Cecar Dara sambil menyentil pelan kening sepupunya itu. Seokjin hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihat Jimin yang memandang Dara dengan memelas.

"Nuna, aku tidak sakit. Seokjin hyung berbo-"

"Park Jimin berbohong!" Dara memotong "ah~ mana cerminku ya? Tunggu sebentar..." lantas merogoh salah satu tas yang ia bawa, untuk kemudian mengeluarkan cermin kecil darisana. "NAH! Lihat, Lihat wajahmu Jimin-ie!" Titahnya sambil menghadapkan cermin itu pada wajah Jimin "pucat seperti mayat! masih mau menyangkal jika dirimu sakit?!"

Dan Jimin hanya bisa meringis pelan, membuat Noona serta Hyungnya menggelengkan kepala.

"Sebenarnya apa gunanya dokter pribadi untukm, Jimin-ie? Kau harusnya merasa beruntung karena aku tak pernah meminta bayaran sepeserpun. Makanya jika kau merasa sakit, cepat hubungi aku jangan diam saja!" Hardik Dara, masih dalam posisi berdiri.

"Iya nuna, iya. Aku mengerti. Lagipula sekarang sudah mendingan kok, jadi-"

"Jadi aku harus tetap memeriksamu karena sudah terlanjur datang di pagi yang hujan ini..." sela Dara cepat.

Ah, benar. Pagi ini turun hujan yang cukup deras. Lagipula ini masih jam 7 pagi, tapi Dara sudah repot datang kemari. Mendahulukan dirinya daripada rumah sakit. Mana tega Jimin menolak?

"Yasudah, nuna tunggu sebentar. Aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu."

"Hm , baiklah." Dara mengangguk paham, lalu membiarkan sepupunya itu beranjak ke kamar mandi. Menyisakan dirinya dan Seokjin disini. Seketika senyum riang dan gemas Sandara lenyap, berganti menjadi datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Dia belum pulang juga?" Tanyanya, sudah pasti pada Seokjin walau ia tak memandangnya, dan lebih memilih berjalan membuka gorden kamar . Untunglah lawan bicaranya itu sudah langsung menangkap apa maksud pertanyaannya. Seokjin berdiri, dan menjawab dengan hati-hati.

"Mungkin dia ada urusan yang tak bisa ditinggalkan, jadi-"

"Urusan apa yang sampai harus tak pulang selama berhari-hari?" Dara membalik badan, dengan kedua tangan disilangkan diperutnya. "Apa dia dokter seperti aku, yang selalu kedatangan pasien tanpa diduga-duga?"

"Nuna,"

"Ayahku bahkan lebih sibuk darinya, tapi selalu pulang setiap hari. Menengok keluarga, memanfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin. Tapi apa yang dilakukan anak itu?" Dara bertanya dengan herannya "kudengar dia juga tak pernah lagi datang ke kantor, lalu kemana dia pergi? Jika memang sudah lelah bekerja, setidaknya diam di rumah dan perhatikan adiknya! Bisa-bisanya Jimin sakit dan tidak ada yang memberitahu aku dengan cepat. Kau pikir apa tugasmu dan Jung Hoseok disini, Kim Seokjin?!"

Seokjin menunduk dan mengulum bibirnya sejenak, lalu menjawab "Aku tahu. aku minta maaf jika sudah gagal menjaganya..." sesalnya.

Dara menatap 'adik sepupu' nya itu dengan pandangan meredup. Dia tahu Seokjin tidak salah. Seokjin adalah orang yang paling bertanggung jawab disini. Si sulung itu menjalankan tugas dirumah -menjaga Jimin- , dan menjalankan tugas di kantor dengan sebaik-baiknya. Pun, menjaga Hoseok yang selalu membangkang pada setiap perintahnya.

Wanita itu menghela nafas dengan dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang anak itu inginkan? Bukannya membaik, malah semakin kekanak-kanakkan..." gumam Dara tak habis pikir, dan Seokjin tak menjawab karena dia pun sama bingungnya.

Setelah hening beberapa saat, Dokter muda itu melangkah hingga ke hadapan Seokjin

"Cepat temukan Hoseok, dan bawa dia kemari. Jalankan tugas kalian seperti seharusnya. Jika tidak, aku bisa saja mengadukan ini pada Bibi Lee." Ucapnya sangsi, "Katakan pada Hoseok untuk memperbaiki sikapnya, atau aku dengan terpaksa akan mengadukannya pada Kakek di Amerika." Sambungnya, dan spontan membuat Seokjin mengadah dengan cepat.

"Tidak! T-tidak nuna. kumohon jangan mengadukan ini pada kakek..." dia menggelengkan kepalanya, panik. "S-secepatnya aku akan menemukan Hoseok dan membawanya pulang. Kami akan menjalankan tugas dengan baik. Hoseok akan merubah sikapnya, a-aku bisa pastikan itu..."

Lihat, Kim Seokjin selalu membela Jung Hoseok didepan siapapun. Padahal dia yang paling tahu seburuk apa perilaku Hoseok selama ini. Jika dipikir-pikir, Hoseok dan Jimin sama saja. Membela seseorang yang jelas salah, hanya demi menutupi keadaan sebenarnya. Hoseok sangat beruntung dikelilingi orang seperti mereka, tapi kenapa anak itu sangat keras kepala?

"Tentu saja. Kau harus bisa memastikannya." Dara menepuk bahu Seokjin pelan "Cepat sadarkan Hoseok sebelum dia bertindak terlalu jauh. aku hanya...tak ingin dia menyesal nantinya. Nuna mempercayaimu Seokjin-a." Pintanya dengan sungguh.

Seokjin dengan cepat mengangguk, paham akan ucapan terakhir 'kakak sepupunya' itu.

"Aku mengerti, nuna. Secepatnya Hoseok akan kembali sebelum dia menyesal terlalu dalam..." janjinya "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

"Yah, hati-hati Seokjin-a."

Kemudian anak itu pergi meninggalkan Dara seorang diri. Ia menatap Seokjin hingga pintu tertutup, dan saat itulah pintu yang lain terbuka. Jimin muncul dibaliknya.

"Uh? Jin hyung sudah berangkat?" Tanyanya. Dengan cepat, ekspresi Dara berubah lagi.

"Tentu saja , dia kan harus bekerja. Kemari kau anak nakal! Waktunya diperiksa." perintahnya, sambil membuka tas peralatan Dokternya.

Jimin mau tak mau mendekat pada noona sekaligus Dokter pribadinya itu.

"...Berbaringlah!"

* * *

Hujan diluar membuat jendela kamar Suga nampak berembun. Sang pemilik sendiri kini tengah berdiri dibaliknya. Kedua tangannya berada di saku jeans yang ia kenakan, sementara kedua matanya menatap kaca berembun itu entah memikirkan apa.

Jam sembilan nanti ada pemotretan, dan penampilan Suga sudah rapih bahkan sejak satu jam lalu. Entahlah... walaupun muak memenuhi perasaanya, tapi tubuhnya seolah bergerak secara otomatis mempersiapkan diri untuk bekerja seperti biasa. Padahal ia baru pulang ke rumahnya jam tiga pagi, setelah sebelumnya mengantar Mina ke dorm.

Kwon Mina...

"Apa yang sudah ku lakukan..." tanyanya, bergumam. Entah pada siapa. Dan jawaban yang ia dapat adalah, perasaan muak, kesal, dan sesal yang kian bertambah. Dia memejamkan mata, mencoba menghempas sesak yang ada.

.

.

.

"Agh!"

Namun yang didapati dalam pejamnya adalah, bayangan Jimin akan tersakiti saja. Dan itu membuatnya kembali membuka mata dengan frustasinya.

Besok, kemungkinan berita tentang ia dan Mina akan di rilis ke publik. Dan ia yakin, tak butuh waktu lama untuk khalayak ramai membicarakannya.

Seperti halnya _rumor_ pertunangan dulu.

Dari satu akun ke akun yang lain, dari mulut satu ke mulut yang lain, merembet dengan cepat, dan akhirnya akan sampai ke telinga keluarga Park, tak terkecuali...

"Park Jimin..."

Hari ini adalah kesempatan terakhir untuk Suga memberi tahu tunangannya, sebelum nanti dia salah paham terlalu jauh. Dia akan menjelaskan perihal skandal kencan palsu yang direncanakan CEO nya.

Jimin pasti mengerti, Suga yakin itu.

Tapi-

"Bagaimana cara mengatakannya...?"

Satu tangannya ia keluarkan dari saku, lalu dengan iseng mencoret-coret kaca penuh embun itu.

 _'Sayang, besok mungkin kau akan terkejut dengan pemberitaanku, tapi-'_

Tidak.

 _'Jimin-ie , jika ada berita tentang aku berkencan dengan-'_

Shit!

Gerakkan tangannya terhenti. Belum memulai saja Suga sudah merasa bersalah bukan main. Lalu kiranya kalimat apa yang pantas dia ucapkan? Mau bagaimanapun Jimin pasti terluka.

Jika dia menjelaskan sejelas-jelasnya, bukan tak mungkin hubungannya dengan Hoseok akan terseret dan mau tak mau harus di beberkan juga. Masalahnya, Suga masih terlalu pengecut dan belum siap memberi tahu Jimin soal itu.

Segala kebingungan di pagi berhujan ini kian menumpuk, hingga sampai pada satu masalah paling puncak.

Jimin sulit dihubungi.

Satu solusi yang ia dapat sekarang adalah, pergi ke rumah tunangannya. Maka dengan segera, Suga bergegas mengambil tas dan juga kunci mobilnya. Namun belum juga dia membuka pintu kamar, satu pesan singkat masuk ke ponselnya.

 **From : Kim Namjoon**

 **Pemotretan dimajukan satu jam. Cepatlah datang!**

Astaga...

Berapa banyak kalimat kasar bernada makian yang Suga tahan diujung lidahnya sekarang?

Dan juga, berapa banyak nyalinya untuk menghindar dari perintah staff agensi yang ingin ia maki ini? Seimbangkah dengan keberaniannya berkata jujur didepan Jimin?

Karena Suga nyatanya tetaplah Min Suga.

Seberapa sering dia meyakinkan dunia jika dirinya mau berubah. Atau seberapa kali rasa kesal menghampirinya, toh dia tetap menurut pada setiap perintah pihak agensinya.

Simpulkan saja begini, perbandingan untuk agensi dan Jimin adalah...

 **51 : 49**

Karena iya, tak ada manusia yang mampu merubah perangai nya secepat itu. Buktinya, Leader grup yang jelas-jelas telah dipermainkan agensi tempatnya bernaung itu dengan bodohnya tetap pergi dan menurut. Meninggalkan sepenggal kalimat di kaca berembun yang ia coret dengan tangannya sendiri.

미안헤요...

* * *

"Aku minta maaf karena tak menghubungi nuna. jangan cemberut begitu, kau menakuti pasienmu ! Nuna~~~" Jimin merajuk tatkala mendapati raut wajah Dara yang nampak tak bersahabat sepanjang pemeriksaan berlangsung. Sang noona yang tengah membereskan peralatannya hanya melirik sekilas.

"Memangnya sejak kapan kau menganggap aku Dokter?" Sahutnya sarkastik, walau pada akhirnya tetap duduk di samping Jimin yang tengah berbaring, lalu merapikan selimut adik sepupunya itu.

Jimin tersenyum singkat. Dia tahu Dara tak sepenuhnya marah.

"Bodoh sekali aku jika begitu. Nuna adalah Dokter dan kakak sepupu terhebat yang aku punya." Ungkap Jimin dengan bangganya "Dara nuna cantik, masih muda, dan bertanggung jawab pada pekerjaannya. Hampir dua tahun ini...tidak perduli pagi buta atau tengah malam, kau pasti akan cepat datang jika tahu aku sakit. Ya kan?" Penuturan anak itu tak ayal membuat Dara merasa terenyuh. Namun dia tetap membalas dengan ekspresi -pura-pura- juteknya.

"Setiap Dokter pasti begitu pada semua pasiennya, jadi kau jangan kegeeran!"

Jimin terkekeh lagi.

"Jam berapa ini? Kok Nuna belum berangkat?"

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Uh, tidak. aku kan cuma bertanya. Dan juga mengingatkan, barangkali kau ada urusan di Rumah Sakit sana dan melupakannya gara-gara aku...?"

Saat mendengar itu, tiba-tiba saja raut wajah Sandara berubah. Seperti teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, benar! Aku lupa sesuatu!"

"Tuh kan!"

"Jimin-ie,"

"Uhm?"

"Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook."

Kali ini raut wajah Jimin lah yang berubah, heran.

"Jungkook? Ada apa dengan-"

"Dia sudah menjalani operasi..." Sela Dara cepat, membuat Jimin spontan melebarkan pupil matanya. Dia bahkan langsung terduduk.

"Huh?! Kapan? Bukankah-"

"Dua hari yang lalu. Harusnya bukan hari itu, tapi keadaannya semakin menghawatirkan. Jadi, tim Dokter sepakat melakukan operasi Jungkook dan Junghyun saat itu juga." Jelas Dara, dan Jimin nampak sedih mendengarnya.

"Aku sudah berjanji akan datang. anak itu pasti kecewa..." sesalnya, dengan bahu melemas. "Bolehkah aku menjenguknya sekarang?" Tanyanya.

Dara dengan spontan menggelengkan kepala.

"Kenapa? Aku sudah sehat kok-"

"Bukan masalah itu. Selain Dokter dan perawat, Jungkook belum boleh dikunjungi siapapun. Besok saja, itu juga kalau kau membaik." Sarannya.

Dan Jimin mau tak mau menurut, walau penyesalan masih nampak di wajahnya.

"Jungkook pasti kecewa padaku..."

"Ini karena kau sulit dihubungi!" Tuding Dara kemudian "...tadinya aku mau memberitahumu, tapi ponselmu tak juga diangkat. Bahkan semalam tak tersambung sama sekali." Imbuhnya, kesal.

"Benarkah?" ah, kemarin ia memang sama sekali tak punya tenaga untuk bangun, bahkan hanya sekedar meraih ponsel di nakas pun ia tak sanggup. Tapi, kenapa tak tersambung? seingatnya dia tak mematikan ponsel? "Tapi aku tak mematikan ponsel-...ku?" Jimin meragukan kalimatnya sendiri manakala melihat ponselnya di atas nakas nampak 'mengenaskan', dengan flipcover terbuka, dan baterai berada di luar tempatnya. "Huh?"

Jimin meraihnya, dan segera memasukkan baterai itu ke tempat semestinya. Lalu memasangkan flipcover biru pemberian Seungcheol seperti semula.

"Seingatku, benda ini hanya kuletakkan disana tanpa membongkarnya begini. Kenapa bisa...?" Gumamnya, heran.

Dara hanya berdecak pelan memperhatikan sepupunya itu. Ia hendak berkata sesuatu, sebelum tiba-tiba anak itu memekik pelan.

"Astaga!"

"Kenapa?"

"Yoongi hyung menelponku berulang kali sebelum ponsel ini mati... aish~ apa ada hal penting yang mau dia kata-"

 _ **Pletak**_!

"Ash! Nuna!" Jimin meringis, kali ini sebab ulah sang noona yang tiba-tiba menyentil keningnya cukup keras. Jangan lupakan tatapan tajam yang ia arahkan pada Jimin itu.

"Jadi Tunanganmu itu tak tahu jika kau sakit?!"

Dan dengan polosnya, Jimin mengangguk tanda iya, Yoongi tak tahu. Melihatnya, Dara jadi bertambah 'gemas'. Seketika rasa pusing menghampiri, membuatnya mengusap kerutan di keningnya sendiri.

"Astaga Park Jimin~" keluhnya.

Dalam hati ia memaki-maki, tak habis pikir. Kenapa semua orang yang diberi kepercayaan untuk menjaga Jimin justru bertingkah begini ?

Jung Hoseok entah kemana.

Dan Min Yoongi, yang tak pernah tahu kondisi tunangannya. Rasanya baru kemarin ia bicara panjang lebar dengan anak itu dan memintanya menjaga Jimin dengan benar.

Kalau begitu apa gunanya-

"Jangan marah," Jimin menurunkan tangan Dara agar sang noona menatapnya. "...aku yang salah." katanya , seolah tahu isi hati dan pikiran Dara.

"Benar! Kau yang salah! Kau salah karena selalu bersikap terlalu baik hingga jadi bodoh begini! Biar bagaimanapun kau butuh orang lain- dia bahkan tunanganmu sendiri. Maka saat kau sakit beritahu dia!"

"Aku hanya tak mau mengganggunya, Yoongi hyung pasti sibuk-"

"Siapa yang perduli?!" Dara menyela dengan nada lumayan tinggi.

"Nuna,"

"Tugasnya adalah menjagamu, Jimin. Mau sampai kapan kau selalu diabaikan hanya karena pekerjaan?!"

"Yoongi hyung tidak mengabaikanku. Dia-"

 _...sudah mulai berubah._

"...Dia buktinya menelponku beberapa kali walau tak kuangkat. Jadi, ini murni kesalahanku. aku yang ceroboh. Nuna jangan marah padanya. Ya?"

Dara menghela nafas dalam, berusaha mengusir amarahnya.

"Kemarikan ponselmu," pintanya dengan intonasi lebih rendah.

"Uh?"

"Serahkan ponselmu sekarang! Jika kau segan menghubungi Yoongi, biar aku yang melakukannya. Anak itu harus tahu keadaanmu. Sini!"

"Tapi nuna-"

Melihat tatapan tajam Dara, akhirnya Jimin menyerah dan memberikan ponselnya.

* * *

Pemotretan telah berlangsung selama berjam-jam. Berbagai sesi telah mereka lakoni. Dan kini mereka diberi kesempatan beristirahat, untuk kemudian kembali di potret dengan kostum yang lain.

Masing-masing member punya kesibukan sendiri. Wheein yang sibuk meminta perias merapihkan eyelinernya, Dowoon yang duduk di sofa sambil asyik mendengarkan musik lewat headphonenya. Disampingnya, ada Mina yang tengah minum sebotol air mineral. Namun diam-diam melirik sang Leader yang sibuk dengan ponselnya di sudut ruangan. Kejadian dini hari tadi masih begitu membekas dalam ingatannya. Bagaimana tidak? _Gula_ nya itu tiba-tiba saja-

Oh, hanya membayangkannya saja sudah sanggup membuat wajah Mina memerah. Ia segera meneguk kembali airnya.

Tapi, ini sulit untuk tak diingat dan tak dibayangkan! Apalagi setelah melakukan _itu_ padanya, sang _gula_ tak bicara apapun sampai mereka sampai di Dorm.

Banyak pertanyaan dalam benak Mina, namun ia selalu bingung memulainya. Belum apa-apa dia sudah gugup sendiri. Orang yang ingin ditanya juga nampaknya sudah tak mempersalahkan. Buktinya, daritadi dia selalu sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Ah...sudahlah. interaksi seperti itu antar anggota kan biasa? Apalagi dia leader dan aku anggotanya~" Batin Mina walau keheranan itu belum hilang sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

Sejak datang kemari, Suga langsung disibukkan oleh ini itu dan membuatnya tak memperhatikan ponselnya. Jadi, begitu diberi kesempatan istirahat dia segera menyambar benda pipih itu. Dan ternyata ia langsung 'disuguhi' daftar panggilan gagal dari nomor yang sama...

"Jimin?"

Ah~ Tunangannya itu menghubungi sejak satu jam lalu dan semuanya tak bisa ia jawab. Yang tersisa hanyalah satu pemberitahuan mailbox. Saat Suga membukanya, ia dibuat heran karena bukan suara Jimin yang terdengar, melainkan...

 _ **"Halo, Min Yoongi. Ini aku Sandara Park. Cepat telepon kemari jika sudah sempat. Tunanganmu sakit."**_

Mata sipitnya melebar.

"Apa? Jimin sakit?!"

 _Pantas saja dia sulit sekali dihubungi!_

Maka tanpa basa-basi Suga segera menghubungi nomor Jimin. Hampir saja ia lupa dimana dirinya berada, jadi diam-diam ia menyelinap keluar. Mencari tempat aman untuknya bicara dengan tunangannya ini.

Tanpa tahu jika sepasang mata itu terus memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

.

.

.

"Halo?! yah Park Jimin! Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa tidak bilang jika kau sakit? Aku terus menelponmu, tapi-" Suga menghentikan 'sapaan' nya tatkala mendengar Jimin tertawa kecil dijauh sana "...apa yang lucu?"

 _"Tidak. caramu mengomel mirip dengan Dara nuna. Kemarin aku memang sedikit tidak enak badan...tapi sekarang sudah baik-baik saja, hyung-ie. Tak perlu khawatir."_

Suga menyender pada tembok tempatnya berdiri ini, di atas gedung.

"Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir? Kau tak memberikan kabar apapun dan sulit sekali dihubungi..."

Lagi-lagi ia mendengar Jimin terkekeh.

 _"Maaf ya, aku baru melihat daftar panggilanmu. sepertinya kau menelponku berulang kali. Apa ada...sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan?"_

Pertanyaan Jimin membuat Suga tertegun untuk beberapa detik.

 _"...Yoongi hyung? Sayang, kau masih disana?"_

Barulah Suga tersadar kembali. Dengan sedikit gelagapan ia menjawab,

"I-iya...aku disini."

 _"Jadi, apa yang mau kau katakan padaku?"_

Pemilik marga Min itu nampak menggerakkan bola matanya dengan panik, setelah itu dia menatap langit yang perlahan-lahan berubah warna menjadi abu-abu.

"Itu...Jimin, aku..."

Dia menelan ludahnya kasar. Tidak, ini bukan hal yang bisa dikatakan lewat sambungan telepon. Maka, dia menghela nafasnya dalam, lalu menyambung ucapannya.

"...aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi sepertinya tak bisa lewat telepon. Bagaimana jika...nanti sore aku ke rumahmu?"

 _"Uh ? Sore nanti kau pasti lelah. Lain kali saja juga tak apa-apa..."_

"Tidak, lagipula aku sekalian menjenguk tunanganku kan?"

 _"hyung-ie,"_

"Kau mau ku bawakan apa, sayang?"

Dan disinilah Suga sekarang, menempuh perjalanan ke rumah tunangannya. Ia melirik kursi disampingnya, lalu tersenyum singkat.

"Ternyata kau juga sangat menyukai puding strawberry..."

.

.

.

Mobil Suga memasuki area rumah Jimin. Dari bawah sini, ia dapat melihat tunangannya itu tengah berdiri di balkon kamar mengenakan pakaian tidur. Namun sepertinya ia melamun.

Suga pun turun dari mobilnya, membawa bingkisan berisi puding yang ia beli dari toko bibi Seo, saudara Jimin.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk Suga menekan bel, karena pintu langsung terbuka dan menampakkan Jung Ahjumma dibaliknya.

"Oh? Tuan muda Min Yoongi?"

Suga membungkuk, dan memberi salam. Wanita itu berkata agar tak terlalu formal, meski ia tetap tersenyum.

"Tuan muda Jimin ada dikamarnya, silahkan naik saja. Oh iya, kau ingin minum apa? Biar pelayan mengantarkannya nanti..." Tawarnya kemudian. Namun Suga menggelengkan kepala,

"Tidak perlu ahjumma, terimakasih. Aku akan langsung ke kamarnya saja."

.

.

.

Suga membuka pintu kamar yang tak terkunci itu. Entah jarak pintu dengan balkon terlalu jauh, atau memang sang pemilik benar benar sedang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Karena Jimin sama sekali tak menoleh sedikitpun.

Bahkan saat Suga mendekat, lalu memeluknya dari belakang, anak itu belum juga sadar dari lamunannya.

"Katanya Tuan muda Jimin sakit,tapi kenapa dia melamun sendiri diluar sore-sore begini?"

Barulah Jimin tersentak.

Sepasang tangan melingkar dipinggangnya, dan sebuah dagu bertumpu di bahunya, serta hembusan nafas menerpa lehernya.

Suara itu-

"Yoongi hyung-ie...?"

"Hmm..." Suga hanya menggumam. Sedangkan Jimin masih dalam rasa terkejutnya.

"Sejak kapan kau-"

"Sejak kapan kau melamun disini sendirian, dan tak menyadari kedatanganku, hm?""

Suga memotong pertanyaan yang hendak Jimin ajukan, dengan pertanyaan lagi. Jimin tak menjawab. Nafas Suga yang menyapu lehernya cukup membuat anak itu gemetar.

"K-ku pikir kau tak jadi datang?"

"Maaf sedikit terlambat. Aku mampir dulu ke toko bibi Seo untuk membeli pesananmu."

"Uh? Ya ampun Yoongi hyung, aku kan cuma bercanda? Kenapa kau benar-benar membelinya?!"

"Jadi kau tak senang nih aku datang dan membawa-"

"B-bukan begitu! Aku...senang kok,"

Suga tertawa kecil. Ia pun membalikkan tubuh Jimin perlahan hingga kini keduanya berhadapan. Dan saat itulah dia baru sadar jika wajah Jimin benar-benar pucat jika dilihat sedekat ini.

"...hanya saja...aku khawatir kau kelelahan. Schedulemu kan pasti pad-"

"Persetan dengan schedule, Jimin. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan tunanganku. Jadi, jangan membahas dulu tentang pekerjaan ku sekarang."

 _Karena aku muak._

Jimin mengangguk paham, walau sedikit terkejut karena Suga menyela ucapannya dengan begitu tegas dan tajam.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, terimakasih atas waktunya, Tuan Muda Min." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Seperti biasa, menampilkan eyesmilenya. Dan Suga hanya bisa tertegun melihat senyuman itu. Ada sesuatu yang menyentil perasaannya.

Entah apa, tapi efeknya begitu menyesakkan.

"Yoongi hyung? Kau tak apa? Kenapa kau mel-mphh~"

Suga tak tahu apa yang mendorongnya melakukan ini. Ini hanya instingnya saja.

Ia hanya ingin bibir itu tak kering dan pucat. Ia hanya ingin membuatnya hangat dan kembali berwarna, agar senyuman itu merekah lebih indah lagi.

 _Bibir itu selalu tersenyum tulus untukku_

 _Tapi apa yang kulakukan?_

 _Aku hanya bisa melunturkannya saja_

 _Kenapa aku selalu melunturkan nya tanpa bisa mewarnainya kembali?_

Suga melepaskan tautan itu sejenak. Takut jika Jiminnya akan kehabisan nafas.

"Ada apa?!" Jimin nampak heran karena Suga tiba tiba menciumnya.

Bukan, bukan dia tak senang.

Hanya saja, tak bisa dibohongi. Jimin adalah salah satu orang yang hapal Suga hanya dengan melihat geriknya saja. Dan yang Jimin simpulkan sekarang adalah, Suga sedang dalam keadaan tak baik.

Seperti bingung, lelah, kesal, atau- entahlah.

Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan _sesuatu_ yang ingin dia katakan?

Suga hendak menjawab, namun saat melihat bibir itu masih saja pucat, ia kembali menempelkannya lagi. Menekan tengkuk kekasihnya agar dia bisa lebih dalam melakukan ini.

Dia nampak frustasi.

Dia kesal, pada dirinya sendiri.

 _Dia benar benar luntur_

 _Dan itu karena kesalahanku._

 _Lalu, jika kelak dia tak bisa berwarna lagi, apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

Perlahan, Suga membawa tubuh itu kedalam. Angin berhembus pelan, namun rintik-rintik hujan mulai berjatuhan. Suga tak mau tunangannya kedinginan, tapi juga tak ingin tautan itu terlepas. Jadi ia tetap memagutnya selagi berjalan. Dia lingkarkan tangannya di pinggang jimin, untuk kemudian mendekapnya. mempersempit jarak mereka. setelahnya ia tuntun tubuh yang semakin lama semakin ringkih itu.

Tak ada paksaan disini.

Suga melakukannya dengan sangat lembut, dan Jimin membalasnya dengan lebih lembut lagi. Matanya terpejam, menurut saja kemana Suga membawanya. Kedua lengannya terkalung di leher Suga, menyangga tubuhnya yang sebenarnya masih lemas hari ini.

Keduanya berhenti tepat disamping tempat tidur Jimin. Yang lebih tua melepaskan bibirnya, menimbulkan bunyi kecipak pelan. Tangannya masih melingkar di pinggang Jimin. Pun tangan Jimin setia melingkar dilehernya.

Perlahan Jimin membuka mata, setelah sebelumnya mendapat kecupan terakhir di kelopaknya -seperti biasa-.

"Ada apa...hyung-ie?" Rupanya anak itu masih saja merasa aneh dengan tindakan Suga barusan.

"Charger"

"Ne?"

Suga tersenyum "Tak bertemu denganmu beberapa hari, membuatku seperti kehilangan energi. Jadi...aku sedang men _charge_ nya sekarang..." Jawabnya. Tak ayal membuat Jimin tertawa tanpa suara.

"Ya Tuhan, kau ini..."

Hening sejenak. Suga nampak masih mencari-cari saat yang tepat untuk berkata yang sebenarnya.

"Kau sudah minum obatmu?" Malah pertanyaan ini yang terlontar. Dilihatnya Jimin menggelengkan kepala. "Kenapa belum?"

"Pahit..."

"Namanya juga obat. Ayo minum, kau kan punya puding untuk menetralisirnya..."

Jimin lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepala, bahkan memasang ekspresi merajuk yang membuat Suga gemas sendiri dibuatnya.

"Tidak mau. itu pahit dan juga banyak sekali. Aromanya saja membuatku mual..."

Suga melirik obat-obatan di nakas, dan itu benar. Mereka dalam jumlah banyak dan juga berbau cukup menyengat.

"Minumlah, supaya kau cepat sembuh." Bujuknya.

"Tapi-"

"Mau aku bantu minumkan?" tawarnya "...siapa tahu rasa pahitnya berkurang"

Jimin berkedip bingung "uh? Apa maksudmu?"

Suga tak menjawab, dan hanya melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Jimin. Lalu ia mengambil obat-obat itu, untuk kemudian _meminumkannya_ pada Jimin seperti yang ia tawarkan. Dia punya caranya sendiri untuk hal ini.

.

.

.

"Tidurlah..." Instruksi Suga saat keduanya tengah berbaring dengan saling berhadapan. Tubuh mereka terbungkus selimut yang sama, saling menghangatkan.

"Tidur? Bukankah daritadi aku sudah... _tertidur_?"

Suga mengerutkan dahi "hng?"

"Kau datang. memelukku, menciumku, memperlakukan aku dengan begitu lembutnya, semuanya terasa seperti mimpi."

"..."

"Bahkan semua perubahan sikap hyung belakangan ini, masih sulit kuanggap kenyataan. Semua yang kau lakukan, adalah apa yang aku impikan selama satu tahun hubungan kita, atau mungkin sepuluh tahun lebih sejak pertemuan pertama kita. Yoongi hyung berubah hanya dalam sekejap, kadang membuatku bertanya-tanya... nyatakah ini? Benarkah bukan sekedar mimpi?"

 _Bukan sayang, ini bukan mimpi._

 _Ini aku, si bodoh yang baru menyadari perasaannya sendiri_

 _Si brengsek yang hadir dihadapanmu hanya untuk menoreh luka hati_

 _Akan tetapi, jika kau merasa aku lebih baik didalam mimpi,_

 _Maka si egois ini menyuruhmu untuk tetap bermimpi._

 _Karena mungkin kau akan kembali terluka saat terbangun nanti..._

Suga tak menjawab setiap pemaparan Jimin. Dia hanya mendengar dan menatap tunangannya itu tanpa berkedip.

"Aku hanya takut. Aku takut bila obat-obat itu mempengaruhi pikiranku, dan akhirnya imajinasiku jadi setinggi ini. Kau nyata kan? Kau benar-benar ada disini dan memelukku sekarang kan...Yoongi hyung?" Tanya Jimin dengan intonasi yang mulai berat, pengaruh dari obatnya.

Lawan bicaranya itu mengangguk, dan membawa dirinya kedalam rengkuhan yang lebih erat dan hangat. Saat bibirnya kembali di pagut, ia harus percaya jika ini **nyata**.

Jari-jari yang menyusup ke balik pakaiannya, bergerak halus dan perlahan, menyusuri permukaan kulitnya, menyentuh titik-titik yang membuatnya tak mampu lagi berkata-kata atau sekedar membuka mata. Perlukah ia jabarkan bagaimana rasanya tatkala lidah itu mulai menjelajahi isi mulutnya-

... _Astaga_. Astaga.

Ini nyata.

Ini nyata dan begitu memabukkan. Membuatnya tak bisa menolak dan dituntut untuk menikmati saja.

Dia tak tahu jika Suga terus bermonolog dalam hatinya.

.

.

 _Tak apa..._

 _Biarkan begini_

 _Biarkan seperti ini_

 _Sebentar saja, sayang._

 _Sebelum ini benar benar tak boleh_

 _Sebelum aku tak bisa melakukannya, atau sebelum kau tak mau menerimanya_

 _Karena iya,_

 _Terkadang mimpi selalu lebih indah dari kenyataan._

 _Maka, Bermimpi saja, sayang..._

 _Jadi kau takkan bertemu kenyataan yang akan lebih menyakitimu nanti_

 _Dan si brengsek yang membuat kenyataan pahit itu ada didepanmu kini_

 _Dengan lancangnya menyentuhmu_

 _Dengan beraninya mendekapmu_

 _Lalu pergi dengan meninggalkan luka_

 _Untuk membuat luka yang baru lagi_

 _Tanpa mampu berbuat apa-apa_

 _Tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa_

 _Selain maaf yang tersisa~_

* * *

Hujan bertambah deras saat Seokjin sampai dirumahnya.

Kang Ahjussi dengan cepat menghampiri mobil Seokjin yang baru saja masuk ke area parkir. Dia turun, dan mengucapkan terimakasih saat pria paruh baya itu bersiap memayunginya. Namun setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, ia baru tersadar jika sebuah _mobil lain_ terparkir disana.

"Ahjussi..."

"Ya?"

"Itu-"

Kang Ahjussi mengikuti arah pandang Tuan mudanya, lalu dengan cepat mengerti.

"Ah~ itu milik Tuan muda Min Yoongi."

"Oh~ kapan dia datang?"

"Sekitar satu jam yang lalu."

Seokjin tak berucap lagi. Dia hanya memandang lekat mobil itu, nampak berpikir sesuatu. Namun tak lama kemudian ia kembali melangkah dengan Kang Ahjussi yang memayunginya.

.

.

.

Tubuhnya tak seberapa basah, tapi begitu masuk ke dalam rumah, Jung Ahjumma dengan baiknya sudah menyiapkan sebuah handuk kecil untuknya. Kembali, Seokjin mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Akhir-akhir ini hujan deras seringkali turun. Semoga tak mengganggu kesehatan Tuan Muda..." Ujar Jung Ahjumma. Seokjin tersenyum lembut, dan mengangguk pelan. "Belum ada kabar dari Tuan muda Hoseok?"

Rasa bersalah menghampirinya tatkala pertanyaan itu terlontar. Lagi-lagi ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Dia nampak putus asa.

Seokjin tahu semua orang disini kecewa. Dan ia merasa amat bodoh karena tak kunjung menemukan adiknya. Namun tak sesuai dugaannya, Jung Ahjumma malah tersenyum dan meraih handuk kecil yang Seokjin gunakan. Lalu mengeringkan rambut dan wajah Seokjin sehalus mungkin.

"Tak apa. Tuan muda Seokjin sudah berusaha kan? Mungkin tuan muda Hoseok butuh sendirian, karena ada hal-hal yang belum bisa ia ceritakan." Tutur Jung Ahjumma, menenangkan.

"Aku hanya...merasa gagal, Ahjumma. Adikku yang satu sakit, dan yang lain pergi entah kemana. Apa Hoseok baik-baik saja? Bagaimana jika dia juga sakit seperti Jimin disini?" Cemasnya "...semua orang menyalahkan Hoseok. Katanya dia tak bertanggung jawab. Menelantarkan pekerjaan, dan juga keluarga. Mereka menyudutkannya. Tapi kurasa aku yang paling bersalah disini."

Gerakkan tangan Jung Ahjumma terhenti.

"Tuan muda,"

"Masalah seperti apa yang anak itu hadapi? Selalai apa aku sampai kecolongan begini? Dia mabuk setiap malam, atau mungkin bersedih setiap hari. tapi aku tak tahu sama sekali. Amanat ayah Park dulu, aku...benar-benar gagal menjalankannya..." lirihnya menyesal, seraya menunduk sedih. Wanita paruh baya itu tertegun mendengar keluh kesah Seokjin. Ia angkat dagu Tuan mudanya, lalu kembali memberikan senyum menenangkan.

"Kau tidak gagal, tuan muda. Kau sudah berusaha."

Seokjin menatap Ahjumma yang tengah menangkup lembut pipinya itu dengan mata memerah dan basah.

"Tuan muda Hoseok baik-baik saja. Dan akan pulang secepatnya. Percaya padaku?"

Seokjin tanpa sadar mengangguk pelan, dan Ahjumma yang sudah ia anggap ibunya itu tersenyum kembali.

"Nah, sekarang kau istirahat lah. Nanti ahjumma naik dan membawakanmu minuman hangat."

.

.

.

 **Tuk**.

Secangkir coklat hangat diletakkan oleh Jung Ahjumma di sebuah meja kecil di kamar ini. Kamar Hoseok. Tempat Seokjin tengah menatap pigura besar berisi potret ia dan keluarganya yang retak, tak sempurna. Gambar Hoseok dan Jimin yang tersenyum bahagia mendapatkan rusak paling parah, dan ia yakin ini disengaja.

"Nah, minumlah tuan muda..."

Seokjin menoleh "Terimakasih, ahjumma. Letakkan saja disitu, nanti ku minum."

Jung Ahjumma menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, nanti malah kau yang sakit. Minum ini dan istirahatlah." sarannya.

Seokjin mengangguk, lalu kembali memandang foto itu.

"Jimin sedang apa? Apa tunangannya masih disini?" Tanyanya kemudian. Lawan bicaranya mengiyakan.

"Mereka nampaknya sangat menikmati waktu berdua. Aku belum berani masuk, takut mengganggu."

Respon yang Seokjin balas atas jawaban itu tak begitu berarti. Ia hanya sibuk memandang foto itu dengan lekat. Seolah ada hal berat yang ia pikirkan. Makadari itu, Jung Ahjumma memilih undur diri. Namun sebelum ia membuka pintu, sesuatu mendadak teringat dan membuatnya berbalik badan.

"Emmm...Tuan muda Seokjin..." panggilnya sedikit ragu.

Dan yang dipanggil hanya bergumam saja.

"Ada...sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan." Jung Ahjumma kembali mendekat, lalu membuka laci nakas milik Hoseok. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya, sebuah pigura kecil yang cacat tanpa kaca, dan berisi foto dua orang didalamnya.

"Ini..."

Lewat ekor matanya, Seokjin melirik benda yang diserahkan Jung Ahjumma . Dan perasaan tertarik langsung menghinggapinya.

"Apa itu- Ahjumma?"

"A~ inilah yang mau aku tanyakan padamu. Tadi pagi, aku membereskan kamar ini dan mengganti sprei nya. Tapi secara tak sengaja aku menemukan foto ini dibawah lapisan sprei baru yang ditumpuk di lemari. Sepertinya ini Tuan muda Hoseok dan...tuan muda Min Yoongi, benar kan?"

"..." Seokjin menerimanya dengan alis bertaut. Benar, itu Hoseok dan Yoongi. Tapi-

"...tapi foto ini sedikit usang. Apa mungkin mereka mengenal sejak lama? Seingatku, setiap kali ada pertemuan keluarga, aku tak pernah melihat mereka seakrab ini. Jangankan tersenyum, mengobrol pun-tidak, bahkan bertegur sapa pun jarang. Apa tuan muda Seokjin tahu sesuatu?"

Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya "aku...entah, aku tidak tahu."

"Ekhm. maaf jika aku lancang. Tapi...kurasa pose mereka di foto ini sedikit...aneh? Maksudku, sangat dekat dan...uh, seperti sepasang...kekasih...?"

 **DEG**!

Sepasang kekasih.

 _Sepasang kekasih?_

Haruskah Seokjin mengakui, jika semua penuturan Jung Ahjumma benar adanya? Haruskah dia juga mengungkapkan, jika selama ini pun dirinya menaruh curiga?

Ia selalu menghempaskan semuanya jauh-jauh, tapi melihat bukti, walau hanya sekecil ini , mau tak mau semua kecurigaannya mendekat kembali.

 **Jung Hoseok mabuk, mengigau dan merintih bahkan menangis dengan menyebut nama Min Yoongi, Sekarang Hoseok menyimpan fotonya dengan Min Yoongi, dan jangan lupakan peristiwa di halaman rumah pagi itu-**

Tapi...

 _Sepasang kekasih?_

* * *

Sepasang kekasih, tidak. Sepasang tunangan itu masih setia merengkuh satu sama lain di kamar yang hanya disinari lampu nakas ini. Suara hujan diluar, sesekali diiringi gemuruh petir seolah menjadi backsoundnya.

"Kenapa tidak tidur juga?" Tanya Suga saat melihat Jimin yang tak juga menutup mata meski nampaknya sangat mengantuk "...tidurlah,"

Jimin berkedip "Aku...tidak bisa. Diluar hujan deras, dan hyungku belum pulang..." Jawabnya.

"Ini sudah jam pulang kantor, hyungmu pasti sudah ada disini. Jadi jangan khawa-"

"Tidak. Satu hyungku tak ada dirumah sejak beberapa hari lalu..." ungkap Jimin

"Hn? Siapa?"

"Hoseok hyung."

Jika saja Jimin jeli, dia bisa menemukan pupil mata Suga yang melebar begitu nama Hoseok disebutkan. Pelukan di tubuhnya pun sedikit merenggang serta tubuhnya sedikit menegang.

"H-Hoseok? Memangnya dia kemana?" Tanya Suga hati-hati

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia tidak pulang dan juga tidak masuk kantor. Aku khawatir padanya. Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Suga tiba-tiba terbatuk pelan, seperti dibuat-buat.

"Ekhm...mungkin, dia ada urusan lain-"

"Urusan apa sampai tak pulang berhari-hari?" Pertanyaan Jimin mirip dengan Dara tadi pagi. Dan sama seperti Seokjin, Suga juga bingung menjawabnya. "Tak masalah jika Hoseok hyung bersikap dingin padaku. Asal bisa melihatnya di rumah ini, itu sudah cukup. Tapi kalau dia benar-benar tak ada, aku tak suka. Itu membuatku cemas."

"..."

Lagi-lagi Suga nampak menelan air liurnya dengan sulit saat hendak menjawab. Seperti ada sesuatu yang sedang ia tutupi disini.

"Jim-"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?" Jimin coba menerka "Hoseok hyung tak biasanya begini. Atau mungkin...ada seseorang yang menyakitinya? Makanya dia menyendiri di suatu tempat?" Lanjutnya.

Kali ini Suga benar-benar batuk karena tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Terkaan Jimin seakan memukulnya telak-telak.

Tak ayal Jimin dibuat heran "Yoongi hyung, kau kenapa?"

"Ah? T-tidak. Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau tidur saja. Hoseok pasti bisa menjaga diri, dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi-"

"Percaya padaku..."

Jimin kali ini tak membantah, dan menurut saja saat Suga kembali merengkuhnya. Rasa kantuk yang semakin menyerang, membuatnya tak mampu terus terjaga. Pelan-pelan dia terpejam, menyisakan Suga yang kini mulai menampilkan raut wajah yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan.

 _ **Dia mengetahui sesuatu...**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tobecontinued**

* * *

 **Special thx to : Sersanjung, IoriNara,Sugasugababy, Dessy574, minJ7, Pinkerbell97, dhani95, anitacho, ChiminChim, Jiminnie, PikaaChuu, Ayuya24, Hanaikosama, Guest, VminShip, Puterikimsh, Guest, Iybah558.**

 **see u ^^~**


	15. The Fake Scandal (part 2)

_. . ._

 _Sore menjelang petang itu, Suga keluar dari gedung agensinya. Pembicaraan dengan Lee Jaehwan sebelumnya membuat sang Leader itu keluar dengan perasaan tak tentu. Kesal, kalut, bingung, marah, segalanya bercampur jadi satu._

 _Dirinya dipaksa mengambil keputusan tanpa diberi kesempatan berpikir sedikitpun. Katakanlah begitu. Karena walaupun menawarkan alternatif yang lain, Lee Jaehwan tetap saja membawanya pada satu jalan buntu dimana Suga mau tak mau harus berkata_ _ **iya**_ _. Siap tak siap harus menurut pada perintahnya._

 _Itu Lee Jaehwan, orang yang paling dia hormati. Dan kini,_

 _..sepertinya mulai ia benci._

 _Hujan lebat yang mengguyur semakin membuat moodnya bertambah buruk. Dengan cepat, ia berlari menuju tempat parkir. Namun saat jarak tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, dia berhenti. Cukup terkejut melihat seseorang duduk di kap depan mobilnya. Suga takkan ambil pusing jika itu orang lain. Tapi masalahnya, seseorang itu adalah-_

 _"...Jung Hoseok?" Panggilnya, sedikit ragu._

 _Orang itu mengangkat wajah. Benar, dia Hoseok. tapi sedang apa dia-_

 _"Hoseok, kau-"_

 _"Yoongi!"_

 _Segalanya terjadi begitu saja saat Hoseok turun dari kap dan tiba-tiba memeluknya. Tentu, Suga terkejut dan bertambah heran. Namun saat Suga merasakan tubuh Hoseok bergetar kedinginan karena pakaiannya telah basah kuyup, dia jadi tak tega melepaskan begitu saja. Apalagi, saat ia sayup-sayup mendengar Hoseok-_

 _... menangis?_

 _"Hos-"_

 _"Selamatkan aku,"_

 _"..."_

 _"Tolong selamatkan aku, Yoongi-a..."_

 _Sepasang mata Suga berkedip bingung._

 _Suara bergetar milik Hoseok bahkan terdengar jelas, mengalahkan deru hujan yang sangat deras._

 _Tapi- apa maksudnya kalimat itu?_

 _Tak mau terus larut dalam kebingungan, Suga pun melepas pelukan itu dan hendak bertanya apa yang terjadi. Namun dia semakin dibuat tak mengerti saat menemukan tatapan terluka dari orang dihadapannya ini. Walau samar karena basah oleh hujan, Suga yakin jika airmata juga turut mengalir diwajah Hoseok._

 _"Ada apa?" Akhirnya Suga mulai bertanya, dan jawaban yang ia dapat lagi-lagi hanyalah kalimat,_

 _"S-Selamatkan aku, Yoongi-a..."_

 _"Iya tapi kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?"_

 _"Bantu aku-" dia terisak "...selamatkan aku,"_

 _Suga menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Banyak pertanyaan dalam benaknya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada mantan kekasihnya ini? Sejak kapan dia menunggu disini?_

 _Dan juga, kalimat '_ _ **selamatkan aku**_ ' _yang terus diulang itu maksudnya apa?_

 _Jika saja Suga masih terjebak oleh perkataan Lee Jaehwan dulu, ia pasti takkan perduli dan sudah meninggalkan Hoseok ditengah hujan deras ini. Tapi setelah tahu fakta, jika semua perkataan atasannya itu bohong...maka Suga berbaik hati meladeni Hoseok._

 _ **Mungkin ini saatnya meluruskan semua kesalah pahaman antar mereka berdua.**_

 _"Jung Hoseok," Dia menarik tangan Hoseok dan berniat membawanya masuk kedalam mobil. Karena dia sendiri mulai kedinginan sekarang "...kita bicara di mobil-"_

 _ **"Mari melarikan diri..."**_

 _"...apa?"_

 _Untuk kesekian kalinya, Suga dibuat bertanya-tanya akan sikap dan gerak-gerik Hoseok. Dia menggenggam kedua tangan Hoseok dengan erat dan juga menatap matanya dengan dalam seraya berkata,_

 _"Kita harus pergi dari tempat ini. Kembalilah padaku, dan memulai hidup yang baru."_

 _"...?"_

 _"Tak ada yang merestui kita disini, Yoongi-a. Pergi. kita harus pergi, berdua saja. Ayo pergi, Yoongi-a..." Katanya, sambil memendang sekeliling dengan tatapan paranoid._

 _Tak ayal Suga semakin mengerutkan dahinya. Hoseok nampak seperti orang linglung yang kesadarannya tertinggal entah dimana._

 _"Tapi Jung Hoseok-"_

 _"Tidak! Kita belum berakhir, kita tidak boleh berakhir. Aku tidak mau berakhir!" Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali "Yoongi, ayo pergi. Kemana saja, asal hanya ada kau dan aku disana. Min Yoon-"_

 _"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu?! Bicaralah yang jelas Jung Hoseok!" Gertak Suga pada akhirnya_

 _"Pergi. Kita harus pergi. Pertunangan sialan itu sudah terungkap kan? Lee Jaehwan pasti mengusirmu sekarang. Karirmu- tidak, karir kita berdua sudah hancur. Jadi ayo pergi sa-"_

 _"Darimana kau tahu itu?"_

 _"h-huh?"_

 _Suga melepaskan tautan tangan Hoseok, lalu kembali bertanya "Darimana kau tahu jika pertunanganku sudah terungkap?"_

 _Namun yang ia dapati dari lawan bicaranya hanyalah kebisuan bercampur kegugupan saja._

 _"Katakan! Darimana kau tahu Jung Hoseok?!"_

 _Sebenarnya, dari awal Suga sudah merasa ada yang janggal. Terungkapnya pertunangan ini beserta bukti foto di pemakaman kemarin, bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Bagaimana foto-foto itu didapat sementara area pemakaman keluarga Park sangatlah private dan dijaga ketat? Orang lain takkan bisa sembarangan masuk, kecuali-_

 _"Hoseok-a," panggil Suga rendah, lengkap dengan tatapan menyelidik. "...kau yang melakukannya?" Lanjut dia bertanya_

 _Hoseok diam dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, dan itu Suga artikan sebagai sebuah jawaban yang sebenarnya tak ia harapkan._

 _"..."_

 _"Kau mengadukanku pada Lee Jaehwan?!"_

 _"..."_

 _"Jawablah Jung-"_

 _"Benar! Aku. Aku yang mengadukanmu!" Seru Hoseok akhirnya, mengaku._

 _Suga menatap Hoseok dengan tak percaya. Baru saja ia ingin meminta maaf dan meluruskan kesalahpahaman antara mereka, namun Hoseok malah membuat amarahnya mencuat lagi. Apalagi saat melihat Hoseok yang mengakui segalanya seolah tanpa beban sama sekali. Benar-benar tak sadar jika perbuatannya malah membuat Suga berada dalam posisi sulit._

 _"Jung Hoseok, kenapa kau-"_

 _"Kenapa? Kau tak terima? Aku mengungkapkan kebenaran yang sudah terlalu lama kau tutupi, Yoongi. Aku membantumu keluar dari genggaman Lee Jaehwan. Dia itu brengsek kan? Jadi ayo kita pergi sa-"_

 _"Kau sadar atas apa yang kau lakukan...?"_

 _"..."_

 _"APA KAU TAHU AKIBAT DARI PERBUATANMU ITU JUNG HOSEOK?!"_

 _Hoseok tak menjawab dan hanya menatap sorot mata Suga yang menunjukkan betapa murkanya dia._

 _"Aku mendiamkanmu agar dirimu berfikir, tapi kau malah berbuat sesukamu. Hubungan kita, pertunanganku, semua yang ku simpan rapat ini pasti akan ku ungkap suatu waktu. Tapi bukan begini caranya, Hoseok. Kau malah menghancurkan segalanya dan menyakiti banyak perasaan kau tahu?!" Ujar Suga tegas dengan rahang bergemeretak antara menahan marah atau menahan dingin._

 _Hoseok didepannya pun sama, terdiam dengan wajah mulai memucat dan bibir bergetar karena dingin atau mungkin karena ingin menangis. Bentakkan Suga membuatnya bungkam tak bisa membalas. Namun begitu kalimat ini terlontar,-_

 _"Gara-gara perbuatan gegabah mu ini, Jimin akan tersakiti!"_

 _"PERSETAN DENGAN PARK JIMIN!"_

 _-Bungkam itu tak bisa ditahan lagi. Nyatanya satu nama yang berusaha ia hempas jauh-jauh sedari tadi datang lagi. Nama yang membuat amarahnya seketika memuncak dan menghasilkan raungan tak tertahankan. Sampai Suga dihadapannya berganti terkejut seperti Hoseok barusan._

 _"Memangnya kenapa jika Jimin tersakiti?!" Tanya nya dengan penuh penekanan._

 _"Hoseok,"_

 _"Anak itu, hanya karena lututnya lecet tergesek aspal pun akan mengundang banyak perhatian dari keluarganya. Sementara aku? Tertimpa luka berkali-kali pun takkan ada yang mau tahu. Jadi untuk apa aku harus perduli padanya?!"_

 _Tangan nya dibawah mengepal dan bergetar, pun dengan suaranya. Tatapannya menyiratkan rasa terluka yang amat dalam. Dan itu membuat Suga serba salah, antara harus marah atau merasa kasihan. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan, lalu mencoba bicara pelan-pelan._

 _"Hoseok-a,"_

 _"Tak ada orang yang mau berpihak padaku. Aku tidak punya siapapun untuk kuminta pertolongan." Sela Hoseok dengan nada yang berubah menjadi lirih "...Karena itulah sekarang aku berlari padamu, berharap kau bisa menyelamatkanku. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Orang yang ku harapkan pun lebih berpihak pada Park Jimin dibanding aku"_

 _Suga belum membalas apapun lagi meski dilihatnya Hoseok mulai menitikkan airmata ditengah guyuran hujan ini._

 _"...Aku terlanjur terbiasa bergantung padamu, dan juga terlalu sering kau bantu. Hingga saat sulit begini, namamu lah yang pertama kali muncul dipikiranku. Namun ternyata aku lupa, bahwa kita sudah berakhir. Kau bukan lagi Min Yoongi yang pernah ku milikki. Dan aku bodoh karena menghampirimu kemari."_

 _Suga menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Ia mengusap wajah basahnya dengan kasar, terlihat sangat bingung untuk sekedar berkata-kata._

 _Suga tahu Hoseok terluka, dan dirinya lah penyebab terbesar luka itu. Dia yang mengawali semuanya. Mendekati Hoseok yang ia sangka teman masa kecilnya, menarik perhatian Hoseok hingga si Jutek itu perlahan-lahan bergantung padanya. Parahnya, Suga membawa Hoseok pada suatu hubungan yang membuat keduanya sama terluka. Karena disadari atau tidak, Suga pun pernah mencintai Hoseok sebagai Hoseok. Mengingat bagaimana terpukulnya saat tahu Hoseok pergi dari agensi, merasa hampa terbangun tanpa Hoseok dipagi hari, berlatih dengan banyak orang pun ia merasa kosong seperti seorang diri._

 _Iya, Suga mengalaminya._

 _Yang ia sesali kini, kenapa hanya karena sebuah kalimat dari Lee Jaehwan yang bahkan cuma bualan, mampu menghasut pikirannya?_

 _Celakanya, rasa cinta dan sayang itu menguap, berganti jadi muak, lalu berujung rasa dendam dan benci. Dia membuat Hoseok terluka begitu banyak atas kesalahpahaman yang terjadi._

 _Tapi cara anak itu mengungkapkan rasa terlukanya begitu berlebihan, persis seperti kata Sandara tempo hari. Begitu berlebihannya hingga ia tak sadar, jika ada orang lain yang lebih terluka darinya._

 _itu Park Jimin._

 _Lalu siapa yang harus Suga bela, jika sudah begini?_

 _"Aku tahu," Suga menghela nafasnya. "...aku tahu kau terluka, Hoseok-a. Dan itu salahku. Aku juga telah terlanjur terbiasa membantumu. Jadi, masalah sebesar apapun yang menimpamu, silahkan datang padaku. Tapi..."_

 _"..." Hoseok diam tak menyela. Raut wajahnya menjadi lebih tenang walau kepalan di tangannya belum terbuka._

 _"...kau harus tahu jika bukan hanya kau yang terluka disini. Jangan merasa seolah-olah kau yang paling terhakimi. Karena ada orang lain yang merasakannya bahkan lebih dari yang kau alami,"_

 _"Kau bicara tentang siapa...? Park Jimin lagi?" Tebaknya, sambil tersenyum pahit. "Anak itu tahu apa tentang terluka?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Kutanya padamu Min Yoongi. Apa dia pernah mengalami dibuang oleh orangtuanya sendiri ke sebuah panti? Apa dia pernah mengalami sakit hatinya diusir dari agensi? Apa dia pernah...merasakan dibenci kekasihnya karena kesalahan yang tak ia ketahui? Apa dia...pernah diabaikan dan tak diberi kepastian diatas status yang tak pernah dengan jelas diakhiri? Pernahkah dia...merasakan pedihnya melihat orang yang dicintai bermesraan didepan matanya sendiri? Pernahkah dia merasakan... lelahnya melakukan sesuatu tapi orang lain yang menikmati hasilnya nanti? TIDAK KAN?!" Teriakkan Hoseok kembali bergaung, diikuti dengan gemuruh petir setelahnya._

 _Suga diam._

 _Dalam hati, ia menjawab rentetan pertanyaan Hoseok satu persatu. Dan hampir semuanya adalah..._

 **Pernah.** _**dia pernah merasakannya. Sama parah denganmu. Aku tahu karena diriku pelakunya.**_

 _Tapi Suga tahu. pasti Hoseok takkan mau mendengar jawabannya. Jadi yang ia lakukan adalah, mencoba berbicara sehalus mungkin. Suga pun memegang kedua bahu Hoseok yang nampak tegang. Ia tatap mata tajamnya sedalam mungkin, berusaha membuat Hoseok mengerti._

 _"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi bisakah kau berhenti bersikap egois, Hoseok-a? Hentikan perasaan benci mu dan ubahlah perlakuanmu pada Jimin. Atau kau akan menyesal" ..._ _ **seperti halnya aku.**_

 _"Untuk apa? Satu-satunya penyesalanku sekarang adalah, masuk ke keluarga Park hanya untuk menyokong kehidupan Jimin yang bahkan bukan siapa-siapa ku!"_

 _"Jung Hoseok!"_

 _"APA?! HA?!" Dia balik menggertak dengan lebih keras "Park Jimin, Park Jimin,_ _ **PARK JIMIN**_ _! Kenapa semua orang selalu saja membelanya dengan berlebihan? Aku yang terluka! Tapi kenapa semuanya mengkhawartirkan Park Jimin yang baik-baik saja?!"_

 _"_ _ **DIA TIDAK BAIK-BAIK SAJA!**_ _"_

 _Pada akhirnya Suga tak mampu menahan emosinya. Menghadapi Hoseok benar-benar serba salah. Secara halus tak bisa, tapi dikasari dia akan lebih kasar lagi._

 _Hoseok bahkan menghempaskan kedua tangan Suga dari bahunya dengan kasar saat mendapat bentakkan itu. Sorot matanya sama sekali tak menandakan keperdulian atas kalimat Suga barusan bahwa "Jimin tak baik-baik saja, Jung Hoseok."_

 _"Ahaha~ sialan!" Hoseok tertawa dengan airmata yang tambah deras mengalir, menyatu dengan hujan "Kalau kau tidak mau menyelamatkan aku, yasudah katakan saja sejak awal! Kenapa malah membahas anak pembawa sial itu didepanku?!"_

 _"Hoseok,"_

 _"Dengar Min Suga! Aku datang untuk meminta pertolongan, bukan untuk mendengarmu membahas orang yang kubenci. Menyebalkan!" Sesalnya, lalu membalikkan badan hendak meninggalkan Suga. Sebelum mantan kekasihnya itu mengeluarkan sepenggal kalimat-_

 _"Sebenarnya apa-"_

 **Tap~**

 _-yang membuat langkahnya terhenti._

 _"-yang membuatmu begitu membenci Jimin?" Tanya Suga pada Hoseok yang kini memunggunginya._

 _"..."_

 _"Apa karena ibu kalian meregang nyawa saat melahirkannya?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Atau karena ayah kalian meninggal saat berkendara dengannya?"_

 _Tanpa sadar, kepalan tangan Hoseok semakin erat setiap pertanyaan Suga terlontar. Airmatanya semakin membuncah membuatnya sulit mengeluarkan jawaban._

 _"Kupikir tidak. Kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk sakit hati hanya karena hal semacam ini. Kurasa kau juga paham, jika dirimu tak ada hak sedikitpun untuk membenci dia yang orangtuanya telah dengan senang hati mengadopsimu. Sekarang, sementara dia yang harusnya paling bersedih, malah kau beri sikap sedingin itu dan membuatnya merasa bersalah. Kau mestinya menjaga dia, bukan bersikap kekanakkan seperti ini!"_

 _"K-kau tak tahu apa-apa, Min Suga! Jadi jangan-"_

 _"Lalu apa? Apa yang membuatmu begitu tak suka padanya?!"_

 _"..."_

 _Hoseok lagi-lagi tak menjawab, bahunya sedikit berguncang dan Suga tahu anak itu menangis lagi. Sebuah tatapan sarat akan rasa bersalah terpancar dari manik tajamnya, lalu dia kembali bertanya._

 _"Karena aku? Karena diriku kan?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Kau semakin membencinya dari hari ke hari, karena perlakuanku kan? Memeluknya, menciumnya, memujinya didepan matamu, itu kah yang membuatmu bertambah muak padanya, Hoseok-a?"_

 _"..."_

 _Diamnya Hoseok, Suga artikan sebagai jawaban iya. Membuat semua rasa bersalah itu kian menumpuk, membebaninya. Tak habis pikir pada dirinya sendiri, betapa ia telah berhasil menghancurkan hubungan kakak beradik hingga tak tertolong begini._

 _"Jika iya, maka kau salah besar Hoseok. entah seberapa mulus sandiwaraku sampai kau tertipu begitu. Tapi aku tak sebaik itu pada adikmu. Kau harus tahu itu!" Suga berusaha meyakinkan, tapi sayangnya emosi telanjur menguasai Hoseok dan membuat anak itu memilih untuk melangkah lagi._

 _"Kumohon, berubahlah Jung Hoseok! Jaga dia seperti seharusnya. Jangan sampai kau menyesal seperti aku!"_

 _Namun nampaknya Hoseok benar-benar tak perduli dan terus melangkahkan kaki menuju mobilnya._

 _"Hoseok!" Suga terus memanggil dan Hoseok tetap menjauhi tanpa sekalipun menoleh hingga sampai disamping pintu mobilnya. Saat itulah, Suga berseru cukup keras,_

 _ **"Seberapa sering kau berkata membenci Jimin, aku tahu... Jauh didalam hatimu, Dia masih adik yang kau perdulikan dan ingin kau lindungi!"**_

 _...dan kali ini berhasil membuat Hoseok yang hendak membuka pintu berhenti. Tangannya melayang diruang kosong._

 _"Aku mungkin akan menyakitinya lagi. jadi kuharap kau bisa melindunginya nanti..." ungkap Suga dengan berat hati._

 _"..."_

 _Tanpa Suga ketahui, dua bola mata Hoseok bergerak gelisah ke kanan dan kiri, ekor matanya seperti ingin melirik Suga dan melihat ekspresi orang itu saat bicara. Hanya ingin membuktikan, apa kalimat itu benar atau hanya jebakan saja. Tangannya sedikit bergetar, namun dengan cepat ia kepalkan kembali lalu berbalik menoleh pada Suga. Dengan menampilkan raut wajah datarnya, dia balas berseru ;_

 _"Katanya kau mencintai anak itu? Maka lindungilah dia sendiri! Karena aku sama sekali tak mau dan tak akan pernah menatapnya lagi." Lalu benar-benar masuk kedalam mobil._

 _Entah ini hanya perasaan Suga saja atau memang-_

 _Perkataan terakhir Hoseok sedikit mencurigakan baginya. Tidak akan pernah menatap Jimin lagi? Tunggu-_

 _Dengan spontan dia berlari, berusaha mencegah mobil Hoseok yang mulai melaju pelan._

 _"Hoseok! Berhenti! Jung Hoseok, kau mau kemana?!"_

 _Dengan nafas terengah, akhirnya ia bisa mengejar dan menghadang mobil berwarna silver itu hingga Hoseok mau tak mau berhenti._

 _Suga ketuk kaca mobil itu dan memanggil pemiliknya._

 _"Hoseok bukalah!"_

 _Hoseok membuka kacanya setengah, hingga matanya terlihat dan menatap Suga dengan bergetar._

 _"Kenapa kau begini padaku?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Kau tak mau menyelamatkanku, tapi kenapa kau mengejarku?! Aku mau pergi! Pergi ke tempat dimana aku tak bisa melihatmu dan Jimin lagi, pergi ke tempat dimana aku bisa bersembunyi dan tak merasa sakit hati lagi! Aku ingin pergi!" Pekiknya, frustasi."...Tapi aku tak pernah bisa menemukan tempat itu, apa aku sebaiknya mati? Katakan Min Suga! Apa aku sebaiknya mati saja?!"_

 _Suga masih terengah ditempatnya dan bingung harus menjawab apa, sampai Hoseok kembali berkata._

 _"Lagipula untuk siapa aku hidup selama ini? Benar, Jung Hoseok harus mati. Jadi jangan mengejarku lagi!" Tandasnya, lalu menutup kembali kaca jendela untuk kemudian melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan lumayan tinggi. Meninggalkan Suga yang masih mencerna segala rangkaian ucapan itu, dan tak lama menyusul dengan mobilnya sendiri._

 _Cukup sulit mengendarai mobil ditengah hujan deras dan jalanan licin seperti ini. Belum lagi banyak kendaraan lain yang membuat Suga harus ekstra hati-hati. Namun bisa ia lihat, mobil Hoseok didepan sana melaju begitu cepatnya dan tak ayal membuat Suga panik sendiri. Jung Hoseok menyetir seperti kesetanan, menyalip kendaraan lain tanpa perkiraan, bukan tidak mungkin bisa menyebabkan kecelakaan._

 _Dia gila!_

 _"AGH! BRENGSEK!"_

 _Sial bagi Suga. Saat mobilnya berhasil mendekat, lampu merah menyala dan memisahkan mereka berdua. Mobil silver itu melaju mulus, meninggalkan mobil hitam milik Suga yang tertinggal di barisan paling depan. Yang tersisa hanyalah umpatan saja dari si blonde yang basah kuyup itu._

 _"Pergi kemana kau Jung Hoseok?!"_

 **. . .**

Raga utuh Suga boleh saja ada disini mendekap erat Jimin yang tengah terlelap. Tapi jika ditelisik lebih jauh lagi, sebagian jiwa dan pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Banyak hal yang ia risaukan kini. Jangan bertanya soal bagaimana cara ia bicara pada Jimin mengenai skandal palsu besok, karena dia benar-benar bingung harus memulai darimana. Apalagi mendapati Jimin sakit begini, rasanya semakin tak tega jika ia harus to the point bicara " _Besok akan ada pemberitaan tentang skandalku dengan Kwon Mina. Kuharap kau mengerti posisiku, Jim-_ "

Tidak. Suga tak bisa.

Lebih dari itu, kerisauan Suga kini bertambah saat tahu fakta, bahwa Hoseok belum kembali ke rumah beberapa hari ini.

Tentu ia ikut cemas. Pasalnya, kemungkinan besar dia lah yang terakhir berkomunikasi- lebih tepatnya cekcok dengan Hoseok petang itu. Ia tak menyangka jika anak itu benar-benar serius dengan keinginannya untuk pergi. Setahunya, Hoseok bukanlah sosok yang akan dengan mudahnya putus asa begini ( _well~ gara-gara dirimu, dia pernah nyaris menyayat nadinya sendiri, kalau kau mau tahu, Suga._ ).

Tapi...selain konflik yang terjadi antara mereka berdua, kiranya masalah seberat apa yang membuat Hoseok berlari padanya dan memohon agar diselamatkan?

Jika sore itu keduanya tak sama-sama dikuasai emosi, apakah Hoseok akan tetap pergi?

.

.

.

Seokjin hendak mengetuk pintu kamar Jimin, namun tiba-tiba saja rasa ragu menghampiri. Jadilah ia menurunkan kembali kepalan tangannya. Satu tangannya yang lain memegang bingkai foto yang diberikan Jung Ahjumma beberapa saat lalu.

Kedua bola mata Seokjin bergerak dengan gelisah.

Min Yoongi ada didalam, dan ada banyak hal yang ingin Seokjin tanyakan. Ia yakin akan dapat jawaban, sangat yakin. Tapi lagi-lagi rasa ragu menghadang keyakinannya. Karena kini pertanyaanya hanya satu, dan itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

 _'Kau boleh saja yakin, tapi apa benar kau siap?'_

Jika ternyata, Yoongi punya jawabannya, -Misteri tentang hubungannya dengan Hoseok selama ini-, Kalau dia membeberkan semuanya, apa kau yakin dirimu siap, Kim Seokjin?

Dia menelan ludahnya dengan sulit. lalu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan lebih sulit lagi. Si sulung itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

 _'Tidak, tidak...'_

Tiba-tiba saja seluruh tubuhnya gemetar, dan membuatnya segera beranjak dari sana. Kembali ke kamar Hoseok.

"Tidak, aku tidak siap. kenyataan sepahit apa yang akan kudengar nanti? Apa hubunganmu dengan Yoongi selama ini? Apakah Jimin juga menyadari? Kau dan Yoongi, sepasang kekas- astaga, bagaimana bila itu benar terjadi?"

Seokjin menutup pintu kamar Hoseok dengan tangan gemetar. Bersandar disana sejenak. Memejamkan matanya, dan tanpa disadari satu airmatanya mengalir. Buah dari rasa ragu, takut, cemas, dan bingung yang menjadi satu.

Tak lama kemudian, langkah kakinya terseok menuju sisi jendela. Ia langsung disuguhi lampu-lampu di seluruh penjuru rumah megah keluarga Park yang mulai menyala. Hujan deras yang masih setia turun pun tak luput menjadi objek pemandangannya.

"Kau harus menjelaskannya padaku, Hoseok-a. kau harus beritahu aku. Aku temanmu, teman yang selama dua puluh tahun lebih ini menjelma jadi kakakmu. Ceritakan apa yang jadi keluh kesahmu, karena kau punya aku. jangan menyimpannya sendirian dan membuatku cemas begini. Kau kenapa? apa yang terjadi? Dimana kau sebenarnya?"

* * *

 _ **Disini**_.

Sosok yang mengklaim dirinya paling terluka itu, ada disini. Sama seperti Seokjin dijauh sana, ia tengah berdiri didekat jendela terbuka, memperhatikan hujan yang turun tanpa henti petang ini. Bedanya, ia berdiri dalam kegelapan. Tak ada secercah pun cahaya yang menyinari ruang tempatnya berada. Semuanya gelap, suram, sesak, dingin.

Tak jauh beda dengan perasaannya.

Tanpa ekspresi, tak bergerak walau hanya se inci.

Sekelebat bayangan muncul dibenaknya. Bagaimana ia sampai di tempat ini setelah sebelumnya bersitegang dengan Min Yoongi kemudian pergi dengan berbalut emosi. (seingatnya dia menyetir secara gila-gilaan hingga hampir menabrak beberapa pengguna jalan, lalu malah balik meneriaki mereka seperti; _**'BRENGSEK APA KAU MAU MATI BERSAMAKU HAH?!'**_

 _ **'PAKAI MATAMU TOLOL!'**_ .)

Masih terngiang di telinganya apa saja yang mereka ributkan. Segalanya tak lepas dari nama Park Jimin, Park Jimin, dan Park Jimin. Bagaimana saat Suga membentaknya demi Jimin, atau dengan kekeh memintanya untuk merubah sikap pada adiknya itu.

Bola mata Hoseok bergerak gelisah dan perlahan mulai berkaca-kaca.

 _Kenapa? Aku datang bukan untuk membahasnya. Kenapa harus Park Jimin yang ada diantara kita?_

Dari sekian banyak kalimat yang Suga lontarkan kemarin, ada satu yang masih Hoseok ingat betul.

 _ **'Seberapa sering kau berkata membenci Jimin, aku tahu... jauh didalam hatimu, dia masih adik yang kau perdulikan dan ingin kau lindungi!'**_

Kali ini ia luruh ke lantai, seolah kehilangan tenaganya. Nafasnya memburu, bahkan tersengal saat airmatanya ikut luruh juga.

 **Nyatanya, separuh dari dirinya membenarkan kalimat itu**.

Sebab jika tidak, mungkin sudah sejak lama dia pergi menjauh, bukannya diam saja menyaksikan kebersamaan Suga dan Jimin didepan matanya sendiri hingga membuat rasa benci itu bertumpuk-tumpuk. Tapi lihat? Hoseok malah bertahan disana dengan rasa tersiksanya, tanpa pernah berniat menjauh pergi dari Jimin sedikitpun. Karena iya, seberapa keras ia menepis, seberapa jauh ia menghempaskannya, Jimin memang tetaplah seseorang yang ingin ia jaga dan lindungi.

Faktanya, berkat anak itulah Hoseok bisa ada di keluarga besar ini sekarang.

Tapi... sebab anak itu juga, Hoseok berubah menjadi sosok yang selalu menaruh iri dan benci dalam hatinya.

Lama-kelamaan tangisnya menjadi pecah, bahkan terkesan dipaksakan untuk keluar. Jelas sekali dia sedang berusaha membuang rasa sesaknya. Lewat air mata, Hoseok bisa mengeluarkan segala keluh kesah yang tak pernah mampu ia jabarkan dengan kata-kata.

.

.

 _Sejak kapan aku jadi sosok penuh dendam begini?_

 _Rasa brengsek itu tak mau pergi,_

 _Rasa keparat itu tak bisa lari_

 _Rasa sepi menyebalkan itu terus mengelilingi_

 _Tak bisa kumengerti,_

 _Tak mampu kupahami,_

 _Tak urung kusesali_

 _Tanpa alasan yang jelas, aku hanya ingin menangis. Ku seka, mengalir lagi. ku seka, mengalir lagi. Begitu seterusnya_

 _Bukan, bukan karena aku tak ingin bicara_

 _Aku hanya, merasa... jika, diriku...tak punya tempat untuk bercerita, dan tidak tahu harus mencurahkannya pada siapa_

 _Apapun itu yang mengganggu pikiranku,_

 _Apa yang ingin kukatakan,_

 _Apa yang mau ku utarakan,_

 _Apa yang harus ku ungkapkan,_

 _Apa yang selalu ku rasakan,_

 _Apa yang mesti aku lakukan?_

 _Perasaan brengsek ini tak kunjung hilang juga_

 _Pada akhirnya, aku hanya bisa menelan kembali apa yg ingin ku celotehkan_

 _Iya...aku menyedihkan._

 _Lalu aku harus bagaimana?_

 _Berteriak? Merengek? Pada siapa?_

 _Tak perduli seberapa kencang aku berteriak, atau bahkan merengek hingga menjadi gila,_

 _...tetap saja, tak berubah_

 _Memangnya ada yang mendengar?_

 _Memangnya siapa yang perduli?_

 _Memangnya ada yang mau tahu?_

 _Tidak, kan?_

 _Aku, ditinggalkan._

 _Aku, sendirian._

 _Aku, kesepian._

 _Lepas darinya,_

 _Kupikir takkan sesulit ini. Kukira takkan sesakit ini. Ku sangka takkan sesedih ini._

 _Aku bosan begini_

 _Selalu tak bisa mendapat apa yang ku mau_

 _Selalu harus menahan iri ,_

 _Selalu harus meredam asa_

 _Selalu begini_

 _Dan aku muak,_

 _...lelah,_

 _...jengah,_

 _...aral,_

 _...hingga sampai pada titik ingin..._

 _...Mati._

.

.

Jung Hoseok selalu merasa sendirian. Selalu berpikir bahwa dia yang paling terluka. Dia meringkuk disudut ruang gelap dan dingin, lengkap dengan isakkan yang terus muncul dari bibirnya.

Hoseok tak tahu, dari celah pintu sana sepasang mata yang mulai punya keriput di sisinya itu tengah memperhatikannya dengan tatapan sendu. Tangannya menggenggam ponsel. Di layarnya tertera kontak yang diberi nama,

 **Seokjinnie~**

Hanya tinggal menekan ikon panggil, maka pasti tersambung.

Namun nampaknya ia ragu melakukannya.

* * *

Sepasang mata milik Kwon Mina tak pernah lepas dari layar ponselnya.

"Astaga, komentarnya semakin ramai saja..." keluhnya sambil berdecak pelan.

"Apa?" Suara Wheein muncul dari belakangnya. Anak itu baru selesai mandi dan kini tengah mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil.

"Ha?" Mina menyahut dari tempat tidurnya.

"Itu, eonni daritadi memandang terus ponsel sambil berdecak begitu. ada apa? artikel tentang kita?" Kini gadis bermarga Jung itu ikut duduk disamping Mina.

"Bukan... ini tentang-"

"Masih Suga oppa?!" Pekik Wheein manakala berhasil mencuri pandang pada layar ponsel Mina "Astaga, fans benar-benar menanggapi dengan serius. Kkkk~" lalu dia terkikik. Sementara orang disampingnya hanya menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Ini tidak lucu, Jung! Mereka terus berspekulasi aneh. Aku malah pusing bagaimana memberi klarifikasinya..."

"Pusing apa? Biarkan saja. Apa yang salah dari pose selca yang sama? Aku juga sering begitu dengan Dowoon~"

"Tapi ini beda, Wheein-a. Kau dan Dowoon janjian untuk mempostingnya di sosmed, sementara aku dan gula? Dia tiba-tiba saja bertingkah begini. Aku kan bingung..."

Wheein diam-diam membenarkan. Diam-diam juga dia memperhatikan raut wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Eyyy~ tunggu, kalau ku perhatikan... eonni bukan bingung. Lebih tepatnya, merasa...apa ya namanya? Ah! pada dasarnya kau senang kan Suga oppa begitu?"

"Ha?"

"Aku tahu perasaanmu eonni~ mengaku lah~~~" goda Wheein, membuat Mina nampak gelagapan.

"Y-ya, ya sekarang bayangkan saja jika Beenzino sunbaenim tiba-tiba meniru semua selca dan statusmu di sosmed, apa yang kau rasakan?"

Kini giliran Wheein yang tergagap "siapa?" Tanyanya, padahal dia jelas mendengar.

"Ha~ kau pasti berbunga-bunga hingga ingin mati. Tapi disisi lain kau juga tak tahu apa maksud senior pujaanmu melakukan itu. Sementara fans terus mendesakmu agar mengaku. Ayo, coba apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"H-ey~ kenapa malah membahas Been-"

"Tuhkan! Kau juga bingung!" Tuding yang lebih tua

Sang Vocalist pun berdehem dengan janggalnya. "B-bukan begitu, eonni-a. Ini kenapa jadi bahas tentang aku sih?!" Lalu dia kembali ke topik utama "...Yah sekarang kau ambil positifnya sajalah! anggap saja _Gulamu_ itu membuka pintu untukmu, dan kau hanya tinggal diam saja menunggu dipersilahkan masuk."

"..."

Mina terdiam. Ucapan Suga tiba-tiba terngiang di telinganya.

 _ **'Tentang foto di jejaring sosial itu...kau pasti paham apa maksudnya.'**_

 _ **'Aku juga tersiksa, tapi... mau bagaimana lagi? kita harus menjalaninya...'**_

 _ **'Kau tak marah kan? apa yang ku lakukan ini sudah benar kan?!'**_

Huh? Apa perkataan Wheein ada benarnya? Apa iya Suga telah membuka _pintu_ buatnya?

Wheein tersenyum lembut lalu merangkul bahu sahabatnya yang nampak semakin bingung itu.

"hey eonni, launching album dan konser perdana sebentar lagi datang! Kita bisa bebas dari larangan berpacaran. bukan begitu? Jadi tak usah bingung lah, bawa santai saja."

"Tapi-"

"Lagipula yang _dicuri_ kan cuma pose selca mu, bukan ciuman dari bibirmu!"

 _ **DEG!**_

Wheein tak menyadari jika tubuh Mina tiba-tiba menegang sepersekian detik, karena gadis itu buru-buru melepas rangkulannya dan pergi.

"A-ah~ aku mau mandi dulu. Terimakasih atas sarannya Wheein-a..."

Wheein sih tak ambil pusing, dan hanya membalasnya dengan gumamman pendek saja. Jadi dia tak tahu jika Mina diam-diam masih menyimpan rasa was-was.

"Astaga... bagaimana jadinya kalau mereka tahu...?"

 _ **Mereka**_ _akan terluka, Kwon Mina. Hati-hati, karena kau mungkin termasuk didalamnya._

* * *

Baru pukul sembilan pagi, tapi sang surya sudah bersinar begitu teriknya, seolah _balas dendam_ atas ketidakhadirannya seharian kemarin.

Oh,

 _Mengkhawatirkan sesuatu di pagi ini? Apa? Siapa?_

Park Jimin?

Well, sepertinya dia malah mengkhawatirkan hal lain.

Anak itu kini duduk di jok belakang mobilnya, dan memasang raut wajah yang tak bisa dikatakan tenang sepanjang perjalanan. Kang Ahjussi yang memegang kemudi didepan pun merasa heran.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang sakit itu, tuan muda? Kelihatannya kau cemas sekali?" Tanya pria paruh baya itu, sambil sesekali melirik kaca kecil di mobil ini.

"Uh? Dia teman baruku ahjussi...eng~ sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri." Jawab Jimin jujur "...aku janji akan datang saat dia operasi, tapi ternyata jadwalnya dimajukan dan saat itu aku juga sedang sakit. Jadilah- aish~ dia pasti marah. bagaimana ini?" Keluhnya diakhir jawaban.

Kang Ahjussi diam sejenak, lalu tersenyum singkat,

"Tidak akan. Bicara saja baik-baik padanya. Anak itu pasti mengerti kondisimu. Kau juga kan tidak menginginkan jatuh sakit. Bukan begitu?" Tuturnya menenangkan.

"Hm? Iya sih, aku bisa menjelaskannya," katanya membenarkan, "...tapi,"

Kang Ahjussi menaikkan satu alisnya karena mendengar jawaban Jimin yang nampak ragu

"Tapi kenapa, tuan muda ?"

Jimin mendongak "ah? T-tidak. Tidak apa-apa..." sangkalnya, kemudian bergumam dalam hati,

" _Tapi anak itu kan bawel sekali_..."

Nah, benar kan? Jimin justru sibuk mengkhawatirkan sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang lain. Pagi tadi ia bahkan sempat sedikit berdebat dengan Seokjin. Hyungnya itu melarang dia pergi karena belum sembuh betul, apalagi saat Jimin bilang dia akan pergi naik bis. Beruntung Jimin bisa membujuknya dengan bilang " _Aku sekalian menemui Dara nuna. Ada beberapa hal yang mau kami bicarakan._ " Katanya, dan itu sebenarnya tidak bohong. Tadi sang noona sempat mengirim pesan singkat, katanya ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan, entah apa.

Akhirnya sang kakak mengizinkan, walau dengan syarat " _Pergilah dengan Kang Ahjussi_."

Dan Jimin tak bisa menolak.

Sebelum mencapai ruangan dimana Jungkook berada, rencananya Jimin akan terlebih dahulu menemui Sandara di ruangannya. Namun ternyata noonanya itu tengah mengunjungi Jungkook yang kini telah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat biasa. Jadilah Jimin segera menyusulnya.

Sampai didepan kamar Jungkook, mulai terdengarlah ocehan-ocehan khas anak itu. Junghyun dan Dara menyahut sesekali.

Jimin hendak mengetuk pintunya, namun ia nampak berpikir lagi "Jungkook marah tidak ya padaku?"

Sibuk bergelut dengan pikirannya, membuat dia tak sadar jika pintu terbuka dari dalam.

"Oh? Jimin-ssi?!"

Seseorang yang membuka pintu itu, Jeon Junghyun.

"Ha? Mana? Mana Jimin hyung?!"

Sontak Jungkook segera muncul dibalik hyungnya, membuat Jimin meringis seolah tertangkap basah. Walau bagaimana pun dia tetap memberi salam dan selanjutnya Junghyun mempersilakan dia masuk sedangkan dirinya sendiri pamit keluar untuk mengurus sesuatu.

.

.

.

Ternyata kekhawatiran Jimin akan reaksi Jungkook sama sekali tidak terbukti. Alih-alih marah, anak itu malah menyambutnya terlampau antusias. Dia (dan Junghyun) seolah bukan pasien yang baru saja melakukan operasi. Anak itu bahkan sudah tak memakai seragam khas pasien lagi.

"Aku mau pulang hari ini." ujarnya memberi tahu.

Tentu saja Jimin menaikkan alisnya heran.

"Pulang?" Jungkook mengangguk "...sekarang?" Jimin memastikan.

"Hm, sekarang. Junghyun hyung sedang keluar mengurus semuanya."

"Memangnya sudah sembuh betul? Kalian kan baru menjalani operasi?"

Jungkook tertawa kecil "sudah tidak ada yang sakit kok. Aku bosan disini. ingin istirahat di rumah saja."

"Tapi-"

"Hey~~ kenapa hyung yang resah? Dara nuna sudah mengizinkan kok. Iya kan?"

Jimin menoleh pada Dara yang berdiri diseberangnya. Dia mengangguk, tanda membenarkan ucapan Jungkook.

"Sejauh ini perkembangan Jungkook dan Junghyun lumayan pesat. Jadi ku izinkan mereka pulang, asal nanti melakukan kontrol rutin sesuai jadwal." Jelas Dara.

"Tuh kan, benar apa kataku!" Sahut Jungkook riang.

"Ah~~ baguslah kalau begitu." Jimin bergumam lega, lalu kembali menatap Jungkook yang tersenyum lebar.

Dalam hati ia masih merasa heran. Yang di operasi itu bukan kepalanya kan? Kok tingkah Jungkook jadi berubah begini? Sedikit lebih- ekhm, kalem? Yah begitulah. Dan itu... _ **aneh**_.

Anak itu bahkan tak menuntut penjelasan soal ketidakhadiran Jimin saat itu (mungkin Dara sudah menjelaskan? Entahlah~), hanya saja dia mengajukan satu permintaan pengganti.

"Apa?"

"Antar aku dan Junghyun hyung pulang ya? Hyung mau kan?"

Dan Jimin tak tega menolak "Baiklah, kebetulan aku bawa mobil. Tunjukkan saja alamatnya, nanti supirku mengantarkan."

Senyum Jungkook semakin lebar.

"Ekhm," Dara menginterupsi "...kau sudah bisa pulang sekarang. Tapi jika ingin diantar Jimin, maka kau harus menunggu sebentar. Ada sesuatu yang mau kami bicarakan dulu."

Ah, Jimin baru ingat.

Untunglah Jungkook mengangguk tanpa banyak protes "Okay! tak masalah~"

Kemudian dua sepupu itu keluar, menyisakan Jungkook yang langsung meredupkan raut wajahnya.

Ada _**sesuatu**_.

* * *

"Pelan-pelan Jungkook-a, bekas operasimu belum kering betul..." Ujar Jimin memperingatkan, dan Jungkook yang berjalan disebelahnya mengangguk paham

" _Arraseo_..." lalu menggenggam tangan Jimin dengan erat. Sesekali mengayunkannya pelan.

Mereka berdua kini menaikki satu persatu anak tangga menuju rumah Jungkook. Junghyun berjalan mendahului didepan membawa barang-barang adiknya dibantu Kang Ahjussi.

"Duh, apa luka operasinya akan baik-baik saja? bagaimana kalau terbuka dan infeksi?! Jungkook-a, anak tangga ini banyak sekali. aku jadi ngeri!"

Jungkook terkikik, "Tidak usah parno begitu sih hyung, kalau sakit juga aku akan bilang kok!"

"Lagipula..aku baru tahu di Seoul ada pemukiman seperti ini ?" Ungkap Jimin sambil sesekali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Tempat tinggal Jungkook berada di dataran tinggi padat penduduk, itu sebabnya mereka harus melalui banyak anak tangga. Mobil pun tak bisa sampai ke depan rumah dan terpaksa diparkir di bawah.

Kembali ke ungkapan Jimin tadi, Jungkook lagi-lagi menanggapinya dengan tawa singkat.

"Itu karena rumah Jimin hyung berada di kawasan elit, iyakan? Makanya hyung tak tahu tempat kumuh macam ini."

"Oh? B-bukan, bukan itu maksudku. ini tidak kumuh kok, pemandangan dari atas sini lebih bagus dibanding balkon kamarku." Jimin justru memuji.

"Benarkah itu?"

"Hm, dari balkon kamarku, hanya deretan rumah saja yang bisa dilihat. Tapi dari sini, pemandangan kota terhampar jelas. Udaranya juga sejuk..."

"Ohya? kupikir tempat tinggal keluarga Park sudah paling sempurna,"

"Hm? Darimana kau menyimpulkan itu?"

"Yaaa~ Itukan tempatnya para pengusaha berada. Rumah-rumah disana pasti sangat mewah, dan keluarga yang tinggal didalamnya pasti bahagia. Termasuk keluargamu." Kali ini Jungkook yang mengungkapkan pikirannya, "...Lain dengan rumah sempit yang ku tempati dengan Junghyun hyung. Huh, aku kadang merasa iri..."

Jimin tersenyum tipis, amat tipis.

"Tidak semua kemewahan berarti bahagia Jungkook-a. walau hanya tinggal berdua, asal kalian saling menyayangi dan melindungi...semuanya akan terasa lebih sempurna, dibanding rumah mewah yang membuatmu iri itu."ucapnya sambil menerawang. Tiba-tiba rasa sedih menyergap di hatinya. Namun dengan cepat ia menekannya agar Jungkook tak curiga. "Ohya Jungkook-a, apa rumahmu masih jauh?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Sedikit lagi sampai kok. kenapa? Jimin hyung lelah?"

Mulanya Jimin menggelengkan kepala,

"Tidak, aku-"

 **Tap**!

...namun detik berikutnya ia tiba-tiba berhenti dan reflek menggenggam Jungkook lebih erat. Jelas anak itu terkejut,

"Uh, hyung? Kenapa?" Tanyanya sedikit cemas, apalagi Jimin hanya menunduk dan tak segera menjawab.

"Hyung?"

"..."

"Jimin hyung, kau tak apa-apa?"

Jimin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu kembali menatap Jungkook dengan senyum singkat,

"Tak apa. aku- aku baik-baik saja." jawabnya, lalu menghembuskan nafas panjang "...ayo lanjutkan!"

Dan Jungkook hanya bisa mengangguk walau masih merasa heran. Apalagi genggaman Jimin lama-lama semakin basah berkeringat... **dingin**.

.

.

.

Di kursi kerjanya, Sandara tengah serius menatap selembar kertas. Berulang kali matanya menelusuri kalimat-kalimat yang tertera di kertas itu. Berulang kali pula ia menghembuskan nafas lelahnya, karena iya, sadar tak sadar ia membaca sambil menahan pasokan udara.

Suara-suara itu terngiang kembali...

 _ **"Kalimat ini masih mengerikan bagiku walau sudah kubaca puluhan kali. Bagaimana bisa kau sesantai ini, Jimini?"**_

 _ **"Lalu menurut nuna aku harus bagaimana? Menangis? Berteriak? Tak perduli berapa kencang aku melakukannya bahkan hingga menjadi gila, tetap saja tak berubah kan? Cepat lambat pun hal ini terjadi, nuna tahu itu. Jadi kenapa kau mempermasalahkan ini?"**_

 _ **"Masih belum terlambat, Jimin. Pergi ke Amerika dan lakukan pengobatan. Kau masih punya kesempatan-"**_

 _ **"25 persen? Bunuh saja aku sekalian!"**_

 _ **"Jimini,"**_

 _ **"Dua puluh tahun aku hidup, apa nuna bisa menghitung berapa kali tubuhku dirawat ditempat berbau obat ini? bisakah nuna menghitung berapa jumlah kapsul yang kutelan? Apakah nuna ingat...berapa kali tanganku ditusuk jarum infus? Aku bosan dan muak sampai mau gila rasanya. Lalu dengan kesempatan hidup sekecil itu, nuna menyuruhku melakukan pengobatan? Mengurungku di ruangan dengan bau obat menyengat, menyiksaku dengan proses yang luar biasa menyakitkan, padahal akhirnya aku akan mati juga..."**_

 _ **"..."**_

 _ **"Biarkan saja 25 persen itu kujalani dengan bebas, nuna. Aku tidak mau mati secara sia-sia. jadi tolong, jangan membujukku melakukan ini lagi. sebab sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mau."**_

 _ **"Jangan keras kepala Park Jimin, atau- "**_

 _ **"Jangan mengancamku dengan nama Kakek lagi! Aku bosan, sungguh..."**_

 _ **"Tapi ini demi kebaikanmu,"**_

 _ **"Lupakan saja."**_

 _ **"..."**_

 _ **"Ah, ya...obat yang kemarin nuna beri sudah tidak berpengaruh sama sekali. Berikan saja aku penghilang rasa sakit dengan dosis lebih tinggi."**_

.

.

.

Dara memijat pangkal hidungnya sambil memejamkan mata. Sepupunya akan sangat emosional jika diajak bicara masalah ini.

* * *

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali, Park Jimin?"

"Jungkook-a,"

"Ya, hyung?" Jungkook menolehkan kepala pada Jimin yang duduk disampingnya "...ada apa?" Tanyanya karena hyungnya itu justru hanya menatap lurus kedepan.

Ah, mereka berdua kini duduk berdampingan disebuah meja kayu yang ada dihalaman rumah Jungkook. Ada sebuah pohon cukup rindang yang tertanam disana, membuat udara cukup sejuk walau tengah hari begini. Dari tempat duduk ini, keduanya bisa melihat hamparan seoul dibawah sana. Dimana rumah dan gedung pencakar langit berjejer. Yang paling mencolok adalah sebuah bangunan Gereja.

Junghyun ada didalam membereskan tempat tidur Jungkook, jadilah mereka berdua menunggu disini. Kang Ahjussi sendiri sudah kembali ke mobil.

"Ada apa?" Jungkook bertanya lagi karena Jimin tak kunjung meneruskan maksud ucapannya.

"Kau tak marah padaku?"

"Ha?"

Jimin menoleh "kau, apa tak marah? Aku kan mengingkari janji untuk datang saat kau dan hyungmu operasi,"

Jungkook tertawa kecil "Tidak apa-apa. toh aku sudah sembuh kan? Kau juga sudah menggantinya dengan mengantar kami pulang. Jadi, semuanya impas. Omong-omong, Terimakasih atas tumpangannya. "

Jimin menatap Jungkook dengan tak nyaman.

"Jangan begitu, aku jadi tak enak. Lebih baik kau marah atau mengoceh saja. kau yang penurut begini, menurutku aneh..." Katanya, jujur. "Tuh kan! Jangan tersenyum begitu, kau malah membuatku takut!" Imbuhnya saat Jungkook malah tersenyum begitu tenang.

kali ini Jungkook tertawa sedikit keras "takut apa sih hyung? Hn? Aku biasa saja..."

"Jungkook-a,"

"Kan kau sendiri yang bilang, jangan menghubungimu dalam keadaan sakit. Hari itu, semua badanku rasanya mau remuk. Sakit sekali, sampai tak bisa bersuara. Aku tak mau membuatmu panik lagi, jadi...yasudah,"

Jimin nampak melebarkan pupil matanya. Mendengar itu membuat perasaan bersalahnya kian bertambah "yak~ bukan itu maksudku, ck~ selamat, kau sukses membuatku merasa bersalah, Jeon Jungkook..." Ujarnya, dan lagi-lagi membuat Jungkook tertawa.

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa, Jimin hyung. Jangan bersikap seolah-olah aku anak kecil yang kalau tak dituruti kemauannya akan merengek. Aku sudah SMA tingkat akhir lho kalau kau lupa~"

"Tapi kan dulu kau memang begitu! Siapa coba yang berakting sakit di telepon hanya supaya aku datang?" Ungkit Jimin yang membuat Jungkook meringis malu.

"Aku tidak akan seperti itu lagi, maaf deh hyung. Mulai sekarang aku akan jadi Jeon Jungkook yang dewasa dan tak banyak menuntut lagi. Maaf ya?"

Bukannya menjawab, Jimin malah semakin merasa ngeri. Ia menatap Jungkook dengan menyelidik. Sepertinya benar, kepala anak ini juga ikut dioperasi.

"Hyung?"

Jimin mengerjapkan matanya, lalu berdehem pelan.

"S-sudahlah. Jika memang kau tak marah, ya syukurlah."

Junghyun sudah selesai didalam dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Namun Jungkook menolak dan meminta waktu sebentar lagi. Entah untuk apa, karena beberapa menit setelahnya hanya ia isi dengan keheningan. Ia seolah memikirkan sesuatu, sampai akhirnya kembali bersuara,

"Jimin hyung,"

Lawan bicara yang daritadi menunggu pun dengan sigap menanggapi.

"Hm? Kau mau masuk sekarang? Sini ku tuntun, kau perlu istirahat. Aku juga akan segera pul-"

"Hey, kenapa kau jadi bawel? Aku kan belum selesai bicara..."

Kali ini gantian Jimin yang meringis malu "Ah~ ya cepat bicaralah..."

"Ng~ apakah aku...boleh minta sesuatu lagi?"

Jimin tersenyum "ini yang aku tunggu. Ayo cepat, kau mau minta apa lagi? Katakan saja. Dengan begitu perasaan bersalahku jadi berkurang." Tawarnya dengan senang hati.

Namun anak itu malah kembali terdiam dan memalingkan wajahnya kedepan. Air mukanya menjadi lebih serius.

" **Berlindunglah padaku**..."

Hening.

Jimin menaikkan satu alisnya. Ia tetap diam karena mengira kalimat Jungkook masih punya lanjutan. Tapi ternyata anak itu juga hanya diam bahkan tak menatapnya sedikitpun.

"Apa? Kau minta apa barusan?"

Barulah dia menoleh, dan seketika Jimin merasa seolah dirinya akan tertusuk oleh tatapan tajam yang Jungkook arahkan.

"Berlindunglah padaku, Jimin hyung. Aku minta kau berlindung padaku. _Duniamu_ hari ini, hari-hari berikutnya di _duniamu_ , sepertinya akan sedikit menakutkan dan membuatmu lelah. Karena itu, aku menawarkan bahuku untuk tempatmu bersandar, atau jari-jariku untuk sekedar menghapus keringat dan airmatamu. Paling tidak, kau punya teman untuk membagi sakitmu. Dan aku...bersedia jadi orang itu."

Jimin sebenarnya ingin tertawa dengan kalimat itu. Lelucon apa yang sedang anak ini bicarakan? Oh Apakah Jungkook sedang menjadikannya objek berlatih drama lagi?

Maaf ia takkan tertipu-

"Drama. Tidak ada drama di sekolahku." Tapi Jungkook segera menyela seolah tau isi pikiran hyungnya. "Ini tentang _drama_ mu sendiri, hyung." Ia bahkan meraih dan menggenggam kesepuluh jari jemari Jimin dengan erat " _Jebal_ , turuti saja permintaanku." dia menunduk dan suaranya terdengar begitu pilu.

"Jeon Jung-"

"Jeon Jungkook untuk pertama kalinya merasa jatuh cinta. Dia menyukai seseorang yang tak sengaja dijumpai didalam bis dan bahkan belum genap satu bulan dikenalnya. Jeon Jungkook luluh untuk melakukan hal yang selama ini dia hindari, hanya karena ingin tahu nomor ponselnya. Dia tidak suka pertunjukkan drama, dia tidak suka berakting. Tapi demi orang itu, Jungkook mau melakukannya. Jeon Jungkook menyukainya, benar-benar menyukainya. Dia harus bagaimana ?"

Kali ini Jimin tergugu. Tak tahu harus membalas apa. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia melihat Jungkook begitu serius dan juga-

"Jungkook-a,"

...menangis.

Bahu anak itu bergetar walau suara tangisnya tak terdengar. Tapi karena dia menunduk, membuat airmatanya jatuh mengenai punggung tangan Jimin.

"Dia harus bagaimana...?" Kalimat itu terus Jungkook ulang-ulang.

"H-hey, Jeon Jungkook,"

Jimin melepaskan genggamannya, lalu coba mengangkat wajah anak itu. Dan pada detik yang sama dia tersentak. Wajah yang biasanya tertawa bodoh dan jahil itu...kini basah oleh airmata. Spontan Jimin meraba pipi anak itu dengan tangan gemetar.

"Dia harus bagaimana?" Lirihnya dengan airmata yang terus mengalir "...Jeon Jungkook menyukai Park Jimin yang sudah jadi milik orang lain. Dia harus bagaimana?"

Tangan yang semula menangkup pipi Jungkook kini terjuntai lemas. Bukan, bukan pernyataan cinta dari Jungkook yang mengejutkannya. Tapi... kenyataan bahwa anak itu juga sudah tahu tentang statusnya.

"K-kau-"

"Aku menangis bukan karena kau sudah jadi milik orang lain, hyung. Air mata sialan ini entah kenapa memaksa keluar sejak aku tahu," dia tersengal "...kau diperlakukan seperti itu oleh tunanganmu."

Jimin lagi-lagi dibuat tercekat "s-seperti itu...apa maks-"

"Berhenti berpura-pura, hyung!" gertaknya "...Berita itu...kau pasti sudah melihatnya kan? Skandal itu- astaga, bagaimana bisa kau diam saja disaat semua orang sibuk membicarakannya?!" Kini Jungkook sudah berhenti menangis walau suara sengaunya masih tersisa "Jimin hyung, tunanganmu terlibat skandal-"

" **Bukan**."

Jungkook mengernyitkan dahi saat Jimin menanggapi dengan begitu dingin bahkan tanpa menatapnya lagi.

"Yang terlibat skandal itu bukan tunanganku. Yang terikat denganku bukan Min Suga. Jadi aku tidak mau perduli-"

"Tetap saja kau merasa sakit kan?"

Jimin diam-diam meremas jarinya. Masih tak mau menatap lawan bicaranya. Mungkin dia takut rautnya akan terbaca. Dia ingin bertanya, darimana Jungkook tahu semuanya? Tapi tak sepatah kalimatpun mampu dia keluarkan bahkan saat Jungkook tiba-tiba menariknya kedalam sebuah pelukan.

"Sudah kubilang, **berlindunglah padaku**. Tak apa jika perasaanku tak terbalas, aku tak marah. Aku tak akan merengek. Karena Jeon Jungkook akan lebih marah jika kau diperlakukan begini oleh orang yang seharusnya melindungimu." Tegasnya "Jeon Jungkook akan berusaha menjadi lebih dewasa. Jadi saat _**si bodoh**_ itu menyakitimu, kau bisa bersandar padaku." Jungkook memberanikan diri mempererat pelukannya. Tak perduli pada luka operasi yang belum sepenuhnya sembuh. Atau pada Jimin yang hanya diam tak membalas sedikitpun.

"Ini permintaanku yang kau tunggu-tunggu. Berlindunglah padaku, Jimin hyung..."

* * *

Jika sepanjang perjalanan pagi tadi Jimin memasang raut wajah khawatir, maka perjalanan pulang sekarang ia tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. Dan itu karena orang yang sama, Jeon Jungkook.

Ajaib. Bagaimana bisa bocah itu mengobrak-abrik perasaan Jimin begini?

Oh, Jangan lupakan pembicaraan antara ia dengan Dara beberapa jam sebelumnya.

Terlalu banyak yang Jimin pikirkan hingga ia bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa. Air mata pun tak mau mengalir untuk sekedar melepaskan bebannya.

Skandal itu-

 _Sudahlah_ , memikirkan semua hal itu membuat kepalanya sakit.

Jimin senderkan kepalanya ke belakang, lalu memejamkan mata. Bentuk pengalihan dari perasaannya yang tak menentu. Ia tarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan. Sebenarnya akan lebih baik jika airmatanya keluar saja, tapi nyata nya cairan itu tertahan entah dimana.

Jadi yang ia lakukan adalah bergumam dalam hati, berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri;

 _"Huft~ semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Chimchim..."_

Namun sepertinya **tidak**.

.

.

.

Bunyi tamparan keras menyambut langkah pertama Jimin di pintu utama rumahnya. Dia pun berhenti hanya untuk menyaksikan apa yang terjadi. Di ruang tamu yang berjarak beberapa langkah darinya, berdirilah Seokjin dengan posisi wajah menyamping. Pipinya memerah, _Pemberian_ lima jari lentik wanita dihadapannya. Lee Shin Ae. Tak cukup sampai disitu, bibi Jimin satu-satunya itu lantas membentak, memaki, meluapkan seluruh emosinya pada si sulung.

"Belum kembali katamu? Yang benar saja Kim Seokjin! ini sudah berapa hari? Sebenarnya kau mencarinya atau tidak?!"

Yang kemudian hanya bisa Seokjin balas dengan permintaan maaf berulang-ulang kali.

"Apa kau tahu, berapa banyak klien yang komplen akibat anak itu menghilang? Tidak tahu terimakasih, sudah diberi jabatan setinggi itu mana boleh dia menyepelekannya?!"

Tanpa perlu Jimin bertanya, ia sudah tahu masalahnya. Ini tentang Hoseok.

Mulanya Jimin tak mau turut campur. Namun begitu melihat tangan sang bibi kembali melayang ke arah Seokjin, anak itu dengan spontan berteriak "Bibi!"

Membuat kedua orang itu sontak menoleh.

Shin Ae terpaksa menurunkan tangannya lagi manakala keponakannya berlari menghampiri. Lalu berdiri disamping keponakan lain yang sedang ia marahi.

"Jangan menampar hyungku lagi," pintanya, membela "...Seokjin hyung sudah berusaha mencari Hoseok hyung. Bibi tak perlu marah padanya hanya karena perusahaan jadi terbengkalai. Mungkin saja Hoseok hyung lelah dan butuh istirahat, jadi-"

"Menurutmu bibi marah karena itu?" Shin Ae menyela "...perusahaan? Oh! benar. aku tahu Jung Hoseok lelah. Aku juga tak akan melarang jika dia ingin istirahat. Yang ku permasalahankan disini adalah, dia menghilang tanpa kabar dan mengabaikan tugasnya yang lain untuk menjagamu."

"Bibi,"

"Oh, ingatkan aku bahwa dia memang mengabaikanmu sejak tahun lalu. Sepertinya anak itu lupa posisinya disini sebagai apa." Ujar Shin Ae sambil melirik Seokjin tajam "...mungkin dia juga lupa apa yang membuatnya bisa ada di keluarga ini."

Seokjin hanya bisa menunduk, dan Jimin terdengar menghela nafasnya.

"Cukup bibi. Seokjin hyung dan Hoseok hyung punya kehidupan sendiri, begitu pun bibi. Jadi jangan berlebihan begini, karena aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku bisa menjaga diri-"

"Menjaga diri? Maksudmu dengan diam dan tak melakukan apapun saat orang-orang menyakitimu? Itu yang kau sebut menjaga diri Jimini?!"

"..."

"Kelak jika rasa sakitmu makin bertumpuk dan kau tak sanggup menyembuhkannya, bagaimana? Kau butuh orang lain, kau butuh pelindung! Sekarang mereka yang seharusnya melindungimu justru bertindak melenceng dari tugas, mana bisa bibimu ini diam saja Park Jimin?!" Shin Ae berhenti untuk menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu. Kemudian ia raih tasnya yang tergeletak di kursi. Beberapa lembar koran ia keluarkan, untuk selanjutnya ia lempar ke lantai. Seolah belum cukup, ia pun mengambil _tabletnya_ dan menunjukkan berita online serupa tepat dihadapan dua keponakannya. "Apa ini?" Tanyanya dengan suara lebih rendah, namun tetap dingin.

Seokjin sontak melebarkan mata sipitnya tatkala membaca headline berita, sementara Jimin justru tak menampakkan reaksi apa-apa. Dan hal itu langsung membuat Shin Ae tertawa dengan pahitnya.

"Kau terkejut, Seokjin-a? Lihat, adikmu bahkan tidak bereaksi apapun. Dia sudah tahu dan diam saja, tidakkah kau menyadarinya?"

Seokjin melirik Jimin. Dan benar, adiknya itu tak menunjukkan raut terkejut seperti dirinya. Itu artinya

"Jimin **sudah tahu**. Tapi dia dengan bodohnya memendam seorang diri seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Kau tak menyadari karena sibuk menghandle urusan kantor yang harusnya menjadi tanggung jawab Hoseok. Lihat? lagi-lagi masalahnya ada pada Jung Hoseok! Aku marah bukan semata-mata karena perusahaan. Lebih dari itu, aku mengkhawatirkan keponakanku sendiri. Apa salah?"

Hening mendominasi setelahnya. Seokjin tak tahu harus membalas apa, sedangkan Jimin hanya terdiam dengan menjatuhkan tatapannya pada headline koran dilantai sana.

 **Skandal Min Suga dan Kwon Mina.**

 **BRAK**!

Benda pipih itu dibanting juga ke lantai. Jatuh berserakan tak jauh dari lembar-lembar koran sebelumnya. Sang pelaku kini menatap keponakannya dengan pandangan menuntut.

"Bisa kau jelaskan itu, Park Jimin? Setelah menyangkal keberadaanmu dari publik, kini apa yang tunanganmu itu lakukan? Berciuman didalam mobil dengan- oh astaga Tuhan. Skandal macam apa ini?!"

"Dia.." Jimin mengalihkan tatapannya dari koran, lalu berganti pada bibinya "...Yoongi hyung pasti punya alasan dibalik skandal ini. Dia-"

"..." Shin Ae menunggu, namun nyatanya Jimin tak mampu meneruskan kalimatnya. Anak itu menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar, tanda gugup. "Apa? Ayo...keluarkan semua pembelaanmu tentang Min Yoongi. Alasan seperti apa yang membuat tunanganmu sampai terlibat skandal dengan rekannya sendiri? Huh? Ayo yakinkan aku dengan kebohongan seperti biasanya. Bela dia dan katakan kalau ini hanya resiko pekerjaannya. Cepat katakan!"

Tak ada suara.

"Kau ragu? Tidak menemukan alasannya?"

Masih sama.

Shin Ae meraba lehernya sendiri. Pegal. Pegal dengan sikap sok tegar keponakan yang sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya. Jadi dia memilih duduk dan menghela nafas sedalam-dalamnya.

"Lihatlah, lama-lama kau juga merasakan sakitnya kan? Diam-diam kau merasa kecewa. Itulah yang bibi rasakan sekarang, Jimin-ie. Melihat orang-orang yang bibi percayai untuk menjagamu, justru berbalik menyakiti dan parahnya kau selalu membela mereka ! Aku kecewa..." keluhnya seraya memijat kerutan di dahinya "...kalau begini terus, aku bisa saja mengadukan-"

" **Bisakah bibi tidak melibatkan kakek dalam masalah ini?! Sebenarnya kenapa kalian semua selalu menggunakan nama kakek sebagai ancamannya?!** " Hanya menaikkan suaranya satu nada lebih tinggi, tapi bagi Jimin yang jarang berteriak dalam kesehariannya, ini terdengar mengejutkan.

"Park Jimin!" Seokjin memberi pandangan menegur, namun adiknya itu malah sibuk meredakan kembali emosinya. Shin Ae sendiri masih diam dalam keterkejutannya.

Seokjin melirik Jimin yang kini mulai bergerak. Memungut koran dan _tablet_ yang berserakan, lalu menundanya di meja dan kembali berdiri di tempat semula.

"Aku minta maaf." Katanya kemudian, "...apapun atau siapapun yang membuat bibi kecewa saat ini, aku mewakilkan diri untuk meminta maaf."

Shin Ae tak membalas.

"...skandal ini, aku belum sampai pada titik kecewa sama sekali. Tidak ada alasan untuk aku merasakannya, karena dia yang terlibat bukanlah tunanganku."

Dua orang lain mengernyitkan dahi atas pernyataan ini. Namun sosok yang tengah bicara itu terus melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan amat tenang bahkan terkesan datar.

"... **yang dijodohkan denganku, yang memasang cincin di jariku, yang dipercaya buat menjaga dan melindungiku, dia Min Yoongi dan bukanlah Min Suga. Min Suga punya kehidupan sendiri yang tak berhak aku recoki. Mau dia tak mengakuiku, mau dia berciuman atau bahkan berpacaran dengan rekannya, selama dia melakukannya dengan menyandang nama Min Suga, aku tidak mau perduli.** " Jimin mengatakannya dalam sekali tarikkan nafas dan membuatnya terpaksa menjeda dulu "... **kecuali jika dia terlibat sesuatu diluar keartisannya, menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain dibelakangku menggunakan nama Min Yoongi...barulah aku akan kecewa**."

 **DEG !**

Mungkin Jimin tak menyadari, jika kalimat yang ia lontarkan dengan intonasi kelewat datar itu justru membuat orang disampingnya merasa tertohok. Ia tidak sadar jika Seokjin diam-diam menahan nafasnya untuk beberapa detik. Hyungnya itu bahkan kesulitan untuk menelan air liurnya sendiri. Seluruh tubuhnya menegang, hingga terasa kaku bahkan hanya untuk menoleh menatap ekspresi Jimin.

Adiknya itu memang jarang marah. Tapi percayalah, intonasi sedatar itu justru lebih menakutkan. Karena Seokjin tahu, Jimin tak main-main dengan kalimat terakhirnya tadi.

"Aku berterimakasih pada kalian yang selalu mengkhawatirkanku walau kadang melewati batas wajar." Ujarnya, kini dengan intonasi lebih normal "...tapi ini hubungan kami. Urusan Min Yoongi bisa ku atasi sendiri. Jadi, kuharap...bibi tak mempermasalahkannya lagi atau bahkan mengadukannya pada kakek. Skandal semacam ini wajar terjadi pada setiap artis. Percayalah, _semua akan baik-baik saja_..." pungkasnya, berusaha meyakinkan. Namun bibinya itu nampak sudah terlalu lelah hingga tak mau berdebat lagi. Wanita itu pun bangkit seraya membawa tasnya. Ia menghela nafas dalam, lalu menepuk bahu Jimin pelan.

"Yah...kau benar. Park Jimin sekarang bukan anak kecil lagi dan bisa mengatasi semuanya sendiri. Maaf jika bibi terlalu berlebihan."

Jimin perlahan mengangguk "aku juga minta maaf, bibi..."

Shin Ae tersenyum walau hambar "Tapi tetap saja. jika terjadi sesuatu, cepat hubungi aku. Kelihatannya orang-orang di rumah ini..." dia melirik Seokjin dengan ekor matanya "...mulai tidak becus menjalankan tugasnya."

"Bibi," Jimin menegur karena bibinya tetap saja mempermasalahkan hal ini dan menyudutkan hyungnya

"Sudahlah, aku pulang dulu. baik-baiklah disini." Dia menyempatkan diri mencium kening Jimin, sebelum benar-benar pergi. Menyisakan dua kakak beradik di ruangan yang luas ini.

"Jin hyung-" Jimin baru saja mengeluarkan suara, hendak meminta maaf pada Seokjin. Namun sang hyung yang sedari tadi hanya diam itu langsung beranjak menjauh sambil berkata,

" **Sudahlah, kepalaku mau pecah rasanya...** "

Jimin tidak tahu bahwa itu bukan maksud Seokjin sepenuhnya. Hyungnya hanya sedang menyembunyikan kegugupan saja. Dan Seokjin juga tidak tahu, bahwa Jimin balas bergumam setelahnya

" **Ya, aku juga sama...** "

* * *

Kedua tangan Seokjin sibuk melepaskan ikatan dasinya. Namun sepertinya dia benar-benar lelah bahkan tak mampu menyelesaikan hal sekecil itu. Ia malah menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidur dengan posisi terlentang. Langit-langit kamar menjadi pemandangannya. Dan lagi-lagi dia sudah terlampau lelah bahkan hanya untuk membuka matanya. Jadi ia gunakan punggung tangannya untuk menutupi indra penglihatannya itu.

Seokjin menghela nafas berkali-kali.

Penat. Lelah. Bingung. Kesal. Malu. Entah mana yang mendominasi karena semuanya datang secara bersamaan.

Bibi Lee memang menamparnya dengan amat keras tadi. Tapi percayalah, bukan hal itu yang membuatnya perih sekarang.

 _ **'Kecuali jika dia terlibat sesuatu diluar keartisannya, menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain dibelakangku menggunakan nama Min Yoongi...barulah aku akan merasa kecewa.'**_

Kalimat itu, menampar Seokjin telak-telak. Rasanya lebih perih dibanding tamparan dari bibinya. Ia jadi semakin takut jika kecurigaan nya tentang Hoseok dan Yoongi benar terbukti.

Ponsel di saku celananya berdering. Dengan ogah-ogahan ia merogohnya. Punggung tangan yang semula dipakai menutup matanya, kini di singkirkan agar bisa melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

 **Omoni**

"Oh?"

 _Ibunya._

"...Tumben sekali," gumamnya heran. Walau pada akhirnya tetap menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ya, halo Omoni..." Sapanya dengan suara seriang mungkin, tak mau mencirikan betapa kalut keadaanya "...apa kabar? Maaf jarang menghubungimu. Aku sedikit...sibuk."

Entah apa yang dibalas sang _ibu,_ karena Seokjin langsung tertawa kecil setelahnya "ah~ omong-omong, tumben sekali Omoni menelpon. Ada apa?"

Namun jawaban di seberang sana membuat senyumannya perlahan memudar.

"O-Omoni tahu darimana-" belum selesai dia bertanya, sang _ibu_ kembali mengatakan sesuatu yang spontan membuat Seokjin bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. "A-apa omoni bilang? Hoseok...ada dimana?"

* * *

 _'Maaf, nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi. Silahkan tinggalkan pesan-'_

Jimin menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Sementara pandangannya tak lepas dari layar laptop yang ia hadapi kini. Bola matanya bergerak pelan, membaca dengan teliti setiap berita yang ia buka melalui media online.

 **Dua personil ROCKMANTIC Band, tertangkap kamera berciuman di mobil dengan kap terbuka** , menjadi headline utama. Fotonya dengan jelas tertera.

Ada yang meyakini itu nyata, sementara yang lain meragukan dan menganggap ini editan semata. Postingan-postingan Min Suga dan Kwon Mina di akun sosial media pun kembali diungkit-ungkit dan diseret hingga skandal ini makin terasa panasnya.

Dan Jimin? Dia hanya bisa mengamati bagaimana Netizen berkicau dengan ramainya, tanpa berniat ikut campur sama sekali. Ia bahkan baru tahu nama akun sosial media milik Suga _berkat_ skandal ini. Dan ia harus menerima kenyataan, bahwa postingan Suga belakangan ini memang mencurigakan. Jadi bukan hal aneh jika media, baik online maupun cetak semakin gencar memberitakannya. Segalanya semakin tak terkendali, karena pihak yang jadi sorotan utama tak memunculkan batang hidungnya sama sekali.

Bisa menebak ekspresi Jimin sekarang?

Datar. Tak terbaca.

Ia mencoba menghubungi lagi tunangannya, namun yang didapatnya lagi-lagi hanya pengalihan mailbox.

 **Trep**!

Dia menutup laptopnya dengan keras tanpa mematikannya terlebih dulu. Ponselnya ia lempar ke permukaan karpet di kamarnya ini.

Memikirkan ini membuat kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Dengan malas ia merogoh tasnya, meraih tabung kecil berisi butir-butir kapsul yang sangat ia benci.

Ia menelan beberapa, namun hingga bermenit-menit pun sakitnya tak kunjung mereda. dengan kesal ia melemparkan tabung itu layaknya ponsel tadi, hingga sebagian isinya berceceran di permukaan karpet.

Kemudian ia mengusap wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya secara kasar. Mengerang samar-samar.

Jimin boleh saja memiliki prinsip, - _selama dia melakukannya dengan menyandang nama Min Suga, aku tak mau perduli_.- ,

Dia juga bisa saja menyangkal dengan berkata _"aku belum sampai pada titik kecewa sama sekali."_

Tapi Jimin harus tahu, jika hati tidak bisa dibohongi. Seberapa handal dia meyakinkan orang lain jika _'semuanya akan baik-baik saja...'_ , toh pada kenyataannya, dirinya sendirilah yang paling meragukan kalimat itu.

Situasi ini...

Jimin sudah tahu ini akan terjadi bahkan sebelum orang lain ramai membicarakannya. Yang dia tidak mengerti, kenapa harus dalam bentuk skandal _menjijikan_ semacam ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . .**

 _Sejak kedatangan Yoongi hyung sore kemarin, aku sudah merasa ada yang tidak beres dengannya. Dia memelukku dan menciumku dengan berlebihan, tak seperti biasanya. Dalam kehangatan sentuhannya, aku bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan. Dia sendiri kan yang bilang di telepon kalau ada yang mau dibicarakan denganku? Tapi apa? Sampai aku nyaris terlelap dalam pelukannya pun dia tak kunjung mengatakan maksudnya._

 _Yoongi hyung mungkin tidak tahu, jika aku tidak benar-benar tertidur saat itu. Obat-obat pahit yang dia minumkan pada mulutku dengan cara aneh (tapi berhasil) itu tidak berefek sama sekali. Jadi aku tahu kalau dia terus saja mencium kelopak mataku sepanjang aku menutup mata. Mengeratkan pelukannya, untuk kemudian menyentuh bibirku lagi. Begitu seterusnya._

 _Aku hampir menyerah, dan hendak membuka mataku untuk memaksanya bicara "sebenarnya apa yang mau kau katakan padaku?" Tapi detik itu juga, Yoongi hyung membuka suaranya. Membuatku mengurungkan niatku._

 _"Sayang, ada sesuatu yang mau kukatakan..." Ucapnya, "...tapi, aku bingung harus darimana memulainya..." keraguan itu terdengar jelas dari nada bicaranya._

 _Ada jeda sebentar yang dia gunakan untuk mengusap punggungku beberapa kali. Merapikan poni di dahiku, lalu seperti biasa mencium kelopak mataku dan berakhir di bibirku (lagi). Hampir saja aku jatuh tertidur karena perlakuannya yang kelewat lembut itu._

 _"Maaf..."_

 _Tapi kalimat yang ku perkirakan masih punya lanjutan itu membuatku sadar kembali_

 _"...maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa mengucapkannya saat matamu masih terbuka. Hal ini terlalu-" dia menghela nafas panjang "_ _ **-menyakitkan**_ _." Lalu melanjutkan dengan suara spontan aku mengerutkan dahiku. Entah dia menyadari atau tidak._

 _"Aku takut kau menangis. Aku benci melihatmu meneteskan airmata karena aku. Karena itulah aku memilih bicara saat matamu tertutup."_

 _Apa? Sebenarnya hal apa yang mau kau katakan sampai takut aku menangis karenanya? Apa kau mau memutuskanku? Huh? Kau sudah bisa meraih impianmu karena itulah mau melepaskanku seperti katamu dulu? Huh? Bicaralah hyung, kenapa diam lagi?!_

 _"Besok,"_

 _Ya, kenapa dengan besok?_

 _"...Besok mungkin-"_

 _Astaga Min Yoongi, kenapa kau diam lagi? Ada apa dengan besok?!_

 _"...mungkin besok akan ada sesuatu yang- astaga, bagaimana cara mengatakannya Jimini?"_

 _Yoongi hyung mengeluh dengan putus asa, seraya mempererat pelukannya. Dan aku tiba-tiba saja merasa sesak. Dia pasti sangat ingin mengutarakan intinya, tapi bingung dalam waktu yang bersamaan._

 _Sebenarnya...semenyakitkan apa? Semenyakitkan apa sampai kau tak berani mengatakannya padaku?_

 _Kali ini Yoongi hyung memberi jeda sangat lama. Begitu lamanya hingga membuatku hampir benar-benar tertidur karena lelah menunggu. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, Yoongi hyung tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya. Dan seketika rasa dingin menghampiriku._

 _Aku bisa merasakan pergerakannya. Ia bangun dan turun dari tempat tidur lalu merapikan selimutku._

 _ **Tidak,**_

 _ **Jangan pergi dulu!**_

 _ **Selesaikan dulu pembicaraanmu...**_

 _"Kajima...jangan pergi, Yoongi hyungie..."_

 _Antara sadar dan tidak, aku menggumamkannya dengan mata tetap terpejam. Dan jawaban yang kudapat adalah (lagi-lagi) ciuman di kelopak mata dan juga bibirku. Kali ini lebih lama. Anehnya, aku tak mampu membalasnya._

 _Selanjutnya, Yoongi hyung berbisik tepat diatas bibirku_

 _"..._ _ **Tidur yang nyenyak, sayang. Semoga lekas sembuh. Temui aku dimimpimu. Temui aku sebagai kekasih yang sempurna hingga membuatmu tak rela bangun lagi. Karena saat kau membuka mata nanti, dunia takkan lagi seindah mimpimu...dan itu-**_ _" dia berhenti sejenak "..._ _ **itu salahku.**_ _"_

 _Perlahan-lahan kehangatan di sekitarku benar-benar lenyap. Aku masih bisa mendengar langkah-langkah kakinya menjauh. Dan sayup-sayup ia berkata, "Aku menyayangimu, maafkan aku..."_

 _ **Sejak saat itu, aku tahu semuanya takkan baik-baik saja...**_

 **. . .**


	16. Who's most get hurt?

**. . .**

 _Jika diingat-ingat lagi, saat itu usia Hoseok baru menginjak enam tahun. Masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti, kenapa sang mama membawanya ke sebuah panti asuhan ditengah hujan deras di petang hari. Kebingungannya semakin bertambah saat mamanya justru hanya membiarkannya berdiri didepan gerbang dan membekalinya sebuah payung mini. Dipunggung Hoseok, terdapat sebuah tas kecil hadiah ulang tahunnya baru-baru ini._

 _"Hoseok tunggu disini. kalau ada orang yang mengajakmu masuk, ikutlah. Sebutkan namamu, dan tunjukkan barang yang ada didalam tasmu. Kau mengerti?"_

 _Tentu Hoseok tak langsung mengerti, jadi dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan._

 _"Mama mau kemana?" Tercetak jelas kebingungan dalam nada pertanyaannya._

 _Sang mama nampak gugup, lalu berjongkok menjajarkan tubuhnya dengan Hoseok_

 _"Pokoknya Hoseok tunggu saja disini. Jika sudah waktunya, mama akan datang lagi. Tapi sekarang, kau tinggal dulu disini. Mereka akan mengurusmu. Pasti mereka akan menemani-"_

 _"Tapi aku takut, mam-"_

 _"Jangan melirih begitu!" Hoseok sangat terkejut mendengar bentakkan itu "...hanya tinggal disini, dan jangan banyak bertanya apalagi mengeluh. Disini kau akan tinggal dan makan dengan layak. Tinggal bersamaku, kau hanya akan mati dipukul laki-laki pengangguran itu saja." Kini malah sang mama lah yang melirih padanya, namun dengan cepat ia mengubah lagi nadanya menjadi penuh ketegasan "kau harus menurut, Jung Hoseok. Tinggal disini, dan hiduplah lebih baik daripada denganku." Lalu dia kembali berdiri, untuk kemudian beranjak pergi._

 _Hoseok masih berusaha mencerna setiap kalimat yang mamanya lontarkan. Namun tak sedikitpun yang mampu ia pahami, karena kini anak yang memiliki lebam di sudut bibirnya itu sibuk meraung, memanggil sang mama yang mulai menjauh darinya._

 _"MAMA!"_

 _Ia lempar payung kecilnya._

 _Satu langkah ia coba mengejar, namun wanita itu langsung berbalik dan menghardiknya,_

 _"Jangan mengikutiku!"_

 _Tapi Hoseok tetap saja tak menurut. Sambil menangis, dia bawa langkah-langkah kecilnya ditengah guyuran hujan ini. Mulutnya tak henti memanggil mama, dan wanita didepannya bersikukuh melarangnya._

 _"Aku bukan mama mu lagi, Hoseok. Jadi pergi saja. Masuk kedalam sana, dan hiduplah lebih layak."_

 _"Mama,"_

 _ **"KU BILANG AKU BUKAN MAMA MU!"**_

 _Satu bentakkan yang lebih keras, sukses membuat anak itu berhenti. Tangisnya lenyap sesaat, berganti jadi sesak didalam hati. Tak terdengar lagi raungan, tak tersisa lagi panggilan. Mata merahnya tak berkedip menyaksikan langkah wanita itu yang semakin jauh. Jauh dari pandangannya, jauh dari jangkauannya. Tanpa berusaha ia kejar lagi._

 _Cukup._

 _Dia terluka._

 _Luka ini lebih sakit dibanding setiap pukulan yang Hoseok dapat dari lelaki yang ia panggil papa._

 _Dan luka ini,_

 _Sepertinya akan sulit hilang darinya..._

 _...jika saja anak berpipi chubby itu tak datang._

 _Iya. Beberapa menit setelahnya, Hoseok masih mematung disana. Membiarkan hujan membasahi tubuh mungilnya. Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang kaki dibelakangnya melangkah dengan pelan-pelan . Dia memungut payung yang Hoseok buang tadi, untuk kemudian memayungi dirinya dan si empunya. Walau percuma, karena mereka sama basahnya._

 _Hoseok berbalik badan. Cukup terkejut mendapati seorang anak bertubuh lebih gemuk darinya tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum lebar_

 _"Hai! Aku Kim Seokjin." Sapanya terdengar sangat ceria "namamu Hoseok kan?" Namun yang ditanya malah sibuk membisu, takut. "Aku bukan anak nakal kok. Ayo masuk? Kalau disini terus kita bisa mati kedinginan. Tidak- aku juga bisa dimarahi Omoni. Kajja !"_

 _Itu pertemuan pertama Jung Hoseok dan Kim Seokjin._

 **. . .**

Disini.

Didepan gerbang tempat Seokjin menghentikan mobilnya lah, pertemuan itu terjadi. Sudah lama, lama sekali. Tapi Seokjin tak pernah sedikitpun berniat melupakannya.

Petang itu, ia hanya ingin menghindari sang ibu yang marah karena dia tak sengaja memecahkan guci saat sedang berlarian didalam rumah. Seokjin kecil kesal. _Dia kan tidak sengaja?!_ Jadilah ia memilih keluar tak perduli jika petang sudah tiba dan hujan deras tengah mengguyur.

Namun langkahnya terhenti manakala melihat seorang wanita dengan bocah seumurannya didepan gerbang. Rasa penasaran Seokjin makin besar tatkala wanita itu meninggalkan si bocah (yang kalau ia tak salah dengar bernama Hoseok) itu sendirian. Hoseok menangis, melempar payungnya, lalu berlari kecil mengejar sang mama yang terus melarangnya untuk ikut. Seokjin hanya bisa memperhatikan dalam diam.

Dan yah, saat wanita itu benar-benar menjauh, barulah Seokjin pelan-pelan melangkah. Memungut payung milik Hoseok, dan menghampiri anak itu dengan senyuman. Memperkenalkan diri, lalu mengajaknya masuk.

Entahlah, Seokjin hanya merasa...jika Hoseok adalah seorang yang harus ia lindungi.

Iya, dia perlu melindungi Hoseok.

Karena itulah saat sang ibu menelponnya beberapa jam lalu, Seokjin tanpa buang waktu segera tancap gas kemari tanpa sempat berpamitan pada siapapun.

Dan disini lah dia sekarang, berdiri didepan rumah masa kecilnya. Suasana sangat sepi, mungkin anak-anak sudah tertidur.

"Oh, kau datang Seokjin-a?" Sebuah suara memecahkan lamunannya. Dilihatnya ibu Heo mendekat, lalu membukakan kunci gerbang "Kupikir kau tidak akan datang malam ini?"

Seokjin tersenyum canggung "aku pasti mengganggu ya, Omoni?"

Gerbang terbuka. "hey, mana ada ibu yang merasa terganggu dikunjungi anaknya? Aku justru senang karena akhirnya kau punya waktu kemari. Kau terlalu sibuk sampai kalah dengan tuan muda Jimin yang selalu datang satu bulan sekali." Guraunya "masuklah, nak..."

Sang putra menggangguk pelan lalu bertanya,

"Apa tidak masalah mobilku dibiarkan disini?"

Sang ibu mengangguk, "Disini aman. Lagipula didalam sudah ada mobil Hoseok, kurasa tidak akan muat. Kau hapal kan halaman panti ini tak seluas milik ibu dan ayah Park..." jawabnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

Mendengar itu, senyum Seokjin perlahan pudar. Kembali teringat Hoseok.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hoseok, Omoni..?"

Ibu Heo menghela nafasnya "kau masuklah dulu..."

.

.

.

"Malam itu, Hoseok datang dalam keadaan mabuk dan juga sangat kacau. Aku jelas terkejut, tapi tidak berani bertanya. Mungkin...karena dulu hanya sempat mengasuhnya sebentar, jadi aku canggung. Tak apa, Hoseok sudah mau kemari pun aku senang. setidaknya dia masih ingat pada tempat ini..."

Seokjin mendengarkan penuturan ibu Heo dengan diam. Pandangannya jatuh pada secangkir teh yang baru saja disuguhkan Omoni nya itu. Sebenarnya ia ingin segera melihat keadaan Hoseok, namun sang ibu kekeh menyuruhnya duduk dulu untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Dan disinilah mereka, duduk bersampingan di ruang tamu.

"...kutempatkan dia dilantai atas yang jauh dari jangkauan anak-anak karena kupikir Hoseok hanya sedang stress oleh pekerjaan dan butuh ketenangan. Yah, kukira hanya karena pekerjaan. tapi rupanya lebih dari itu..."

Kali ini bola mata Seokjin mulai bergerak gelisah. apa ibunya tahu sesuatu? Apa Hoseok menceritakan masalahnya?

"Tidak. Hoseok tidak pernah bercerita apapun padaku. Sejak datang, dia hanya diam menyendiri. Tak mau makan, tak ingin minum. Kutanya _kenapa_? _Ada masalah apa_? Dia tidak menjawab dan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Satu hari, kubiarkan dia. Tapi hari berikutnya, dia malah semakin parah. Setiap ku tengok ke kamar, Hoseok pasti tengah menangis. Kutanya lagi _, apa Hoseokkie bertengkar dengan Seokjin_? Dia tidak memberi respon berarti. Karena sejak kecil kalian dekat, jadi kutawarkan padanya untuk menghubungimu. Tapi Hoseok tetap saja seperti itu. Ponselnya pun dia tinggalkan begitu saja di mobil dengan kondisi mati. Dari situ aku menyimpulkan, bahwa masalah Hoseok lebih berat dari yang kusangka..." Jelas ibu panjang lebar, dan tanpa sadar penglihatan Seokjin mulai mengabur.

"...kemarin petang, saat hujan deras terjadi. Hoseok menangis lebih keras dari biasanya. Anak-anak dibawah sampai merasa heran dan bertanya padaku _'Omoni , Hoseok hyung kenapa sih?'_ , dan aku tidak bisa menjawab karena benar-benar tak tahu. Kulihat ke kamarnya, dan dia sedang meringkuk di sudut kamar yang gelap. Saat itu muncul niatku untuk menghubungimu, Seokjin. Tapi aku ragu. akhirnya aku memilih masuk dan menenangkan Hoseok. Lagi-lagi dia melakukan hal yang tak kusangka" ibu menghela nafasnya sejenak "...Hoseok memelukku, dan menumpahkan airmatanya. Bahkan dia merengek padaku _'Omoni, Omoni~ tolong selamatkan aku. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. tolong selamatkan aku, Omoni~'_ " Ungkapnya meniru ucapan Hoseok kemarin. Suaranya mulai tercekat, tanda sedang menahan kesedihan "...seorang anak, yang dulu bahkan sangat segan memanggilku ibu, tiba-tiba datang meminta pertolongan dengan isak tangis begitu, menurutmu bagaimana perasaanku?"

Air mata Seokjin benar-benar jatuh , begitupun sang ibu.

"Seokjin-a," wanita itu berusaha meredam tangisnya dan menggenggam tangan puteranya "...terjadi sesuatu? Kau tahu apa sebabnya adikmu seperti itu? Hm? Katakan pada Omoni, barangkali Omoni bisa membantu-"

Belum sempat dia menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Seokjin sudah lebih dulu menerjangnya dengan sebuah pelukan. Setelah itu menangis kencang di bahunya. Persis seperti Hoseok kemarin. Jadi yang wanita itu lakukan sekarang pun sama, mengusap punggung puteranya dengan lembut.

"Omoni-" Seokjin berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu, namun semuanya terhadang oleh tangisan. Ibu Heo diam-diam meringis, membayangkan seperti apa masalah yang sedang terjadi sampai putranya sulit bicara begini.

"Tak apa Seokjin-ie, tak apa jika kau belum bisa cerita. menangis saja..."

Pecah sudah.

Segala rasa lelah, bingung, sedih, dan air mata yang selama ini dipendam akhirnya pecah juga. Nyatanya, Kim Seokjin pun butuh dekapan. Si sulung ini perlu sandaran. Dan seorang ibu, adalah sosok yang paling tepat untuk dijadikan sasaran.

Mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu selama beberapa menit, sebelum akhirnya tangisan itu mereda dan Seokjin melepaskan pelukannya. Ibu Heo dengan lembut menghapus sisa-sisa airmata di pipi putranya yang sudah tak sebulat dulu.

"Omoni," Seokjin mulai bersuara meski diiringi isakkan pelan

"Hm?"

"Sepertinya aku gagal"

Sepenggal kalimat yang dilontarkan dengan nada lirih itu spontan membuat gerakkan tangan ibu di pipi Seokjin terhenti.

"Kau bicara apa Seok-"

"Aku gagal menjaga adik-adikku. Aku gagal menjalankan pesan ibu dan ayah Park. Benar-benar gagal. Aku harus bagaimana, Omoni?"

"Jangan bicara begitu. kau sudah menjaga mereka sejauh ini, kau juga bekerja di perusahaan secara bersamaan. Jadi, apa yang gagal? Menurutku tidak-"

"...Hoseok memilih kemari dan tak pulang-pulang, dibanding bercerita padaku tentang masalahnya. Jimin sakit, dan sekarang tunangannya kembali membuat ulah. Lagi-lagi Jimin memilih diam dan tak bercerita padaku. Aku tak menyadari karena terlalu sibuk mengurus pekerjaan yang ditinggalkan Hoseok. Semua orang menyudutkanku. Omoni, aku harus bagaimana?"

Kali ini ibu tak langsung menjawab.

"...apa yang salah denganku? Mereka berdua hanya tinggal berbagi, aku juga tak pernah menutup diri. Yang ku mau, masalah sekecil apapun, ceritakanlah! Jangan memendamnya sendirian lalu berakhir kacau begini. Jangan membuatku merasa bersalah karena tak mampu menjalankan tugasku sendiri."

Setelahnya Seokjin terisak lagi.

Ibu Heo menatap putra yang bukan putra kandungnya dengan sedih. Benar, yang salah disini adalah kurangnya komunikasi. Satu masalah disembunyikan, lalu tertimpa masalah yang lain. Tanpa pernah diceritakan, tanpa mau diumbar-umbar dan hanya dipendam seorang diri. Pada akhirnya, semua merasakan sakit yang bertumpuk-tumpuk. Bahkan pihak yang tak tahu apa-apapun ikut kena imbasnya.

Kim Seokjin.

Ibu Heo bisa merasakan betapa frustasinya sang putra. Karena wanita itu tahu, seberapa besar anak itu punya semangat melindungi orang lain, bahkan sejak masih kecil. Ingatannya melayang pada kejadian di sebuah malam beberapa tahun silam.

 **. . .**

 _"Whoaaaaa! Ayah dan Ibu Park dataaaang~"_

 _Suasana tentram di Panti asuhan itu seketika lenyap, terganti dengan riuh anak-anak yang menyambut pasangan suami istri yang datang berkunjung. Tuan Park, dengan istrinya yang tengah mengandung. Mereka adalah donatur tetap panti asuhan ini._

 _Biasanya, pasangan itu akan datang dua minggu sekali. Menjenguk anak-anak disini, membawa banyak hadiah untuk mereka. Tapi semenjak kandungan pertamanya itu membesar, keduanya jarang kemari. Dan hanya mengirimkan saja hadiah-hadiahnya. Rupanya, anak-anak sudah terlanjur nyaman dan menyayangi dua orang itu seperti orangtua sendiri. Saat Tuan Park dan istrinya absen, anak-anak mulai bertanya pada ibu Heo tanpa bosan-bosan. 'Kapan ayah dan ibu Park datang lagi, Omoni?' Lalu ibu Heo akan menjawab 'nanti kalau bayinya sudah lahir...'_

 _Namun, malam ini keduanya tiba-tiba datang. Tentu saja semua penghuni panti merasa terkejut sekaligus senang. Celotehan polos anak-anak mulai terdengar,_

 _"Loh? Omoni bilang ibu akan kemari kalau bayinya sudah lahir?"_

 _"Benar! Tapi kok perut ibu masih besar? Apa adik kecilnya masih ada didalam?"_

 _"Ibu, Ibu, apakah itu berat? Ibu pasti lelah membawanya~"_

 _"Kapan adik kecilnya keluar, bu?"_

 _Dan Nyonya Park hanya tertawa dengan gemasnya sambil sesekali menjawab pertanyaan mereka. Supir keluarga Park muncul dan membawa banyak hadiah seperti biasa, membuat anak-anak yang semula mengepung nyonya Park pun berhamburan ke ruangan yang lain. Menyisakan Tuan dan Nyonya Park serta ibu Heo di ruang tamu._

 _"Kupikir kalian tidak akan berkunjung sampai kau melahirkan Yeseul-a? Ada apa?" Ibu Heo bertanya lebih dulu. Park Yeseul adalah temannya sejak kecil. karena itulah mereka begitu akrab._

 _"Hm, rencananya begitu. Tapi ternyata aku sangat merindukan anak-anak. Dan juga..." dia menjeda ucapannya sejenak, untuk membenarkan posisi duduknya senyaman mungkin. "...kami ingin menjemputnya."_

 _"Ya? Menjem...put? Siapa?"_

 _Nyonya Park tersenyum melihat raut kaget sahabatnya itu._

 _"Anak itu...Kim Seokjin."_

 _"..."_

 _Ibu Heo hendak bersuara, sebelum Tuan Park menyela nya._

 _"Dia masih ada disini kan? Kami belum 'kecolongan' kan?"_

 _Bukannya menjawab, ibu Heo malah balik bertanya. "Tapi...bukankah satu bulan lagi bayi kalian akan lahir? Kenapa masih mau mengadopsi anak dari sini?" Setelahnya dia dibuat terkejut saat nyonya Park menggenggam telapak tangannya dengan erat dan memandangnya begitu lekat._

 _"Solji-a," dia menghela nafas, "...kau tahu kan, ada yang salah dalam diriku?"_

 _"..."_

 _Selanjutnya Nyonya Park bercerita hal yang sebenarnya ibu Heo sudah tahu. Yakni tentang dirinya yang mengalami keguguran hampir empat kali dalam delapan tahun pernikahannya. Setiap mengandung, dia akan menjadi sangat lemah. Mencapai usia kandungan seperti sekarang adalah keajaiban bagi keluarga besar mereka. Tapi ada satu fakta pahit yang harus diketahui. Ada sesuatu yang salah dalam tubuh wanita bernama asli Han Yeseul itu. Sesuatu yang salah itu harus diangkat dan membuatnya tak bisa memiliki anak lagi. Melahirkan dengan selamat pun belum tentu. Jika mendesak, harus ada satu antara ibu dan anak itu yang dikorbankan. Tapi dia tetap yakin akan melahirkan bayi yang di prediksi laki-laki itu dengan selamat. Dia yakin. Hanya saja..._

 _"...aku tak mau putraku nanti sendirian. Tidak apa-apa, jika bukan seorang adik. Maka aku akan memberinya kakak. Setidaknya, dia takkan kesepian dan punya teman berbagi. Seorang kakak juga bisa menjaganya."_

 _Sendu menyelimuti ruangan ini. Namun dengan cepat Yeseul merubah situasi. Mimik sedih itu ia ganti menjadi lebih ceria._

 _"...karena itulah, aku dan Yoochun sepakat untuk mengadopsi seorang anak dari panti ini. Iyakan sayang?"_

 _Yoochun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Lalu keduanya memandang Solji yang masih tertegun dengan cerita Yeseul barusan._

 _"Bagaimana Solji-a? Boleh kan?"_

 _"Ne?" Barulah dia tersadar "...ah~ itu terserah kalian...aku sih takkan melarang. Tapi...kalian yakin mau Kim Seokjin?"_

 _Yeseul mengerutkan dahi "...apa maksudnya itu? Tentu saja yakin. Anak itu baik, manis, dan kuperhatikan paling dewasa diantara yang lain. Kami suka. Dia cocok jadi seorang kakak."_

 _"Hey, asal kalian tahu, sebenarnya anak itu...sedikit..nakal-"_

 _"Omoni! Aku tidak nakal!"_

 _Ketiganya sontak terkejut dan menoleh pada sumber suara._

 _"Ups-" Seokjin langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri saat tanpa sadar keluar dari tempatnya menguping tadi. Ibu Heo meringis pelan mengetahuinya._

 _"Tuh kan apa kubilang! dia itu benar-benar-"_

 _Lain dengan Yeseul dan Yoochun yang malah tertawa geli._

 _"Kemari nak!" Kemudian sang suami memanggilnya._

 _Seokjin dengan malu mendekat. Lantas Yoochun membawanya dalam pangkuan._

 _"Kau mencuri dengar ya?" Tanya Yeseul dengan pura-pura menyelidik._

 _"Oh? M-maaf ibu, ayah...aku...itu-"_

 _"Tidak apa-apa Seokjin-a," Lelaki itu mengusak pelan rambut Seokjin "...bagus kalau kau sudah dengar. Jadi kami tidak perlu menjelaskan lagi."_

 _"Seokjin mau ikut dengan ibu dan ayah tidak?" Yeseul bertanya lagi, kali ini dengan senyuman tulusnya._

 _"Ikut ibu dan ayah? Ke rumah kalian?!"_

 _Yeseul menggangguk "...Benarkah?!" Lalu dia tertawa melihat mata Seokjin yang nampak berbinar. Membuat wanita itu bertambah gemas._

 _"Seokjin mau?"_

 _"Tentu saja mau!"_

 _"Bagus! kita berangkat malam ini juga, Okay?!"_

 _Namun sorot mata berbinar itu tiba-tiba saja lenyap._

 _"Uh? Kenapa?" Tanya Yeseul heran._

 _"mmm~, tadi ibu bilang, aku akan jadi kakak dari adik bayi itu kan? Berarti aku harus menjaga dan menemaninya? Begitu, bu?"_

 _"Ehm~" Yeseul membenarkan._

 _"...kalau begitu, apa ibu perlu satu penjaga lagi selain aku?"_

 _"Ne?"_

 _Seokjin nampak ragu, namun kembali melayangkan pertanyaan yang sama._

 _"...bukankah akan lebih baik jika penjaganya lebih dari seorang? Adik bayinya akan lebih senang!"_

 _"Yak Kim Seokjin! Apa maksudnya itu?" Sang Omoni spontan menegur._

 _"Ibu, ayah, omoni..." Seokjin mengabsen sambil menatap satu persatu "...bolehkah Hoseok ikut? Dia- uh, aku takut dia sendirian kalau aku pergi..."_

 _Ketiga orang dewasa itu saling berpandangan. Sebelum akhirnya Yeseul mengambil keputusan,_

 _"Coba, ibu ingin lihat Hoseok dulu. Panggil dia kemari!"_

 _"OKAY!" Seokjin dengan bersemangat lompat dari pangkuan sang ayah, lalu berlari memanggil Hoseok (yang sebenarnya ikut menguping tadi)._

 _"Solji-a, siapa itu Hoseok? Aku baru mendengar namanya?" Yeseul bertanya setelah Seokjin pergi_

 _Solji pun menjelaskan dengan sedikit tak enak. Jung Hoseok adalah anak seumuran Seokjin yang baru masuk sekitar sebulan lalu. Menurut dugaannya, Hoseok adalah seorang anak korban kekerasan dan sengaja ditinggalkan disini oleh ibunya._

 _"Anak itu memang hanya dekat dengan Seokjin. Denganku pun dia sangat sungkan. Jadi kuharap kalian mengerti kenapa Seokjin begitu. maaf ya."_

 _Tak perlu menunggu lama, Seokjin kembali sambil menuntun Hoseok yang nampak malu._

 _"Nah ibu, ayah, ini Hoseok. Hoseok-a, beri salam pada ibu dan ayah Park!" Seokjin dengan semangat memperkenalkan mereka. Hoseok membungkuk dengan sungkan, memberi salam lalu menyebutkan namanya dengan intonasi pelan._

 _Setelahnya hening. Pasangan suami istri itu memperhatikan Hoseok dengan lekat, sebelum akhirnya Yeseul buka suara._

 _"Hoseok,"_

 _"Y-ya?"_

 _"Kemari..." ia menggerakkan tangannya, menyuruh Hoseok mendekat. Anak itu menurut kemudian berdiri didepan tempat duduknya. Setelah diperhatikan sedekat ini, akan lebih jelas terlihat ada beberapa lebam disekitar tubuh Hoseok. Sebuah memar disudut bibirnya pun belum hilang betul. Yeseul jadi ngilu sendiri melihatnya. "Hoseok mau ikut dengan kami tidak?"_

 _Hoseok tak menjawab dan hanya menatap sepasang mata wanita dihadapannya. Dia bahkan tak berkutik saat Yeseul meraih satu tangannya untuk diletakkan diperut besar itu._

 _"...sebentar lagi adik bayi yang ada diperut ibu akan lahir. Dia adalah adik Hoseok dan Seokjin. Jadi kalian harus menjaganya bersama-sama. Mengajaknya bermain, menemaninya belajar. Kita akan tinggal bersama di rumah ibu dan ayah. Ibu akan mengantar kalian sekolah, lalu kita semua berjalan-jalan setiap ayah libur bekerja. Seokjin sudah setuju. Hoseok bagaimana? Mau? Hm?"_

 _Airmata Hoseok jatuh bergerombol tanpa bisa ia tahan. Yeseul pun dengan lembut menghapusnya "mau ya...? Ibu dan ayah akan sedih kalau kau menolak. Iya kan 'Yah?"_

 _Yoochun yang tengah memangku Seokjin kembali, memberi senyum tanda membenarkan ucapan sang istri._

 _"Hoseok?! Ayo katakan saja kau mau! Ayo!" Seokjin mencoba mempengaruhi. Dan tak sia-sia, Hoseok mengangguk dan perlahan tersenyum._

 _"A-aku mau ibu. Aku akan menjaga adik bayi ini..."_

 _Yeseul menggangguk. Lalu dengan hati-hati membawanya dalam sebuah pelukan._

 _"Ibu sudah punya dua jagoan, dan satu jagoan akan menyusul sebentar lagi. Wah~ betapa bahagianya~~"_

 _Ibu Heo terdiam menyaksikan pemandangan ini. Ada rasa haru menghampiri. Ia akan kehilangan dua anak yang telah dirawatnya selama ini. Namun disisi lain ia senang. Setidaknya kedua anak itu akan mendapat hidup yang lebih baik._

 _Dilihatnya Seokjin tersenyum lebar dengan mata berbinar. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia melihat Hoseok yang biasanya 'redup', menampakkan senyum sebegitu bersinarnya. Keduanya tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa bahagia mereka._

 **. . .**

Tetapi, kini keduanya juga tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa sedih mereka. Kim Seokjin dan Jung Hoseok, dalam kurun waktu berdekatan menangis dalam pelukannya. Merengek, mengeluh, nyaris putus asa, tanpa ia tahu apa masalah sebenarnya.

"Kim Seokjin," ibu Heo kembali bersuara setelah beberapa menit keheningan menguasai mereka, "...dengarkan Omoni." dia pun kembali membawa Seokjin dalam dekapan hangat. Ia usap punggungnya, memberi ketenangan. Anak itu hanya menerima perlakuan dengan diam. Patuh, mendengarkan.

"Dulu, Kim Seokjin adalah bocah yang nakal. Selalu saja membuat Omoni kesal. Setiap kali kau membuat onar, maka aku akan mengancam dengan mengurangi jatah makanmu." kenangnya "Dan itu ampuh, kau ingat?"

Seokjin menggangguk pelan.

"...awalnya Omoni pikir, kau akan begitu seterusnya dan tumbuh menjadi anak yang menyebalkan. Makanya, saat Ibu dan Ayah Park mengambilmu, Omoni sempat ragu. Tapi begitu kau turut serta mengajak Hoseok, Omoni sadar bahwa Seokjin punya semangat melindungi yang sangat tinggi. Saat ibu bahkan ayah Park meninggal, kau juga tetap disana menjalankan tugasmu. Menjaga serta menemani tuan muda Jimin dan Hoseok. Mengelola perusahaan disaat bersamaan. Kau sudah bertahan sejauh ini, Seokjin-a, dan Omoni tahu itu tidaklah mudah..."

"..."

"...Orang boleh menyudutkanmu, orang boleh menyalahkanmu. tapi Omoni tahu, bahkan Ibu dan Ayah Park _dijauh sana_ pun tahu. Bahwa Kim Seokjin sudah dewasa, sudah berusaha menjalankan tugas sebaik-baiknya. Tuan muda Jimin dan juga Jung Hoseok mungkin tak bercerita karena tahu kau lelah. Mereka hanya tak mau menambah beban pikiranmu. Jadi...jangan merasa gagal lagi. Kau berhasil Seokjin-ie, kau berhasil."

* * *

"Kau menangis"

Suara dingin Hoseok adalah hal yang pertama menyambut kedatangan Seokjin ke kamar ini. Sudah hampir tengah malam, dan anak itu masih terjaga. berdiri menghadap ke jendela. sepertinya dia melihat kedatangan Seokjin sejak awal. Bahkan mungkin mendengar tangisan _hyung_ nya itu. Alhasil, niat awalnya Seokjin yang mau bertanya banyak soal masalah Hoseok, malah anak itu yang lebih dulu memaparkan.

"Kenapa menangis...?" Hoseok bertanya tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

"..."

"Mulai merasakan betapa lelahnya menjadi bagian dari keluarga itu?"

"Hoseok,"

Hoseok tertawa singkat "Ralat. Kita bukan bagian dari mereka. Kau dan aku hanya berstatus penjaga. Penjaga tuan muda nya, penjaga perusahaannya. Bukan begitu?"

Seokjin mengabaikan itu dan memilih bertanya hal lain, namun Hoseok kembali menyela dengan mengatakan hal yang membuatnya langsung bungkam.

"Aku menyesal"

"..."

"Aku menyesal menyetujui ajakanmu. Harusnya aku diam saja hari itu. Harusnya aku menunggu, barangkali mama yang membuangku benar-benar kembali menjemputku. Iya, harusnya aku begitu. Tapi kenapa aku malah mengikutimu? Masuk kedalam keluarga yang berkedok malaikat, tapi diam-diam hanya memperalatku. Kau tahu Seokjin-a? aku menye-"

"Mana boleh kau berkata begitu Hos-"

"-sal. Sangat menyesal. Sungguh menyesal. Selama ini aku menahannya. Tapi sejak ayah menyusul ibu, tidak ada lagi yang kuharapkan disana. Yang ada aku malah tersiksa. Jadi jika kau kemari untuk menjemputku, aku tidak mau. Aku tidak akan masuk tempat penyiksaan buat kedua kalinya."

Hoseok berbalik badan. Sepasang matanya nampak berkantung dan juga punya lingkar hitam dibawahnya. Tentu saja si sulung itu terkejut. Namun tetap saja, ia perlu menegur kata-kata Hoseok barusan.

"Kau boleh menyalahkanku karena mengajakmu hari itu. Tapi," Seokjin mengepalkan tangannya, menahan suaranya yang kembali bergetar "...tapi kau tidak pantas berkata begitu pada keluarga Park. Aku tak tahu kau kecewa dalam hal apa. Kasih sayang? Kita dapat. Hidup layak? Kita dapat. Apa lagi yang kau kecewakan?"

"..."

"Kalau kau bilang sudah tidak ada harapan lagi setelah ditinggalkan ibu dan ayah, maka kau salah. Kau jangan lupa, masih ada Jimin yang-"

" **Jangan menyebut namanya**."

Hoseok beranjak naik dan merebahkan tubuh di tempat tidur.

"Hoseok, kau harus tahu kalau adikmu-"

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Sudah, tidurlah."

Seokjin menghembuskan nafasnya lelah.

"Jung Hoseok...kenapa kau begini?" Bisiknya putus asa.

Hening.

Yang satu mengubur diri dibalik selimut. Yang lain perlahan duduk disisinya, lalu termenung dengan pikirannya sendiri. Lagi-lagi dia tak mendapat jawaban yang jelas tentang masalah 'adiknya' itu.

.

.

.

Dan berkilo-kilo meter dijauh sana, si bungsu pun sama tengah berada ditempat tidurnya.

Bedanya, keheningan itu terusik tatkala sakit menghampiri. Membuat dia tak mampu memejamkan matanya meski telah dicoba berulang kali. Berguling kesana, berbalik kemari. Sudah menenggak obat berdosis amat tinggi pun tetap saja rasa sakitnya menguasai.

"Akh..." sesuatu seperti menusuk-nusuk kepalanya saat ini. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Tetes-tetes keringat bercampur airmata pun mulai membanjiri.

Dia ingin beteriak, memanggil hyungnya atau apapun itu. Namun kali ini ia benar tak mampu. **Sakit** , terlalu sakit hingga akhirnya dia hanya bisa melampiaskan dengan gigitan kuat pada selimutnya. Bercak-bercak darah mulai menetes disana.

 _'Hyung...sakit...'_

.

.

Sosok dibalik selimut itu diam-diam masih membuka mata. Membiarkan tetes-tetes air lolos dari maniknya.

 _ **"Jangan menyebut namanya, atau keraguanku untuk membenci akan datang lagi..."**_

...Hanya terucap dalam hati saja.

* * *

Pagi hari di kediaman keluarga Park.

Jimin menuruni tangga dengan lesu. Semalaman bergelung dengan rasa sakit membuatnya baru bisa tidur kurang lebih dua jam yang lalu. Namun ia harus segera bangun karena tak mau tertinggal mata kuliahnya.

"Uh? Jung Ahjumma..."

"Ah, ya tuan muda?"

"Kemana Jin hyung? Dia belum turun?"

Jimin heran mendapati Jung Ahjumma menyiapkan sarapan seorang diri. Biasanya Seokjin sudah siap disana sejak pagi hari. Dia hampir saja mengira jika hyungnya itu masih marah karena kejadian sore kemarin. Untung saja Jung Ahjumma langsung menjelaskan,

"Ah~ tuan muda Seokjin mengirim pesan singkat padaku, katanya ada sesuatu yang harus diselesaikan diluar. Dia juga berpesan agar tuan muda Jimin segera sarapan saja karena dia mungkin tidak akan kembali pagi ini."

"Oh~ begitu ya..."

"Ya, silahkan dinikmati." Wanita itu pun beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Jimin seorang diri.

Anak itu duduk, lalu menatap kursi yang biasa ditempati Seokjin. Kursi tempat Hoseok, dan semua kursi yang lain.

 **Kosong**...

Dia sendirian.

 _ **Apa jadinya dia jika dulu orangtuanya tak mengadopsi dua hyung buat menemaninya?**_

Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, berusaha mengusir kesepian yang ada.

"Ahjumma! Jung Ahjumma!" Panggilnya sedikit keras, dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk wanita itu datang.

"Ya, tuan muda? Ada sesuatu yang kau perlukan? Katakan saja, biar aku-"

"Panggil semuanya kemari."

"Ya?!"

"Panggil semuanya. Kang ahjussi, Go ahjussi, panggil semua pelayan kemari. Sarapan bersamaku disini."

"Tapi-"

"Ahjumma, ayolah. Aku tak mau sendirian..."

* * *

"Omo! Kau sudah lihat berita tentang Min Suga?!"

"Astaga~ bukan sudah lagi, seharian kemarin aku hampir gila membaca semua artikelnya. Wah~ bagaimana bisa dia dan Kwon Mina- aigoo, ternyata couple-couple buatan fans itu ada benarnya juga. Aku jadi ikut curiga pada Dowoon dan Wheein!"

"Hm ! Tapi...Menurutmu itu rekayasa atau memang benar terjadi?"

"Hey, pamanku adalah seorang pakar telematika. Dia bilang foto ciuman itu asli! Suga benar-benar menempelkan bibirnya! Whoah~ semua foto-foto sebelum kejadian pun dirinci dengan jelas. ck, paparazzi zaman sekarang juga kenapa bisa sebegitu cekatan ya...?"

"Tapi melihat fanservice mereka setiap tampil dan juga gelagat aneh Suga di sosmed belakangan ini, kurasa itu tidak terlalu mengejutkan. Kita tinggal menunggu konfirmasi saja. Iya kan?"

"Hngg~ sebenarnya aku sedikit tak rela. Tapi setelah diperhatikan, Suga dan Mina cocok juga."

Jimin menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan earphone. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada bahu jalan, dan sesekali menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. Menghembuskannya setenang mungkin. Sepertinya keputusan untuk berangkat naik bis pagi ini sedikit ia sesali.

.

.

.

"Uh? Jeonghan-ie!"

Jimin mempercepat laju jalannya saat mendapati Namja bersurai panjang itu ada beberapa langkah didepannya. Jeonghan hanya menoleh, lalu berhenti menunggu sang sahabat sampai.

"Oh, Jimin..." sapanya sambil tersenyum tipis. Tidak heboh seperti biasanya. Raut wajahnya juga sedikit kurang bersahabat.

"Kau datang sendiri? Tumben tidak bersama Seungc-"

"Ng~ maaf Chim, aku buru-buru. Kita mengobrol nanti saja ya. Senang melihatmu lagi. Sampai jumpa!" Lalu dia menjauh dengan tergesa-gesa, meninggalkan Jimin dalam kebingungan.

"Kenapa dia?"

.

.

.

Siang ini sedikit mendung. Jimin baru saja keluar dari kelasnya, hendak berbelok menuju toilet untuk sekedar membasuh wajah penatnya. Namun begitu melihat Seungcheol tengah menyendiri di taman tempat biasa mereka berkumpul, niat awalnya pun urung ia lakukan.

"Seungcheol!" Panggilnya, dan anak yang tengah berbaring di rerumputan itu langsung terbangun, menoleh lalu melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum lebar.

"Kau sendirian?" Tanya Jimin sambil mengambil posisi duduk disampingnya "...Jeonghan kemana?"

Tak salah kan Jimin bertanya itu? Toh biasanya Seungcheol dan Jeonghan memang selalu berdua. Apalagi sejak jadi sepasang kekasih. Tapi, kenapa raut wajah Seungcheol jadi tak enak begitu saat ditanya soal kekasihnya?

"Kau melihat Jeonghan hari ini?" Seungcheol malah balik bertanya, membuat Jimin bingung.

"Hm, iya. Tadi pagi kami datang bersama. Tapi...ada yang aneh dengan kalian berdua. Kenapa? Apa ada masalah?"

"Hn? Biasalah Jim," Seungcheol menjawab dengan gamang seraya membolak-balik ponsel di tangannya "...ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Sudah dua hari ini kami tidak berkomunikasi. Jeonghan sulit dihubungi."

Jimin nampak khawatir "Semoga kalian cepat membaik. Aneh rasanya melihat kalian berjauhan begini..."

Seungcheol tersenyum "oh iya, kau sendiri bagaimana Jimin-a? Kudengar kau sakit. Sudah baikkan?"

"Ah? mmm, sudah kok. Sudah tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya dengan senyuman juga. Namun Seungcheol malah menatap sahabatnya itu lamat-lamat. Seolah ingin bicara sesuatu, namun ragu.

"Jimin-a,"

"Hm?"

"Kau...benar, tidak apa-apa?"

Jimin tersenyum "iya. Kan sudah kubilang-"

"Soal skandal Min Suga?"

Senyumnya perlahan lenyap. _Lagi-lagi skandal..._

Hening antara mereka berdua. Hanya sayup-sayup suara mahasiswa lain saja yang terdengar sampai Seungcheol kembali bicara

"Kau jangan seperti Jeonghan, Jim. Awalnya berkata _'iya, tak apa-apa. aku baik-baik saja, buat apa cemburu?'_ Tapi pada akhirnya? _Meledak_ juga..."

"..."

"Kau bukan malaikat, Park Jimin. kau juga manusia. Sebaik apapun dirimu, kau tetap perlu mengeluarkan emosimu seperti seharusnya. Melihatmu hanya diam begini, kadang aku kesal. Membuatku jadi ingin menghajar tunangan-"

"Choi Seungcheol,"

"..."

Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, lalu menggenggam tangan Seungcheol. "Tidak apa-apa. Okay? Kau tidak perlu ikut pusing memikirkanku. Sekarang, selesaikan saja dulu urusanmu dengan Jeonghan." Kemudian dia merogoh ponsel dari sakunya, "ini, pakai ponselku. Siapa tahu Jeonghan mau mengangkatnya." lalu melepaskan ponsel dari tangan Seungcheol dan mengganti dengan miliknya. Sekilas tak ada yang berbeda karena flipcovernya memang senada. "...Ayo hubungi dia!"

Seungcheol masih menatap Jimin sebegitu lekatnya, untuk kemudian menggerutu pelan,

"Aku baru sadar dirimu begitu keras kepala Park Jimin!" Walau pada akhirnya tetap saja menuruti saran sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

 _"Hey Jeon Wonwoo, kulihat beberapa hari belakangan ini kau dekat sekali dengan Choi Seungcheol? Kalian pacaran ya?!"_

 _"Ha?"_

 _"Betul betul! Kemarin bahkan aku melihatmu diantar pulang olehnya malam-malam. Whoa, sudah sejauh apa Wonwoo-a?"_

 _"E-eh, itu tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan! Duh~"_

"Cih, apaan bergosip di koridor kampus?" diam-diam Jeonghan mengumpat saat lewat dan tak sengaja mendengar obrolan beberapa mahasiswa itu. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya hingga tak mendengar kalimat terakhir Wonwoo.

 _"Duh~ jangan bergosip sembarangan. Scoups hyung punya Jeonghan hyung. aku juga sudah punya Mingyu. Kemarin itu hanya latihan saja lalu kebetulan pulang bersama. Kami kan bersahabat lama, jadi jangan mengira yang aneh-aneh."_

.

.

.

Ponsel Jeonghan bergetar untuk kesekian kali. Dengan terpaksa ia menghentikan langkahnya lalu melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

 **Chimin-ie~**

Ia hampir menjawabnya, jika saja sepasang matanya tak menangkap pemandangan di taman sana. Seungcheol dan Jimin duduk bersama. Dan yang sedang menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya, jelas-jelas Seungcheol bukan Jimin

"Tsk dia itu!"

.

.

.

"Tersambung?" Tanya Jimin dan Seungcheol mengangguk.

"Tapi tidak di angk-"

"Choi Seungcheol!"

Keduanya menoleh tatkala mendengar seruan itu. Yoon Jeonghan berjalan dengan tegesa-gesa ke arah mereka. Seungcheol pun spontan memutus sambungannya.

"Jeongh-"

"Kemari kau!" Tahu-tahu saja Jeonghan menarik tangannya dan memaksanya untuk berdiri,

 **PLAKKK**!

"...dasar sekop sialan! Kubiarkan malah semakin menjadi-jadi! Kurang ajar !" Amuknya sambil menghujani tubuh kekasihnya dengan tamparan dan pukulan. Jimin sontak ikut berdiri dan menenangkan, namun pemilik marga Yoon itu sepertinya sudah benar-benar emosi.

"Katakan saja! Kau mau putus atau bagaimana?! Jangan menyiksaku begini!"

"H-hey! Hentikan Jeonghan-ie!" Seungcheol akhirnya buka suara dan berusaha menghentikan Jeonghan yang terus memukulnya. Ia genggam kedua pergelangan tangan kekasihnya dengan erat. "...bicara tanpa ujung pangkal begini, apa maksudnya?! Putus apa?!"

"Kau pacaran dengan Jeon Wonwoo kan? Mengaku saja lah Choi Seungcheol!" Balas Jeonghan dengan nafas terengah. Meski begitu matanya nampak berkaca-kaca.

"Astaga Yoon Jeonghan. Kau masih mempermasalahkannya? Bukankah sudah kubilang- tsk, sepertinya kau harus kuhadapkan langsung dengan Wonwoo. Sini ikut aku!"

"Tidak mau."

Seungcheol bersikeras menarik Jeonghan agar mengikutinya. Ia takkan membiarkan masalah ini berlarut-larut.

"Jangan keras kepala! Kau tidak mau tersiksa kan? Makanya ikut aku!"

"Choi Seungcheol! Aku tidak mau!"

Sedikit terseret, kedua sejoli itu pergi. Meninggalkan Jimin seorang diri. Diam-diam ia merenungkan sesuatu.

 _Jika itu dirinya dan Suga, apakah dia akan mengamuk seperti Jeonghan? Sanggupkah dia menantang untuk putus? Dan...akankah Suga bersikap seperti Seungcheol?_

"Ah! apa yang kupikirkan...?" Jimin pun memilih pergi.

Baik Seungcheol maupun Jimin, tak ada yang sadar jika ponsel mereka telah tertukar.

* * *

Awalnya Jimin hanya akan berjalan kaki sampai halte saja, namun begitu ingat kejadian di bis tadi pagi, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Lagipula siang ini matahari bersinar tak begitu terik. Jadilah ia terus melangkahkan kaki di trotoar entah sampai mana. Mungkin nanti jika sudah lelah ia akan naik taksi atau menelepon Kang Ahjussi.

Saat melewati salah satu toko pakaian anak, matanya tak sengaja melirik sebuah jersey bola yang dipajang didepan dengan diskon 30%. Langkahnya terhenti. Setelah diamati, sepertinya jersey itu akan cocok sekali dikenakan oleh Dongyeol. Seulas senyum tercipta dari bibirnya

"Aku kan belum sempat memberikan kado ulang tahun waktu itu?"

.

.

.

"Huh? Ini- yaampun ponselnya tertukar!" Jimin baru menyadari itu tatkala keluar dari toko dan hendak mengecek jam. Sempat terpikir olehnya untuk kembali ke kampus. Namun ragu menghadang.

Pertama, ia tak yakin Seungcheol dan Jeonghan masih ada disana.

Kedua, kalaupun ada ia tak mau menganggu mereka.

Siapa tahu masalah keduanya (dengan Wonwoo) belum selesai. Apalagi saat Jimin mencoba menghubungi nomornya dan tak tersambung sama sekali.

"Tsk, yasudahlah."

Akhirnya ia memilih untuk segera memberhentikan taksi dan berangkat menuju stasiun agar tak kesorean sampai di Busan nanti.

"Semoga saja di KTX nanti aku tak mendengar apapun soal skandal Min Suga seperti di bis tadi." Harapnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Jimin sampai di Busan sekitar jam tiga sore. Untunglah, apa yang ia khawatirkan tidak terjadi di KTX tadi.

Dia segera bertolak ke panti asuhan, tak sabar ingin memberikan hadiah ini pada Dongyeol. Anak itu pasti senang. Apalagi selain jersey bola, Jimin juga membelikannya lengkap dengan sepatu olahraga.

Benar saja, saat dia muncul di depan gerbang, beberapa anak langsung antusias memanggilnya.

"Whoaaa~ ChimChim hyung!"

Jimin melambaikan tangannya, dan anak-anak itu segera berlari. Kebetulan Lee Dongyeol yang paling depan dan membukakan gerbang yang sebenarnya tidak dikunci. Seperti biasa, mereka langsung memeluknya tanpa basa-basi. Seolah sudah berbulan-bulan tak bertemu namja bermarga Park ini.

"Ayo duduk disana hyung!" Mereka pun ramai-ramai menuntun Jimin menuju kursi kayu yang terdapat dihalaman panti ini.

"Chimchim hyung datang sendiri? Kemana ahjuss- ah, maksudku hyung yang tinggi itu?"

"Iya-iya! Yang pandai bermain piano~ pangeran masa kecilnya Oppa. Mana dia?"

Rangkaian pertanyaan yang diajukan anak-anak itu tak ayal membuat Jimin sedikit murung. Belum sempat ia menjawab, Dongyeol yang sepertinya paham raut wajah tak nyaman dari hyungnya itu pun langsung merubah topik.

"Eeeeh~~ Chimchim hyung bawa apa?"

Jimin akhirnya tersenyum, meski sedikit merasa tak enak juga karena hanya membawa hadiah untuk Dongyeol saja.

"Ini...kado yang hyung janjikan buat Dongyeol. Maaf terlamb-"

"YEEEY!" Dongyeol sontak bersorak heboh, membuat yang lain terkejut. Namun tak disangka anak-anak itu ikut senang, malah membuka kado itu bersama-sama tanpa kelihatan iri sama sekali. "Whooaaaah daebak! Ini jersey team bola favoritku! Sepatunya juga kereeeen~ Chimchim hyung memang yang paling daebak!" Dongyeol tak sungkan mencium kedua pipi hyungnya itu "..terimakasih ya hyung!"

"Sama-sama. Syukurlah kalau kau suka..." ujar Jimin turut senang.

"Hm! aku akan menunjukkannya pada Omoni!" Seru Dongyeol kemudian "Ayo Hwanhee-a, Seungkwan-a!" mereka semua pun serentak berlarian kedalam rumah. Menyisakan Jimin dan dua orang anak perempuan disana.

"Chimchim oppa itu baik sekali sih. Aku suka." Pujinya, dan Jimin hanya tersenyum.

"Wah! Tamu hari ini lengkap ya. Ada Hoseok oppa, Seokjin oppa, dan sekarang Jimin oppa~"

"Ha iya benar! Tumben sekali ya~"

Senyum Jimin redup perlahan "ada siapa saja...kalian bilang?"

Barulah ia sadar dengan keberadaan mobil di halaman panti ini.

Milik Hoseok.

.

.

.

"Oh, tuan muda datang." Ibu Heo menyambut dengan hangat saat Jimin masuk, "..terimakasih ya sudah repot-repot membelikan kado untuk Dongyeol. Dia sangat senang." lanjutnya kemudian.

Jimin sendiri hanya menggangguk dan berujar agar tak perlu sungkan.

"Oh iya, bibi..."

"Ya, tuan muda?"

Mengulum bibirnya sejenak, untuk kemudian bertanya "Benarkah hyungku ada disini?"

Ibu Heo sebenarnya sedikit tersentak, namun dengan pandainya menyembunyikan itu. Dengan senyum tipis ia menjawab "Benar, tuan muda."

"Sejak kapan? Apa selama ini dia memang disini?"

Tanpa bertanya lagi pun ibu Heo tahu, bahwa 'dia' yang dimaksud adalah Hoseok. Dan tanpa Jimin tanya pun, dia tahu ibu Heo membenarkan tebakannya jika memang, selama ini Hoseok ada disini.

"Kenapa bibi tidak bilang? padahal Seokjin hyung berusaha keras mencarinya. Semua orang juga mengkhawatirkan dia."

"Maaf. maafkan aku."

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak perlu minta maaf, Bi. Aku malah berterimakasih padamu. Terimakasih sudah menjaga hyungku ya."

Ibu Heo hanya menatap Jimin dengan perasaan bersalah. Meski begitu ia tetap tersenyum. "sudah tugasku, tuan muda."

Jimin balas tersenyum "Dimana mereka sekarang? Bolehkah aku menemuinya?"

* * *

"Pulanglah, Hoseok."

"Sudah kukatakan , aku tak mau. Jangan memaksaku terus Seokjin!"

"Jangan keras kepala, Jung Hoseok! Kau bertindak sesukamu tanpa mau berkata dengan jelas apa masalahnya. kekanak-kanakan! Menyusahkan orang lain! Kau pikir masalahmu akan selesai kalau terus begini?! Hah?"

Sungguh, Seokjin sudah berusaha mengajak dan membujuk Hoseok pulang dengan baik-baik. Namun anak itu entah kenapa begitu sulit diajak bicara halus hingga membuat Seokjin lama-lama jengah juga.

"Menurutlah selagi aku masih bicara baik-baik, Hoseok-a. Pulanglah. Masih banyak tanggung jawabmu disana. Diam disini hanya akan membuatmu semakin buruk dimata keluarga Park!"

" **Siapa yang perduli**?!" Hoseok berseru sedikit keras "siapa yang perduli...?"

"Jung Hoseok,"

"Mau bersikap sebaik apapun, atau bekerja sekeras apapun, pada akhirnya aku tidak akan dapat apa-apa. Kau juga sama! Jadi untuk apa kita terus ada disana? Percayalah Seokjin-a, lebih baik kita keluar saja dan memulai hidup yang baru."

Seokjin mengerutkan dahi, "apa maksud perkataanmu?"

"Semua yang sudah kita perjuangkan. Perusahaan, jabatan, semuanya, pada akhirnya akan jatuh ke tangan anak itu. Kau dan aku dapat apa? Tidak sepeserpun. Hanya lelah saja. Dan aku tidak mau dibodohi lagi. Sudah kukatakan sejak semalam kan? **Aku-tidak-akan-masuk-kedalam-tempat-penyiksaan-buat-kedua-kalinya**. Jika kau tetap bersikeras, silahkan. kembalilah sendiri. Jangan mengajakku lagi. " ujar Hoseok panjang lebar.

Seokjin yang berdiri dihadapannya hanya menatap dia dengan tak percaya. Jadi masalahnya adalah...

"Perusahaan dan jabatan?" Bisiknya, "perusahaan dan jabatan katamu? Apa itu yang selama ini kau kecewakan? Apa itu Jung Hoseok?!"

Hoseok memalingkan wajahnya. Menghindari kontak dengan mata.

"A-astaga. Aku tak mengira sebegitu sempit pikiranmu. Bersikap kekanakan begini hanya karena itu? Kau pikir siapa kita ini?"

"..."

"Tanpa keluarga itu, mungkinkah kita hidup dan tinggal di tempat yang enak? Mampukah kita mendapatkan pendidikan yang layak? Bisakah kau dan aku menduduki jabatan setinggi ini dan dihormati orang banyak?!"

"..."

"Dulu hanya sekedar membayangkan pun aku tak berani. Diberi kesempatan sebanyak ini aku selalu merasa seperti mimpi. Demi Tuhan, tak pernah sedikitpun terlintas di pikiranku untuk mendapatkan balasan yang lebih dari ini. Mengejutkan bagiku saat tahu apa yang kau permasalahkan Hoseok-a. jika keluarga Park sampai mendengarnya, apa yang harus kukatakan?"

Lagi-lagi Hoseok tak mengeluarkan balasan, hingga yang terjadi adalah keheningan.

"Tarik kembali ucapanmu." Seokjin kembali bersuara dengan nada yang lebih tenang "..aku akan bersikap seolah itu tak pernah keluar dari mulutmu. Tapi tarik kembali ucapanmu, dan ikut pulang denganku. Jalankan tugasmu seperti sediakala. Masih ada Park Jimin yang-"

"Tidak mau." Barulah Hoseok menatap Seokjin kembali. "Tidak akan kutarik kembali. Aku takkan kembali ke keluarga itu. Muak rasanya harus melihat Park Jimin didepan mataku-"

"Jaga ucapanmu Jung Hoseok!"

"Aku membenci Park Jimin. Dia membuatku kehilangan ayah dan ibu. Dia merebut hasil kerja kerasku. Dia juga-"

"DEMI TUHAN JUNG HOSEOK! Bagaimana bisa hanya karena harta kau jadi begini pada adikmu sendiri-"

" **TAPI DIA JUGA MEREBUT KEKASIHKU**!"

 **DEG** !

* * *

Semenjak bertengkar dengan Seungcheol, Jeonghan jadi kehilangan semangat menjadi fanboy untuk sementara. Dia jadi tak _up to date_ lagi tentang idola-idolanya. Terutama ROCKMANTIC. Jeonghan bahkan baru tahu ada skandal antara Min Suga dan Kwon Mina. Dia benar-benar buta informasi, termasuk hadirnya ROCKMANTIC sebagai brand ambassador sebuah produk di mall ini.

Begini.

Tadi Seungcheol mengajaknya bicara langsung dengan Wonwoo bahkan melibatkan Mingyu lewat telepon. Untunglah masalah bisa diluruskan walau Jeonghan tetap merasa gengsi dan pura-pura sulit memaafkan. Jadilah dia pergi begitu saja tanpa berkata apa-apa. Dan entah mengapa sasaran nya adalah Mall ini. Hanya berjalan-jalan saja dilantai bawah tanpa berniat beli apapun. Yah kecuali bubble tea mungkin. Jeonghan bahkan tengah asik menyedot bubble teanya di dekat pintu keluar masuk. Hitung-hitung istirahat.

Sebenarnya ia berharap Seungcheol mencarinya, atau paling tidak menelepon dan bertanya dimana dirinya berada. Tapi kekasihnya itu tak bertindak sesuai harapan sama sekali. Jeonghan jadi menggerutu sendiri.

"Aish! Harusnya kau meneleponku, tanyakan _'Jeonghoney kau dimana? Ayo kuantar pulang~'_. Cih, giliran mengantar Wonwoo saja kau rajin!"

Satu tangannya yang tak sibuk memegang cup bubble tea, ia gunakan untuk merogoh ponsel di saku jeansnya.

"Dasar Sekop tidak peka!" Masih dengan menggerutu, ia coba menghubungi kekasihnya.

Satu kali, dua kali, tak ada jawaban.

"Astaga~ apa dia sedang menyulut emosiku lagi?! Choi Seungcheol itu benar-benar- ah! Akhirnya kau mengangkatnya juga !" Seru Jeonghan pada akhirnya. Tanpa menunggu lawan bicaranya membalas, dia langsung membombardir dengan omelan "Yah Sekop! Dasar pacar tidak peka, kau itu harusnya- _tunggu_..." namun omelannya mendadak terhenti manakala sepasang matanya menangkap keramaian yang perlahan mendekati tempatnya berdiri kini.

Puluhan reporter dan camera-man berbondong-bondong menghadang langkah seseorang- tidak. Itu...

"Omg! ROCKMANTIC?!" Jeongha bergumam saat yakin yang tengah jadi pusat perhatian itu adalah idolanya. "Seungcheol-a, kau mendengarku? ada ROCKMANTIC! Didepan mataku! Astaga, mereka mendekat- tidak! Sekarang malah berhenti beberapa langkah dariku! Ya Tuhan kenapa ramai sekali disini?"

Muncul didepan publik untuk pertama kali setelah skandal mencuat, membuat kehadiran ROCKMANTIC di pusat perbelanjaan ini menjadi sasaran empuk para pemburu berita. Mereka menyerbu Suga dan tiga rekannya serta beberapa staff, lalu berlomba-lomba menanyakan hal yang belakangan sukses membuat publik penasaran.

"Suga! Bagaimana kau akan mengklarifikasi soal skandal foto itu?"

"Benarkah kalian berpacaran? Kwon Mina, katakan sesuatu!"

Suara reporter terus bersahutan dengan ributnya. Banyak bodyguard dan staff keamanan mall pun tak mampu meredam ini semua, sampai akhirnya Suga sendiri yang angkat bicara dengan suara beratnya.

"Kalian tenang dulu, baru aku akan menjawab semuanya..."

Ampuh. Keributan lenyap seketika.

"...Tentang foto itu, **ya,** Itu benar aku dan Kwon Mina. Bukan editan sama sekali. Karena iya, kami melakukannya. Maaf telah membuat kalian terkejut."

Reporter sudah siap melayangkan pertanyaan lagi sebelum Suga kembali mengeluarkan suaranya "Tolong jangan memotong. Aku akan mengklarifikasi sejelas-jelasnya."

Hening lagi.

Jeonghan mematung ditempatnya. Ponsel pun masih menempel didaun telinga. Tentu saja ia ikut berdebar menunggu kalimat Suga selanjutnya.

"Aku tidak akan mengulang perkataanku. Jadi mohon simak baik-baik. Tentang hubunganku dengan Kwon Mina..." Suga nampak menelan ludahnya dengan sulit. Wheein dan Dowoon berdiri disamping kanannya, serta Mina disamping kiri. Ketiganya pun nampak penasaran akan jawaban dari semua tingkah aneh leadernya belakangan ini.

Setelah hening beberapa detik, Suga kembali menegakkan tubuh dan menghembuskan kegugupannya. Kemudian dengan lantang berbicara,

 **"...kami berstatus lebih dari sekedar leader dan anggota. Aku, Min Suga, berpacaran dengan Kwon Mina sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu..."**

Mina tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Genggaman erat Suga pada tangannya menambah bingung perasaannya. Wheein dan Dowoon pun sama tercengangnya. Mereka melirik sang leader dengan raut tak percaya.

Yoon Jeonghan?

"A-Astaga...Astaga Choi Seungcheol. Kau dengar itu...?"

* * *

"A-apa maksudmu? Katakan sekali lagi Jung Hoseok, APA MAKSUD UCAPANMU?!"

"Park Jimin sudah merebut kekasihku. Dia bertunangan dengan lelaki milik orang lain. Dan lelaki itu milikku."

"Omong kosong..."

"...Min Yoongi masih berstatus kekasihku saat kakek Park dengan seenaknya menjodohkan mereka. Melihat Jimin bermesraan dengan kekasihku sepanjang waktu, **TEPAT** didepan mataku...bukankah wajar kalau aku membencinya?"

"..."

.

.

.

 **BRUKKK**!

Ponsel ber-flipcover biru itu terjatuh begitu saja dari genggamannya. Satu kakinya terseok mundur tanpa ia sadari. Tubuhnya hampir saja rubuh jika ia tak segera menopangkan tangannya pada dinding bagian luar kamar ini. Sorot matanya kosong, tanpa jelas apa objek pandangnya. Bahkan untuk beberapa detik, ia sempat menahan pasokan udara.

Sungguh.

Bolehkah ia bertanya?

Pribahasa apa yang lebih mengenaskan dari...

 _ **'Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga**_ ' ?


	17. Everybody feel hurt

_**Mengapa semua terjadi,**_

 _ **disaat kau mulai menyadari semua kesalahanmu padaku?**_

 _ **Tapi ku tak sanggup lagi...**_

(Rossa-Tak Sanggup Lagi)

 **. . .**

 _"Beberapa hari kedepan jadwal kalian akan sangat padat. Tidak ada waktu berleha-leha karena konser dan peluncuran album semakin dekat. Jadi dengan sangat terpaksa, waktu istirahat kalian akan berkurang. Suga, Dowoon, untuk sementara tinggallah di dorm. Oh ya, ada pesan dari Lee Jaehwan Sajangnim. Agar semua kegiatan berjalan maksimal, ponsel dan segala jenis gadget yang kalian milikki, akan ku sita sampai waktu yang di tentukan. Apakah sudah jelas?"_

 _Namjoon menjelaskan dengan rinci, dan keempat member ROCKMANTIC didepannya hanya bisa mengangguk patuh. Namjoon tahu mereka kesal karena disuruh berkumpul lebih pagi dari biasanya -serius ini bahkan belum jam enam- dan parahnya barang-barang elektronik mereka harus disita sementara waktu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini tuntutan atasan. Satu persatu dari mereka maju dan (dengan terpaksa) menyerahkan segala macam gadget yang mereka punya. Suga jadi orang terakhir yang mendekatinya. Sang leader itu menyerahkan I-padnya tanpa ragu, namun untuk smartphone, ia tampak sangat keberatan. Lalu bertanya pelan pada managernya itu._

 _"Apakah...beritanya jadi di rilis hari ini?"_

 _Namjoon mengangguk "hm, mungkin sekitar jam delapan nanti." Jawabnya. Tiga member lain nampak sibuk dengan barang masing-masing._

 _Mendengar jawaban Namjoon, membuat keraguan Suga untuk menyerahkan ponselnya bertambah besar. Bagaimana jika Jimin tahu berita itu lalu menghubungi dirinya buat meminta penjelasan?_

 _"Tak bisakah ponsel ini tetap denganku? Takkan menganggu latihan. Aku janji..." pintanya sungguh-sungguh, namun managernya tetap dengan aturannya. Ia menggelengkan kepala._

 _"Maaf Yoongi-a."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kegiatan yang benar-benar padat nyaris tanpa waktu istirahat, lengkap dengan menghilangnya gadget dari genggaman membuat keempat anggota ROCKMANTIC ini seolah terisolasi. Mereka hanya berkutat dengan alat musik, rekaman, pemotretan, latihan, latihan, latihan, dan latihan. Tanpa tahu perkembangan berita, pun tak dapat berinteraksi dengan penggemar di sosial media._

 _Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya ROCKMANTIC kembali menjalani kegiatan selain latihan. Yakni menghadiri sebuah event di salah satu mall. Namun mereka dibuat terkejut dengan membludaknya reporter yang lebih banyak dari biasanya. Walau keempatnya terbiasa dengan kehadiran paparazzi, tapi jika sebanyak ini menakutkan juga. Jumlah bodyguard yang mengawal pun menjadi ekstra. Ini mengingatkan mereka pada situasi saat rumor pertunangan sang leader mencuat._

 _Ah...bicara tentang leader, pria bermarga Min ini tentu paling tahu apa yang terjadi dibanding tiga rekannya. Suga tahu apa yang harus ia katakan, Sebab pagi tadi, Namjoon sudah memintanya untuk mengaku didepan wartawan jika dia dan Kwon Mina 'berpacaran'. Seperti biasa, ini perintah Lee Jaehwan._

 _Sayangnya, Suga pikir Mina juga sama tahu sepertinya. Jadi, tanpa ragu ia menggenggam tangan sang bassist lalu mulai memberikan keterangan palsu nya didepan sorot kamera._

 _ **"...kami berstatus lebih dari sekedar leader dan anggota. Aku, Min Suga, berpacaran dengan Kwon Mina sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu..."**_

 _Tanpa tahu semua member menatap bingung padanya, atau Yoon Jeonghan yang masih mematung dengan ponselnya bahkan hingga keramaian itu berlalu._

 **. . .**

"A-astaga, Astaga Choi Seungcheol. kau dengar itu...?"

Namun tak ada sahutan.

Jeonghan pun mengernyitkan dahi. Lalu melihat layar ponselnya sekilas.

"Masih tersambung." gumamnya "Seungcheol? Halooo? Sekop, kau masih disana? Yah jawab aku Choi Seung... _cheol_?" Panggilannya tersendat tatkala melihat sosok Seungcheol tengah berlari ke arahnya,

"Yoon Jeonghan!"

...tanpa membawa ponsel.

 **Tanpa-membawa-ponsel.**

Jeonghan lihat lagi layar ponselnya, lalu Seungcheol yang kini ada dihadapannya.

"Jeonghoney, kau baik-baik saja? Huh? Tidak tertubruk reporter kan?"

"S-Seungcheol,"

"Huh?"

"B-bukankah...kita sedang bertelepon?"

"Telepon?"

"Iya! ini, lihat! Aku sedang berbicara denganmu! Ini nomor teleponmu kan?!"

"Oh~ ponselku tertukar dengan milik Jimin. Jadi-"

Tunggu.

 _Tunggu dulu._

"..."

"..."

Keduanya tersentak. Lalu saling menatap dengan horor.

"Astaga! Matikan sambungannya Yoon Jeonghan!" Seungcheol dengan cepat merebut ponsel Jeonghan dan mematikan sambungannya. Kekasihnya itu hanya diam, dengan tubuh gemetar. Bibirnya menggumamkan sebuah nama dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"J-Jimini..."

* * *

Kim Seokjin membeku di tempatnya.

Akhirnya. Akhirnya Hoseok mengaku juga. Sesuatu yang selama ini membuat Seokjin curiga. Ya, tentang hubungannya dengan Min Yoongi. Mestinya Seokjin sudah bisa menduga, tapi kenapa rasanya tetap sulit dia terima?

 _ **BRUKKK**_!

Suara benda jatuh didekat pintu yang sedikit terbuka, membuatnya sontak menolehkan kepala. Apa ada orang lain yang mendengar pertengkaran dirinya dengan Hos-

 _"Tuan muda Jimin...? Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

 **DEG** !

"J-Jimin...?" Tanpa sadar Seokjin berbisik ditengah rasa terkejutnya.

 _Jimin ada disana? sejak kapan? Apa anak itu mendengarkan semuanya? Apakah dia-_

Belum juga terjawab segala pertanyaan dalam diri Seokjin, tanpa diduga, dengan dinginnya Hoseok berkata ;

"Aku tahu kau disana Park Jimin"

...membuat Seokjin melebarkan mata.

"...kemarilah, sudah saatnya kau tahu semuanya." Lanjutnya, dan Seokjin spontan menggelengkan kepala.

"Hoseok," bisiknya, memohon. Namun Hoseok hanya menatapnya dengan datar. Tanpa perduli.

Beberapa detik berikutnya, pintu terbuka lebih lebar, menampakan sosok Jimin disana. Menggenggam ponsel dengan tangan gemetar. Dia menjatuhkan pandangan pada lantai, tak berani (atau tak mau?) menatap kedua hyungnya sedikitpun. Wajahnya pucat pasi, bibirnya ia gigit sesekali.

Sepasang bahu Seokjin turun dengan lemasnya.

 _Jimin mendengar. Anak itu mendengar semuanya..._

Dan hal itu membuat Seokjin menyiratkan rasa khawatir yang amat dalam, kontras dengan Hoseok yang tak menampakkan ekspresi sama sekali.

Jimin melangkah maju, dan berhenti beberapa langkah dari dua hyungnya yang tengah berhadapan. Ibu Heo nampak diambang pintu, hendak mengutarakan sesuatu sebelum Hoseok menyela terlebih dulu.

"Kau mendengar?" tanyanya dengan intonasi datar "...kau mendengar semuanya, Park Jimin?"

"..." Jimin tak menjawab.

Jari-jarinya bertaut diantara ponsel yang digenggamnya. Pandangannya tetap ia arahkan pada lantai dibawah sana. Dia masih terkejut. **pasti sangat terkejut,** Seokjin tahu itu. Maka ia coba bicara pelan-pelan ditengah keringnya tenggorokan.

"Ekhm- J-Jimini, kami bisa jelaskan-"

" **Biar ku jelaskan**." Lagi-lagi Hoseok menyela. Kali ini ia hadapkan tubuhnya pada sang adik "...kau ingin mendengar lebih jelas tentang pengakuanku barusan kan? tentang hubunganku dengan...Min Yoongi?"

"Hoseok!" Seokjin panik sendiri.

Jelas, kemarin dia mendengar dengan telinganya sendiri saat Jimin berkata ;

 _ **'Kecuali jika dia terlibat sesuatu diluar keartisannya, menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain dibelakangku menggunakan nama Min Yoongi...barulah aku akan kecewa.'**_

Dan Seokjin tahu itu tak main-main. Lalu sekarang Hoseok malah dengan santai mengungkap semuanya **. Didepan Jimin.** Meski Jimin tetap pada posisinya tanpa menunjukkan emosi sama sekali. Hoseok sendiri tampak tak ambil pusing dengan kepanikan Seokjin. Dia tetap melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia ungkapkan.

"Bagaimana rasanya bertunangan dengan Min Yoongi? Bahagia? Menyenangkan? _Astaga!_ kenapa aku mesti bertanya? Sudah jelas-jelas _iya_. Sebab kau dipeluknya, diciumnya, dibisikki kalimat-kalimat romantis setiap hari, mengumbar kemesraan dimana-mana seolah dunia hanya punya kalian saja. Apa lagi?" Dia bicara dengan nada menyenangkan yang nampak dibuat-buat "...oh! Atau kau juga sudah _tidur_ dengannya?"

"JUNG HOSEOK!"

Lagi-lagi yang terdengar hanyalah jeritan Seokjin, bukan jawaban dari Jimin. Tak urung membuat Hoseok muak. Ia menoleh pada Seokjin dan menatapnya tajam "Bisakah kau diam?!" desisnya.

Lalu kembali memandang Jimin dengan ekspresi datar "...kenapa tak menjawab? Begitu bahagianya kah sampai susah diungkapkan dengan kata-kata?"

Jimin tetap diam.

"...sayangnya kau bahagia diatas derita orang lain, _dongsaeng_ -a." Hoseok tiba-tiba melirih sedih "...Kau bahagia dengan kekasih orang lain. **AKU**. Hyungmu sendiri." Dan tiba-tiba pula mendesis tajam diakhir kalimat.

"Hoseok, sudah hentikan! Jimin, jangan dengarkan-"

" **Min Yoongi itu kekasihku**. Saat kakekmu dengan seenaknya menjodohkan kalian, dia masih berstatus kekasihku. Sampai setahun lebih hubungan kalian pun **dia masih kekasihku** kalau kau mau tahu."

Ibu Heo membelalakkan mata dengan pernyataan Hoseok. tapi lagi-lagi Jimin sendiri tak menampakkan ekspresi apa-apa, atau justru terlalu sulit dibaca. Dia benar-benar diam tak bergerak sama sekali. Yang terdengar hanyalah hembusan nafasnya yang sedikit demi sedikit makin memburu. Atau genggaman pada ponsel yang semakin erat. Tapi Hoseok tak mau perduli.

"Jauh sebelum pertunangan sialan itu terjadi, Yoongi lebih dulu mengenalku. Dia lebih dulu dekat denganku. Mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi, menenangkanku saat aku merindukan rumah. Kami bahkan hampir debut bersama dalam satu grup. Iya, dia Min Yoongi kekasihku, sebelum kau tiba-tiba datang merebutnya."

Kali ini Jimin menutup matanya erat-erat. Mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat. Menahan airmata yang siap jatuh, menahan isakkan yang bisa lolos kapan saja. Ponsel Seungcheol digenggamnya kuat-kuat, takkan ia jatuhkan untuk kedua kali hanya karena seluruh tubuhnya gemetar sekarang.

"Dia tidak pernah mengakhiri hubungan kami sekalipun menerima pertunangan itu. Bermesraan denganmu setiap waktu, dan menyembunyikan statusnya denganku. Kau tahu apa sebabnya?"

"Hoseok, tolong hentikan-" Seokjin melirih,

"...dia sedang menyiksaku. Kesalahpahaman terjadi, dan Min Yoongi sedang membalas dendam padaku lewat dirimu. Jadi ketahuilah, dia bisa saja berbohong saat mengatakan cinta padamu. Disamping demi perusahaan keluarganya, Min Yoongi berada disisimu hanya demi membuatku cemburu. **Kau hanya alat** , Park Jimin!"

"Jung Hoseok, please, **please! s** udah, tolong berhenti!"

...namun Hoseok tetap tak menggubris.

"...saat kau mengira Min Yoongi benar-benar mencintaimu hanya karena kemesraan yang dia beri, kau harus berpikir dua kali. Nyatanya, dia juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama padaku. Lebih lama dibanding denganmu, bisa jadi lebih tulus dibanding padamu. Kau diciumnya? Aku pernah. Berkali-kali. Kau dipeluknya? Aku juga pernah. Sampai tak bisa kuhitung lagi. Atau jika kau mau tahu, kami bahkan pernah _tidur bers_ -"

 _ **BRUKKK**_ **!**

"ASTAGA JUNG HOSEOK! DEMI TUHAN HENTIKAN! **HENTIKAN**!"

Ucapan Hoseok seketika terhenti. Bukan, bukan karena ambruknya Seokjin beserta jeritan putus asanya. Tapi karena Jimin yang tiba-tiba menyudahi tunduknya, dan kini menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang...

... _apa kata yang cocok untuk mendeskripsikannya?_

Tak ada airmata sama sekali, tanpa emosi, namun menyimpan luka tersembunyi. Itu bukan tatapan mengintimidasi, tapi cukup membuat Hoseok bungkam tanpa mampu bersuara lagi.

"... **kenapa berhenti?** " Itu kalimat yang pertama kali Jimin keluarkan. "...lanjutkan ucapanmu. katakan semua yang mau kau katakan. Kalian pernah apa? _**Tidur bersama**_?!"

Dilantai sana Seokjin menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, menyerah. Dia menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Tak berani menatap dua adiknya lagi. Jika nada bicara Jimin sudah sedatar itu, artinya dia benar-benar marah. Oh pasti. Dan baginya, kemarahan Park Jimin akan lebih mengerikan meski tak se-berapi-api Hoseok. Terbukti, hawa diruangan ini mendadak lebih tegang dan suram dari sebelumnya.

Hening.

Detak jam dinding mendominasi selama hampir lima menit.

Baik Hoseok, Jimin, Seokjin, bahkan ibu Heo tak ada yang beranjak dari posisinya sedikitpun.

" **Selama ini aku bertanya-tanya**..." Jimin akhirnya memecahkan keheningan "...kenapa sikapmu berubah dingin padaku? Kesalahan apa yang sudah kubuat sampai kau tak mau bicara lagi denganku?" Dia bertanya dengan pandangan lurus kearah Hoseok saja "... _ **Ada apa**_? Apa kehilangan ayah sebegitu menyakitkan bagimu? Aku juga tak menginginkan kecelakaan itu terjadi. Jika bisa ku tukar, biar aku saja yang mati. Atau setidaknya sejak koma itu aku tak perlu bangun lagi..."

... _karena bangun dari koma pun banyak kenyataan pahit yang harus ku hadapi._

Lanjut Jimin dalam hati.

"...Aku _**menunggumu**_. Menunggu hyung yang biasanya selalu ada disampingku. **Menunggu hyung bicara padaku**. Setidaknya katakan apa kesalahanku, biar aku memperbaikinya jika mampu. Tapi jangankan bicara, kau kupanggil _hyung_ pun sudah tidak mau."

Hoseok membuka mulutnya, namun tak satupun kata keluar. Tersendat di tenggorokan, tertahan diujung lidah. Dan ia tak mengerti kenapa bisa seperti ini? Kenapa tatapan dan nada bicara Jimin seolah menguncinya begini?

"...dan hari ini akhirnya aku **tahu**. Jawaban dari semua sikap dinginmu."

Kali ini Jimin melepaskan tatapannya dari Hoseok. Berpindah pada ponsel yang masih digenggamnya. Hal itu mengingatkannya kembali pada 'percakapan' dengan Jeonghan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"... **tunanganku**?" Bisiknya, namun masih mampu terdengar ketiga orang lainnya."...dia **kekasihmu**?"

Walau itu kalimat bernada pertanyaan, tapi tak ada seorangpun yang angkat bicara buat menjawab. Lambat laun isak tangis terdengar. Dari Kim Seokjin. Dibalik telapak tangannya dia bergumam sesuatu seperti _**"Berhenti...kalian berdua tolong hentikan..."**_

Jimin melirik hyung tertuanya itu sejenak sebelum tiba-tiba sebuah senyum tercipta dari bibirnya. Bukan senyum manis hingga menimbulkan garis cantik dimatanya seperti biasa. Itu sebuah senyum tanda... **terluka**.

"Aku mengerti," katanya, lalu menatap Hoseok kembali. Mengangguk setuju, entah apa maksudnya. Dia hanya kembali berkata "... _akan ku hentikan._ " membuat Hoseok mengernyitkan dahi dan Seokjin membuka telapak tangannya lagi.

"J-Jimin-ie?"

" **Akan ku hentikan.** " ulangnya, lalu membalikkan tubuh hendak pergi darisana sebelum Seokjin memekik menyuruhnya berhenti.

Jimin menurut. Dia urung melangkahkan kaki. Namun tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya lagi. Kini ia menghadap Ibu Heo yang masih berdiri diambang pintu. Menatapnya dengan cemas.

"A-pa maksudmu? K-kau mau kemana?" Dibelakangnya, Seokjin bertanya. sedangkan Hoseok sama sekali tak bersuara.

Jimin tak segera menjawab. Ia memejamkan mata, menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya sebelum mengeluarkan kata demi kata-

"Menghidupkan ayah dan ibu, maaf aku tidak mampu. Jadi jika ini satu-satunya cara agar kau tak lagi membenciku, _baik_. Aku pasti melakukannya. Aku akan menghentikannya. Tenang saja, kau akan mendapatkan kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikmu...Hoseok hyung.

Ah...satu lagi. Soal harta warisan, perusahaan, jabatan, atau apapun itu yang selama ini kau kendalikan, ambil saja. **Ambil semuanya**. Tak perlu khawatir kurebut, **karena aku bahkan tidak yakin umurku akan sampai pada besok pagi**..."

-yang berhasil membuat ketiga orang yang lebih tua darinya tertegun dan tak mampu mencegah kepergiannya.

* * *

Jungkook duduk sendiri dihalaman rumahnya. Hari sudah nyaris gelap, tapi Junghyun belum pulang bekerja. Jadi anak itu diam disana menunggu. Berkali-kali ia menoleh pada pagar rumah berwarna jingga itu, berharap hyungnya segera muncul. Namun nihil.

Jungkook tahu Junghyun bekerja sangat keras guna menutupi hutang pada perusahaan yang dipinjam untuk biaya operasi kemarin. Mengingat itu, membuat wajah Jungkook merengut sedih. Ia juga jadi teringat kembali dengan kata-kata Jimin saat dirumah sakit malam itu.

 _ **'Kelak, kau harus sembuh dan membanggakan hyungmu. Kau harus tahu betapa beruntungnya punya saudara kandung yang menyayangimu. Jangan mengecewakannya, mengerti?'**_

"Hm. Aku mengerti..." tanpa sadar Jungkook mengangguk dan bergumam sendiri.

Ah~ Ia jadi merindukan hyungnya yang satu itu.

Apa kabar dia? Dan...bagaimana kelanjutan skandal tunangannya yang _bodoh_ itu?

Oh maaf. Jungkook sudah terlanjur men-cap Suga sebagai sosok yang bodoh sejak pertama kali mendengar tentangnya dari Sandara Noona. Ya, sebab Sandara lah yang menceritakan segala sesuatu perihal Jimin padanya. Saat itu, beberapa jam sebelum kedatangan Jimin ke Rumah Sakit di hari kepulangannya.

 **. . .**

 _"Kau menyukai adik sepupuku ya?" Tanya Dara pagi itu._

 _Jungkook hampir saja tersedak air putih yang tengah diminumnya lewat sedotan._

 _"Huh? A-apa nuna bilang?"_

 _Ah...reaksinya membuat dugaan Dara makin kuat._

 _"Kau menyukai Jimin. Aku bisa melihat itu."_

 _"Dara nuna sok tahu! Mana mungkin aku menyukai-"_

 _"Aku pernah membaca dari salah satu novel. Katanya, 'satu penyangkalan kuat, adalah sebuah pembenaran yang nyata.' Dan gelagatmu itu sudah sangat terbaca, Jeon Jungkook !" Dara menekankan nama Jungkook hingga anak itu gelagapan sendiri. Dara pun tertawa pelan dan menyimpulkan "...kau menyukainya. Akui saja."_

 _Dan akhirnya Jungkook tak mampu mengelak lagi._

 _"Baiklah, baiklah, aku mengaku! Aku menyukai sepupumu,_ _ **aku menyukai Jimin hyung**_ _! Nuna puas?! Akh- sial!" dia berseru keras -berlebihan- membuat luka bekas operasinya terasa sakit kembali "Ish! Nuna menyebalkan~" anak itu merengut entah karena sakit atau justru malu sebab ketahuan._

 _Namun Dara tak bereaksi apa-apa. Wanita yang duduk disisi tempat tidur itu hanya menatap pasiennya dengan lekat, seolah memikirkan sesuatu. Jungkook pun menangkap gelagat aneh sang dokter._

 _"Kenapa? Aku kan sudah mengaku, Nuna jangan menatapku begitu!"_

 _Barulah Dara mengedipkan matanya secara normal._

 _"Kau...serius dengan ucapanmu?" Tanya nya kemudian._

 _"Ha?"_

 _"Jungkook-a , kau serius menyukai Jimin?"_

 _Jungkook mengangguk tanpa ragu._

 _"Apa yang kau sukai darinya?"_

 _Anak itu berkedip beberapa kali "...apakah suka harus memiliki alasan? Tidak tahu, terjadi begitu saja. memang dasarnya saja Jimin hyung adorable~"_

 _Dara mengangguk, setuju._

 _"Kau suka sebagai apa? Hanya sebatas kakak, atau-"_

 _"..."_

 _"-ingin memilikinya?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Opsi kedua?"_

 _Jungkook lagi-lagi hanya berkedip dengan bingung, dan Dara sudah mampu menyimpulkan jawabannya. Dia menghela nafas panjang, kemudian dengan hati-hati berkata ;_

 _"Tapi Jimin sudah bertunangan, Jungkook-a..."_

 _"...apa?"_

 **. . .**

Jungkook meringis. Ia masih ingat betul rasa sesaknya saat Dara menuturkan dengan gamblang perihal pertunangan Jimin. Kapan dan kenapa itu dilaksanakan, serta siapa sosok yang beruntung mendapatkan orang seperti Jimin.

Semua.

Sandara menceritakan semuanya hingga tuntas meski tanpa Jungkook minta, dan juga tanpa sekalipun disela. Anak itu benar-benar membisu dan hanya patuh mendengarkan. Entah terlalu shock, atau justru miris mengetahui kehidupan percintaan hyung yang ia sukai itu.

Sejak saat itulah, Jungkook menganggap tunangan Jimin adalah sosok paling bodoh yang pernah ada. Dan perasaan ingin melindungi hyungnya lantas muncul begitu saja. Tekadnya itu diperkuat pula oleh Dara yang ternyata mendukungnya.

 **. . .**

 _"Kalau kau serius dengan sepupuku, maka nuna mendukungmu. Lindungi dia, jangan menyakitinya. Jangan dulu berharap memilikinya, tapi tunjukkan dulu kalau kau layak berada disisinya. Pertunangan itu bukan final. Jimin...berhak mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik. Dan kau bisa jadi orang itu, Jungkook-a."_

 **. . .**

Jungkook tersenyum miris. Benarkah dia bisa jadi _orang itu_? Jika berkaca dari sikap Jimin yang kekeh mempertahankan hubungannya walau berulang kali disakiti, itu artinya Jimin benar-benar mencintai tunangannya. Dan Jungkook ragu bisa merebut posisi itu. Belum lagi...derajat keluarga yang-

 _Astaga sudahlah._

Dari awal dia yang salah karena lancang menyimpan rasa seperti ini. Dan lebih lancang lagi karena mengungkapkannya secepat itu kemarin. Jungkook hanya tidak bisa menahannya terlalu lama. Seperti katanya kemarin, dia takkan marah merengek walau perasaanya tak terbalas. Dia akan lebih marah kalau _si bodoh_ itu terus menyakiti hyung yang ia sukai.

"Ah! omong-omong, bagaimana kelanjutan skandal si bodoh itu?"

Gumamnya sambil meraih ponsel yang ia letakkan disampingnya. lalu segera mencari berita di internet. Ia harap skandal itu sudah _clear_ atau minimal tak sepanas kemarin. Namun harapannya pupus seketika manakala melihat top search di berbagai situs yang masih didominasi nama Min Suga, Kwon Mina dan juga ROCKMANTIC.

Jungkook berdecak,

"Astaga, kalau bukan karena Jimin hyung, aku tak sudi menelusuri berita tentang idol begi-"

Seketika matanya melebar begitu melihat deretan judul artikel yang menjadi popular post disana.

 **[ CONFIRMED ! Min Suga dan Kwon Mina sudah Berpacaran dalam Hitungan Minggu! ]**

 **[ HOT NEWS! Suga mengkonfirmasi langsung tentang hubungannya dengan Mina dan membenarkan foto 'hot' mereka berdua! ]**

" _WHAT THE F_ \- ASTAGA APA INI?!"

Jungkook spontan memekik bahkan bangkit dari duduknya. Jarinya masih sibuk dengan layar ponsel dan terus menelusuri semua artikel yang ada. Namun semakin Jungkook mencari, semakin parah pula ia merasa emosi. Satu yang ia khawatirkan kini...

"Jimin hyung..."

Dia pun mencoba menghubungi hyungnya itu. Saat tersambung dan diangkat, anak itu hampir saja berteriak. Namun suara diseberang sana berbeda. Bukan Jimin.

"Siapa ini? Mana Jimin hyung?" Tanyanya setenang mungkin. Akan tetapi jawaban yang ia dapat malah membuatnya semakin panik.

"Aku Choi Seungcheol, teman Park Jimin. Ponsel kami tertukar. Aku sudah mencoba menghubunginya namun tak diangkat sama sekali. Sepertinya dia sudah tahu berita tentang Min Su-"

" _Shit_!" Jungkook memutuskan hubungan itu secara sepihak tanpa mau menunggu Seungcheol menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Mendengar nama si bodoh itu hanya akan membuatnya tambah naik darah.

Opsi terakhir adalah menghubungi Dara sambil sibuk memakai sepatunya.

"Ah! NUNA! Kirimkan alamat Jimin hyung padaku! Cepat!"

"..."

"Iya, si bodoh itu berulah lagi! - Tugas nuna selesai berjam-jam lagi! Biar aku yang mengecek hyung duluan. - _Aish_ ~ Aku sudah sembuh! kirimkan saja alamatnya!"

Tanpa buang waktu, Jungkook berlari dan membuka pagar dengan terburu-buru. Saat itulah Junghyun datang dan nampak bingung dengan ekspresi cemas adiknya.

"J-Jungkook-a, ada apa? Kau sakit lagi?"

Jungkook menggelengkan kepala "Tidak. Bukan- _aish_! Aku harus pergi sekarang hyung! Kau masuk saja!" Dia hendak melanjutkan larinya jika saja Junghyun tak menjegal pergelangan tangannya.

"Pergi kemana? Kau belum sembuh betul!"

"Aku sudah sembuh! Sudahlah, aku buru-buru! Bye hyung!"

"H-hey hey! JEON JUNGKOOK HATI-HATI!" Seru Junghyun pada adiknya yang tengah menuruni anak tangga dengan begitu cepat.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

* * *

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

Itulah pertanyaan yang muncul dibenak Kang Ahjussi saat sebuah nomor asing menelponnya dan ternyata suara Jimin yang terdengar. Tuan mudanya itu hanya meminta dijemput di stasiun kereta tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dan disinilah Kang Ahjussi sekarang. Pria paruh baya yang sudah mengabdi untuk keluarga Park selama puluhan tahun itu tengah menunggu Jimin sejak beberapa menit lalu.

Tak lama kemudian, Jimin muncul dan segera menghampiri sang Ahjussi dengan tergesa- gesa. Dia terengah-engah, dan raut wajahnya pun tak seperti biasanya. Tentu membuat lelaki yang sudah menganggap Jimin seperti anak sendiri itu heran.

"Tuan muda Jim-"

"Berikan kuncinya."

"Ya?!"

"Berikan kunci mobilnya padaku." Jimin mengulang dengan nada amat datar, bahkan tanpa menatap orang yang lebih tua. Hanya mengadahkan telapak tangannya.

"Tapi tuan muda, kau baik-baik saja kan? Tak apa biar aku saja yang menyet-"

" **Kang Ahjussi**!" Jimin mendelik tajam bahkan sedikit membentak, membuat Kang Ahjussi terhenyak. "...aku buru-buru, cepat berikan kunci mobilnya padaku!"

Dengan ragu Kang Ahjussi menyerahkan kunci mobil dari saku seragamnya. Dan Jimin pun tanpa buang waktu segera menerimanya lalu masuk kedalam kursi kemudi setelah sebelumnya berkata,

"Ahjussi pulang dengan taxi saja. Aku ada urusan lain."

Kemudian melesat pergi, meninggalkan sang Ahjussi dalam kebingungan serta kekhawatiran.

Entah. Yang barusan itu seperti bukan Jimin. Bukan Tuan muda yang selama ini ia kenal.

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan yang sama terlontar,

"Apa yang terjadi?"

* * *

Mobil berwarna silver itu _membelah_ jalanan kota Seoul dengan kecepatan sedang. Sang pemilik tengah berusaha mengemudikannya setenang mungkin. Berusaha menepis suara-suara mengerikan yang terus berbisik di pendengarannya sedari tadi. Bisikkan yang menjadi buah dari betapa kacau perasaanya saat ini.

 _Belokkan saja mobilmu, lajukan diarah berlawanan. Tunggu mobil lain menabrakmu, membuatmu hancur berdarah-darah, dan akhirnya mati. Dengan begitu masalahmu akan selesai. Sakitmu akan terhenti, lelahmu akan menghilang, dan kau akan bertemu dengan ayah dan ibumu lagi. Jauh dari orang-orang yang membuatmu selalu tersakiti..._

 **Tidak**.

Jimin memegang stir mobilnya lebih erat hingga buku jarinya memutih. Menatap jalan di depannya sefokus yang ia bisa. Takkan ia biarkan bisikkan-bisikkan itu mengambil alih kendalinya. Tidak akan. Setidaknya, jika harus mati pun bukan saat ini. Bukan dalam perjalanannya menghampiri dan menyelesaikan masalah dengan-

...Min Yoongi.

Airmata meluncur dikedua pipinya tanpa ia sadari. Bahkan hanya memikirkan nama itu saja efeknya akan sesakit ini.

* * *

Suga menatap kosong danau didepannya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia menolehkan kepala, namun yang ditunggu belum muncul juga.

Ya. Park Jimin.

Setelah ' _konferensi pers dadakan_ ' tadi, ia dan grupnya segera berlari ke van yang akan membawa mereka ke gedung agensi. Selama perjalanan, tak ada seorang pun yang mengeluarkan suara. Membuat Suga mengira tiga anggota yang duduk dibelakangnya itu sudah mengerti apa yang baru saja mereka alami. Ia tak tahu jika Dowoon berulang kali membuka dan mengatupkan bibirnya, hendak bertanya. Namun melihat betapa dinginnya raut wajah sang leader, ia pun mengurungkan niatnya. Wheein hanya menggenggam tangan Mina yang nampak sangat shock dan diam-diam berbisik " _nanti kita minta penjelasan Suga oppa kalau sudah sampai_..." dan sang eonni hanya mengangguk saja.

Tak sesuai rencana, sebab begitu turun dihalaman gedung, Suga meminta kembali ponselnya pada Namjoon serta menolak masuk.

"Tapi Suga-"

"Aku sudah menuruti permintaan kalian, jadi sekarang berikan ponselku." Desis Suga sebisa mungkin tak meledakkan emosinya. Untunglah Namjoon menurut. Ia memang sudah berjanji, jadi mau tak mau ia harus menepati. Ia pun menyerahkan ponsel milik Suga serta tiga anggota lainnya walau mereka tak meminta.

Tanpa basa-basi, Suga segera menuju mobilnya yang sudah berhari-hari ini dibiarkan di area parkir agensi. Saat duduk di kursi kemudi, dia menyalakan ponselnya, dan hendak menghubungi Jimin. Namun saat itu juga sebuah panggilan masuk dari nomor yang tak dikenalnya. Suga menolak. Ia mengabaikan panggilan itu. Akan tetapi nomor itu terus menerus memanggilnya, membuat Suga mau tak mau mengangkatnya juga.

"Halo-"

 _"Ini aku."_

Saat itu juga dia terperanjat

"J-Jimin?"

Itu suara Jimin.

Benar, ia tak salah dengar. Tapi...nada bicaranya bukan seperti Jimin yang biasa. Apa...dia sudah melihat beritanya? Jimin sudah mendengar konfirmasi palsunya?

Belum sempat Suga melontarkan kata-kata, Jimin sudah lebih dulu menyela.

 _"Kita harus bertemu. Tunggu aku di Pemakaman keluarga Park."_

"Tapi-"

 _"Aku tidak menerima penolakan."_

 _._

 _._

Dan disinilah Suga sekarang.

Sudah hampir tiga jam menunggu tunangannya. Rasa bosan perlahan muncul.

Tapi sesaat kemudian ia meringis pelan.

 _Tiga jam._

Baru tiga jam dan ia sudah sebosan itu, lalu bagaimana dengan Jimin yang menunggunya selama ini? Menunggu dia datang, menunggu dia menerima pertunangan ini, itu semua tidaklah sebentar.

Kenapa baru sekarang terpikir olehnya?

Tanpa sadar ia menyentuh kalung berbandul **J** yang tersembunyi dibalik bajunya. Sementara hatinya bertanya-tanya;

 _ **Menunggu selama itu...apakah Jimin juga merasakan kebosanan? Apakah ada saat dimana ia ingin menyerah?**_

(Iya, Min Suga. Jawabannya **iya** kalau kau mau tahu.)

Mobil Jimin memasuki area pemakaman dan ia parkirkan secara sembarang. Tak butuh waktu lama buat pemiliknya segera keluar darisana. Menutup kembali pintu mobilnya dengan sedikit kasar. Nampak sekali kekacauan dalam semua gerak-geriknya.

 _ **BRUKKK**_!

Belum sampai tiga langkah, ia ambruk.

Ini sudah kedua kalinya dia begini sejak keluar dari panti asuhan tadi.

Entah, kakinya lemas. Seperti tak mampu lagi menopang diri. Dia bahkan terengah-engah seolah telah menempuh perjalanan dengan berlari. Ia remas kuat baju bagian dadanya, tak tahu dapat sugesti darimana.

Butuh beberapa menit buatnya menenangkan diri di posisi itu. Sebelum akhirnya kembali berdiri dan melanjutkan langkahnya lagi,

...menghampiri dimana _orang itu_ berada.

 **Sumber rasa sakitnya.**

.

.

.

Suga kembali menoleh ke belakang, dan kali ini cukup dibuat terlonjak saat melihat Jimin sudah berdiri tegak di puncak anak tangga sana. Antara senang karena akhirnya dia datang, atau justru sedih karena raut wajah Jimin tak seperti biasanya. Rasa was-was pun menghampiri seiring langkah Jimin yang semakin dekat dengannya.

"Kau datang..." Suga mencoba menyapa setenang mungkin, namun kemudian ia meringis pelan karena Jimin sama sekali tak membalasnya. Sekedar menatapnya pun tidak. Tunangannya itu lebih tertarik dengan danau didepan mereka. Dan itu membuat rasa was-was Suga semakin besar.

 _Skandal_.

Pasti skandal itu yang membuat Jimin begini. Yah, mestinya Suga sudah bisa menebak itu sejak tadi.

"Jimin-"

"Aku sudah tahu." Sela Jimin masih enggan menatap Suga "...apa yang mau kau ungkapkan tapi takut aku menangis karenanya, **aku akhirnya** **tahu**." Lanjutnya berbisik, namun masih bisa terdengar oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Jimin-ie, aku bisa menjelaskannya. Skandal itu-"

" **Persetan**. Aku tidak mau tahu tentang skandalmu. Ini soal hubunganmu dengan hyungku."

"A-apa?" Suga berharap ia salah mendengar "...apa maksudmu?" namun detik berikutnya, ia nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri manakala Jimin menatapnya dengan tajam seraya berkata ;

"Kau. Kau kekasih Hoseok hyung. Benar kan?"

"..." sepasang mata sipit Suga sontak melebar. Jantungnya berdentum keras dan cepat, hingga menyapa indra pendengarannya. Dan bisa ia lihat, Jimin tersenyum miris karena reaksinya ini.

" **Benar**. Ternyata benar." gumamnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Suga "...aku bertunangan dengan kekasih hyungku,"

"D-Darimana kau tahu? Sejak kapan?" Tanya Suga, gugup dan pelan.

"Apa itu penting? Kenapa? Kau berniat menyimpan ini selamanya?"

"Bukan begitu Jimin," yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya berupa bisikkan saja. Jimin juga sepertinya tak mendengar. Karena ia lantas mengatakan hal lain.

"Jadi...selain demi perusahaan ayahmu, aku juga hanya jadi alat untuk membuat Hoseok hyung cemburu. Benar begitu?"

"Tidak Jimin. itu-" - _dulu_.

"Jadi lamaran didepan pusara ayah dan ibu kemarin juga bagian dari rencanamu, iya?"

"TIDAK! Itu tidak benar!" Suga spontan memekik dan menggelengkan kepala "...aku tulus melakukannya. Sungguh!"

"Lebih tulus mana dibanding perasaanmu pada Hoseok hyung?"

"Please, Jim. kami sudah berakhir sekarang. Aku dan Hoseok sudah-"

"APA ITU MERUBAH SEGALANYA?!" Kali ini gantian Jimin yang memekik. Lebih tepatnya berteriak. Suaranya bahkan menggema ke seluruh penjuru area. Matanya menatap Suga dengan berkaca-kaca. Nafasnya kembali terengah-engah. **Lelah**. Dia lelah. "...aku tetap saja bertunangan dengan kekasih hyungku sendiri!"

"Park Jimin, sayang," Suga melangkah, hendak menenangkan Jimin. Namun tunangannya itu dengan cepat memundurkan diri. _Menghindar_. Dan Suga mendengar suara dalam dirinya berteriak sakit.

Sejenak ia pejamkan mata. Dia tahu ini akan terjadi. Tapi tak secepat ini. Tidak disaat ia bermasalah dengan agensi.

"Please. Kumohon mengertilah Jimin..."

"Apa lagi yang harus ku mengerti?!" Jimin dengan cepat membalas "...selama ini, sikapmu yang mana yang tidak ku pahami?" Kali ini airmatanya benar-benar jatuh. Bergerombol, tanpa bisa ia tahan lagi.

" **...Kau lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan bandmu, aku mengerti. Kau bersikap dingin padaku, aku mengerti. Saat kau tak mengakui keberadaanku didepan publik, aku juga mengerti. Sekarang kau terlibat skandal itu pun aku mengerti.** Semua yang kau lakukan atas nama Min Suga, sekalipun **menyakitkan** bagiku, pernahkah aku mengeluh padamu?" Tuturnya, sesekali terisak.

Sesuatu yang menohok hati Suga sedikit demi sedikit.

"... _Tidak_. Tidak, Min Suga. Aku tidak mengeluh. Sebab aku mengerti. Aku tahu sebesar apa mimpimu. Lakukan semaumu, _apapun_ , apapun demi menyelamatkan karirmu, silahkan. **Aku tidak akan mengganggu.** Tapi jika kau melakukan sesuatu dengan nama Min Yoongi, terlebih melibatkan hyungku sendiri, _maaf_. _Aku tidak bisa diam saja_."

Suga membisu. Semua kata-kata Jimin berhasil menusuknya di titik yang tepat. Membuatnya tak punya kalimat buat membela diri. Iya, dia salah. **Sepenuhnya salah.**

 _Dan untuk kesekian kali, bunyi sesuatu yang jatuh, terdengar._

"Jimin!" Suga terhenyak saat tunangannya itu tiba-tiba jatuh terduduk, masih dengan tangisannya. Dia pun mensejajarkan diri, ikut berlutut di dekatnya "Jimin," matanya kini bahkan ikut memerah.

"Bagaimana boleh aku tak tahu? Bagaimana bisa aku tak peka? Hoseok hyung melihat semua kemesraan kita, setiap hari dia merasa terluka, kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya? Adik macam apa aku..." lalu dia terisak lebih kencang meski terhalang oleh dua telapak tangan yang menutup wajahnya.

Suga berkedip tak percaya. Disaat seperti ini Jimin justru mengkhawatirkan _orang lain._ Orang lain yang jelas-jelas tak pernah sekalipun memikirkan perasaannya. Pelan-pelan ia bawa sosok yang tengah menangis itu kedalam pelukannya.

Kali ini tak ada penolakan.

Putra bungsu keluarga Park itu menumpahkan airmatanya didalam dekapan putra bungsu keluarga Min. Diam-diam putra keluarga Min pun meneteskan airmata, sambil terus menenangkan putra keluarga Park dengan mengusap punggungnya. Berulang kali menggumamkan kata **maaf** , _yang sepertinya tiada berguna._

Angin malam menerpa, namun sama sekali tak menyegarkan suasana. Tangisan kencang itu kini berubah menjadi rintihan yang luar biasa menyedihkan bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Kau harusnya- _hiks_ \- kau harusnya bilang padaku sejak awal, Yoongi hyung. Kenapa membuatku jadi orang jahat pada hyungku sendiri? Huh?"

Suga menggelengkan kepala, meski percuma karena Jimin tak melihatnya.

Tidak. Hanya dia yang jahat disini. Park Jimin tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Tidak. Hanya aku yang salah disini. Kau tidak jahat sama sekali. maafkan aku Jimin-ie."

Tiba-tiba Jimin melepaskan pelukannya. Dengan kasar menghapus airmatanya, walau gagal karena cairan itu terus saja mengalir membasahi pipinya.

" _Kalau begitu kita hentikan saja._ "

Min Yoongi membeku ditempatnya. Mencoba tak paham dengan apa yang Jimin maksudkan. Dia tidak meminta-

"Kita hentikan saja semuanya, Yoongi hyung."

-putus, kan?

"J-Jimin?" Suga menatap Jimin seakan memohon agar apa yang ia duga tidaklah benar. Tapi tunangannya itu menghindari tatapannya, bangkit dari posisinya. Suga pun dengan cepat mengikuti. "...apa maksudnya itu? H-hentikan apa?"

"..." Jimin nampak susah payah mengatur nafasnya agar tak ada isakkan lolos dari bibirnya ".. **.kau dan aku. Hubungan ini, pertunangan sialan ini...kita hentikan saja sampai disini.** "

"Tidak," Suga berbisik, menolak.

"Kembali saja pada Hoseok hyung. Dia masih mencintaimu. Dari awal aku hanya **alat** bagimu kan? Kurasa tugasku sudah selesai, Yoon-"

"Demi Tuhan, itu dulu! Sekarang aku benar-benar mencintaimu Jim-"

" **Itu hanya karena aku teman masa kecilmu saja, iya kan?!** Tujuan utamamu tetap saja menyiksa Hoseok hyung, meski aku tak tahu apa masalah kalian sebenarnya"

"Jimin, please. Ada banyak hal yang belum kau ketahui. Semua tentang aku dan Hoseok, aku punya penjelasannya. Kau salah paham. Tolong tarik kembali keputusanmu. Aku benar-benar tulus berada disampingmu!"

" **Pembohong. Kita berakhir**."

"Tidak, Tidak, Jimin! Tunggu! PARK JIMIN!"

Jimin meninggalkan Suga begitu saja dan secepat mungkin menaikki anak tangga. Namun sepertinya tenaga yang ia punya kian menipis, hingga akhirnya bisa tersusul tak perduli sekencang apa dia berlari. Semakin keras Suga menyerukan namanya, semakin deras air mata mengalir dipipinya. Semakin lemas juga tubuhnya hingga tak sanggup lagi berlari, dan akhirnya pergelangan tangannya digenggam Suga kembali.

"Lepaskan." Pinta Jimin setenang mungkin. Keduanya kini berada persis didepan gapura bertuliskan **PARK**. Tempat dimana Jimin memarkirkan mobilnya. "Kubilang lepaskan aku MIN YOONGI!" kali ini ia mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman erat Suga. Dan itu bukan main susahnya.

"Tidak." Suga terengah "...Sebelum kau menarik kembali ucapanmu. _Jangan mengakhirinya_. Aku tidak menerima keputusanmu."

Jimin tetap berusaha melepaskan genggaman itu, dan Suga pun tak kalah mengeratkannya "Tidak, Park Jimin."

Akhirnya Jimin menyerah. Ia diam sejenak. Menatap tautan tangan mereka.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Setelah sekian lama , baru ku menyadari...**_

 _ **mengapa ku selalu menahan rasa sakitku ?**_

 _ **Ku akui sekarang engkau mulai berubah.**_

 _ **Namun rasa sakitku terlalu dalam 'tuk terobati...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Aku menyesal, kau tahu?" Gumamnya kemudian "...kenapa aku selalu membelamu didepan keluargaku? Kenapa aku bersikeras mempertahankanmu menjadi tunanganku? Kenapa aku-" dia meloloskan satu isakkannya "...menerima semua kemesraan palsumu hingga membuat Hoseok hyung cemburu? Kenapa aku sebodoh itu? _Kenapa_? Kalau saja aku berterus terang tentang semua perlakuan burukmu, mungkin Hoseok hyung takkan sebenci ini padaku."

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri,"

"Makanya kita hentikan saja semua ini, Min Yoongi!"

"Setidaknya beri kesempatan buatku bicara dulu! kau tidak bisa memutuskannya begitu saja Park Jim-"

" _A-Akh_ !"

Suga terkesiap saat tiba-tiba Jimin merintih sakit. Membuatnya refleks mengendurkan genggaman itu.

Tapi sepertinya bukan itu penyebabnya, Sebab kini Jimin menyentuh pelipisnya sendiri dengan tangannya yang lain. Sorot matanya nampak tak fokus sebelum akhirnya ia memejamkannya dengan erat. Wajahnya kian memucat.

Oh _**Tidak.**_

"Jimin? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Bukan jawaban yang Suga dapatkan, melainkan lepasnya Jimin dari genggaman.

"Park Jimin,"

Dia bisa saja meraihnya lagi. Namun perkataan Jimin selanjutnya membuat si blonde itu tak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya.

"Cukup. Aku _**lelah**_ Yoongi hyung, biarkan aku _pergi_."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Biarkan ku pergi,**_

 _ **Karena aku tak sanggup lagi,**_

 _ **Mengingat semua kenangan dulu, disaat engkau menyakitiku.**_

 _ **Mengapa semua terjadi,**_

 _ **Disaat kau mulai menyadari semua kesalahanmu padaku?**_

 _ **Tapi ku tak sanggup lagi...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Menyetir dalam keadaan kalut dan sakit bukanlah ide bagus sama sekali. Karena itulah Suga terus membuntuti mobil Jimin.

Jimin tahu dia diikuti, tapi ia terlalu malas meladeni. Sungguh, denyut dalam kepalanya lebih menyita perhatian saat ini. Pandangannya mengabur sedikit demi sedikit, membuatnya tak fokus dan berulang kali menggelengkan kepalanya.

Satu tangannya ia tanggalkan dari stir, dan mencoba membuka tas yang terletak di jok sampingnya. Berdesis kesal saat yang ia cari tak kunjung ditemukan, sementara fokusnya jadi terbagi-bagi.

 _Serius_ , ia butuh pil sialan itu sekarang. _Kemana benda itu saat dibutuhk_ -

 _ **TIIIIINNNN-TIIINNNNNN**_!

Suara klakson yang nyaring membuat perhatiannya kembali kedepan, barulah ia sadari mobilnya sudah berada dijalur lawan, maka reflek ia membelokkan stirnya ke kanan hingga hampir menabrak trotoar.

 **Nyaris**.

 _ **Nyaris saja...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Suga terhenyak. Mobil Jimin didepannya nyaris saja tertabrak kendaraan lain. Untunglah dengan cepat ia menghindar dan akhirnya menabrak trotoar. Tidak. Suga tidak bisa hanya mengawasi begini. Demi Tuhan, Jimin tidak boleh melanjutkan perjalanan seorang diri atau jika tidak kejadian yang sama akan terulang lagi.

Lelaki bersurai blonde itu melepaskan seatbeltnya dan hendak menghampiri mobil Jimin yang masih bertahan ditempat semula. Namun seolah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Suga, Jimin segera menekan pedal gasnya kembali. Kali ini dengan kecepatan yang lebih tinggi. Masa bodoh dengan sakit di kepala yang terus menggerogoti.

"Sial! Park Jimin kau gila!" Suga mengumpat dan dengan terburu-buru mengaitkan seatbeltnya lagi lalu menyusul kemana Jimin pergi.

Akhirnya peristiwa yang sama harus Suga ulang kembali. Seperti tempo hari dimana ia berusaha mengejar mobil Hoseok yang melaju dengan kecepatan membabibuta. Dan Jimin...ternyata mampu lebih _**gila**_ dari itu. Sesuatu yang sulit Suga percaya, sebab setahu dia Jimin tidak biasa mengendalikan kendaraan dalam kesehariannya.

Satu yang membuat Suga dapat sedikit bernafas lega, yakni karena Jimin pergi menuju arah rumahnya. Dan kini sudah tak lagi banyak kendaraan lain yang berpotensi membuatnya celaka.

Hanya saja...

 _ **CKIIIIIITTTTT~**_

Lagi-lagi Suga dibuat terhenyak dan terpaksa mengerem mobilnya tepat disebuah tikungan terakhir tak jauh dari tempat Jimin kini menghentikan mobilnya.

 _Bukan_.

Bukan kecelakaan yang membuat Suga berhenti.

Akan tetapi...

* * *

Butuh beberapa lama untuk Jungkook menemukan alamat yang Sandara kirimkan padanya melalui pesan singkat. Ia memperhatikan satu demi satu nomor rumah yang berjejer di kawasan elit ini. Decak kekaguman tak henti-henti keluar dari mulutnya.

"Wah~ semua rumah disini megah sekali~ Ini sih istana namanya! Jimin hyung pasti bercanda saat bilang kawasan kumuh itu lebih menyenangkan- _oh_! Ini rumahnya!"

Ia menghentikan langkah didepan gerbang sebuah rumah yang tak kalah megah dari rumah-rumah sebelumnya. "...gerbangnya saja semegah ini bagaimana isinya?!" Lagi-lagi anak itu berdecak kagum. Tapi sesaat kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengusir pemikiran itu. Yang harus ia utamakan sekarang adalah keadaan hyungnya.

Jimin!

"...tapi bagaimana?" Jungkook bingung sendiri bagaimana harus mengecek apakah Jimin ada didalam atau tidak.

Serius, gerbang ini menjulang tinggi dan tertutup rapat!

Yang terlihat hanyalah balkon-balkon kamar tanpa penerangan. _Itu pasti salah satu kamar Jimin hyung_ , terkanya.

"...aku mana boleh diizinkan masuk? _Aish_ ~" ia mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Lalu mondar-mandir tak jelas disana. Bingung dan khawatir bercampur di mimik wajahnya.

 _Apa Jimin hyung belum pulang ya? Dia baik-baik saja atau tidak? Apa yang harus aku lakuk-_

Ponsel di saku jaketnya berdering. Nama Dara tertera, dan dengan segera ia mengangkatnya lalu tanpa sadar memekik,

"Nuna! Ah~ aku sudah menemukan rumah-istananya. Tapi...aku bingung bagaimana- Apa?! Jadi Jimin hyung tidak ada dirumah?! _Haissssh_ ~ ini semua gara-gara si bodoh itu! Kalau ketemu dia kupastikan akan menghajar- _uh?_ "

Sepasang mata Jungkook menyipit saat sebuah lampu mobil menyorotnya. Dan saat mobil itu berhenti didekatnya, ia spontan melebarkan pupil matanya

"Jimin hyung!" Sambungan telepon dengan Dara ia putuskan begitu saja dan segera mengembalikan benda pipih itu kedalam saku jaketnya.

Pintu mobil terbuka, dan Jimin keluar dari sana. Jungkook pun tak dapat menyembunyikan raut leganya. Setidaknya Jimin sudah sampai dirumahnya. Kini tinggal satu yang menjadi kekhawatirannya.

 _Apakah Jimin baik-baik saja?_

Apa dia sudah mendengar berita tentang - _si bodoh_ \- tunangannya?

"Jimin hyu-" baru saja ia hendak melangkah, Jimin sudah lebih dulu menerjangnya dengan sebuah...

... **pelukan**.

"J-Jimin hyung?" Tubuh hyungnya itu gemetar hebat, bahkan lambat laun mulai terdengar isak tangis lolos dari bibirnya. "...hyung tidak apa-apa? Jimin hyung baik-baik saja? Huh?"

Jimin tidak menjawab. Ia lingkarkan tangannya di leher Jungkook, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher laki-laki yang lebih muda itu. Kedua tangan Jungkook tersampir disamping tubuhnya.

 **Ragu** _, apakah harus membalas pelukan ini atau tidak?_

Ia hendak berkata sesuatu sebelum matanya menangkap keberadaan seseorang dalam mobil di tikungan tak jauh dari sana. Didetik yang sama, Jimin mengeluarkan suara lirihnya,

 **"Lindungi aku,"**

Jungkook tak melepaskan tatapannya dari mobil itu,

"... **aku memintamu melindungiku, Jeon Jungkook**..."

...Min Suga. Jungkook tahu itu Min Suga. _Si bodoh_ yang tengah menatap dia dan Jimin begitu lekatnya. _Si bodoh_ itu pasti yang membuat hyungnya begini, _terluka_.

Pelan-pelan Jungkook gerakkan kedua tangannya, masih sambil memandang Suga, lalu tanpa ragu membalas pelukan itu. Melingkarkannya dipinggang Jimin lebih erat, seraya berkata ;

" **Ya, berlindunglah padaku..**."

Dan Jungkook mendapati setetes airmata jatuh ke pipinya.

 _Tak apa. Datang padaku kala kau terluka. Peluk aku saat kau tak berdaya. Aku akan melindungimu semampu yang aku bisa. Kelak, begitu lukamu telah sirna, silahkan kembali padanya. Tinggalkan aku yang tak tahu harus menyembuhkan lukaku sendiri pada siapa..._

 **(-Lukailukai8)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tobecontinued**

* * *

 **special thx to : TobikkoARMY, soonhoonfans, ChimSza95, wijayanti628, Dessy574, yongchan, puterikimsh, ChiminChim, sugasugababy, magnae palsu, matchapeach, fishyhaerin, esazame, ash, jimine, yoongiena, anitacho, Jannes, Iybah558, dhani park, Hozi Kwon, glomii, YUIXIAN, hanaikosama, guest, meganehood, Echa577, ayp, bulatbulatmanis, Cherry, sersanjung.**


	18. Regrets

**Seperti inikah bentuk perpisahan itu?**

 **Mencekikku hingga tak mampu bernafas,**

 **menyakitkan seperti hendak mati.**

 **Obatilah hatiku agar aku bisa sedikit tersenyum,**

 **Sakit kepala ini tak kunjung mereda,**

 **Aku mendorong bantal di kedua lenganku.**

 **Tapi duri ini terus menusuk jantungku**

 **Aku berteriak dalam kamar yang gelap tanpa cahaya**

 **Airmata deras mengalir**

 **Aku menelan dua tiga pil tanpa air**

 **Demam yang buruk,**

 **Oh, mengapa aku terbatuk-batuk?**

 **Meskipun sakit seakan mau mati, aku hanya memikirkanmu.**

 **Sepertinya kaulah obatku yang sesungguhnya**

 **Sayang, cerita kita sudah berakhir**

 **Aku...aku menangis.**

 **Demamku tak membaik sepenuhnya**

 **Aku butuh obat penahan rasa sakit,**

 **Bantu aku menyingkirkan rasa sakitku!**

 **Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu,**

 **Aku juga tak bisa menjaga tubuhku,**

 **Apa yang harus kulakukan?**

 **Kapan semuanya baik-baik saja?**

[ Painkiller - 5Dolls,Speedy,T-Ara,The Seeya - failed trans by lukailukai8 ]

* * *

 **myfiancé**

* * *

Tengah malam di kediaman keluarga Park terasa ramai, tak seperti biasa. _Mungkin lebih tepatnya diliputi aura menegangkan_. Setidaknya itu yang Seokjin rasakan begitu mobilnya memasuki halaman utama.

Disampingnya, ada Hoseok yang selama kurang lebih lima jam perjalanan hanya diam membisu. Rona merah di sebelah pipinya masih tersisa, tanda begitu keras Seokjin memukul dan menamparnya.

"Turunlah. Jangan sampai aku menyeretmu lagi..." ujar Seokjin dengan nada yang lebih tenang dari terakhir kali bersuara tadi.

Hoseok menurut.

Sungguh, selama dua puluh tahun lebih mengenal Seokjin, baru kali ini ia melihat lelaki bermarga Kim itu semurka tadi. Ia bahkan hampir saja mendapat lebih banyak pukulan dan tamparan jika saja ibu Heo tak menghentikannya. Lalu setelah itu, Seokjin menyeretnya ke mobil tanpa banyak berkata lagi.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang.

Keduanya berjalan menuju pintu utama dengan Hoseok mengekor dibelakang yang lebih tua.

Begitu sampai di dalam, mereka lantas dikejutkan dengan kehadiran bibi Lee yang sedang menuruni anak tangga. Dari sorot matanya. sudah bisa ditebak apa yang wanita itu rasakan. Kesal dan marah. Apalagi begitu melihat Hoseok yang berdiri dibelakang Seokjin

"Oh...ingat pulang rupanya?" _Sambutnya_ sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada. "...darimana saja kau? Sudah lupa tugasmu disini sebagai apa? Ha?"

"..."

"Jawab Jung Hoseok! Darimana kau selama ini?! Berani-beraninya meninggalkan tanggung jawab dan membuat orang lain kelimpungan!"

"Bibi," Seokjin menyela "...sudahlah. yang penting Hoseok sudah kembali-"

"Diam Kim Seokjin. Aku bertanya pada anak itu. Kemari kau Hoseok! Kemari dan tunjukkan wajahmu didepanku!" Shin Ae mendesis geram.

Jung Hoseok, dengan ekspresi datarnya melangkah maju. Tak ada raut ketakutan sama sekali. Bahkan ketika Shin Ae melayangkan telapak tangan hendak menamparnya pun ia tak menghindar.

Hoseok sudah siap jika memang pipinya akan menerima tamparan lagi. Tapi ternyata dugaannya salah.

Seokjin dengan cepat mendorongnya dan membuat pipinya sendiri menjadi korban.

 _ **Itu keras.**_

Amat keras hingga suaranya menggema di seluruh ruangan ini.

Shin Ae dan Hoseok sama-sama membelalakkan mata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Itu juga pertanyaan yang hendak Hoseok layangkan.

Seokjin, menegakkan kembali wajahnya. Tak tampak sedikitpun kesakitan disana walau merah mewarnai pipinya.

"Hoseok sudah kutampar tadi. Lebih keras dari ini. Biar aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tolong, maafkan kami."

Bibi Lee menatap keduanya dengan tak habis pikir. Ingin ia kembali memaki, namun,

" _ **PARK JIMIN**_!"

...jeritan Sandara dari lantai atas menghentikan segalanya.

Ketiganya serempak menoleh ke lantai atas, lalu Lee Shin Ae dengan panik segera bergegas menaikki anak tangga, diikuti Seokjin dan Hoseok dibelakangnya.

 _Terjawab sudah apa penyebab aura menengangkan yang sejak tadi terasa di rumah ini._

.

.

.

Park Jimin mengunci diri di dalam kamar selama berjam-jam. Sandara datang satu jam lalu dengan sang bibi tentu dibuat cemas. Apalagi menurut keterangan Jung Ahjumma, ia sempat mendengar Jimin berteriak beberapa kali didalam sana. Lengkap dengan bunyi barang-barang pecah berjatuhan.

Diketuk dan dipanggil berkali-kali pun tetap tak ada sahutan.

Kecemasan kian bertambah tatkala hening benar-benar menguasai. Tak ada lagi teriakkan, tak ada lagi bunyi barang berjatuhan. Disitulah Dara memerintahkan salah satu pelayan untuk mengambil kunci cadangan.

 _Jeritan itu pun terdengar._

.

.

.

Para pelayan yang berkumpul didepan kamar Jimin segera memberi jalan untuk Bibi Lee, Seokjin, serta Hoseok agar bisa masuk kesana.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka bertiga melihat kekacauan yang terjadi di dalam. Barang-barang mahal pecah berserakan, butir-butir pil dan kapsul juga tumpah dari tabungnya. Menyebar kemana-mana.

"Tidak, Tidak! Jimin-ie, bangun! Buka matamu! Park Jimin!"

Perhatian mereka teralihkan pada Kang Ahjussi yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sang tuan muda dalam gendongannya.

Basah kuyup,

Menggigil,

Pucat pasi.

Dara menyusul dibelakangnya dengan kepanikan yang tak bisa disembunyikan.

"P-perlu saya siapkan mobil? Tuan muda Jimin harus ke rumah sakit sekarang jug-"

"Tidak. Tak perlu. Tak ada waktu Ahjussi. Baringkan saja ditempat tidur. Si-siapa saja, tolong ambilkan alat-alatku di mobil. Cepat!"

"A-aku, biar aku saja nuna." Seokjin pun dengan cepat berlari dan melaksanakan instruksi Dara.

Jimin sudah terbaring di tempat tidur dengan selimut tebal membalut seluruh tubuhnya yang menggigil hebat, dan itu membuat Dara mendesah kesal.

" _Anak nakal_. Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?!" Meski begitu ia tetap berusaha menyadarkan Jimin dengan menepuk pelan pipinya "...Jimin, Jimin? Kau mendengar nuna? Huh? Buka matamu! Park Jimin, sadarlah!"

Namun yang terdengar dari bibir pucat itu hanyalah rintihan-rintihan samar saja. membuat Dara begitu **ngilu** mendengarnya. Tak terkecuali Bibi Lee yang menyaksikan itu disamping tempat tidur dengan kecemasan yang tak luput dari wajahnya.

"Dara-ya, kita bawa Jimin-ie ke Rumah Sakit saja, aku khawatir..."

Dara menggelengkan kepala, masih sambil mencoba menyadarkan sepupunya "Tidak, bibi. Waktu kita akan habis dijalan. Biar aku coba semampuku dulu."

Seokjin kembali dengan nafas terengah-engah, dan saat itulah Jimin terbatuk hingga memuntahkan sedikit darah dari mulutnya.

Tentu membuat semua orang tercekat dan membelalakkan mata. Terlebih setelah itu Jimin benar-benar diam. Tanpa ada pergerakan, tak terdengar lagi sedikitpun rintihan.

Dara yang sudah biasa menghadapi pasien pun kali ini tak dapat menahan kegugupannya. Ia terdiam sejenak. Lebih tepatnya terperangah.

" _A-andwae, andwae._.." bisiknya pelan, pelan sekali.

Wanita itu tahu sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Namun saat bibi Lee dengan panik bertanya _kenapa Jimin memuntahkan darah begitu?_ Dara tidak berani menjawab.

Ia hanya menerima tas yang berisi alat-alatnya dari tangan Seokjin dengan tangan gemetar. Lantas meminta Jung Ahjumma untuk membersihkan wajah Jimin yang berpeluh keringat serta darah dengan tissue, sementara dirinya mulai sibuk memeriksa sepupunya itu.

Bibi Lee tak lagi bertanya. Kepanikan Sandara Park sudah menjawab segalanya.

"Aku akan menghubungi _Aboji_. Dia harus tahu keadaan Jimin." Putusnya, lalu meninggalkan kamar.

Dara tak punya waktu untuk sekedar mencegah tindakkan bibinya itu. Ia tahu Jimin tak akan suka, tapi kondisinya sudah seperti ini. Menghubungi Kakek di Amerika tak ada salahnya. _Kita tidak ada yang tahu kan usia seseorang-_

Sandara menggelengkan kepala atas pemikirannya sendiri.

" _Jebal, jebal Jimin-a..._ " bibirnya terus melantunkan bisikkan-bisikkan bernada permohonan sepanjang pemeriksaan yang ia lakukan.

Jung Ahjumma juga diam-diam menitikkan airmata. Tuan mudanya benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan. Wanita paruh baya itu pun segera menuntaskan tugasnya, lantas menyiapkan baju hangat pengganti untuk Jimin nanti. Tak lupa memerintahkan pelayan lain untuk membereskan kekacauan dikamar ini.

Kang Ahjussi yang berdiri di sisi tempat tidur mencoba memberi usul (lagi) agar sang tuan muda dibawa ke Rumah Sakit. Namun Dara tak langsung menjawab dan memilih menyelesaikan pemeriksaannya.

"Tidak perlu." Jawabnya kemudian sambil melepaskan stetoskopnya "...Kita tunggu saja sampai besok pagi. Kalau kondisinya memburuk, baru ambil tindakan. Untuk sekarang, pasang saja infus disini. Lagipula..." wanita itu berhenti. Tampak ragu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dia bahkan diam-diam menyeka airmatanya yang sudah menyatu dengan keringat.

Sudah tentu hal itu membuat Kang Ahjussi dan Seokjin yang berada disampingnya bertambah cemas "...nona Dara? Ada apa? Terjadi sesuatu dengan tuan mu-"

"... _sudah tidak berfungsi._ "

"Ya?!"

"A-apa maksud nuna?" Kali ini Seokjin ikut bicara "...apa yang sudah tidak berfungsi?" Meminta kejelasan atas kalimat Dara yang terdengar mengambang. Namun tak urung rasa was was malah makin terasa tatkala Dara mulai membuka mulut untuk memperjelasnya.

.

.

" _ **Obatnya**_. Tubuh Jimin sudah tidak menerima asupan obat lagi..."

.

.

Semua yang ada disana kembali dibuat tercekat. Jawaban Dara mungkin pelan, tapi cukup terdengar oleh semuanya. Bahkan terasa berdengung di telinga.

 _Tubuh Jimin sudah tidak menerima asupan obat...?_

Berita buruk macam apa?! _Itu_ satu-satunya yang anak itu andalkan buat bertahan hidup sejauh ini!

Seokjin menatap horror pada pil dan kapsul berserakan yang kini tengah dibereskan para pelayan. Lalu kembali menatap sang Noona.

"J-jadi...itukah sebabnya, J-Jimin memuntahkan da-" terkaan yang hendak ia utarakan pun tak usai karena Dara terlihat begitu frustasi hingga mengusap wajah dengan telapak tangannya sendiri. Dan itu sudah bisa dijadikan kesimpulan.

Tak ayal membuat keheningan yang cukup panjang terjadi. Bahkan para pelayan yang tengah membersihkan kamar ini pun tak luput dari perasaan tegang yang mendominasi. Semua membisu, tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

Tak terkecuali satu orang yang terdiam di sudut ruangan sana, sedari tadi.

 **Jung Hoseok.**

Terlalu larut dengan keadaan adiknya yang tak sadarkan diri, membuat Seokjin lupa keberadaan adiknya yang lain. Ia menoleh pada Hoseok yang mematung disudut kamar, menyaksikan ini semua dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Antara bingung, ikut panik, ikut cemas, namun _tak tahu apa-apa_.

Seokjin menghembuskan nafas berat seraya memijit kerutan di dahinya. Ia lalu berbisik sesuatu pada Kang Ahjussi, kemudian menghampiri Hoseok. Adiknya itu menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Seokjin tahu banyak pertanyaan yang tertahan diujung bibirnya, jadi ia mengangguk paham lantas menggapai lembut tangan Hoseok.

"Ikut aku," ajaknya berbisik.

Yang lebih muda, antara sadar dan tidak menurut saja saat sang _hyung_ menariknya keluar dari sana.

* * *

" _Apa itu_...?"

Hoseok bergumam tanpa sadar, "...apa yang baru saja kulihat tadi?"

Ia menatap kosong tempat tidur yang beberapa hari ini ia tinggalkan. Lalu sedetik kemudian ia membalikkan badan, dengan gusar menunggu Seokjin yang tengah mengunci pintu kamar.

"S-Seokjin, apa yang terjadi?" Dia kembali bertanya dengan tak sabar. Sementara yang lebih tua masih tak bersuara juga. Saat usai mengunci pintu, dia pun menyandarkan punggungnya pada benda kayu itu. Dilihatnya Hoseok yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan menuntut. Meminta penjelasan.

Namun yang Seokjin lakukan hanyalah diam. Dalam hati ia bergumam, _mungkin sudah waktunya Hoseok tahu keadaan Jimin_. Barangkali anak itu akan berubah. Siapa tahu sikap keras kepalanya akan hilang?

Dulu Jimin selalu melarangnya mengatakan ini, tapi melihat bagaimana parahnya kondisi si bungsu itu tadi...sepertinya Seokjin tak mampu menahannya lagi. Hoseok harus segera diberitahu sebelum dia menyesal terlalu dalam. Ya. Tepat saat keputusan itu Seokjin ambil, Jung Hoseok menjerit padanya.

"Kim Seokjin!"

"Jika kukatakan dia sekarat, apa yang bisa kau lakukan?"

Hoseok mengerjap, "... _apa_?"

"...kau bisa menyembuhkannya?"

"..."

Kali ini gantian Hoseok yang tak menjawab.

Tunggu,

 _Tunggu_.

Rasa-rasanya dia pernah mengatakan kalimat serupa,

 _ **'Jika kukatakan aku sekarat, apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Kau bisa menyembuhkanku?'**_

...pada Jimin.

Oh, benar.

Saat itu Hoseok mengatakannya karena sudah terlalu putus asa akan kemelut hubungannya dengan Min Yoongi. Kata ' _ **sekarat'**_ meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya, sebagai ungkapan singkat dari betapa tersiksa perasaanya.

Lalu sekarang saat Seokjin mengatakan hal serupa, mau tak mau Hoseok langsung menyimpulkan hal yang sama juga. Dia lantas tertawa pelan, membuat lawan bicaranya itu mengeryitkan dahi tak mengerti.

 _Mengapa tertawa di situasi tak lucu seperti ini?_

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

Tawa itu pun berhenti. Terganti dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Jangan bercanda. Sekarat apa? Anak itu pasti hanya shock mengetahui hubunganku dengan Min Yoongi. Kenapa berlebihan sekali menggunakan kata _sekarat_ , huh?"

"..." Seokjin diam. Tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja dituduhkan adiknya. Bercanda? Hell, apa raut wajahnya kini kurang meyakinkan? Nada bicara mana yang membuat Hoseok berpikir kata-katanya adalah candaan?

"...asal kau tahu, Seokjin-a. Dulu, aku mengalami hal yang sama saat Yoongi bertunangan dengannya. _Sakit_ yang kurasakan lebih parah! Kenapa si manja itu bersikap seolah olah hanya dia korban disini? Anak pembawa sial itu-"

" **Kau yakin sakitmu lebih parah**?" Seokjin buru-buru memotong sebelum perkataan Hoseok semakin menjadi-jadi "...kutanya padamu Jung Hoseok, APA KAU YAKIN SAKITMU LEBIH PARAH DIBANDING PARK JIMIN?!"

"Oh, tentu. Tentu saja. Kau tidak akan tahu karena kau tak pernah memperhatikan ak-"

"Dan kau juga tidak akan tahu karena kau tak pernah memperhatikan Jimin."

"..."

"Bagaimana dia menjalani hari-harinya selepas kepergian ayah, seperti apa perasaannya saat dirimu tiba-tiba menghindarinya? Bagaimana sesungguhnya hubungan Jimin dengan Min Yoongi berjalan? Hoseok, apa kau bahkan tahu adik kita- tidak, dia **adikku**. Apa kau tahu Jimin mengkonsumsi obat penahan rasa sakit setiap hari? Huh? Apa kau tahu tentang semua itu?!"

"..."

"Tidak, Hoseok. Kau tidak tahu. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan lukamu sendiri, sampai tak menyadari ada yang jauh lebih terluka darimu. _Dia Jimin_ , adik yang dulu tak pernah lepas dari penjagaanmu. Adik yang selalu menceritakan segala keluh kesahnya padamu. Tapi kenapa disaat dia sulit begini kau justru menyakitinya?!"

"..."

Hoseok tanpa sadar memundurkan langkahnya sedikit demi sedikit setiap perkataan dari Seokjin ( _yang sial, dia merasa semua itu benar_ ) terlontar. Namun ada satu yang membuatnya tiba-tiba merasa gemetar dan gusar kembali. Yakni saat Seokjin menyebut soal-

"O-obat penahan rasa sakit?" Bisiknya kemudian, namun masih terdengar jelas oleh Seokjin yang tengah berusaha menahan emosinya agar tak meledak hingga berakhir menghujani Hoseok dengan pukulan layaknya yang terjadi di panti asuhan tadi.

"K-kenapa? Kenapa dia mesti mengkonsumsi obat- memangnya dia sakit apa? Huh?"

"..." Seokjin menghembuskan nafas berat untuk kesekian kali.

Mood Hoseok berubah-ubah tanpa bisa diprediksi. Beberapa menit lalu dia nampak ikut cemas dan dengan gusar bertanya apa yang terjadi pada Jimin, namun di menit selanjutnya anak itu malah meledak-ledak dan melontarkan kata-kata yang membuat Seokjin emosi, dan di menit ini dia kembali ke ekspresi semula. Cemas. Bahkan suaranya kini terdengar bergetar.

"S-Seokjin,"

"Dia sakit parah."

"...huh?"

"Tak perlu terkejut. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kondisi kesehatan dia sejak kecil,"

"Tapi dia sudah sembuh saat kutinggalkan menjalani trainee!"

"Itu artinya kau tertipu."

"...apa?"

"Park Jimin tidak pernah benar-benar sembuh, Hoseok. Kecelakaan itu- kecelakaan yang merenggut ayah, malah membuat kondisi Jimin semakin parah. Lebih parah dari yang kau tahu. Itulah sebabnya dengan berat hati aku mengatakan dia sekar-"

"K-kau bercanda, kau pasti bercanda!"

"Demi Tuhan, apa nada bicaraku terdengar main-main?! Mana mungkin aku membuat lelucon dengan kata sekarat terlebih tentang adikku sendiri?!"

Hoseok memundurkan langkah lebih banyak hingga nyaris membentur sisi tempat tidur. Kepalanya berulang kali ia gelengkan secara pelan.

"Park Jimin sakit. Sekarat yang kumaksud bukan semata-mata karena Min Yoongi. Walau iya, itu memang salah satunya. Tapi adik kita benar-benar sekarat dalam artian sebenarnya, Hoseok aku tidak berbohong."

 _Tidak, tidak..._

Hoseok tidak mau percaya.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan keadaannya tadi? Kau menyaksikan dengan matamu kan betapa kalutnya semua orang? Bahkan Dara nuna pun nyaris menyerah. Atau jika kau ingat ucapan Jimin di panti asuhan tadi, anak itu pun bahkan sudah putus asa. Hoseok, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya ?!"

"..."

Sekilas, ucapan terakhir Jimin sore tadi terngiang kembali.

 _ **'karena aku bahkan tak yakin, umurku akan sampai pada besok pagi...**_ '

Oh inikah maksudnya...?

Kalimat yang secara ajaib menyihir Hoseok hingga tak mampu bergerak bahkan untuk melawan Seokjin yang menghujaninya dengan pukulan dan tamparan bertubi-tubi, _Inikah_ maksudnya?

 _ **Tidak...Tidak!**_

Astaga _perasaan ini_ muncul lagi. Perasaan yang sudah lama Hoseok biarkan pergi. Perasaan yang datang tiap kali melihat Jimin jatuh sakit, setiap Jimin terbaring tak berdaya dengan jarum infus menusuk tangannya, perasaan yang amat Hoseok benci seumur hidupnya.

Panik.

Khawatir.

Takut.

Ya, perasaan itu sudah hilang beberapa tahun belakangan, dan malam ini.. **.perasaan itu hadir kembali.**

Melihat bagaimana seriusnya raut wajah Seokjin pun mau tak mau membuat dia harus mempercayai.

Ini benar. Nyata. Bukan candaan.

 _Park Jimin, anak itu-_

Hoseok menelan air liurnya dengan sukar. Ia lantas menatap Seokjin ragu-ragu, kemudian bertanya masih dengan suara bergetar,

"S-sejak kapan?" Namun yang mampu ia keluarkan tak lebih dari sebuah bisikkan, "...sejak kapan d-dia begitu? Huh? Ke-kenapa aku tak tahu? Dia sakit apa sebenarnya?!"

"..." Seokjin diam memperhatikan bagaimana Hoseok berusaha mengendalikan seluruh tubuhnya yang tampak gemetar. Bulir-bulir keringat dingin pun tak luput menetes di pelipisnya.

Airmata? Tidak. _Belum._

Tapi Seokjin yakin cairan itu akan tumpah jika nanti ia mengungkapkan perihal sakit yang Jimin derita. Setidaknya, itu yang Seokjin rasakan dulu saat Sandara pertama kali memvonis keadaan adiknya.

Jeritan Hoseok lagi-lagi menyadarkan lamunannya.

"Kim Seokjin bicaralah! Beritahu aku dia kenapa?!"

Tanpa menunda dan ragu lagi, akhirnya Seokjin mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini disembunyikan. Dan sesuai dugaannya, Hoseok kontan menjatuhkan airmata bahkan menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri, ambruk ke lantai.

* * *

Jeon Jungkook mengadahkan kepala. Memandang deretan jendela kamar yang kini telah menyala. Entah, sudah berapa lama ia berdiri disini. Tak jauh dari rumah Jimin.

Ia ingin pergi. Tapi sepasang kakinya seolah tak mau beranjak darisana. Sepasang matanya kini beralih memandang gerbang rumah megah itu. Masih terbayang dibenaknya kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Berputar ulang layaknya film.

Saat Jimin tiba-tiba datang memeluknya, merintih meminta perlindungan, tak ada yang bisa Jungkook lakukan selain membalasnya serta membisikkan ucapan-ucapan menenangkan. Sebagai pertanda, _Ya, Jeon Jungkook bersedia melindungi Jimin hyung._

Tanpa perlu Jungkook bertanya, tanpa harus sulit ia menerka, jawabannya sudah ada didepan mata. Penyebab Jimin nampak kacau seperti ini, dengan mudahnya Jungkook ketahui begitu melihat seseorang didalam mobil itu.

Dia, tunangan hyungnya.

Min Yoongi

Si bodoh itu- dia bahkan tak berusaha membujuk atau menenangkan Jimin. Yang dilakukannya malah diam untuk kemudian pergi. Membelokkan mobilnya dan melaju sekencang mungkin.

Jungkook marah? Mengejutkan, tidak. Serius. Seluruh emosinya meluap entah kemana. Tak tersisa secuil pun keinginan untuk menghajar si bodoh itu dalam dirinya. Karena apa?

Tatapan itu.

Tatapan dari mata tajam itu, hanya dengan melihatnya sekilas dan dari jarak yang tak terlalu dekat bahkan terhalang kaca mobil sekalipun, Jungkook tahu artinya.

Ajaib.

Jungkook mampu membacanya.

Itu...sorot mata penuh penyesalan, rasa bersalah, dan...cinta? Benar. Itu cinta untuk Park Jimin dari seorang Min Yoongi.

Tidak. Tidak Jungkook temukan sedikitpun kilatan cemburu disana. Yang ada, Min Suga menatapnya seolah berkata _"Ya, tolong tenangkan dia kalau kau mampu..."_

Dan seketika Jungkook merasa tertohok. Tepat di titik terdalam. Ia merasa...bersalah? Menyukai seseorang yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Membalas pelukan seseorang itu didepan pemiliknya, salahkah ini?

Min Suga nampak berbeda. Tidak se-kurang ajar yang ia kira. Lelaki itu ingin mengejar Jimin, memeluknya seperti yang Jungkook lakukan. Tapi dia tidak mampu. Posisinya juga sama sulit. Ya, Tentu. Semua pihak pasti menaruh kemarahan padanya. Apapun yang Suga lakukan akan serba salah. Jadi tak ada pilihan selain pergi, menyerahkan Jimin pada orang yang lebih diinginkan tunangannya itu saat ini. Jeon Jungkook. _Dirinya_.

Entah, gagasan itu Jungkook dapat darimana. Yang jelas, siswa tingkat 3 SMA itu 'menurut' , dan membiarkan Min Suga pergi sementara dirinya terus mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Jimin. Sesekali mengusap punggung hyungnya itu. Tak lupa membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan,

 _"Menangis saja...tidak apa-apa, siapa tahu sesakmu hilang. menangislah, hyung.."_

Dan rupanya Jungkook pun terhipnotis ucapannya sendiri. Dia tak luput meneteskan airmata.

Ironis.

Hampir lima belas menit mereka ada diposisi itu hingga akhirnya Jimin melepaskan diri. Jungkook melepaskannya dengan sedikit berat hati. Namun ia memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Jimin yang sesekali masih terisak. Ia gunakan jari-jarinya buat menghapus jejak airmata di pipi hyungnya itu.

Sementara airmatanya sendiri...dia tak perduli.

 **. . .**

 _"Sudah merasa baikkan?" Tanyanya kemudian. Jimin mengangguk pelan lalu berbisik,_

 _"Ya, terimakasih. Terimakasih banyak Jungkookie..."_

 _Jungkook tertegun._

 _Jungkookie? Panggilan baru, huh?_

 _Pelan-pelan senyumnya meredup._

 _ **Kalau begini caranya bagaimana bisa aku berhenti menyukaimu?**_ _Batinnya._

 _"Hm. Aku tak melakukan apa-apa kok hyung. Syukurlah kalau kau sudah baikkan."_

 _Ada hening sesaat._

 _"Yasudah, Jimin hyung masuklah. Ini sudah malam. Kau juga sedikit pucat. Beristirahatlah. Besok...semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku?"_

 _Dilihatnya Jimin tersenyum tipis. Bukan senyum seperti biasanya. Tak ada eyesmile cantik yang tercipta. Dan Jungkook merasa sedih karenanya._

 _"Baiklah. Kau juga pulang ya? Sudah malam, hyungmu akan cemas. Sekali lagi terimakasih."_

 _"Hey, sudah kubilang aku tak melakukan apa-apa. Berhenti bilang terim-"_

 _Detik selanjutnya Jungkook dibuat terperangah. Katakanlah ia membeku ditempatnya. Bahkan bernafas pun rasanya ia tak bisa. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini, Jimin, Park Jimin hyungnya, tidak-_ _ **orang yang ia sukai, namja yang ia kagumi, sosok yang ingin dia lindungi,**_

 _...sedang,_

.

.

.

 **...** _ **menciumnya.**_

 _ **Di bibir.**_

.

.

.

 _ **APA YANG JIMIN HYUNG LAKUKAN!?**_

 _Suara dalam dirinya berteriak. Namun kenyataannya Jungkook hanya diam. Tak berkedip. Wajah Jimin berada dekat sekali dengannya. Hanya tersisa beberapa inci saja. Kedua tangan halus itu membingkai wajah Jimin sebegitu lembutnya. Mata sembap hyungnya itu lantas terpejam, mengantarkan setetes airmatanya jatuh kembali._

 _Kacau. ciuman itu begitu kacau._

 _Jimin seolah tengah melampiaskan_ _ **sesuatu**_ _yang tak mampu dia ucapkan dengan berkata-kata._

 _Sekejap._

 _Tautan itu hanya berlangsung sekejap. Namun mampu membuat jantung Jungkook seolah loncat dari tempat semestinya._

 _"Maaf," Jimin berbisik_

 _"..."_

 _"...maaf menyeretmu kedalam duniaku yang rumit dan menakutkan ini. Maafkan hyung, Jungkookie."_

 **. . .**

"Tsk. Drama macam apa yang sedang ku mainkan?!" Gumam Jungkook membuyarkan kilas baliknya sendiri. "Akh!" Tiba-tiba dia mengerang tertahan sambil memegang sekitaran pinggangnya. Ia menyingkap kaosnya sejenak, "..Shit," luka bekas operasinya nyaris menganga kembali. Sibuk dengan luka hati membuat dia lupa luka fisiknya sendiri.

Ponsel dalam saku jaketnya berdering untuk kesekian kali. Dan Jungkook akhirnya tak sanggup mengabaikannya lagi. Tanpa dibaca pun ia tahu siapa yang sejak tadi terus menghubungi.

"Hm. Ya Junghyun hyung, aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Iya iya aku mengerti."

Tengah malam itu, Jeon Jungkook akhirnya melangkahkan kaki. Dengan sedikit tertatih, dia meninggalkan tempat yang memberinya kenangan baru ini.

* * *

Hoseok masih bertahan di posisinya. Begitupun dengan Seokjin. Hening mendominasi selama beberapa menit hingga akhirnya yang lebih muda kembali bersuara,

"Jadi...cuma aku yang tidak tahu...?"

Seokjin diam tanda mengiyakan. Selain itu nada bicara Hoseok tak selayaknya orang bertanya. Dia lebih seperti menggumam saja.

"...bahkan keluarga Min pun tahu. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak? Huh? Bagaimana boleh kalian tak memberitahu aku? Kim Seokjin, bagaimana-"

"Aku- _kami_ sudah sering memperingatkanmu. Hoseok, dirimu sendiri yang menolak untuk tahu..."

"...apa?"

"Hitunglah berapa kali aku menyuruhmu untuk merubah sikap padanya? Berapa kali aku memperingatkanmu supaya kau tak menyesal nantinya? Setiap kali kau berkata sesuatu yang buruk tentang Jimin, saat itu juga aku menahan banyak kalimat di ujung bibirku. Betapa inginnya aku mengungkap semuanya didepanmu. Tentang kondisi Jimin, tentang hubungannya dengan Min Yoongi yang tak sepenuhnya baik seperti yang kau kira. Tentang segalanya." Seokjin menahan sesak yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya "...aku ingin, Hoseok-a. Aku sangat ingin memberitahumu. Tapi Jimin melarangku. Dia melarang semua orang untuk bicara padamu. Harusnya kau sadar sendiri, Jung Hoseok. Mestinya kau peka. Kau sangat dekat dengannya, orang yang paling telaten menjaganya. Tapi kenapa bisa kau yang paling tertipu olehnya? Hoseok-a, Jimin tidak dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja..."

 **DEG !**!

 **. . .**

 _'Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi bisakah kau berhenti bersikap egois, Hoseok? Hentikan perasaan benci mu dan ubahlah perlakuanmu pada Jimin. Atau kau akan menyesal...'_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **'DIA TIDAK BAIK BAIK SAJA!'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _'Kumohon, berubahlah Hoseok! Jaga dia seperti seharusnya. Jangan sampai kau menyesal seperti aku!'_

 **. . .**

Pertengkaran dengan Yoongi tempo hari kembali melintas diingatannya.

Benar.

Dia sudah seringkali diperingatkan. Bahkan bukan hanya oleh keluarganya. Lantas kenapa dia tak pernah mau mendengar?

 _ **Ya Tuhan-**_

Tak urung Hoseok terisak. Lalu dengan susah payah ia kembali bertanya,

"S-separah apa? Separah apa k-keadaannya?"

"..."

Hoseok mendongakkan kepala, menatap Seokjin yang tak kunjung bicara.

"Seokjin,"

"Haruskah aku menjelaskan lagi? Kau sudah menyaksikan semuanya tadi,"

Sepasang bahu Hoseok turun dengan lemasnya.

Lenyap. Sirna sudah seluruh tenaganya.

Iya. Dia menyaksikan semuanya tadi. Sesuatu yang sudah lama tak pernah ia jumpai. Sesuatu yang selalu Hoseok harapkan tak akan terulang lagi.

 _ **Collapse**_ **nya seorang Park Jimin.**

Dan kejadian tadi sudah cukup memberi Hoseok jawaban tanpa harus Seokjin jelaskan.

Kondisi Jimin, lebih parah dari yang pernah diketahuinya. Anak itu... **tidak baik-baik saja**.

Menjelang dini hari, untuk pertama kalinya (lagi) , tangisan seorang Jung Hoseok pecah menggema hingga ke seluruh penjuru rumah.

Penyesalan hebat lambat laun menerpa perasaanya.

* * *

 _ **Cklek**_ ~

 _Hoseok menghentikan jari-jarinya yang semula asyik 'menari' diatas tuts piano, tatkala pintu ruangan ini terbuka. Senyumnya mengembang saat tahu sang adiklah yang membukanya._

 _Jimin, yang kini berjalan ke arahnya sambil membawa piring dalam sebuah nampan. Entah apa isinya._

 _"Kenapa berhenti, hyung? Lanjutkan saja lagi."_

 _"Hm?" Hoseok menyahut dengan gumaman pelan "ah, aku sudah bermain dari tadi kok. Waktunya istirahat. Omong-omong kau bawa apa, Jimin-ie?" Ia balik bertanya sambil menggeser posisi duduknya supaya sang adik duduk disampingnya. Sempit pun tak apa. Keduanya sudah biasa._

 _"Oh, ini buah-"_

 _"Strawberry?! Ew~" Hoseok langsung menampakkan ekspresi tak suka begitu melirik isi piring yang berada di nampan Jimin. Adiknya itu malah terkikik membuat Hoseok berdecak pelan, "Ck, kau itu kenapa suka sekali buah berbintik-bintik itu sih Jimin-ie?"_

 _"Ini enak kok, hyung! coba deh-"_

 _"Terimakasih. Aku tidak berselera." Tolak Hoseok cepat, namun Jimin malah dengan jahil hendak menyuapinya "Yak! Jauhkan buah itu dari bibirku!"_

 _"Kau harus coba dulu, pasti nanti ketagihan! Ayoooo~ aaaa~"_

 _"No."_

 _"Hosiki hyung~~~"_

 _"Tidak mau tidak mau tidak mauuu! Makan saja sendiri, okay?"_

 _Kali ini gantian Jimin yang berdecak, "Hyung ini. Padahal kan strawberry itu enak. Apalagi pudingnya~" ujarnya sambil mengunyah dan menikmati buah berwarna merah itu._

 _Hoseok hanya melirik Jimin Lewat ekor matanya._

 _"Jimin-ie, aku juga mau-"_

 _"Strawberry? Nih boleh-"_

 _"Ew. Buah yang lain saja lah. Apel atau mangga? Ada?"_

 _Jimin mengangguk cepat. Hapal betul persediaan buah di lemari pendingin, "sebentar ya, aku ambil ke bawah dulu" Dia hendak beranjak sebelum Hoseok menarik pergelangan tangannya, "...uh kenapa?"_

 _"Untuk apa capek-capek ke bawah? Tuh, pakai telepon. Hubungi Jung Ahjumma. Minta dia bawakan apel kesini." Instruksi hyung keduanya itu._

 _"Tidak apa-apa, hitung-hitung olahraga kan?"_

 _"Nanti kau lelah Chimchim,"_

 _"Hanya ke dapur saja tidak mungkin lelah!"_

 _"Yasudahlah tidak usah saja sekalian!"_

 _"Huft. Baiklah-baiklah. Aku telepon Jung Ahjumma." Jimin akhirnya mengalah dan beranjak menuju sebuah meja kecil tempat menaruh telepon kabel di ruangan ini._

 _Sementara Jimin memesan buah-buahan pada Jung Ahjumma, Hoseok kembali sibuk dengan pianonya. Iseng-iseng memainkan sebuah instrument yang bertempo cepat namun malah menimbulkan nuansa sendu di ruangan ini._

 _Seingat Hoseok, ini sebuah lagu berjudul_ _ **I Need U,**_ _milik salah satu boy grup yang tengah booming saat ini._

 _Entah. Sekarang ini Hoseok merasa perasaannya sedang kurang baik hingga memilih lagu semacam ini. Jari-jarinya lincah bergerak diatas tuts, sementara pikirannya serasa terbagi kemana-mana._

 _Dia terhanyut._

 _Terlalu terhanyut sampai tak sadar Jimin sudah kembali duduk disampingnya dan memperhatikan dia sedari tadi. Dipangkuanya terdapat sebuah piring berisi apel-apel yang diantar Jung Ahjumma beberapa saat lalu. Strawberry miliknya malah ia titipkan pada wanita itu agar disimpan kembali di lemari pendingin._

 _Permainan piano berhenti. Dan Jimin spontan menyuguhkan tepuk tangan untuk hyungnya itu. Tidak begitu keras dan lama, karena dia harus berhati-hati dengan piring di pangkuannya._

 _"Wah! Kemampuanmu makin meningkat hyung!" Pujinya. Namun Hoseok hanya tersenyum tipis saja. "...loh, hyung kenapa?" Tanya Jimin heran._

 _"Chimchim,"_

 _"Hng? Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"_

 _Hoseok diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Ia tidak pernah bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dari adiknya terlalu lama._

 _"Uhm, apa itu? Mau cerita padaku?" Tawar Jimin_

 _Hoseok pun memiringkan posisi duduknya agar bisa menatap sang adik. Pertanda ia setuju untuk bercerita. Yah, pada dasarnya Hoseok selalu setuju._

 _"Jimin,"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Aku..." Hoseok menghela nafas dalam, "...aku diterima."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Agensi. Aku ikut audisi LJH Entertainment beberapa minggu lalu. Dan tadi pagi aku dapat email. Katanya aku-"_

 _"WAH!" Jimin langsung mengerti meski Hoseok belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia bertepuk tangan dan tak lupa mengucapkan selamat. Namun sesaat kemudian ia tersadar, "eng~ lalu kenapa hyung seperti tak senang begitu?"_

 _"Aku bukan tak senang. Hanya...merasa bingung saja,"_

 _"Bi..ngung?"_

 _Hoseok mengangguk dan untuk kesekian kali menghela nafasnya dengan dalam "aku senang karena berhasil masuk agensi besar itu. Tapi...aku, aku takut ayah tak mengizinkanku."_

 _"..."_

 _"...kau tahu sendiri kan? Aku dan Seokjin hyung sudah dipersiapkan untuk bekerja di perusahaan?"_

 _Jimin mengangguk perlahan. Oh, ia mulai paham situasi Hoseok sekarang._

 _Setelah itu keduanya tak ada yang bersuara. Hoseok sesekali menekan tuts secara sembarang, sementara Jimin hanya memperhatikan dengan diam. Namun jika ditelisik lagi sebenarnya si bungsu itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu._

 _"Apa aku mengundurkan diri saja ya-"_

 _"Mana boleh?!" Jimin spontan memekik, membuat Hoseok tersentak._

 _"Kau mengagetkanku Jimin-ie!"_

 _"Uh...maaf. habisnya Hoseok hyung ada-ada saja sih. Sudah susah payah audisi mana boleh mengundurkan diri?"_

 _"Ya terus aku harus bagaimana?"_

 _"Bicara saja baik-baik pada ayah?" Jimin coba memberi usul, "...siapa tahu ayah mengizink-"_

 _"Aku takut."_

 _"Ha? Takut apa? Ayah kan tidak pernah marah," Ujar Jimin sebegitu polosnya. Hoseok dihadapannya bergumam tak begitu jelas seperti 'Ya itukan padamu saja...'. Namun ternyata Jimin mendengar gumaman itu. Untuk sesaat ia merasa tak enak hati. Namun detik selanjutnya sebuah senyum di wajahnya terpatri._

 _"Akan kubantu."_

 _"Ha?"_

 _"Aku akan membantu hyung bicara pada ayah. Tenang saja, ayah pasti mengizinkan."_

 _"Sungguh?!" Hoseok nampak berbinar_

 _Jimin mengangguk, masih dengan senyumannya._

 _"Hm. Kau kan sedang mengejar impianmu. Ayah takkan sejahat itu mengahalangnya. Bakat hebat sepertimu, sayang sekali jika tidak di perlihatkan ke orang banyak. Iya kan hyu-? Whoaa-" Hoseok tiba-tiba menerjangnya dalam sebuah pelukan. Membuat Jimin nyaris terjengkang dari kursi sempit ini. Piring di pangkuannya ia jaga ketat agar tak terjatuh._

 _"Kau memang yang terbaik! Terimakasih ! terimakasih sudah mendukungku!" Ujar Hoseok dalam pelukannya. Jimin mengangguk, namun meminta Hoseok agar tak berlebihan dan mengatakan,_

 _"Ini kan gunanya punya saudara?"_

 _Hoseok pun balas mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya._

 _"Aku pernah bertemu seseorang," Ujar Jimin kemudian, nampak menerawang "...dia juga gemar bermain alat musik sepertimu. Tapi sayang, ayahnya tak setuju, bahkan sampai memukulinya. Anak itu jadi sebal pada ayahnya sendiri. Padahal kan hal seperti itu tidak seharusnya terjadi. Iya kan hyung?"_

 _Hoseok diam, menyimak apa yang diceritakan adiknya itu. Ia hanya mengangguk setuju pada ucapan terakhir Jimin._

 _"Nah, aku tidak mau itu terjadi pada dirimu, Hosiki hyung. Jadi tenang saja, aku akan bicara pada ayah agar mengizinkanmu masuk ke agensi itu. Okay?"_

 _Lagi-lagi Hoseok hanya menangguk, untuk kemudian tersadar sesuatu yang lain, "ng, omong-omong...siapa seseorang yang kau maksud itu?" Tanyanya._

 _"Hm?" Jimin nampak terkejut, "ah...itu...teman. ya, teman." Jawabnya meski sedikit ragu. Baru bertemu satu kali, itu pun bertahun-tahun lalu, bisakah mereka dianggap berteman?_

 _"Teman?" Namun Hoseok nampak tak percaya "...eyyy, bilang saja pacarmu!" Tudingnya, menggoda._

 _"Eh? Bukan!"_

 _"Uhhh yang benar~~~? Mengaku saja! Tidak apa-apa~ takkan ku adukan pada ayah kok!"_

 _"Apa sih hyung? Bukan!"_

 _"Apa dia lebih tampan dari Seo Younghomu itu?"_

 _"Hyung! Jangan membahasnya lagi!"_

 _"pft~ Wajahmu memerah Jimin-ie! Hahaha,"_

 _"Huh? Ish! Hoseok hyung! Berhenti tertawa!"_

 _Bukannya berhenti, Hoseok malah semakin terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegang perutnya. Puas sekali menggoda Jimin sampai wajahnya merona begitu._

 _"Hyung!"_

 _"Ahaha- oke oke. Hahah- sudah. aku berhenti." Hoseok mengusap setitik airmata disudut matanya. Dia tertawa sampai 'menangis' rupanya. Dilihatnya Jimin merengut sambil memajukan sedikit bibirnya. "...aigoo~ tak usah cemberut begitu ah! Hyung bercanda Jimin-ie~. Ohya, mana apel pesananku?"_

 _Gurauan semacam ini sudah lazim terjadi antar keduanya. Untunglah Jimin bukan anak yang mudah emosi atau marah berkepanjangan. Terbukti si bungsu itu langsung merubah raut wajahnya, bahkan dengan senang hati mengupaskan apel untuk hyungnya._

 _Diam-diam Jimin memikirkan perkataan (atau godaan?) yang dilayangkan Hoseok barusan. Hm...lebih tampan dari Youngho? Uh...Jimin jadi penasaran sendiri bagaimana tampang Min Yoongi sekarang. Berapa lama ya mereka tidak bertemu? Masih ingatkah anak itu dengan janjinya untuk menemukan Jimin dan menunjukkan bakat bermain alat musiknya?_

 _Dan...kenapa saat Hoseok menyinggung soal pacaran tadi...wajahnya terasa menghangat ya? Apa benar dia merona seperti yang hyungnya katakan?_

 _Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, membuat Jimin tak fokus dan akhirnya pisau tajam itu menggores jarinya._

 _"Ash!"_

 _Jimin tersentak._

 _Bukan, bukan dia yang baru saja mengerang. Suara itu berasal dari Hoseok._

 _"Astaga apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau melamun ya?!" Gertaknya sambil merebut pisau dan juga piring berisi apel-apel itu "Tuh kan berdarah! Aish, tunggu disini!"_

 _"Hyung-"_

 _"Jangan berani bergerak! Tunggu disini!" Dengan itu Hoseok beranjak. Menaruh piring itu di meja dan berlari keluar ruangan. Tak sampai tiga menit, dia kembali dengan kotak obat ditangannya. Terburu-buru duduk kembali dan membersihkan darah di telunjuk Jimin, untuk kemudian membalutnya dengan plester._

 _Jimin sendiri hanya terdiam melihat bagaimana gesit dan telaten hyungnya ini._

 _"Ini cuma luka kecil hyung, panikmu berlebihan!" Ujar Jimin yang kemudian mendapat tatapan tajam dari Hoseok yang tengah merapihkan kembali kotak obatnya._

 _"Sekecil apapun lukanya, kalau itu sudah menyerang tubuhmu maka akan menjadi masalah besar. Terutama buatku."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Masih ingat, waktu kau terjatuh dari sepeda lalu lututmu lecet dan berdarah?"_

 _Jimin mengangguk._

 _"...Saat itu aku yang ditugaskan menjagamu. Karena aku lengah, kau jadi celaka. Lukanya tidak terlalu besar, tapi dampaknya? Aku dimarahi nenek dan bibi Lee."_

 _"..."_

 _"Kau itu sudah menjadi tanggungjawabku dan Seokjin hyung. Tapi kami tidak mungkin kan 24 jam membuka mata buat mengawasimu? Jadi please, hati-hati. Karena seperti yang kubilang tadi, sekecil apapun lukamu...pasti akan berdampak untuk banyak orang. Terutama Seokjin hyung dan aku." Jelas Hoseok, serius._

 _Hening._

 _"Maafkan aku. Aku janji akan lebih hati-hati." Ucap Jimin pelan._

 _Yah, dia juga tahu. Dia merasakan, betapa istimewa perlakuan yang ia dapat dari keluarganya. Bahkan hingga sebesar ini pun keistimewaan itu tidak lenyap atau berkurang sedikitpun. Namun tak jarang Jimin merasa tak enak hati. Dia yang ceroboh, tapi orang lain yang terkena dampaknya. Entah itu pelayan yang ditugaskan menjaganya, atau bahkan dua hyungnya sendiri._

 _"...heol, aku ini sangat merepotkan. Iya kan hyung?" Jimin terkekeh miris._

 _"..." Hoseok tidak langsung menjawab._

 _Merepotkan ? Tidak._

 _Memang sudah kewajibannya menjaga Jimin. Yang dia tak suka disini adalah, sikap Jimin yang seringkali menutupi apa yang dia rasa, sementara nanti saat terjadi sesuatu, keluarga Park akan spontan melimpahkan kesalahan pada dirinya dan Seokjin yang tak tahu apa-apa. Itu saja._

 _Hoseok pun menghembuskan nafasnya, untuk kemudian meraih jari-jari Jimin yang baru dia obati._

 _"Begini saja lah. Mulai sekarang, setiap kali kau merasa sakit atau mendapat luka, tidak perduli sekecil apapun, segera beritahu aku atau Seokjin hyung terlebih dulu. Jangan sampai keluargamu tahu saat keadaanmu sudah parah, dan akhirnya menyalahkan kami. Tugas kami disini kan buat menjagamu, jadi jangan sungkan mengadu. Kau mengerti?"_

 _"..." Jimin hanya mengangguk saja, masih merasa bersalah dan merepotkan. Sang hyung pun kembali tersenyum dan mengusak rambutnya,_

 _"Sudahlah, maafkan aku. Jangan menangis. Ayo makan apelnya bersama? Aku yang kupas! kajja kajja Jimin-ie!"_

* * *

Kondisi Jimin sudah membaik. Ya, setidaknya sudah tak separah tadi malam. Para pelayan yang semalaman berjaga pun kembali melakukan aktivitas secara normal.

Sandara Park dan Lee Shin Ae pun sudah meninggalkan rumah ini tadi pagi-pagi sekali. Meski sedikit berat hati, tapi diluar masih banyak yang harus mereka tangani. Nanti sore mereka akan kembali. Untuk sekarang, Jung Ahjumma di percaya mengurus dan menjaga si bungsu itu. Seokjin sendiri sudah berangkat ke kantor beberapa saat yang lalu. Ditinggalkan terlalu lama hanya akan membuat pekerjaan semakin menumpuk dan itu tidak akan baik bagi perusahaan.

"Oh? Jung Ahjumma!"

Wanita paruh baya itu urung menaikki anak tangga saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Ia menoleh,

"Ya, tuan muda Hoseok?" Ya. Hanya dia saja yang bertahan di rumah. Dilihatnya Hoseok berjalan mendekat, "...ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Hoseok menggelengkan kepala, lalu melirik nampan yang dibawa Jung Ahjumma.

"Itu...untuk...Jimin?"

"Ya?! Ah...iya. ini sarapan untuk tuan muda Jimin."

Hoseok nampak mengulum bibirnya sejenak, sementara Jung Ahjumma menunggu dengan sabar. Barangkali ada hal lain yang ingin dikatakan.

"...apa dia sudah baik-baik saja? Uhm, maksudku...sudah tidak separah tadi malam kan?"

"Hm, untunglah keadaan tuan muda Jimin sudah membaik." Jawab Jung Ahjumma sambil tersenyum. Ada rasa senang dihatinya melihat Hoseok perlahan berubah (atau kembali seperti semula?).

"Ng~ boleh, kalau aku saja yang mengantarkannya?"

"Ya?!" Wanita itu mengerjap bingung

"Sarapan untuk Jimin. Aku saja yang mengantarkan ke atas." Jelas Hoseok sungguh-sungguh, "...boleh kan?"

Senyuman lawan bicaranya itu kian mengembang, "Tentu tuan muda, tentu saja boleh!"

.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok menghentikan langkah tepat didepan pintu kamar Jimin yang sebenarnya tak tertutup rapat. Namun rasanya berat sekali untuk melangkah kedalam. Sepasang tangannya yang membawa nampan berisi sarapan pun nampak sedikit gemetar. Butuh waktu beberapa menit buatnya menarik nafas dalam-dalam agar rileks, dan akhirnya memberanikan diri masuk kesana.

Kosong.

Itulah yang Hoseok lihat begitu memasuki kamar ini. Sang empunya tak sedang terbaring di tempat tidur seperti perkiraannya. Tiang infus terpajang disisinya begitu saja. Tentu saja pemilik marga Jung itu mengerutkan dahi.

 _Kemana dia?_

Belum sempat Hoseok menyuarakan isi hatinya, sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Itu...seperti bunyi tuts piano yang ditekan secara sembarang. Tentu Hoseok hapal. Benda itu dulu akrab sekali dengannya. Dan...sepertinya, suara itu berasal dari salah satu ruangan di kamar ini. Oh, ya. Kamar Jimin itu bukan main luasnya. Tiga kali lipat lebih besar dibanding kamar kedua hyungnya.

Suara itu terus terdengar meski samar-samar. Seolah dimainkan dengan setengah hati tanpa berniat menghasilkan nada yang berarti. Pelan-pelan Hoseok melangkahkan kaki, menuju ruangan yang ia yakini tempat suara itu berasal. Nampan itu pun masih setia dibawanya.

Selain kamar mandi, pemisah antar ruangan di kamar ini hanya berupa tirai, bukan pintu. Jadi bukan hal sulit untuk Hoseok mengetahui apa yang terjadi meski hanya dengan berdiri dibalik tirainya. Dan sesuai dugaannya, seseorang sedang memainkan tuts tuts piano di dalam sana.

Dia...Jimin. sudah pasti.

Anak itu masih asyik dengan dunianya, tanpa menyadari seseorang masuk ke kamar bahkan kini tengah memperhatikannya.

Nada yang semula terdengar tak beraturan itu lambat laun menghasilkan melodi yang...indah, namun...amat...menyedihkan.

Mungkin permainan Jimin tidak selancar dan selincah Hoseok. Tapi cukup untuk membuat hyungnya itu tahu...lagu apa yang tengah dimainkan adiknya.

Itu...

.. _ **.I Need U**_ ,

Dengan tempo lebih lambat.

Uh,

Hoseok mengaku rindu. Semenjak ayah meninggal, dia tak pernah lagi memainkan piano kesayangannya itu. Dia bahkan baru tahu benda itu sudah berpindah ke kamar Jimin.

Untuk sesaat Hoseok diam menikmati alunan itu.

Namun tak berapa lama ia mengerjap kaget, sebab tiba-tiba melodi indah itu berhenti. Orang yang memainkannya nampak menunduk sambil mencengkram pelipisnya sendiri.

Akan tetapi, bukannya cepat menolong, Hoseok malah tertegun.

Jimin disana hanya mengerang tertahan, lalu dengan susah payah meraih kotak tissue yang ada didekatnya. Ia hapus darah yang mulai mengalir dari hidungnya. Benar-benar tak berisik dan mampu mengatasi kesakitannya sendiri tanpa repot berteriak meminta tolong.

Dan hal itu sontak membuat Hoseok terpaku. Tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya. Ada sesak dan ngilu memenuhi perasaanya.

 _Uh...oh, kenapa dia tidak minta tolong?_ , Hoseok bertanya-tanya. _Kenapa dia diam saja?_!, Batinnya bersuara manakala melihat Jimin malah menumpukkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangan diatas deretan tuts piano.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_ , pikir Hoseok kemudian. Jimin disana tak melakukan pergerakan berarti meski rintihannya sesekali terdengar.

 _Dia pasti kesakitan..._

Dulu, Hoseok akan sangat gesit melakukan sesuatu tatkala adiknya sakit. Tapi kini? Jangankan bertindak. Bergerak pun dia tak mampu. Bingung sendiri.

 _'...obat. dia butuh obat !'_ Usul sebuah suara dalam pemikirannya.

Ia hendak berbalik mencari obat yang mungkin tersedia di dekat tempat tidur Jimin, namun belum satu pun langkah yang ia ambil, sekelebat bayangan menghampirinya.

Bagaimana raut wajah putus asa dari Dara tengah malam tadi saat wanita itu berkata,

 _'obatnya. tubuh Jimin sudah tidak menerima asupan obat lagi...'_

Sepasang bahu Hoseok turun dengan lemas. Rasa ngilu dan sesak itu kian bertambah. Membuatnya kembali bertanya-tanya dalam kebingungan,

 _"...apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin memejamkan mata. Menahan denyut dalam kepalanya yang semakin menyiksa. Serta sakit diseluruh tubuhnya yang ikut terasa. Tak terkecuali sakit dalam hatinya juga.

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar langkah kaki mendekatinya. Entah...Jimin tak tahu itu siapa. Ia tak sanggup mengangkat kepala dan melihatnya. Tenanganya terasa habis hanya karena memainkan piano sebentar saja.

Langkah itu terhenti. Dan Jimin dapat merasakan seseorang itu berdiri didekatnya.

"J-Jimin,"

 **Deg**!

Sepasang mata Jimin spontan terbuka,

 _Itu suara..._

"K-kau baik-baik saja?"

... _Hoseok_.

"...mau ku tuntun kembali ke tempat tidur?"

Itu _benar-benar Hoseok._

Hyung yang ia kenal dulu. Bukan sosok yang setahun lebih ini bersikap dingin padanya.

Itu _Hoseok_.

Hyung yang memiliki nada amat lembut saat berbicara.

Itu _Hoseok_.

 **Hyungnya**.

Dia...sudah... _kembali?_

"Jimin-ie,"

Benar. Dia _**kembali**_.

Dan harusnya Jimin merasa bahagia. Tapi kenapa malah sebaliknya? Airmatanya malah menetes, perwujudan dari rasa sesak dalam dirinya.

Dia juga tak berniat sedikitpun merubah posisinya. Entah...ini bukan hanya soal kehilangan tenaga. Tapi...juga soal perasaannya.

"A-aku kemari untuk...membawakan sarapan buatmu. Kau bisa memakannya sendiri? a-atau mau ku suap-"

" _ **Pergi**_."

.

.

Hening,

.

.

"A-apa?"

"Pergi dari sini,"

"..."

"...aku mau sendiri."

"Jim-"

"Kubilang pergi!"

.

.

.

 _Kau semakin membuatku merasa jadi orang paling jahat disini, Hosiki hyung..._

* * *

"Tuan muda Hoseok?!"

Hoseok yang baru menutup pintu kamar Jimin, sontak menoleh saat mendengar Jung Ahjumma memanggilnya.

"Iya?"

"Tuan muda Jimin sudah bangun? Apa dia mau memakan sarapannya?"

Hoseok tak lantas menjawab. Penolakan dari Jimin masih menyisakan perih dihatinya. Jadi ia hanya menggumam sebagai jawabannya.

"Omong-omong, Ahjumma membawa apa?" Tanya Hoseok mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh, ini. Didepan ada dua orang yang mengaku teman tuan muda Jimin. Katanya ponsel salah satu dari mereka tertukar dengan milik tuan muda. Jadi aku kemari untuk menukarnya lagi." Jelas Jung Ahjumma.

"Hm, sepertinya aku melihat ponsel yang sama di atas nakas tadi. Sini, biar aku yang kembalikan."

"Ah, baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, kalian teman-teman Jimin?"

Jeonghan dan Seungcheol mengangguk, dan tak lupa membungkuk. Memberi salam dan memperkenalkan diri pada Hoseok.

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal. Nah, ini...ponsel kalian yang tertukar."

Seungcheol meraihnya dari tangan Hoseok, "Terimakasih hyungnim. Maaf merepotkan."

Hoseok tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Maaf juga membiarkan kalian menunggu di gerbang seperti ini. Jimin belum sehat betul, lain kali kalian datang lagi saja ya."

Seungcheol dan Jeonghan nampak terkejut,

"Jimini...sakit ?" Itu Jeonghan yang bertanya.

Hoseok mengangguk pelan.

"Aish. Ini pasti gara-gara Min Suga brengsek itu! Akh!" Seungcheol lepas kendali dan tanpa sadar mengumpat. Membuat Jeonghan spontan menyikut perutnya. Dia tahu kekasihnya kesal pada Min Suga. Tapi setidaknya jangan melampiaskan emosi di depan kakak-dari-tunangan-orang-yang-ia-sebut-brengsek-itu. _Bukan begitu?_

"Uhm, maafkan pacarku ya hyungnim," Ucap Jeonghan mewakili, "...kalau begitu kami...pulang dulu. Sampaikan salam pada Jimini. Katakan semoga cepat sembuh."

Hoseok mengamati gerak-gerik sepasang kekasih itu dengan satu alis terangkat. Namun tak urung dia mengangguk dan memberi senyuman singkat , "..akan kusampaikan." .. _.kalau bisa,_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

Yang bernama Jeonghan menarik lengan kekasihnya agar cepat kembali ke motor yang diparkir tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Namun yang bernama Seungcheol itu malah kembali menghadap Hoseok dan mengatakan beberapa kalimat,

"Hyungnim,"

"Ya?"

"Tolong katakan pada Jimin. Jangan terlalu memikirkan si brengs- maksudku, Min Suga itu. Apalagi sampai sakit begini. Biarkan saja dia dengan kekasih barunya. Mungkin sudah waktunya Jimin lepas dari namja yang selalu menyakitinya itu. Park Jimin...pantas dapat yang lebih baik."

"..."

"Dan...semoga cepat sembuh. Aku dan Jeonghan merindukannya. Terimakasih, Hoseok hyung..."

Lalu Seungcheol dan Jeonghan pergi. Meninggalkan Hoseok yang masih mematung di pintu gerbang dengan berbagai perasaan yang kian berkecamuk.

* * *

 _ **TRAAKKKK**_!

Benda elektronik berbentuk persegi panjang tipis itu terjatuh begitu saja ke lantai. Sang empunya nampak tak begitu perduli dan tak khawatir benda itu akan retak ataupun rusak. Karena kini ada hal lain yang lebih mengusik pikirannya.

Apa yang baru saja dilihatnya tadi?

Simple. Berita serta video tentang skandal seorang leader band yang belakangan ini tengah merebak.

Hoseok mundur dan menabrak tembok dibelakangnya. Lalu tubuhnya memberingsut ke lantai begitu saja.

Ia melirik kembali ponsel yang sudah 'terkapar' tak jauh darinya. Ajaib. Layarnya bahkan masih menyala setelah terhempas sekeras tadi. Tulisan-tulisan di layarnya pun masih jelas tertera dan terbaca,

 **[ Min Suga mengakui hubungan spesialnya dengan sang bassist, Kwon Mina! ]**

Itu hanya satu dari sekian banyak berita online yang Hoseok temukan. Video pengakuan Suga tentang hubungannya dengan Kwon Mina pun tak luput Hoseok saksikan.

" _Astaga_..." dia memeluk lututnya sendiri.

Lalu beralih menatap pigura besar yang memuat potret keluarganya (yang tak sempurna sebab retak tepat di bagian ia dan Jimin karena ulahnya sendiri). Setelah itu ia mengedarkan lagi pandangannya pada nakas dimana ia meletakkan fotonya dengan Min Yoongi (yang juga dalam kondisi tak sempurna, pecah. Lagi-lagi karena ulahnya sendiri).

Sekelebat bayangan lantas menghampirinya,

 **. . .**

 _"APA KAU TAHU AKIBAT DARI PERBUATANMU ITU JUNG HOSEOK?!"_

 **. . .**

 _"Aku mendiamkanmu agar dirimu berfikir, tapi kau malah berbuat sesukamu. Hubungan kita, pertunanganku, semua yang ku simpan rapat ini pasti akan kuungkap suatu waktu. Tapi bukan begini caranya, Hoseok. Kau malah menghancurkan segalanya dan menyakiti banyak perasaan kau tahu!?"_

 **. . .**

 _"Gara-gara perbuatan gegabahmu ini, Jimin akan tersakiti!"_

 **. . .**

 _"Aku tahu kau terluka, Hoseok. Dan itu salahku. Aku juga telah terlanjur terbiasa membantumu. Jadi, masalah sebesar apapun yang menimpamu, silahkan datang padaku. Tapi...Kau harus tahu jika bukan hanya kau yang terluka disini. Jangan merasa seolah-olah kau yang paling terhakimi. Karena ada orang lain yang merasakannya bahkan lebih dari yang kau alami,"_

 _ **. . .**_

 _"Lalu apa? Apa yang membuatmu begitu tak suka padanya?! Karena aku? Karena aku kan?"_

 **. . .**

 _"Kau semakin membencinya dari hari ke hari, karena perlakuanku kan? Memeluknya, menciumnya, memujinya didepan matamu, itu kah yang membuatmu bertambah muak padanya, Hoseok?"_

 **. . .**

 _"Jika iya, maka kau salah besar Hoseok. entah seberapa mulus sandiwaraku sampai kau tertipu begitu. Tapi aku tak sebaik itu pada adikmu, Hoseok kau harus tahu itu!"_

 **. . .**

 _"Seberapa sering kau berkata membenci Jimin, aku tahu... jauh didalam hatimu, Dia masih adik yang kau perdulikan dan ingin kau lindungi!"_

 **. . .**

 _ **"Aku mungkin akan menyakitinya lagi... jadi kuharap kau bisa melindunginya nanti..."**_

 **. . .**

Jadi _ini_? Inikah maksudnya? Dan juga...Ucapan Seokjin semalam tentang _'bagaimana sesungguhnya hubungan Min Yoongi dan Jimin berjalan'_ , _**inikah maksudnya?**_

Sudah diberi banyak kode, bahkan oleh Yoongi sendiri...kenapa ia tak kunjung menyadari?

"Bodoh...Jung Hoseok kau bodoh..." Hoseok semakin menenggelamkan wajah diantara lipatan lututnya

" **BODOH**!" Teriakkannya teredam.

 _Bukan tak mungkin tangisannya juga._

* * *

 **Sore harinya**.

Hoseok terlihat keluar dari kamarnya dengan langkah gontai. Sepasang matanya terlihat agak bengkak. Sepertinya ia menangis hingga jatuh tertidur.

Bagai mengulang apa yang dilakukannya pagi tadi, kini Hoseok berhenti didepan kamar Jimin. Dengan ragu-ragu hendak membuka pintunya. Namun ia kembali teringat penolakan yang adiknya itu lakukan tadi. Jadi Hoseok memilih untuk mengetuknya. Pelan.

Sekali, dua kali,

...tak ada respon berarti.

Tiga kali,

...masih sunyi.

Tak ada tanda-tanda langkah kaki mendekati.

Tapi Hoseok tak menyerah. Ia terus mengetuknya. Tekadnya sudah bulat. Ia harus meminta maaf. Setidaknya, (mungkin) rasa bersalah yang terus menumpuk itu akan berkurang walau hanya sedikit.

"Jimin-ie..." niatnya ia ingin memanggil. Namun yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya berupa bisikkan saja, "...Jimin-ie," dia mengulang. Namun hasilnya tetap sama. Bahkan kini terdengar getaran di suaranya. "Park Jimin..." Hoseok pun menyenderkan dahinya pada benda kayu itu.

Tak lama kemudian, langkah kaki terdengar samar-samar.

Hoseok pikir itu Jimin, tapi rupanya bukan karena langkah kaki itu datang dari arah lain, bukan kamar adiknya.

Benar saja, itu salah satu pelayan rumah ini. Lebih muda dari Jung Ahjumma.

"Tuan muda Hoseok?!"

"Hm," Hoseok menyahut tanpa merubah posisi,

Pelayan itu nampak mendekati dengan ragu. Dahinya mengerut heran. Apa yang tengah dilakukan salah satu tuan muda nya itu?

"Enggg~ itu..."

"Katakan saja. Aku mendengarkan."

"Mmm, didepan ada sedikit masalah. Kupikir tuan muda Hoseok lah yang berhak menanganinya karena...tuan muda Seokjin belum datang."

"Masalah apa memangnya? Kalian kan banyak, ada Kang Ahjussi kan? Serahkan saja padanya." Jawab Hoseok setengah hati. Moodnya benar-benar kacau saat ini.

"Tapi...didepan itu ada...tuan muda Min-"

Belum sempat pelayan itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hoseok dengan cepat merubah posisi. Menjauhkan dahinya dari pintu dan berdiri dengan tegap.

"Siapa?"

"Ya? Ah...tuan muda Min Yoongi." Jawab pelayan itu sedikit gugup.

Hoseok nampak berpikir sesuatu, "...dimana dia? Kenapa tidak masuk?"

"Nah, itu masalahnya. Tadi pagi kami semua sudah mendapat perintah dari nyonya Lee, agar melarang tuan muda Min masuk jika memang datang. Tapi dia tetap memaksa. Jadi kami pikir, tuan muda Hoseok lah yang berhak memutusk- tuan muda?!"

Lagi-lagi kalimat pelayan itu terputus sebab Hoseok segera pergi begitu saja.

.

.

.

Di balik pintu kamar itu, Jimin terdiam. Satu tangannya yang semula berada di kenop pintu itu ia turunkan kembali. Sebenarnya ia mendengar ketukan itu. Ia juga mendengar panggilan dari hyungnya yang hanya berupa bisikkan. Dan sebenarnya, ia nyaris membuka benda kayu ini jika saja pelayan itu tak datang dan memberitahu sesuatu.

...Kedatangan Min Yoongi.

* * *

Hal yang pertama dilihat Hoseok saat keluar dari pintu utama adalah, Min Yoongi yang tengah bersitegang dengan beberapa penjaga rumah di depan gerbang sana. Kang Ahjussi ada disana dan coba berbicara baik-baik, tapi namja itu keras kepala dan tetap saja bersikeras ingin masuk menemui tunangannya.

"Aku ingin bertemu sebentar saja, aku harus tahu keadaannya!"

"Maaf tuan muda Min, tapi tuan muda Jimin belum bisa diganggu. Kami mendapat perintah untuk tidak menerima tamu masuk." Jelas Kang Ahjussi.

"Tidak menerima tamu?! Lalu tadi apa? Aku melihat Jeon Jungkook masuk! Aku tunangan Jimin, mana boleh diperlakukan begini?!"

Hoseok melangkah semakin dekat. Kang Ahjussi masih berusaha menjelaskan dengan sabar.

"Ini sudah perintah, tuan muda Min. Kami tidak berhak melanggar. Maaf, datanglah lain kali-"

" _ **Persetan**_! JIMIN-IE, KELUARLAH! AKU DIBAWAH! KITA HARUS BICARA! PARK JIMIN!" Kali ini Suga tak segan berteriak,

"tuan muda-"

"PARK JIMIN!" tak dihiraukan lagi teguran dari pria paruh baya didepannya. Suga tetap melanjutkan aksinya berteriak, tak perduli pada luka sobek disudut bibirnya yang terus berdenyut tiap kali ia bersuara.

Ia harus bertemu Jimin. Harus!

Suga menghentikan teriakkannya tatkala sepasang matanya bertubrukkan dengan manik milik Hoseok. Mantan kekasihnya itu berdiri tak jauh darinya. Mereka saling menatap seolah ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

Hoseok pun memberanikan diri melangkah. Namun belum sampai hitungan ketiga, _sesuatu_ menghentikannya.

.

.

Seokjin tiba-tiba datang dari arah belakang Suga dan tanpa basa-basi memutar pundaknya lantas menampar kedua pipinya. Benar, **kedua pipinya.** Dengan amat keras. Terbukti, luka di sudut bibir Suga kembali terbuka dan mengalirkan sedikit darah.

Semua orang membelalakkan mata, tak terkecuali Hoseok. Ia sekarang hapal, tenaga seorang Kim Seokjin tak main-main. Hoseok bahkan sesekali masih merasakan perih bekas tamparan kemarin.

Tapi Suga sendiri tak nampak emosi ataupun hendak membalas sosok yang berpostur lebih tinggi darinya itu. Hanya sekedar meringis merasakan perih pun, ia tidak.

 _Serius, ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding siksaan yang ia dapat dari sang ayah semalam. Bahkan nyaris seluruh tubuhnya kini dipenuhi lebam._

Jadi yang Suga lakukan hanya menunduk, sementara Seokjin masih menatapnya dengan tajam, lengkap dengan nafas memburu.

"Pergi."

"..."

"Pergi dan jangan mengganggu kedua adikku lagi." Ujar Seokjin tenang, namun tetap terdengar tegas. berusaha menekan amarahnya agar tak semakin naik.

"Dulu, Kupikir kau sosok yang mengagumkan dan pantas untuk menjaga Jimin. Kami mempercayaimu, _**sepenuhnya**_. Tapi apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?! Kau mengecewakan, Min Yoongi..."

"..."

" _Siapa dirimu_? Begitu hebatnya merubah sepasang kakak beradik yang begitu dekat, jadi saling menjauh begini? _Siapa dirimu sebenarnya?!_ "

Hening sejenak.

Ssbelum Suga akhirnya mengangkat wajah. Memberanikan diri menatap Seokjin.

"Aku menyadari kesalahanku. Aku tahu diriku mengecewakan keluargamu. Tapi, _please_...Izinkan aku menemui adikmu, _sebentar saja._ Aku hanya mau tahu keadaannya. Tolong, beri aku kesempatan buat menjelaskan. Aku pasti bisa memperbaiki semuanya-"

" **Tidak**. Tidak ada lagi kesempatan buatmu." Seokjin dengan cepat menyela permohonan lawan bicaranya itu, "Cukup, Min Yoongi. Cukup sampai disini saja kau menyakiti adik-adikku terutama Jimin."

"Seokjin hyu-"

"Pergilah," ulang Seokjin ke sekian kali, "...urusi saja karirmu, skandalmu, bandmu, fansmu, pacar barumu, dan segalanya. Terserah. Asal jangan mengusik kedua adikku lagi. **Kami terlanjur sakit hati.** "

Dan dengan itu, Seokjin memerintahkan semua penjaga menutup gerbang rapat-rapat. Suga pun tak melakukan perlawanan lagi. Sepasang irisnya sempat bertemu kembali dengan milik Hoseok sebelum akhirnya gerbang itu benar-benar tertutup rapat.

Hanya tatapan singkat, namun sesuatu yang tadi ingin disampaikan pun rasanya sudah mampu terbaca oleh mereka berdua.

 _ **Maaf**_.

Ya, maaf. Dua-duanya jelas, merasa punya andil besar didalam kekacauan ini.

.

.

.

Sunyi.

.

.

.

Semua membubarkan diri.

Terkecuali Suga dan Hoseok yang masih bertahan di tempatnya berdiri. Katakanlah mereka berhadapan, jika saja gerbang itu tak menghalangi.

Timbul keinginan dalam diri Hoseok untuk membuka gerbang itu kembali, dan menyusul Yoongi (yang ia kira telah pergi), lalu bicara. Tentu, perihal semua kekacauan yang terjadi.

 _Benar. Ia harus bicara._

Dengan cepat ia berbalik, hendak pergi menuju garasi. Ia harus segera menyusul Yoongi.

Namun belum juga ia melangkah, sebuah suara menghentikannya.

 _"Kau mendengarku?"_

Hoseok mematung,

"... _aku tahu kau mendengarku_ ,"

Itu suara Min Yoongi, jelas. _Oh, dia masih diluar sana? Tapi, dengan siapa ia bicar-_

"... _ **Jimin-ie,**_ "

Jimin?

Hoseok mengedarkan pandangannya, dan tak butuh waktu lama untuknya menemukan sosok Jimin yang kini tengah berdiri diatas sana. Di balkon kamarnya. Ia nampak menempelkan ponsel di telinga.

Suara Suga terdengar lagi,

"Kita harus bicara. Ada banyak hal yang mau kukatakan. Please, kita harus bertemu. Ini terlalu banyak untuk kukatakan lewat telepon..."

Jimin nampak tak membuka mulutnya sedikitpun. Dan dapat Hoseok dengar, Suga berdecak pelan karenanya.

"Fine. Aku akan mencoba bicara disini. Tapi kau harus mendengarkannya, okay?"

Jimin masih saja mengatupkan bibirnya.

Ada jeda sejenak yang Suga beri, sebelum akhirnya kembali bersuara.

"Pertama, tentang aku dan Hoseok."

Hoseok tersentak. Ia spontan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, manakala Jimin melirik ke arahnya. Tatapan _itu_ lagi, persis seperti yang ia saksikan di panti asuhan kemarin. Dan Hoseok bersumpah sangat membenci tatapan itu.

"Ya, benar. Aku dan dia pernah berpacaran. Cukup lama, saat kami sama-sama menjalani trainee. Dan kami, sudah berakhir beberapa waktu lalu. Tepat saat aku menyadari siapa sebenarnya dirimu..."

Tanpa sadar Hoseok mengepalkan telapak tangan. Sebagian dari dirinya berbisik agar segera pergi. Tapi sisanya, menyuruhnya bertahan disini. Banyak hal yang juga harus dia ketahui.

"Aku sedang mencari waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahumu. Tapi setiap kali hendak memulainya, aku selalu kehilangan kata-kata. Karena iya, ini lebih rumit dari yang kau kira. Tapi buruk...ini malah terungkap saat keadaan tengah kacau-kacaunya..."

"..."

Hoseok dapat menangkap rasa penyesalan yang amat dalam dari nada Suga berbicara. Dan dirinya...lambat laun mulai merasakan juga.

"Sebenarnya, kalau kau mau tahu...dulu aku mengenal Hoseok karena kesalahpahaman."

Hoseok mulai fokus mendengarkan.

"...dia memakai kalung yang sama dengan punyamu. Inisial marganya sama dengan namamu. Dia juga mendukungku bermusik, sama seperti dirimu dulu. Jadi aku mengira dia itu dirimu."

Hoseok mengerutkan dahi. _Apa yang sedang Yoongi bicarakan?_

"...sebab itulah aku meminta Hoseok jadi kekasihku. Dan dia mau. Selama satu tahun lebih aku berhubungan dengan seseorang yang kukira teman masa kecilku. Padahal itu salah. Karena sebenarnya orang yang kucari itu dirimu, Park Jimin."

 _ **Deg**_!

"Tapi aku tak akan membantah. Aku juga pernah mencintai dia dengan sungguh-sungguh bukan hanya karena menganggapnya temanku dulu. Aku menyukai sifatnya, gerak-geriknya, mengagumi senyumannya, permainan musiknya, dan...mengagumi bagaimana dia menyayangi keluarganya. Ku ikuti kemana dia pergi. Apapun kemauannya pasti ku turuti. Ya, aku pernah **sangat** mencintai Jung Hoseok, dan aku tak menyangkalnya."

 _Oh_...

Hoseok merasa ada sesuatu yang pelan-pelan menghimpit dadanya. _Ya Tuhan...Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?_

 _Mengapa ini sesak sekali?_

"Tapi satu hari...dia meninggalkanku sendiri. Hoseok pergi begitu saja saat debut kami tinggal tersisa beberapa minggu lagi. Kesalahpahaman terjadi, dan akhirnya kami saling membenci. Saat itulah, pertunangan ini terjadi..."

Pemilik marga Jung itu menghembuskan nafas dan menghelanya kembali dengan susah payah. Pasokan udaranya seolah tertahan entah dimana...

"Kurasa kita dipertemukan dalam situasi yang salah, Jimin-ie. Kau hadir saat perasaanku dipenuhi dendam dan emosi. Tak ada yang kupikirkan saat itu selain, _aku harus membalas Jung Hoseok yang telah meninggalkanku begitu saja. Aku harus membuatnya terluka_. Dan kau, Park Jimin... **kau kujadikan perantara.** "

Dengan ragu-ragu Hoseok mengadahkan kepala, memandang Jimin yang...belum juga merubah raut wajahnya. Yang ada hanya parasnya nampak kian memucat saja. Adiknya itu tak sedikitpun mengubah arah pandangnya. Hanya tertuju pada Suga.

"Tanpa perduli pada perasaanmu, kuseret kau kedalam masalahku. Tak terpikir sedikitpun olehku kalau hubunganmu dengan Hoseok akan terkena imbas sebegini besarnya. Aku baru sadar telah bertindak terlalu jauh. Maafkan aku..."

.

.

Penyesalan itu bertambah.

Baik dalam diri Min Yoongi maupun Jung Hoseok. Keduanya sama.

Bahkan kini Hoseok seolah tuli. Tak ada yang masuk kedalam pendengarannya lagi. Ia tak tahu lagi apa kelanjutan penjelasan yang diberikan Min Yoongi. Terlalu banyak yang mengisi pikirannya kini, membuatnya seakan nyaris meledak.

Jadi...

 _Sebenarnya Yoongi dan Jimin adalah teman masa kecil? Lalu Yoongi salah mengenali Hoseok yang saat itu mengenakan kalung milik Jimin? Yoongi mengira dia adalah Jimin, lalu perlahan mendekatinya untuk kemudian mengajaknya berpacaran?_

 _Sementara saat Yoongi bertemu Jimin, teman masa kecil yang sebenarnya, lelaki itu malah memperlakukan Jimin jauh dari kata baik (Berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang Hoseok pernah terima.), bahkan Yoongi malah menjadikannya perantara._ _ **Yoongi melukainya.**_

' _Astaga_...'

Selama ini Hoseok selalu menganggap Jimin adalah seseorang yang merebut kekasihnya. Merebut Min Yoongi darinya. Padahal kenyataannya...

' _Aku lah yang merebut Yoongi darinya..._ '

Hoseok menutup mulut dengan telapak tangannya.

Tidakkah ini terlalu drama untuk disebut kisah nyata? Huh? Ini terlalu banyak.

Apa masih ada lagi kenyataan yang belum diketahuinya? Berapa besar lagi penyesalan yang harus ia rasakan?!

Oh...Hoseok bahkan tidak berani menatap Jimin lagi.

Jadi yang dilakukannya kini hanya menunduk. Berusaha menegakkan kakinya yang seakan makin kehilangan tenaga untuk berdiri.

" _Hiks_ -"

 _ **Sial**_.

Hoseok semakin membekap mulutnya kuat-kuat. Ia tidak boleh menangis disini. Ia harus pergi! Tapi kenapa rasanya sulit sekali?!

.

.

"Ini sulit, Jim..."

Suara Suga terdengar lagi. Kali ini dengan nada penuh keputus asaaan. Nampaknya ia mulai menyerah untuk menjelaskan. Karena iya, ini semua terlalu rumit. Bahkan baru separuhnya saja sudah membuat kepala Suga terasa sakit.

"Kita harus bertemu." Putus Suga akhirnya, "...bawa Hoseok bersamamu. Ayo bicarakan ini bertiga. Please, Jim..."

.

.

.

Jimin melirik Hoseok dibawah sana. Ah...Sang hyung nampak tengah menahan tangisannya dengan susah payah. Jimin pun lambat laun mulai merubah raut wajahnya.

"Please, Jimin-ie..." Suga masih saja memohon padanya, membuat Jimin jadi bingung harus menatap siapa, "...kapan saja, terserahmu. Saat kau sembuh dan merasa sudah sanggup. Hubungi aku, dan katakan dimana tempatnya. Aku pasti bersedia. Please, kita benar-benar perlu bicara."

"...," Jimin hendak mengatakan sesuatu, sebelum Suga lebih dulu menyelanya.

"Tidak, Jimin. **Kita belum berakhir.** Kau tidak boleh memutuskan hubungan ini hanya karena merasa bersalah pada Hoseok. Ini jelas salahku. Makanya kita harus bicarakan ini bertiga. Tapi ingat, aku tidak menerima keputusanmu semalam."

Jimin mengernyitkan dahi. Ah! kepalanya mulai berdenyut-denyut lagi.

"Hoseok menjauhimu, dia membencimu, aku akui itu salahku. Tapi satu yang perlu kau tahu. Sekarang, aku benar-benar tulus padamu. Aku sudah menerima pertunangan ini, tanpa ada motif apa-apa lagi. Karena iya, aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu. Sebagai teman masa kecilku, juga sebagai tunanganku. **Kau, Jimin. bukan Jung Hoseok**."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terjatuh, Terjatuh, Terjatuh.**

 **segalanya berhamburan**

 **Karenamu, aku menjadi hancur**

 **Aku ingin berhenti, aku tidak menginginkanmu lagi.**

 **Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Ini payah.**

 **Tolong jangan beri aku alasan lagi**

 **Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan ini padaku**

 **Semua hal yang kau katakan seperti sebuah topeng**

 **Menyembunyikan kebenaran dan merobekku. Menusukku, membuatku gila, aku benci ini.**

 **Ambil ini semua, pergilah yang jauh! aku benci padamu!**

 **Tapi,**

 **...kau adalah segalanya untukku.**

 **Segalanya,**

 **Kau segalanya...**

 **Maafkan aku, aku membencimu.**

 **Maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu.**

 **Aku mencintaimu, aku membencimu.**

 **Maafkan aku...**

 **Aku membutuhkanmu,**

 **Mengapa aku tetap membutuhkanmu meski aku tahu akan merasa sakit?**

 **Aku membutuhkanmu, kau yang tampan.**

 **Aku membutuhkanmu, meski kau begitu dingin.**

 **Aku membutuhkanmu.**

 **Ini terus berputar, mengapa aku tetap kembali?**

 **Aku terus jatuh dan jatuh, saat ini aku hanyalah seorang yang bodoh**

 **Apapun yang aku lakukan, jelas karena hatiku, perasaanku.**

 **Tapi mengapa mereka tidak mendengarkanku?**

 **Aku hanya bicara pada diriku sendiri lagi, bicara pada diriku sendiri lagi.**

 **Langit sore masih cukup biru, membuat air mataku jadi lebih terlihat**

 **Mengapa dirimu? Mengapa ini harus dirimu?**

 **Mengapa aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu?**

 **Beritahu aku.**

 **Cepat beritahu aku jika kau juga ingin berakhir**

 **Tolong, beritahu aku jika ini bukanlah cinta**

 **Aku tidak punya keberanian lagi untuk mengatakannya**

 **Berikan hadiah terakhirku**

 **Jadi aku tidak akan pernah bisa kembali padamu**

 **Aku membutuhkanmu,**

 **Mengapa aku tetap membutuhkanmu meski aku tahu akan merasa sakit?**

 _[ I Need U -_ _방탄소년단_ _\- failed trans by Lukailukai8 ]_

 _._

 _._

"Aku pergi dulu. Masih banyak yang harus ku tangani. Jangan lupa menghubungiku, aku menunggu. Semoga cepat sembuh, sayang, aku mencintaimu."

...Suga pun pergi begitu saja dengan keputusan sepihaknya. Meninggalkan Hoseok yang benar-benar ambruk dibawah sana.

Dan tentu saja,

...meninggalkan Jimin yang larut dalam kebimbangan rasa.


	19. He's not yours anymore

**a/n :** fast update sebagai permintaan maaf atas banyaknya typo di chapter sebelumnya. maaf, aku akan lebih teliti lagi ke depannya. bila di chapter ini ditemukan lagi typo, mohon dimaklumi. aku sudah berusaha mengedit serapi-rapinya. **maaf & terimakasih.**

p.s : aku gak bosen mengingatkan kalian untuk kembali melihat, _**APA**_ genre fanfic ini.

* * *

 **Kau telah tancapkan luka dihatiku,**

 **Membekas, perih masih terasa...**

 **Kucoba meredam semua yang terjadi,**

 **Namun tetap saja ku tak bisa.**

 **Mungkin terlalu dalam sakit yang kini kurasa,**

 **Ku menyesal t'lah mencintaimu...**

 **Musnah sudah harapan 'tuk bersama,**

 **Tibalah akhir sebuah cerita...**

(VAGETOZ - Penyesalanku)

* * *

 **myfiancé**

* * *

 **Jimin lelah.**

Segala yang terjadi, berhasil menyiksanya tak hanya secara fisik, tapi juga mental.

Park Jimin **benar-benar** lelah.

Terlalu lelah bahkan untuk sekedar menyuarakan rasa kesalnya tatkala Sandara memberitahu bahwa sang bibi sudah menghubungi Kakek di Amerika, dan dalam waktu dekat akan segera pulang ke Korea.

Jimin tak suka. Dara tahu itu dari sorot matanya. Tapi tak ada satupun kalimat keluar dari bibir pucat itu, bahkan hingga pemeriksaan yang Dara lakukan selesai.

"Aku tahu kau tak suka," Ujar Dara sambil merapikan selimut Jimin hingga sebatas dada, "...tapi, semalam keadaanmu benar-benar mengerikan. Aku tak punya waktu untuk sekedar melarang bibi melakukannya. Maaf."

Lagi-lagi pasien merangkap adik sepupunya itu tak membalas. Ia malah membalikkan posisi tidurnya memunggungi Dara, membuat Dokter muda itu menghela nafas panjang. Dia pun memutuskan untuk beranjak dari sana, sebelumnya tak lupa berpesan beberapa hal tentang kondisi Jimin dan juga...

"Diluar ada Jungkook. Kau mau menemuinya atau tidak?"

.

.

.

.

.

Siang tadi, Jungkook dipaksa hyungnya untuk memeriksakan kondisinya pada Sandara. Junghyun tahu, setelah pulang larut malam adiknya itu tidur dengan tak nyenyak. Ia khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada luka operasinya tempo hari. Maka saat jam istirahat di kantor tiba, si sulung itu menyempatkan diri mengantar Jungkook ke Rumah Sakit. Meski awalnya harus diwarnai perdebatan kecil. Yah, Jeon Jungkook yang keras kepala.

Untunglah Dara tak mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk. Bahkan sebaliknya, wanita itu bilang bahwa Jungkook sudah bisa mulai bersekolah esok atau lusa. Dengan begitu, Junghyun bisa bernafas lega. Ia pun memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke kantor. Lain hal dengan Jungkook yang diminta Dara untuk tinggal dulu sementara di Rumah Sakit. _Ada beberapa hal yang ingin dibicarakan_ , katanya.

Rupanya tak hanya bicara. Dara lantas mengajaknya ke kediaman Jimin. Tahu betul apa yang sedang Jungkook inginkan.

Dan...disinilah anak itu sekarang, menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding luar kamar Jimin. Menunggu Dara yang sudah lebih dulu masuk. Beberapa saat lalu ada seorang pelayan yang menawarkannya minum, namun Jungkook menolak dengan sopan.

Tidak. Ia tidak berselera makan atau minum apapun saat ini. Banyak hal yang tengah ia coba serap kedalam otaknya, sampai mau meledak rasanya.

 _Min Suga...apa dia masih mengamuk di gerbang?_

Ah...Terang saja lelaki itu marah. Dia pasti melihat dengan jelas Jungkook berada di mobil Sandara dan diizinkan masuk, sementara dirinya yang lebih dulu datang malah ditahan sedemikian rupa. Yah..pantas kalau dia kesal.

Jungkook sebenarnya merasa tak enak. Tapi dia bisa apa? Situasinya memang sedang kacau begini.

"Tsk," Jungkook bertambah pusing sendiri dibuatnya.

Suara pintu terbuka, membuat Jungkook refleks mengeluarkan dua tangan dari saku jaketnya untuk kemudian menegakkan posisi berdirinya. Dilihatnya Dara keluar darisana dengan ekspresi yang tak begitu baik.

"Nuna, bagaimana keadaan Jimin hy-"

"Masuklah,"

Jungkook berkedip bingung, "ha?"

"Jimin sepertinya marah padaku. Tapi dia bersedia menemuimu. Masuklah, dia menunggu." Jelas Dara

Namun Jungkook malah tertegun untuk beberapa saat, membuat Dara mengerutkan dahi, "...apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Cepat!"

"Ha? B-baiklah." Pemuda bermarga Jeon itu dengan cepat memegang kenop pintu. Kembali ragu untuk beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan nafas panjang, dan membuka benda kayu itu.

.

.

.

Jimin duduk memeluk lututnya di tempat tidur. Ia memberikan senyum semanis mungkin tatkala melihat Jungkook berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Namun aneh...anak itu sama sekali tak membalasnya.

"Kau datang..." Jimin menyapa pertama kali, masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Ia boleh saja merasa kesal pada yang lain, atau pada bahkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi untuk Jungkook, seseorang yang sudah memeluknya saat dia merasa kacau, seseorang yang meminjamkan bahunya ketika dia perlu sandaran, yang menenangkannya kala dia merasa kalut, seseorang yang...be **rsedia melindunginya** kemarin, Jimin memberi pengecualian.

"Hm," sekalipun sapaannya hanya dibalas gumaman pendek, Jimin tak mempermasalahkan.

"Duduklah."

Jungkook menurut. Ia duduk di bagian kosong tempat tidur itu, "Kudengar Jimin hyung sakit. Sudah baikan?" Lantas dia bertanya dengan nada tak biasanya.

"Hm. Cuma demam biasa. Besok juga sembuh kok, Jungkookie." Jawab Jimin, berdusta.

Setelahnya tak ada percakapan lagi.

Ah... _situasi macam apa ini._

Jungkook hanya diam menatap Jimin tanpa berkedip. Yang ditatap sudah pasti merasa canggung.

Entah, Jimin hanya merasa... _banyak sekali kekecewaan dalam tatapan itu._

Jeon Jungkook...kecewa padanya?

Kenapa? Apa karena semalam Jimin lancang menci-

"Aku mau cerita sesuatu,"

"..."

"...boleh?"

Jimin tanpa sadar mengangguk. Terlalu bingung dengan segala sikap Jungkook yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau tahu, kenapa...dulu aku selalu menolak mati-matian melakukan operasi itu?" Jungkook bertanya, tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Ia memandang ke arah lain seolah tengah menerawang sesuatu.

"Mungkin karena...kau takut pisau bedah?" Jimin menjawab dengan menyisipkan nada candaan, berharap Jungkook akan merubah raut masamnya itu.

Namun...gagal.

"Bukan."

"Hm? Lalu?"

"Aku...tak tega pada kakakku."

"..."

Jungkook menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Bersiap memulai cerita,

"Orangtua kami, meninggal saat Junghyun hyung menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Tepat sebulan setelah wisuda. Sementara aku baru lulus dari sekolah menengah pertama. Tapi bukan berarti aku tak paham situasi. Aku mengerti, kalau sejak saat itu beban yang Junghyun hyung tanggung akan sangat berat. Dia mencari pekerjaan kesana-kemari, gagal berulang kali, sementara dia harus membiayai hidup kami. Aku bahkan...nyaris tak mau melanjutkan sekolah ke tingkat atas karena tak tega padanya. Aku mau membantunya bekerja saja. Tapi dia memarahiku. Kami bertengkar hebat saat itu. Aku meninggalkannya dan menginap di rumah teman beberapa hari, sebelum akhirnya Junghyun hyung menjemputku dan bilang dia sudah punya pekerjaan."

"..."

"Tapi, punya pekerjaan bukan berarti kehidupan kami membaik sepenuhnya. Sekolahku membutuhkan biaya tak sedikit. Aku sering, melihat Junghyun hyung tidur tak nyenyak karena kelelahan, atau bahkan tak pulang sama sekali." Jungkook berhenti sebentar, dan Jimin tak sedikitpun menyela. Biarlah anak itu leluasa bercerita.

"Aku, biar nakal begini juga tetap punya hati. Sesering apapun aku membantah perkataannya, sesering apapun aku membuatnya kesal, aku...tetaplah seorang adik yang menyayangi kakaknya. Tinggal dia yang aku punya. Dia berperan sangat banyak dihidupku. Sebagai kakak, sekaligus orangtua. Takkan kubiarkan dia lelah sendirian hanya demi membiayaiku. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk bekerja _part time_. Setidaknya beban Junghyun hyung akan berkurang, walau cuma sedikit..."

"Dia...tahu kalau kau bekerja?" Barulah Jimin bersuara. Cukup terkejut juga, ternyata Jungkook punya sisi seperti ini. Anak itu pun menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawabannya

"Awalnya tidak. Satu, dua bulan pertama tidak. Bahkan hingga aku naik ke tingkat tiga pun dia tak mengetahuinya. Pelayan cafe, pengantar koran sebelum berangkat sekolah, kasir minimarket, pencuci piring di restoran, semuanya kucoba dan tidak ada yang tertangkap oleh hyungku. Tapi...beberapa bulan kemarin, aku mulai merasakan akibatnya. Saat tiba-tiba aku sering sakit dan terjatuh pingsan. Entah di sekolah atau di tempat kerjaku. Aku tahu ada yang salah dengan tubuhku. Dan aku...takut. Takut tak sanggup lagi mengerjakan apa yang kusembunyikan dari hyungku. Takut tak bisa lagi membantunya. Aku... _sial!_ hidup ini sangat buruk. Mereka bilang ada kerusakan di ginjalku."

Hening beberapa menit. Jimin diam-diam membaca raut wajah Jungkook yang kini bukan hanya dipenuhi rasa kecewa, tapi juga...kesal dan sedih secara bersamaan.

"Betapa aku membenci kehidupanku sendiri." Gumam Jungkook sarat akan rasa benci, "...aku benci Junghyun hyung tahu semuanya. Aku benci Junghyun hyung marah dan melarangku bekerja lagi, aku benci tak bisa membantunya lagi, aku benci tak bisa mengandalkan diriku sendiri. Aku membenci rasa sakit ini, aku benci keluar masuk Rumah Sakit berulang kali. Aku benci membuat Junghyun hyung harus bekerja lebih keras lagi. Aku ingin lepas dari sakit ini...tapi kenapa harus hyungku lagi yang jadi korbannya? Tak cukupkah menyita waktu dan tenaganya? Haruskah aku merampas salah satu bagian tubuhnya juga? Tidak. Seberapa keras pun Junghyun hyung meyakinkanku kalau dia akan baik-baik saja, aku tidak akan tega. Karena itulah aku selalu menolak operasinya..."

Jungkook cukup emosional menceritakan masa-masa suram kehidupannya itu, dan Jimin...cukup merasa tersentuh dibuatnya. Walau belum sepenuhnya paham kenapa dia tiba-tiba bercerita perihal ini. Dan kenapa anak itu tak kunjung menatapnya kembali- oh, tunggu. Sekarang Jimin malah dibuat terkejut karena Jungkook tiba-tiba menatapnya dengan tatapan...seperti _saat itu_.

Saat menyatakan cinta beberapa waktu lalu.

"...tapi kau merubah segalanya, Jimin hyung."

"..."

"Kau ingat? Perkataanmu di Rumah Sakit sewaktu aku menipumu..."

 _Ah, itu._..

 _ **'Seberapa sakitpun yang kau rasa, sebentar lagi semuanya akan lenyap. Kau beruntung karena penolongmu adalah hyungmu sendiri.**_

 _ **Makanya, jangan mengamuk terus padanya dan jalani operasimu dengan baik. Kelak, kau harus sembuh dan membanggakan hyungmu.**_

 _ **Kau harus tahu betapa beruntungnya punya saudara kandung yang menyayangimu. Jangan mengecewakannya, mengerti?'**_

"Percaya atau tidak, kalimat itu membiusku. Merubah pola pikirku. Benar, aku harus sembuh. Aku harus membanggakan Junghyun hyung. Aku tidak boleh mengecewakannya. Sungguh, semua ucapanmu benar-benar menyadarkanku. Kau berhasil memunculkan kembali semangat hidupku yang nyaris hilang. Lalu... _bisakah aku melakukan hal yang sama sekarang_?"

"Huh?" Jimin berseru heran dan spontan melepaskan pelukan di lututnya. Apa maksud kalimat Jungkook yang terakhir itu?

"Bisakah aku memunculkan kembali semangat hidupmu juga?" Jungkook memperjelasnya dengan nada amat serius, "...kalimat apa yang mesti ku gunakan untuk dapat membiusmu agar mau melakukan pengobatan?"

"Apa maksud-"

Oh! _Oh_...

Barulah Jimin sadar. _ **Jungkook...lagi-lagi sudah tahu semuanya**_.

Dan sedari tadi, dia berpura-pura tak tahu bahkan saat Jimin berdusta perihal kondisinya.

"...darimana kau tahu? Sejak kapan?" Kali ini giliran Jimin yang memalingkan wajahnya. Pertanyaan yang ia ajukan pun tak bernada sebagaimana mestinya. Dan jawaban yang Jungkook berikan pun tak sesuai dengan pertanyaannya.

"Aku, dengan cepatnya menaruh perasaan dan dengan beraninya menyatakan cinta padamu, tapi...sekarang baru kusadari," dia terkekeh, menertawakan dirinya sendiri "...apa yang kutahu tentang dirimu?" Dan kini nampak penyesalan di wajahnya, "Kau tahu tentang sakitku, aku menceritakan semua padamu. Sementara tentangmu? Pertunanganmu, penyakitmu, semuanya kuketahui dari orang lain. **Se asing ini kah kita**? Begitu tidak pentingnya kah aku bagimu...hyung?"

"Jungkookie, maaf. Aku-"

"Buat apa minta maaf? memang aku tidak penting bagimu kan? Tidak berhak tahu apapun tentangmu, karena aku bukan siapa-siapa."

Jimin menatapnya tak nyaman, "jangan bilang begitu...kau juga penting buatku,"

"Kalau aku penting buatmu, maukah hyung menerima permintaanku untuk melakukan pengobatan itu?"

Jimin tak langsung menjawab.

Ah...kini ia tahu siapa yang memberitahu Jungkook semuanya. Jika sudah menyangkut pengobatan, pasti Sandara. Kakak sepupunya itu salah satu orang yang bersikukuh membujuknya pergi ke Amerika.

Oh... inikah alasan Jungkook tiba-tiba bercerita? apakah Dara meminta Jungkook untuk turut serta membujuknya?

 _Tidak_. Jimin tidak mau.

"Untuk apa? aku sudah tidak punya alasan lagi untuk hidup, Jungkookie..."

Jawaban itu kontan saja membuat Jungkook menatapnya tak suka.

Tanpa perlu Jimin perjelas lagi, Jungkook bisa langsung mengerti. Kalimat ' _tidak punya alasan_ ' yang dimaksud hyungnya...pasti merujuk pada satu orang.

Min Yoongi.

Rasa sesak yang perlahan menjalar dihatinya tak mampu Jungkook pungkiri.

"Tidak bisakah aku menjadi alasannya?"

Jimin tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya sepersekian detik.

"Jika sekarang aku lolos dan sembuh dari sakit itu, maka kau adalah salah satu faktornya. Jimin hyung adalah salah satu alasanku untuk sembuh. Tidak bisakah sekarang aku jadi alasanmu untuk sembuh juga?" Ada nada memohon dalam ucapan Jungkook. Dan jujur...itu membuat Jimin sedikit goyah. Ia membuka mulut, hendak mengatakan sesuatu tetapi Jungkook lebih dulu menyelanya,

"Bodoh. Tentu saja tak akan bisa. Aku bukan Min Yoongi. Dia sangat berarti bagimu, sementara aku, _siapa diriku_? Hanya orang asing yang-"

"Sudah kubilang jangan bicara begitu! Kau juga berarti buatku Jeon-"

" **Makanya lakukan pengobatan itu, Jimin hyung!** "

Tak ayal ketegangan tercipta. Mereka berdua sama-sama meninggikan nada bicara. Sesuatu yang Jimin lakukan tanpa sadar, sebenarnya. Jadi ia buru-buru menstabilkan suaranya dan meraih tangan Jungkook untuk digenggam. Tak mau ini berlanjut jadi buruk.

"Kau tidak mengerti situasinya, Jeon Jungkook. Tolong, jangan memaksaku." Pintanya, sedikit lebih tenang.

" **Kau egois, Park Jimin**." Namun tanpa disangka Jungkook malah menghempaskan tangan Jimin seraya berdesis tajam, membuat lidah hyungnya jadi kelu untuk membalas dengan kata-kata.

Tatapan yang Jungkook berikan padanya bukan hanya mengandung luka, tapi juga...murka.

Tanpa sadar Jimin memilin-milin selimutnya.

"...aku tahu kau begitu mencintai tunanganmu. Dan aku mengagumi sekaligus membenci hal itu. Kau terlalu dalam mencintainya dan menjadikan dia alasan terkuatmu untuk bertahan hidup, hingga saat ada masalah begini kau menyerah begitu saja. Egois. Sungguh egois Park Jimin " Masih dengan desisan dan tatapan yang sama,"...Saat aku sekarat, kau menasehatiku sedemikian rupa. Menyuruhku menjalankan operasi dan memperbaiki sikapku pada Junghyun hyung. Aku menurut. Sebab iya, aku sadar tinggal Junghyun hyung saja yang ku punya. Biaya besar yang menghantuiku sebelumnya seolah lenyap begitu saja. Itu karena kepandaianmu menghasutku! Tapi kenapa sekarang kau susah sekali diberitahu?! Apa lagi sih yang kau khawatirkan? Biaya?! Aku bahkan yakin, pengobatan takkan menghabiskan separuh hartamu!"

"Jeon-"

" **Jangan hanya berpaku pada Min Yoongi.** Pikirkan yang lain. Kau punya dua orang kakak. Keluargamu berjumlah lebih banyak. Jika kau kesakitan, atau jika nanti kau _pergi_ , akan lebih banyak lagi yang merasa sedih! Mereka mengharapkan kesembuhanmu, **Park Jimin tidak pernahkah kau berpikir kearah situ?!**?!"

.

.

.

 _ **BANG**_ !

Bentakkan yang diciptakan Jungkook rupanya mampu membuat airmata yang entah sejak kapan menggenang di pelupuk mata Jimin akhirnya berjatuhan. Isakkan demi isakkan perlahan lolos dan saat itulah Jungkook tersadar. Ia telah membuat orang yang ia sukai ketakutan hingga tubuhnya nampak gemetar.

 _Shit...dia lepas kendali._

Lihat, sekarang hyungnya itu menjauhkan diri. Menggeserkan tubuh saat Jungkook berniat mendekati. Pemuda bermarga Jeon itu pun hanya bisa memandangnya dengan sedih, seraya menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu.

 _Tsk, Apa aku keterlaluan?_ Batinnya bertanya-tanya.

"Maaf." Ucap Jungkook setelah dirasa pernafasannya berangsur normal.

Namun yang terjadi malah tangisan Jimin yang semakin kencang, meski terhalang telapak tangan.

Ah...Jungkook pasrah jika keluarga Jimin mendengar atau bahkan pihak keamanan rumah ini mengusirnya.

"Maaf kalau aku keterlaluan. Tapi...kau memang perlu punya alasan hidup lain selain Min Yoongi. Setidaknya, jika aku tak cukup kuat untuk kau jadikan alasan, maka pikirkanlah hyungmu, saudaramu, dan orang-orang yang sudah lama mengenalmu. Mereka mengharapkanmu meraih kesembuhan..."

Suara Jungkook mungkin kalah oleh tangisan Jimin yang tak jua mereda. Tapi ia yakin hyungnya itu mendengar apa yang dikatakannya.

"Aku tahu bukan kapasitasku berbicara soal ini. Kau boleh membenciku. Tapi, _please..._ lakukan pengobatan itu. Aku hanya...ingin melihat Jimin hyung sembuh dan hidup bahagia. Itu saja..."

* * *

Hoseok keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk kecil. Ah...ia sebenarnya tengah menghilangkan jejak-jejak airmata. Dilihatnya Seokjin dan Dara tengah membicarakan sesuatu di ruang keluarga. Tadinya Hoseok hanya akan lewat saja dan segera berlari menaikki tangga. Namun Dara tiba-tiba saja memanggilnya,

"Jung Hoseok!'

Mau tak mau dia berhenti dan menolehkan kepala, "Ya?"

"Mau ke atas kan? Sekalian pergi ke kamar Jimin. Panggil pemuda bernama Jeon Jungkook. Bilang padanya, jika sudah selesai bicara dengan Jimin, cepat turun. Aku menunggunya."

.

.

.

Hoseok sebenarnya bingung. _Jeon Jungkook itu siapa_? Jika tak salah tadi Yoongi juga menyebut- nyebutnya. Tapi dibanding bertanya apa yang ada di pikirannya, ia memilih untuk menurut saja. Berlama-lama disana takut Seokjin menyadari keadaan(mata)nya(yang membengkak).

Hoseok nyaris sampai di depan pintu kamar Jimin saat benda kayu itu tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok namja.

 _Ah...itu pasti Jeon Jungkook. Tapi...kenapa sepasang mata anak itu nampak memerah?_ Dan...oh, samar-samar Hoseok mendengar suara...tangisan?

Belum sempat Hoseok berkata apa-apa, tahu-tahu Jungkook membungkuk padanya untuk kemudian pergi begitu saja.

 _Aneh_.

Namun Hoseok tak punya waktu untuk sekedar bertanya atau mengejar, karena kini suara tangisan yang semakin jelas itu merenggut perhatiannya.

"Jimin..." tanpa buang waktu Hoseok segera membuka lebar pintu kamar Jimin yang memang tak sepenuhnya tertutup itu. Dan terpampanglah jelas jika adiknya itu tengah duduk dengan bahu bergetar, lengkap dengan telapak tangan menutup wajahnya. Dia menangis.

Satu kaki Hoseok bergerak maju, hendak menghampiri Jimin. Namun sisi lain dalam dirinya mengatakan _'Jangan. Nanti saja...'_

.

.

Sebab Jimin butuh waktu sendiri. Perkataan Jungkook tengah coba ia renungi. Perkataan dari seorang pelajar SMA yang membuat Jimin merasa tertampar. Dipukul telak-telak. Menusuk di titik yang tepat. Benar. Semua ucapan Jungkook benar. Tapi kenapa malah anak itu yang meminta maaf?

Nyatanya, Jimin menangis dan menghindar bukan karena marah. Tapi justru merasa bersalah.

Dia tahu...Jungkook kecewa padanya. **Sangat**.

* * *

Suga merasa benar-benar ada di titik terbodoh dalam hidupnya. Ia kira dengan menuruti perintah sang CEO untuk menciptakan skandal palsu demi mendompleng album dan konser, akan menjadi awal baik buat karirnya. Buat teman-temannya. Buat band yang selama satu tahun lebih di pimpinnya. Tapi nyatanya dia salah.

 **Skandal ini justru hukuman yang Lee Jaehwan beri padanya.**

Hukuman karena melanggar peraturan dengan Hoseok saat menjadi trainer dulu. Hukuman karena menyembunyikan status pertunangannya dengan Jimin selama ini.

Sebab iya, Jika Hoseok saja dengan kejamnya langsung ditendang dari agensi ini, maka Suga pun pasti mendapatkan hukuman serupa. Hanya saja Lee Jaehwan mengulur waktu dan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih parah.

 _"Album dan konser sudah di depan mata. Tidak mungkin kan, kalian melanggar peraturan dan menghancurkannya begitu saja? Skandal kencan jam dua pagi di mobil dengan kap terbuka...foto-foto sosial media yang nyaris serupa dan dianggap sebagai bukti nyata...serta pernyataan leader kalian kemarin sore pada media...apa maksud itu semua? Siapa yang mau menjelaskan padaku selagi menunggu Min Suga datang? Hm?"_

Sebenarnya Suga sudah ada diambang pintu dan mendengar itu semua. Kegugupan para member, terutama Kwon Mina, sudah cukup menjelaskan segalanya.

Seketika Suga sadar... _ **Lee Jaehwan telah berbuat curang padanya.**_

"Gula!" Mina memekik saat menyadari pintu ruangan ini sedikit terbuka, dan ada sang leader disana, "Suga-ya!"

Semua orang di ruangan itu, Wheein, Dowoon, serta Namjoon serempak mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Tapi tidak dengan Lee Jaehwan yang masih duduk dengan tenang di kursi 'kebesaran'nya sambil asyik mencoret-coret sesuatu di selembar kertas, entah apa.

 _Coba perhatikan raut wajahnya dengan lebih seksama, maka kau akan menyadari terdapat sebuah seringaian disana._

Suga membuka pintu lebih lebar, lantas melangkah lebih dekat. Bisa ia lihat tiga anggotanya duduk dengan gelisah di sofa, oh, Mina kini berdiri sejak tahu kehadirannya. Namjoon juga berdiri di dekat mereka. Ada sorot rasa bersalah terpancar dari matanya. Dan Suga sepertinya mulai paham apa sebabnya.

"Oh, kau datang? Duduklah..." kali ini Jaehwan mengangkat wajah dan memandang Suga dengan raut wajah andalannya. Yah...tenang tapi _menghanyutkan_.

Belum sempat Suga membalas basa-basi itu, Mina kembali memekik padanya.

"Suga-ya! Jelaskan pada _Sajangnim_ , bahwa semua itu cuma salah paham. Tidak ada diantara kita yang melanggar peraturan, benar kan?"

"..." Suga hanya meliriknya sekilas tanpa menjawab. Ia kembali memandang sang CEO yang juga masih memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Jawablah, Suga. Jangan membuat anggotamu panik. Kita hanya membutuhkan penjelasan pasti dari dirimu, dan dengan begitu nasib ROCKMANTIC pun akan jelas. Karena jika pernyataanmu pada media kemarin tentang Kau dan Mina berpacaran, adalah benar, maka...yah, kalian tahu apa akibatnya."

Kedua tangan Suga terkepal lebih erat. Darah dalam dirinya terasa semakin panas dan nyaris mendidih. Meski begitu ia tetap mempertahankan air muka tenangnya, sama seperti yang Lee Jaehwan lakukan.

"Yoongi-a!"

"Oppa!"

"Suga hyung! Katakan sesuatu!"

Kali ini Wheein dan Dowoon ikut bersuara sama paniknya. Ketiganya jelas, tak mau karirnya berada diambang kehancuran seperti ini. Mereka bahkan benar-benar tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

.

.

" **Tidak** ," , adalah kata pertama yang Suga keluarkan. Tentu...belum cukup untuk meredakan ketegangan. Pria bermarga Min itu menoleh ke arah anggota dan managernya beberapa detik, untuk kemudian kembali bertemu pandang dengan Lee Jaehwan, "Saya dan Mina tidak berpacaran. Kami tidak mungkin berpacaran."

"..."

Dapat Suga dengar helaan nafas pertanda kelegaan entah dari siapa. Dia sendiri tengah menghirup nafas dalam-dalam karena...kalimatnya masih punya lanjutan,

"... **Karena saya sudah bertunangan**."

.

.

.

Suga mungkin terlalu sibuk menahan emosi dan amarahnya, hingga tak sadar jika Mina langsung terhempas ke sofa dengan lemas tak sampai dua detik setelah pernyataan itu meluncur dari bibirnya. Atau tatapan dari Wheein dan Dowoon yang sarat akan rasa tak percaya.

Orang nomor satu di agensi ini pun nampak tak menduga jika Suga malah mengungkapkan hal itu dengan mudahnya.

Lee Jaehwan lantas menegakkan posisi duduknya. "Wow...apa ada seseorang yang sedang mengakui pelanggaran disini?" Tanya Jaehwan dengan nada terkejut yang dibuat-buat, "...Oh, rupanya rumor beberapa waktu lalu, adalah fakta? Karena itulah dirimu begitu panik saat mengetahuinya?"

"..." _Sandiwara macam apa ini._

"Jadi...selama ini kau menipu kami semua? Para anggotamu menahan diri menjalin hubungan, tapi nyatanya kau sudah bertunangan?"

"..." _Oh, dia ingin membuat citra Suga buruk dihadapan rekan-rekannya. Dan bukan tidak mungkin...dihadapan penggemarnya._

"Kau tentu tahu kan, konsekuensi jika pelanggaran dilakukan, Min Suga?"

" **Berhenti memanggil saya Suga, karena saya akan melepaskan nama itu mulai sekarang**."

 _ **DEG**_!

"Apa kau sadar dengan perkataanmu barusan?" Kini nada bicara Jaehwan terdengar lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Dan Suga pun tak mau kalah dari CEOnya. Menambah aura ketegangan yang belum juga mereda.

"Ada yang salah? Bukankah ini yang anda mau? Anda tahu soal hubungan saya dengan Jung Hoseok, anda tahu soal pertunangan saya dengan adik Jung Hoseok, lantas kenapa anda tidak langsung saja menendang saya seperti yang anda lakukan pada Jung Hoseok dulu? Untuk apa malah memberikan kesempatan debut pada saya lalu berbelit-belit menyuruh saya menciptakan skandal palsu? Agar saya buruk dimata teman-teman saya? Agar saya buruk dimata penggemar saya? Kalau begitu selamat. Anda **berhasil**."

Hening sejenak,

"Lee Jaehwan _Sajangnim_. Anda adalah orang yang paling saya segani selama berada di agensi ini. Anda adalah orang yang begitu saya hormati karena telah membantu saya meraih mimpi. Tapi anda juga... **anda sekaligus orang yang sangat saya benci mulai detik ini**."

"..."

"Lupakan soal Album dan konser perdana. Saya tahu anda tak sungguh-sungguh menyiapkannya untuk saya. Cari dan temukan Suga yang lain untuk mengganti. Karena saya sudah muak dan akan mengundurkan diri."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Bohong**_.

Suga- _oh, haruskah menyebutnya Yoongi mulai sekarang?_

Dia sesungguhnya tidak setenang itu. Jauh dalam dirinya, dia merasakan kekacauan yang tiada terhingga. Nafasnya memburu selama ia menyetir mobilnya. Semakin ia menekan emosinya, semakin pula ia merasa kekalutan menguasainya.

 _Ini tidak akan benar._

Maka dengan kasar ia banting stirnya, menepi. Menghindari kemungkinan buruk, seperti hilang kendali lalu kecelakaan terjadi. Berusaha menstabilkan pernafasannya sendiri. Sungguh, belum pernah ia merasa sekacau ini.

Apa yang baru saja terjadi ?

 _ **Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!**_

Impian dan karir yang selalu jadi prioritas, selalu ia tempatkan dalam posisi utama melebihi apapun, kini...hancur begitu saja. Parahnya, tiga rekan seperjuangan yang tak tahu menahu pun ikut terkena imbasnya.

Bodoh.

Bodoh.

 **Bodoh**.

"ARGH! Brengsek!"

* * *

Suasana malam di kediaman keluarga Park terbilang cukup tenang. Tak ada lagi ketegangan seperti kemarin. Lee Shin Ae baru saja pulang beberapa menit lalu setelah berjam-jam menemani keponakannya.

Uhm...benar-benar hanya menemani. Duduk di sampingnya dengan diam karena Jimin tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Ah...Shin Ae tau Jimin marah padanya soal menghubungi Aboji di Amerika. Anak itu bahkan tak bergeming sedikitpun tatkala sang bibi pamit pulang. Tak apa, Shin Ae memakluminya.

Kini, posisi Shin Ae diganti oleh Seokjin. Dia menyempatkan diri untuk menemani adiknya meski rasa lelah sehabis bekerja masih mendera. Si sulung itu tak hanya diam. Ia sekaligus menyuapi Jimin makan malam. Yah...walau tetap saja sama. Adiknya itu hanya membuka mulut saat menerima suapan, dan setelahnya dia bungkam. Jikalau sang hyung bertanya sesuatu, Jimin hanya akan menjawab dengan bergumam.

"Aku ke bawah dulu menyimpan ini. Kau mau ku bawakan sesuatu, nanti?" Seokjin bertanya seraya menyodorkan segelas air putih. Dan ia hanya bisa menghela nafas cukup panjang saat Jimin hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala. "Baiklah. Aku akan segera kembali, Min-ie..." Ia pun beranjak darisana untuk menyimpan peralatan makan yang baru digunakan.

Saat membuka pintu, pria bermarga Kim itu cukup dibuat terkejut mendapati Hoseok ada didepannya. Untung saja nampan yang ia bawa tak terjatuh.

"Ada apa?" Dia bertanya.

"Uh? Uhm...apa...dia sudah tidur?" Hoseok menjawab dengan pertanyaan juga. Sesekali melirik ke arah belakang Seokjin.

ah...Jimin.

"Belum. Sana, temani dia. Aku mau menyimpan ini ke bawah."

Hoseok tak menjawab. Tapi Seokjin tahu anak itu tak menolak.

.

.

.

Jimin melirik sepasang kaki yang nampak berjalan dengan ragu ke arah tempat tidurnya. Tanpa perlu ia tadahkan kepala, Jimin tahu jika itu adalah hyungnya.

Hoseok.

Hoseok berhenti disamping tempat tidur, dimana Jimin tengah duduk memeluk lutut. Adiknya itu tak sedikitpun mengadahkan kepala meski sadar ada orang lain didekatnya. Dia hanya diam sambil menatap ke satu titik tanpa berkedip. Jelas sekali, tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Dan itu...membuat Hoseok kembali ragu. Pasalnya, niat awal dia kemari adalah untuk membicarakan soal...Min Yoongi.

Perlahan 'putra kedua' Park Yoochun itu duduk di sebuah kursi yang sepertinya bekas Seokjin duduk tadi. Lantas ia menghela nafas dalam, mempersiapkan diri. Yah...dia harus secepatnya bicara. Takkan ia ulangi kesalahan yang sama, memendam masalah hingga bertumpuk-tumpuk lalu berakhir dengan perasaan luka.

"Kau...belum mengantuk?" Hoseok bertanya mengawali, dan terpaksa menahan kecewa saat tak disahuti. "Jimin-ie, aku mau bicara sesuatu...boleh?"

"..."

"Ini...tentang kita dan...Min Yoon-"

Hoseok baru sadar jika dirinya ternyata sepengecut ini. Hanya sekilas lirikan yang Jimin beri lewat ujung matanya, mampu membuat ia menegang dan tanpa sadar menautkan ke sepuluh jari-jarinya yang entah sejak kapan berkeringat. Hoseok merasa lirikan itu sebuah bentuk ketidaksukaan dan ketidaknyamanan. _Jimin belum mau diajak bicara soal ini_. Maka dari itu Hoseok memutuskan untuk beranjak.

"Uhm...maaf kalau aku mengganggu. B-biar ku panggil Seokjin untuk menemanimu lagi. Tunggu sebent-" namun tanpa diduga Jimin menahan pergelangan tangannya, meski masih enggan memandangnya. "...J-Jimin?"

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Jimin mengeluarkan suara paraunya,

"Bisakah..."

Tapi butuh waktu tak sebentar untuk dia melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tak urung Hoseok merasa penasaran sendiri dibuatnya. Namun ia hanya menunggu tanpa menyela.

"..."

 _Bisakah kau relakan saja Yoongi untukku? Jika aku memintanya, akankah menambah kebencianmu padaku?_

"Bisakah..." Jimin masih menimbang-nimbang keinginnya untuk mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan. Dan Hoseok masih menunggu dalam diam seraya menatap tautan tangan mereka. "...Bisakah kau tidur denganku malam ini?"

"A-apa?"

Jimin akhirnya mengadahkan kepala, berkontak langsung dengan mata hyungnya, "Tidurlah disini malam ini. Temani aku...Hosiki hyung. Bisakah?"

Hoseok tak bisa tak merasa terharu hingga berkaca-kaca mendengar permintaan itu. Untuk kesekian kali ia tatap tautan tangan mereka dan tanpa buang waktu dia berkata, "B-bisa. Tentu bisa, Jimin-ie."

"...terimakasih." Jimin berbisik sambil melepaskan tangannya. Hoseok mengangguk, mengantarkan setetes air turut luruh dari matanya.

.

.

.

Tidur bersama yang dimaksud Jimin mengandung artian sebenarnya. Berbaring diranjang yang sama, berbagi kehangatan selimut berdua, hingga perlahan memejamkan mata.

Hal ini tak asing bagi Jimin dan Hoseok, mengingat sejak kecil pun mereka berdua tak jarang melakukannya. Tidur berdua dengan posisi berhadapan dan lima jari bertautan. Saat sakit atau kedinginan, Hoseok akan membawa Jimin dalam sebuah dekapan. Namun sekarang...Hoseok tak mau berharap banyak. Sudah diberi kesempatan menemani pun dia bersyukur. Kini mereka hanya berbaring dengan posisi berhadapan dan menukar kontak mata.

Hening. Sunyi. Senyap.

Tak ada dari mereka berdua yang bicara hingga kantuk dalam diri Hoseok perlahan menyergap. Dia nyaris jatuh tertidur jika saja Jimin tak tiba-tiba meraih tangannya dibawah selimut untuk kemudian menggenggamnya cukup erat.

"Hm? Ada apa?" Hoseok bertanya dengan suara khas orang mengantuk, "...perlu ku ambilkan sesuatu?"

Jimin tak jua menjawab. Dia hanya menatap Hoseok dengan sorot mata lelahnya.

"Tidurlah, matamu memerah Jimin-ie..." Ungkap Hoseok, seraya mengeluarkan satu tangannya untuk kemudian mengusap halus kelopak mata Jimin agar menutup.

Jimin menurut. Ia tak membuka lagi indra penglihatannya bahkan sampai sang kakak ikut memejamkan mata.

Namun Hoseok merasa, sebelum kelopak matanya menutup sempurna, antara sadar dan tidak dia mendengar Jimin berbisik padanya,

 _"Hyung, aku harus bagaimana...?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ayah, ibu..._

 _Ada seorang lelaki masuk ke dalam hidupku_

 _Dia tak sengaja ku temui bertahun-tahun lalu_

 _Dia yang sejak awal tanpa sadar menarik perhatianku_

 _Terlalu dini ku rasakan, dan terlalu cepat ku simpulkan,_

 _Tapi ayah, ibu...aku menyukainya sejak saat itu._

 _Menyukai gerak-geriknya, serta bagaimana berbinar matanya saat dia berbicara soal musik dan juga puding strawberry. Menyukai bagaimana dia berlari padaku hanya untuk bertanya tentang nama._

 _Ya..._ _ **aku menyukainya.**_

 _Dan lelaki itu...sekarang adalah tunanganku._

 _Kupikir menunggu bertahun-tahun untuk kemudian bertemu kembali dan diikat status pertunangan, adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan._

 _Ternyata tidak._

 _Perasaanku padanya memang tidak pernah berubah, tapi...dia berbanding terbalik denganku._

 _Dia,_

 _...tak mengingatku._

 _Dia,_

 _...melupakanku._

 _Dia,_

 _...bukan lagi laki-laki yang kukenal dulu._

 _Karena lelaki itu,_

 _...kini membenciku._

 _Dan kenyataan itu menamparku, Ayah..ibu._

 _Aku...tak diinginkan oleh tunanganku._

 _Satu tahun lebih._

 _Kunikmati penolakan itu. Ku imbangi sandiwaranya didepan keluargaku. Kuterima pelukannya. Kubalas ciumannya. Ku tanggapi ungkapan-ungkapan manis nan palsunya._

 _Tak apa. Ayah, Ibu..._

 _Selama dia ada disampingku, diperlakukan seperti apapun aku akan terima. Seberapa perih luka yang kurasa, aku akan tetap mempertahankannya._

 _Iya, aku sadar diriku bodoh._

 _Mempertahankan seorang penjahat yang diam-diam mengambil hatiku,_

 _Seseorang yang menorehkan luka saat cinta datang menyapa_

 _Aku mencoba untuk menahannya, mencoba melupakan dirinya,_

 _Tapi, dia lah orang yang mengisi seluruh hatiku,_

 _Ayah, ibu..._

 _Dia lah alasanku untuk hidup,_

 _Dia alasanku untuk terus bernafas._

 _Tapi ternyata..._

 _Semua yang kulakukan adalah penyebab terbesar Hoseok hyung membenciku._

 _Kini aku sadar..._

 _Lelaki itu...seharusnya tak masuk kedalam hidupku,_

 _Lelaki itu tak seharusnya menarik perhatianku,_

 _Penjahat itu tak seharusnya aku pertahankan._

 _ **Keegoisanku**_ _, ayah...ibu._

 _Karena keegoisan dan kebodohanku lah semua orang menjadi terluka._

 _Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku..._

 _Aku menyesal...Ayah, ibu._

 _Aku menyesal telah mempertahankannya,_

 _Aku menyesal sudah menyimpan rasa padanya._

 _ **Aku menyesal.**_ _.._

 _Lalu aku harus bagaimana...ayah, ibu?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dua bucket mawar putih itu diletakkan di masing-masing pusara. Sang pelaku lantas menjongkokan diri diantara keduanya. Ia usap nisan kedua orang yang telah membuatnya ada di dunia. Dan tak butuh waktu lama buatnya menitikkan air mata. Dia merindukan ayah dan ibunya. Dia ingin bertemu mereka. Menceritakan segala masalah yang kian menyiksanya. Yah...Park Jimin lelah, dan ingin bertemu orangtuanya sekarang juga.

.

.

.

.

.

Kurang lebih setengah jam Jimin berada disana. Menuturkan keluh kesahnya, seraya berpikir berulang kali tentang keputusan apa yang harus ia ambil untuk kelangsungan hubungannya dengan Min Yoongi dan juga...Hoseok.

Bicara tentang Hoseok, Jimin sengaja tak mengajak hyungnya itu seperti yang Yoongi sarankan kemarin sore. Entah. Jimin hanya...merasa...belum (atau tidak?) sanggup melihat dua orang yang pernah saling mencintai itu didepan matanya. Ia merasa seperti orang ketiga.

Ini semakin mempersulitnya untuk mengambil keputusan.

 **. . .**

 _"Ada lahan kosong di sebelah sana," tunjuk Jimin pada salah satu arah. Suga pun spontan memandang arah tunjuknya, "...tidak terlalu luas. Tapi kupikir cukup untuk dibangun rumah sederhana. Cocok untuk dihuni keluarga kecil yang baru membina rumah tangga." Ujar Jimin seraya melanjutkan langkahnya. Suga disampingnya pun melakukan hal yang sama. Keduanya berjalan seiringan dengan pose yang sama. Memasukkan kedua tangan di saku jaket masing-masing._

 _"Apa kau bermaksud membangun rumah disana?"_

 _"Hn?" Jimin menolehkan kepala, lantas tersenyum tipis, "...ya, aku punya cita-cita. Jika sudah berkeluarga nanti, rumah itu akan ku tempati dengan keluarga kecilku. Meski ini pemakaman, tapi menurutku sama sekali tak menyeramkan. Malah...aku akan merasa lebih dekat dengan ayah dan ibu. Haha, itu hanya...khayalanku saja sebenarnya."_

 _"Kalau begitu, ayo menikah!"_

 _ **Tap**_ _._

 _Langkah keduanya terhenti._

 _"Apa?" Jimin nampak tak percaya dengan apa yang baru didengarnya. "...menikah?" Tanyanya memastikan, nyaris tanpa suara._

 _Suga dengan santai menanggapinya,_

 _"Ya. Menikah. Tadi kan aku sudah melamarmu didepan ayah dan ibu,"_

 _"..." Jimin diam. Masih antara sadar dan tidak, bahkan saat Suga meraih kedua tangannya dari balik saku, lalu mengenggam mereka dengan erat._

 _"Setelah launching album dan konser perdana digelar, agensi memberi kami kebebasan untuk berhubungan. Jadi...kita bisa menikah. Membangun rumah impianmu, untuk kemudian kita tempati bersama. " Tuturnya untuk kemudian mengecup singkat bibir sang tunangan._

 _"..."_

 _"Kenapa?" Suga bertanya dengan was-was. Pasalnya, Jimin menatapnya tanpa berkedip, lengkap dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca"...kau tak mau menikah denganku?"_

 _Dan ia harus menelan kecewa saat jawaban yang Jimin keluarkan tak sesuai dengan harapannya. Anak itu bahkan segera melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka._

 _"Ekhm. Kau tahu, keluarga kami memiliki danau buatan! Mari pergi kesana?"_

 _Lantas meninggalkan Suga seorang diri di belakangnya. Si Blonde itu tidak tahu...diam-diam Jimin menampilkan seulas senyum hingga garis cantik dimatanya tercipta._

 **. . .**

Tapi kini...senyuman itu lenyap. Namja bersurai hitam legam itu memandang dengan hampa, ke tempat dimana sang tunangan pernah mengajaknya menikah secara tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

Terakhir kali Jimin kemari adalah saat pertengkaran hebat itu terjadi. Malam dimana ia mengetahui hubungan Yoongi dan Hoseok yang sebenarnya. Dan sekarang Jimin kembali, dia tidak menyangka bahwa akan sesakit ini.

Rasanya ia dapat melihat kilas balik dirinya dan Yoongi dimana-mana. Di seluruh area. Saat mereka berjalan seiringan, saat Yoongi melamarnya, mengajaknya menikah. Lalu saat lelaki itu dengan panik menghapus peluh dan darah di wajahnya tatkala kesakitan mendera. Yoongi membawakan puding strawberry buatan ibunya, Yoongi menyuapinya, dan...saat Yoongi menghapus fla dengan cara menciumnya.

Semuanya seakan terpampang kembali didepan mata tak ubahnya film. Saat itu Jimin bahagia luar biasa, tapi saat ini...hanya rasa sesak yang tersisa.

Jimin membuka pagar pendek pembatas danau, lantas ia melangkah dan berhenti tepat disamping bendungan air itu. Tanpa terhalang apapun, hingga ia bisa melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri.

Jimin nampak sangat kacau dan tertekan. Semua orang akan setuju dengan hal itu walau hanya melihatnya sekilas. Karena iya, anak itu tak mampu lagi menyembunyikan apa yang ia rasa dengan senyuman palsu seperti biasa.

 _Apa cinta harus sesakit ini...?_ Jimin bertanya entah pada siapa.

Lantas ia merogoh ponsel di saku jeansnya, untuk kemudian mengetik sesuatu. Yah...Jimin sudah memiliki keputusan.

* * *

Ponsel Yoongi bergetar tepat saat sang empunya keluar dari kamar mandi. Masih dengan memakai bathrobe, lelaki itu meraih benda pipih yang terletak di atas nakas. Untung saja ia cepat membukanya, karena itu adalah sebuah pesan singkat dari...

 **ParkJimin**

 **Datanglah ke tempat biasa. Aku menunggumu, sekarang.**

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi tak dapat menyembunyikan raut wajah senangnya, karena mendapat SMS itu dari Jimin. Sang tunangan menghubunginya, itu artinya dia siap Yoongi ajak bicara. Dia harap, ini adalah awal dari membaiknya hubungan mereka. Yah...Yoongi harap begitu.

Karena itulah tanpa buang waktu dia bersiap-siap, tak mau Jimin menunggunya terlalu lama. Tak ingin mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Yah, takkan ia biarkan _Jimin menunggunya terlalu lama (lagi)_...

Ia mengendarai mobil dengan cukup tenang, seraya menyusun kalimat-kalimat yang akan ia gunakan untuk menjelaskan pada Jimin nanti. Sesuai janjinya, ia akan menjelaskan secara rinci agar tak ada kesalahpahaman lagi diantara mereka. Tinggal tersisa satu tikungan lagi, dan Yoongi akan segera sampai di tempat Jimin menunggunya. Tempat ia melamarnya dulu. Pemakaman keluarga Park.

Namun tiba-tiba saja ponsel di samping tempat duduknya berdering, tanda telepon masuk. Nama Wheein tertera disana. Awalnya Yoongi hendak mengabaikannya. Namun Wheein memanggilnya tanpa henti seolah memaksa Yoongi untuk menjawab secepat mungkin. Maka dengan terpaksa Yoongi meraih ponselnya seraya melambatkan laju mobilnya.

"Ya, Whee-"

"Kau dimana?" oh, ini suara Yoon Dowoon. Mereka bertiga pasti tengah berada ditempat yang sama.

"Ada apa?" Yoongi malah bertanya balik, membuat Dowoon berdecak di seberang sana.

"Kau dimana? Datanglah ke dorm sekarang juga."

 _Okay_ , baru kali ini Yoongi mendengar nada bicara Dowoon sedingin ini. Anak itu biasanya jenaka.

"Terjadi sesuatu?" Yoongi menerka

"Bohong kalau aku mengatakan tidak, sementara dirimu adalah penyebab semuanya."

"..." Kali ini Yoongi hentikan laju mobilnya, lalu samar-samar ia mendengar Wheein yang memaksa Dowoon untuk memberikan ponsel padanya. Tak lama setelahnya suara anak itu terdengar,

"Cepatlah kemari Min Yoongi!" Oh, nadanya lebih menusuk dibanding Dowoon tadi, meski...Wheein terdengar sedikit sengau. Dia seperti habis...menangis?

"Mina eonni tak mau keluar kamar sejak kemarin malam. Dia sangat shock,"

"..."

"...Walau kau ingin mengundurkan diri, tapi kau tetap masih leader kami. Setidaknya bertanggung jawablah sedikit!"

Tepat. Menohok di hatinya.

"B-Baiklah, nanti-"

"Tidak ada nanti. Cepatlah kemari, sekarang juga. Kami menunggumu."

"Tapi Wh-"

Sambungan di putuskan begitu saja. Gerbang pemakaman sudah mampu terlihat oleh pandangannya. Tunangannya menunggu didalam sana. Tapi tiga teman yang ia kacaukan mimpinya, juga tengah mengharapkan kehadirannya. Jika kemarin sore Yoongi meninggalkan Jimin dalam kebimbangan rasa, maka sore ini, _ia mengalaminya juga._

* * *

Ini sudah pukul tujuh belas. Waktunya para pekerja kantor pulang.

Namun Hoseok masih sibuk menandatangani satu dari sekian berkas yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya. Ditinggalkan berhari-hari membuat pekerjaannya menumpuk luar biasa. Padahal Seokjin sudah berusaha menghandlenya.

Ah...ini salahnya sendiri.

Sambil membaca berkas selanjutnya, Hoseok merenggangkan otot lehernya yang mulai terasa kaku dan pegal. Sesekali ia menguap hingga matanya nampak berair. Ia gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir kantuk dan lelah yang mendera. Namun itu tak merubah apa-apa. Ia tetap saja tak fokus dengan tugasnya. Sebenarnya, ini bukan hanya soal lelah saja. Hoseok merasa...sesuatu yang tak nyaman menggelayuti perasaannya. Entah...Hoseok juga tak tahu mengapa.

"Hoseok-a,"

Tahu-tahu Seokjin sudah masuk ke ruangannya.

"Hm?"

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya yang lebih tua seraya menghampiri meja kerja adiknya.

"Masih ada beberapa lagi. Mungkin jam tujuh nanti baru bisa selesai," jawab Hoseok seadanya,

"Uhm..." Seokjin tampak memikirkan sesuatu, "tinggalkan saja,"

"Ha?"

"Tinggalkan pekerjaanmu. Biar aku yang kerjakan sisanya. Kau...pulang saja. Tengok Jimin. Aku...uhm, perasaanku tidak enak dari tadi." Ungkapnya Seokjin dengan ekspresi cemas yang tak bisa di sembunyikan.

 _Jimin_...

Benar...itu dia. Itu yang membuat Hoseok merasa tak nyaman. Jadi...Seokjin juga merasakan hal yang sama?

Jimin 'sendirian' di rumah sana, apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?

"Kau sudah lelah, Jin. Apa tidak apa-apa, kalau kau mengerjakan tugasku juga?"

Seokjin mengangguk mantap atas keraguan Hoseok, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku lebih khawatir pada Jimin sekarang. Kau pulanglah dulu, nanti kabari aku. Okay?"

"Hm," Hoseok pun bangkit dan menyambar jasnya, "...baiklah, aku pergi dulu."

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi harusnya tidak terkejut jika mereka membencinya. Ya, mereka yang terkena imbas dari keputusannya untuk hengkang. Mereka yang impiannya hancur begitu saja. Harusnya Yoongi siap akan hal itu. Tapi nyatanya tetap menyakitkan saat Wheein dan Dowoon menyambutnya dingin, lengkap dengan tatapan sangsi. Tak seperti dulu, yang selalu segan terhadapnya.

"Bagaimana Mina?" Tanya Yoongi berusaha menekan kesedihannya. Wheein menjawab dengan bahasa tubuh. Ia menunjuk ke arah kamar yang tertutup mengenakan dagunya.

"Bujuk dia keluar. Dia belum makan sejak kemarin..." Tambahnya, lantas pergi begitu saja. Dowoon pun sama.

Dan Yoongi hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, untuk kemudian membuka pintu kamar itu pelan-pelan.

Kwon Mina nampak duduk memeluk lutut di balkon kamar, ditemani dinginnya angin sore yang begitu menusuk. Ia tak bergerak sedikitpun dan hanya menatap kosong ke satu arah, bahkan saat Yoongi duduk disampingnya, meniru posisinya.

" _Sajangnim_ membatalkan album dan konser kita," suara parau Mina mengawali keheningan mereka. Dia bicara tanpa menatap lawannya, "...kita akan hiatus entah sampai kapan."

"Aku tahu," Yoongi tahu betul sebesar apa impian Mina dalam bidang ini hingga rela hijrah dari negara asalnya. Tak heran jika gadis itu sebegini shocknya. "...maaf. ini semua karena aku..."

Mina tak membalas lagi.

"Kata Wheein kau belum makan sejak kemarin. Jangan begitu, nanti kau sakit..."

"Aku memang sudah sakit," ... _hatiku_.

"Huh?"

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakan dari awal?"

"..." Yoongi dapat membaca kekecewaan yang sangat dalam di wajah Mina meski anak itu tak kunjung menatapnya.

"Saat rumor itu mencuat, kau membantahnya mati-matian. Dan kami percaya. Kenapa tak jujur saja jika dirimu memang sudah bertunangan?"

"Ini...tidak semudah yang kau kira, Mina-ya. Saat itu aku hanya...terlalu egois dan pengecut untuk mengakui semuanya. Maaf..." lagi-lagi hanya kalimat itu yang bisa Yoongi lontarkan.

.

.

.

Langit sudah mulai gelap. Pantulan dirinya di air danau mulai tak nampak. Jimin berulang kali menolehkan kepala, tapi Yoongi belum datang juga.

.

.

.

Lelaki itu berusaha menjadi leader yang bertanggung jawab meski jabatannya itu kini telah cacat. Dia membujuk Mina untuk makan, atau sekedar masuk ke kamar daripada berada di balkon yang dingin ini. Namun Mina tetap diam, dan belum sedikitpun merubah posisi.

Yoongi mulai resah. Ia melirik jam tangannya, 17.30. Itu artinya dia sudah membuat Jimin menunggu lama. Setidaknya ia harus mengabari tunangannya jika dirinya akan datang terlambat. Yoongi pun beranjak, hendak menjaga jarak dengan Mina guna menghubungi Jimin. Namun baru juga berdiri dan berbalik badan, ia dikejutkan oleh sebuah pelukan yang datang dari belakangnya,

"Aku menyayangimu- _tidak_ , aku mencintaimu, gula..."

"..."

"...Jangan pergi, Yoongi-a..."

.

.

.

Jimin menggenggam kalung pemberian Yoongi dibalik scarf yang melilit lehernya. Berusaha menepis prasangka buruk yang mulai menghampirinya.

 _Sebentar lagi...sebentar lagi Jimin_ , batinnya bersugesti.

 _Dia pasti datang. Dia harus bicara_.

Jimin juga punya hal yang harus dibicarakan tentang hubungan mereka.

Namun hingga tiga puluh menit berikutnya, Tak ada tanda-tanda akan hadirnya seseorang. Yang datang malah angin senja yang dinginnya mampu menembus kulit Jimin meski telah dilapisi baju hangat dan scarf yang tebal.

Oh...ini tidak baik untuk seseorang yang kesehatannya sedang tak stabil semacam Jimin.

Terbukti dengan mulai berbayangnya pandangan mata Jimin hingga anak itu oleng nyaris saja tersungkur ke danau di depannya. Jimin menggelengkan kepala, dan berulang kali mengerjapkan matanya.

Namun bukannya membaik, ia malah mendapatkan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

 _Sial_.

Ia sentuh bagian belakang kepalanya, namun rasa sakit itu berpindah ke pelipisnya, lantas menjalar di sekitar kelopak matanya. Memaksa Jimin untuk menekan bagian itu dan membuat pandangannya gelap untuk sementara. Sayangnya itu tak merubah apapun. Sakitnya tetap terasa bahkan bertambah parah. Tak tanggung-tanggung Jimin sampai harus berjongkok, seraya menggigit kepalan tangannya.

"Akkkh..." Teriakkannya teredam. Nafasnya memburu, dan keringat mulai bercucuran membasahi wajah.

 _Ya Tuhan, ini lebih sakit dari kemarin malam..._

.

.

.

Firasat buruk Hoseok dan Seokjin terbukti.

"Bagaimana bisa tidak ada, Jung Ahjumma?! Bukankah kalian semua bertugas mengawasinya?!"

"Maaf tuan muda Hoseok, kami juga baru menyadarinya. Ini kelalaianku-"

"Sejak kapan dia pergi? Kemana dia pergi?! Kenapa tak cepat menghubungi aku dan Seokjin hyung?!"

"Terakhir kali ku lihat jam tiga sore tadi, tuan muda Jimin masih ada di kamarnya. Entah sejak kapan dan lewat mana di pergi. Tak ada satupun dari kami yang menyadari-"

"Berapa banyak pelayan di rumah ini? Kenapa menjaga satu orang saja tak bisa?! Aku tidak mau tahu, cepat cari dan temukan dia!"

"Sedang kami lakukan, tuan muda. Beberapa petugas, di pimpin Kang Ahjussi tengah mencarinya di sekitar komplek perumahan. Harap bersabar, serahkan ini pada kami."

"Mana bisa aku bersabar? dia sedang sakit, bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi padanya?!" keluh Hoseok seraya menjauh dari Jung Ahjumma. Tergesa-gesa mengeluarkan ponsel serta tergesa-gesa menghubungi Seokjin, lantas dengan panik menceritakan situasinya.

"Biar aku yang cari, Seokjin-a. Tapi...apa nomor ponsel Jimin masih yang lama? Oh, bisakah kau lacak dengan GPS dan segera kirim padaku?...Okay ku tunggu secepatnya!" Pungkasnya, lalu masuk kembali ke mobil yang tadi ia parkir secara sembarangan. Tak lama kemudian ponselnya berbunyi, "...ya, Jin? Sudah kau temu-"

"..."

"...huh? Bukankah itu pemakaman keluarga?! Sedang apa dia disana petang hari begini...oh tunggu," ... _tunggu_. Hoseok menyadari sesuatu,

 _ **'Kita harus bertemu. Bawa Hoseok bersamamu. Ayo bicarakan ini bertiga. Please, Jim. Kapan saja, terserahmu. Saat kau merasa sudah sembuh dan sudah sanggup. Hubungi aku, dan katakan dimana tempatnya. Aku pasti bersedia. Please, kita benar-benar perlu bicara.'**_

"...sepertinya aku tahu untuk apa dia kesana..."

.

.

.

.

.

 _'Kenapa harus muncul disaat seperti ini?!'_

...adalah satu pertanyaan yang terus Jimin sesalkan ditengah rasa sakitnya. Karena sungguh, ini lebih parah dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Kesakitan itu muncul dimana-mana, di seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Ia bahkan tak dapat lagi membedakan mana keringat dan mana airmata. Semua bersatu membasahi wajahnya. Mungkin sebentar lagi cairan merah pekat itu akan hadir juga.

Jimin bukan seseorang yang suka mengekspresikan rasa sakitnya. Apalagi jika ada orang lain didekatnya. Seberapa menyiksa nya pun akan Jimin tahan semampu yang ia bisa. Tapi...kali ini berbeda. Geramman dan rintihan itu tak luput dari bibirnya. Terlintas di pikirannya, _mungkin ini adalah saatnya ia kehilangan nyawa._

Sakit.

Ini **sangat sakit.**

Biasanya Jimin paling anti memberi tahu siapapun soal kesakitan yang ia rasa, apalagi kakak-kakaknya. Tapi sekarang...Jimin rasa ia tak bisa. Ia butuh dua hyungnya.

Ia butuh Seokjin.

Ia perlu Hoseok ada disampingnya.

Ia menginginkan kehadiran mereka berdua.

Mengandalkan sisa tenaga yang ia punya, Jimin berusaha bangkit guna merogoh ponsel di saku jeansnya. Namun belum juga ia berdiri dengan tegak, seluruh pandangannya seketika gelap gulita.

Kesadaran meninggalkannya,

...gravitasi bumi menariknya,

...perlahan,

...dia oleng untuk kemudian benar-benar ambruk,

...menimbulkan riak di danau yang dingin.

 _ **Tenggelam, bersama dengan keputusan yang belum sempat ia utarakan...**_

.

.

.

.

.

Jung Hoseok tak bisa tenang selama mengemudi. Lampu merah pun diterobos tanpa perduli. Ia harus segera sampai. Perasaanya semakin buruk, lagi dan lagi.

Mobilnya ia parkir secara sembarang tak jauh dari gapura " **PARK** " terletak. Dengan tergesa ia keluar, lalu berlari menaikki tangga menuju pusara 'kedua orang tuanya'.

Nihil. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya terdapat dua buket mawar putih yang sepertinya baru diletakkan seseorang disana.

"Jimin..."

Mengabaikan pernafasannya yang bahkan belum stabil, Hoseok kembali berlari menuruni anak tangga lantas mengitari area pemakaman yang luasnya bukan main ini.

Jimin pasti masih disini. Entah dengan Min Yoongi atau justru sendiri.

"JIMIN!"

 _Jimin_...

"PARK JIMIN!"

 _Park_ _Jimin_...

Coba meneriakkan nama adiknya berulang kali, namun hanya gema suaranya yang menyahuti. Tak ayal Hoseok mulai putus asa. Kemeja yang dikenakan sudah tak lagi rapih, pun dengan dasi yang tak terpasang sebagaimana mestinya. Kacau. Sungguh kacau.

"Jimin...kau dimana...?!" Lirihnya, terengah.

Sebenarnya Hoseok berdiri tak jauh dari danau buatan. Namun posisi Jimin yang tengah berlutut serta bertambah redupnya cahaya, membuatnya tak kunjung sadar. Kepanikan membuatnya tak peka jika Jimin tengah merintih disana. Hanya perlu menoleh sedikit saja, dia bisa melihatnya.

Detik dimana Hoseok merasa usahanya sia-sia dan hendak mencari ke tempat lain saja, detik itu juga ia mendengar suara sesuatu terjatuh ke dalam air,

...Danau.

Hoseok spontan menoleh, lantas membelalakkan matanya.

" **PARK JIMIN!**!" Dia menjerit

Entah secepat apa dia berlari, karena tak sampai tiga puluh detik setelahnya, suara riak air terdengar kembali...

 _ **'Karena iya, seberapa sering aku berkata membencinya, jauh didalalam hatiku...dia masih adik yang ku perdulikan dan ingin ku lindungi. Jimin harus ku lindungi...**_ '

* * *

Kwon Mina belum merubah posisi sedikitpun selepas kepergian Yoongi. Tadi, gulanya itu nampak cukup terkejut mendengar pernyataan cintanya. Terbukti dengan menegangnya tubuh sang gula hingga tak mampu melakukan gerakan sedikitpun untuk beberapa saat.

Cukup lama, sampai akhirnya Yoongi melepaskan pelukan itu dan membawa Mina duduk bersama di tempat tidur. Lantas mencoba bicara pelan-pelan padanya.

 _"Dengarkan aku,"_

 _"..."_

 _"...aku juga menyayangimu, Mina-ya,"_

 _"Gula-"_

 _"...Tapi aku sudah mempunyai orang lain disisiku. Seseorang yang sedang berusaha aku pertahankan saat ini. Seseorang yang tak henti-hentinya ku sakiti. Dia...tunanganku. Satu tahun lebih usia pertunangan kami, dan selama itu pula aku menyembunyikannya. Aku tak mengakuinya. Bukan hanya didepan publik, tapi juga pada diriku sendiri. Ada banyak hal rumit yang tak bisa ku ceritakan sekarang. Yang perlu kau tahu, aku juga menyayangimu. Kau adalah adik paling penurut yang pernah kutemui. Jadi tolong...hilangkan saja perasaan itu. Jatuh cintalah pada orang lain. Jangan pada pengecut sepertiku. Itu hanya akan menyakitimu...Kwon Mina..."_

 _Penuturan panjang dari Yoongi tak ayal membuat Mina berlinang air mata._

 _"Maaf. Maafkan aku, Mina-ya..."_

 _Gadis itu tak lagi menjawab. Lebih tepatnya tak mampu berkata-kata._

Hingga detik ini.

* * *

Ada dua kenyataan pahit yang mau tidak mau harus Yoongi terima.

Yakni, Kwon Mina bukan hanya ia hancurkan impiannya, tapi juga perasaannya. Jika saja bisa, Yoongi ingin menemani dan menenangkannya lebih lama. Tapi ia punya janji yang mesti ditepati. Ia punya seseorang yang harus ditemui. Seseorang yang bukan tidak mungkin terus menunggunya sejak tadi.

Jalanan petang menjelang malam dilanda macet yang cukup parah. Membuat Yoongi tak bisa melajukan mobilnya sesuka hati. Tak seperti ambulans di seberang sana yang bisa bebas melaju meski lampu merah menyala pertanda berhenti.

Tak ayal Yoongi resah sendiri.

Entah, mendengar sirine ambulans itu membuatnya merasa tak enak hati.

.

.

.

Keresahannya justru bertambah saat tiba di tempat perjanjiannya dengan Jimin. Pemakaman keluarga Park. Pasalnya, Yoongi tak menemukan siapapun disana. Yang bisa ia jumpai hanya dua buket mawar putih yang terletak di masing-masing pusara orangtua Jimin.

Berarti benar, Jimin tadi berada disini. Tapi dimana tunangannya itu sekarang?

Tak beda jauh dengan apa yang Hoseok tadi lakukan, kini Yoongi mengitari seluruh area seraya memanggil-manggil nama tunangannya,

"Park Jimin!"

...namun hanya sunyi yang ia dapati. Tiada tanda-tanda kehadiran seorangpun disini selain dirinya sendiri.

Yoongi berhenti.

Dalam kondisi panik dan terengah-engah, Yoongi coba menghubungi Jimin. Namun lagi-lagi hasil yang ia dapat tak sesuai dengan harapannya. Ponsel namja itu tak aktif.

" _Shit_!"

Perasaan buruk pun mulai menyergap di hatinya. Apakah Jimin menunggunya begitu lama? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengannya?

Kebodohan macam apa lagi yang telah ia perbuat?!

.

.

.

Yoongi menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan gerbang megah sebuah rumah yang tak asing baginya. Rumah keluarga Park. Yah, ia tahu Seokjin melarangnya kembali kemari. Tapi Yoongi hanya ingin memastikan Jimin sudah berada dirumahnya (dan baik-baik saja). Biar, meski tak bisa bicara sekarang pun tak apa-apa.

Baru saja Yoongi membuka pintu mobilnya dan hendak turun, sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya. Nama sang kakak tertera disana,

"Halo hyu-"

"Kau dimana? Cepat pulang!" Yoonjae terdengar berbisik dengan panik. Ia bahkan tak memberikan kesempatan buat adiknya berbicara. Sebab,

"Kakek Park ada disini !"

... _ini bukan pertanda baik._

.

.

.

 **"Aku ingin...membatalkan pertunangan antara cucuku dengan putramu."**

Min Yoongi pulang ke rumah hanya untuk mendengar seuntai kalimat itu dari Kakek Park.

Yoongi bahkan belum sempat meredakan kepanikannya karena tak berhasil menemui Jimin. Dia bahkan belum ada satu menit duduk di kursi ruang tamunya. Kakek Park tak berbasa-basi dahulu padanya dan memilih untuk to the point.

Tuan dan nyonya Min, serta Yoonjae yang duduk dikursi masing-masing tentu merasa terkejut. Rasa terkejut mereka sekarang lebih besar dibanding beberapa saat lalu, yakni saat pemimpin keluarga Park itu datang secara tiba-tiba.

"Maaf...Tuan Park. A-apa maksud anda?" Tuan Min lah yang pertama kali mengeluarkan suara setelah keheningan selama beberapa menit terjadi.

"Hm. Setelah memikirkannya berulang-ulang...kurasa ini adalah keputusan yang paling tepat. Selama ini, aku selalu memantau perkembangan hubungan Jimin dan Yoongi. Dan kurasa...cucuku, Jimin...sepertinya tak kunjung menemukan kecocokan dengan putramu. Maka...aku memilih untuk memutuskan hubungan mereka saja." Tutur kakek Park dengan nada bicara amat tenang. Tapi keluarga Min tahu, sosok yang tak lagi muda itu bukan tidak mungkin sedang menahan amarahnya. Ia pasti tahu semua yang terjadi selama ini. Tingkah Yoongi yang selalu menyakiti cucunya.

"Tuan Park, kami...mengerti apa yang anda khawatirkan. Maaf, itu memang kesalahan putra kami. Tapi...Min Yoongi pasti bisa memperbaiki sikapnya. Dia bisa menjaga Jimin seperti seharusnya. Tolong jangan terburu-buru dulu..." sang kepala keluarga membela si bungsu, meski tempo hari pun ia dibuat naik darah hingga berujung pemukulan bertubi-tubi dan mungkin meninggalkan luka di sekujur tubuh anaknya. Walaupun pada akhirnya ia menyesali perbuatannya sendiri. Terbukti, kini lelaki paruh baya itu mencoba membersihkan citra Yoongi didepan orang lain. Namun rupanya kakek Park sudah tak bisa digoyahkan,

"Tidak. Ini sudah keputusan finalku. Pertunangan tetap ku batalkan."

"Tuan Park,"

"Tenang saja. Yang putus hanya pertunangan. Hubungan kerja sama bisnis kita, akan tetap ku lanjutkan. Karena ku lihat, hasilnya lebih dari memuaskan. Min Yoonjae, teruslah bekerja keras. Kau akan jadi penerus ayahmu yang sukses di masa depan. Dan..Min Yoongi," kakek Park terdiam sejenak, lantas menatap sosok yang masih membisu di kursinya, "...silahkan temukan orang lain untuk jadi pendamping sesuai pilihanmu sendiri. Maaf telah merepotkanmu dengan perjodohan ini. Terimakasih sudah berusaha menjaga cucuku Jimin."

Tak ada yang bersuara.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa lain waktu...yah, kalau aku panjang umur." Sang kakek tertawa singkat, lalu beranjak dari duduknya.

Selang beberapa menit, barulah Yoongi kembali pada realita. Ia dengan cepat ikut beranjak dan berlari mengejar kakek Park yang pastinya belum berjalan jauh. Yah...lelaki tua itu baru saja hendak masuk kedalam mobilnya yang terparkir di pekarangan rumah Yoongi.

"Kakek Park!"

Sang kakek menoleh. Lantas memerintahkan supirnya yang tadi bertugas membuka pintu untuk menunggu saja didalam mobil. Ia kembali memasang wajah setenang mungkin pada sosok yang sedang terengah didepannya.

"Tolong beri aku kesempatan!"

"..."

"A-aku pasti bisa memperbaiki semuanya. Jangan membatalkan pertunangan kami. Aku...sangat mencintai cucu anda...aku benar-benar mencintai Jimin. Kumohon, jangan memutuskan hubungan kami..." pinta Yoongi dengan sungguh. Ia bahkan tak menyadari setetes airmata jatuh di pipinya.

Kakek Park menatap Yoongi lamat-lamat, lantas menepuk bahu anak itu dengan lumayan keras.

"Aku tahu! Terimakasih sudah mencintai cucuku. Dia memang mampu membuat siapapun menyukainya setengah mati walau pada awalnya sangat membenci."

"..." _itu terdengar seperti sindiran._

"Tapi...keputusanku tidak berubah. Pertunangan kalian...tak bisa dilanjutkan."

"K-kenapa? Katakan alasannya! katakan biar aku bisa melakukan seuatu untuk merubah keputusan and-"

" **Karena Park Jimin sudah tidak mau.** "

"A-apa?"

Tangan itu ia turunkan kembali, dan raut wajahnya tak setenang tadi.

"Cucuku sudah _terlalu lelah_. Mungkin...sudah waktunya ia istirahat tanpa memikirkan hal yang terlalu berat. Meminta seseorang untuk menjaganya, kupikir adalah solusi yang tepat. Tapi ternyata tidak."

"..."

"... **Dia menyerah**. Dan aku...tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi."

 _Tunggu,_

 _A-apa maksud perkataan itu?_

"T-tunggu kakek," Yoongi mencegah kakek Park lagi. Dengan gemetar ia bertanya, "...apa maksud anda? J-Jim-Jimin baik-baik saja? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya?"

Kakek Park tak langsung menjawab. Tapi Yoongi bersumpah tatapan yang memancar dari matanya sudah menjelaskan banyak hal. Dan sialnya... _ **semua itu hal yang menyakitkan**_.

"Park Jimin sudah bukan tanggung jawabmu. Dia sudah seutuhnya tanggung jawab kami, keluarganya. Jadi...kau tak perlu ikut risau. Sebab apapun yang terjadi padanya, kini kau tak berhak untuk tahu. Karena **dia...bukan milikmu lagi.** "

Genggaman tangan Yoongi pada kakek Park melemas dan begitu saja.

Tatapan anak itu kosong, jatuh memandang sepasang sepatunya. Hingga mobil itu pergi pun, Yoongi masih mematung disana. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Pada akhirnya Yoongi jatuh berlutut, tak sanggup lagi menahan bobot tubuhnya. Pun, masalah yang menimpanya.

 _Ini terlalu banyak..._

.

.

.

.

.

 _Masih ingat ucapanmu dahulu?_

 _Coba kau kilas balik. Dirimu pernah berkata ;_

 _ **'Aku Min Suga. Orang yang sampai kapanpun akan lebih memilih karirku dibanding dirimu...'**_

 _Ya, kau melakukannya._

 _Lalu,_

 _ **'Aku Min Suga. Bukan lagi Min Yoongi yang terikat bersamamu...'**_

 _ **Wow**_ _! Itu pun menjadi nyata._

 _Meski kau telah melepaskan nama panggungmu, tapi kini Jimin sudah benar-benar tak terikat bersamamu._

 _Dan juga,_

 _'_ _ **Aku, Min Suga. Tak menyukai ikatan ini dan menginginkanmu pergi dari hidupku. Selamanya bila perlu.'**_

 _Hey,_

 _Hati-hati dengan permintaan terakhirmu, sebab bukan tidak mungkin...Tuhan tengah mengabulkannya satu persatu._


	20. a year without you

**Dosakah, bila ternyata...aku merindukanmu?**

 **Setelah janji ini...t'lah lama teringkari.**

 **Salahkah, bila ternyata...setia ku menunggu?**

 **Masih adakah jalan kembali bersamamu?**

 **Salahkah, bila memaksa...memintamu kembali?**

 **Segenap cinta ini, takkan kecewakanmu lagi...**

(Terlalu Cinta - Numata)

* * *

 **myfiancé**

* * *

Pagi ini sang surya tak melakukan tugasnya seperti biasa. Dia bersembunyi dibalik awan mendung. Sesekali gemuruh terdengar, lengkap dengan cahaya yang berkilat. Kemungkinan hujan akan datang. Ah...cuaca buruk.

Jika saja ini weekend, mungkin orang-orang lebih memilih bergelung dibalik selimut. Sayangnya ini masih hari rabu. Mereka mesti keluar untuk melakukan rutinitas seperti biasa, mau tak mau.

Tak terkecuali Min Yoongi.

Lelaki yang kini telah merubah warna rambutnya menjadi dark brown itu nampak duduk disebuah kursi yang terletak didekat jendela cafe. Secangkir mocca latte hangat tersaji dihadapannya. Ia baru menyesapnya sekali, lantas mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar. Melihat para pejalan kaki berlalu lalang dengan membawa payung. ah, sepertinya rintik hujan mulai turun.

Yoongi melirik jam tangannya, nyaris jam sepuluh. Tapi cuaca buruk membuat hari seakan masih subuh.

Cuaca buruk...

Yoongi tak berkedip tatkala melihat dua sejoli yang tengah menyebrang dengan satu payung berduaan. Mereka tertawa entah karena apa. Cuaca buruk tak membuat suasana hati mereka memburuk juga, tampaknya.

 _Lain dengan Yoongi..._

Ia alihkan pandangan pada mocca lattenya.

Jika perasaan Yoongi diibaratkan cuaca, maka...satu tahun terakhir ini, _**dia selalu buruk**_.

Mendung, kehilangan sinarnya. Yah, satu tahun sejak ia kehilangan popularitasnya, karirnya, sebagian penggemarnya. Satu tahun sejak ia kehilangan...

 **...tunangannya,**

 **...kekasihnya,**

 **...sebagian hidupnya,**

 **...Park Jimin.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gemuruh petir terdengar.

 **. . .**

Selepas Kakek Park memutuskan pertunangan Yoongi dengan cucunya, sejak saat itu pula Jimin seperti hilang dari dunia. Setiap Yoongi mencoba menghampiri ke rumahnya, maka ia akan selalu mendapat pengusiran. Tak diberi kesempatan sedikitpun bahkan hanya untuk melihat pintu gerbang terbuka. Keluarga Park benar-benar menutup akses Yoongi untuk bertemu Jimin.

Nomornya sulit dihubungi. Dia tak memunculkan diri di balkon kamarnya lagi. Dia juga tak pernah hadir di kampus sama sekali. Bahkan bukan hanya Jimin, Hoseok pun ikut menghilang entah kemana. Menurut Yoonjae, posisinya di perusahaan pun kini digantikan oleh Kim Seokjin.

Ketakutan jelas menghampiri Yoongi.

 _Dimana Jimin? Kemana dia? Bagaimana kabarnya? Kenapa Hoseok juga ikut tak ada?_

Yoongi mencoba menanyakan pada Yoon Jeonghan, yang setahunya teman dekat Jimin. Anak itu sebenarnya hampir saja buka suara dan jujur pada Yoongi, sebelum tiba-tiba Choi Seungcheol datang.

Yoongi belum lupa tatapan tajam yang pemuda itu berikan padanya, seraya berkata-kata,

 _"Lucu sekali kau Min Suga. Bukankah kau tunangannya? Kenapa menanyakan pada kekasihku? Lagipula buat apa lagi kau mencari dia? Belum puaskah kau menyakitinya? Oh...karirmu hancur, karena itulah kau membutuhkannya? Baru menyadari arti dia dalam hidupmu?_ _ **Tak tahu diri.**_ _Mimpi saja, Min Suga! Park Jimin tidak akan mau kembali padamu!"_

Seungcheol terlihat sangat emosi. Dia mungkin saja akan melayangkan beberapa pukulan andai Jeonghan tak menariknya menjauh.

Meninggalkan Yoongi dalam penyesalan yang semakin dalam.

.

.

.

Satu malam, ia tak sengaja melihat Jeon Jungkook di halte bus. Tanpa buang waktu Yoongi menepikan mobilnya dan menghampiri anak itu. Belum juga dia bertanya, Jungkook sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melarikan diri. Untunglah Yoongi dengan sigap menahannya. Ia tarik tudung kepala dari jaket yang dikenakan Jungkook, membuat anak itu berteriak dramatis.

 _"Yah! Brengsek! Lepaskan- uhuk, aku tercekik, sialan!"_

 _"Tenanglah Jeon Jungkook, aku hanya mau-"_

 _"WHOAAAAAH TOLONG! AHJUSSI INI MAU MENCULIKKU! TOL-MPPPHHH!"_

Untunglah malam itu hanya ada Yoongi dan Jungkook di sana. Jadi yang lebih tua tanpa basa-basi membekap mulut pelajar SMA itu, lantas menariknya masuk ke mobil. Tak tanggung-tanggung, Yoongi sampai harus mengunci pintunya karena Jungkook tak berhenti berontak dan berteriak. Apalagi begitu melihat bus yang ia tunggu lewat dan melesat begitu saja karena mengira tak ada calon penumpang,

 _"Bus terakhir! Yak! Buka pintunya, brengsek!"_

 _"Bisakah kau tenang sedikit?"_

 _"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?! Itu bus terakhir! Aku harus segera pulang, hyungku menunggu dirumah! Ini semua gara-gara dirimu, kepar-"_

 _"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang nanti!" Yoongi meninggikan suaranya membuat anak itu ciut sesaat,_

 _"..."_

 _"...tapi tolong dengarkan aku bicara dulu. Ada yang harus ku tanyakan-"_

 _"Tidak mau. Buka pintunya!"_

 _"_ _ **Ini tentang Jimin.**_ _"_

 _Barulah anak itu diam. Benar-benar diam. Nama Jimin sepertinya mampu menghipnotisnya dalam hitungan detik._

 _"...kau tahu keberadaan Jimin?" Tanya Yoongi to the point. Tapi Jungkook tak langsung menjawab. Dan itu membuat kecurigaan dalam diri Yoongi muncul "kau...tahu sesuatu kan? Pasti kau tahu dimana-"_

 _"Tidak." Jungkook menjawab tanpa menatap Yoongi. Memutus kontak mata mereka. Membuat Yoongi bertambah yakin dengan kecurigaannya._

 _"Kau bohong."_

 _"..."_

 _"Aku yakin kau tahu sesuatu, Jeon Jungkook. Ayo cepat katakan, dimana Jimin sekarang?"_

 _"Kau aneh," Kali ini Jungkook memandang sang lawan bicara, "...bukankah dia tunanganmu? Kenapa malah bertanya padaku?"_

 _ **Bang**_ _!_

 _Yoongi terpukul dengan telak. Kalimat Jungkook sama seperti yang dikatakan Choi Seungcheol tempo hari._

 _"Kami...sudah," Yoongi menarik nafas panjang, "..._ _ **kami sudah berakhir.**_ _" Lanjutnya dengan suara lebih pelan. Menandakan ketidakrelaan yang teramat dalam._

 _Tapi Jungkook nampak tak terkejut, "Kalau sudah berakhir, lantas buat apa lagi kau mencarinya? Dasar bodoh."_

 _'_ _ **Pukulan' kedua.**_

 _"Sudahlah, buka pintunya. Aku malas bicara dengan- akh!" Dia merintih saat Yoongi menarik dan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dengan sangat erat, "Lepaskan! Argh! Itu sakit, brengsek!"_

 _"Aku tahu kau tahu sesuatu. Aku juga tahu semua orang murka padaku. Tapi tak bolehkah aku tahu seperti apa keadaannya? Tak bisakah aku bertemu untuk sekedar meminta maaf? Aku...janji tak akan menyakitinya lagi." Ujar Yoongi sungguh-sungguh, "...Tolong, tolong beritahu aku dimana Jimin berada. Hanya beritahu itu saja..._ _ **please**_ _..." lanjutnya memohon. Genggaman pada pergelangan tangan Jungkook pun ia longgarkan sedikit demi sedikit._

 _Jungkook sendiri nampak masih ragu. Benar, ia mengetahui sesuatu._

 _._

 _._

 _"Amerika."_

 _Itu kalimat pertama yang Jungkook ucapkan setelah sekian lama berpikir._

 _"Apa?" Yoongi meminta pengulangan._

 _Jungkook lantas menarik nafas panjang. Yah, pada akhirnya ia tak bisa menyembunyikan hal ini dari Min Yoongi terlalu lama. "_ _ **Jimin hyung...ada di Amerika."**_

 _Yoongi berbisik "A..merika?", memastikan. Dan Jungkook menjawab dengan anggukan._

 _"Ya, Amerika. Dia...sedang menjalani pengobatan. Ditemani kakek, nenek dan hyungnya." Jelasnya._

 _Sepasang bahu Yoongi melemas. Genggamannya pada Jungkook pun benar-benar lepas._

 _Pengobatan?_

 _Jungkook bahkan tahu tentang kondisi kesehatan Jimin? Sebenarnya sejauh apa Jungkook mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang tunang-_ _ **mantan**_ _tunangannya itu? Kenapa ia bisa mengetahui hal yang bahkan Yoongi tidak mampu?_

 _Sekilas rasa sesak menyerang dirinya. Namun secepat mungkin ia singkirkan dari hatinya._

 _Sebab..._ _ **Cemburu**_ _, masih pantaskah Yoongi begitu?_

 _"K-kau," Yoongi berusaha memanipulasi dengan berpura terbatuk, menetralkan tenggorokannya, "...kau tahu, dimana tepatnya Jimin menjalani pengobatan?" Tanya nya kemudian. Dilihatnya Jungkook menggelengkan kepala. "Jangan berbohong, Jeon-"_

 _"Aku tidak bohong!" Jungkook lekas membantah, "aku tidak diberitahu lebih dari itu. Lagipula...aku cukup tahu diri."_

 _"..."_

 _"Aku orang lain. Bukan siapa-siapanya Jimin hyung. Mana berhak tahu banyak tentang kehidupannya?"_

 _ **'Pukulan' ketiga.**_

 _Orang lain._

 _Apa Yoongi juga termasuk orang lain bagi Jimin sekarang?_

 _"Menurutku, kau sebaiknya tak perlu mencari-cari Jimin hyung lagi. Biarkan dia menjalani pengobatan dengan tenang. Kau juga...mengharapkan dia untuk sembuh kan?"_

 _"...ya," Yoongi tak tahu kemana suaranya pergi, "...tentu saja. Dia...dia mesti sembuh. Tapi-"_

 _"Kau ingin minta maaf?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Jika takdir masih baik padamu, kalian pasti akan di pertemukan lagi. Tenang saja. Kau pasti punya kesempatan buat meminta maaf."_

 _Yoongi merasa miris pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia tak punya jalan pikiran seperti anak SMA di depannya ini?_

 _"Aku juga...ingin mengatakan hal itu padanya jika bertemu nanti." Samar-samar Yoongi mendengar Jungkook bergumam sesuatu. Tapi begitu Yoongi bertanya apa maksudnya, anak itu malah mengelak. "Sudahlah, aku tak punya info lain lagi untuk dibagi padamu. Cepat buka pintunya..."_

 _Namun Yoongi tak mengabulkan. Ia malah menyalakan mobilnya seraya bertanya alamat rumah Jungkook untuk kemudian mengantarkan anak itu pulang, sesuai dengan janjinya tadi. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka isi dengan keheningan. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, meski objeknya sama-sama seorang Park Jimin._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Min Yoongi bukannya tak mau berjuang. Dia bukannya tak mau berusaha mencari dimana Jimin berada.

Hanya saja...Demi Tuhan, Amerika itu bukan main luasnya! Tak ada sedikitpun informasi yang berhasil dia dapatkan mengenai tempat dimana Jimin melakukan pengobatan. Hanya keluarga Park yang benar-benar mengetahui persis, dan...mereka tak mungkin sudi memberitahu Yoongi. Oh, perlukah Yoongi membahas bagaimana kerasnya pengusiran yang selalu ia dapatkan tiap kali mendatangi kediaman keluarga mantan tunangannya itu?

 _Tidak_.

Yoongi memahami mengapa mereka begitu.

Kemurkaan keluarga Park sudah melampaui batasnya. Masih mempertahankan hubungan kerja dengan Min Corp pun sudah sesuatu yang luar biasa.

Pada akhirnya, saran dari seorang Jeon Jungkook mau tak mau ia terima.

Yoongi tak mencari-cari Jimin lagi. Ia memilih untuk menepi, mengintrospeksi diri.

Panggung hiburan ia tinggalkan. Lantas memilih menyelesaikan pendidikan yang sempat terbengkalai.

Meski begitu, bukan berarti ia melupakan Jimin sepenuhnya.

Ada saat-saat dimana Yoongi merasa teramat sangat rindu. Dan tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menahannya, atau paling tidak menuangkannya dalam sebuah lagu. Minuman beralkohol pun nyaris menjadi candu.

 _Yah...ia hanya bisa menunggu._

 **. . .**

"Suga hyung!"

Yoongi sedikit terlonjak tatkala sebuah panggilan menyapa indra pendengarannya. Membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan. Saat menolehkan kepala, ia melihat beberapa orang berjalan ke arahnya. Yah...beberapa orang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu.

"Oh, kalian datang..."

Mereka...Jung Wheein, Yoon Dowoon, dan...Kwon Mina. _Oh, kapan dia datang dari Jepang?_ Benak Yoongi bertanya-tanya.

"Duh! Kau menunggu lama ya hyung? Maaf, jalanan macet sekali tadi!" Ujar Dowoon dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

Ah...ketiganya memang nampak kedinginan. Oh, pasti cuaca buruk membuat udara diluar jadi amat dingin.

Yoongi pun menggelengkan kepala seraya mempersilakan teman-temannya itu duduk. Tak akan ia permasalahkan waktu satu jam yang terbuang demi menunggu. Yah... _itu tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan menunggu Jimin selama ini._

 _._

 _._

Pelayan baru saja pergi setelah mencatat pesanan tiga pendatang baru ini. Dan Yoongi akhirnya mengeluarkan suara untuk bertanya.

"Apa kabar, Mina-ya? Kapan kau datang dari Jepang?"

Namun nampaknya gadis itu ragu untuk menjawab. Jelas sekali kecanggungan dalam dirinya. Dan Yoongi memaklumi itu. Untunglah Wheein pun paham dan sigap menjelaskan,

"Tadi malam, oppa. Setelah perundingan kita tempo hari, aku langsung menghubunginya. Meski sedikit sulit...akhirnya eonni yang satu ini menurut juga! Dan...tadaaaa~ disinilah dia sekarang!" Jelasnya antusias seraya merangkul Mina yang duduk disampingnya.

Yoongi belum berkata apa-apa saat Dowoon langsung menyela, "Kalau begini, aku yakin rencana kita akan berhasil! Iya kan, In-a?"

"Uhm!" Wheein makin antusias, "Mina eonni juga sudah setuju! Aaaah~ tak sabar tampil di panggung lagi~ betulkan eonni?"

"Ah? Uh...ya..."

"Kenapa canggung sekali sih? Tidak bertemu setahun memangnya membuat kita berubah berapa banyak? Santai saja lah~" Ujar Wheein disetujui Dowoon. Yoongi sendiri lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum saja.

Ah...

Mengenai rencana yang dibicarakan Dowoon dan Wheein. Itu...

Begini,

Dulu, begitu Yoongi memutuskan untuk hengkang dari LJH entertaintment, maka secara otomatis ROCKMANTIC juga ikut 'terjatuh'. Wheein, Dowoon, dan Mina jadi terombang-ambing. Nasib karir mereka tak jelas arahnya. Album tak ada, konser tak bisa. Agensi menggantungkan mereka. Yang lebih menyedihkan, tak sedikit penggemar yang berbalik jadi tak suka.

Itu...masa-masa yang sungguh berat bagi keempatnya. Yah, empat. Karena nyatanya Yoongi merasakan kesulitan berkali-kali lipat.

Ditinggalkan Jimin, ditinggalkan rekan seperjuangan, pun ditinggalkan sebagian penggemarnya.

Nyaris setengah tahun berada dalam ketidakjelasan, Mina akhirnya memilih hengkang juga. Ia kembali ke negara asalnya.

Tak pelak, agensi milik Lee Jaehwan itu pun seolah kehilangan separuh penyangganya. Saham menurun drastis. Projek grup baru pun tak berjalan sesuai harapan. Gagal di pasaran. Puncaknya, saat sang CEO tertangkap melakukan penggelapan dana. Entahlah, masalahnya terlalu rumit hingga membuat seluruh artis dibawah naungan LJH Entertainment berpencar. Mencari agensi lain.

Sejak saat itulah Yoongi benar-benar putus kontak dengan tiga rekannya. Tak tahu kemana dan dimana mereka berada. Mereka sibuk dengan kehidupan masing-masing.

Tapi...kurang lebih sebulan yang lalu, Wheein dan Dowoon tiba-tiba saja menghubungi Yoongi kembali setelah sekian lama. Keduanya meminta bertemu di suatu tempat.

Dari situlah Yoongi tahu, bahwa saat LJH Entertainment mengalami kehancuran, Wheein dan Dowoon sepakat untuk masuk ke agensi kecil milik Moonbyul, sepupu Wheein sendiri. Bukan agensi besar, karena baru di rintis kurang dari dua tahun. Namun entah mengapa Wheein dan Dowoon yakin jika di agensi ini mereka bisa bermusik dengan lebih leluasa tanpa tekanan.

Dan kini...dua orang yang pernah ia pimpin itu tanpa disangka mengajaknya kembali ke dunia hiburan. Masuk ke agensi yang baru. Menata kembali karir yang pernah hancur, meraih kembali mimpi yang nyaris lebur.

 _"Jadilah leader kami lagi, Oppa..."_

Tak tanggung-tanggung. Mereka bahkan meminta Yoongi jadi pemimpin lagi.

 _"Aku dan Dowoon, sudah mencoba untuk membangun karir berdua. Tapi...kami menyadari, segalanya terasa kurang tanpa kau dan Mina eonni. Kami juga membutuhkan leader. Dan tak ada yang bisa mengisi posisi itu kalau bukan dirimu, Yoongi oppa."_

Tentu saja Min Yoongi terkejut. Ia pikir dirinya sudah tak lagi diingat. Ia pikir dirinya sudah tak lagi dibutuhkan. Ia pikir...

...ia pikir **segalanya telah berakhir.**

 _"...masih ada penggemar yang menanti kita. Tidak semuanya pergi. Meski tak sebanyak dulu, mereka tetap mengharapkan kita kembali. Ayo, rilis album dan gelar konser yang dulu gagal. Jika oppa setuju, aku akan menghubungi Mina eonni dan membujuknya kembali kesini. Please, kau harus mau oppa..."_

Hari itu Wheein berbeda. Dia bicara dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Pun Dowoon yang biasanya ceria, hari itu ia tak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Dan Yoongi...

...tak ada alasan untuk Yoongi menolak permintaan mereka.

Karena pada dasarnya, musik adalah sesuatu yang sudah mendarah daging dalam dirinya. Musik tak bisa Yoongi tinggalkan begitu saja.

 _ **"Ya, aku bersedia..."**_

Dan disinilah mereka berempat sekarang. Berdiskusi, menata kembali apa yang ingin dilakukan di waktu mendatang. Tentang album, soal konser, semua yang dulu terhalang. Membangun lagi chemistry yang nyaris hilang.

Memperbaiki segalanya.

Meski dengan kecanggungan yang belum sepenuhnya sirna, Mina mulai mau buka suara.

Yah...semoga ini awal yang baik untuk kedepannya.

.

.

.

"Jadi...kau belum pernah bertemu dia lagi? sama sekali?"

Yoongi tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Mina itu. Wheein dan Dowoon yang semula cukup berisik kini malah ikut hening. Yah...setelah perbincangan panjang tentang karir, kini sampai pada saatnya membicarakan kehidupan masing-masing selama terpisah.

Tak terkecuali perihal kehidupan percintaan Yoongi.

"Jangankan bertemu, " Yoongi lantas mengalihkan tatapan pada tiga rekannya lagi, "...baru sampai ke depan gerbang rumahnya saja...aku sudah _ditendang_." Lanjutnya dengan senyum miris, "...sepertinya, aku benar-benar dianggap penjahat oleh mereka. Dan.. _yah_ , memang aku pernah berbuat jahat pada Jimin kan? Aku...memaklumi semua itu."

Masih hening. Namun raut wajah sudah bisa menjelaskan, jika tiga rekannya ini pun ikut prihatin. Dan tak ada yang bisa mereka bantu selain memberi semangat.

"Lagipula...Jimin sedang menjalani pengobatan di Amerika. Biarkan saja dia menjalani dengan tenang, tanpa aku ganggu. Dekat dengan orang sepertiku...dia hanya akan tersakiti."

Ah...Yoongi jadi tiba-tiba teringat Jeon Jungkook. Bagaimana kabar anak itu setelah lulus SMA?

* * *

Jungkook berjalan di sepanjang koridor kampus dengan gusar. Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang. Mulutnya nampak berkomat-kamit tak jelas. Dan itu makin menjadi tatkala ia menoleh kembali dan mendapati seorang namja mencurigakan tengah berjalan beberapa langkah dibelakangnya.

Hey, Jungkook punya insting kuat! Namja yang memakai shades hitam itu pasti sedang mengikutinya!

Jungkook pun memakai kapuchon jaketnya, lantas bersiap untuk berlari kencang. Mulutnya tak berhenti berkomat-kamit. Menggerutu, mengumpat.

Benar kan? Namja itu ikut berlari juga!

 _Sial! Sebenarnya apa yang dia inginkan dariku?!_ Jerit Jungkook dalam hati.

Untunglah, setelah berlari sekuat tenaga, akhirnya Jungkook berhasil menghindari namja itu. Entahlah, dia tiba-tiba menghilang.

Jungkook pun melambatkan laju langkahnya. Menetralkan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Whoah aku bisa gil-"

"Hello, cookie?!"

Jungkook terjungkal "... _ **BANGSAT! ! !**_ "

...namja itu tiba-tiba ada didepannya. _BAGAIMANA BISA?!_

 _Junghyun Hyung...sepertinya aku salah memilih universitas~_

* * *

Hujan bertambah deras saat Yoongi sampai di tempat tujuan. Ia menghentikan mobilnya tak jauh dari... gerbang...pemakaman. Ya, pemakaman keluarga Park.

Entah, rasa bersalah karena terlambat menemui Jimin dahulu, membuat Yoongi tak jarang menghampiri tempat ini tatkala rindu membelenggu. Tidak, dia tidak mungkin diizinkan masuk. Hanya...memandangi gerbang itu dari dalam mobil saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku seharusnya memperlakukanmu dengan baik**

 **Aku seharusnya tidak menyakitimu begitu banyak**

 **Harusnya aku mementingkanmu lebih dari orang lain**

 **Bagaimana bisa kau pergi begitu saja?**

 **Pantaskah aku memberitahumu bahwa ini menyakitkan?**

 **Bolehkah aku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu?**

 **Bahkan ketika kau mengatakan untuk berhenti dan mengakhiri segalanya, harusnya aku lebih keras menahanmu**

 **Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun tanpamu, kau tidak tau isi hatiku**

 **Selepas kau pergi, setiap hari aku merasa tersakiti**

 **Aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan pergi seperti ini**

 **Aku tidak dapat memulai cinta yang lain, aku membenci diriku sendiri**

 **Jika kau datang kembali, akankah kau mencariku nanti?**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi tidak menyangka akan menemui fase ini dalam hidupnya. Fase dimana dia merasakan sakitnya patah hati melebihi saat ditinggalkan Hoseok dulu. Yoongi lebih tak menyangka lagi jika sosok yang mampu membuatnya begini, justru adalah dia yang dulu begitu Yoongi benci. Sosok yang selalu Yoongi jauhi. Dan kini... _ **sosok itu begitu Yoongi rindukan setengah mati.**_

Dulu, Yoongi selalu berusaha menyingkirkan Jimin jauh-jauh dari pandangannya. Dari hidupnya. Dan kini, saat Tuhan seolah mengabulkannya, Yoongi malah merasa amat tersiksa.

Jika bisa memutar waktu, Yoongi takkan lagi menginginkan Jimin jauh darinya. _Pergi dari hidupnya._ Karena iya, dia baru menyadari betapa Jimin telah masuk ke hatinya begitu dalam.

Entah melewati celah sekecil apa, dia berhasil masuk untuk kemudian menanamkan cintanya disana, merawatnya dengan senyuman dan sikap-sikap yang kelewat mengesankan, tak perduli sekeras apa Yoongi berusaha merusaknya. Dan kini...cinta itu benar-benar tak mampu Yoongi cabut dari hatinya.

 _Apa yang telah Jimin lakukan padanya? Sebesar dan sekuat apa Jimin menanamkan rasa cintanya?_

 _Kenapa ini begitu_ _ **menyakitkan**_ _?_

Sungguh.

Yoongi merindukan Jimin sampai ke titik dimana ia tak mampu menahannya lagi.

.

.

 _Kau dimana?_

 _Apa kau baik-baik saja?_

 _Menjauh dari orang sepertiku...kehidupanmu jadi seperti apa?_

 _Menyenangkan? Tanpa beban? Tanpa kesakitan? Tanpa air mata kesedihan?_

 _Kuharap begitu..._

 _Kapan kau kembali?_

 _Bisakah kita bertemu lagi?_

 _Bolehkah kita bertatap muka lagi?_

 _Maukah kau...bicara denganku lagi?_

 _._

 _._

Yoongi tahu dirinya dan Jimin sudah tak memiliki hubungan dan ikatan apapun. Tapi jika memang satu saat, takdir mengizinkannya bertemu dengan Jimin kembali, dia berjanji akan memperbaiki segalanya.

Bila tak diperkenankan untuk bersatu seperti dulu, setidaknya biarkan Yoongi mengucapkan satu hal pada Jimin. Satu hal yang sebenarnya tak akan cukup meski terus Yoongi ucapkan berulang kali di sisa hidupnya.

Maaf,

Maaf,

Maaf,

Maaf,

 **Maafkan aku...**

 **Aku...mencintaimu**.

.

.

Untuk terakhir kali, dengan cairan bening yang entah sejak kapan mengalir di pipinya, Yoongi menatap gerbang pemakaman itu dengan lekat. Seolah menunggu sesuatu- Oh lebih tepatnya, Yoongi selalu berharap Jimin ada disana. Keluar dari gerbang itu, lantas tersenyum padanya.

Dan Yoongi harusnya tahu itu tidak mungkin.

Terus menerus berharap akan sesuatu yang tak pasti, membuat rasa sakitnya bertambah parah. Makadari itu Yoongi memutuskan untuk pergi. Untuk kemudian kembali dilain hari. Yah, Yoongi tak tahu sampai kapan akan seperti ini.

 _Yoongi juga tak tahu,_

...jika sebuah mobil berwarna silver berhenti tak jauh darinya. Berlawanan arah dengannya. Terlalu sibuk dengan kesedihan membuat Yoongi tak menyadarinya. Tak menyadari jika sedari tadi, sepasang mata pengemudi itu lekat memperhatikannya. Dia tahu bagaimana pemilik marga Min itu terlihat begitu frustasi. Meski pandangannya kadangkala terhalang derasnya hujan, dia tahu sebesar apa kesedihan menguasai Yoongi.

Saat mobil Yoongi berpapasan dengannya, ia menundukkan kepala. Diam-diam memantau dari spion nya. Hingga akhirnya mobil berwarna hitam itu benar-benar hilang, barulah ia kembali ke posisi semula. Ia lantas menghembuskan nafas panjang. Untuk kemudian mengarahkan indra penglihatan pada tempat duduk disampingnya. Ia tatap sama lekatnya.

Tidak. Bukan seseorang. Hanya...

...beberapa buket mawar putih.

* * *

ROCKMANTIC sudah memulai latihan secara rutin. Setidaknya hampir sebulan ini jadwal mereka selalu padat. Mereka benar-benar mempersiapkan album dan konser yang sempat gagal ini dengan semaksimal mungkin.

Yoongi bahkan tak jarang pulang dini hari. Yah, kebiasaan saat menjadi idol dulu kini ia rasakan kembali. Bedanya, sekarang keluarga mendukung sepenuhnya apa yang ia lakukan. Tak ada lagi ayah yang marah-marah dan tempramental. Tak ada lagi pertengkaran hebat karena berbeda pendapat. Orangtua serta kakaknya justru senang, jika memang Yoongi punya kesibukan baru yang membuatnya mampu melupakan kesedihan karena Jimin sedikit demi sedikit.

Yah... _sangat sedikit._

Nyatanya putra bungsu keluarga Min itu masih saja memikirkan putra bungsu keluarga Park dimanapun dia berada. Tak terkecuali saat sedang bersama rekan-rekannya

Karena iya, ini...sulit.

.

.

.

Hari minggu ini keempat member memutuskan untuk rehat sejenak. Mengumpulkan tenaga untuk kembali latihan esok hari. Karena itulah Yoongi belum keluar dari kamarnya meski waktu sudah menujukkan pukul delapan pagi. Sang ibu pun tak menyuruh Yoongi buru-buru bangun, karena tahu putranya lelah. Si bungsu baru sampai rumah hampir pukul tiga dini hari. Meski begitu sebenarnya Yoongi sudah bangun dan berpenampilan rapih seperti biasanya. Entah, padahal ia tak ada rencana kemanapun hari ini.

Yang ia lakukan hanya duduk-duduk santai di balkon sambil memangku gitar dan sesekali menyoret notebooknya.

Tak berapa lama ketukan pintu terdengar,

"Min Yoongi?", lalu suara sang ibu menyusul, "...kau sudah bangun, nak?"

Dengan membawa gitar dan notebook nya, Yoongi beranjak. Meletakkan benda-benda itu di tempat tidur sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu.

"Iya, bu? Ada apa?"

Wanita itu sedikit terkejut, "Oh, kau sudah rapih rupanya. Baguslah. Ada tamu yang ingin menemuimu." Jawabnya kemudian.

"Hm? Tamu...siapa?" Tentu saja Yoongi heran. Pasalnya jarang sekali seseorang datang kesini untuk bertemu dengannya. Jika ada, mereka lebih memilih bertemu Yoongi di suatu tempat.

"Turun saja, dia menunggumu." Lantas sang ibu pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Yoongi dalam rasa penasaran.

.

.

.

 _ **DEG**_ !

Yoongi spontan menghentikan langkahnya di pertengahan anak tangga. Sudah cukup jelas baginya melihat siapa tamu yang kini sedang berbincang dengan Yoonjae, kakaknya. Sesekali mereka tertawa singkat entah karena hal apa.

Dan Yoongi...sangat hapal siapa pemilik tawa itu. Hanya saja... _benarkah itu dia?_ Yoongi tidak sedang berhalusinasi karena terlalu lama tak bertemu _dengannya_ kan?

"Oh, Yoongi!" Yoonjae lebih dulu sadar akan keberadaan adiknya "...sedang apa disana? Kemari! Jangan membuat tamu menunggu lama..." ujarnya.

Yoongi, dengan ragu menuruni sisa anak tangga, lantas melangkah lebih dekat. Pandangannya tak lepas dari sosok yang tengah duduk di salah satu kursi. Sosok itu pun tak luput memandang ke arahnya.

"Nah, karena Yoongi sudah datang. Aku pergi dulu. Ada sesuatu yang harus dikerjakan. Silahkan mengobrol..."

Yoonjae pun pamit entah kemana. Meninggalkan Yoongi dengan sosok itu dalam keheningan. Kecanggungan. Bahkan sang pemilik rumah masih mematung tanpa berniat duduk. Membuat sang tamu akhirnya memilih berdiri.

" _Ekhm_..." dia mulai bersuara, "...bagaimana kabarmu, Yoongi-a? lama tidak berjumpa..." Sapanya, disertai senyum manis meski masih nampak canggung.

Yoongi, dengan tatapan yang belum berubah, akhirnya membalas sapaan itu setelah beberapa detik. "Ya...lama tidak berjumpa, Jung Hoseok..."

* * *

Dua mobil itu masuk ke area pemakaman secara beriringan. Yang berwarna silver berada didepan, dan yang hitam mengekor di belakangnya. Keduanya lantas berhenti secara sembarang di sebuah lahan kosong. Masing-masing pengemudi turun dari mobilnya.

Yah, Hoseok dan Yoongi.

Untuk sejenak, Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh penjuru area. Sebenarnya, dia masih merasa tak percaya. _Benarkah yang ada didekatnya ini Hoseok? Benarkah Hoseok mempersilakannya masuk ke tempat ini?_

Tempat yang selalu Yoongi datangi tanpa bisa ia jelajahi dan hanya mampu ia pandangi. Tempat yang...terlambat ia datangi saat Jimin memintanya bertemu dulu kala. Tempat yang...memiliki banyak kenangan buatnya.

"Yoongi," Hoseok membuyarkan lamunan sang mantan kekasih, "...mari!" Ajaknya dengan seulas senyum. Sebisa mungkin menghilangkan kecanggungan antara mereka. Dan Yoongi hanya mengangguk atas ajakan itu. Keduanya lantas berjalan seiringan, sesuai petunjuk Hoseok.

"Hoseok hyung!"

Langkah keduanya terhenti.

"Oh, Johnny?!" Hoseok tersenyum pada sosok tinggi berparas blasteran itu, "...kapan kau datang?" Tanya Hoseok saat seseorang yang ia panggil Johnny itu berhenti dihadapan mereka.

"Sekitar...satu jam yang lalu? Yah..." jawabnya mengira-ngira.

"Ah~ maaf, aku ada urusan sebentar. Kau tidak mengabari dulu sih..."

Johnny tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa."

"Uhm...sudah bertemu Jimin?"

Yoongi tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya beberapa detik saat mendengar nama itu.

Johnny mengangguk, "Sudah. Kami bicara banyak hari ini. Dia...sedang dalam mood yang baik."

"Baguslah. Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Seperti biasa..."

Hoseok mengangguk paham sebelum kemudian sadar sesuatu, "ohya, kenalkan. Ini Min Yoongi. Kau tahu kan dia siapa?"

Johnny memandang sosok yang lebih pendek darinya itu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Tentu saja." Lantas ia menyodorkan tangannya, mengajak berkenalan.

"Seo Youngho, panggil saja Johnny."

Dan Yoongi pun balas menyebutkan namanya.

Singkat saja. Karena setelah itu Johnny langsung berpamitan pada Hoseok. nampak terburu-buru.

"Aku ada janji menjemput seseorang dari Busan, hyung. Lain kali aku sempatkan kemari lagi..." Ujarnya.

"Oh...terimakasih ya, sudah menemani Jimin selama aku pergi."

"No Problem."

"Yasudah, hati-hati!"

Johnny kembali mengangguk sebelum akhirnya pergi menjauh.

Yoongi memperhatikan interaksi Hoseok dan namja jangkung itu dalam diam. Setelah Johnny benar-benar hilang, barulah dia bertanya. Sesuatu yang cukup mengusik pikirannya.

"Siapa dia?"

"Hm? Mantan kekasih Jimin."

Jimin dan Hoseok pulang dari Amerika kurang lebih sebulan yang lalu. Dan kini mereka berdua memilih tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana didekat pemakaman orangtuanya. Rumah impian Jimin itu sebenarnya sudah mulai dibangun sejak kepergian mereka ke negara adi daya. Jimin meminta tinggal disini karena menginginkan suasana yang lebih tenang dan juga...agar merasa lebih dekat dengan _ayah dan ibunya._

Yah, setidaknya itulah beberapa dari sekian banyak hal yang Hoseok ceritakan pada Yoongi pagi tadi.

Jadi...sebulan terakhir ini, Jimin benar-benar ada 'didekatnya' tanpa Yoongi ketahui.

Mau tak mau, Yoongi menyimpulkan sesuatu yang cukup menyakitkan.

Keluarga Park benar-benar menjauhkannya dari Jimin.

Atau justru... _Jimin yang menjauhkan dirinya sendiri._

Yah...sebagai bukti, Johnny sang mantan kekasih saja tahu keberadaan Jimin, dan bukan tidak mungkin seringkali datang untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua. Sementara Yoongi... _jauh dari kata iya._

Hoseok datang dan bercerita panjang lebar untuk kemudian berbaik hati mengajaknya kemari pun, itu sudah sesuatu yang luar biasa.

Sesuai janji Yoongi selama ini, jika tak diperkenankan bersatu kembali setidaknya biarkan dia memperbaiki kesalahan fatal yang pernah dia lalukan. Izinkan dia bertemu meski hanya untuk meminta maaf pada-

"Yoongi-a, itu Jimin!"

 _ **DEG**_ !

Yoongi mengikuti arah telunjuk Hoseok.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya dia merasa terkejut hingga tanpa sadar menahan pasokan udara. Jika melihat Hoseok pagi tadi saja ia sampai merasa berhalusinasi, maka kali ini tak perlu ditanya lagi. Perasaan dalam dirinya...Yoongi bahkan tak tahu mana yang lebih mendominasi.

Sosok yang Hoseok tunjuk itu tengah duduk disebuah ayunan yang mengayun secara pelan. Posisinya memunggungi Yoongi dan Hoseok. Yoongi tidak tahu sejak kapan ada ayunan di tepi danau sana. Yang dia tahu, sosok yang memakai beanie berwarna ungu itu memang benar-benar Jimin. Ia tahu meski kini tubuh (mantan) tunangannya itu sedikit lebih kurus.

"Jimin-ie!"

Hoseok memanggil dengan suara lebih lantang seraya melambaikan tangan, membuat sosok itu menghentikan ayunannya serta lambat laun menolehkan kepala.

Segalanya terasa slowmotion bagi Yoongi. Bagaimana akhirnya Jimin menampakkan wajahnya secara keseluruhan.

"Lihat! Siapa yang datang bersamaku!"

Tak membutuhkan waktu begitu lama untuk Jimin menyunggingkan senyumannya. Eyesmilenya sontak tercipta, memancarkan aura bahagia.

Min Yoongi tertegun ditempatnya.

 _Senyuman itu..._

Senyuman Jimin _**begitu**_ cerah.

Membuat serangkaian cuaca buruk yang menggelayuti hati Yoongi selama ini seakan sirna begitu saja.

Meskipun Yoongi tak begitu yakin jika senyuman itu tertuju untuknya, tapi _**bolehkah Yoongi mengharapkan ending yang cerah juga untuk hubungan mereka?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **myfiancé**

* * *

a/n : okay guys. jadi...gini. aku mau bicara(?) beberapa hal.

 _ **pertama**_ , kalian bisa anggap chapter ini ending. silahkan bayangkan sendiri hal-hal menyenangkan atau yang kalian inginkan akan terjadi dikehidupan Yoongi dan Jimin kedepan. versi kalian.

 _ **kedua**_ , kalian juga bisa anggap ini bukan ending. sebab, aku masih punya **dua chapter bonus**. akan aku posting dalam waktu dekat.

 _ **ketiga**_ , aku pernah bilang kan.. _."aku gak menjanjikan happy ending"_? tapi...gak happy ending itu bukan berarti sad ending lho. oke, ini sok misterius banget tapi...kalian bisa menemukan jawabannya di dua chapter mendatang.

 **DAN**...dan... _ **please**_ , aku mohon banget, apapun ending yang akan aku ciptakan untuk fanfic ini, **please diterima.** bukan berarti aku gak memikirkan kalian yang ingin Yoongi dan Jimin bahagia, tapi...memang sudah seperti ini **harusnya**. aku gak bisa seenaknya merubah jalan cerita dan ending yang sudah aku susun dari awal. aku harus konsisten. /halaahh/

 _ **keempat**_ , **Terimakasih.**

Terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah bersedia baca fanfic membosankan ini. lebih-lebih yang selalu meninggalkan review disetiap chapter, aku bener2 berterimakasih. aku gak tau harus bales pake apa. kalian meninggalkan kesan baik untuk aku yang baru pertama kali posting ff di FFN ini. aku jadi berasa punya teman baru.

Dan untuk **silent readers** , heyyy kapan mau insyaf(?) /LOL gak. JKD/ aku juga bilang terimakasih kok untuk siders. semoga di waktu-waktu mendatang, aku bisa kembali dengan fanfic yang lebih baik, jadi kalian yang biasanya cuma baca lantas pergi, mau untuk meninggalkan komentar. semoga.

well, ini udah ngalor ngidul gak jelas. intinya...aku mengucapkan **TERIMAKASIH BANYAK** untuk kalian semua. dan... **MAAF.** yah...Aku minta maaf lah pokoknya. _uh...apa perlu uang untuk ganti tissue?_ _ㅋㅋㅋㅋ_

 _ **Kelima**_ , aku gak bisa memastikan, apakah follow dan favorite itu berarti membaca, tapi...terimakasih sudah memfollow dan memfavoritkan **My Fiancé.**

 **FOLLOW :** **AdelitaJeon, Ajeng685, AllSoo, AzaleARMY957, bulatbulatmanis, ChimChim555, ChimChimiJimin, ChiminChim, ChiminsCake, Do Namikaze, Echa577, Gummysmiled, Han Hyeji, Hana347, Hozi Kwon, IoriNara, Iybah558, JennieKim01, KarinNU95, Miah Navillera, MinJ7, Min Yoo, Min kitty, Minsilvi, Nakamoto249, Natsumi127, Pinkerbell97, RedAndBlackRnB, Risyong172, Schehshfly, Sekar310, Shyoul Lava, Snowywish12, Song Raemi, Suga's kumamon, TanXinQian, The Min's,TiFFs12, Tyaa rin24, UnknownBanget, VMINED95, YoongiMint, Youre Mymeanie, akashiseikawa, anisaoc, annisadamayanti54, anunyajimin, ch1012, cinnamonroll ssi, clutcha, deushiikyungie, dtime, esazame, eunji73, faneeeyyy, fckbyeolous, fishyhaerin, gimme01, glomii, hanaikosama, ikehyun120925, jchimchimo, jiminiecute, juliakie, jungie nuna, magnae palsu, meganehood, midsummernight99, momonpoi, myaungie, nanaelfindo, naniulphi, nohkunatip, oracle88, peachimine, princedarkcool, rei kumiko, renachun, rossssssss, selene250508, sersanjung, sowoo17, sugasugababy, tobikkoARMY, uchiha nasa, vannes sea, wijayanti628, yoongiena, yoonminist.**

 **FAVORITE :** **AdelitaJeon, Ajeng685, AllSoo, AzaleARMY957, ChimChim555, ChimChimiJimin, ChiminChim, ChiminsCake, Echa577, Gummysmiled, Hana347, Hozi Kwon, Iybah558, JennieKim01, Miah Navillera, MinJ7, Min Kitty, Minsilvi, Nakamoto249, RedandBlackRNB, Risyong172, Schehshfly, Sekar310, Snowywish12, Song Raemi, Suga's kumamon, TanXinQian, TiFFs12, Tyaarin24, VMINED95, Youre Mymeanie, akashiseikawa, anisaoc, Annisadamayanti54, anunyajimin, eunji73, Faneeeyyy, fckbyeolous, fishyhaerin, Gimme01, glomii, Hanaikosama, ikehyun120925, Jchimchimo, Jiminiecute, Jungie nuna, magnae palsu, meganehood, momonpoi, myaungie, oracle88, peachimine, Princedarkcool, rei kumiko, Sersanjung, tobikkoARMY, uchicha nasa, Vannessea, yoonminist, Baby Jeonkookie, elfellah591, Ganto sshi, Guest98, Krisyeol Lover, PikaaChuu, Whelly573, ayuya24, Icha1220, Joonmakyu, kYUkum, kaisooppa, kookie kookie jungkookie, lunch27, rntadstya, shienya, ssugarcookiess, yongchan, yue xi.**

 **Guest** juga. baik yang pakai nama atau tidak, terimakasih.

Baiklah, _**terakhir**_ , Sampai jumpa!


	21. Beautiful Liar (1)

_**WOW**_ **! review yg masuk di chapter terakhir kemarin** _ **cukup**_ **mengecewakan. tapi yasudahlah, ini satu dari dua chapter bonus yg aku janjikan.**

* * *

 **myfiancé bonus chapter**

 **. . .**

 **Beautiful Liar (1)**

* * *

 **Aku yang sombong,**

 **menghempaskanmu dalam penantian**

 **Acuhkan cintamu**

 **Hingga kau larut dalam kesedihan yang tiada bertepi**

 **Lelah, hadapi sikapku.**

 **Sesal, yang kini menghantui perasaan dan jiwaku,**

 **...sesaat kau pergi**

 **Beri kesempatan untukku benahi tahta cinta kita,**

 **...hingga terwujud kembali.**

 **'kan kubasuh laramu,**

 **tepis keangkuhanku,**

 **hapus kepedihanmu**

 **dan 'kan kuserahkan cintaku jatuh di pelukanmu**

 **s'lamanya...**

(Cappucino Band - ANGKUH)

* * *

Ini seperti kilas balik.

Dulu, Jimin yang pertama kali menjumpai Yoongi tengah duduk di ayunan seorang diri. Dan kini, keadaan itu berbalik. Hoseok mempersilahkan Yoongi menghampiri Jimin sendirian, karena ada hal lain yang harus dia lakukan. Yoongi menurut, dan kini ia tengah melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jimin perlahan-lahan.

Masih ada sedikit keraguan. _Akankah Jimin menerima kehadirannya? Bagaimana jika ia melakukan penolakan?_

Namun, senyum cerah yang sempat Jimin tampakkan beberapa saat lalu, terbayang kembali. Dan itu cukup membuat keraguan Yoongi berangsur hilang.

Baru ia sadari langkah kakinya telah berhenti. Beberapa langkah dari ayunan tempat Jimin menyendiri. Bisa ia lihat dengan jelas jika ayunan itu tak bergerak lagi. Jimin pun bangkit untuk kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya secara perlahan.

Untuk beberapa menit, keduanya diam tanpa melakukan pergerakan berarti. Namun siapapun tahu, tatapan mata mereka memancarkan rasa yang sama.

Rindu,

Terharu,

Bahagia,

Tak percaya.

 _Akhirnya_...waktu kembali mempertemukan mereka. Meski dengan status yang tak lagi sama. Bukan lagi sepasang tunangan seperti sedia kala. Sesuatu yang nyaris saja Yoongi lupa.

Pemilik marga Min itu pun tersadar dan berusaha menekan ego dalam dirinya untuk tak bergerak maju dan menarik tubuh ringkih itu kedalam pelukannya.

Tidak, Jimin bukan miliknya lagi.

Diam-diam ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Sibuk mengendalikan perasaannya, membuat Yoongi tak menyadari jika Jimin telah melangkah maju, mendekati. Dan kini namja yang memakai beanie bewarna ungu itu hanya berjarak satu langkah di hadapannya.

"Hei,"

Yoongi berkedip pelan. _Apa...Jimin baru saja menyapanya?_ _ **Oh, apa Jimin juga kini tengah tersenyum padanya?**_ Ini bukan halusinasinya saja kan?

"...apa kabar?"

 _Bukan_. Suara itu terlalu nyata untuk dikatakan halusinasi. Jimin sungguh ada, mengajaknya bicara. Yah, dia sudah kembali.

Dengan sedikit terbata, Yoongi membalas sapaan dan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku baik," ... _asalkan kau ada didekatku_ , sambungnya dalam hati, "...kau sendiri bagaimana...Jimin-a?" Ah~ kenapa rasanya segan sekali menyebut nama itu?

"Hm," masih dengan senyumannya, Jimin menjawab, "...seperti yang kau lihat."

 _Seperti yang ku lihat? Kau nampak...bahagia? Senyumanmu menjelaskan segalanya._ _ **Hanya saja-**_

Yoongi tak sempat melanjutkan kalimat dalam hatinya, karena tiba-tiba saja Jimin menarik tangannya dan membawanya berjalan menuju ayunan. Tanpa diperintahkan pun Yoongi tahu kalau Jimin mempersilahkannya duduk disalah satu ayunan itu. Sementara Jimin duduk di tempatnya sediakala. Keduanya pun duduk berdampingan.

"Tidak mungkin ngobrol sambil berdiri, lebih nyaman disini. Iya kan, Yoongi hyung?"

Yoongi terdiam beberapa detik untuk kemudian mengangguk setuju. Tunggu dulu, sesungguhnya ia masih terkejut oleh sentuhan Jimin beberapa saat lalu. Kini ia nyaris seperti seorang idiot yang memandang Jimin sebegitu lekatnya, serta berkedip lebih jarang dari seharusnya.

Ini agak sulit dipercaya.

Jimin benar-benar ada didekatnya. Tersenyum padanya, menyentuhnya, bahkan mengajaknya bicara.

Ya, sosok yang kini tengah mengayunkan ayunannya dengan pelan itu adalah sosok yang selama ini Yoongi rindukan hingga rasanya nyaris gila.

"Yoongi hyung?" Panggilan itu menarik Yoongi kembali dari lamunannya. "...kau tidak apa-apa?" Ia berusaha tersenyum, pertanda baik-baik saja. meski dia seratus persen yakin senyumannya takkan indah dilihat. Yah, ia menyadari betapa canggung dirinya saat ini. Untunglah Jimin tak mempermasalahkan. "Bagaimana menurutmu, ayunan kembar ini?" Dia memilih menyambung percakapan.

"Hm? Bagus." Jawab Yoongi singkat, "...siapa yang punya ide membuatnya disini?" Tanya nya kemudian. Sebisa mungkin menyingkirkan kecanggungan.

Jimin nampak tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab, lantas ia menoleh pada Yoongi, "tentu saja aku!" Jawabnya sambil menggerakan lagi ayunan yang mulai berhenti.

Ah...Jimin benar-benar nampak bahagia. Dan Yoongi bersyukur melihatnya.

"Lucu ya, hyung-ie?"

"Hm?"

"Sudah sebesar ini, tapi aku masih menyukai ayunan. Seperti saat kita kecil dulu, kau ingat?"

Tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Jimin, Yoongi mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Tentu aku ingat."

Dan Jimin tersenyum lagi mendengarnya, "sejak pulang dari Amerika, ini adalah tempat favoritku selain makam ayah dan ibu. Biasanya aku diam disini pagi atau sore hari. Disini sangat nyaman,"

Selagi Jimin berceloteh, Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar tempat ayunan mereka berada. Ah...tak jauh dari danau buatan. Apa ini yang membuat Jimin suka?

Diam-diam raut wajah Yoongi berubah sendu.

 _Kenapa Jimin menyukai tempat ini?_

Tidakkah tempat ini memberi kenangan buruk buatnya? Yah, mengingat Yoongi pernah membuatnya menunggu lama disini dalam keadaan sakit.

Ah...Yoongi memejamkan mata sejenak. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sesak.

Masih segar di ingatannya, cerita Hoseok tadi pagi tentang kejadian _hari itu_. Hari dimana Yoongi datang terlambat dan mengakibatkan sesuatu yang amat buruk menimpa Jimin.

 **. . .**

 _ **Petang itu, sepertinya Jimin menunggumu. Namun dia collapse, jatuh ke danau buatan itu. Tuhan masih berbaik hati, karena aku datang di waktu yang tepat. Jika tidak...mungkin saja sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari koma bisa terjadi.**_

 **. . .**

Lantas kenapa Jimin malah menjadikan tempat ini sebagai favoritnya? diam disini setiap hari, duduk berlama-lama di ayunan sambil menatap hamparan danau buatan itu? Bahkan kini Jimin dengan mudahnya mengajak Yoongi menikmati sinar mentari pagi menjelang siang disini.

 _apakah dia sengaja membuat Yoongi semakin merasa bersalah?_

Bicara tentang rasa bersalah, Yoongi jadi teringat tujuan utamanya mengikuti Hoseok kemari. Yah, dia ingin meminta maaf pada sosok disampingnya ini.

"Ekhm, Jimin-a..." maka ia memberanikan diri memulai kembali percakapan, selepas Jimin menyelesaikan celotehannya beberapa menit lalu.

"Uhm?"

Yoongi menggigit pelan pipi bagian dalamnya, untuk kemudian menghela nafas dan mulai bicara. Dilihatnya Jimin tengah menatapnya penasaran. "Aku...minta maaf."

Laju ayunan Jimin melambat. Ia kembali tersenyum meski samar. "Maaf buat apa?"

"Hn?"

"Memangnya kau berbuat salah apa padaku, hm? Bukankah aku...yang harusnya mengatakan hal itu? Ah~ kau mencuri start!"

Yoongi mengerjap bingung, "apa?!"

Jimin mengangguk, "Aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Dulu, aku pergi tanpa memberitahu. Selama disana juga, aku tak pernah mengabarimu. Kau pasti kecewa kan? Ah~ tunangan macam apa aku? Maaf ya, Yoongi hyung-ie. Tapi terimakasih kau sudah menungguku."

 _Tunggu_ ,

Apa itu? Apa yang baru saja Jimin katakan?

 _Tunangan_?

Apa yang sebenarnya Jimin bicarakan?

"J-Jimin, apa maksudmu? B-bukankah kita sudah...berakhir?"

Senyuman Jimin memudar, "hm?" Dia meminta kejelasan kalimat Yoongi.

Dengan berat hati Yoongi berkata, "Kakek Park sudah memutuskan pertunangan kita, kau tahu itu kan?"

Kali ini laju ayunan itu benar-benar berhenti. Sandal Jimin lah yang mengeremnya. Dan jika saja Yoongi jeli, tatapan mata Jimin berubah menjadi _dingin_ sepersekian detik. Hanya dalam hitungan detik.

"Apa yang dia katakan padamu?"

"Jim-"

"Apa yang kakekku katakan padamu, Yoongi hyung?" Jimin mengulang dengan tidak sabar. Dan entah mengapa Yoongi merasakan ada kemarahan tertahan di nada bicara itu. Tatapan matanya juga begitu menuntut. Membuat Yoongi dengan spontan menjelaskan apa yang kakek Park katakan padanya setahun silam.

Tentang pertunangan yang diputuskan dengan alasan, _**Park Jimin sudah tak mau lagi melanjutkannya. Jimin lelah, dia menyerah.**_

Yoongi belum sepikun itu untuk lupa setiap detail kalimat yang kakek Park lontarkan. Tapi mengapa ekpresi Jimin sepanjang Yoongi bercerita, justru menyiratkan ketidaksukaan?

"Kenapa kau menerima keputusan kakek begitu saja? Bukankah kau harusnya mempertahankan hubungan kita?"

Yoongi jelas makin merasa heran akan reaksi Jimin ini. Bahkan jika boleh jujur, setitik rasa kecewa tercipta dihatinya.

Bukankah Jimin yang menginginkan hubungan mereka diakhiri? Bahkan saat Yoongi memohon untuk terus mempertahankannya, Jimin malah mengutus sang kakek untuk memutuskan pertunangan mereka. Setelah itu dia pergi ke Amerika tanpa kabar berita. Lalu kenapa sekarang dia bersikap seolah-olah Yoongi lah yang- _oh_ , Jimin takkan pernah tahu betapa sulitnya Yoongi melawan ego, betapa kerasnya dia berusaha merelakan Jimin selama ini.

"Yoongi hyung, jawab aku. Kenapa kau menerima keputusan kakek begitu saja? Apa kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi?" Jimin meraih dan menggenggam tangan Yoongi seraya bertanya dengan raut penuh harap. Sepasang matanya pun berkaca-kaca. Hal itu membuat Yoongi menghela nafasnya.

Tidak mencintai Jimin lagi? **Bohong besar.**

"Dengar," katanya pelan, dan Jimin menurut. "...Saat kau menghilang, **aku marah**. Bukan karena kau pergi tanpa memberitahu, tapi karena kelalaianku menjagamu. Kegagalanku hingga kau menderita begitu banyak." Sesal Yoongi, "Saat mendengar kau menjalani pengobatan di Amerika, **aku kecewa**. Bukan karena kau tak mengabariku. Tapi...karena orang lain lebih tahu tentangmu dibanding aku. Aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri." Jimin tetap diam dan menatap Yoongi dengan seksama, "...saat kakekmu datang dan memutuskan pertunangan kita, **aku tak terima.** Tapi mendengar alasan yang dia sebutkan, aku menjadi sadar," Yoongi menghela nafasnya lagi, "... _berakhir memang keputusan yang paling tepat_. Jadi-"

"Jadi intinya kau sudah tidak mencintaiku, iya kan?" Sela Jimin tak sabar,

"Aku akan jadi pembohong besar jika menjawab iya." dan Yoongi pun segera membalas dengan tegas. Ia lantas dihadiahi tatapan tajam oleh Jimin yang langsung berdiri setelah sebelumnya menghempaskan genggaman tangan mereka secara kasar.

"Lalu?! Tolong katakan dengan lugas, Min Yoongi!" Tuntut Jimin kemudian. Suatu tindakan yang jarang Yoongi jumpai selama ia mengenal pria dihadapannya ini. Atmosfir menegangkan tak ayal menyelimuti. Yoongi pun akhirnya ikut berdiri,

"Sekalipun aku mengatakan jika aku masih mencintaimu dan ingin mempertahankan hubungan kita, tapi jika pada kenyataannya kau sudah tak mampu, aku bisa apa? Diam disisiku pun hanya rasa sakit yang kau dapatkan Jimin-ah. Selama ini, aku susah payah menahan egoku. Sebesar apapun keinginanku untuk memilikimu kembali, kalau memang kau sudah lelah dan mau berpisah, maka akan ku turuti. Karena iya...aku tidak mau menyakitimu lagi."

Hening.

"Lagipula, bukankah kau sendiri yang meminta kakekmu untuk mengakhiri pertunangan kita? Kenapa sekarang kau malah bersikap begini?"

"Jika," Jimin menjeda, lantas menatap Yoongi dengan sebegitu seriusnya, "... _Jika ku katakan semua ucapan kakekku malam itu adalah kebohongan,_ apa itu akan merubah pemikiranmu?"

"Apa?" Yoongi berkedip tak mengerti, "...Apa maksud-"

"Itu bohong." Ungkap Jimin "...Aku tak pernah mengatakan apapun pada kakek tentang pertunangan kita. Seberapa lelah dan frustasinya aku saat itu, aku tidak meminta dia memutuskannya. Karena iya, Itu adalah keputusan yang dia buat sendiri..."

"..." Yoongi tak bisa menyembunyikan raut terkejutnya. Antara percaya dan tidak. Namun belum sempat ia berkata apa-apa, Jimin telah memeluknya secara tiba-tiba. Dan kalimat yang Yoongi dengar kemudian, makin menambah keterkejutannya,

"Jadi Min Yoongi, ubah pemikiranmu dan... **tolong pertahankan aku.** "

Yoongi tak tahu jika di balik tubuhnya, Jimin kembali memasang raut wajah dingin itu sedikit lebih lama.

.

.

.

Dan Yoongi juga tak tahu, di tempat berbeda, Hoseok berdiri sambil menatap pusara kedua 'orangtuanya' dengan ekspresi sulit terbaca.

* * *

Seperti kata Jimin dahulu, rumah idamannya tidak harus berukuran besar. Sederhana, tapi nyaman untuk ditempati. Cocok untuk sebuah keluarga yang baru membina rumah tangga. Hanya terdapat dua kamar tidur. Satu untuk Jimin dan satu yang lain ditempati Hoseok. Ruang tamu sekaligus ruang menonton Tv, Ruang makan sekaligus dapur, dan yang terakhir kamar mandi. Bahkan pintu-pintunya menggunakan model geser, seperti rumah zaman dulu.

Sangatlah jauh jika dibandingkan dengan rumah terdahulu Jimin yang tak ubahnya istana.

Tapi Jimin nampak senang-senang saja. Hal itu terlihat saat ia mengajak Yoongi masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Masuklah Yoongi hyung!" Ajaknya dengan raut begitu ceria, kontras dengan peristiwa di tempat ayunan tadi.

Yoongi yang sejujurnya masih coba mencerna semua perilaku Jimin, hanya bisa menurut. Ia masuk dan memakai sandal rumah seperti yang Jimin lakukan. Kekasihnya- _uh, bolehkah Yoongi menyebut Jimin kekasihnya?_ Putra bungsu keluarga Park itu menggandeng tangan Yoongi menuju ruangan yang ia sebut ruang makan.

"Oh, kau datang? Aku baru saja mau memanggilmu. Sudah waktunya makan siang." Ujar Hoseok yang nampaknya baru selesai memasak sesuatu. Jimin hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban, lantas ia menoleh pada Yoongi.

"Aku ke kamar kecil sebentar ya?" Izinnya, lantas tersenyum saat sang kekasih mengangguk "...tunggu disini! Nanti kita makan bersama."

Saat Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jimin, ia mendapati Hoseok yang tengah meletakkan sebuah meja pendek, lantas menata alat makan diatasnya. Ah...itu meja makan _mereka_. Sangat sederhana. Hoseok bekerja tanpa banyak bicara. Dan Yoongi hanya memperhatikannya tanpa bersuara. Meski sebenarnya banyak hal yang ingin dia tanyakan.

Saat pekerjaan Hoseok selesai, saat itulah Jimin kembali. Jadi, Hoseok yang hendak mempersilakan Yoongi duduk pun terpaksa mengatupkan bibirnya lagi.

"Duduklah, sayang"

... **Sayang**.

Hoseok _terpaku,_

Yoongi _membeku._

Sudah berapa lama sejak Yoongi terakhir kali mendengarnya? Harusnya ia bahagia, tapi...mengapa hanya gundah yang ia rasa? Semua ini...terlalu tiba-tiba.

Kedatangannya kemari hanya untuk meminta maaf, bukan kembali merajut cinta dan bersikap mesra.

Anehnya, isi hati dan pikiran Yoongi seolah tak sinkron dengan mulut dan tubuhnya. Apapun yang Jimin pinta dan katakan, pasti ia terima dan lakukan.

Ia dan Jimin duduk berdampingan, sementara Hoseok di sisi lain sendirian. Dia makan dengan tenang, tak ingin mengganggu dan tak tampak terganggu dengan dua sejoli di hadapannya. Ia hanya mengucapkan "selamat makan," dengan pelan sebelum mulai menyuapkan makanan. Dan lagi-lagi Jimin hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman "hm," singkat, lantas sibuk menawari Yoongi ini itu. Ia bertingkah tak ubahnya seorang istri yang melayani suami. Seakan tak menyadari kecanggungan yang tengah terjadi.

Meski begitu suasana makan berlangsung tenang. Hoseok sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah pasangan itu, dan Yoongi...diam-diam juga _begitu_.

* * *

Setelah makan, Jimin mengajak Yoongi untuk menonton Televisi bersama. Mereka lantas duduk di karpet tebal dan menyenderkan punggung pada bagian kaki sofa. Entah, Jimin yang mengusulkan posisi seperti ini, lengkap dengan rangkulan tangannya pada pinggang Yoongi. Yoongi sendiri akhirnya memilih mengalungkan tangannya pada bahu sang kekasih.

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, Yoongi merasa beban di bahunya sedikit lebih berat. Dan hembusan nafas teratur disampingnya sudah cukup memberi jawaban.

Jimin tertidur.

Beanie ungu yang dipakainya sedikit miring, dan Yoongi pun berniat merapikannya. Namun sesuatu membuatnya tertegun beberapa saat.

Rambut kekasihnya itu tipis sekali. Seperti rontok dalam jumlah banyak.

 _Ah...inikah sebabnya Jimin memakai beanie?_

 _Apa ini efek samping dari pengobatan yang ia jalani?_

 _Apa...sikapnya yang aneh juga termasuk pengaruh dari pengobatan itu?_

Oh, Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ia lantas mengangkat Jimin untuk membaringkannya di sofa. Sedikit mengernyitkan dahi saat dirasanya bobot tubuh Jimin sangatlah ringan. Untuk sejenak ia memandangi sosok yang terlelap itu dengan ekspresi penuh tanda tanya.

 _Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?_

 _Kenapa kau seperti bukan Jimin yang kukenal?_

Namun ragam pertanyaan itu tak ia lanjutkan. Pertama, karena ia sadar takkan menemukan jawabannya jika hanya menggumam seorang diri. Kedua, karena ia merasa udara disini sedikit dingin. Dan membiarkan Jimin tidur tanpa mengenakan selimut bukanlah ide bagus. Maka ia memutuskan untuk mencari Hoseok dan meminta selimut padanya. Sepertinya Hoseok masih ada di dapur sana.

.

.

.

"...sudah kubilang tidak perlu meminta maaf kakek. itu sudah resiko ku. Aku memakluminya. ...ya?! Tidak perlu, aku masih mampu merawatnya sendiri. Kakek tenang saja, percaya padaku. ...iya, kami baik-baik saja. Sungguh. Kakek dan nenek juga sehat-sehatlah disana, jika ada waktu, pulanglah. ...hey, apa yang kakek katakan? Jimin juga merindukanmu. Dia hanya emosi saat itu. Kakek tahu kan emosinya sedang tak stabil? -hm. baiklah kalau begitu, sampai nanti kek."

 _ **Tap**_.

Hoseok tersentak dan spontan menoleh ke belakangnya. Dilihatnya Yoongi berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Oh, Yoongi. A-ada apa? Kau perlu sesuatu?" Tanya nya seraya memasukkan ponsel kedalam saku.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepala, "Jimin tidur. Aku khawatir dia kedinginan. Apa sebaiknya aku pindahkan ke kamar?"

"Oh, tidak perlu. Jimin biasa tidur siang disitu. Biar ku ambilkan selimut saja. Sebentar."

.

.

.

Hoseok bukan hanya telaten saat menyiapkan makan. Tapi juga saat mengurus keperluan Jimin yang lain. Setidaknya itulah yang Yoongi simpulkan saat melihat bagaimana Hoseok menyelimuti dan membuat posisi tidur adiknya itu senyaman mungkin meski hanya di sofa.

"Uhm, Yoongi?"

Yoongi mengerjap, "hm?"

"Televisinya mau kau tonton? Kalau tidak akan ku matikan."

"matikan saja."

Hoseok mengangguk paham, lantas mematikan televisi datar berukuran 21 inch itu. Saat Hoseok pamit kembali ke dapur untuk mencuci piring bekas makan siang tadi, Yoongi buru-buru menjegal pergelangan tangannya.

"Tunggu, Hoseok."

"Y-ya?

"Kau melewatkan satu penjelasan padaku."

"..." Hoseok mengangkat satu alisnya

"Jangan berpura-pura tak paham, Hoseok-a. Aku tahu kau melewatkan _sesuatu_."

"Pelankan suaramu," Hoseok memperingatkan dengan berbisik, ia pun memilih menarik Yoongi menjauh dari tempat Jimin tertidur "...apa lagi yang mau kau tahu? **Semuanya** sudah ku jelaskan tadi di rumahmu."

"Kau yakin sudah **semuanya**? Aku bahkan lebih yakin kau juga terkejut saat dia memanggilku dengan embel-embel _sayang_."

"..." kali ini Hoseok tak bisa mengelak

"Jawab Jung Hoseok, apa yang kau sembunyikan?"

Hoseok menggelengkan kepala lantas menyender pada dinding di belakangnya "tak ada yang ku sembunyikan,"

"..." Yoongi tak menyela karena menduga Hoseok masih punya lanjutan kata. Dilihatnya Hoseok menutup mata menggunakan punggung tangannya yang lain. Ia...seolah tak mau melihat reaksi dan ekspresi Yoongi nantinya.

"Kurasa... _kasusnya sama sepertiku_." Dia menghela nafas lagi, "...dia memberlakukan _cara_ yang sama padamu." Bisa ia rasakan genggaman tangannya dilepaskan dengan lesu. Lantas ia mendengar sebuah bisikkan,

" _Kau benar_. Sepertinya kau benar, Hoseok-a..."

Hoseok tak tahu harus membalas apa. Yang jelas, saat ia membuka mata, Yoongi sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

.

.

.

Jimin mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Saat kedua indra penglihatannya itu terbuka sempurna, Min Yoongi lah yang ada di pandangannya. Kekasihnya itu duduk di karpet, memeluk lututnya sendiri.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Jimin hanya mengangguk seraya menguap. Ia lirik jam dinding, dan jarumnya hampir menunjuk angka 3.

"Astaga, berapa lama aku tertidur?" Tanya nya sambil mencoba duduk.

"Hmm...satu jam? Entah, aku tak menghitung..." jawab Yoongi dengan senyum simpul

"Ah~ maaf ya. Pasti kau bosan. Harusnya kau bangunkan aku!" Jimin merasa tak nyaman

"Tidak masalah. Kau tidur nyenyak sekali, mana tega aku membangunkanmu."

"Terimakasih~" ucapnya dengan seulas senyum

"Buat apa?" Yoongi bertanya sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya, membenarkan letak beanie Jimin yang kembali miring. Kekasihnya sendiri hanya diam diperlakukan begitu "...Aku tak melakukan apapun. Berterimakasihlah pada Hoseok karena telah menyelimutimu."

Jimin mengangguk saja.

"Ohya Jimin," Yoongi menjauh kembali setelah selesai merapikan beanie itu.

"Hm?"

"Karena kau sudah bangun dan sekarang hampir sore, aku pamit pulang ya? Besok kita bertemu lagi"

"Besok kau ada latihan?"

"Apa?!" Yoongi sedikit terkejut

"Aah~ bandmu akan menggelar konser kan?" Sang kekasih mengernyitkan dahi, dan Jimin pun mengerti, "...aku tahu dari Jeonghan. Dia dan Seungcheol bermain kesini kemarin. Katanya kalian akan menggelar konser dalam waktu dekat."

"Oh~," Yoongi tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Tak disangka Jimin sudah tahu hal itu. Padahal mereka belum bercerita begitu banyak.

"Boleh, aku ikut ke tempatmu berlatih?"

"Apa? Itu-"

"Aku takkan mengganggu, hyung"

"Bukan begitu, tapi-"

"Tidak boleh ya?" Jimin memasang raut murung, membuat Yoongi menghela nafasnya

"Baiklah. Besok ku jemput jam delapan pagi."

Senyuman kekasihnya spontan terlihat, "Okay! Aku akan menunggumu."

Yoongi mengangguk, "yasudah, aku pergi." Saat Yoongi hendak beranjak dari duduknya, secara tiba-tiba Jimin mencondongkan tubuhnya serta menarik leher sang kekasih untuk kemudian,

... _menempelkan bibir mereka._

Tak jauh dari keduanya, sepasang kaki itu terpaksa berbalik arah setelah sepasang matanya menangkap pemandangan yang tak terduga.

* * *

Sesuai perjanjian, Yoongi menjemput Jimin keesokan paginya. Tak disangka Jimin sudah menunggu di depan gerbang utama. Dia mengenakan sweater berwarna hijau toska dan tak lupa beanie dengan warna senada. Saat melihat mobil Yoongi datang, ia segera menghampirinya. Senyumnya terpatri dengan sempurna.

"Pagi Yoongi hyung!" Sapanya, padahal Yoongi baru membuka kaca mobil saja.

"Pagi," Yoongi membalas dan hendak membuka pintu, namun Jimin melarangnya.

"Hey, tidak perlu keluar. Aku saja yang langsung masuk, boleh kan?"

Yoongi mengernyitkan dahi, "kita harus minta izin dulu pada Hos-"

"Aku sudah izin kok. Dia membolehkan." Sela Jimin cepat, "...langsung berangkat saja hyung-ie, nanti kau terlambat." Imbuhnya.

Yoongi pun tak kuasa menolaknya.

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk..." katanya dengan senyuman.

.

.

.

"Sudah lama aku tak keluar rumah," ujar Jimin dalam perjalanan mereka. Yoongi hanya menoleh sejenak. Jimin sendiri sibuk memandang ke luar jendela "...Seoul tak banyak berubah sejak setahun lalu ya? Biar bagaimanapun kota inilah yang paling aku rindukan saat di Amerika sana..." ungkap Jimin kemudian.

 _Amerika_.

Yoongi seolah diingatkan akan sesuatu.

"Oh ya, Jimin-ah..."

Kali ini Jimin menoleh, "hm?"

"Kau belum cerita padaku soal...kehidupanmu selama di Amerika. Bagaimana proses pengobatanmu berjalan, atau apapun itu."

"..." lebih dari lima detik sejak ucapan Yoongi usai, Jimin tak kunjung bersuara. Tentu saja Yoongi merasa aneh lantas menoleh untuk memastikan. Dilihatnya Jimin tengah menatap lurus ke depan.

"Min-ie ?" Panggilnya ragu, "...kenapa? Kau tidak mau bercerita? Tidak apa-apa jika itu mengganggumu. Maaf aku-"

"Prosesnya menyebalkan,"

"Hn?"

Jimin menghela nafas. Kebetulan lampu merah menyala, membuat Yoongi bisa leluasa menatap kekasihnya bercerita. Jimin pun balas menatapnya "...pengobatan itu...entahlah apa yang mereka lakukan padaku. Rambutku sampai rontok dan nyaris habis begini, aku tak suka. Kemana-mana jadi harus memakai beanie. Menyebalkan bukan?"

"Tak apa, itu akan tumbuh kembali." Yoongi menenangkan "...Lagipula, kau tambah manis saat memakai beanie. _Hey_ , kenapa tertawa?"

Jimin menghentikan tawa kecilnya, "kau bohong. Gombal!"

"Terserah kalau tak percaya."

Yoongi melihat kedepan, lampu masih merah. Jadi ia memandang Jimin lagi

"Tapi,"

"Uhm?"

"...kau sudah benar-benar sembuh kan?" Tanya Yoongi seraya menatap mata Jimin dengan dalam. " **Park Jimin** ," tegurnya saat lagi-lagi Jimin tak kunjung menjawab

"Oh! Lampunya sudah hijau, sayang. Cepatlah!"

Dan Yoongi dengan terpaksa kembali mengemudi. Keduanya saling terdiam bahkan hingga sampai ke tempat tujuan. Pertanyaan _itu_ pun seolah terlupakan.

* * *

Dowoon, Mina, dan Wheein sedang sibuk dengan aktifitas masing-masing saat pintu terbuka dan Yoongi muncul dari baliknya. Namun kali ini sang leader tak sendiri, ia bersama seseorang.

"Pagi, guys. Sudah menunggu lama?" Sapa Yoongi sambil menggandeng Jimin masuk.

Dibanding menjawab pertanyaan itu, Wheein lebih penasaran akan sosok manis yang baru dilihatnya. Dan dua yang lain nampaknya juga sama.

"Wah, kau membawa siapa Suga oppa?" Tanya nya.

Yoongi tersenyum meski sebelumnya mengingatkan kalau ia tak mau dipanggil Suga lagi, "ini...Park Jimin."

Ketiganya terkejut. Oh, inikah mantan tunangan sang leader? Seseorang yang setahun belakangan ini membuat pria bermarga Min itu seperti kehilangan separuh hidupnya.

"Astaga, jadi ini yang namanya Park Jimin? Aigu~ manis sekali. Pantas saja Su- Yoongi Oppa galau setiap hari!" Salahkan Wheein dengan mulut embernya. "...oh, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Sudahlah Wheein," Yoongi menghentikan sebelum anak itu bicaranya semakin banyak. Jimin sendiri tak begitu mempermasalahkan. Terbukti dari senyum yang ia sunggingkan "...kalian berkenalan saja. Iya, ini Jimin. **Pacarku**."

Ketiganya terkejut lagi, Yoongi tahu itu. Namun ia memilih untuk menjelaskannya lain kali.

Akhirnya mereka berkenalan. Dimulai dari Jung Wheein, Yoon Dowoon, dan yang terakhir-

" _Kwon Mina,_ "

Mina melebarkan pupil mata. Pasalnya, Jimin malah lebih dahulu menyebutkan _namanya_ saat mereka berjabatan tangan.

"...kau Kwon Mina, benar kan?" Lanjut Jimin, dan entah kenapa gadis itu hanya mengangguk saja tanpa bersuara. "Senang bertemu denganmu. Boleh aku memanggil _nuna_?" Tanya Jimin saat jabatan tangan mereka terlepas. Dan lagi-lagi Mina hanya mengiyakan dengan senyuman.

"Yasudah. Jimin-ah, sementara kami berlatih, kau duduk di sana ya?" Ujar Yoongi sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi panjang yang tersedia di ruang latihan itu. Jimin mengangguk saja, dan Yoongi menuntunnya. Saat Jimin duduk, Yoongi berlutut didepannya, "...aku latihan dulu. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, tinggal panggil saja aku." Yoongi tersenyum saat Jimin kembali mengangguk. Ia pun beranjak setelah sebelumnya menyempatkan diri mengecup pipi kanan kekasihnya.

Jimin duduk dengan tenang. Dengan jelas menyaksikan bagaimana Yoongi sibuk dengan tiga temannya. Kekasihnya terlihat begitu keren dengan gitar listrik yang ia pegang. Satu, dua, dan sekian lagu dimainkan. Suara Wheein terdengar begitu merdu, Jimin menyukai itu. Sesekali mereka berhenti untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu yang Jimin tidak mengerti. Ia hanya berusaha menikmati pemandangan didepannya itu. Kadang ia tersenyum saat Yoongi menyempatkan diri menoleh padanya di sela-sela latihan berlangsung. Bibir _nya_ melafalkan kata tanpa suara _"semangat!",_ dan Yoongi akan balas mengedipkan salah satu matanya.

"Jimin-a!"

Jimin sedikit tersentak saat Wheein tiba-tiba memanggilnya mengenakan microphone. "Ya?"

"Lagu selanjutnya, adalah ciptaan Yoongi oppa!" ungkapnya, "...kau harus mendengarkannya baik-baik karena lagu ini diciptakan untukmu!" Lanjutnya. Yoongi sendiri tak banyak bicara, toh yang sang vokalis katakan itu memang benar.

"Begitu? Baik, aku akan mendengarkan." Balas Jimin seraya tersenyum. Dalam hati mengantisipasi. Lagu seperti apa yang Yoongi ciptakan buatnya?

Ketukan drum Dowoon terdengar, disusul dengan petikan gitar Yoongi dan bass Mina. Ah...ini beraliran poprock sepertinya. Tak lama kemudian suara Wheein terdengar. Dan Jimin cukup terkejut karena lagu ini tenyata punya lirik yang bisa dibilang menyedihkan. Mellow, kontras dengan musik yang mengiringinya. Lebih terkejut lagi saat sadar lirik lagu ini ditujukan buatnya. Maka tak ayal, sepanjang lagu berlangsung, pikiran Jimin melayang ke kejadian di masa lalu.

 **.**

 **Aku yang sombong, menghempaskanmu dalam penantian**

 **Acuhkan cintamu**

 **Hingga, kau larut dalam kesedihan yang tiada bertepi,**

 **Lelah, hadapi sikapku...**

 **. . .**

 _"...sebenarnya tak apa jika aku lebih baik mati daripada bertunangan dengan orang yang sama sekali tak ku cintai ini. Tapi maaf saja, aku punya mimpi dan belum mau mati sebelum impianku tercapai..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Tentu saja. Tanpa kau dukung pun aku akan tetap melanjutkannya. Sebenarnya, aku bukan seseorang yang tergila-gila pada materi. Menjijikan bagiku bila harus menjadikan impianku sebagai ladang uang. Tapi bertunangan denganmu pun sama menjijikannya, dan kurasa pemikiranku berubah._

 _Aku harus menggapai impianku untuk mendapat uang banyak. Dengan begitu, aku bisa mengangkat kembali kehidupan keluargaku tanpa harus dibantu oleh keluargamu. Dan aku bisa bebas darimu, Park Jimin..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Ini Untuk yang terakhir kalinya aku menegaskan. Sampai saat ini, Aku belum pernah terikat apapun dengan siapapun._

 _Jadi semua rumor yang beredar, murni kebohongan oknum yang tak bertanggung jawab. Ku tegaskan sekali lagi._

 _Aku, Leader ROCKMANTIC, Min Suga, BELUM MEMILIKI TUNANGAN..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Jawab Park Jimin. Kau kan, yang telah menyebarkan rumor ini?"_

 _"Rumor? Bahkan jika itu aku, Yoongi hyung. Tidakkah aku berhak? Tidakkah aku pantas menyebar hal yang sebenarnya fakta ini?"_

 _"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali. aku membangun karir ini susah payah seorang diri, dan kau mau menghancurkannya begitu saja Park Jimin? Tidak akan kubiarkan."_

 _"..."_

 _"Kau kira karena dirimu orang kaya, kau bisa berkuasa? kau pikir karena kita bertunangan maka kehidupanku bisa seenaknya kau kendalikan?! Sialan, kenapa kau tidak mat-"_

 _"Apa? Kenapa aku tak apa? Kau mau bilang apa?!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Bibi, penggemar Yoongi hyung bukan hanya satu dua. Mereka bukan tidak mungkin menyukai Yoongi hyung hingga jadi terobsesi. Lalu jika mereka tahu bahwa idolanya sudah bertunangan bahkan sebelum debut, mustahil mereka akan begitu saja menerima. Dan bisa saja mereka berbalik menyerangku._

 _Bibi, Hyung, Donghyuck-a. Yoongi hyung tidak berniat menyakiti siapapun. Dia, justru hendak menjaga perasaan penggemarnya. Dan tentu, Melindungi aku. juga kalian, keluargaku. Begitu kan?_

 _...begitu kan, sayang?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Jangan berlagak seolah kita saling kenal sejak lama. Kau bahkan baru kutemui satu setengah tahun lalu karena ikatan sialan ini. Pergilah."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Aku menemukanmu..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Kau dan aku. Mari memulai kembali dari awal. Perbaiki hubungan kita seperti seharusnya. Berikan aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki segalanya, dan berubah menjadi seperti yang kau harapkan."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"...kau ini. Kusakiti berkali-kali tak pernah menangis. Hanya karena kalimat semacam itu sampai tersedu-sedu begini. Harusnya aku yang menangis, kan aku yang sedang mengakui dosa. Kenapa kau jadi cengeng sekali? Sudah..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Aku bukan seorang yang romantis. Mengatakan kalimat sepanjang tadi pun aku sudah merasa seperti bukan diriku sendiri. tapi ini sungguh aku. Min Yoongi yang ingin melamarmu. Apa kau mau?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Kalau begitu, ayo menikah!"_

 _"Apa? ...menikah?"_

 _"Ya. Menikah. Tadi kan aku sudah melamarmu didepan ayah dan ibu,"_

 _"..."_

 _"Setelah launching album dan konser perdana digelar, agensi memberi kami kebebasan untuk berhubungan. Jadi...kita bisa menikah. Membangun rumah impianmu, untuk kemudian kita tempati bersama. "_

 _"..."_

 _"Kenapa? ...kau tak mau menikah denganku?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Jangan biasakan diam begitu. Jika sakit maka katakan sakit! Berteriaklah! Panggil namaku dengan keras! Apa jadinya jika aku tak kunjung kembali? Apa jadinya jika aku tak cepat berlari? Kau pikir aku tak khawatir? keterlaluan..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"...Tidur yang nyenyak, sayang. Semoga lekas sembuh. Temui aku dimimpimu. temui aku sebagai kekasih yang sempurna hingga membuatmu tak rela bangun lagi. Karena saat kau membuka mata nanti, dunia takkan lagi seindah mimpimu. dan itu...salahku."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Aku menyayangimu , maafkan aku..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"...kami berstatus lebih dari sekedar leader dan anggota. Aku, Min Suga ...berpacaran dengan Kwon Mina sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Kumohon, mengertilah Jimin..."_

 _"Apa lagi yang harus ku mengerti?!_

 _...selama ini, sikapmu yang mana yang tidak ku pahami?_

 _...kau lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan bandmu, aku mengerti. kau bersikap dingin padaku, aku mengerti. Saat kau tak mengakui keberadaanku didepan publik, aku juga mengerti. Sekarang kau terlibat skandal itu pun aku mengerti. Semua yang kau lakukan atas nama Min Suga, sekalipun menyakitkan bagiku, pernahkah aku mengeluh padamu?_

 _...tidak. tidak Min Suga. aku tidak mengeluh. Sebab aku mengerti. Aku tahu sebesar apa mimpimu. Lakukan semaumu, apapun demi menyelamatkan karirmu, silahkan. Aku tidak akan mengganggu. Tapi jika kau melakukan sesuatu dengan nama Min Yoongi, terlebih melibatkan hyungku sendiri, maaf. Aku tidak bisa diam saja."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"...kau dan aku. Hubungan ini, pertunangan sialan ini...kita hentikan saja sampai disini."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Aku menyesal, kau tahu?_

 _...kenapa aku selalu membelamu didepan keluargaku? Kenapa aku bersikeras mempertahankanmu menjadi tunanganku? Kenapa aku...menerima semua kemesraan palsumu hingga membuat Hoseok hyung cemburu? Kenapa aku sebodoh itu? Kenapa..? Kalau saja aku berterus terang tentang semua perlakuan burukmu, mungkin Hoseok hyung takkan sebenci ini padaku."_

 _"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri,"_

 _"Makanya kita hentikan saja semua ini, Min Yoongi!"_

. . .

 **Sesal, yang kini menghantui perasaan dan jiwaku,**

 **...sesaat kau pergi**

 **Beri kesempatan untukku benahi tahta cinta kita,**

 **...hingga terwujud kembali.**

 **. . .**

 _"Persetan! JIMIN-IE, KELUARLAH! AKU DIBAWAH! KITA HARUS BICARA! PARK JIMIN!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"PARK JIMIN !"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Kurasa kita dipertemukan dalam situasi yang salah, Jimin-ie...kau hadir saat perasaanku dipenuhi dendam dan emosi. Tak ada yang kupikirkan saat itu selain, aku harus membalas Hoseok yang telah meninggalkanku begitu saja. Aku harus membuatnya terluka. Dan kau, Park Jimin...kau kujadikan perantara._

 _Tanpa perduli pada perasaanmu, kuseret kau kedalam masalahku. Tak terpikir sedikitpun olehku kalau hubunganmu dengan Hoseok akan terkena imbas sebegini besarnya. Aku baru sadar telah bertindak terlalu jauh. Maafkan aku..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Hoseok menjauhimu, dia membencimu...aku akui itu salahku. Tapi satu yang perlu kau tahu. Sekarang, aku benar-benar tulus padamu. Aku sudah menerima pertunangan ini, tanpa ada motif apa-apa lagi. Karena iya, aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu. Sebagai teman masa kecilku, juga sebagai tunanganku. Kau, Jimin...bukan Jung Hoseok."_

. . .

 **'Kan kubasuh laramu,**

 **tepis keangkuhanku,**

 **hapus kepedihanmu**

 **dan 'kan ku serahkan cintaku,**

 **jatuh di pelukanmu,**

 **...s'lamanya.**

* * *

Saat lagu berjudul ' **Angkuh** ' itu selesai, Yoongi baru tersadar jika Jimin sudah tak ada di tempat semula. Kursi itu kosong. Ia jelas kebingungan. Ketiga rekannya pun terlalu larut dengan musik, jadi tak menyadari kapan Jimin pergi.

"Mungkin ke toilet, gula" Ucap Mina, "...biar aku yang check. Kebetulan aku berniat kesana." Usulnya kemudian. Yoongi pun menyetujui dan mengintruksikan untuk istirahat selama beberapa menit.

Mina pun pergi.

.

.

.

Wastafel berada persis diantara pintu toilet pria dan wanita. Dan Mina mendapati Jimin tengah berdiri di depan sana. Lengkap dengan keran yang menyala. Namun anehnya, Jimin seperti membiarkan hal itu, _atau justru ia tengah melamun?_ Jimin juga sepertinya tak menyadari kehadiran Mina disana.

Mina perlahan mendekat, "Jimin,"

Benar saja. Saat mendengar suara itu, bahu Jimin tersentak pertanda kaget. Ia pun buru-buru mematikan keran dan menoleh dengan cepat "O-oh, Mina nuna..." wajahnya basah. Mina memandangnya dengan heran, "ada apa?" Tanya yang lebih muda kemudian "...Apa latihannya sudah selesai?"

"Belum," jawab yang lebih tua dengan gelengan kepala, "...kami beristirahat sebentar. gul- _uhm_ , Yoongi mencarimu, dia kaget kau tiba-tiba menghilang." Jelasnya kemudian. Sesekali melirik ke arah wastafel.

"Ah~" Jimin mengangguk "...aku tak sempat bilang karena...takut mengganggu. Maaf merepotkan,"

Mina menggelengkan kepala seraya merogoh saku jeansnya dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan, "ini,"

"Hn?"

"Wajahmu basah, keringkan dengan ini." Jelasnya

"Tapi itu milikmu-"

"Sudah, pakai saja dulu. Tissue mu habis kan?" Tebaknya, sambil melirik ke arah wastafel dimana terdapat kemasan tissue yang belum sempat Jimin buang "...Tenang, ini belum ku pakai untuk keringat kok. Jadi aman. Ayo terima," desaknya, dan Jimin akhirnya menurut.

"Terimakasih nuna," katanya seraya mengeringkan wajah, "...nanti ku kembalikan jika sudah di cuci. Okay?" Mina mengangguk saja "...kalau begitu aku duluan ya? Yoongi hyung pasti menunggu."

"Hm, silahkan."

Saat Jimin benar-benar pergi, Mina mendekati wastafel. Memungut kemasan tissue itu untuk kemudian hendak ia buang ke tong sampah terdekat. Namun _sesuatu_ membuat bola matanya melebar dan ia _terpaku_ untuk beberapa saat.

.

.

.

"Kau darimana?" Tanya Yoongi begitu Jimin mendekat padanya. Ia bahkan menunggu di depan pintu ruang latihan.

"Aku dari toilet," jawab Jimin jujur "...oh!" Tiba-tiba saja Yoongi menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Lain kali bilang dulu, kau membuatku cemas!"

"Maaf,"

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Yang penting kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Bisa Yoongi rasakan, Jimin mengangguk pelan. Ia pun melepaskan pelukannya lantas menaruh kedua tangannya di bahu Jimin "...Latihan berlangsung sampai sore. Kau mau ku antarkan pulang sekarang, atau-"

"Aku mau menunggumu," Jimin menyela, "...sampai selesai."

"Tapi itu masih lama, tidak apa-apa?"

Jimin menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum, "Hm, tidak apa-apa hyung-ie."

Yoongi balas tersenyum, lantas melirik jam tangannya, "Jam makan siang tiga puluh menit lagi. Nanti kita makan bersama ya?" Tawarannya dibalas anggukan, "...kau mau makan dimana?"

"Uhm...dimana saja, asal denganmu." Jawaban itu membuat Yoongi menangkup dua pipi Jimin gemas

" _Astaga_." Ia mengecup bibir Jimin sejenak, "...baiklah. nanti aku beritahu Hoseok agar tak perlu menyiapkan makan siang karena kau tidak akan pulang. Okay?"

Jimin hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya pertanda setuju. Ia tidak tahu, tak jauh di belakangnya Mina memandang mereka. Dari raut wajahnya, ia seolah ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Yoongi dengan jelas _melihat_ hal itu.

* * *

Latihan berakhir dan kini Yoongi sedang dalam perjalanan mengantar Jimin pulang. Awalnya mereka berbincang-bincang. Tentang Yoongi yang merasa tak enak dan meminta maaf karena Jimin menunggunya hingga sore begini. Untunglah kekasihnya itu tak mempermasalahkan. Katanya, "aku malah senang bisa melihat Yoongi hyung main musik secara langsung."

Namun saat Yoongi menanyakan pendapat Jimin tentang lagu yang diciptakan khusus untuknya, Jimin malah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kebetulan saat itu mereka tengah melewati sungai Cheonggyecheon. Sungai pembelah kota seoul yang terkenal jernih dan ramai dikunjungi wisatawan.

"Yoongi hyung, lihatlah!" Tunjuknya ke luar jendela, "...ramai ya?" Sang kekasih melambatkan laju mobilnya serta mengikuti arah pandangnya sejenak.

"Hm," ia menyetujui dengan gumaman, lalu kembali fokus menyetir. _Ada sedikit kekecewaan dalam hatinya._

"Hyung-ie,"

Yoongi menoleh atas panggilan itu "Ya, sayang?"

"Aku mau kesana, berdua denganmu!" Ungkap Jimin. _Ah, apa ia menginginkan dating?_ "...luangkan waktumu ya?!" Pintanya.

Yoongi tersenyum tipis, "Akan ku usahakan. Nanti ku kabari. Ok?"

Jimin mengangguk senang, " _arraseo_." lantas kembali memandang ke luar. Tanpa tahu Yoongi melirik ke arahnya dengan raut kecewa.

Hari ini, Jimin sudah dua kali menghindari pertanyaannya.

Dan Yoongi pun tak tahu jika ekspresi senang di wajah sang kekasih lambat laun sirna.

* * *

Min Yoongi baru memiliki waktu luang seminggu kemudian. Bukan apa, persiapan untuk konser benar-benar memakan waktu dan tenaga. Seminggu ini Yoongi selalu pulang dini hari. Ia hanya mampu berkomunikasi dengan Jimin lewat sambungan telepon atau video call saja. Sejujurnya Yoongi merasa tak enak. Ia...jadi seperti _mengulang sikapnya saat masih menjadi Suga dulu_. Tak punya waktu untuk Jimin karena sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Bandnya.

Beruntung hari ini, Moon Byul, pemimpin agensi nya yang baru memberi mereka waktu libur satu hari. Jadi kesempatan ini Yoongi gunakan untuk menepati janjinya. Mengajak Jimin pergi ke sungai Cheonggyecheon di sore hari.

Yoongi hanya memarkirkan mobilnya di depan gerbang utama. Selanjutnya ia memilih berjalan kaki. Dan langkah kakinya spontan terhenti begitu melihat pemandangan di tepi danau sana.

Seperti biasa, Jimin duduk di ayunannya. Bedanya, kini ia ditemani seseorang. Yoongi hapal postur tubuh Hoseok, dan yang duduk di samping Jimin jelas bukan mantan kekasihnya itu. Tapi... _mantan kekasih Jimin._

Seo Youngho, Johnny.

Tidak, tidak. Yoongi tidak cemburu karena hal sekecil ini.

Hanya saja...Yoongi sedikit menyesali. Letak yang relatif jauh dengan posisi membelakangi, membuat Yoongi tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Apa yang mereka bicarakan, bagaimana raut wajah Jimin saat berinteraksi dengan sang mantan, dan hal hal lain yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba membuat Yoongi penasaran.

Namun meski tidak begitu jelas, Yoongi bisa melihat raut wajah serius Johnny di jauh sana. Kebetulan lelaki itu tengah bicara dengan posisi wajah menyamping. Ah~ itu membuat Yoongi bertambah penasaran.

Tak lama kemudian Johnny beranjak, menepuk pundak Jimin sekali, lantas benar-benar pergi.

Yoongi pun buru-buru berlagak seolah ia baru datang dan tak memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi.

Saat berpapasan dengannya, Johnny nampak melebarkan pupil mata. Meski pada akhirnya ia membungkuk dan menyapa juga. Yoongi membalasnya, namun belum sempat ia berkata apa-apa, Johnny sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya. Ia seperti... _entahlah_. Yoongi tak mau terlalu memikirkannya. Ia putuskan untuk melanjutkan langkah, menghampiri kekasihnya.

 _"Sudah kubilang aku tak mau membicarakan hal ini lagi, Youngho-ya. Jangan memaksaku!"_

Kalimat itulah yang tiba-tiba Jimin ucapkan begitu Yoongi berhenti di dekatnya. Ia bahkan bicara tanpa memandang siapa yang sebenarnya datang.

"Hal apa?" Tentu saja Yoongi bertanya dengan heran. Lebih heran lagi begitu Jimin langsung bangkit dan menatapnya dengan... _gugup_?

"O-oh, Y-Yoongi hyung, Ku pikir-"

"Kau pikir Seo Johnny?"

Jimin terkejut, "ya?! Ah...kau tahu...Seo Johnny?"

"Mantan pacarmu?"

"Huh? Uhm...darimana kau tahu?"

Yoongi tersenyum saja, lalu melangkah lebih dekat "...memangnya hal apa yang dia bicarakan? Kenapa kau melarangnya memaksa?"

"I-itu-"

"...dia mengajakmu pacaran lagi? Cinta lama bersemi kembali?"

"TIDAK!" Jimin memekik, menampik "...bukan itu. Kami bersahabat sekarang. Aish, sudahlah...aku tak mau membahasnya."

Yoongi tertawa kecil, "Aku bercanda, sayang." Katanya, "...bagaimana? Kita jadi pergi kan? Kau sudah siap?"

"Tentu saja! " Jimin berseru dengan senyum lebar "hey, tunggu dulu,"

"Ada apa?"

Jimin memperhatikan penampilan Yoongi dari bawah sampai ke atas. Kekasihnya itu memakai jeans, coat berwarna abu-abu dan juga...beanie? "Huh?" Lantas ia meneliti dirinya sendiri, "...tidakkah kau merasa kita kembar hari ini...hyung?"

Yoongi juga rupanya baru tersadar. Mereka mengenakan jenis busana yang sama. Jeans, coat abu-abu, dan tak lupa, beanie dengan warna senada.

Keduanya lantas tertawa kecil.

"Jangan-jangan kau bisa membaca pikiranku ya?" Gurau Jimin dan Yoongi hanya mengangkat bahunya. Entah, memang ia ingin berbusana begini hari ini.

"Hanya kebetulan, Jim. Sudah, ayo berangkat!"

Jimin mengangguk, lalu meraih tangan Yoongi. Mereka berjalan seiringan.

.

.

.

Di atas bukit sana, di pusara sepasang suami istri bermarga Park, ada dua orang yang diam-diam menyaksikan keduanya saat melintas sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Jadi," yang lebih tua bersuara, "...bisa kau jelaskan padaku, apa yang mereka lakukan?" Tanya nya sambil mengalihkan tatapan pada orang yang berdiri di sampingnya "...bagaimana bisa mereka bersama kembali? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?! Ceritakan padaku, Jung Hoseok..."

Hoseok, masih belum menanggapi serangkaian pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya. Ia memilih memandang sepasang kekasih itu hingga lenyap dari indra penglihatannya.

" _Aku tidak tahu,_ " ia menjawa setelah beberapa menit berlalu, "...aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya, Seokjin-a." Lanjutnya dengan lesu.

* * *

Suasana di sungai Cheonggyecheon ramai seperti biasa. Terlebih ini akhir pekan. Banyak turis dari luar Seoul atau bahkan luar Korea yang datang. Banyak juga musisi jalanan dengan alat tradisional yang unjuk kebolehan. Meskipun terlihat sederhana, tapi suasana yang sejuk dan nyaman membuat sungai Cheonggyecheon menjadi primadona tersendiri di tengah hiruk pikuk ibu kota. Hiburan yang bisa diperoleh dengan cuma-cuma.

Yoongi dan Jimin sampai disana sekitar pukul enam belas. Keduanya kini berjalan seiringan di salah satu tepi sungai. Beberapa pengunjung lain duduk-duduk di pinggiran sungai dengan sebagian kakinya masuk ke dalam air. Namun Jimin memilih berjalan-jalan saja, dengan Yoongi yang tak lepas dari gandengannya.

Kadang ada beberapa orang, khususnya remaja yang menyapa mereka. Ah...biar bagaimana pun Yoongi dulunya adalah Min Suga, personil sekaligus leader band yang sempat naik daun juga.

Yoongi membalas sapaan itu tanpa ragu. Ia tak lagi malu atau takut ketahuan seperti dulu.

Mereka pun menghentikan langkah di dekat air terjun kecil yang terdapat disana. Beberapa pengunjung asik berfoto, atau sekedar bermain air. Jimin diam memperhatikan bagaimana air mengalir, dan bagaimana pengunjung lain nampak begitu menikmati hiburan sederhana ini.

Jimin tidak sadar jika sang kekasih sedari tadi sibuk memotretnya. Meski hanya mengenakan kamera ponsel, tapi Yoongi tampak asik melakukannya. Ia tersenyum setiap kali gambar Jimin berhasil terambil. Entah sudah berapa banyak foto Jimin yang memenuhi galerinya. Anehnya Yoongi tak kunjung puas, sampai akhirnya Jimin menoleh dan memergoki aksinya.

"Huh? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Memotretmu." Jawab Yoongi simple, masih coba mengambil gambar kekasihnya.

"Hey, hentikan. Pasti aku terlihat jelek."

Yoongi berhenti, "siapa bilang? Kau cantik kok di kamera."

"Apa? Cantik?!"

"Ah? Uhm, maksudku... nah! coba lihat ini!" Yoongi menunjukkan hasil potretannya, "...tidak buruk. Kau bagus di kamera." Komentarnya. Jimin sendiri tak banyak bicara, "...akan lebih bagus lagi kalau pakai kamera digital. Ada di mobil. Ku ambil sebentar ya?"

Jimin mencegah Yoongi yang hendak pergi, "tidak perlu, sayang. Kamera ponsel juga tidak apa-apa."

"Apa itu artinya...kau mau ku foto lagi?"

"Hm? Ah...bagaimana kalau kita selca saja?"

"Selca?"

"Hm. Kau dan aku."

"Sebenarnya ada fasilitas fotobox disini. Nanti hasilnya dikirim ke email. Kalau kau mau, kita-"

"Tidak. Pakai kamera ponselmu saja." Jimin tetap pada pendiriannya. Dan Yoongi pun akhirnya menurut.

"Baiklah..."

Mereka pun mengambil beberapa foto, -orang-orang biasa menyebutnya selca- menggunakan kamera ponsel bagian depan.

Satu tangan Yoongi memegang ponselnya, sementara tangan yang lain merangkul bahu kekasihnya.

Jimin pada awalnya sedikit canggung, namun berkat bujukan dari Yoongi akhirnya ia mau tersenyum lepas hingga garis cantik dimatanya terlihat.

"Bagus, Jim. Sudah ku bilang kau cantik di kamera..." puji Yoongi ke sekian kali, seraya mereview hasil selca mereka.

"Hey, berhenti bilang cantik. Itu terdengar...aneh. aku kan pria." Balas Jimin yang juga ikut melihat layar ponsel kekasihnya.

Yoongi tertawa pelan, "Yasudah, kuganti. Kau manis. Lihat, eyesmilemu!" Tunjuk Yoongi, "...nanti ku cetak semuanya, ya?!"

"Hm" Jimin mengangguk saja.

Baik Yoongi dan Jimin, tidak satupun dari keduanya yang menyadari, jika seseorang di seberang sana memperhatikan semua gerak-gerik mereka.

* * *

"Sayang, kau punya koin?"

Yoongi langsung merogoh saku jeansnya begitu Jimin bertanya. Dan ia tersenyum saat mendapat dua buah koin disana, "ini..."

Jimin menerimanya dengan senang, "uhm, satu saja hyung-ie. Satunya lagi untukmu!"

"Ah...baiklah."

Di bagian tengah sungai, terdapat sebuah lubang. Konon, siapa saja yang berhasil melemparkan koin ke lubang itu, mereka bisa membuat permohonan. Entah benar akan terkabul atau tidak. Tapi banyak pengunjung yang melakukan hal ini dan berdoa disana. Yoongi dan Jimin pun tak ketinggalan mencoba.

Jimin kembali berseru senang saat lemparan koinnya tepat sasaran. Dan Yoongi tak bisa tak ikut tersenyum melihat itu. Jimin menggemaskan.

"Sekarang giliranmu, sayang. Ayo lemparkan!"

Yoongi menurut atas instruksi itu. Namun sayang, kali ini keberuntungan tak berpihak padanya. Alih-alih kecewa, Yoongi malah tertawa. Astaga, _ini memang memalukan_. Tapi, raut kecewa yang muncul di wajah Jimin membuat tawanya tak bisa ditahan.

"Tak apa. Kau saja yang berdoa." Hibur Yoongi. _Ah...tidakkah ini terbalik?_

"Huh? Memangnya kau tak punya koin lagi? Coba sekali lagi siapa tahu berhasil!"

Yoongi menggelengkan kepala, "tidak ada, Jimin sayang. Kau saja, ayo!"

"Baiklah..." Jimin pun menyatukan ke sepuluh jari, layaknya orang berdoa. Menumpukan dagunya disana, dan tak lupa memejamkan mata.

Yoongi diam-diam mengeluarkan ponselnya lagi, lantas memotret Jimin dari samping. Kekasihnya tampak begitu damai saat berdoa.

Namun pemilik marga Min itu mengernyitkan dahi saat Jimin tak kunjung selesai.

 _Berapa banyak permohonan yang Jimin panjatkan?_ Yoongi tak urung penasaran.

Tak lama kemudian, Jimin nampak membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Yoongi menyaksikan itu dengan diam. Butuh beberapa detik untuk Jimin akhirnya menoleh pada Yoongi kembali.

"Sudah?" Yoongi bertanya pelan, dan Jimin hanya mengangguk "...apa yang kau minta?"

"Rahasia!" Jimin menjawab dengan cepat membuat Yoongi agak kecewa.

"Rahasia?"

"Hm. Rahasia."

"Ada hubungannya denganku ya?"

Jimin memasang wajah seolah tengah berpikir, "Uhm...bisa jadi."

Yoongi tentu makin penasaran, "Apa itu? Beritahu aku!" Pintanya lagi, "...hey, sedikit saja! Tentang apa?" Desaknya saat Jimin menggelengkan kepala.

"Kan sudah kubilang Rahasia. Berarti kau tidak boleh tahu!" Jimin juga kekeh dengan pendiriannya.

"Tapi Jim-"

 _"Min Suga?!"_

Perkataan Yoongi terhenti saat mendengar seseorang memanggil nama panggungnya. Keduanya lantas menoleh ke asal suara. Dilihatnya seorang lelaki menghampiri mereka.

"Min Suga?" Lelaki yang lebih tinggi dari Yoongi itu kembali memanggil, ah~ lebih tepatnya memastikan.

Yoongi mengangguk, "Ya, aku." Meski ia sudah melepaskan nama Suga, biar bagaimana pun nama itulah yang membuatnya dikenal khalayak ramai.

"Ternyata benar! Annyeonghaseyo~" Sapanya seraya membungkuk, "Namaku, Taehyung. Kim Taehyung." Ujarnya seraya menyodorkan tangan, "...aku penggemar ROCKMANTIC." Jelasnya kemudian.

Yoongi pun menerima itu dengan senang hati, "Salam kenal. Terimakasih sudah menyukai kami."

Taehyung mengangguk seraya tersenyum lebar. Ia lantas melirik Jimin, serta mengajaknya bersalaman. "Ah~ ternyata ini _'Jimin hyung'_? Wah, memang manis. Benar kata Jeon Jungkook!"

Jimin nampak terkejut saat mendengar nama itu. Namun belum sempat ia bertanya, Yoongi sudah mendahuluinya.

"Oh? Jadi kau mengenal Jeon Jungkook?"

Taehyung langsung mengangguk. Senyumnya juga kian mengembang "Tentu saja! Dia-"

 _"HEY KIM! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENINGGALKANKU DASAR BRENGS-"_

 _ **DEG !**_

Sumpah serapah itu spontan terhenti. Sang pelaku, Jeon Jungkook memandang dua orang didepannya dengan pupil melebar. Pun, sebaliknya.

Yoongi, Jimin, dan Jungkook sama-sama terkejut. Kontras dengan Taehyung yang nampak santai-santai saja.

"Hey, jangan memaki begitu. Lihat, siapa didepan kita. Sapalah mereka!" Ujarnya sambil meraih tengkuk Jungkook, lalu memaksanya untuk membungkuk. Mau tak mau Jungkook menurut, seraya mengucapkan,

"Annyeonghaseyo..." dengan volume pelan.

Jimin tak berkedip, juga tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Justru Yoongi lah yang membalas sapaan itu dengan cepat dan...semangat.

"Wah! lama tidak bertemu, Jeon Jungkook." Katanya, "...apa kabar?"

Jungkook diam-diam memperhatikan tautan tangan Jimin dan Yoongi, sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan jawaban singkat nan pelan, "baik." Ia lantas memandang Jimin, namun hyungnya itu seketika memandang ke arah lain. Tampak enggan berkontak mata. Jungkook pun dengan terpaksa membuang pandangannya ke arah lain juga. Tidak pada Jimin, tidak juga pada Yoongi.

"Syukurlah kalau kau baik-baik saja. Apa kegiatanmu sekarang?" Yoongi bertanya lagi. Entah, tiba-tiba ia merasa ingin tahu. Biar bagaimanapun Jungkook adalah seseorang yang dulu memberitahu soal keberadaan Jimin padanya. Namun lagi-lagi Jungkook tak segera mengeluarkan jawaban. Anak yang biasanya bawel itu tiba-tiba saja jadi pendiam.

"Ah~" Taehyung sepertinya mengerti. Ia menggantikan Jungkook untuk menjawab "Jungkook pasti terlalu kaget karena bertemu Jimin-ssi. Dia sekarang kuliah. Kebetulan kami satu universitas." Jelasnya. Dan Yoongi mengangguk paham, walau tetap merasa heran.

Detik berikutnya ia disuguhi pandangan menarik. Taehyung mengenggam tangan Jungkook, seperti halnya yang Yoongi lakukan pada Jimin. Jungkook juga sepertinya terkejut akan hal itu.

"Sebenarnya, kami sedang merayakan _sesuatu_ hari ini." Ujar Taehyung kemudian. Ah, sepertinya Yoongi langsung paham perayaan apa yang dimaksud "...tak disangka bertemu kalian disini. Suatu kehormatan bagiku, Suga-ssi."

Yoongi tersenyum, "tidak usah terlalu formal. Panggil saja 'Hyung'!" Taehyung terlihat makin sumringah "...aku juga senang bertemu kalian. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu Jungkook, dan ingin tahu apa kabarnya setelah lulus SMA. Jimin juga pasti merindukannya, iya kan sayang?"

Jimin menoleh dengan terkejut, "ah? I-iya..." dan menjawab dengan pelan, sama seperti Jungkook tadi. Ia nampak enggan. Bahkan terkesan tak nyaman. Apalagi begitu Yoongi merangkulkan tangan pada pinggangnya. Dan Jungkook memperhatikan itu dengan seksama. Ekspresinya tak terbaca.

"Yaampun, kalian sangat serasi!" Taehyung memuji, Yoongi pun berterimakasih dan balik memuji Taehyung dan Jungkook. Pemuda itu nampak salah tingkah karenanya. "Tsk~ Jungkook tak mau diajak berpakaian couple seperti kalian. Dia payah!" Guraunya, dan Yoongi tertawa. Nyatanya ia dan Jimin tak sengaja. "...tapi saat menonton konser ROCKMANTIC nanti, akan kupaksa dia!" Imbuhnya.

"Kalian akan menonton konser kami?"

"Tentu saja! Aku dan Jungkook akan datang bersama." Jawab Taehyung tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa antusiasnya.

Yoongi mengangguk senang, "Datanglah, Kami akan menampilkan yang terbaik."

"Kalian memang yang terbaik! Ohya, Hyung-nim, boleh aku minta foto dan tandatangan?!"

Yoongi mengangguk lagi, "tentu saja."

Taehyung meminta bantuan Jungkook untuk memotret dirinya dan sang idola. Setelahnya ia meminta tanda tangan di buku catatan yang ada di tasnya. Jungkook sendiri kembali menatap Jimin, yang kini tengah menatap air sungai dengan lekat. Pemuda bermarga Jeon itu menghela nafas, tak ada niatan untuk mendekat. _Ia merasa jika Jimin memang ingin menjaga jarak._

Terbukti, begitu Yoongi selesai dengan Taehyung, _ia_ langsung mengajaknya pulang. Tentu saja Yoongi mengabulkannya.

"Baiklah. Taehyung, Jungkook, kami pulang dulu. Sudah petang." Ia berpamitan. Namun hanya Taehyung yang membalas perkataannya. Jungkook masih saja enggan buka suara.

"Iya hyung! Terimakasih foto dan tanda tangannya. Sampai jumpa di konser nanti ya!"

"Ok, kutunggu kedatangannya!"

Yoongi dan Jimin pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Yoongi tidak tahu Jimin diam-diam kembali menoleh ke belakang. Dan Jungkook juga tak tahu, karena begitu ia mengangkat kepala, sang hyung tak lagi memandang ke arahnya. Yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah punggungnya yang kian menjauh saja.

"...kook? cookie?!" Taehyung membolak-balikkan telapak tangan dihadapan wajah Jungkook. Namun dia sama sekali tak berkedip. "HEY, JEON JUNGKOOK?!"

Jungkook tersentak, lalu menatap Taehyung tajam "APA SIH?!"

"kau kenapa sih? Tadi saat Jimin di dekatmu, kau diam saja. Giliran dia pergi baru kau menyesal. Katanya kau merindukannya~"

"Mau tahu saja urusan orang!" Jungkook membalas dengan ketus, namun Taehyung malah tertawa,

"Yaampun kau galak sekali, sayang..." Ia kembali dihadiahi tatapan tajam

"Berhenti bilang sayang dan bertingkah seolah kita pasangan! Apa itu tadi? Pegang-pegang tanganku, pakaian couple, nonton konser- _Sialan_ , kau bahkan bukan pacarku!"

"Ya makanya kita pacaran saja-"

 _ **PLAK!**_

"-ARGH!" Taehyung menjerit karena Jungkook menampar dahinya dengan keras. Ia bahkan hampir terjengkang. Sedangkan sang pelaku langsung pergi begitu saja, "YAH! JEON JUNGKOOK! INGAT PERJANJIAN KITA! KAU MASIH DALAM MASA HUKUMAN! ah, sial...tenaga anak itu bukan main. HEY SAYANG, TUNGGU AKU!"


	22. Beautiful Liar (2)

sorry repost karena ada sedikit error. tidak perlu dibaca ulang kok, terimakasih.

 **. . .**

 **Jangan memikirkan apapun**

 **Jangan mengatakan apapun**

 **Jangan, walaupun hanya satu kata**

 **Berikan aku senyuman saja**

 **Aku masih belum bisa mempercayai**

 **Ini semua terasa seperti mimpi**

 **Jangan mencoba untuk menghilang lagi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seokjin membuka tirai untuk ke sekian kali, bermaksud memastikan jika Jimin sudah kembali. Tepat. Adik bungsunya itu telah kembali, meski tidak seorang diri. Ada Min Yoongi yang menemani. Mereka berdua tampak menghentikan langkah di halaman rumah. Membicarakan sesuatu yang takkan mungkin dapat Seokjin dengar. Si sulung itu hanya mampu menyaksikan secara diam-diam dari balik tirai.

Dapat Seokjin lihat dengan jelas, disana Yoongi tengah menangkup pipi sang adik sambil mengucapkan sesuatu. Dan adiknya itu hanya mengangguk sambil menatap lelaki dihadapannya. Keduanya lantas tersenyum satu sama lain.

Tak urung Seokjin memicingkan mata _. Apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan?_

Namun mata itu lantas membelalak begitu pemandangan dua insan disana menjadi lebih... _intim_.

Tangannya yang memegang tirai nampak sedikit gemetar. Ia alihkan pandangannya pada hal lain untuk sementara. Namun begitu ia memandang keluar lagi, ia **masih** disuguhkan hal yang sama. Kali ini tangannya bukan hanya gemetar, tapi juga mengepal erat. Ia hampir saja beranjak, hendak membuka pintu dan menegur kedua orang itu,

...sebelum tiba-tiba seseorang menghentikan pergerakannya.

Itu Hoseok.

"Lepas, Hoseok." Seokjin meminta, namun Hoseok malah berpindah menghadang didepannya, "Hoseok, menyingkirlah!"

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Menurutmu apa?! Lihat mereka!" Hoseok melirik ke arah luar, namun ia tak menampakkan ekspresi yang begitu berarti "...tidakkah kau pikir mereka sudah terlalu jauh?! Aku harus menghentikannya, menyingkirlah!"

Hoseok tak bergeming, dan itu membuat Seokjin kesal "JUNG HOSEOK!"

"Biarkan saja,"

"Apa?"

Hoseok menatap Seokjin dengan serius, "Biarkan mereka melakukan apa yang ingin mereka lakukan. Kita tak perlu ikut campur, Seokjin-a."

"Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkannya?! kau tahu sendiri kan kalau Jimin-"

"Aku tahu!" Hoseok menyela dengan tegas, "...karena itulah aku membiarkannya. Dan kuharap kau pun melakukan hal yang sama."

Seokjin mengernyitkan dahi, pertanda tak mengerti. Namun saat ia hendak bicara, Hoseok kembali menyelanya,

"Sudahlah, Seokjin. Kau tidak akan mengerti."

...untuk kemudian beranjak pergi.

Meninggalkan sang 'kakak' dalam kebingungan seorang diri. Yah, Seokjin pikir Hoseok benar. Dirinya memang sama sekali tak dapat mengerti. Ia benar-benar tak bisa memahami.

* * *

Yoongi menutup pintu kamar, lalu melangkah menuju tempat tidur dengan lesu. Ia duduk disana, kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya.

 _Sapu tangan bercorak hitam putih yang terlipat rapih._

Yoongi menatapnya lekat, seolah memikirkan sesuatu.

Benda itu Jimin berikan tadi, sepulang dari sungai Cheonggyecheon. Kekasihnya bilang, sapu tangan ini milik Kwon Mina. _"Tolong kembalikan pada Mina nuna ya? Bilang terimakasih dan juga maaf, karena lama mengembalikannya. Aku lupa~"_ Begitu katanya.

Yah, Yoongi menurut saja. Meski tak dipungkiri, beberapa detik sebelumnya ia sempat tertegun juga.

Sapu tangan ini...mengingatkan dirinya akan _sesuatu_. Sesuatu yang sang pemilik pernah katakan padanya, beberapa hari lalu.

 _Ya, Kwon Mina pernah mengatakan sesuatu padanya tentang-_

"Min Yoongi?!" Suara Yoonjae terdengar setelah beberapa ketukan, "...kau ada didalam?"

Yoongi mau tak mau beranjak dan membuka pintu, "Hm, ada apa hyung?"

Hyungnya itu tersenyum, "boleh aku masuk?"

Tak ada alasan untuk Yoongi menolak. Ia pun mempersilahkan Yoonjae masuk. Keduanya lantas duduk di tempat tidur, seperti yang sebelumnya Yoongi lakukan.

"Kapan konsermu diselenggarakan?" Yoonjae bertanya tanpa basa-basi. Dan Yoongi pun menjawab seadanya, bahwa konser akan diselenggarakan seminggu lagi "ah~ sudah dekat ya?" Dilihatnya Yoongi menggangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Yoonjae pun mengernyit heran. Adiknya seperti sedang tak berselera bicara. Raut wajahnya juga menandakan jika ia tengah dalam mood yang tak begitu baik. Tentu itu aneh. Yang Yoonjae tahu, Yoongi akan berbinar jika diajak bicara soal musik. Apalagi konser impiannya.

Yoonjae lantas melirik sapu tangan yang digenggam Yoongi. Sapu tangan itu juga yang membuat perhatian sang adik tak berfokus padanya meski sedang diajak bicara.

"Hey, kau sepertinya sedang badmood. Ada apa?" Yoongi tak langsung menjawab, "...apa karena Ayah dan Ibu tak bisa datang ke konsermu?" Ah~ Tuan dan Nyonya Min memang sedang ada urusan di Kanada dan baru akan kembali bulan depan. "Tenang. Mereka tetap mendukungmu. Ayah juga menyesal karena ada hal mendadak begini. Lagipula, aku pasti datang menonton kok~" ujar Yoonjae sambil merangkul Yoongi, "...jadi kau tak usah sedih begitu. Aku akan jadi penonton paling spesial! Iya kan?"

Yoongi tertawa kecil atas hiburan hyungnya itu. Memang benar, ia sedikit kecewa karena kedua orangtuanya tak bisa hadir. Tapi bukan hal itu yang membuat mood nya buruk sekarang.

"Hm, kau penonton spesial. Tapi jangan lupa, tetap bayar tiket masuk!"

Yoonjae melepas rangkulannya dan berlagak cemberut, "cih~ Dasar adik perhitungan!"

Yoongi tertawa lagi, "Dan jangan lupa bawa pacarmu. Jangan seperti jomblo mengenaskan." Tambahnya, dengan nada meledek. Sudah tentu sang kakak makin cemberut.

"Aku tak suka pembahasan ini."

"Hey, kau jangan terlalu sibuk bekerja hingga lupa cari pendamping. Astaga, hyung ini memangnya mau keduluan olehku?!"

Yoonjae menatap Yoongi dengan selidik, "memangnya kau sudah-" ia menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak dan melanjutkannya dengan hati-hati, "...kau sudah punya pengganti Jimin?"

Yoongi diam. Sedikit terkejut atas pertanyaan itu. Ah~ keluarganya tak tahu jika ia dan Jimin sudah bersama kembali. Dan juga, mendengar nama Jimin membuat kegalauan yang sempat berkurang itu kini datang lagi.

"Ah~ maaf." Melihat Yoongi yang tak kunjung merespon, membuat Yoonjae merasa tak enak karena menyinggung soal Jimin "...aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung." Untungnya sang adik tak terlihat keberatan.

Hening sejenak.

"Bicara soal Jimin,"

"..."

"...kau sudah bertemu dengannya? Waktu Hoseok kesini, apa dia mempertemukan kalian?"

Yoongi mengangguk pelan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia...sudah sehat? Uhm, apa dia... menerima kedatanganmu? Hubungan kalian baik-baik saja kan? Maksudku, yah...meskipun pertunangan kalian sudah-"

"Jimin baik." Yoongi memutus pertanyaan Yoonjae yang bertubi-tubi "Ya, dia... menerima kedatanganku. Dan _kurasa_...hubungan kami baik-baik saja." Jawabnya pelan, tanpa menatap sang lawan bicara. Pandangannya kembali jatuh pada sapu tangan di genggamannya.

Ada keraguan pada sorot matanya. Itu nampak tatkala ia menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya.

Yah, entah Min Yoonjae menyadari atau tidak.

* * *

Jimin dibuat terkejut saat membuka pintu di pagi hari,

"Selamat pagi!"

...karena Yoongi tiba-tiba ada didepannya.

"Aku baru mau mengetuk, kau sudah membuka duluan. Yah, jadi tidak surprise lagi~"

"Tapi aku tetap terkejut! Astaga..."

Yoongi tertawa atas reaksi kekasihnya itu. Ia lantas maju dan memeluk Jimin yang masih diam di ambang pintu.

"Apa ini?" Jimin bertanya dalam pelukannya

"Morning hug?" Yoongi menjawab dengan nada bertanya, "...oh! Harusnya morning kiss ya?" Tanpa basa-basi ia melepas pelukannya dan memberi kecupan ringan pada bibir Jimin. Tak lupa, mengecup dua kelopak matanya juga. Seperti biasa.

"Tsk~ Bukan itu maksudku, Yoongi hyung!"

"Oh? Lalu?"

Jimin memutar bola mata, "Kau. ada apa pagi-pagi kemari? Ini bahkan belum jam enam! Tumben sekali?"

"Kau sendiri? Belum jam enam, sudah membuka pintu. mau kemana?"

"Yoongi hyung! Jangan menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan lagi. Kau ini..."

Yoongi lagi-lagi tertawa melihat ekspresi Jimin "Aku merindukanmu. Jadi aku datang kemari. Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Jimin mengerutkan dahi, "Kau bercanda. Kita berpisah kurang dari dua belas jam lalu, Min Yoongi. Masa kau sudah merindukanku?"

"Jadi kau tidak?!"

"Huh?"

Yoongi tersenyum miring, "Ah~ kau juga merindukanku. Iya kan? Iya kan?" Jimin tak menjawab, "sudahlah. Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku tadi. Mau kemana?"

"Lari pagi."

.

.

.

Benar. Jimin memang hendak olahraga pagi di sekitaran area pemakaman. Hal yang belakangan ini menjadi kebiasaan rutinnya. Yoongi pun mau tak mau mengikutinya, meski tak mengenakan setelan training seperti halnya Jimin.

Mereka berhenti di pusara kedua orangtua Jimin. Dan ternyata, memang inilah tujuan utamanya. Karena dari tempat ini, Jimin bisa melihat matahari mulai naik. Terbit. Dia menyukai saat-saat itu.

Bisa Yoongi lihat dengan jelas, Jimin sangat menikmati tatkala sinar sang surya mulai menerpa wajahnya. Meski dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah, kekasihnya itu tetap terlihat indah.

"Kau senang melakukan ini?" Yoongi bertanya, dan Jimin mengangguk tanpa menatapnya. Masih fokus pada matahari disana. "...kenapa? Orang lain lebih memilih bergelung dalam selimut, dibanding keluar pagi-pagi dengan cuaca yang dingin."

Kali ini Jimin menoleh, "karena belum tentu, besok pagi aku bisa melakukan semua ini."

Yoongi berkedip pelan. Jimin mengalihkan lagi pandangannya dan melanjutkan perkataan.

"...Setiap pagi, saat ternyata aku masih diberi kesempatan bangun dan membuka mata ditempat tidurku, saat aku masih diberi kemampuan untuk berjalan, tak perduli sedingin apapun...aku pasti akan melakukannya. Menghirup udara yang masih segar, menyaksikan matahari terbit didekat ibu dan ayah, semua itu...belum tentu bisa ku lakukan di pagi-pagi berikutnya." Tutur Jimin, seraya mengedarkan pandangan ke area di bawah sana "... _kita_ , tidak akan tahu kapan waktunya pergi. Benar kan, Yoongi hyung?"

Pungkas Jimin sambil memandang Yoongi, yang kini justru tengah memandang ke arah lain. Mungkin pada daun-daun yang berguguran di dekat sepatunya.

Tak mendapat tanggapan dari sang kekasih, Jimin pun akhirnya berbicara lagi

"Aku senang, pagi ini kau datang. Biasanya aku sendirian. Lain kali, jika masih ada kesempatan...aku ingin ditemani lagi. Mau kan...Yoongi hyung sayang?" Entah kenapa volume bicaranya semakin pelan. Ia seperti tercekat, menahan _sesuatu_.

Yoongi yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya menoleh, setelah lebih dulu menghembuskan nafas panjang. Dengan _senyum_ ia menjawab, "Tentu. Tentu saja aku mau."

Jimin menatapnya lekat, seolah mencari _sesuatu_ , meski pada akhirnya ikut _tersenyum_.

Jika saja _ia_ **lebih** jeli, maka _ia_ bisa melihat tangan lawan bicaranya terkepal begitu erat.

"Oh iya, Jimin-ie..."

"Hm?"

"Hasil selca kita kemarin, sudah ku cetak. Ku ambil di mobil sebentar ya?"

Jimin mengangguk saja. Yoongi pun cepat-cepat meninggalkannya. Terburu-buru menuruni tangga. Jimin menyaksikannya, lagi-lagi dengan...sorot mata yang _berbeda_. Sorot mata yang hanya ia tampakkan tatkala Yoongi tak melihatnya.

Entahlah. Hal itu tak berlangsung lama, karena ia memutuskan untuk kembali memandang sang surya.

Jadi ia tidak tahu, jika Yoongi pun sempat menghentikan langkahnya di beberapa anak tangga terakhir. Memandangnya dari bawah sekian detik, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dari kejauhan, aku mencuri pandang ke arahmu**

 **Bila tangan kita bersentuhan, akankah aku kehilanganmu?**

 **Kau bersinar di kegelapan,**

 **Sinarmu membuatku sesaat lupa akan kenyataan**

 **Itu bagaikan angin yang dengan lembut menerpaku**

 **Itu seperti debu yang berterbangan**

 **Kau disana. Tapi untuk beberapa alasan, aku tak dapat meraihmu**

 **Berhenti...**

 **Dirimu tak ubahnya mimpi**

 **Kau layaknya kupu-kupu yang terbang begitu tinggi...**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi menghentikan langkah, tepat di samping mobilnya dengan terengah-engah. Ia seakan telah berlari dalam jarak yang begitu jauh. Padahal kenyataannya bukan. Ia hanya... _berlari dari Jimin._

Pemilik marga Min itu masuk, lantas duduk di kursi pengemudi. Untuk sejenak menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu. Sesuatu dalam tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa begitu cepat berdetak, dan itu melelahkan.

Segalanya terasa makin parah tatkala sepasang matanya menangkap keberadaan saputangan hitam putih yang terletak di dashboard. Maka Yoongi pun memilih untuk menyenderkan dahinya pada stir, memejamkan mata, dan tanpa sadar tangannya menepuk-nepuk dada.

... _kenapa sesak sekali?_

* * *

Seokjin menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding dapur. Matanya menatap punggung Hoseok dengan lekat. Adiknya itu tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan. Entah, Seokjin tak tahu sejak kapan Hoseok pandai memasak? Yang ia tahu, hasil masakannya memang tak mengecewakan. Tak jauh beda dengan buatan para pelayan di rumah. Yah, setidaknya Seokjin jadi tak begitu khawatir membiarkan Hoseok dan Jimin tinggal berdua.

 _Jimin_...

Seokjin jadi ingat sesuatu. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, lantas menghampiri Hoseok lebih dekat.

Pria bermarga Kim itu mengernyitkan dahi, heran. Semakin dekat ia dengan Hoseok, semakin jelas lah jika sebenarnya sang adik memasak sambil...melamun?

Bahaya nya adalah Hoseok saat ini tengah dalam proses mengiris-

"Astaga, perhatikan tanganmu!" Seokjin spontan memekik dan menjauhkan satu tangan Hoseok yang hampir saja teriris pisau tajam itu. Hoseok tersentak, namun hanya sejenak. Ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, dan Seokjin kembali memperhatikan dengan raut bingungnya. Ia yakin ada yang tak beres dengan adiknya.

Terbukti, tak sampai semenit kejadian yang sama hampir terulang.

"Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya? Kalau sedang malas tinggalkan saja! Kita bisa pesan makanan-"

 _ **Prang**_ ~~~

Pisau itu dijatuhkan.

"...Hoseok?"

Sang pelaku kini meremas rambutnya sendiri, nampak frustasi. Seokjin benar, ada yang tak beres dengan Hoseok. Maka tanpa banyak bicara, si sulung itu pun segera menarik Hoseok kedalam pelukannya. Dan dengan sendirinya Hoseok menumpukan wajah di bahu sang 'kakak'.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Seokjin bertanya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Hoseok dengan pelan, "...Ceritakan padaku. Aku akan mendengarkan."

Lama, Hoseok tak menjawab jua.

"Aku temanmu, aku juga kakakmu. Terserahmu mau bercerita padaku sebagai apa? Teman atau adik? Aku pasti mendengarkannya. Jangan memendam masalah sendirian, kalau tidak kekacauan yang sama akan terulang. Ayolah Ho-"

"Kadang aku merasa ini salah," Hoseok menyela ucapan Seokjin. Tepukan di punggungnya spontan menghilang. "...tapi sebagian pikiranku mengatakan untuk membiarkannya. Aku bingung harus bagaimana?"

Seokjin diam. Tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut pun, ia tahu masalah apa yang tengah Hoseok bicarakan.

"Aku merasa ini salah, tapi aku tak punya hak untuk melarang ataupun menghentikannya. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan? Tapi lagi-lagi aku merasa tak berhak, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar bertanya..." Hoseok menuturkan dengan nada yang penuh kebingungan. Sarat akan rasa serbasalah.

Seokjin masih diam.

Sebetulnya dia sudah menduga. Meski semalam Hoseok dengan tegas memintanya membiarkan Jimin dan Yoongi, mengatakan jika Seokjin takkan dapat mengerti, tapi Seokjin tahu Hoseok lah yang sebenarnya paling bingung di sini. Dia berada di posisi yang cukup sulit.

Setidaknya itu terbaca dari sorot matanya. Bisa diterka dari gerak-geriknya. Bagaimana anak itu nampak tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Berguling -guling, merubah-ubah posisi, bahkan mungkin tak mampu memejamkan mata sama sekali.

Dan Seokjin berpura-pura terpejam di sisinya. Bersikap seolah tak merasakan apa-apa.

Bahkan saat Hoseok akhirnya bangkit, keluar dari kamar di tengah malam. Seokjin membiarkannya. Diam-diam ia mengikuti, mengintip dari pintu yang tak tertutup rapat.

Hoseok berdiri di depan pintu kamar Jimin, entah melakukan apa. Ia hanya mematung disana. Satu tangannya mengepal, sedangkan tangan yang lain hendak mengetuk. Namun itu urung dilakukan. Ia malah berjongkok disana, menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lipatan lutut.

Nampak gelisah.

Seokjin tak dapat memungkiri rasa sesak menjalar di hatinya. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, mungkinkah Hoseok begini setiap malamnya?

Keputusan untuk menginap sedikit Seokjin syukuri. Setidaknya ia jadi tahu, adiknya tak baik-baik saja. Ada yang mengganggu pikirannya. Bukan tak mungkin ini menyangkut adiknya yang lain.

Dan benar, pagi ini Hoseok pun mengutarakannya.

Seokjin tak sedikitpun menyela kalimat demi kalimat yang Hoseok ucapkan. Masalah apa yang tengah ia risaukan? Nyaris semuanya tentang Jimin dan Yoongi. Dan Seokjin setia mendengarkan.

"...jika aku nekat menghentikan, Jimin mungkin akan mengira kalau aku cemburu. Dia mungkin akan menyangka aku masih menyimpan rasa pada Yoongi. Tidak begitu, Seokjin-a. Aku hanya...tak mau mereka sakit nantinya. Tapi...seperti yang kubilang tadi,"

"..."

"...sebagian dari diriku meminta untuk diam dan membiarkan mereka. Mungkin...karena aku tahu kalau Jimin-"

Hoseok tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapannya.

"..." namun Seokjin tak menampakkan ekspresi berarti. Bahkan saat Hoseok malah mengganti dengan pertanyaan, ia tak mempermasalahkan.

"...Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana? Apakah...yang ku lakukan ini sudah benar? Bantu aku... _hyung_ ,"

Ini saatnya Seokjin bicara. Mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Tapi mengapa sulit?

Ia bahkan perlu menghela nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya berulang kali, sebelum akhirnya bicara. Itu pun bukan sebuah jawaban, justru pertanyaan.

"Apa...kakek Park sudah tahu hal ini? Tahukah Kakek jika...Jimin dan Yoongi bersama lagi?"

Hoseok baru akan membuka mulutnya, ketika terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan pelukannya, menghapus airmata di pipinya, lantas memungut kembali pisau yang tadi ia jatuhkan.

Seokjin cukup terkejut. Pergerakan Hoseok terlalu cepat dan tiba-tiba. Namun saat ia hendak bertanya, suara yang amat ia kenali menyapa pendengarannya.

"Oh? Seokjin hyung?"

Seokjin membalikkan badan, dan menemukan Jimin berdiri tak jauh darinya. Adiknya itu mengenakan setelan training, dengan satu tangan menggenggam handuk kecil, dan tangan yang lain menggenggam kotak kecil.

"Jimin-ie. Selamat pagi." Meski kaku, Seokjin menyapa dan mengulas senyumannya.

Untunglah Jimin membalasnya tanpa terlihat curiga, "Pagi. Hyung tidak bekerja?" Tanya nya kemudian.

Seokjin menggelengkan kepala, "ah~ sepertinya hari ini aku ingin libur dulu. Seminggu di Jeju, membuat tubuhku pegal dan lelah sekali. Tidak apa-apa kan hyung istirahat di sini?"

"Hm, istirahatlah hyung~" jawab Jimin, seraya berjalan menuju dispenser. Ia meletakkan kotak itu terlebih dahulu di meja terdekat, untuk kemudian menuangkan air kedalam gelas. Seokjin memperhatikan itu, dan tanpa buang waktu menghampirinya. Merebut pelan handuk kecil dari tangan Jimin, lalu dengan telaten menghapus keringat di wajah dan leher si bungsu yang tengah meneguk minumnya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang mau olahraga? Bangunkan aku, pasti ku temani..." ujar Seokjin ditengah pekerjaannya. Dilihatnya Jimin menggelengkan kepala, lalu menyelesaikan tegukannya.

"Sudah ada yang menemaniku, hyung."

"Ohya? Siapa?"

"...Min Yoongi."

Gerakkan si sulung terhenti. Kebetulan sudah selesai juga. Jadi ia menurunkan tangannya. Kebingungan lantas melanda. Baiknya ia memasang ekspresi apa?

"Min...Yoongi?"

"Hm, Min Yoongi."

Tiba-tiba saja lidah Seokjin terasa kelu. Ia ingin menoleh pada Hoseok yang tengah sibuk di belakangnya, ia ingin tahu bagaimana ekspresinya. Tapi ia tak bisa.

"O-oh...kapan dia datang? ...lalu dimana dia sekarang? Tidak kau ajak mampir?"

"Dia datang tadi, pagi-pagi sekali. Aku mengajaknya, tapi dia buru-buru. Pekerjaannya sedang banyak. Seminggu lagi Bandnya menggelar konser, dan yah...dia datang untuk mengundangku." Tutur Jimin seadanya. Sesekali matanya melirik Hoseok yang tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Ah~ begitu ya? Uhm...lalu, apa kau akan...pergi menontonnya?"

Jimin mengangguk disertai senyum, "Tentu saja. Aku pasti datang," jawabnya menggantung, "... **sendiri**. tidak perlu ditemani." Sambungnya, lagi-lagi sambil melirik ke arah Hoseok. Jadi ia tahu jika hyung nya itu sempat _membeku_ beberapa detik. "Sudah ya Seokjin hyung. Terimakasih sudah mengeringkan keringatku. Aku mandi dulu. Nanti kita sarapan bersama." ujarnya seraya meraih kotak di meja, lalu pergi begitu saja.

Seokjin berkedip beberapa kali. Seolah baru mampu menyerap kata-kata adiknya, dan baru menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Ia lantas membalikkan badan, namun dilihatnya Hoseok masih sibuk memasak, seolah tak mendengar apa-apa.

.

.

.

Jimin duduk terdiam, menatap refleksi dirinya. Ia sudah berganti pakaian, namun kali ini tak lengkap dengan beanienya. Satu tangannya terangkat, hendak menyentuh rambut basahnya yang...kian menipis. Namun hal itu urung ia lakukan.

Pemuda itu tersenyum pahit.

 _Dia membenci ini, jujur saja_.

Dengan cepat ia beranjak. Tak mau berlama-lama memandang _dirinya yang tak lagi seperti dirinya._

Ia berpindah ke tempat tidur, lantas duduk di bagian sisinya. Tangannya meraih kotak kecil di atas nakas, lengkap dengan bingkai foto kosong yang sengaja ia siapkan.

Kotak itu, dari Yoongi. Isinya adalah lembar-lembar foto kencan mereka kemarin. Yoongi bilang, ia mencetak semua itu hingga tengah malam. Benar-benar semua, termasuk foto Jimin yang di ambil secara diam-diam.

Dan kini, Jimin tengah menyusun satu persatu foto berukuran 3R itu di bingkai berukuran sedang. Tentu saja tidak akan cukup untuk semua, jadi Jimin hanya memilih selcanya dengan Yoongi saja.

Setelah rampung, Jimin memandang hasil kerjanya dengan lekat. Jari-jarinya mengusap kaca bagian luar bingkai itu. Ia dan Yoongi...tampak begitu bahagia. Senyuman mereka menjelaskan segalanya.

Tanpa Jimin sadari, satu airmata menetes kesana.

Gerakkan jarinya terhenti seketika.

.

.

.

Yoongi sampai di tempatnya berlatih, sekitar sepuluh menit lalu. Namun hingga kini sang leader masih setia duduk di mobilnya. Pandangannya mengarah pada dashboard, dimana saputangan hitam putih milik Mina terletak.

Pikirannya pun melayang ke kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu,

 _Yoongi dan Jimin duduk di ayunannya masing-masing. Yang memakai beanie, sibuk memeriksa lembar demi lembar hasil foto mereka, seraya mengayunkan ayunannya pelan. Sementara yang satunya, hanya diam memandang apa yang kekasihnya lakukan. Kadang ia ikut tersenyum melihat Jimin yang tersenyum karena foto-foto mereka._

 _Keadaan itu berlangsung beberapa menit, sebelum akhirnya Yoongi berinisiatif membuka obrolan._

 _"Jimin,"_

 _"Uhm?" Jimin bergumam, tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya._

 _"Seminggu lagi konserku diselenggarakan,"_

 _"Hm...lalu?" lagi-lagi Jimin menanggapi tanpa memandang sang lawan bicara._

 _"Ku harap kau...datang, menonton."_

 _Bersamaan dengan itu, Jimin selesai. Ia pun menoleh dengan pandangan...takjub?_

 _"Wow! Apa aku...mendapat undangan khusus dari sang leader? Ah~ fansmu pasti iri!"_

 _Yoongi tertawa kecil, "Kau kan kekasihku. Walaupun sama-sama spesial, kau harus ku perlakukan lebih spesial lagi. Jadi...kau mau datang kan?"_

 _Jimin juga tertawa singkat, lalu menjawab "Akan ku usahakan, sayang."_

 _"Semoga bisa ya, nanti ku belikan dua tiket."_

 _Kali ini Jimin menaikkan satu alisnya, "kenapa dua?"_

 _"Hm? Untuk Hoseok juga-" Yoongi cukup terkejut saat melihat airmuka Jimin berubah. Kekasihnya itu juga menghentikan laju ayunannya. Sial, apa dia salah bicara? "-uhm, Jimin, maksudku...biar dia menemanimu. Supaya kau tak sendirian-"_

 _"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku sendirian?" Sela Jimin cepat, "...itu bukan masalah."_

 _"Jimin, bukan begitu-"_

 _"Dan juga, tidak perlu membelikan tiket. Aku bisa beli sendiri. Aku pasti datang." Ujar Jimin sambil merapikan lembaran foto itu dan memasukkannya kembali ke kotak._

 _"Park Jimin-"_

 _"Omong-omong," Jimin menyela lagi, bahkan mengganti topik pembicaraan "...hasil fotonya bagus! Terimakasih sudah mencetaknya." Pujinya, "...nanti ku pajang di kamar. Kau juga harus memajangnya di kamarmu, oke?"_

 _Dan Yoongi...hanya bisa mengiyakan dengan gumaman saja._

Dia kehabisan kata-kata...

 **.**

 **.**

 **Benarkah itu? Benarkah** _ **itu**_ **?**

 **Kau...** _ **Kau**_ **-**

 **Kau begitu indah hingga membuatku takut**

 **Tidak benar, Tidak benar...**

 _ **Kau**_ **...**

 **Akankah kau tinggal disisiku?**

 **Maukah kau berjanji padaku?**

 **Jika aku melepaskan tanganmu, kau akan terbang dan hancur**

 **Aku takut, aku takut akan hal itu...**

 **Jika moment ini terlampaui,**

 **seakan-akan tak pernah terjadi,**

 **Akankah kau menghentikan waktu?**

 **Aku takut...aku takut akan kehilanganmu**

 **.**

 **.**

(방탄소년단 - Butterfly - failed trans by lukailukai8)

* * *

Satu minggu begitu cepat berlalu. Hari ini, konser ROCKMANTIC akan dilaksanakan. Sebenarnya acara baru akan dimulai jam tujuh malam nanti, namun para penggemar sudah berdatangan dan mengantri sejak pagi. Penjualan tiket yang dibuka secara online, ludes hanya dalam hitungan menit. Ternyata penggemar mereka tak sepenuhnya pergi.

Taehyung baru datang pada sore hari. Sabtu ini ia ada mata kuliah yang tak bisa ditinggalkan. Lagipula, ia akan menonton di kelas VVIP. jadi ia pikir tak masalah jika datang hanya beberapa jam sebelum konser dimulai.

Ia sampai sekitar jam empat. Tentu saja tidak sendiri, ada Jungkook yang menemani. Uhm, lebih tepatnya Taehyung paksa untuk ikut (ia bahkan rela membelikan tiket buatnya). Jungkook juga akhirnya mau menuruti keinginan Taehyung untuk memakai pakaian couple. Hanya kaos dan snapback saja yang senada, tapi Taehyung sudah senang bukan main.

Dari halte, mereka perlu berjalan beberapa langkah untuk sampai ke tempat konser di selenggarakan. Dan sepanjang jalan itu Jungkook tak henti-henti mengumpat pada lelaki di sampingnya.

"Astaga. mimpi apa aku punya teman seorang fanboy hardcore begini."

Taehyung meliriknya dengan senyum jahil "Teman apa? Aku kan pacarmu~"

"Bilang sekali lagi dan aku akan mendorongmu ke tengah jalan! Biar dilindas bus sekalian!"

Taehyung malah tertawa. Tentu saja membuat Jungkook bertambah kesal.

"Aku tak main-main ya!" Desisnya

"Aku juga tak main-main kok mencintaimu, i love you Cookie-a~~"

"Brengsek kau-"

"Oh, Jimin-ssi!"

Lagi-lagi Jungkook harus menghentikan sumpah serapahnya manakala Taehyung tiba-tiba memanggil seseorang, yang tak lain adalah Jimin. Taehyung segera berlari menghampiri Jimin yang ada didekat gerbang. Sementara Jungkook mengekor dengan ragu-ragu. Raut wajahnya seolah berkata, _"kenapa harus bertemu lagi?!"_

"Oh, Kim Taehyung?"

Taehyung mengangguk semangat. Senang, ternyata Jimin mengingatnya "Iya! Ini aku."

"Kau baru datang? Tidak mengantri dari pagi seperti yang lain?"

"Aku ada kuliah hari ini. Jadi terpaksa datang sore." Jawab Taehyung seadanya, "Kau sendiri baru datang?"

Jimin mengangguk, lantas melirik Jungkook yang sudah berdiri dibelakang Taehyung. Anak itu lebih tertarik melihat kendaraan berlalu lalang. Dan Jimin nampak tak memusingkannya.

"Yasudah Taehyung-a, ayo masuk!"

"Okay!" Taehyung menerima ajakan Jimin dengan senang hati."...hey Jungkook-a, ayo!"

Yang dipanggil hanya bergumam "hm," namun tak lantas mengikuti temannya itu. Ia malah diam, memandang lurus ke satu arah.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, ada sebuah mobil berhenti. Mobil yang Jungkook hapal betul siapa pemiliknya.

Itu...Jung Hoseok.

Jungkook menoleh pada Jimin yang tengah berjalan dengan Taehyung, lalu kembali memandang Hoseok. Saat itu juga ia melihat Hoseok menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibir.

Jungkook berkedip pelan dan bingung untuk sesaat. Sebelum akhirnya ia sadar,

...Hoseok menyuruhnya untuk... _diam_.

* * *

Jimin, Jungkook, dan Taehyung mendapat tempat duduk yang berurutan dan sejajar. Tidak terlalu dekat dengan panggung, namun cukup jelas untuk melihat penampilan ROCKMANTIC Mengingat mereka berada di kelas VVIP.

Jungkook duduk diapit Jimin dan Taehyung di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Sebenarnya ia merasa kurang nyaman. Jimin juga tak sedikitpun mengajaknya bicara. Hyungnya itu duduk tenang, menunggu acara dimulai. Jungkook menoleh pada Taehyung, hendak meminta bertukar. Namun pemuda itu sibuk mengobrol dengan seorang wanita di sampingnya. Yah, membicarakan tentang ROCKMANTIC tentu saja.

Jungkook meringis. Taehyung bahkan memiliki lightstick dan banner seperti fans yang lain. _Astaga, ini mimpi buruk_. bisa-bisanya Jungkook terjebak diantara ribuan manusia penyuka idol ini. Oh! Dan juga, _terjebak didekat Jimin._

Baiklah. Jungkook akhirnya pasrah. Semoga tiga jam kedepan ia takkan mati kebosanan.

Suara teriakkan terasa berdengung di telinga Jungkook, manakala sebuah VCR diputar lantas empat anggota band itu muncul di stage dan mulai membawakan lagu pembuka. Disusul lagu lain yang Jungkook tak ketahui judulnya.

Tak lama kemudian mereka menyapa penonton. Satu persatu berbicara, termasuk sang drummer yang menyempatkan diri maju dan berdiri bersama tiga personil lain. Jungkook tak begitu hapal siapa saja mereka. Ia hanya tahu Min Yoongi _. Si Bodoh_ itu bicara lumayan banyak. Mungkin karena dia leader? Entahlah. Jungkook tak begitu menyimak apa yang ia katakan, hanya beberapa yang bisa ia tangkap.

Min Yoongi mewakilkan bandnya, mengucapkan banyak terimakasih atas dukungan yang masih diberikan, atas antusias fans yang ternyata masih berkenan menonton dan mendengarkan musik mereka. Ia juga meminta fans untuk mengantipasi album terbaru mereka yang akan di rilis besok.

Sepanjang Min Yoongi bicara, suasana benar-benar kondusif. Semua mendengarkan. Jadi Jungkook bisa mendengar dengan jelas, jika suara _si bodoh_ itu sedikit sengau, seperti menahan tangis?

Oh, benar. Dia mengeluarkan airmata. Tiga member yang lain juga sama.

Sontak saja semua fans menghiburnya dan dengan kompak mengucapkan _'Jangan menangis~'_

"Astaga~ mereka pasti telah melewati masa-masa yang sangat sulit~"

Jungkook bisa mendengar Taehyung mengucapkan itu. Namun ia tak perduli. Ia lebih memilih melihat Jimin, namun hyungnya itu tak menampakkan ekspresi yang berarti. Dia diam, benar-benar diam.

Min Yoongi di atas panggung sana sudah tak lagi mengeluarkan airmata. Member yang lain juga sudah siap dengan alat musiknya masing-masing. Kini sang vocalist yang gantian berbicara. Dia meminta penonton menikmati acara hingga usai. Dan konser pun dilanjutkan.

Belasan bahkan puluhan lagu dibawakan, dan selama itu pula, Jungkook perhatikan Jimin tak begitu banyak melakukan pergerakan. Mungkin diantara banyaknya penonton, hanya ia dan Jimin yang tak mengayunkan lightstick ditangan.

'Si Bodoh' itu ternyata pintar juga, bisa menemukan Jimin diantara ribuan manusia ini. Terbukti, ia berkali-kali melihat ke arah Jimin. Jungkook tahu itu. Lelaki itu juga mengulas senyuman, membuat fans disekitar mereka ikut histeris. Jimin sendiri hanya membalas dengan senyum tipis.

Lagu-lagu dari album terbaru pun dimainkan untuk pertama kali. Awalnya tak ada yang aneh, namun Jungkook cukup dibuat terkejut saat tiba-tiba Jimin mengenggam tangannya cukup erat. Pemuda bermarga Jeon itu sontak menoleh, dan melempar tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Namun Jimin tak sedikitpun membalas tatapannya. Hanya genggamannya saja yang kian erat. Satu tangannya yang lain menggenggam sesuatu di leher.

Kalung?

Hingga akhirnya Jungkook perlahan menyadari, jika lirik lagu yang tengah dibawakan ini-

oh?

oh.

 _...Oh...inikah sebabnya?_

* * *

Konser selesai sekitar pukul dua puluh dua. Para penonton berhamburan, pulang dengan sedikit berat hati, namun terpancar kepuasan di sorot wajahnya. Taehyung termasuk dari mereka. Ia keluar dengan senyum mengembang.

"Whaaah~ itu konser idol paling keren yang pernah ku tonton! Mereka sangat keren, iya kan Jungkook-ah?"

Jungkook yang berjalan disisinya tak menanggapi. Ia berjalan seperti orang linglung. Ada banyak hal yang dipikirkannya.

"Cih~ anak ini tidak punya selera musik!" Ledek Taehyung, belum peka akan keadaan temannya itu "Hey Jeon Jungkook! Jalanlah lebih cepat! Kita bisa ketinggalan bus terakhir!" Ia menegur tatkala Jungkook malah menghentikan langkah "Astaga, kau ini mengantuk atau apa? Ayoooo~" Taehyung menarik tangannya, "kau lelah? Mau ku gendong?" Pertanyaan itu dijawab lirikan tajam. Setelahnya ia ditinggalkan begitu saja, "Ish! Dia itu kenapa judes sekali? Kenapa pula aku menyukainya?! YAH JEON JUNGKOOK! MALAM INI MENGINAP DI TEMPATKU SAJA!"

* * *

Tak seperti penonton lain yang langsung pulang, Jimin berkesempatan mampir dulu ke backstage. Tentu saja, _karena ia kekasih sang leader_. Yoongi tak tega membiarkan kekasihnya naik taksi atau transportasi lain seorang diri. Ia yang akan mengantarkan Jimin pulang, setelah semua urusannya selesai.

Min Yoonjae juga ada disana. Bahkan tak ragu mengajak Jimin bicara. Saling menyapa, menanyakan kabar. Mereka terlihat tak canggung sama sekali. Namun obrolan itu tak berlangsung lama, karena Yoonjae harus segera pulang. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, ia berpamitan pada Yoongi.

Sekalipun tak bicara, Yoongi tahu Yoonjae menyampaikan sesuatu dari sorot matanya ;

 _'Kau harus menjelaskan hal ini padaku, Min Yoongi.'_

* * *

Laju mobil Yoongi terhenti di depan gerbang utama Pemakaman. Sang pengemudi melirik seseorang yang tertidur disampingnya. Jimin, tentu saja. Kekasihnya itu pasti kelelahan. Dia tertidur sepanjang perjalanan. Yoongi jadi merasa bersalah.

Kemudian sesuatu yang bersinar dan melingkar di leher Jimin menarik perhatiannya.

Itu...kalung pemberiannya. Kalung dengan bandul berbentuk huruf Y.

 **Yoongi**

 _Oh...Jimin masih mau memakainya?_

Diam-diam putra keluarga Min itu mengeluarkan _sesuatu_ yang juga melingkar di lehernya, tersembunyi di balik kaosnya.

Benda itu menemaninya sepanjang konser tadi.

Benda itu memiliki sejarah yang berarti.

Benda itu ikut andil dalam hubungan (rumit) Yoongi dan Jimin selama ini.

 _Astaga._

Astaga...perasaan sesak itu kembali.

Yoongi pun memutuskan untuk membuka pintu, lantas turun. Berniat membuka gerbang agar bisa mengantarkan Jimin hingga ke dalam tanpa perlu membangunkannya.

Bertepatan dengan itu, mobil lain berhenti didekatnya, dan sang pemilik turun untuk kemudian menghampirinya.

"Yoongi!"

Yoongi cukup terkejut, "Oh? Hoseok kau-"

"Jimin tidur?"

"Iya dia-"

"Tolong bawa kedalam ya? Tak perlu dibangunkan. Biar aku yang membuka gerbangnya."

Instruksi Hoseok sama persis dengan apa yang hendak Yoongi lakukan. Jadi tanpa buang waktu ia menurutinya. Masuk kembali ke mobil, sementara Hoseok membuka gerbang.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menggendong Jimin di punggungnya, dari mobil yang diparkir tak jauh dari rumah. Hoseok cepat-cepat membuka kunci, supaya Jimin bisa segera dibawa masuk dan ditempatkan di kamarnya.

Oh, Yoongi menjumpai pemandangan seperti ini lagi.

Kecekatan seorang Hoseok.

Ia melepas sepatu dan kaos kaki Jimin, menata letak bantalnya senyaman mungkin, lalu terakhir menyelimutinya.

"Kau datang kan...?" Tanya Yoongi tiba-tiba. Tidak sepenuhnya bertanya, bisa dibilang ia memastikan "Aku tahu kau datang. Aku melihatmu di antara penonton yang lain, tak jauh dari Jimin." Ujarnya.

Hoseok yang tengah mengatur penghangat ruangan tak jua memberikan tanggapan. Tapi Yoongi tahu ia mendengarkan. Jadi ia melanjutkan perkataannya,

"Aku senang kau datang. Wheein, Dowoon, dan Mina juga pasti senang. Biar bagaimanapun, kau adalah bagian dari kami. Terimakasih, _Hobi_..."

Diam-diam Hoseok meremas sisi mantelnya sendiri. Bibirnya bergerak, seperti hendak mengucapkan sesuatu. Namun tak sepatah katapun keluar dari sana.

Benar, jika saja pelanggaran dan kesalahpahaman itu tak terjadi, mungkin Hoseok juga ada di atas panggung itu. Berdiri, memainkan keyboardnya.

Astaga...itu mimpi yang nyaris terlupakan.

Yoongi takkan tahu tentang perasaan sesak yang tiba-tiba menyeruak dalam diri mantan kekasihnya. Posisi seperti ini membuat Yoongi tak bisa melihat sepasang mata Hoseok yang berkaca-kaca.

Memejamkan mata sejenak, menghembuskan nafas panjang, menghalau rasa sesak. Hoseok akhirnya merubah posisinya, berhadapan dengan sang mantan.

"Hoseok,"

"Sudah larut malam. Kau bawa pakaian ganti kan? Bersihkan dirimu, Istirahatlah disini. Tempat tidur Jimin...kurasa cukup untuk berdua. Aku juga...mau istirahat. Selamat malam, Yoongi."

Hoseok pergi begitu saja, tanpa mau tahu Yoongi setuju atau tidak akan sarannya.

* * *

Kampus Jungkook lumayan jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Berbeda dengan Taehyung yang bisa menempuhnya dengan berjalan kaki selama kurang lebih lima menit dari apartemennya. Karena itulah, jika kegiatan di kampus memaksanya pulang larut malam, Jungkook biasanya menginap di...apartemen Taehyung. Oh, sebenarnya ia terpaksa.

Pemuda yang berasal dari Daegu itu sih jelas merasa -sangat- senang. Apalagi, entah bagaimana caranya anak itu bisa akrab dengan Junghyun. Jadi, Junghyun dengan mudahnya percaya bahkan menitipkan sang adik pada Taehyung. Akhir-akhir ini Junghyun sibuk dan tak jarang pergi ke luar kota, makanya ia merasa terbantu dengan kehadiran Taehyung.

 _Tsk_. Meski tak suka, tapi Jungkook mengambil sisi positifnya saja lah. Ia jadi bisa menghemat pengeluaran ongkos bus. Apartemen Taehyung juga terbilang mewah. (Serius, bahkan lebih besar dari rumah Jungkook dan hyungnya) Mungkin anak itu putra konglomerat.

Dan juga... _uhm_ , mau tak mau harus Jungkook akui. Meski tak jarang menyebalkan, Taehyung bisa mengobati rasa kesepiannya. Sepertinya lumayan banyak cerita yang mereka bagi selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Termasuk cerita soal...Jimin.

 _Jimin_...

Jungkook meneguk minuman kalengnya- tidak, sebenarnya itu minuman milik Taehyung. Jungkook mengambilnya dari lemari pendingin tanpa permisi. Sebodohlah. Lagipula temannya itu sudah terlelap di tempat tidur. Sepulang menonton konser tadi, anak itu langsung terkapar. Bahkan tanpa sempat membersihkan diri.

Lain dengan Jungkook yang justru tak bisa memejamkan mata sama sekali.

Jadilah ia berakhir di balkon apartemen, dengan minuman beralkohol menemani.

Suasana hatinya...sedang tak baik malam ini.

Jungkook meneguk minumannya untuk kesekian kali.

Sekelebat bayangan lantas menghampiri,

...pertemuannya dengan Jimin dan Yoongi di sungai Cheonggyecheon tempo hari,

...bagaimana hyungnya itu menghindari tatapannya,

...bagaimana hyungnya itu seperti tak nyaman dengan kehadirannya, menjaga jarak darinya,

...dan yang terakhir,

...saat Jimin menggengam erat tangannya di konser tadi.

Lagu itu...

Lagu ciptaan Min Suga, Jungkook yakin itu adalah penyebabnya.

Tapi kenapa-

...Jimin begitu? Kenapa sikapnya seperti itu?

Kenapa dia berhubungan lagi dengan Min Suga? Dan kenapa Min Suga-

"Astaga..." Jungkook menghembuskan nafas yang tanpa sadar ia tahan sepanjang membayang tadi, "...Kenapa hyung ikut-ikutan bodoh seperti si bodoh itu?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa, "...apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan?!" Kali ini penuh penekanan, "...Menyebalkan!"

"Apanya yang menyebalkan?"

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi sebenarnya setuju dengan saran Hoseok. Tubuhnya juga sudah lelah, dan rasanya tak sanggup mengemudi lagi. Namun baru saja Hoseok keluar dari kamar Jimin, sang adik tahu-tahu sudah membuka mata. Yoongi sampai terkejut saat kekasihnya itu memanggilnya.

"Oh? Kau terbangun? Maaf, Lanjutkan lagi tidurmu, Jimin-ie..." Ujar Yoongi seraya menghampirinya. Jimin tak menurut. Ia malah bangkit, lantas duduk bagian di sisi tempat tidur, dengan kaki menjuntai ke bawah. Yoongi pun akhirnya berlutut di lantai, mengimbangi posisi kekasihnya.

"Yoongi hyung,"

"Hm? Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah."

Jimin menggelengkan kepala, kemudian mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Yoongi. Ia mengerjap saat merasakan tangannya meyentuh benda lain. Matanya melirik benda itu sepersekian detik.

Selanjutnya Jimin menatap Yoongi sebegitu dalam, sebelum akhirnya menyandarkan dagu di bahu kekasihnya. Yoongi tentu merasa heran. Namun, dibandingkan bertanya, ia memilih mengusap punggung Jimin pelan. Biarkan Jimin bicara apa keinginannya.

"Selamat..."

Itulah kalimat yang Jimin ucapkan setelah beberapa menit hanya diam. Malam ini begitu sunyi, hanya detak detik jam yang terdengar. Jadi meski suara Jimin begitu pelan -khas orang mengantuk-, Yoongi masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas ucapannya. Apalagi kekasihnya itu bicara didekat telinganya.

"Selamat untuk apa? Hm?" Tanya nya, masih dengan tangan yang mengusap punggung rapuh itu.

Lagi-lagi Jimin membiarkan waktu berjalan cukup lama sebelum mengeluarkan jawaban. Yang bisa Yoongi dengar hanyalah hembusan nafasnya saja.

"Kau ingat pertemuan pertama kita?"

"..."

"Dulu kau berseloroh padaku, bahwa suatu saat, kau akan kembali. Menunjukkan padaku kehebatanmu bermain musik. Dan kau akan membuatku terkagum-kagum padamu. Kau ingat itu?"

Usapan pada punggung itu berangsur pelan. Entah, Yoongi tiba-tiba merasa sedih mendengar Jimin mengungkit kisah lama mereka. Meski begitu ia tetap menjawabnya "Ya, aku ingat..."

"Hm, dan ternyata malam ini adalah saatnya. Setelah semua kesulitan yang kita alami, ku pikir aku...tidak bisa menyaksikan kau membuktikan perkataanmu. Ku pikir...Tuhan takkan memberiku waktu untuk melihat betapa hebatnya dirimu."

"..."

"Pertunjukkanmu di atas panggung, penonton yang begitu banyak, Tuhan ternyata masih memberikan kesempatan untukku melihat semua itu. Kau mimpimu, dan juga membuatku kagum. Selamat, Min Yoongi..."

Yoongi tak membalas. Usapan itu pun benar-benar berhenti.

Tatapannya kosong tanpa ekspresi.

Hening kembali menguasai.

Yoongi memberi jarak antar tubuh mereka. Tidak benar-benar terpisah. Tangan Jimin pun masih ia biarkan mengalung di lehernya. Ia hanya ingin bertatapan selagi berbicara.

"Terimakasih," ucapnya, "...kau juga...salah satu faktor keberhasilanku malam ini. Terimakasih, Jimin-ie..."

Jimin hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi ini belum berakhir." Yoongi berkata lagi, "justru baru permulaan. Kedepannya, aku akan menunjukkan yang lebih hebat. Ku pastikan kau merasa lebih kagum hingga tak mampu berkata-kata lagi." Ujarnya. Jimin masih menatapnya tanpa menyela. "...Akan ku ciptakan lagu-lagu yang lebih indah. Akan ada konser kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya. Akan ada lebih banyak penonton. Dan saat itu semua terjadi, aku mau kau menjadi saksi. Menjadi sosok yang paling bangga. Menontonku di jajaran pertama. Tidak perlu membawa lightstick atau banner dan berteriak memanggilku. Hanya perlu duduk, dan menikmati musikku. Itu saja. Aku akan sangat bahagia."

Yoongi merasakan Jimin meremas bahunya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Sepasang kelopak mata itu spontan menutup tatkala Yoongi mengecupnya. Mengantarkan airmata mengalir di pipinya. Saat Jimin kembali membuka mata, posisi mereka kembali seperti semula.

Bertautan.

Tak lagi bertatapan.

"Park Jimin," Yoongi memanggil pelan. Jimin menyahut dengan gumaman "... **aku mencintaimu.** " Ungkapnya. Jimin tak berkedip. "...kau?" Yoongi bertanya.

Jimin masih mengatupkan bibir. Sorot matanya kian sayu. Ah...kantuk kembali menyerang. Namun pada akhirnya ia membalas ungkapan Yoongi, "Hm...terimakasih sudah mencintaiku. Kau tahu jawabanku tanpa harus ku jelaskan, kan? Perasaanku... _masih sama sejak dulu_. Tak berubah, tidak kunjung hilang seberapa kuatpun aku coba membuangnya." , _ **dan itu menyebalkan**_ "Aku...terlalu mencintaimu. **Begitu mencintaimu,** " ... _ **dan rasanya amat menyakitkan.**_

Pelukan kekasihnya kian erat. Nyaris membuat Jimin sulit bernafas. Atau mungkin nafasnya yang memang akan segera berakhir? Diam-diam Jimin tersenyum pahit dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook terperanjat. Untung ia belum meneguk minumannya lagi. Ia bisa saja tersedak. _Sialan_. Dilihatnya Taehyung menghampirinya dengan langkah terseok, dan sesekali menguap.

 _Sejak kapan bocah itu bangun?_

"Siapa yang menyebalkan?" Taehyung bertanya lagi saat sudah berada disamping Jungkook. Tak mendapat jawaban, ia pun kembali bicara dengan suara khas orang mengantuk, "sedang apa berdiri diluar dengan cuaca sedingin ini? Bukannya tadi kau bilang lelah? Tidurlah..." katanya, lantas menguap. Jungkook masih tak menanggapi. Anak itu malah asik meneguk minumannya sambil menatap ke arah lain. Taehyung merasa tak dianggap, "Astaga. Kau dengar aku tidak? Kau bahkan meminum alko-" mata sipitnya sontak melebar. Ia baru tersadar, "-ASTAGA?! ALKOHOL?!" Ia memekik. Panik. Kantuknya menghilang.

Dan Jungkook benar-benar tersedak kali ini "Sialan," dia mendesis, "...Kenapa kau berteriak?!"

"Kenapa kau minum alkohol?!" Taehyung masih dengan nada bicara yang sama. Tak perduli Jungkook memelototinya. "...kau tidak boleh meminumnya! Berikan padaku!"

Taehyung mulai bertingkah menjengkelkan, membuat Jungkook berdecak malas "Sudah habis." Katanya sambil menunjukkan kaleng yang memang telah kosong.

Taehyung tercekat, "...kau menghabiskan satu kaleng?! Astaga, Kau tidak boleh-"

"Jangan pelit begitu, kau kan orang kaya-"

"Bukan itu masalahnya! Aku takut kau kenapa-napa-"

"Tsk, tenang saja, satu kaleng tak mungkin membuatku mabuk."

Taehyung nampak frustasi.

Ia mengusap wajahnya, lantas bicara dengan nada lebih tenang, namun tegas. "Aku tidak suka. Jangan mengulangnya."

Sejenak Jungkook menutup mata seraya menggenggam erat kalengnya. Bocah sialan asal Daegu dengan sikap sok protektifnya...kenapa harus muncul di saat seperti ini? Jungkook sedang tak ingin bertengkar. Serius.

"Serius, Kim Taehyung. Ini cuma alkohol! Kau jangan-"

"Kau jangan mengulangnya di belakangku." Taehyung bersikeras.

"K-" _kau pikir kau siapa?_

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang membuatmu sebal hari ini. Mungkin...itu karena aku memintamu memakai pakaian couple dan memaksamu menonton konser." Terkanya, "...jika iya, aku minta maaf." Ucapnya, untuk kemudian memohon "...tapi please, jangan melampiaskannya pada alkohol. Marah saja seperti biasanya. Pukul dan maki aku, tidak apa-apa. Asal jangan- oh, please, aku serius Jungkook-a. Jangan mengulangnya, okay?"

" _ **Kenapa aku harus?**_ "

"Jeon-"

"Kenapa aku harus menurutimu, brengsek?! Terserahku mau berbuat apa saja-"

"APA KAU MAU MERUSAK GINJALMU LAGI, BOCAH TENGIK?!"

Taehyung membentaknya. Jungkook sontak melebarkan mata,

"...ada ginjal pemberian Junghyun hyung di tubuhmu! Apa kau lupa hal itu, hah?!"

... _bunyi kaleng terjatuh._

Nafas Taehyung memburu. Ia menatap Jungkook yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan dalam. Rasa terkejut belum hilang dari sorot matanya. Baru kali ini Taehyung membentak Jungkook. Entah, emosinya naik begitu saja. Tapi tak butuh waktu lama untuk ia menyesalinya.

Salahnya juga masih menyimpan minuman beralkohol di lemari pendingin. Ia harus membuang semuanya. Saat ini juga. Tapi ia harus minta maaf terlebih dulu.

Maka dengan tenang ia berkata, "Maaf Jungkook-ah. Aku-"

"Aku lupa, " Jungkook menyelanya dengan bisikkan. Tatapannya jatuh pada kaleng di bawah sana. Tatapan yang begitu sendu. Tentu saja itu semakin membuat Taehyung merasa bersalah. "... _aku lupa_..." Jungkook mengulang.

Jungkook bukan lupa akan keadaannya. Penyakit yang pernah ia derita.

Tapi Jungkook lupa...jika _Kim Taehyung menyukainya_. _**Begitu**_ _menyukainya_. Terlampau kentara. Teramat sering diungkapkannya. Anak itu...tahu segala tentangnya.

"Jungkook-ah," Taehyung mendekat, "...maaf. aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu. Aku hanya- ah...ini salahku juga. Akan kuganti minuman-minuman itu dengan Jus. Jadi kau bisa meminumnya dengan leluasa tanpa membuatku khawatir." Ujarnya, "Junghyun hyung menitipkanmu padaku. Jadi kau tidak boleh sakit lagi. Kau-"

"Kau benar-benar menyukaiku?"

Taehyung mengerjap, "Uh?"

Kali ini Jungkook memandangnya, "kita belum lama kenal. Tapi kau sudah tahu banyak tentangku. Apa sebegitu sukanya kau padaku?"

Taehyung mengulum bibirnya. Giliran ia yang memutuskan kontak mata. _Oh...haruskah Jungkook bertanya? Bukankah jawabannya sudah jelas-_ -

"Kau selalu mengikutiku, membelikanku ini dan itu, kau terus menempel padaku tak perduli seberapa kasar aku memperlakukanmu... _kenapa_? Kenapa kau _begitu_?"

- _aku menyukaimu. Tidak...aku mencintaimu. Karena aku_ _ **mencintaimu.**_

"...kau bahkan tahu aku menyukai _orang lain_. Begitu sering aku bercerita tentang orang itu didepanmu. Menceritakan keistimewaannya, berharap kau menjauh. Tapi kenapa...tidak berhasil? Tidakkah kau membenciku? Harusnya kau muak padaku, bocah sialan..."

Meski memaki, nyatanya mata Jungkook memerah, basah.

" _Mana bisa_...mana bisa aku membencimu...Jungkook-a..." Taehyung bergumam pelan. Bisa ia dengar Jungkook menghembuskan nafas keras.

Hening sejenak. Mereka tak merubah posisi.

"Dengar Kim Taehyung. Percuma saja kau mengkhawatirkanku. Toh sebenarnya aku belum sembuh," Jungkook tiba-tiba berkata. Tentu saja membuat Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya. "... _tidak pernah terjadi operasi. Tidak ada donor ginjal. penyakit sialan itu masih ada. Aku sekarat. Semua orang tahu, kecuali dirimu._ "

Penuturan itu membuat Taehyung memandang Jungkook dengan horor.

"...apa...yang baru saja kau katakan? Kau bercanda?"

Jungkook tak menjawab

"Jeon Jungkook kau bercanda kan?!" Pemuda dihadapannya tak ayal dilanda panik

"Ya. Aku bercanda." Jungkook menjawabnya disertai _smirk_ , "... **untungnya aku hanya bercanda**." kali ini sorot matanya kosong.

Anak itu seperti linglung...

Taehyung tentu makin bingung. Apa alkohol itu akhirnya membuat Jungkook mabuk?

"Bercandamu tak lucu. Ini pasti gara-gara alkohol itu. Sebaiknya kau-"

"Taehyung-a,"

"Apa lagi?!"

"Jika- _**jika**_ apa yang ku tuturkan tadi...adalah kenyataan, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"A...apa?"

Jungkook sepertinya mabuk sungguhan.

"Kesembuhanku palsu. Aku hanya tinggal _menunggu waktu_. Semua orang tahu, tapi aku berpura-pura sehat didepanmu. Bagaimana? Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apakah kau membenciku karena telah berbohong? Atau kau...akan tetap disisiku sampai aku-"

" _What the hell_ \- apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan? Hah?!" Taehyung meremas kedua bahu Jungkook serta menggoncangnya "...jangan membuatku takut!"

Tapi Jungkook malah menjatuhkan diri. Berlutut dihadapan Taehyung " _Bohong_ ," ucapnya gemetar, " ... _dia_ berbohong," kemudian terisak, "... _dia_ juga berbohong..." tangisnya pun pecah.

Namja yang lebih tua tertegun.

 _Siapa...?_

 _Siapa yang berbohong?_

 _Siapa yang Jungkook tangisi?!_

"J-Jimin hyung berbohong. _Mereka_ berbohong. Ap-apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku h-harus bagaimana...Taehyung-a? aku harus bagaimana?"

Kim Taehyung tercekat.

Perlahan ia menyadari _sesuatu_. Perasaannya kian tak menentu. Dengan tubuh gemetar, ia meniru posisi Jungkook. Orang yang ia sukai masih menangis begitu keras hingga nyaris sulit bernafas. Ini hal yang baru pertama kali Taehyung jumpai.

Tak ada yang bisa Taehyung lakukan untuk menenangkan, selain membawa Jungkook kedalam rengkuhan. Dan ini pertama kalinya ia tak mendapat penolakan. Namun ia tahu bukan waktunya untuk merasa senang. Ada hal lain yang lebih membuatnya penasaran...

"A...apa-" astaga tenggorokannya terasa kering. Tapi ia tetap ingin bertanya, "...Apa Suga hyung...tahu hal ini?"

.

.

.

" _Aku tahu._ " Yoongi berkata, "...Aku tahu." Ulangnya, "...dan kau harus membuktikan rasa cintamu, Park Jimin."

"..."

"Kau harus- kau harus tetap berada di sisiku. Sampai semua impian dan janji-janjiku tadi terwujud, sampai kapanpun, selamanya...kau **harus** berada di sisiku." Yoongi berhenti sejenak. Menghela nafasnya. "...Jangan berpikir untuk pergi. Jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi. Kau...bisa menepatinya kan, Jimin-ie...?"

Hening.

"Tentu saja aku bisa!" Jimin mengklaimnya, "...Penyakit sialan itu sudah lenyap. Tak ada yang menggangguku lagi." Ia terkekeh "...Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan pergi? Huh? Tentu aku akan terus berada di sisimu. Aku sudah sembuh, kau percaya itu kan?"

Yoongi tak langsung menjawab. Posisi ini membuat Jimin tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang tergambar diwajah kekasihnya.

 _Dingin, kecewa, sulit terbaca._

 _ **Bohong**_ ,

... _hatinya berbicara._

Meski Yoongi pada akhirnya menjawab juga. Masih dengan raut wajah yang sama, ia berkata "Ya. Aku percaya. Tentu saja aku percaya."

Dan Yoongi pun sama, tak tahu jika airmuka Jimin seketika berubah tatkala mendengar jawabannya.

 _ **Bohong**_ ,

... _hatinya bersuara._

Indra penglihatan Jimin lantas bertubrukan dengan sepasang mata milik seseorang yang sedari tadi berdiri di ambang pintu.

Jung Hoseok.

Dia menyaksikan semuanya, Jimin tahu itu. Yang Jimin tak tahu, Hoseok juga berbisik lirih dalam hatinya,

 _ **Bohong,**_

 _ **...Bohong,**_

 _ **...Bohong...**_.

.

.

.

.

.

 **"Y-ya...si bodoh itu...sebenarnya sudah tahu..."**

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Senyummu memang memancarkan aura bahagia, tetapi sorot matamu tak mampu berdusta.**_

 _ **Siapa pembohong paling indah diantara kita? Kau yang berlagak baik-baik saja dengan begitu sempurna? Atau aku, yang mengikuti sandiwaramu seolah tak tahu apa-apa?**_


End file.
